Honey Glayzed
by The-French-One
Summary: Here it is, the latest addition to the Sugar Series. Global disclaimer applies with more added as will become needed. All the fun continues with crossovers, yaoi, and Arcadian mayhem. Oh and Lemon, don't forget the lemon... Can't forget the lemon!
1. High School Confidential

**Honey Glayzed**

**Chapter 1**

**High School Confidential **

**(First week of February)**

Edward stared at the screen with a deep scowl on his face. He watched as the group wandered through their safe house. A reporter was speaking to Rain's youngest brother. The boy was explaining that they were giving his old toys to the house because he has a lot of them and these kids had none. Ryo said that those who have a lot have to help those who don't. "I have a lot of toys. Cause when I go shopping with Da-Ryo and Da-Dee, they let me pick one toy to play with in the store and if I behave myself when they get groceries or whatever, they buy my toy."

"So you like helping those who don't have toys?" The reporter asked Lyo who nodded.

"Not just toys. They can have my old clothes too." Lyo pointed to the large bags behind him. "My dad Ryo said that those who have, help those who don't. I think that's why he won't stop being a detective even though Grandpa Laton wants him to be just a prince. He helps people by making the city safe."

"I'll bet you want to be a detective just like your dad's huh?" The reporter said with a jovial grin.

"Nope," Lyo announced proudly. "I'm going to be just like my mama and my Grandpa Laton." Ryo tried to hurry and get Lyo' mouth shut before he said. "I'm going to be a dragon." Ryo simply laughed off the comment then assisted his youngest son in placing his toys in the large collection bins.

Saint Ryo.... Edward swallowed the disgust as he saw the beautiful man beaming proudly at his son. And on Monday Rain would show up at school as if nothing happened. He would be the cool dude on campus. There was no way an otherwise bony little goth wannabe would be cooler than he was. He could not stand it. Damn his dad for being traded. Usually, having a pro-football player for a dad lead to all sorts of high school perks. Add to that his dad's former military status and he was the kid everyone wanted to be around. Now he was all but ignored because he happened to go to the same school as Rain Cloud Cornwall MacLean and his hulking big brother Bikky. "What're you looking so gloomy for?"

Vinny, Edward's longest friend who had followed him all the way to LA, sat beside him. "That damn Rain and Bikky." Edward fumed, "Every day they do something to piss me off."

"So teach them a lesson," Vinny laughed. " Make that pretty boy not so pretty."

"Haven't you heard," Edward stared at the television. "Every one who ever messes with them ends horrible. Either in jail, dead or extradited."

"What?" Vinny looked at the newspaper clipping of one of George's former band mates that was no longer allowed in the country at he same time if George were here. "Well, if we are going to go out, may as well do it big and for a good cause," Vinny chuckled. "What better cause than knocking them down a peg or two?" Vinny stared at the beautiful face of Rain on the television screen glad that his baggy pants hid his reaction to the star. The last think Edward needed to know right now was that Vinny was thinking of another big bang altogether.

"A big bang." Edward looked at his friend a slow smile creeping over his face making the handsome young man something less than human. "The biggest ever..."

Break

Rain sighed heading back into the pet shop. He was finally free of cameras, noise, practice, rehearsal and training. Now, he could relax. Rain dropped the heavy coat and laughed to see Phillip waving to he and Chris. Bikky was taking a few moments to get Lyo into his little swim trunks. Rain dashed forward into the water disregarding the seal that swam in fast arcs beside him. He could ignore rude reporters he could forget dumb questions and just... Rain stopped swimming and just lay back floating. He recalled the last article that had reviewed his newest, soon to be released CD. 'Amazing vocal work by the pint-sized lead singer. I had to buy several copies of the CD cause my wife kept stealing mine. I need one for the car, one for the house and one for the office. I hope this kid takes care of his voice, it's the biggest thing on him and I anticipate any more this band should produce.' Rain grumbled, surrounded himself with a bubble of air and sank to the bottom of the water. Bikky looked after him then sighed knowing he would be fine. Rain popped up a moment later laughing. George's words stuck with him. " If you react, they win."

Bikky was soon leading Lyo into the water amidst the young boys squeals of delight. Chris laughed carefree for the first time in a long while. He might be younger than Bikky and Rain, but he would be a squire soon enough. Chris swam as fast as he could catching Rain under the water and dunking him in. Rain popped up sputtering shaking his head laughing as droplets from his hair fell around them.

Break

Count D lay back in bed glad that the Honlon had agreed to keep the children for the afternoon. Aoi had begun to run around more and asserting her right to the word 'no'. Andy had cheerfully informed him that this was called the terrible twos for a reason. But, Count D wondered, would it end then? Count D heard his bedroom door open and close with a soft click. He smiled though he did not sit up. Leon. He could tell it was him simply by the charge in the room. The response of electric desire that skated over his skin at his proximity. It was always the same.

Leon could feel the heated stare from across the room. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Lately, Count D had seemed exhausted and Leon had respected that. Count D rolled over onto his side his odd colored eyes finding Leon's bright blue ones. "You're awake," Leon stated the obvious. "Why're you laying in bed?"

"Plain to see." Count D lay back stretching his long limbs. He turned over his eyes melting Leon's insides with blatant invitation. "I am waiting for you." Leon reached up and tossed his shirt aside walking to the bed with an assured stride. It was a stride that had captured his interest the first time he saw it. Even when he thought he was meant to hate and destroy all humans.

"The waits over," Leon reached him and climbed over the prone, silk-clad form. "Baby, I'm here."

Break

Ryo looked at the file on his desk. "From the sound of that sigh, I'd say you don't have any leads." JJ entered the office as Ryo rolled his eyes and tossed the file into a pile on the corner of his desk that he would take home. "I feel the same," JJ sat in Dee's empty chair. "Where's the other half of this dynamic duo?"

"Getting our new assignment from the chief," Ryo answered. "Some acid rapper is coming to town and his people have requested that we supply airport and hotel security throughout his two day engagement."

"That's gangster rapper honey," Dee entered the room leaning to press a kiss to Ryo's forehead. "He's a gangster rapper." Ryo startled as Dee slapped the folder onto the desk and sank into his chair. "I told the chief that maybe we were not his wisest choice to send to this guy, but he is determined. Normally I would be flattered, now, I am just annoyed." Dee picked up his coffee. With a sigh he handed the cup to Ryo.

"Well why?" Ryo handed the now steaming cup back to Dee. "Not like we don't have experience guarding stars and royalty."

"This guy hates us!" Dee opened the folder. "Listen to his music and every other lyric is about some damn homo." Dee rolled his eyes. "The chief had the nerve to suggest that I was letting my sexuality get in the way of work."

"You kind of are," Ryo smiled and Dee tried to look away from the beautiful expression. "No matter how someone may feel about us, or what they say, we have to do our jobs. No one said we have to talk to the guy, just make sure he leaves the city alive and unharmed."

Dee really hated when Ryo made perfect sense. "Your logic can be annoying, but you're so cute when you're right. I think I can forgive you." Dee placed his fingers on either side of Ryo's chin pulling him in for a kiss. "We have to pick the boys up from the shop today."

"We are working late remember. Count D said he'd keep them," Ryo read the article on the rapper his attention only half on Dee as he sipped his tea.

"I know, but after the new year we promised Bikky that, him being a squire and all," Dee shook his head. "That we would allow them home without a sitter. He is sixteen, Rain nearly so. Alicia is staying on Arcadia for a few days with Torcha and Laton, so, this would be the perfect opportunity to keep our promise."

"You're serious about leaving them?" Ryo asked as Dee got to his feet.

"We promised..." Dee admitted tossing Ryo his jacket. "Besides, Vlad promised to hover near the house."

Ryo's relief seemed to lighten his mood. They were just to the door when a small figure stopped them. Ryo smiled at the woman though his insides tumbled. "Miss Dent." Ryo brought a hand up to flip his hair out of his eyes. "Good evening." Marci stared at the movement and could swear that she had never seen anything so beautiful on a man. Ever since that night last year she had been unable to stop thinking about him. The way he moved, the way he spoke with authority to the security guard, the way he held his coat over the unconscious boy; all things that made him seem so strong. Yet he had wept as he stood in the rain watching his son's friend carted away amidst flashing lights and blaring sirens. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, I have some files that need your signature." Marci reached into her briefcase. "The case against you," Marci paused at the narrowed eyes from both Ryo and Dee that met hers. "Is being dismissed. I wanted you to sign off on it. I also have your testimonies about the night Peter Carmichael was battered. Those need signatures as well." Marci waited while Ryo read the papers. He was so beautiful, even behind those eyeglasses that he had placed on his face. Ryo finished reading then handed them to Dee who read them as well. They both nodded then leaned over the desk to affix their signatures.

"All right then," Dee said scooping up the files from Ryo's desk. "JJ, why don't you and Jill look over these, see if you get anything and we'll do the same." Dee took the files from JJ. "Between all of us, we should be able to get these solved." Dee watched with some amusement as Marci's eyes followed Ryo down the hall. "Hey babe," Dee bumped his hips into Ryo. "You've done it again."

"What?" Ryo asked slipping his glasses back into their case in his pocket.

"That woman's in love with you." Dee laughed at Ryo's perplexed expression. "You're so cute."

Break

Julie posed in front of her mirror. She looked right, she looked left, then full on. She could not figure I out. What was wrong with her? Even her scars were fading thanks to the cream that Rain had given her to rub on her arms. But so far, all Rain had done was touch her a few times when he kissed her. "Maybe the young pretty just needs time." Julie screamed at the cool hand that touched the small of her back. Even through her nightgown she felt the coldness of the auburn haired young woman that smiled at her. Crystal bright topaz eyes shone from the polished glass of the mirror. "I have come to ask that you stay home from school tomorrow."

"H...H...How did you get into my room?" Julie looked around at th white clad figure and her eyes fell on the open window. But why would someone wearing a floor length white dress scale the walls just to tell her to play hookie from school? "I have to go. With Rain's schedule, the only time I really see him is at school." Julie pondered if that was why Rain had been so shy lately. "Why should I stay home?"

"Known to the pint sized oracle... The boys are already out of the shop, I could call, but I don't know what Rain will do while his parents are out." Heaven sat down on the girls bed finding the lilac lace adorable. "If you go revelations will be made."

"Anything about Rain is good," Julie asserted. "I love him and I know he loves me. We'll be fine."

"So you say..." Julie opened her mouth to say more gasping to find herself alone in her bedroom.

Break

Bikky loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher while he listened to Rain singing as he wiped the tables down. The house seemed so still, so quiet without Ryo and Dee. Bikky had asserted that they could handle being home alone, but now that they actually were... Bikky shook his head gathering Lyo's cup from the counter he rinsed it then tossed it in before he turned on the machine. "Rain, mind giving him his bath while I lock down the house?" Rain nodded looked at the door with a sigh. Bikky saw the look. Perhaps it boded ill. Rain had trouble sleeping if Ryo and Dee were not home. More so if Ryo was not near. "No one's getting in here." Bikky assured his brother. If anyone even thought of hurting Rain, they would have to kill him first. Seeing the look, Rain nodded.

He was silly to be so worried. He could defend himself. Rain turned on the water adding the blue bubbles that smelled like blueberries to make the foaming bubbles that Lyo loved so much. Had it really been over two years ago that he had come here. So much had changed. He had changed. But deep down, perhaps he was that same boy. Lyo tossed his clothes onto the floor and Rain dutifully picked them up to place them in the hamper for Ryo to clean in the morning. No he was not that same boy. Rain assured himself even as he made sure that Lyo washed all of his little places helping with his back all the while singing Lyo's favorite children's songs with him. He was stronger now. Rain dipped the sponge several times to rinse Lyo off before he gathered his little brother in a towel. "You go potty and get your unders on," Rain said while he turned his back to get the boys pajamas. He thought he saw a swath of green eyes in the window of the bathroom and tasted the air in and around the house.

A simple trick, but one Bikky felt and responded to. "Rain!" Bikky opened the door just as Lyo was pulling his underwear up. "What's wrong?"

Rain halted as he recognized Vlad's presence. Bikky was trying really hard to prove himself. It would hurt him to know that Vlad was looking after them. "Nothing, just checking is all." Rain smiled at Bikky then went to help Lyo into his pants and shirt. "Want to play 'Fallen'?" Rain mentioned his new quest video game. "It's a two person team quest searching for..." Rain trailed off when Bikky laughed at him. "What?"

"Not sleepy huh?" Bikky asked releasing his long, blond hair from it's holder. "Alright, I'll hop a quick shower in dads room, you use the tub in here. Meet downstairs after I get in my pj's." Bikky agreed taking Lyo to his room. Rain nodded looking again at Vlad's eyes in the window, he closed the curtain. Vaguely he felt laughter on the wind.

Break

Ryo leaned back against the railing as Dee stood holding the sign. "What kind of name is M's anyway?" Dee muttered still not pleased to be expected to look after this particular star. Ryo shook his head in disdain when Dee continued his muttering. "Well, better get ready to play nice," Dee motioned to the large crowd that gathered as a plane prepared to unload. "He has his own people," Dee complained at the large men in dark suits and sunglasses. "Though, with those things on, I don't know how they can see in the night time to protect him."

"Are you going to complain, or are we going to work?" Ryo sassed with his arms folded across his chest.

"One more..." Dee looked around. "His hair cut looks funny," Dee pointed to one of the guards sporting a Mohawk with designs etched into the sides of his head.

"I wonder about you," Ryo shook his head as they moved to the front of the cavalcade clearing a path. Ryo stepped to the rapper with his hand extended. "Hello, Mr. M's," Ryo tried not to feel silly as he said the name. It seemed like one of the cartoon names from Lyo's shows. "I am Detective Randy MacLean, this is my partner Detective Dee Laytner. We have been assigned to assist you tonight."

M's looked down at the well tended hand. His eyes traveled up the arm to the beautiful face. "You look prettier in person than you do on television," Were the first words he spoke as he shook the hand. Ryo flushed lowering his head. "That wasn't a compliment." Ryo could not help it. He laughed finding he actually agreed. "Look, there is a war with East and West coast. Can you do the job you were assigned to do?"

"We are a part of the best team there is," Dee assured him shaking his hand. "Tomorrow, when we clock out, you'll meet the rest of them." M's nodded his head as he walked with the large group toward the waiting car that would take him to his hotel.

"Just don't wait til you think I'm asleep and start bouncing outside my door," M's shuddered. "Nightmare inducing I swear."

"I bounce my baby when we're not on duty," Dee winked at Ryo wincing at the punch he received.

"Dude," M's gaped. "That looked like it hurt." He stared between the two detectives shocked that the smaller man seemed to bully Dee's much larger self.

"You have to watch the little ones," Dee rubbed his arm. "They're mean... He beats me. You should see in the gym at work when we have to spar. I still h ave bruises." M's had reservations about the people being assigned to him. But they were putting him at ease. As they left the airport Ryo's eyes scanned the farthest reaches of the screaming crowd, while Dee checked the near.

"Wait a sec," M's said as his guards brought over a small blond child. "The reason for the extra security."

"Daddy!" Ryo smiled down at the little girl that looked to be about Lyo's age.

"Holly, say hello to the nice detectives." Ryo bent down and kissed her little knuckles. Ryo nodded his understanding. Dee flanked him while they went to the car. They moved as if in a dance around each other, opening the door and guarding him ignoring his people and assuring he was looked after. M's sat back in the car after strapping his daughter in her booster seat. Ryo sat back looking out of the window. He had already called to check on the boys. They would be alright. He hoped.

Break

Leon knocked on the door of the hotel suite with a sigh. How come he and Jill got the day part of this mission He had a two year old at home driving D crazy. Well, he had better hurry up and go to relieve Ryo and Dee. He was sure that Ryo still wanted to cook breakfast for his boys before they went off to school. Leon scowled thinking of missing the breakfast. The elevator door opened and he presented his badge and pass to the hulking security officer. He walked down the sumptuous hall till he found Dee sitting outside the door. "Morning," Leon waved then handed Dee the coffee cups that he knew had gone cold. "Where's Ryo?"

"Standing on the balcony inside." Dee informed him sipping the coffee with a grimace. "This is cold."

"Maybe if you're nice to Ryo he'll heat if for you," Jill teased with a laugh. Dee laughed along then stood to knock on the door. M's stood there behind Ryo who opened the door. "Leon and I brought you guys coffee."

"It's cold," Dee informed him. "Mr. M's, this is detectives Leon Orcot and Jill..." Dee yawned widely. "They will be escorting you to your first set of interviews then through lunch. Detective Jameson along with Agent Miaka will be here for the evening meal and performance. We will return to see you safely back to your plane." Ryo sighed at the clear exhaustion he could hear in Dee's voice.

"Come on Dee," Ryo hooked an arm around him. "Let's go home." M's looked after them. He had slept well last night despite having Ryo in the room. Holly curled up next to him listening to Ryo hum.

Mini-Break

Julie finished her practice with a sigh. That strange woman had been wrong...she had to be. Today was just like any other day.

Break

Rain yawned widely a smile on his face as he could feel Slyphe purring as she pressed against his back. His entire body rumbled with her enthusiasm. "Morning," He rubbed behind her tufted ears. "What time did Ryo and Dee get in?"

"About half an hour ago," Slyphe answered with a sigh. "Sausages...I love when that man makes sausages." Slyphe dragged her rough tongue along her canines offering Rain a terrifying grin.

Rain sat up and opened his door. He saw Bikky grumbling as he walked down the hall with Lyo. "You get a shower, he's almost ready." Bikky said with a yawn. "The next time you can't sleep read a book in your room." Bikky laughed at Rain's chagrined look. He had played until four o-clock in the morning. "I can give you one of the dissertations on state affairs that Laton is making me read."

"You think that is bad,"Rain shook his head pulling his sleeves over his fingers before he pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "You should see the pile that Nestoir has for me. On top of homework and rehearsals..." He shut the bathroom door and began to strip from his pajamas. The hot water felt good on his skin. Rain shivered at the ghost of a cold touch slithering down his spine. Looking around he saw that he was alone in the bathroom. Rain sighed before going back to his shower. He had looked at the clock before leaving his bedroom. Unless they hurried, they were going to be late.

Break

Edward looked around at the basketball players and cheerleaders leaving the gym. "Where is he?" He scanned the crowd looking for Bikky.

"Remember?" Vinny said beside him wiping sweating palms on his pants as he too looked out at the tired athletes. "After he got shot he can't play til next season."

"Right then," Edward scowled. "Regular little hero who saved his baby brother."Edward growled at the headlines that had blocked out the news that his father was being transferred to this damn city in the first place. By the time he actually got here the only thing anyone asked about was how long would it take for Bikky to get back in school. Then Rain went goth and started to sing rock. It was hard to get noticed here. Even the teachers. Well after today, his name would be on everyone's lips for some time to come. "They have to be here somewhere," Edward reached for the large duffel bag that he had brought in this morning. "You sure about those friends of yours that you brought here?"

"Positive, now lets go," Vinny unzipped the bag. The sound was loud among the groups of clammy skinned youths in the back of the bleachers. The gleam of the polished black steel shone as Vinny pulled out the large automatic weapons and passed them around. "There's no way the perfect students would be late for class."

Edward nodded his head as he checked his clip. "Then let's go" Edward took a deep breath. "Let's show them who's the boss around here." Edward rounded the corner then emptied his clip. Amidst the blast of gunfire and falling glass, screams rang out around them. "Every body sit down and shut up!"

"I found her!" A masked young man announced dragging Julie in by the back of her shirt and a handful of her hair. Julie wished at this moment that she had listened to the lady in white who had told her not to attend school today as her hair was pulled roughly.

"Good," Edward smiled looking at the way her shirt stretched across her firm young figure as she arched against the hold. "Bring her." Edward commanded. The doors of the gym slammed open and security officers barreled in.

Break

Chris dropped his bottle of fruit juice that Count D sent him with. Count D said he did not trust the schools cuisine and sent him with a bag of packed breakfast and lunch with several snacks in between. Chris heard the gunshots and falling glass from the gym behind the cafeteria and his eyes widened. What the heck was going on. He moved Catherine to the side and got to his feet. Though his palms began to sweat and his heartbeat sped up he knew that whatever was coming he would have to do something. He was getting ready to ask Catherine if she would officially date him. He couldn't do that and sit her like a coward. He was Page of Arcadia, he had to make his brother and Count D proud. Chris moved over to the door and peeked out long enough to see several boys carrying large weapons. He stepped back as they met opposition and more shots were fired.

Where were Bikky and Rain? Chris went back to his table. "Go to the principals office and lock yourself in."

"Chris," Catherine gasped from her position under the table. "What are you going to do?"

"Take care of yourself, I have to go." Was all Chris dared say. He pressed a fast kiss to her lips then straightened his shoulders. He walked away from the table without a backward glance. Catherine sighed watching him go her lips still tingling. Chris made it to the opposite end of the cafeteria before dropping to his knees and crawling over to a side door. Looking out he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "He bro," Chris whispered into his cell. "You have to get here as soon as possible. Some kids with guns are running over the school." Chris breathed a sigh of relief as Leon swore then promised that he would be on his way with back-up. Chris hoped that Bikky and Rain would show up soon.

Break

Rain yawned wide at the table staring at his plate before he lifted his fork. Bikky sat beside him surprised that Ryo was not hurrying them so that they would not be late for school. "Oh, Dad," Bikky said to Ryo who shook himself as if waking. "You and Dee can just go to bed." Bikky smiled at Ryo's protest. "Don't worry about it. I already called the consulate and arranged to have a knight drive us to school."

"You're a good son."Dee said around a yawn. He looked over to Ryo. Despite his exhaustion, the man was still gorgeous. "It's rare, but I think I might be too tired for sex."

"Gross, Dee!" Rain complained finishing his tea. The doorbell buzzed and he got to his feet after stuffing a last bit of sausage into his mouth. He passed one to Slyphe and Cujo then went to the door. "See you," Rain waved while Dee trudged up the stairs with Ryo. "We have to drop Lyo off at his school." Rain was informing the knight while Bikky strapped the boy into his car seat. "We are so late..." Rain sighed buckling his seat belt. Bikky sat in the car with the odd feeling that perhaps they should not go in to school today.

Break

Wracking sobs shook Julie's body at the lurching pull up the stairs. Cool winds swirled around her thinly clad body as they attained their desired position on the roof. "I can't believe you shot him. You shot Micky Reaves!" Edward was yelling at Vinny.

"He reached for my gun. He was trying to take it!" Vinny yelled back anger burning away his tears.

"You killed him!"Edward paced throwing Julie hard against the railing. "You idiot!"

"What did you expect was going to happen?" Vinny yelled. "You bring a gun to school, or several in our case and..." Vinny paused as the rest of the six man team rushed onto the rooftop. " And you're expected to use it. This was not just a show of force, this was a takeover."

"It failed!" Edward exploded throwing his hands up in the air causing Julie to cringe as the automatic weapon swung in her face. Rain...Oh Rain... She sobbed. Ryan had tried to take her away from Edward and got the gun barrel shoved into his stomach. When he doubled over, Edward slapped him hard across the face with the gun and dragged Julie from the gym. She screamed watching her big brother fall to the floor.

"Not yet it hasn't," Vinny thought hard looking at the other boys, all scared, yet knowing that they could not back down. "We have to get out of here."

"No," Edward shook his head. "Here is good, here we can defend."

"Against what?" Manuel, one of the other boys asked his eyes wide as he stared around at the mayhem he had been apart of. He heard the sirens and his palms sweat even more causing him to drop the gun he held. A bullet fired off hitting the rail. Julie screamed as the loosened metal bit into her skin slicing open her cheek. She brought her hand up to staunch the flow of the blood.

"Please, please, just let me go," She whimpered at Edward's approach.

"As long as we have her, we have a hostage. They won't come up here if we promise to kill her."Vinny nodded pure madness shining from his eyes as he stared at her. "Bet your princely boyfriend will give us anything just to get you back."

"What are your demands?" A voice called from a bull horn.

"Demands?" Manuel looked between Edward and Vinny. "What do they mean demands?"

"We just need to get the hell out of here," Edward stared down at the swarming mass of sirens and flashing lights. "Tell them we have the girl and that we just want to get out of here."

"But where are we going?" Vinny demanded. "When I came in to school today I had no intention of leaving. Play your little games, kill the little bitch, but this is more than just a stand for attention, this is a bid for revenge." Vinny pointed to the large black SUV that pulled up to the school among the screaming police vehicles. "Looks like you're going to get your chance. Here they are now."

Break

Bikky stared about in wonder at the cars and police. There was a large crowd of teenagers running in terror from the school. Rain gasped at the white sheet covered body being toted out by paramedics. Several of the schools security officers were injured and being treated by one of the ambulances on sight. "What the hell is going on?" Bikky demanded of a police. The man ignored him and he spied a familiar head of blond hair. "Leon..." Bikky dashed over while Rain stared up at the roof. "What?"

"Seems some idiot teenagers decided to take over the school," Leon explained. "Don't worry, we have it all under control." Leon promised bringing his binoculars up to his face. "Maintain humanity." Leon whispered. "Normal teens don't try to involve themselves in situations like this."

"Got it," Bikky nodded going back to Rain's side. "Rain, we're out of this one," Bikky said. "We have to let the authorities handle this."

"Can't do that," Rain shook his head checking the length of chains circling his waist. Rain pointed up at the roof. Bikky gasped as he saw the flow of curling black hair. "We're going in." Rain pulled a pair of black gloves from inside one of his pockets. He tugged them on his hands. "They have Julie."

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Welcome all to Honey Glayzed. Sorry that this is off track. We have officially, as an alternate universe, slipped away from our time frame. But this is okay, I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave a comment.... And check out the sight for my novel, THE WHITE LION, now available world wide. Help a staving artist. Buy a copy today and let me know what you think...Oh and there was supposed to be lemon involving Count D and Leon, but the French one has a bit of a summer cold and he's back logged at work. So we'll wait for him and hope he is up and ready the next time.

Ja Ne

Chi


	2. High School Confidential 2

Honey Glayzed 2

High School Confidential 2

Dee held Ryo in his arms both soundly asleep. A gentle breeze shifted the curtains in front of the window. Slyphe stretched out at Ryo's back, while Cujo lay at the foot of the bed. Such a peaceful morning was to be appreciated to the fullest extent. Slyphe thought her nails flexing on Ryo's tush as she kneaded him then lay her head on the soft, yet firm spot. Yawning she thought he was more comfortable than her boy, but would never tell him so. She could just hear Dee now remarking that even the cat thought he had a nice bottom. Slyphe drifted back to sleep.

Break

Peter leaned back on his pillows with a contented sigh. When he finished his breakfast he looked over at Erick. "You sure you're homeroom teacher said you didn't have to come in this morning?"

"Yep," Erick kissed Peter as he got ready for school. "Every Monday and Friday I can check in a few minutes before my next class, but I can come here to have breakfast with you if I give her an update on how you are doing." Peter flushed glad that his mom had pulled him from school for the rest of the year. It avoided so many questions and stares from his fellow students. Ryo often came by to visit him helping him with his homework. Though he did not attend classes, he was still responsible for the work. Rain even brought him his notes from the classes they had together while Bikky went to the other classes and got the hand-outs from the teachers. They left little for Erick to do but spoil him with attention and affection which he was all to willing to supply.

"I wish you could stay here with me all day," Peter pouted reaching for the remote to his television. "I get so bored." Erick laughed then slung his back pack over his shoulder. "Erick!" Peter gasped calling the other boy back from the door. "Don't go to school today!"

"Don't be a brat," Erick meandered over to Peter. "I'll come over after school." Erick leaned over kissing his lips. Peter pushed him away. "What?"

"Look!" Peter pointed at the television and Erick gasped to see the police cars that surrounded the entire block around the school.

"Oh..."Erick's eyes rounded as a white shrouded figure was carried out and several people sat around dripping blood from escape attempts and bullet wounds. "What the heck happened?"

Break

Rain closed his eyes and inhaled trough his mouth. His face suffused with anger as he tasted a certain flavor. "Julie's bleeding." He informed Bikky looking again at the roof.

"Leon said that JJ and Miaka are with M's now, so he could come here and take care of this." Bikky told Rain directing him to walk casually behind the car. Once out of sight the boys crouched down. "I'm sure he called dads. The thing is, how are getting in without being seen?"

"There," Rain pointed to where Chris was opening a window on the first floor. "Run for it!" Bikky and Rain sprinted to the window. One thought chased Rain as he ignored Leon calling him back. He had to get to Julie. He had to, no matter what. Rain tossed an apologetic look back to Leon as he prepared for the jump. Bikky crouched offering his hands for his brothers foot. Rain barely touched him as he vaulted to the sill. Grabbing hold he lifted himself over and reached down. Bikky jumped up holding tight to his hand and climbed up until wall. Bikky climbed into the window surveying the room. Several kids cowered, their skin wet with sweat, one girl with her temple bleeding. "Come on," Bikky waved them over helping the girl to the window. "It's about a two feet drop after I let go." Bikky said lowering her as far as he could of the window.

She cried out as she landed on the soft grass outside. Bikky, Rain and Chris made sure that the kids were running to the police before they hunkered down in the middle of the class.

Chris could not fathom the amount of relief he felt at having an actual squire brought to him. Even Rain, though not an official squire, was close enough to one. "Leon called me, he said to get our butts back outside. I told him we were coming."

"I'm not leaving without Julie..." Rain stood and secured his hair in a silk tie that Julie had given him. He recalled the last taste of her lips and the shy blush of her cheeks.

"I know," Chris grinned. "I never said when we were coming," Chris stood. "So," He said looking to Bikky. "What's the plan?"

Break

"We need a plan," Edward paced back and forth. Holding his gun in his hands to keep them from shaking he moved from side to side watching Julie, watching the police, watching the door. Any moment he knew the would be coming up here. "We can't stay up here."

"Yes, it''s like our own little kingdom," Vinny announced. Edward looked at his friend, really looked at him. His sandy brown hair flew about in the wind, his eyes wide, their limpid blue color seeming to fade away into the sky overhead. He looked mad, like someone that Edward had never met.

"Kingdom," The word sounded hollow even to his own ears. Edward watched as several police officers left the scene while still more arrived. He heard the distant sound of a helicopter approach. "We can't stay here." Edward took a deep breath. "Manny and Henry," the two boys looked up when called, Manuel halting his mumbled Spanish prayers he looked to see what Edward wanted. "You two go down and guard the stairs up here."

"Dios," Manuel stomped his foot then pointed at Julie. "Just give them back the puta, ese and they will let us off with Juvie."

"You think so?" Vinny spoke up turning his gun on Manuel. The boy fell back onto his bottom looking up at Vinny. "Or are you forgetting that some are dead down there, and a lot injured. Not to mention those Arcadians will never let us off. Bet your ass if those 'Princes'," Vinny sneered the word. "Get hurt, and I plan on it, they will push for maximum security penitentiary, if not the death penalty for harming a hair on their precious boys heads. I don't know about you, but I'm not going out like that." Vinny looked down then turned his gun on the gathered crowd and fired a round or two. At the ensuing screams of terror and running feet Vinny could almost feel his courage cover the chill of fear like a mantle. His back straitened as he saw several people were now injured one slumped over. "Now get your ass downstairs and guard the stairs!"

Manuel almost crawled so fast was his leap to his feet. He scrapped his knuckles on the cement roof as he picked up his gun. Henry bolted before he made it to the door. Manuel slammed the door knowing that this would not end well, for any of them. As the two boys passed Gavin and Billy they looked away hating to leave them Manuel swallowed his tears and shut the door behind him.

Break

"First things first,"Bikky spoke low. "This has to be fast before Ryo and Dee get here. If we are in danger when they get here who knows what could happen? Ryo is exhausted and probably won't control his dragon abilities. Talk about letting the cat out of the bag on that one if he sprouts those wings of his and flies to the roof." Rain's eyes widened but he nodded his agreement. "Another thing, they are armed with automatic guns."

"So that means we have about fifteen minutes." Chris looked at his watch.

"Yeah," Rain nodded. "I know Leon called Ryo and Dee they are probably on the way here now."

"Then better make it ten, Dee drives like a maniac." Bikky stood and looked up at the door to the stairs that lead up to the roof. "If they are smart, thy will have at least two on the stairs. Once I disarm them, Chris you incapacitate them. Rain and I will go to the roof. I'll rush in, you surround me with wind, make them all think their aim is off."

"There were six of them," Chris added as Rain and Bikky prepared to leave. "So if there are two on the stairs, there are four on the roof."

"Good to know..." Bikky paused reconfiguring his mental battle plan. "Thanks buddy," Bikky nodded then looked to Rain. "You ready?"

"Bikky," Rain said as they hurried to the door. "I'm not stupid." Bikky frowned at the words as they took up positions on either side of the door. Chris leaned next to Rain to look at the older boys pretty features set in a mask of anger and determination. "That crack head was dead before Ryo shot him." Bikky thought back to the time they were held captive while Randolph attempted to force Ryo's submission. "At the time I did not get it, why would he shoot a man already down? But now I know. He would do anything to protect me. Just like I will do anything to protect Julie."

"Then let's do this." Bikky kicked the door open and dropped into a crouch rolling aside at the bullets that winged past his ear. Rain exhaled sharply he braced himself then pushed the wind strong against his brother.

"Go now!" Rain said once the covering was complete. The boys rapid fired their weapons at the blond intruder. Bikky threw his weight hard into the smaller Manuel. The boy folded under stunned. Bikky snatched the weapon from his hand and smashed it against the stairs. Henry fired wildly not understanding why his bullets seem to dance around the fast moving boy. Rain concentrated hard on the wind around Bikky's body keeping steady pressure that blocked all projectiles and sent them spinning harmless into the wall. Henry backed up as Bikky charged him. He went down hard on the ground. Bikky smirked taking the gun away from him and pounding it into the hard stone steps until it was useless.

"Chris, Rain let's go!" Bikky called over his shoulder. Manuel was slow to get to his feet but he tried to rush for Rain. Chris grabbed him introducing him to his fist.

"I've got them," Chris fended off Henry when the boy tried to help Manuel. Bikky nodded and Rain winked his thanks. They nodded to each other then approached the heavy metal door.

Break

Ryo sat up in bed jarring Slyphe who rolled over into Dee. Dee sat up knocking Cujo from the bed. "Baby, what's up?" Dee grew worried as Ryo wiped his brow which was plastered with his hair turned the color of deep honey where it stuck to his damp skin.

"Rain and Bikky," Ryo got up and pulled his pants on. Dee grew worried as Ryo did not even give him a frown for his lack of clothes. "They are in danger. I can sense Bikky... Rain is blowing enough wind to get noticed."

"They are at school," Dee looked at the clock beside the bed. "First period should be just about over by now," Dee pulled his pants up. "We'll go see what's up." Ryo nodded feeling a sense of foreboding as his and Dee's cell began to ring.

Break

Julie stood as the gun blasts were heard She backed away from Vinny who had stood near her. He grabbed her arm pinching cruelly. "Stay here."

"The cops are coming," Tommy, another of the group paced back and forth his heart feeling as if it were trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"That's not the police," Edward said his voice calm even though a vile grin spread over his face. "If you fire on the police, you can bet your ass they will fire back."

"Then it must be your boyfriend," Vinny said to Julie. Julie gasped hoping he was wrong. She wanted Rain somewhere far from this madness. Somewhere safe. "Silence," Vinny smirked. "Boys, fire when that door opens." Julie screamed as the door was kicked open and Bikky stood there. He rushed for first one boy then the other. Tommy stared in horror ignoring Edward and Vinny yelling for him to aim the gun. "Why aren't you hitting him?" Vinny screamed turning to see Edward knocked hard into the wall. Bikky stood up when Edward slumped over dropping his gun.

"That just leaves you," Rain's voice was as cold as the wind that whipped Julie's hair, most of which came from Rain. He dropped his heavy coat at the entrance. Green eyes shooting daggers at Vinny, Rain took a step forward. Vinny stepped over the railing pulling Julie with him.

"Not another step," Vinny's voice shook with rage. Julie screamed at the strong wind hat shook her body making her balance more precarious as Vinny yanked her over to his side. "I mean it," Vinny threatened, glad to see Edward begin to stir. Edward shook his head but Bikky was waiting for him. He reached for the gun that was kicked out of his reach. His eyes met Bikky's. Edward could not help but feel the terror he had held at bay for so long. "Another step and your girl will believe she can fly."

"You're not that crazy," Rain ground the words out. "But if you are, know you will regret it."

"I don't think so," Vinny smirked thinking he had the upper hand. "Don't you budge. While I've got your attention." Rain waited. Tommy stirred reaching his feet he shook his head. Seeing Rain he gasped then brought his fist up as if to fight. Rain very slowly turned his head to look at him. Tommy gulped as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Sit down," Rain's voice was soft as he motioned with his hand. He gave his head a slight shake. Tommy dropped to his bottom terrorized by the chill in Rain's emerald green eyes.

"Rain," Vinny called. Rain turned to look at Vinny ignoring the sound of Bikky and Edward fighting. "I have a question." Vinny held Julie close to him. Rain remained calm, he knew that if he allowed his emotions to get the best of him he could be what knocks Julie to her demise. " Three years ago you were admitted into the hospital. It was a few day after your mother was murdered." Vinny sneered as Rain tensed at the words. "Oh, did I touch a soft spot?" Vinny laughter grated Rain's already shot nerves. Bikky glared at the boy as he tried to get to Rain's side only to be hampered by a determined Edward. Bikky punched and kicked hoping to knock him out and keep him away from the gun. The boy was nearly larger than Bikky but he was not backing down. "You were not beaten, or so the hospital staff claimed. It was all the press could get from them. But my aunt used to work there. Said she saw proof that you really are a boy. Got her all fired, you know."

"Rain," Julie whimpered when Vinny began to lift her skirt. The sound of the chopper overhead drew Vinny's eyes up.

"Give her back," Rain demanded taking a step forward. Vinny pulled Julie back further on the edge.

"Stay back!" Vinny yelled at the cops. "Come nearer and I will drop her."Vinny turned back to Rain. "You had stitches...where?" Rain closed his mouth his narrowed eyes mere slits of crystallized anger. "How did it feel Rain? Being held down and violated? Did you like it? Or did you wish for death?" Rain ignored the words focusing instead on Julie's reaction to the description. "Did he touch you all over? Did he kiss you?" Julie's knees gave out and she sank into Vinny. They bot wobbled and Rain gripped the log chain he had pulled from his waist in his hand hoping to be able to toss it around her and pull her to safety. She might have bruises from the heavy steel, but at least she would be alive. "Bet you spend a lot of time trying to forget. You love her," Vinny shook his head and Rain began to walk forward. "You'd never love me." Vinny's hands shook as Rain gasped. A look of pure revulsion on his face. "Damn you!" Vinny shouted as Rain bolted forward. "Damn you both!"

"Rain!" Julie screamed sobbing. Rain ran and Vinny shoved her off the school.

"Bikky!" Rain tossed the end of his metal chain wrapping his wrist. Bikky had a second before the end of the chain whipped past him. Snatching it from the air he wrapped it around his wrist. Rain exhaled sharply catching Julie in a bubble of wind that held her firm. Rain jumped down pulling her to him.

"No, Rain, what are you doing?" Julie gripped his arms where they were holding her to him. For a moment Julie had seen the street swim before her eyes. She heard the crowd screaming and imagined for a moment that the wind was holding her aloft. But that couldn't be. It couldn't. Just as the thought solidified in her mind Rain was there pulling her to him. But he couldn't put himself in danger. He could not go down like that. He had to live, he was the best singer she knew, and an soon to be squire and a prince of Arcadia. "You have to live."

"So do you,"Rain whispered in her ear not caring that his hair fell free of his tie. Seeing her go over was like seeing his own heart tumbling. He could not let it happen. He moved before he could even think. "Don't you worry. Bikky's got me and I've got you." Julie sobbed holding on to Rain. "So don't you let go."

Edward saw Bikky at a disadvantage. He knew that in a fair fight he would never take him. This was it, this was his one chance. Edward sat up wiping the blood from his mouth he spit out the tooth that Bikky had long since knocked loose. He jumped Bikky taking him to the ground. Edward swore when he saw that Bikky had not let go of the chain. Edward began to pummel Bikky. "Both of you. I'll kill both of you." Edward ground out between punches. Bikky breathed deep bringing his knees up to strike Edward in the back. The boy gasped tumbling over Bikky. Julie screamed at the lurching of the chain that she and Rain dangled from. Rain held on tight to the chain, his arms like a vise around Julie. He would hold on. He had to.

Break

Ryo stared up in horror to see Rain dangling from the side of the high school's roof six stories off the ground. On Arcadia it would be no big deal. Rain could float himself down on an air current, or Ryo himself could go get him. But this? Media and spectators everywhere, if he fell, he fell to his death. "Rain..." Ryo whispered the name tears clogging his throat. "Oh my boy, oh Rain. Bikky," Dee looked up at the roof as well.

"I'll bet a million Bikky's on the other end of that chain," Dee said with a sigh. "Come on baby, let's go!" Dee and Ryo ran beside Leon on a mad dash to save their children.

Break

This was not happening. Vinny fumed as he watched Rain shift Julie to hanging on his back while he climbed up the chain. "Hold on Julie, just old on." Rain braced his fee against the building. He inched up further hoping to get to th top before her arms gave out. She had to be so tired. In the distance, he heard the sound of he schools bell announcing the beginning of third period. They were on an automatic timer. Rain would have laughed if he were not so annoyed with the entire situation.

Bikky brought his fist hard on the back of Edward's head knocking him far to the side of the roof. Getting to his feet, Bikky began to pull the chain. "No!" Vinny yelled jumping down on top of Rain. Te crowd below screamed as it seemed that all three students would fall. Rain tugged hard on the chain to get enough leverage. Taking a metal clasp from his cuff he clipped the chain around his waist.

"Julie, I need to climb around on front." Rain steadied himself as he pulled Julie up to his face. "Come on, you can do it." Rain nodded shaking his hair out of his face. Bikky jerked forward at the extra weight of Vinny. Rain gasped lacking air as his mid section was squeezed by the boy clinging to his belt. Vinny grimaced vowing to take Rain with him. Bikky strained all of his muscles holding Rain and Julie, another 200 pounds was too much. He slide forward. He would rather die himself than let go.

"Rain," Bikky called. "Climb up, I can't pull you." Chris ran onto the roof assured that Manuel and Henry were out. He saw Bikky struggling and rushed to help him only to see Edward grasp his weapon in his hand. Chris shot forward like a light taking Edward down.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris yelled kicking him squarely in the stomach. "Stay down!" Edward stared over the side of the building where Vinny had disappeared sure that it was all over now. He reached for his gun when Chris ran to help Bikky. Leon, Ryo and Dee reached the roof in time to hear a fateful gun blast.

"Bikky!" Dee lunged for his son sure that he had been shot again while Leon took Chris to the ground covering his slighter body with his much larger one. "You okay?"

Julie looked down at the ground gyrating before her eyes,she had to do something. Rain was busy holding her so he could not pull up and he could not get Vinny off. She was not gong to let that crazy boy kill Rain, he loved her and she loved him. "Rain," Julie wept. "I'm so sorry." Julie reached down and undid the clasp on Rain's belt. With the extra weight of Vinny, the belt slipped free. Julie looked away as Vinny tumbled to the ground below. Bikky lurched with the shift in weight. Ryo caught him before he could fall.

"You're okay," Ryo assured himself helping him tug Rain and Julie back up onto the roof. Rains face was colored near maroon as he was hauled to the roof. "Rain? Rain are you alright?" Ryo panicked as he and Bikky both dropped the chain. Upon reaching the roof Julie hugged Rain tightly. Dee tried to help Rain get to his feet but the boy resisted the pull. "Are you hurt?"

Rain shook his head then met Dee's gaze with a sigh. "I need a belt." Rain gasped when Dee pulled him to his feet and his pants did not follow. Rain had never been more glad for long shirts than he was at that moment as the rest of the police department seemed to crowd the roof.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: This one made me chuckle a bit. Though it seemed slightly rushed. I will try to do better next time. Oh and you were right. Aoi is three now. Please forgive me. I will go back and fix it when I can.


	3. Sweet Tooth

**Honey Glayzed 3**

**Sweet Tooth**

Rain's eyes had not been so wide since this whole debacle began. Bikky hurried to his side and draped the large coat over his brothers shoulders. Bikky snatched the belt from the coat and began to weave it through the loops of Rain's pants. He tied it in a large knot securing Rain's pants amidst the flashing of cameras and Julie's sobs. Bikky then wrapped the large coat around both of them as they were escorted down the stairs. Dee and Ryo were so silent Bikky felt a chill creep down his spine. He knew they took a risk, but they could have done nothing less. Surely Ryo would understand that. Wouldn't he?

Chris had never seen Leon so... Angry did not even come close to the red faced pacing. A large tendon stood out on his forehead as he fumed. Chris could no longer understand what Leon was saying, but he knew enough to hang his head and act contrite. "On top of blatantly disobeying me, you put yourself in danger as well as lied to me.

"I never lied," Chris spoke up knowing that Count D would completely flip out if Leon said he lied.

"You said you were coming out."Leon countered poking a finger at Chris.

"I said we were coming, I never said when!"Chris folded his hands over his chest his expression gone mulish.

"Semantics..." Leon tossed his hands up. "Get in that car right now!" Leon pointed and Chris shut his mouth stomping off away from his older brother.

Rain leaned back against the car holding a handkerchief to Julie's cheek. Ryo had said nothing, he stared between both boys then marched away shaking his head. Bikky knew that was never a good sign. He could feel his eye swelling from several of Edward's punches. His wrist burned where the chain had scraped. There was a nauseating bump on his head from his fight. Rain winced as Julie hugged him rubbing his shirt across the raw skin of his waist where he had tied the chain. His wrist had been wrenched and was swollen terribly. Ryo had gently turned it in his hand before declaring a possible fracture.

On the ground several feet away covered with a white sheet was Vincent Maldovin still clutching Rain's belt in his fist. A stretcher was rolled out with a white sheet over carting Edward. The boy had shot himself in despair of his friend. Manuel and Henry were being pulled out in handcuffs. Thomas, who called himself Gavin after his favorite artist was limping out his hands cuffed at his back. William, also known as Billy was still unconscious from his fighting with Bikky.

"I don't," Dee began addressing Bikky and Rain. "Even want to know what you were thinking."

"You were told to stay out of this one," Ryo said before Dee could go on. "Maintain normal human limitations." Ryo hissed in a low voice so that he could not be overheard.

"Anything could have happened to you," Dee said his heart still not slowing down after seeing Rain hanging from the roof of the school. He and Ryo paced around in perfect symmetry.

"Not to mention, someone was bound to notice the shifting wind," Ryo aimed a deep look at Rain. "You blew enough that I could smell you all the way from the house."

"You had better hope this does not come back to bite us in the rear," Dee pointed at Bikky then Rain.

Rain lower lip began to quiver and Bikky got mad."Dudes," Bikky grew defensive. "Tag-teaming us! That's hardly fair!" Bikky folded his arms careful of the wrist he knew to be badly injured from holding not only Rain and Julie, but Vinny as well. "Ryo, you could scent us in danger if we were a county away, so that hardly applies. That's just how much we love each other. Laton explained that to me." Bikky hoped to calm the slanted gaze Ryo was giving them. Ryo swore in Japanese before looking away from his son. Rain tensed and Bikky grew worried. A lack of English was never a good sign. "You won't even let us explain, let alone see it from our perspective."

"I do understand," Ryo said calming his voice. "Bikky, I was suspended from work for going in after Dee. I know." Ryo nodded. "But I was suspended. Just because I understand does not make it any less wrong."

"We're grounded?" Rain asked looking at his parents.

Ryo shook his head to which Dee gaped at him. "You won't learn anything," Ryo sighed placing the tips of his fingers to his forehead recalling just how tired he actually was. "But you have to be punished for such behavior."

"Damn right they do," Dee groused placing his hands on Ryo's hips holding the man up.

"I'm not cooking until next week," Ryo walked away towards the car.

"You're going to starve us!" Bikky exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"I never said I was not going to feed you, Baka!" Bikky backed down at the hand that was rapped smartly on his forehead. "I said I was not cooking. We will get fast food tonight, there will be plenty of microwavable dishes. I hear that DelMons makes a great crock pot stew."

"You're serious," Rain said tears brimming in his eyes. "But you always make everything. Even when you don't cook we can reheat prepared meals."

"Not this week," Ryo shook his head. "Get in the car."

"But..." Bikky tried to reason with Ryo. "This was easy, hardly dangerous. I disarmed them all quick." Bikky decided, from the glare he received, that mentioning the guns was not the best move. He got into the car while Julie was escorted to her parents. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Dee, do something..." Rain implored thinking of a week without even homemade breakfast. Ryo always made sure, no matter how early he had to get up, that they had a home made breakfast together.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he buckled his seat belt. "It's not like you'll starve," he assured the boys. "I'll even get dessert. Keebler has fantastic cookies." Ryo ground out when Dee pulled away from the curb. Rain began to weep.

Break

George closed his cell phone with a sigh. He would be heading back into America at the end of this week, and it looked as if he would be doing it without Jhaymes. Zarro had him stationed in Jerusalem with Soofu A. Jhaymes said he was alright and not to worry. But this was the second time that this particular assignment had been extended. George looked at the crystal that Angel had given him. It was still clear. Ponchi stood on top of it smiling her encouragement. With shift in the wind she sat beside him on the bed. George leaned into her embrace used to this large form now that he had seen it so many times. "Georgie," Ponchi spoke, her lilting voice like music to his ears. "He will return to you."

"I know," George sighed getting up to dress for the day. "He always does." Ponchi tinkled her reply and George ran a bath thinking of the last time he had shared a bubble bath with Jhaymes. "He had better," George shook his head as he dropped the robe. This time Nari was not here, he was away with Jhaymes as squire's sometimes went with their knights on missions to train them. George wondered if Ryo and Dee would allow Bikky and Rain to go off with Laton and Nestoir if the need ever arose. At the moment the boys were still complaining that Ryo had not cooked anything. It had been two days since the last home cooked meal. George hoped that by the time he made it in, Ryo would be cooking again.

George walked over to the balcony dragging a large comforter from the bed with him. He watched the snow swirling around the lands missing Jhaymes ability to keep him warm even amidst the cold February weather. George thought that the blanket still smelled of Jhaymes, or maybe his heart was simply longing for the man he loved. Ponchi shivered back in her tiny fairy form. She went into her home. George kept it by the bedside when Jhaymes was not in residence. George rubbed his arms then gazed up at the moon.

Break

Rain stood aside as Bikky stirred the can of marinara sauce. "Rain," Bikky turned around with a sigh. "Don't just stand there, boil the meatballs." Bikky looked up to see Ryo in the doorway. "Thanks for making the noodles."

"You're welcome," Ryo grinned choosing to ignore the sarcasm. It had been years since his family had eaten sauce from a jar. "The bread is in the box, I bought it from a bakery this morning." Bikky made a face. Sure, bakery bread, wasn't as good as home made Ryo bread. "Dee, Lyo and I ate before we picked you boys up from your training, so good night. Lyo needs his bath at seven thirty, in bed by eight."

"Where are you going?" Bikky turned around wiping his hands on Ryo' apron that he was wearing.

Ryo smiled at Bikky. "To bed." Bikky gasped as Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist pulling him back. "You aren't the only one suffering from the lack of home made food, so I am making it up to him."

"Ugh," Rain slurped his iced tea. "He doesn't have to suffer, just cook." Rain groused. He looked down at his baggy clothes minus the heavy metal chains since they were in the house. "I think I lost weight."

"It's only been two days." Dee countered.

"Precisely," Rain complained. "By the end of the week I'll be even skinnier, then my voice really will be the biggest thing on me."

"Then you'll just have to eat more ice cream." Ryo pointed out what he had supplied for the boys dessert. Rain rolled his eyes as his parents dashed upstairs. Lyo sat at the table with his coloring books while the boys sat down to dinner.

"Bikky," Rain leaned on his elbows on the table. "Given the choice, would you do it again?"

Bikky looked over at his brother with a smirk on his face, his deep blue eyes shining with mirth. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," Rain leaned down with a smile he slurped his noodles. "Me too." Rain sipped his tea, finding that the food that was not made by Ryo upset his stomach more so he drank more. "Good thing for me that Julie's parents want me over to dinner tomorrow."

"Maybe not," Bikky laughed at his brother's hopeful expression. "Ryan said that Ryo cooks better than his mom."

"Ryo cooks better than just about anyone," Rain sighed as he pushed his fork through the lumpy mess of sauce on his plate.

Break

Ryo tried to remain standing. He did, but every time Dee kissed him so deep he lost the ability to do more than hold on. "You know," Dee's voice penetrated the haze that Ryo's mind had become. "I do understand what the boys did and why."

"I know," Ryo managed after the third attempt to speak. "But..." Ryo trembled. Dee's thick, callused fingers rubbed under his shirt. Finding a pert nipple he pinched. "Oh, Dee," Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms feeling the other's mans chest like a brand on his skin. "We can talk about this later."

"Yeah, later," Dee agreed turning Ryo in his arms. Ryo found the back of his knees pressed into the bed.

"And later you will wear whatever it is that you bought when you went to the store with George," Dee said his tongue sliding along the side of Ryo's neck.

"Yes, later," Ryo promised falling back on the bed. Dee climbed over Ryo pressing their bodies together.

"I'll hold you to that," Dee promised his hand wiggling into Ryo's pants.

"Yes, hold me," Ryo spread his legs in wanton abandon. Dee's large, warm hand cupped his rising arousal. "There," Ryo heard the whimper in his voice, but he could do nothing to change it. Ryo brought his hands to Dee's belt, pulling Dee free. Dee groaned at the sure, gentle grip as Ryo stroked him. Ryo loved the way Dee felt in his hands, so different from himself, yet so similar. Long and hick. He recalled his fear of the first time that Dee had entered him. Would he fit? That was the question that plagued him. Now he knew, he knew and he wanted. "Dee," Ryo moaned pushing the man's pants past his hips.

"Want it baby?" Dee murmured licking a hot trail down Ryo's ear. The taste of Ryo flooded his senses. Right at the base of his throat, where Ryo's heart beat pulsed Dee pressed his tongue.

"Dee," Ryo gasped at the thick fingers that pinched his nipples. "Hai," Ryo purred arching his back offering more of his body to Dee.

"Tell me, I love when you say it," Dee kissed his way along Ryo's chest avoiding the one thing he knew that Ryo wanted.

"My..." Ryo gasped his need great. "Dee lick them," Ryo released his hold on Dee to bring his hands up to grasp the man's head. Ryo held Dee to his chest. "Suck them," Dee opened his hot mouth over Ryo's chest taking him in nipping lightly then sucking to sooth he tiny hurt. Ryo groaned his fingers flexing in Dee's thick hair. Ryo was so lost the rest of his clothes seemed to melt away under the onslaught of Dee's talented hands. Dee slid down Ryo's body making sure to touch and taste as much of the delectable skin as possible. Ryo was a writhing wreck by the time he made it place small biting kisses on his thighs. "Dee..." Ryo hitched his hips with his legs splayed. "Onegaishimasu."

Now was a time, Dee thought, when Ryo forgetting English was good. In fact, it was very good. With no warning, Dee sucked Ryo in whole his tongue working over the hot flesh appreciating the earthy flavor. Dee pulled up, sucking in air, he blew a hot breath over Ryo's trembling member, before licking the drop from the tip. "Is it good?"

"Hai, Koibito, sugoi," Ryo gripped Dee's hair in his hands as the man sucked and licked him. Ravishing his body with his mouth and hands. Dee wriggled his body around until his own need was near Ryo's face. Ryo did not hesitate to suck Dee inside tasting the man he had fallen so deeply in love with. Ryo hitched his hips at the fingers probing him deep inside. "Oh..." Ryo gasped as Dee rolled over onto his back pulling Ryo until he straddled him. Both thighs on either side of Dee's face his fingers loosening Ryo. Dee felt surrounded by the taste, the scent, the feel of Ryo. Delight edged every frantic beat of his heart.

"Ready baby?" Dee asked not really ready to relinquish the feel of Ryo's hot mouth on him, especially when the man moved to pay homage to the swollen globes that quivered with need. Dee wanted more lip work, but nothing compared to the tight enclosure of Ryo's inner sanctum.

"Um..." Ryo lifted his leg and flopped over onto his back offering his body to Dee. Climbing over him, Dee grinned rubbing himself over the slick, relaxed portal.

"I want to feel you come from the inside." Dee purred in Ryo's ear as he pressed inside. Ryo caught his breath at the heat that enveloped him. It was coming, Ryo had been primed by Dee's fingers and mouth, now the thrusting. Pressure right on his sweetest spot inside. "Come for me," Dee commanded pushing in harder, harder. Ryo gasped his voice calling out Dee's name at each caress. Ryo could feel it building, blinding pleasure swamping every pore. Dee was so deep, Ryo raised his legs higher taking more in. "Baby, your insides are on fire," Dee whispered as his body was gripped by the spasms as Ryo exploded. Dee smiled as deep down inside his body reveled in the feeling of Ryo as he cried out his name. There was truly no better sound in the world.

Break

Rain waved at the Knight that dropped him off at the front door of Julie's house. He sensed a disturbance in the wind. Damn photographers, everywhere he went, they were like bloodhounds. He took the steps two at a time ringing the bell with the flowers behind his back. He smiled as he gave the flowers to Julie's mom. He had another gift for Julie. One secreted in his large pocket. Mrs Summers looked at the young boy on her porch offering her flowers and her heart tumbled from her chest down to her toes, moments before she tumbled into his arms. "Kayla," Her husband admonished after Rain turned nearly purple with shock and embarrassment. "Let up, the boy can't breathe."

"Thank you," Kayla wept kissing Rain's cheeks. "Oh Joseph, he saved her. He saved out little girl."

"I know," Joseph clapped Rain on the back. "Thank you, son, thank you. Come on in." Joseph pulled Rain inside where Ryan sat at he table nursing a few cracked ribs after being hit with the butt of a large gun. Ryan smiled at Rain his lip swollen.

"I feel like hell," Ryan chuckled a bit. "You look like you took a walk in the park." Ryan grumbled over at the large black coat that Rain draped over the coat rack. "How is that?"

Rain said nothing, but he pulled he sleeve of his shirt back to reveal the bandage on his wrist. "It's completely raw, you should see my waist," Rain flushed. "Not that you ever will." He pointed after pulling his sleeve back down. "It's all that knight training."

"Yah," Ryan shook his head. "Sure," He would never say it, but from the videos of the news cast, for a moment, just for a moment, the space around Rain, was the exact shade of his eyes. What was this boy? Ryan wondered as Rain pressed a kiss to Julie's cheek. Julie closed her eyes inhaling the wild, free scent of Rain. She turned her face into his hair. Ryan made a disgusted sound and left them alone in the sitting room. "Dinner will be ready soon." Ryan informed them. Rain nodded his head before he pulled Julie into his arms.

"Rain," Julie whispered as she held him tight. "We need to talk." Those four words haunted Rain all during dinner even as he smiled and laughed with Kayla and Joseph. He traded harmless banter with Ryan all the while stealing covert looks at Julie. By the time dessert arrived, Rain was a bundle of stuttering nerves. When the dinner was over Rain sat on the back porch swing with Julie. Her mom had giggled as she turned on the porch light for them, then cosed the curtains.

Once they were alone Rain sat with his hands around the little box hidden in the folds of his sleeves. "Julie..." Rain asked when he could find his voice. She looked so pretty with her hair loose and curling around her face. He loved her so much. Sure, he could not tell her everything about his life, but he told her things no one else knew. Well maybe not everything, but enough. No one knew that as a child he was terrified of Winnie the Pooh. His mom said he screamed for a full hour after the photo at the mall. Julie had laughed for about as long after he had told her that. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Julie gasped reaching over to move Rain's hair. "No... Of course not," Julie kissed him her heart beating so fast she was sure he could hear it. "No, I just want to know how you did it." Julie clasped his hands in hers. "When Vinny threw me off the roof, I felt it." Julie looked down at their hands. Then brought them to her chest. "I felt the wind surround me, then you were there. It held me up and then you were there. I need to know Rain, how...How did you do it?"

"Julie I love you," Rain said his own heart pattering along with hers. "But I can't tell you."

"Why not? I know it was you it was the same shade of your eyes."Julie looked up at him. "Was it magic?"

"If I don't tell you will you hate me?" Rain asked his deep green eyes poring into Julie. "Because the thought of losing you pales in comparison to being eaten by a six foot tall lion or a pissed off dragon. I love you."

"What are you talking about? Lions? Dragons?" Julie stared at him like she had never seen him before. In the moonlight his hair gleamed and for the first time she noted the small braids hidden in the folds of his hair closed with small silver beads. "This is like some sort of comic book. Have you seen the ones Ryan collects? He said that they are Manga, like a Japanese thing." Julie closed her mouth when she realized she was rambling. As she was quiet Rain offered her the small box. "What..."

"Open it," Rain urged when she simply stared at the velvet covered box in her hand.

"Rain," Julie sighed as she opened the box to see a star burst pattern in diamonds twinkling in the moonlight. "It's beautiful."

"You once said I was your sun, well you are my stars,"Rain sighed as her lips met his. "Please trust me. If I could tell you. I would explain, but I can not and I am sorry. But please, just tell me that you still love me."

"I still love you," Julie confessed taking the hair pin out of it's box. "Jut don't get tired of me okay. Don't find some rich, royal princess and forget about me."

"There is no princess that suits me better than you," Rain kissed her lips his tongue sliding out to taste her sweetness. "You are my princess." Rain kissed and cuddled for bit more, before he got to his feet. "Let's not betray your parents trust my lady," Rain bowed low to her. "Besides, If I leave now, I can just make curfew." Rain was still smiling as he closed the back gate. He would walk around to the front of the house to meet the car. As he passed the alleyway behind the house a cold, pale hand yanked in hard and slammed him into the side of the house.

Rain reacted on instinct ducking down he aimed a fist low. He heard a grunt at the solar plexus taking his attacker by surprise. Rain heard a shuffle of leather and kicked his feet out taking his attacker down, he bounced to his feet. "Wow, you're good," The man on the ground wiped blood from his lips his hair obscured his face from Rain. "You smell delightful."

"You'll have to kill me first," Rain promised keeping his fighting stance loose his balance just the way Count D had first taught him.

"Kill you, oh no, dear boy," The figure stood and began to punch at Rain backing him against the wall with surprising speed and agility. Rain's head smacked the concrete hard and he was turned until the strange man was behind him pushing him against the building. Rain grunted, then wiggled for purchase and pressed back until he could bring his feet up. He kicked back propelling himself away from the wall taking the both of them down.

"I'd would rather die a thousand deaths," Rain shoved his elbow hard in the chin of the man behind him. "Than suffer rape..."

"You think I want sex?" The man's laughter had a dark ring to it that set Rain's teeth on edge. "Oh dear boy, I like my partners female. And while you are lovely to look at, you are decidedly male."

"You mean... Then why attack me?" Rain tossed the cloud of hair out of his face so that he could see his assailant. Just as he did a cloud moved over the moon.

"You smell so good," The man's voice seemed to be getting closer to Rain. Rain gasped as he vanished from in front of him and he felt cold hands on his waist. He could feel the penetrating chill through his many layers. "I have always had the most horrible sweet tooth." Rain gasped as he felt sharp teeth sink in to his neck.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Okay, not a long chapter. And not all that I had planned took place, but the next chapter should be fun... TTFN


	4. Cavities

Honey Glayzed 4

Cavities

Dee leaned back in bed his arm draped over the small of Ryo's warm back. The man lay on his stomach with his head cradled in his arm sleeping peaceful amidst the soft sheets. Just as Dee prepared to lean in and place a kiss on Ryo's brow he sat up abruptly. "Baby!"

"Rain!" Ryo sat up pulling his pants from the foot of the bed. "He is... I smell his blood."

"Blood," Dee got dressed. He gasped in horror as his cell phone rang.

Break

Liondre gasped as the scent of Rain's agitation reached him. He looked to the house but could see nothing. He left the limousine and rushed following the scent. What he saw chilled the marrow of his bones. Rain was bundled in the arms of a tall, dark-clad stranger. Rain had brought his hand up to fend off the attacker, but it was captured in a hand and held firm. Rain struggled, his vision blurring. He saw Liondre and resumed his struggle despite the weakness that stole over his limbs. "What are you doing? Get away from him!" Liondre summoned his sword and brandished it.

"I am not taking too much," The beast looked up from his drinking to growl the words at The knight. "He can lose another pint or two and be alright." The creature resumed his bite causing Rain to gasp. He was now too weak to even try to shove away. Liondre shook his head rushing forward with his sword. It clattered against the cool wall knocked aside, even though the vampire had not moved. Liondre went to the side as if the shadows had attacked him. Liondre stretched out his arm calling the weapon back into his hand. He swung again only to have the shadows moved as if a hand deflected it. "Fine then,"The voice sounded vaguely familiar as he shoved Rain away from him. Liondre dropped his sword to avoid impaling the boy and caught him in his arms.

Still conscious, Rain looked up at the person whose face he had glimpsed the second time he had been bitten. "Vlad..." Rain forced the word out past his parched throat. "Why?" Rain closed his eyes and could not lift them again. Liondre looked up, but was surrounded by mist as the strange apparition vanished. Just as he was about to call for help, flashing lights appeared and Ryo was rushing into the alley Dee at his side.

Break

Bikky paced outside the room at the consulate where they had closeted his younger brother. Liondre sat through the interrogation by Laton the knight was shaking from head to toe. "Vlad..." Laton ground out the room heating with the fire of his rage. Bikky shielded himself, just as the Salamander knight did.

"You called," Bikky stared up in awe as the topic of conversation rushed into the room. "I heard the young wind rider was injured. What happened?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Bikky flamed at Vlad forcing the ancient creature to back up a step. "How could you do it? How the hell could you bite him? After all you said about his innocence, you said he was beautiful. How could you?"

"I would never eat anything that sweet," Vlad grimaced raising his hand to block the flames, his ire at being attacked and falsely accused high. "What is the meaning of this?" Vlad caught the flames and used them to yank Bikky to him. Bikky released the fire before he could get to Vlad bringing his fists up instead. "Very brave little dragon, but I warn you not to try my patience."

"And I warn you," Ryo placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder. "To stay the hell away from my sons."

"Of all the blood drinkers in this city, in this place, under your oaths," Vlad began his eyes blazing with unspeakable rage. "Why do you think I did this?"

"You're the only one strong enough that you think you can get away with it," Bikky growled from where he had been shoved behind Ryo.

"I told you," Vlad shouted, "I don't eat sweets."

"He said your name!" Ryo shoved Vlad back. "The knight who found him said the person seemed to fight with shadows and could vanish into mist. Then Rain, before he lost consciousness, said Vlad, why? Why would he say that if he had not seen your face?"

"He said..." Vlad paused in the process of defending himself against Ryo. "We must go, on a hunt."

"A hunt?" Dee exited the room where he had been with Rain. He was the only one that had Rain's blood type and was able to donate some blood. "A hunt for what?"

"The one that actually did this," Vlad stared about at the men that surrounded him. "For surely it was not me."

"So you say..." Ryo grumbled.

"Scent me," Vlad walked over to Ryo. He actually liked this particular Arcadian family. They were strong and loyal to one another. Capable humans always earned his respect. "If your son's blood is upon me you may challenge me."

Ryo stared at Vlad and saw a man at the end of his patience. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Centering his mind, when he opened his eyes, the pupils were slanted, like a dragon sleeping in his skin. Ryo leaned into Vlad. With his mouth slightly open he inhaled. In Vlad, he could smell power, intelligence, strength and grace. He could scent the night, but no winds. There was no lightness or innocence. There was no Rain. "You have my apology," Ryo backed away then turned on his heel. "Dee you stay here and watch over..." Ryo turned around looking for Bikky. He looked into the room where Rain lay and saw his oldest son sitting vigil at his bedside. "Watch over them. Vlad and I will find this thing, and kill it." Vlad winced vowing to find it first.

Break

Leon hung up the phone with a sigh. JJ has said that the situation was under control and that they were not needed, but he still wanted to go out and help them. If there was a vampire in the city that was feeding on the young, it was everyone's problem. When he had said as much, JJ had agreed confessing that he was already out searching. "D, I want you to stay in tonight." Leon explained. D nodded, for once not arguing with Leon. Instead he smiled and offered his lips for a kiss. Leon lingered a moment over the succulent morsels.

D chuckled when he felt tugging on the edge of his robe. Looking down he saw Kurayami crawling at his feet. "He is so sweet." D bent to retrieve their child. "Aoi will probably play with the Honlon for another hour or so before she goes to sleep. I hope you are back safely before then," D said as Leon kissed their baby.

"I will do my best," Leon promised. After another kiss he left the shop. Not sure who or what he was looking for.

Break

Ryo headed in a direct path to the alley behind Julie's house where Rain had been attacked. He opened all of his senses to the area. "It seems to be everywhere." He said looking around, "Very strong, I could almost mistake it for you. In fact it smells like you. But not, it has... something else. And Rain. I definitely smell Rain's blood."

"We should split up," Vlad said scenting the area as well. "If you find him first call me."

"Sure, if I haven't killed it already," Ryo stomped away leaving Vlad to stand behind him. Shaking his head, Vlad vanished into the night he had to find it before Ryo.

Ryo walked on, the shifting clouds seeming to dance over the moon. He felt a strong wind of Vlad, only it was changed, different somehow. Ryo looked all around but was wrapped in a heavy accented voice. "Well now," Ryo tensed as he realized that the creature was behind him. "You smell dangerous. Care to dance?"

"I don't dance with monsters that feed on the innocent," Ryo whirled facing the dark cloaked figure. He gasped when the figure seemed to vanish into the shadows. "Show yourself."

"But this is more fun," A hand grabbed Ryo. It was shoved aside as Ryo brought a hand up and pushed the creature back. "Ummm...feisty," Ryo dropped down, then kicked out. "You smell hot. I am not into men, never think it." The figure laughed. "I mean fire, dragon fire," Ryo shoved both elbows back into the form pressed to his back. "I should eat something more than sweets, my dad will scold."

"You bastard," Ryo surged against the man who grabbed his arms. They grappled, Ryo called forth all of his strength to defend himself.

"My parents were quite wed when I was born," The attacker laughed.

"I would not suggest biting me," Ryo punched out unable to connect due to the shifting shadows, he brought back his hand stinging. Ryo saw that he was bleeding as if his hand had been cut by a knife. "My blood would kill you."

"Really?" The creature said tugging Ryo to him. Ryo yanked his hand back leaving a smear on the cold, pale hand. With fingers that glistened with Ryo's blood in the moonlight he waved at Ryo. "Not stinging, how's it taste? Hmmm?" He licked his fingers. "Oh wow, good stuff, if a bit sweet. Not like that kid," The assailant had to duck fast at the barrage of flames that grazed him. "But more like a gentleness." The words came at Ryo from the ground. "You're homosexual," The creature laughed again. "Submissive if this taste is correct, and...Arcadian Royalty."

"Who the hell are you?" Ryo grumbled preparing for another attack.

"No one to concern yourself with," The laugh set Ryo's teeth on edge.

"I'll concern myself until you're dead," Ryo attacked again this time sending so many flames the entire alley glowed hot orange as if a bonfire had been lit. At first it seemed as if the flames had been deflected by the shadows shifting in the night wind. Ryo sent more, and more, more still. The shadows fell away and the vampire fell down with his hands up trying to block the flames but it was too much. He gasped in the heat wincing in pain as his palms burned. "How dare you bite my son?!"

"Snap Dragon!" Ryo heard his grandmother's voice, but it went unheeded as he inhaled the brisk night wind. He forced more flames through his hands. Ryo watched as his opponent fell down under the onslaught of his rage. Ryo saw a moment of fear on the oddly familiar face as the shadows cracked the flames reached him. Still Ryo did not let up. In his mind he saw a limp Rain carried into the consulate, his neck bleeding the two puncture wounds testimony to the monster that had attacked him.

Ryo opened his mouth to emit the finishing blow. He could feel the flames build in his gullet, billowing up through his throat, coating his esophagus, his rage knew no bounds. Just as he prepared to release them a heavy body crashed into him taking him to the ground. Ryo's flames scorched a harmless path to the sky. He looked around for a third assailant and saw only Vlad. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked getting to his feet he could feel the presence of his grandmother making him confused as to why she was not helping him.

"I won't let you kill him," Vlad imposed his body in front of the fallen vampire. Smoke wafted from his body evidence of the power of dragon fire.

"Stand aside," Ryo countered tossing his hand in a gesture of dismissal. He took a step forward only to have Vlad pull a long, dragon hilted sword and brandish it in front of him. The same sword he had allowed Ryo to use in defeating Cho Da Koen. "Vlad... He bit my son." Ryo knocked the sword aside.

"He is my son," Vlad caught Ryo around the waist. He lifted Ryo off his feet and sent him back. "He's my son."

Ryo looked down at the singed creature that was getting to his feet. "Your son?"

"Mihnea." Vlad looked at his son, the resemblance making sense to Ryo as he looked at both of them together. "Why did you not seek me out first? Why did you bite the child?"

"I was hungry," Mihnea complained. "I was on my way to see you when I scented him. You know I can't resist sweets."

"Dammit boy," Vlad knocked him hard on the head. "You should have. Apologize to his highness." Mihnea looked wary as he eyed Ryo. The dragon prince seemed as if an apology would hardly appease him. Nothing short of reducing him to ashes would appease him. With a sigh he produced a large, carved jewel in the shape of a dragon. The ruby eyes glinted in the flames that still burned around them feeding off of Ryo's smoldering resentment. "Societus Draconis," Vlad assumed a similar position as his son. "From one prince to another, please accept my apology."

"What..." Ryo shook his head then sighed folding his arms over his chest. He looked at Torcha. "Is that what you you came here to tell me?" Torcha nodded looking from father to son she offered a smile recognizing the respect the creatures offered. "I am not the one you have to apologize to." Ryo spun on his heel to head back to his family.

Mihnea watched Ryo leave shocked that he had been nearly bested. He smelled as a hafling, and yet no hafling should have that much power. Especially a catamite. "Your thoughts shame us, you will apologize again."

"For thoughts he does not know of?" Mihnea looked from the angry dragon prince to Vlad. "Father, are you mad?"

"Mad...Incensed is more like it," Vlad knocked his son on the head again. "That boy is a friend of mine. A would-be squire if his light did not give me headaches after prolonged exposure." Vlad sighed. "There is a strength in him I would like to see cultivated."

"I know, I tasted it," Mihnea had to duck his father's hand quickly. "Sorry," he grumbled. "If I knew the boy was special to you, or the highnesses, I would have had more caution, but he does not taste of the tears of the seraphim."

"He is not of age," Vlad explained. "He has not ingested them yet. Not until they reach adulthood will they lose their age."

"Oh..." Mihnea said as Vlad began to head back to Arcadia. "You know," Mihnea licked a spare drop of blood from his lips that had been left behind from Ryo. "That's not his father."

"Say that in front of him and he may try to immolate us both," Vlad smirked thinking of the deep bonds the family had for each other. "So, why are you here?"

"What, not happy to see me?" Mihnea joked then ducked his fathers hand with snicker. "Several reasons," Mihnea explained inhaling, he exhaled shaking the last of the soot and smoke from his body. He looked as pristine as if he had not had a battle with Ryo. "Matthias is angry, he claims that you killed his father... maybe for good this time." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Grandfather Mircea is awake and raving about some mouth that releases the demons of hell. He wants me to bring a slayer and a royal. Uncle Mircea is as grumpy as usual and Uncle Radu is claiming that the English woman is plotting to kill him in your absence. I think he fancies her and just won't admit it and she is getting annoyed. I also heard I had a sister now, it is so rare for you make others, but I will welcome her if you deemed her worthy of your blood. Further more, there is someone I would like for you to meet." Vlad raised a brow at his son. "I have been seeing her for some time now." Mihnea took a deep breath.

"A girl," Vlad brought his fingers to his temple. "We have to go, bring her by later. Let's get you pardoned."

"Pardoned?" Mihnea looked at his father who was busy turning to mist. "But I apologized."

"You honestly think Laton will accept that?"Vlad's exasperation could be heard on the wind as Mihnea followed him into the night.

Break

"I understand," George sat his phone down with a sigh. He looked for Nari then sighed realizing the squire had gone with Jhaymes on this mission. He would have to call for an escort to bring him to the palace. His mind was awash in worries for Jhaymes and now this had to happen to Rain. He opened his mouth summon Ponchi, but the door opened to admit Buffy. "Hello," George inclined his head.

"Your Fairy just came by, said we are going to the palace," Buffy did not mind being cloistered here with him. There was room here for Dawn, Giles, Anya and Xander. Willow and Tara spent most of their time at the palace with Princess Clarisande and her acolyte Ryan. She was beginning to enjoy George's company and it kept her away from the confusion of Angel and Spike. Their situation was still unresolved. George nodded at her with a smile. "You look nice," Buffy took in his long orange cossack and white pants. His hair was in many braids with orange ties holding them together.

"Thank you," George smiled pulling a cloak about his body. He liked them better than a heavy coat. He was just reaching to place Ponchi in an inside pocket when a cold hand brushed along his side. Buffy was quick to yank George behind her and brandish a stake.

"Whoa! Whats all this?" George gasped at the highly annoyed tone of the blond intruder. "I come all this way from Rome, yes Rome, just to visit and my life is threatened. Is that any way to greet a friend?"

"Hello Marilyn," George laughed stepping around Buffy to embrace his long time friend. "Rome you say. I have not seen or heard from you in four months and you just show up from Rome."

"Well, you know," Marilyn batted his eyes at George. "When in love..."

"You met someone?" George heaved a sigh of relief. He had feared that Marilyn would spend eternity pining for Azrial.

"Not someone new," Marilyn shook his head his heart, or what was left of it, fluttering as he prepared to tell of his adventure.

"Well tell me on the way," George hurried past and Marilyn was a bit nonplussed that his story would have to wait for George seemed intent on leaving. "I was on my way to the palace when you showed up."

"Oh..." Marilyn hurried behind George who was pleased to see Nori hitched to a covered carriage. It would be heated inside as snow still fell around the land of Arcadia, blanketing this chilly February night.

"Rain has been bitten by a foolish creature...oh no, Marilyn," George paused eying his friend suspiciously. "You didn't..."

"Bite Rain," Marilyn's eyes popped, so wide did they open. "Ryo already dislikes me. No surer way to end up a smoldering ball of flames than by harming that boy. I may be many things, slut included, but I am not stupid."

"That's debatable," George laughed glad to be bantering with his friend again. "Slut?"

"Thats what Azi called me that night after he found me with my pants around my ankles and this large man pounding away my frustration. But I just told him, how dare you call me a slut when you are out every night. If I am slut, then so are you. He snatched him away from me and broke his neck. Did not even eat him, just killed him for daring to touch me. Since then, he has been so...constant." Marilyn climbed into the seat next to George ignoring Buffy as just a guard so that he could finish his tale. She climbed in and sat opposite them.

As he chattered, Buffy took the time to observe them in case she had to move quickly. This was a vampire, not like the ones she fought back in Sunnydale, but closer to the real thing, like what Alucard was... or Dracula, she would have to remember that. Of all the annals she had studied while here, when they mentioned Alucard, they were talking about Dracula, the Carpathian, Wallachian prince was also referred to as the son of the Dragon. He had so many titles. Buffy watched Marilyn's pale hair where it fell near George's long dark locks. Where Marilyn's skin was white as death, George was crisp as fallen snow. He had a healthy blush to his cheeks and a glimmer in his eyes that was missing from Marilyn's. George shone like a jewel in the carriage while Marilyn seemed like the marble that would be used to form a statue.

"You're different from other vampires," Buffy looked at him gaining his scornful attention.

"I have gotten used to respectful servants," Marilyn looked her over. "Do not address me so easily. Keep the dragon's dumpling safe and mind your own girl."

"Excuse me," George intervened before Buffy's stake could be introduced to Marilyn in a pointy way. "But Marilyn, she is no servant. Like Faith, she is a slayer. She is guarding me as a favor to Jhaymes who is out on a mission for his Majesty Zarro."

"Oh you're the one for the hellmouth," Marilyn said not bothering to apologize for his rudeness. George just sighed as the Palace came into view. Same old Marilyn. George just shook his head as he was told all about Milan, and France and all the places that Azrial had taken him to. George practically ran from the carriage as soon as it stopped rushing inside, Buffy at his heels. Marilyn was left staring after them in shock. This was a side of George he was not sure he liked. It had begun to emerge when he first entered this Arcadian kingdom, but now it was more pronounced. Marilyn frowned looking after his friend. Perhaps he could not treat George as he had before. But then again, had Ryo not already warned him? Marilyn decided to play nice this time around. See how far that got him.

Break

"Nice hickey you got there," Rain's eyes were slow to open. The lashes like long velvet curtains over polished emeralds. When he did he smiled to see Count D resting a hand on his throat. Leon had returned to the shop to collect him and the rest of his family when he heard that the vampire had been found. Lord D, seven months pregnant, was not allowed to tend to such a wound in his condition, so Count D had volunteered. Bikky opened his mouth to say more but Count D looked up at him. "I was just going to say that I was glad to see him awake. They got the guy, though, the one that bit you."

"Vlad," Rain sat up touching his neck which was just a little red around where he was bitten, but no punctures remained. He still could not believe that he had been bitten. "Why would he..."

"Please discontinue to besmirch my father's name," Rain gasped bringing up his fist as he noted the intruder in his room. "The one who drank of your blood was me." Mihnea dropped down to one knee. His father had railed at him for at least twenty minutes demanding that he apologize to Rain his brother and his father, both of them. Not to mention King Laton and Queen Torcha, both of which would gladly suffer the heartburn eating their kind caused just to be rid of him. "I mean you no harm Wind Rider Rain, Prince of the Eastern Fire Dragons of Arcadia. I understand that my actions could be considered a declaration of war between our kingdoms and would like for us to remain on friendly terms. Do you accept my apology?"

Rain looked down at the legend bowing before him. So this was the son that looked so like his father as to be mistaken for him? Yes, Rain could see it now. The dark brown hair nearly black and the bright, fierce, piercing eyes with heavy brows and high cheekbones, full lips and strong build. This was Mihnea the Evil. "You're not evil," Rain said instead of accepting the apology. "Just a glutton," Rain fell back upon his pillows when he saw Ryo and Dee re-enter the room. "I'll forgive you, but...Ryo...I think I need steak to fortify my blood."

"Steak?" Ryo was at his side clutching his hand which Rain lay limp on the blanket. "You want me to cook you a steak?"

"And potatoes," Rain inhaled heavily as if the action was just too much for him. "Smothered in onions and peppers."

"Steamed rice," Bikky chimed in. "Steamed rice might help him."

"Really?" Dee asked his arms folded as Ryo looked upon the prone form upon the bed. Bikky's nod was quite effusive. Bikky gasped as Ryo's hand snaked out to pinch both of Rain's nostrils until the boy sat up sputtering.

Laughing, Rain tossed his arms around Ryo in an embrace. George was just hurrying into the room as Ryo shook his head. "Alright, alright," Ryo returned the embrace. "Kitchen's open again. You darned fools. I'll cook."

"Whoo!" Bikky cheered. "Hey thanks," Bikky clapped Mihnea on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Mihnea, this is my brother Bikky," Rain introduced before Vlad could open his mouth. "Bikky, this is Mihnea, he is a Wallachian Prince, like his father Vlad." Vlad raised a thick brow as he looked at the caramel colored boy on the bed. "What? I did my research." Rain shrugged then tossed the covers aside. "And for the record," He pointed a finger at Mihnea. "The only reason you took my down was because I took a moment to be relieved that you only wanted to bite me. That one moments lack of concentration was all it took. My trainers will probably be mad at me, but... I wouldn't say no to a rematch." Mihnea laughed at the haughty march Rain did from the room pulling George by the hand past Buffy and Marilyn. "You might want to keep a sharp stake... I mean, eye, on that one." He told Buffy inclining his head towards the blond vamp. Taking George he looked over to Ponchi who sat on his shoulder. Now that he could, he would see to it that Ponchi, the demon assassin, gave him a few fighting pointers.

Break

Mihnea paced in the opulent room he had been given. His father was due any moment. Just as he prepared to pour himself a cup of warmed wine, a knock sounded then the door was opening. Mihnea bowed respectful of his father's presence. "I am glad you came."

"You invited me to enjoy a cup of wine with you," Vlad sat at the chair before the fire. "I do enjoy a good red...vintage, every now and then." Vlad laughed softly as he held up a crystal goblet to catch the flickering light of the fire. Mihnea laughed, at ease with his father's banter. " So good of you to invite me."

"Actually, there is someone I would like for you to meet," Mihnea stood before the flames causing his shadow to elongate. Vlad watched as his son bent down seeming to reach into the shadows splayed across the carpet. Vlad blinked several times as a pale hand reached up and clasped his sons. "Father," Vlad stared at the petite red head ensconced in black leather pants and corset with crimson ribbons and thigh high black boots emerge from the shifting inky pit. "This is my lady, Serena." Mihnea bowed to Vlad. "Serena Skylar."

To Be Continued

Author's notes...Ha...Ha...Ha


	5. Pouf

**Honey Glayzed 5**

**Pouf**

**This season is having a bit of a slow start, but as my life untangles, I hope that it gets better. Please have patience with me.**

Dawn found her sister sitting by a frozen fountain in the Queens garden. Artic winds blew about the evergreen trees piled high with glistening snow. Buffy sat ensconced within the folds of a large white furred cloak. "Buffy," Dawn spoke softly as she watched her sister stroke the cloak. "Giles is worried about you." Buffy looked up at her sister with a calm smile on her face. "I mean," Dawn pulled her coat closer to her and tugged her hat down further on her ears. "We've been here for some time now and you are making no move to resolve the issue that brought us here. You are not even trying to go home."

"The hellmouth is looked after," Buffy looked away from the concern in her little sister's eyes. "Are you so anxious to go back?"

"You are the slayer," Dawn felt tears brim in her eyes.

"Yes, I am," Buffy rubbed the cloak again. The fur was softer than anything she had ever touched. Taking her hand away, she then moved Dawn's hair off her shoulders where it hung under the hat. She patted it down with her fingers. "But when a slayer dies, another is called." Buffy's voice had lost all emotion as she trailed her fingers through her sister's hair. "I died."

"So what? You are alive now," Dawn blinked, but the tears that had brimmed in her eyes fell down her cheeks anyway. "You're alive." Dawn pushed Buffy's hand from her hair and embraced her. "You are the slayer, not the bodyguard of a pop-star."

"A slayer," Buffy corrected. "I am a slayer, there is Faith, and whoever was called when I died."

"Why do you keep bringing it up?" Dawn shook her head as her sister idly patted the fur again.

"Do you know what this is?" She took Dawn's hand and passed it over the soft fur she was enveloped in.

"Some dead animal," Dawn stared at the softness as white as the snow that fell softly around them.

"He is very much alive," Buffy got to her feet and stood allowing the ends of the cloak to drag behind her. "I have my own cloaks now, George saw to it that the were made, but he allows me to wear this one because I like it so much." Buffy shook her head still amazed at his generosity. "This is a wedding gift from Queen Victoria. It is th shed fur from her and her husband. She painstakingly sewed each hair into a silk and velvet length of cloth and tied the silk cords by hand. She made this for him. And he lets me wear it."

"Okay," Buffy gasped as she saw tears falling from Buffy's eyes. "When I died," Buffy began and continued despite her sister cringe and further weeping. Buffy began to walk back to George and Jhaymes home her sister beside her. "When I jumped into that swirling mass of power. I went..."

"I know," Dawn exploded. "You went to Heaven, I remember the song you sang when that Demon made us all sing and dance."

"This place," Buffy said wiping the tears from Dawn's face. "Not quite, but close enough," Buffy stepped into the house and untied the cloak. She handed it to the young page waiting to serve her. "This place feels like that."

"You didn't want to leave there," Dawn felt her heart plummet as she saw the truth in her sister. "And you don't want to leave here," Before Buffy could say anything to comfort her, Dawn rushed off down the hall. Buffy had nothing else to say, for she could not refute Dawn's words.

Break

"Another weight like the one of that sigh, Wind Rider, and you may send us both to the ground." Rain heaved another sigh despite the playful dip Wyld Wynd treated him to. He was laying on his back with his arms under his head. The stars and clouds whipped by as the Thunderbird flew through the sky. "What troubles you so?"

"Julie." Rain said and in that one word, that one name, Wyld Wynd heard so much more than the boy said. His emotions swirled around them in green mists coloring the sky with iridescent shimmers.

"Oh yes," Wyld Wynd coasted. He spread his wings out allowing the currents to carry them. "The pretty human girl that shines in your eyes and sings to you soul. She is your match."

"She is," Rain smiled. "But lately, she has been staring at me. Not like normal, but with this look like... I can't describe it." Rain rolled over on his stomach careful of the placement of his elbows on the creatures back. "Yesterday at school, she asked about the lights she saw last Saturday. She knows somehow that I was involved, but she does not want to outright question me."

"Wind Rider," Wyld Wynd said his voice a hollow echo through the golden beak. "You want to tell her the truth." Rain did not bother to answer the words. "Then speak to the king. Let him know that you have chosen your princess. As him to allow her to stand as your lady when you are squired."

"My lady?"Rain's brow furrowed. He could recall Bikky speaking with Carol in low tones about the ceremony that she was taking a week off of school to attend.

"She will wear and display your colors. When you stand before your knight she will bestow a kiss upon you. Those without ladies, receive a kiss from the queen, but if the heart is involved, you will want your lady, yes?"

"Yes," Rain said without hesitation.

"Then ask the king to extend an invitation to her," The Thunderbird began to head down to the ground below. He knew a flight had been in order, but he did not know that the answers he sought were for the wind rider himself. Smiling, Wyld Wynd left Rain at the palace then headed off into the sky. Rain smiled after him, then with a look of pure determination he headed off to find Zarro. Rain sighed when he found the king on his back rolling in a snow drift playing with a score of smaller white kittens. Rain could not help but laugh.

Break

Buffy sat beside Faith in the airplane and felt foolish for the subterfuge of entering a country she never technically left. George sat in front of her blowing on his freshly polished nails. He had them done in silver this time the long blue pants and shirt highlighted the deep gray vest he wore. He wore his hair loose to wave down his back.. A large silver bow graced his hair. He patted he silver chair clipped to the bow where Ponchi sat with her wings splayed before the crowd. That would be gathered as the plane landed in Los Angeles. He knew they were being whisked right to an interview show. With his mind as occupied as it was, George had declined performing. Rain was already there with his band members preparing.

Landing never failed to make George wonder how they made it all seem as if a great journey had taken place when in truth, they had been gone less than twenty minutes. George braced himself as the doors of the plane opened. He reached for Jhaymes' hand, only to find that it wasn't there.

Break

Count D ignored the frown he got from Chris as they arrived at the arena where their friends were performing and being interviewed. Since his behavior at the school earlier in the week, he had not been allowed to visit Phillipe at the beach. He had even tried telling Count D that Rain and Bikky's punishment had been canceled out. "That was extenuating circumstances," Count D maintained. His voice as chill as a statue made of ice.

"Then maybe I should go out and get myself bitten by a vampire," Chris muttered to Count D's briskly moving back. "See where that leads."

"To three more weeks if you keep that up!" Leon came up behind his brother. Chris rolled his eyes slouching down in his chair.

"Mad," Aoi piped up. "Not good. Be good, get good. Stay safe is good." She patted Chris' hand. I said to stay home."

"Yes," Chris could not help the good natured smile at his niece. "You did." Deep down, Chris was glad he had not listened to the little girl. Even with the punishment afterward, he would do it again. There was a certain amount of pride in being in action near the older boys. Bikky was practically a squire, Rain nearly so as well. He was two years away. This would at least show prospective knights what he was capable of. "I wonder what Rain is going to do tonight. He said he would set the crowds on fire."

"Probably walk out with his hair on fire," Leon laughed. The car pulled up and Leon gasped at the crowds surging against a sleek white limousine. That was ahead of them. "Looks like George is here," Leon pointed as fans shoved note pads at him that he tried to sign even as Buffy and ushered him along. "And Marilyn, when did that creature get back?"

"Earlier this week. You were busy sorting out the case from work remember?" Count D undid the straps of Aoi's car seat while Leon scooped up Leon Jr.

"Right, you sold a jackal to an idiot," Leon glowered at D.

"How was I to know he would allow the dog in the room while he smoked Marijuana, pausing every now and then to blow it in his face?" Count D offered a sweet smile to Leon. He could not help it. Standing amidst the roar of the crowd as they prepared to go inside, Leon kissed Count D. "We should go."

"But we promised to make an appearance here," Leon said holding his small son close while Chris got the diaper bags rolling his eyes. He smiled glad to see his brother so happy.

"I meant, go inside," Count D stepped away. Count D offered a look full of promise to Leon as he entered the arena where their friends were waiting.

Break

George sat in the dressing room, his eyes glued to the clear jewel sitting pristine on it's velvet pillow. Ponchi stroked a few strands of his hair that she could reach. He heard a tapping on the door. Marilyn made no move to answer it, but instead he took George's brush and passed it through his own hair. "Are you going to get that?" Marilyn asked taking one of the shelled pistachios from a crystal container and looking at it. "I used to like these," He tossed it back into the bowl. Ponchi sniffed at him. It took a bit of effort, but she managed to repress the urge to shift and be rid of him permanently. But no, she patted her Georgie's hair, she would not wish to upset him.

"Sir," Th voice called through the pane of wood. "It's time." George took a deep breath and stood. Buffy got to her feet beside him. She interposed her body near his as Marilyn walked beside him. She gasped at the thunder of the crowd that clamored to be noticed as George joined the procession of Royale onto into the seats waiting for them. Just as they sat down, the lights dimmed until the stage was completely black. A spotlight fell on Cory Flight. He sat on a stool one leg bent up seeming to cradle the guitar in his hands. The crowd hushed as he began to sing.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh" A collective sigh was heard as he looked up peering through the mass of curling brown hair that fell wild about his shoulders. "I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away." He began to play louder on his guitar while the rest of the band joined in, playing from the dark behind him. "I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well...I wanna hold you high and steal your pain..."

Cory strummed a little before he continued. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open." The crowd tried to find where Rain's voice was coming from but the stage was too dark. "And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." Cory looked up at the bright light then sang softly. "You're gone away..."

"The worst is over now," The crowds cheers almost drowned out the sure, sweet voice that seemed to appear from nowhere. "And we can breathe again." Rain's hands landed on Cory's shoulders wearing black, fingerless gloves with silver and onyx rings with his nails painted a glossy black. On his wrist were heavy leather bands with silver, onyx and diamond studs that were only viewed for a moment before his sleeves of heavy black lace covered them. "I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away." Silver chains held the buttons of his knee length vest closed draping across his chest. His hair fell in layers to the middle of his back unbound. The light fell on his eyes and the crowd silenced in awe. The green orbs were surrounded by thick Kohl liner, his lips, while a natural tint, were glossed. "There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Cory and Rain began to sing together. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open." Their voices, full of emotion tore through the audience making several knees weaken. " And I don't feel like I am strong enough." Rain stepped out from behind Cory and the long pants were again held up with a belt and two rounds of heavy metal chains. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." Cory looked up from his position on his stool and winked at Rain.

They began again, this time louder and with more passion as the band played on. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open. And I don't feel like I am strong enough." Rain's voice reached a crescendo that seemed to shake the rafters. " 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome...And I don't feel right when you're gone away..." The crowd hushed as Rain brushed his hair back, he softly sang. "You're gone away..." It took a moment, but realizing that he was done singing the audience applauded with high enthusiasm. Screams accompanied their descent from the stage as they made their way to where their friends and chairs were waiting.

Andy waved excited as he came over. Faith stood behind her chair a serous frown on her beautiful face. Beside her, Buffy stood behind George. Besides, Andy, Nestoir, Daphnus, and Tisiphone were there along with Rain, George and Cory. Rain dropped down into a seat next to Bikky glad that his brother was there with him. "Rain...Rain, Cory, come on over glad to have you here." Nik Wentz waved them over. "Now, it is so good to see you here. George, welcome back to America." George inclined his head as the crowd applauded.

"Hello," George waved as Marilyn blew a kiss and winked at a camera. "It is good to be back, I have missed Ryo's cooking."

"Is that all that you miss?" Nik asked laughing as George looked away. He placed his hand into his pocket. As his fingers caressed the jewel, he felt his heart warm as the cool crystal touched his fingers.

"My friends here of course," George nodded. "Sometimes in the morning when I wake up I am disappointed not to hear Rain singing in the shower."

"He sings in the shower?"Nik asked his eyes going to Rain.

"Yes," Andy giggled. "He also sings when he is weeding his garden, he sings when he is doing his chores, he sings when he is polishing his nails. The young man has a talent that he can not contain inside of his body. It escapes when he least means it too."

"So Andy, may I call you Andy?"Nik asked awed at her nod. "There are rumors that you are upset that Rain is spending more time with Slash than with X'Ta-C."

"Rumors are just that," Andy shook her head. "Just that, I mean, since Rain joined their group without leaving ours, it just means that we tour together. The more the merrier. More practical jokes, more food, more fun."

"You guys have fun on tour," Nik nodded laughing as the screen behind him showed pictures of the bands laughing, tossing silly string, dressed in togas. "What was up with the togas?"

"That was all him,"Daphnus pointed at Nestoir. "It was time for us to leave for the photo shoot, but he was still in the shower, so when the camera crew arrived, he tossed a sheet on and to make up for lost time, we all just wrapped up in sheets. Except for Rain who refused to remove his pants." Daphnus laughed. "We tried to catch him and that is how we ended up dumped in the hotel's pool we lunged for him, he ducked...need I say more."

"No, but doubtless you will," Nestoir chuckled.

"We did not need your opinion," Daphnus grinned laughing with the other high prince.

"Now," Nik began. "You are aware that we are allowing the fans to ask you questions?" The group nodded as Nik turned to he audience, "Okay, so you have all scrapped with each other, parents friends worked extra hours just to buy tickets for this chance to fire your questions, so here we are now... You there in the red shirt," Nik pointed out a young woman. She bounced to her feet.

"Okay, Rain," She paused to giggle. "I am Micki I came all the way from Minnessotta," Rain greeted her moving his hair back from his face. "I read in a magazine that reviewed your newest cd that your voice was the biggest thing on you. What do you have to say about that?"

Rain paused for a moment. He thought about what George had said. Things like that were written so that they could get a reaction to have something more to write about. So he smiled and winked. "Well, obviously he hasn't seen everything on me." Rain's eyes dropped down to where chains covered his lap.

"Oh my gosh!" Micki sat down her face flaming. From their position in the front row Ryo lowered his head into his hands. He knew the comment had offended his son, he just never thought that he would say something so outrageous.

"Okay, next, you," Nik waved. "The young man in the green shirt."

"I'm Nathan from Ohio...This is for Bikky," Bikky looked up from pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "I found this clip on the Internet. It is very suggestive, I know Rain is not like, your brother by relation, but I thought you were strait."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bikky frowned. He had never done anything even remotely suggestive with his brother. "And for the record, blood is just red stuff that spills when you get past the skin. That's my brother. What makes you think I would look at him as anything other than a brother?"

"Can I show this?" Nathan offered his computer to the man holding the camera. "Just press play. What were you doing?" Bikky, and the Audience looked at the screen. On the laptop, was Rain standing with Bikky's hands at his waist. Bikky untied the belt holding Rain's pants up and slid them down. The video ended with Bikky crouched in front of Rain's crotch.

"That is a video being played backwards," Bikky laughed. "Good attempt though, whoever made that." Bikky and Rain both laughed. "My brother lost his belt and I was simply using the one from his coat to hold his pants up." Bikky smirked. "And I did it without giving them the shot of his skinny ass that they were going for. Sorry, Ryo, mouth, I know." Bikky sighed as Ryo glowered at him from the audience.

"It's not that skinny," Rain turned his lips down.

"Oh, I'm sure," Bikky placated his brother with a chuckle. Rain pulled a pen from his pocket and threw it at his brother. It bounced off his head causing him to brandish a comb at Rain. Rain sat back in his chair amidst raised brows and audience chuckles. They well remembered the documentary when Bikky had held his brother down and 'fuzzed' his hair.

Nik laughed motioning for the crowd to settle down. "I am just going to take a few moments," Nik began his eyes on George. "To say that I am surprised to see you here without your... knight."

"My husband," George corrected with graceful shrug of his hair from his shoulder.

"Yes well," Nik loosened the collar of his shirt. "What I mean to say is, is there trouble in paradise? You two were inseparable and now, here you are alone."

"But I am not alone," George smiled holding up his left hand to show the glorious set of jewelry on his finger. "My husband," George could not help the smile as Nik cringed every time he said it. "Is away on the king's business. As a knight, it is his responsibility to do so. He left me in the care of competent guardians and now I am here among friends." George looked at Rain, Bikky then out to see Ryo and Dee. "I hope that this time I will be able to encroach upon your guest room. Hotels are so not my thing anymore, Ryo, you've spoiled me."

"It's the food." Rain nodded with a smile on his face left over from the hefty lunch of pan fried ravioli with marinara sauce that Ryo had made himself. "I mean... not entirely, but... the food helps." Rain offered a cheeky grin to his parents.

"You're just saying that because your dad stopped cooking for a few days," George tugged Rain's hair.

Nik shook his head at their playful banter before he went back to asking audience questions. A small boy stood up. "George, my name is Alan and I go to school with Landy." George smiled and nodded waiting for the little boy to say something more. He was prodded from his mom then continued. "He says that he sings with you all the time and I want to sing a song with you."

"Oh, can he?" Nik looked over at George.

"I guess, will he do it?" George looked around for an answer but the little boy was already running up to the stage. Nik got to his feet to pick the boy up. He attempted to sit him in George's lap but George moved him to stand on his feet. The last thing he needed was for some irate parent to complain about him having a boy in his lap. "Hi there," George's smile was encouraging.

"Miss me, I know you miss me, I know you miss me blind," George tried not to smile at how off beat the child was.

"Okay, we'll do it together," George said then started to count out. "One, two, three... Miss me, I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me blind. I know you'll miss me. I know you'll miss me, I know you'll miss me blind." George ended and the crowd erupted with cheers and laughter. The little boy was taken back to his mother as another audience member stood.

"Rain, I am Nolan," A young man stood up his long dark hair looking greasy where it fell over his pale face. "I was just wondering if you consider yourself goth or emo."

"I consider myself Rain," Rain answered with a laugh. "I am not someone that wants to be categorized, or made to fit into a profile. I should be allowed to be me."

A woman stood up next. "I am Cristy, and George, you never answered the question about Jhaymes. I know you said that he is on a job for his king, but, is the honeymoon over?"

George grew silent as he thought of all they had been through in such a short amount of time. "I..."

"Georgie..." That voice. George's heart pounded then came to a crashing halt before restarting. "I made it back home and they told me you were here. I took the next flight out."

"Jhaymes," George could not have ceased the tears that fell from his eyes anymore than he could have stopped the world from turning. "Oh my," George took a step forward. "I was so worried about you." George could say no more. In a moment, his world was complete as he was enveloped in Jhaymes arms.

"We'll talk later," Jhaymes promised with a small kiss behind George's ear. "I am on leave for the next few months."

"Why?" George asked noting for the first time that Jhaymes was not holding him as tight as usual.

"Later," Jhaymes threw a grateful smile at the man that sat a chair up for him having moved Marilyn out of the way. Marilyn scowled at the man vowing to bite him later. He would even be nice and share with Azi. The older vamp sometimes even drank it right from Marilyn's mouth. Those were times when their passion overflowed and the resulting session of lovemaking afterwards often left him reeling.

"So Rain," Nik got the young man's attention. It took him a moment to catch his breath when Rain smiled at him. "How does it feel to turn on the radio and hear your songs playing?"

"I don't really listen to the radio," Rain answered. "If I want to hear my voice, I could always sing. But usually when I want to hear music, I play cd's."

"And what do you listen to?" Nik asked leaning near Rain. Nik was waiting for it and was not surprised when Rain moved his chair back back away from him. I was always amusing to him the way th young man avoided contact with men. There were a few he was comfortable with, but mostly Rain had a no touching policy. He was not even keen on standing or sitting near. Arms length was good with him.

"I like to listen to Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Godsmack, Tokio Hotel, groups like that." Rain nodded with a smile. "I also have some tribal chants and drums. Some tribal flutes and I love Andy's solo album." Andy giggled thanking Rain for the comment.

"You like Tokio Hotel?" Nik mused. "Does it bother you that people say you resemble Bill Kaulitz of the band?"

"No," Rain laughed. "I wouldn't mind meeting him. I was hoping our tour schedule would coincide this summer, but I don't know."

"You want to meet him,"Nik frowned. "So what do you think of his comments that the American Singer, Rain is pretty?"

"He thinks I'm pretty," Rain mused chewing the end of his thumbnail. "Well that tells me one thing."

Nik noted the serious expression on Rain's face. Bikky looked away from his brother to hide his smirk. "What does it tell you?" Nik asked, his voice hushed as he waited, hoping Rain would reveal a vulnerable spot.

"It tell's me the guys not blind," Rain chuckled at the disappointment he could see on Nik's face. Now here was a man who should never play poker. Rain laughed to himself. "People may make fun of me, or mock my masculinity, but as long as they like the music... That is what it should all be about."

"What would you say if I told you that the guys from Tokio Hotel are in town and that they are excited to be in the same..." Nik was glad his camera man knew enough to zoom in as Rain's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Arena..."

"They are here?" Rain gasped as he covered his face with his hands. "Here?" Nik nodded glad to get a reaction from Rain. "Wow."

"And they want to meet you." Nik laughed when Rain blushed. "As much as you apparently like them, they like you. In fact," Nik watched Rain closely before he made his next comment hoping that his camera crew was focusing on the teenager. "I heard that Bill wanted to date you."

"Date me?" Rain frowned his face going pale.

"You should not worry," Rain hopped to his feet as he felt an unfamiliar hand on his shoulder. Bikky tapped the hand at he wrist knocking it from Rain. "My brother lost all notion of dating you when I explained that you are not a girl." Rain looked at the boy whose blond dreadlocks were pulled back by a scarf and held in place by a hat. His heavy accent put Rain at ease. Om had devised this plan with Bill as soon as they had figured out that Nik was planing to use them to terrorize Rain on national television.

"Hello Rain," Bill extended a hand finding the young man much prettier in person than he was on the screen. "It is nice to meet you."

"Same here," Rain shook his hand hoping that the other boy could not feel his heart pounding. After a brief contact he took his hand away. Bill stared at the strange young boy wondering what had frightened. It must be true then, the papers that he had read. Rain was afraid of strangers, men in particular. Rain looked at the slim jeans and black leather jacket. His jewelry glinted silver in the dim light. Rain reached his face looking deep into his heavily made eyes. Rain could sense no dark intent, or arousal as the other boy looked back and he smiled.

"You are shorter in person," Bill joked looking down at Rain.

"You're not that much taller than I am," Rain straitened his vest then resumed his seat next to Bikky. "Your hair is adding at least two feet." Bill and Tom laughed along with the audience. Rain's mind was at ease, even though George looked over at his husband, who was pale and sweating, with a new worry clawing at his heart.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: I have to say I as shocked at how many comments I received from a friends son (and his friends) about Tokio Hotel. As a favor to some of my fav readers, they have appeared. I am not myself sure of how long they will be here in this strange alternate universe of ours. I do not own them, all rights to their name and image and songs remain with them. This is a fan series and I am making no profit from this work. Also Serina Skylar (Was upset that I misspelled her name) Is a friends RPG character and can be found floating around the Internet. She is also the one selling The White Lion worldwide. Do You Have A Copy? She, I can tell you now, along With Mihnea the Evil, the son of Vlad Dracula, The son of Vlad Dracul, the son of Mircea the Great, will be here. I can not tell you more about her, it would spoil the plot.

The song used is Broken by Seether featuing Amy Lee of Evanescence. I have no rights to this song or either band.


	6. Will THe Real Arcadians Please Stand Up!

**Honey Glayzed 6**

**Will the Real Arcadians Please Stand Up**!

Nik watched, he waited. Jhaymes was not looking too well. The Arcadian knight was pale and his skin seemed ashen. If Nik did not know any better he would say the man was in extreme pain. Jhaymes sat with a pinched expression while several people questioned Andy and Nestoir. George sat back his hand fingering the warming sphere in his pocket. Nik observed, allowing the audience free reign with the stars. He saw George look at a sphere he pulled from is pocket. George's eyes widened at the deep maroon color. Nik wondered at the tears in George's eyes. Just as he was about to comment on it George stood. "I am sorry, but I must go, I fear the travel from Arcadia has made me a little tired." With a smile for the 'awws' coming from the fans George leaned in to Rain to whisper in his ear. "How bad is it? Can you tell without changing the color of the air?"

Rain nodded, "Angel has been working on that since the thing on the rooftop," Bill frowned as he overheard what they were saying, Rain closed his eyes and parted his lips. He inhaled quickly and gasped coughing. What he tasted was the metallic tang of blood. "Get him out of here, we'll see you at home, the guest room is connected to a door for you." George blinked rapidly to stall the tears that he feared he would not be able to contain.

"Alright," George turned to Nik who was still silently fuming that Tom and Bill had come out before he was ready for them. His plan was to talk up the boys attraction to Rain and have the pop star frazzled. By the time he would have called them out, Rain would have been hiding behind Bikky. He had seen the phenomenon before only he did not have his camera with him. It was subtle, the way Rain would sidle behind Bikky. Bikky would stand taller and plant his feet making himself look broader all the while effectively hiding his brother. Their relationship intrigued him. Nik paid so close attention to the four young men's interaction that he almost missed George and Jhaymes leaving.

"We will have another interview. I promise, but really, I am so exhausted," George managed to look weak and held on to Jhaymes. The guise of needed help himself allowed him to support Jhaymes weight until they made it to his dressing room. Bill looked after them, his hand on his brother's arm. He wondered at the odd words he had heard. True, his English was not the best it could be, but what could change the color of the air? What was it about Rain? Bikky saw the other young man watching his brother and did the one thing Nik was waiting on, he moved until he was in front of Rain effectively blocking him from view.

Rain turned to Bikky with his eyes wide. Bill was pulled away from Bikky by Tom. "Bikky?" Rain smiled then resumed his seat. He hoped that the blood he smelled from Jhaymes was on the way to mending. With such a brief scent he could not tell. But it could not be too bad if he had come here. Right? Rain looked out in the audience to see that Ryo was leaving with George, taking Lyo with him. Dee would stay behind to make sure they got home. As long as they had Bikky, there was a dragon in their midst if they needed one. "Ryo, what's for dinner tonight?" Rain called playfully hoping to draw attention away from George.

"Dinner?" Ryo turned around to look at Rain, his smile grateful. "You just ate."

"I know, but this kind of stuff always makes me hungry," Rain whined. "Did you get my message this morning?" Ryo could not help the genuine laugh. Rain had applied some of Lyo's stickers to his coffee pot. Code for Pot Stickers. The boys had been finding inventive ways to let him know what they wanted to eat, or at least what cuisine. One morning Bikky had brought him tea in a mug with an Italian flag on it.

"Breathing makes you hungry," Bikky reached into his pocket and handed his brother a wrapped parcel of snickerdoodle cookies that Ryo had baked the night before. Rain's eyes glazed over with joy as he tore into the package. Remembering his manners he offered them to Bill. Bill smiled and took one laughing when he saw that his nails nearly matched Rain's except he had silver tips.

"Oh wow!" Bill exclaimed before Nik could ask another question. "This is good," He reached for another cookie breaking it in half. He gave the other half to Tom. "Good," They both nodded enthusiastic to have more of the cookies. "Where do you buy these?" Bill asked sipping the cup of water that was brought out to him.

"You don't," Rain grinned when Bikky pulled out another package of wrapped cookies. "Our dad makes 'em."

"He makes... like cook?" Tom asked. Rain took a moment to catch what the other boy was saying then he nodded. "Will he make for us?"

"You guys are at a hotel right?" Rain said impulsively. Bikky looked up shocked as Rain continued. "Well, just stay with us and we can get to know each other, you seem cool, like friends you know." Rain laughed when Nestoir patted him on the back. Since he had begun training, he had opened up more. He was not so timid and shy. It was a good thing. Vlad was right and Nestoir had no problems telling him so. "If we talk anywhere but at our house we will have reporters and cameras, it would be a madhouse. That is no way to make a friend. George is in our guest room, he and Jhaymes. I will just roll a cot into Bikky's room. Shut up Bikky," Rain said when Bikky would have protested. "And you two can sleep in my room, be nice to the plants and don't mind the cat, she'll more than likely follow me anyway."

"Pulling this crap," Bikky grumbled after Bill and Tom agreed hoping that Ryo cooked dinner as well as he made cookies. "You'll wake up looking like a French poodle, I promise."

"So where are Gustav and Georg while you guys are here?" Nik asked promising to take another audience question as soon as the boys finished.

"Technically, we are on vacation now," Bill explained.

"We want to change our sound, and our look, so we are going to vacation for a while, then meet up later." Tom continued where his brother had left off. "We came here because we really wanted to meet the group here and see Rain and Bikky."

"We did that and now we get to eat good food," Bill grinned as he looked over to Rain. He saw the pop star whispering to Andy, but he was too far away to overhear.

Nik summoned the next Audience member to stand. "My name is Carla," The young woman said. "I am from New Orleans, and I want to ask Rain if he has a girlfriend. I know there are pictures but... you said we haven't seen everything on you, well... I'd like to."

"Whoa, time out," Rain held his hands palms up shifting in his seat. "I do have a lady. She is my beautiful princess. I love her, and she loves me. If I ever decide to go full Monty it will be with her." Rain said his face so dark a red Bikky fanned him while Andy offered him water. "-I love you Star Shine.-" Nik waited confused as the boy spoke up in Cheyenne. Rain placed two fingers to his lips and kissed them lowering them he blew a kiss at the camera and winked. Nik thought about pointing out what Rain had inadvertently admitted, but thought he would save it for a better opportunity.

Nik was quick to summon another questioner. "I am Laura from Colorado and I want Bill to show us his tattoo." Rain looked over at Bill who stood. Bill stuck his tongue out at Rain then lifted his shirt to show the star patter on his hip. "Oh wow!" Laura seemed to melt into her seat fanning herself with her program.

Nik was just shaking his head as a girl asked Rain what brand of mascara he used. "It's not a brand really." Rain said shaking his head. "At first, I would wear like stuff from a department store, but George had started getting his supplies from Princess Clarisande, she makes it for him. Her colors blend well and don't crumble and are made from, like, plants and organic materials. So she makes mine for me. I'm easy, I don't use colors or anything, mostly pitch black." He ran his finger under his eye and it came away with a small smudge. He rubbed his finger and thumb together. "It is really creamy, but like a powder too."

"Will she market that?" Bill asked looking at the smudge that wiped away easily on the handkerchief that one of the guards behind their chairs offered him.

"Don't know, but man, I could probably get you some," Rain promised taking in the make up around Bill's eyes. Nik allowed the interview to go on for a few more minutes before he was signaled that Rain and his band would perform again. Nik wished he could have gotten the green light from his producers to ask the boys about their school shootings. The police department had effectively cut off that avenue of news. Nik frowned as the band headed to the stage. Afterwards they would be done for the night.

Rain winked at the crowd as he left his seat with Cory. The lead singer had already told Nik and his producers that he would not answer questions, leaving it to Rain and the others. As Rain left their side, Bill leaned over and whispered to Tom what he had over heard. Tom frowned then looked up at the stage as Cory began to play.

Bikky leaned back in his chair as Rain began to sing. "Perfect by nature. Icons of self indulgence." The crowd cheered at the material from the newest cd release. "Just what we all need...More lies about a world that..." Bill and Tom became engaged in the show enjoying watching the younger boy perform. "Never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled."

Rain moved around the microphone on it's stand. He recalled the many times George had told him to work the audience and he did just that. "Look here he comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder." Rain shook his head as if to mock the hero worship that he was treated to. "Oh how we love you." The screen behind the band lowered and the crowd was shown Rain having his hair brushed by Bikky while George applied makeup. "No flaws when you're pretending...But now I know he..." The screen shot changed to one of Rain with a backpack heading to school. "Never was and never will be." Rain seemed to be singing while he weeded his garden on the screen video behind him. "You don't know how you've betrayed me...And somehow you've got everybody fooled."

Bikky was glad to see his brother seeming to have fun as he took the microphone from its stand and continued to sing adding a few hip movements that made the crowd scream before the tempo changed. "Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie ." Rain picked up the song loudly. "I know the truth now. I know who you are. And i don't love you anymore." Rain laughed glad that he had left the heavy coat off. "It never was and never will be. You don't know how you've betrayed me. And somehow you've got everybody fooled..." The song ended with wild applause while the band was ushered from the stage.

Break

Tom looked out shocked that as the car pulled into the driveway of the large house the paparazzi had all seemed to vanish. The street was quiet when they pulled up. The door of the limousine opened and Dee stepped out. He looked around checking the area before he nodded. Rain left the car, followed by Bikky who looked around as well. "Dee," Bikky inclined his head and for a moment, Dee envied his son's ability to sniff out the paranormal.

"Who? What?" Dee did not know which question to ask and it frustrated him not to know what he was up against. Especially with the Kaulitz boys in the car with them.

"Vlad times two,"Bikky turned as Vlad walked over with Mihnea.

"I am Mihnea, not Vlad," Mihnea introduced with a laugh. "And make that three. I have my lady with me." Bikky frowned seeing no one besides them.

"Is she in the house?" Bill asked as he left the house.

Mihnea laughed shaking his head. "Sure." Was all he said, but for all that Bikky could tell, they had just arrived. Mihnea made a move to shake Rain's hand but Bikky stood in front of him his eyes narrowed. The creature did close his eyes inhaling. It turned Bikky's stomach to know that the vampire was sniffing his brother as Terry sniffed out one of Ryo's cakes.

"Rain," Bikky placed a hand on the small of Rain's back pushing him to the stairs. "You take them on to the house and show them your room." Rain nodded, once again heeding Bikky's words without question. He inclined his head. Bill made to follow, while Tom lingered. Something weird was going on. As he stood on the porch, he saw Bikky aim a hard fist into Mihnea's stomach. "I was happy before, because Ryo cooked, but I warn you." With Mihnea still bent over his fist Tom could not see the flames that heated Bikky's hand. "Come near him again and I will forget how much I like your dad." Bikky gasped when he was shoved away from Mihnea even though the man had not moved. Tom was called inside and therefore did not see the small, black gloved hand that pushed Bikky back.

Bikky blinked, shocked to see a young woman emerge from nothing more than a shadow. "Ow," Mihnea straitened rubbing his stomach. "A little quicker there honey," Mihnea complained at how long it had taken her to defend him. "Not that I could not have done it myself, but the boy needed his vengeance."

"Are you saying you let me hit you?" Bikky became incensed. Mihnea said nothing and Vlad had no qualms about walking into the house leaving the boys to sort out their differences. "Let me just say this. And I'll only say it once. So pay attention. Stay the hell away from my brother."

"But he's so fun," Mihnea dashed past Bikky before the boy could lash out again. Bikky stomped up the stairs forgetting the young woman who seemed to blend into the night until she climbed the porch steps next to him.

"Oh, hi," Bikky shook her hand. "Rude bastard did not even tell me your name."

"I am Serina," She shook his hand. Bikky introduced himself taking in the deep violet eyes. As he shook her hand Bikky thought he saw a glimmer of red in her eyes, but it was gone momentarily. Bikky thought it might have been a shadow of her hair. Bikky shook his head then went inside holding the door for her. Once inside, Bikky went upstairs to change his sheets so that Rain could sleep in with him. Serina hung by the fireplace smiling as she gazed at the shiny silver ring in her hand. Bikky never even noted that it was gone.

Bill looked around the house his nose assaulted with savory smells. None of the adults were anywhere to be seen. "Must have taken Jhaymes right to bed." Rain sighed hoping the knight was alright. Rain wondered where Nari was, but figured that he would find out everything soon enough. That was a thing about Arcadia that annoyed him. You found out things as soon as it was necessary, and not a moment before. The world was on a need to know basis. Rain guessed that it was for the best. There were some things about that world, that he did not want to know. Rain had almost forgot that Bill was with him as he opened his room door and saw a white envelope on his pillow with a golden crest of a cat paw with a scrolled signature. "The kings seal," Rain gasped ripping into the envelope. Inside was an invitation for Julie to attend his Squire pledge. "The king...he did it." Rain turned to rush out to show Bikky but paused as Bill stood back. "Oh, sorry." Rain backed up.

"Good news?" Bill asked peering at the missive. Rain smiled his answer. He inhaled to answer and gasped at the heavy taint of dark smoke and blood.

"God help him!" Rain exhaled dashing past Bill. Tom heard the exclamation and rushed up the stairs in search of his little brother. Bill was standing in the hall while Rain pushed the guest room door open. He found Ryo and Dee standing just inside. Ryo in Dee's arms silently weeping. " This scent is worse than the incubus," Rain was nearly ill. He covered his mouth forgetting that Bill and Tom were in the room.

Tom stepped inside his mouth slightly ajar at the veils hanging from the walls. There was a miniature palace on a glass stand next to make-up and a large round mirror. What kind of guest room was this large. The house did not seem this big on the outside, but there was no denying the pillars along the walls. Tom felt a headache form looking around at the jewels that decorated the panels along the wall. He walked over to the balcony looking out at the snow covered world below. "What... I … Wow." His mouth fell open.

"Sorry guys," Bikky came up behind him. "We seem to have invited you here on a bad day. Looks like dinner is done, you can go down and help yourself. Call a driver and have him get you out of here." Bikky looked at the bed a little choked up himself as George held on to Jhaymes slack hand in his own. "What happened?" Bikky asked leaving Bill and Tom to find their way back inside. He would not explain anything about the strange world beyond the guest room in his home.

"I was in Jerusalem with Soofu A." Jhaymes explained with a labored breath. "He got a call, a plea for help from his youngest sister. I offered to go. I went there, to the Ukraine. I got her out, but there was a fight. I was hit in the back," Jhaymes paused to catch his breath. "Florian, but I got him. The body he was in will be useless to him now. She is safe with Vlad Dracul, I could not get her all the way to Jerusalem, so she is being guarded by the dragon. She is pregnant."

"Dae went after another pregnant Kami," Rain uttered the words with all the passionate hatred he felt for demon. He recalled the massive fight that had cost them the pet shop and nearly Count D as well. The demon had left the Kami darn near barren.

"Why," George whispered past the lump in his throat. He gazed at his husband who had found his heart wounded and closed and had loved him. Despite all of the pain and suffering they both went through, they had made it to this moment and love had saved them. Jhaymes had battled dragons to claim him. "Why didn't Soofu heal you?

"He did," Jhaymes patted his hand. He reached up a shaking hand up to touch George's cheek. How he loved his sweetheart. His beautiful Georgie. He did not want to see him this hurt, but his vision was fading. "I must tell you, I love you. I know I promised you forever. I guess I lied." George shook his head. "I never meant to deceive you."

"Then don't," George shook his head. His heart was breaking with every labored effort Jhaymes took to breathe. "If you die, I will too."

"No, you must live," Jhaymes closed his eyes. "I need to know you will live." George crumbled over Jhaymes heart-wrenching sobs tearing through his body. How could this be happening? It made no sense. This was a routine border guard that he had been assigned to. Everyone assured him that it would be alright, The jewel had started to glow only after he had been on the television. This was insane. One minute he was telling how happy he was, and the next his world was ending.

"Why can't the oldest Kami heal this?" Dee asked confused with all that was going on. Tom wrapped an arm around Bill's waist, both having refused to leave the room. Whatever was happening, they were involved now.

"The smoke," Rain said when he could speak again. "It's winding through his veins. It's killing him. It howls louder with each passing second. Foul, the wind is foul." Rain covered his mouth. Bikky moved quick getting a trashcan to his brother as he lost the fight with his stomach. Rain groaned leaning back against Bikky allowing the larger boy to support his weight. Dry heaves soon wracked his small frame. Rain breathed in shallow pants, an exercise that Angel had taught him. He had to separate from the wind. It was nearly impossible for him to be apart from what was essentially a part of his blood. His very being was centered in the air. "Foul..." Rain heaved again. Bikky pulled Rain out to th balcony to clear his head with the icy wind of Arcadia. "Why is this happening?" Bikky wanted to pummel something. Every tear that fell from his brother's eyes was like a knife in his heart. He would go up against Dae alone just to spare himself that sight.

Bikky wiped his brother's face. "The weapons that are geared to hurt Arcadians."

"Darkness incarnate, in the soil of the beast," Jhaymes whispered his hand still stroking George's hair even though his fingers had long since gone numb. "Breathed out by the monster that wishes to consume the earth, leaving nothing but rubble and ash in its wake."

There was no way they could leave now, Bill thought looking at the massive wound that seemed to pulse choking the man on the bed. Though he was not reacting as violently as Rain, he could still sense a nauseating taint in the air. A reek of death assaulted his nose, his eyes stung with unshed tears."You _are_ good guys right?" Bill asked stepping away from Tom. "So use light to fight dark."

"A kami is one of the lightest things we have," Bikky said without thinking. He stood near the door to be near if Rain needed him. Rain stood on his own feet, his skin pale, sweating, but his eyes clear.

"But, there must be something we can do to save him," George wept going back in his mind through the books on his family history that he had read. He had seen and been apart of so many wondrous things there had to be some way. Some thing that was being overlooked. Some way to save the man he loved.

"They were able to stabilize me to get me home," Jhaymes said his voice weak with the effort. He forced his eyes to stay open. Even though they had hazed, he wanted to see as much of George as he could until the last moment when he saw nothing at all. "I wanted to see you again."

"No," George shook his head. "No." George got to his feet pacing. He had seen the deep hole in Jhaymes. The skin around it was mottled and gray. Streaks of dark, black ran through the blood. "This thing will not take you." George thought hard. He had to remember something. Something was important. Something about his family. "Dragon fire..."

"Would kill him too," Ryo said sad to admit it. "I had thought of it. I would immolate him."

"It was smoke," George recalled Jhaymes words. "There was this stuff once... Bikky call Andy," George wrung his hands as the boy snatched his cell phone to his ear. "It was called Dharkkum." George kept talking. "If my ancestors, Mychael and Llynya can be reached, they can save him. I'm sure of it."

"In time, yes," Tom looked down at the ashen man on the bed. His breathing was labored and his body wracked with tremors.

"They'll get here in time," George wept into his hands collapsing on the bed. "They have to."

Break

Mihnea turned the dial on the stove to 'off' saving the family's dinner from burning while Serina walked around. Vlad made his way upstairs but not before he saw her pick up a small gold carved figure of a bird with ruby eyes. Vlad blinked and the figure was gone. Surveying the room, he thought he would see it back on the shelf, but was mistaken. Mihnea wandered into the family room and perused a book. Taking one off the shelf he sat to wait. He could smell death in the house. It was strong. Mihnea wondered how long the Phoenix could withstand the pain.

Break

Bikky hung up the cell with a sigh. "They're coming, I mean Andy and Nestoir, they are coming."

George was about to ask about Mychael and Llynya, when the sound of hoof beats could be heard on the balcony. "Von allen Sachen auf Erde-Of all the things on earth,-" Bill stared at Cari, Andy's horned, winged mount who shone whiter than the snow, her silver horn and hooves gleaming brightly. "Dieses ist nicht eins von ihnen-This is not one of them,-" Bill whispered in awe. Hearing the German words Rain recalled that strangers were witnessing the wonders and the despair of Arcadia.

"Sie sind das Scherzen, recht?-You are kidding, right?-" Tom stared at the matching beast in gray beside the high prince.

"I regret your involvement," Nestoir greeted Tom as Bill had dropped to his bottom in shock. He shivered and Tom draped his jacket over his twin.

"A magia blade," George said without preamble. His heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears roaring like a mad wave from the sea. Dee offered his inhaler and he shoved the taller man away. If Jhaymes, was going, he was too. "What is it? How do I get one? How does it work? Can it save him?"

"It's not the blade," Andy repeated the words that Llynya had said to her through Angel's orb. "It's the wielder." Andy hurried to the bed. "Jhaymes," She patted his cheeks to get his attention. "You're going to be alright." Andy pulled a stiletto from her hair. It shimmered in the dim light of the room. "Here George," Andy handed the blade to him, her hair fell around her in curling waves obscuring the deep chocolate skin and eyes. "That was made from Angel's orb, Lucian and Jhaymes made it from the shattered crystal shards. Use that to pour your blood."

"Pour my..." George was confused he cried out as Nestoir snatched the blade from his hands and sliced into his palm. Bill had just managed, with Tom's help, to get to his feet. He saw the rainbow hued liquid and nearly lost his feet again. He held his brother tight. Nestoir placed the blade back in George's hand squeezing until his blood flowed down the blade. It glimmered catching the rays of the moonlight seeming to sparkle on the walls of the room.

"Now dumpling," said Nestoir. "Impale the beast that would steal your mate."

George shook his head, "I don't..."

"Nageln Sie fest! Impale... You must cut!" Bill urged figuring out the puzzle. He did not know these people, but he did not want the man on the bed to die. Not right here in front of him.

"I'll hurt him," George wept.

"You'll save him," Andy pushed George towards the man he loved. George stared down at Jhaymes where he lay upon the bed his eyes closed, maybe forever. He could not let this happen. If he could... George took a deep breath raised the blade high and jammed it into Jhaymes wound. Tom leaned over peering beyond Ryo and Dee's shoulder so that he could see. His eyes widened as rainbow colored light washed across his features. A deafening, sickening wail emerged. Bill covered his ears hiding his face in Tom's chest. Jhaymes gasped as his wound seemed to be consumed in ice. Not the healing ice of Lord D, but a bone-deep chill that crept around his body stealing his breath.

Jhaymes groaned, thrashing on the bed. "Jhaymes, please!" George cried out. Tendrils of ink black, the consistency of blood curled around the blade, smoke billowing from the wound. There was no mistaking the stench now, Bill gagged as Tom pulled him back from the bed. In moments the smell was gone as the air turned bright, emerald green. Rain stood with his palms out near the twins. Sweat poured from his brow, but he maintained a steady flow keeping he beast contained.

"Don't let go!" Andy held George's hand to the stiletto making sure to squeeze more of his blood into the wound. The wailing became louder, near deafening drowning out the sound of Jhaymes pain. Jhaymes thrashed more groaning louder. Bill was astonished at the black smoke that began to leave Jhaymes body. Buffy rushed upstairs from the inside of Jhaymes and George's house pulling Willow behind her. Tara was at her side, the two witches were willing to try their most powerful spells to battle this thing. They entered the room and paused in their tracks to see the occupants of the room surrounded by swirling rainbows that was swallowing the darkness inside of Jhaymes, all contained in vertigo of green wind. The light dimmed, growing fainter until it dissipated. Andy released George who fell forward on top of Jhaymes. Nestoir was careful as he bound George's hand and lay him next Jhaymes upon the bed.

"Let's leave them to rest," Andy heaved a heavy sigh while Nestoir bound the now clean wound. She thought of calling for Lord D to come over now and try to heal Jhaymes. Now it would work. Andy smiled. She leaned in to press a kiss to Jhaymes forehead and passed a hand over George's head. "I'm hungry."

To e Continued

Author's Notes: Wonder where Ponchi went... The song used was Everybody's Fool by Evenescence. Once again I do not own any of their musid or people. Same thing goes for Tokio Hotel. But I wouldn't say no to a friendly chat. That is it for now, will write more, and longer. I promise. For now, I have to take my meds. I promise to do what I can to stay healthy. Sorry to be so horrid, thank you all for your patience. Sadly, I get more writing done when I am on light duty/bedrest. I go, put in my eight hours, then home. I can not go volunteer like usual, I hang out with friends out of the house very rarely...I can only have caffeine maybe twice a week, no more shout outs to starbucks. But time heals all things... I will be better. I know it.


	7. Trust pt 1

**Honey Glayzed 7**

**Trust pt 1**

Shock. That seemed like too mild a word to describe the wide-eyed silence that met the Arcadians as they turned to see the two young men clutching each other. "Come on," Andy took the stiletto from George's slack hand. She handed the blade to her husband. Nestoir pulled a thick cloth from his pocket after whispering a few words the cloth dripped sparkling water onto the polished marble floor. Nestoir cleaned the blade, then approached his wife. Bill stared not sure he saw the tall prince gather Andy's hair and loop it up into a chignon using the blade to keep it steady. When he was done, his wife's hair was in a neat do that left half of the mass to curl down her back. "I'm hungry, Ryo was making a great Peking duck."

"Shouldn't we call..." Rain began looking worried over to the two on the bed.

"They will not awaken until morning" Nestoir said passing his hand over both of their forehead. "They need the rest. We can call the D's in the morning and Ryo can make a vegetarian breakfast." Nestoir turned to see that Tom and Bill were returning to the land of the mentally functioning. "Oh good, hungry?"

"What was that black stuff?" Tom asked moving away from the prince keeping Bill behind him.

"Damn," Nestoir sighed. "I had hoped that your immediate shock afterwards would mean that you had forgotten and we could get you downstairs before it wore off."

"Why?" Bill heard real regret in Nestoir's voice. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Come downstairs," Andy urged again. The sugar in her voice causing a shiver to tremble its way down Rain's spine. He knew that tone. Nothing good ever came of it if it appeared without a giggle. Bill looked at his brother then trooped out of the luxurious room. Ryo sat them at the large dining room table with heavy glass plates set with gold inlay, Gold utensils were laid out as well as crystal goblets rimmed with gold. He opened the dining room and gasped to find a strange red haired woman running her hands along the edge of a plate, her violet eyes seeming to glow red in the flickering light of the candles that had been set.

"Who did all this?" Ryo mouthed the words then gasped to see that Mihnea was the only other person available.

"Rock stars, pop stars and Royalty. I thought it fitting," Mihnea shrugged. He took a jeweled edged figurine from Serina replacing it on the shelf as he had the golden bird stuffed in her pocket. "Oh and Bikky, here." Mihnea offered a silver ring with a bow. "She can't help it."

"What?!" Bikky looked down at the silver ring with a simple scroll of onyx around it. "Where did you..." Bikky recalled shaking Serina's hand on the way into the house and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're a thief."

"By necessity, then profession, now habit," Serina confessed.

"A bad habit," Mihnea tapped the back of her hand, more loving than chiding.

"Oh and it seems there are more guests still..." Mihnea looked out to the kitchen, the back door was opening. Vlad appeared at his son's side and Bill loudly screamed at the apparition that had not been there before. Tom gasped, startled as well.

"Are you trying to give people a heart attack?" Rain frowned at Vlad.

The ancient creature chuckled. "Oh, Rain, do lighten up," Vlad quipped. "If watching an untutored Druid mage battle an ancient pestilence has not rendered them loopy, I doubt a little smoke a mirrors will."

"Druid?" Bill asked. "Smoke...yes."

"What was the smoke, the black stuff? What was it?" Tom asked staring in horror at the dishes that Ryo and Dee began to cart out to the table in heavy crystal serving dishes. Ryo watched as Serina took a glittering bauble off his curio cabinet. She noted his eyes on her and looked away before placing it back with a careful hand and sheepish smile. Mihnea tucked her hand into his pocket.

"As it stands, there is a choice for you to make," Andy said with a sigh. She liked the young men and could wish for a better fate.

"What choices?" Tom asked leaning close to Bill with his hand on his brother's arm.

"It's simple really," Nestoir said when his wife offered them a pitying look. White vapors poured through the window solidifying into Heaven. Laton and Torcha rushed into the room tears spilling down Torcha's face. "Greetings, we were just explaining the situation to these young men."

"Situation," Torcha blanched. "How is Dumpling? To lose a mate at such a time and to such a thing..."

"Your dumpling is fine your majesty." Andy bowed to the dragon queen. "In fact, pending a visit from Lord D tomorrow morning, he will be bustling about pampering his love."

"But, Soofu A sent word about Jhaymes getting fatally injured." Laton could not help but to stare at the strangers sitting at the dining room table. "Child," He circled Bill staring at the pile of hair on his head. Laton's brows drew down and his eyes narrowed. "What has happened to your hair?"

"Hair spray, and gel mostly," Bill answered honestly, "Some dye, a bit of bleach, nothing to cause such concern." Bill tried to reassure the man who seemed overly concerned with his hair.

"Oh," Laton laughed a bit he reached out a hand to touch the spiked hair. He had heard that Jhaymes, and thus George, was fine, so now on to other matters. "I was afraid that it was due to stress related to the mishap of the past twenty-four hours. Arcadian matters to be sure." All sound vacated as if a deafening hum of an overlarge vacuum was suddenly unplugged. Vlad was the first to break it with a chuckle. Mihnea joined him followed by Nestoir, tears falling down his face. Bill looked over at the strangers surrounding him and joined in with their laughter.

"No, I did this on purpose," Bill explained causing Rain to smile at him.

"You guys deal with this," Torcha said abandoning her husband and Heaven. "I must go to Dumpling." The dragon queen hurried up the stairs a swish of deep green the only sound to mark her passing.

"While my wife coddles the youngling," Laton sat down and picked up a plate. "Snap Dragon you have truly never failed to impress me with your culinary ability. High Prince, you were saying ere we disturbed you."

Tom took in all this conversation wondering if the people around him were mad. He contemplated how he would take Bill and get out of here at the first opportunity. "Choices, right," Nestoir began to fill his plate while Bikky poured Rain's tea in to a cup. "In the morning, Lord D will arrive to work on Jhaymes wounds and calm George's nerves. He can prepare for you both a cup of Honyaru Tea. Thereby eliminating any memory of this night that you may have."

"Eliminate? Forget," Tom gasped thinking of the snow capped peaks and the large pillars crusted with jewels in the guest room. It was like an entirely new world. "There is no way we could ever forget."

"Yes, The horses, not horses," Bill shook his head his eyes wide. He recalled the beautiful Carious and Bellenos that had brought the high prince and princess to the balcony. "Then the rainbows and the green light the black stuff. No forgetting."

"Do not make your choice so lightly," Vlad cautioned. "You have not heard them all yet."

"The only other option open to you is death," Rain's fork clattered to his plate at Laton's pronouncement. Bill had been about to bring his fork to his mouth for a first taste of Ryo's dinner. It fell from useless fingers. "We must maintain the sanctity of our world. It is unfortunate that you have become involved in this. I personally abhor the taste of human, but there are several of our citizens, my wife included, who would appreciate the taste of fresh young..."

"Shut up!" Bikky got to his feet. Rain teared up at the Dragon kings words. "You can't just come in here and say forget or die!"

"I am afraid I must agree with my son," Ryo said standing beside Bikky, Dee stood as well along with Rain. "It is not their fault."

"We understand," Zarro had been clear in his directions. He knew what he had to do. What he had to orchestrate. Laton heaved a sigh after he finished chewing the homemade bread that Ryo had baked. "But we have to protect ourselves, so that we can protect the world."

"The world," Bill nodded. "It is good, but...Why must we forget?"

"If you speak of this to anyone, it puts all of our lives, and our mission, at risk," Laton went on in the face of Tom wrapping his brother in his arms.

"We would never betray you," Bill stammered.

"We can not take your words to be true, humans have repeatedly turned their backs on every measure to save their miserable lives," Laton spat the words at the boys. "A mere mouthful now will save us centuries of heartache. You do not know who might be in thrall to Dae, or what the consequences should you defect. You have no clue what you would be embroiling yourself in."

"I told you," Ryo pointed at his grandfather who bristled. Steam rose from the dragon. Vlad sat back watching it all. He had never seen Laton so obnoxious, he had, but not over something like this. What drove the dragon king to such flights of paranoid fancy? "You can not eat people, just because you are dissatisfied with the outcome..."

"Snap Dragon!" Laton looked around at Ryo. "Are you aware that two Kami have lost their lives." Ryo gasped dropping into his chair. "By this time tomorrow it will be three, maybe four. The knight risked his life, indeed he lost it, and it was in vain. Soofu Z is not going to make it. Dracul sent a message, he said she labors still to no avail. At this point they may not even be able to save the child."

"Dae is winning," Rain sank his head into his hands. "How did things get so bad?"

"He's not winning," Laton looked up. "As long as we have the royale, he will never be able to win."

"But at what cost?" Bikky asked for a moment forgetting that they were arguing the choices of Bill and Tom. "In the end, what price will be paid?"

"We have already paid the greatest price,"Laton deflated. " The gates have been opened. And for that the spawns determination has redoubled. We can not take any risk now." Laton brought the conversation back around to Bill and Tom. "Choose."

"NO!" Rain stood in front of the pop stars. He was beautiful in his spirited defiance. Bill could feel his hair shift as the wind picked up. Mihnea was quick to place his hand over the rim of his wine glass as the liquid sloshed around. "I will vouch for them. I invited them here. It's my fault. I trust them. If they die the blood will be on my hands. I won't let you. They can keep the secret. I know it."

"Surely if they do speak of this, or our world," Laton went back to his meal a smile on his face. He had yet to fail in a mission from his king. He would not start now. "You will be the one to bring them in Squire Rain."

"I'm not a squire yet," Rain owned up to his title. "Until further notice, I'm a page." He sat next to Bikky taking deep breaths. Bikky offered him his tea and Rain gulped grateful for his brother. Bikky could always see through to his every need. He saw Tom urging Bill to take off his jacket.

"It's fine," Bill shoved Tom away from him.

"At least roll down the sleeves," Tom tugged the sleeves on his brother's jacket. He rubbed the arm he had a hand on. "You'll have bruises again."

"Look man," Rain clapped Bill on the shoulder. "If he's anything like my brother, just do it." Rain sipped his tea. "Life is much easier that way. Besides, he wouldn't be such a pain if he didn't care." Bill looked at the younger boy, then removed his jacket. Chagrined he saw that there was indeed bruises forming on his arms. Bill knew that Rain was right. He wondered how though. Bikky and Rain were not twins. They were not even related by blood. How could their connection so resemble their own? Tom nodded his agreement with Rain's words. Bill laughed a bit then began to really taste the dinner that Ryo had prepared.

"Oh, wow!" Bill's eyes widened. "Wonderful."

"Yep," Bikky grinned. "Our dad is the best." Bikky licked his lips. "Lemon meringue for dessert. He made 'em last night."

"Thats why I made the cookies," Ryo laughed, his cheeks flushed. "That was the only way I could keep them safe from the boys, Dee included."

"Snap dragon you are too lenient," Laton admonished. "Increase the consequences of their actions and life will be much easier."

"Yes," Vlad spoke up his eyes burning into the dragon king. "I suppose he could always eat them." The silence that descended seemed nearly deafening. Serina paused in the act of placing a golden fork into her pocket. "But I would recommend lighter measures. They are family after all. Perhaps a simple impalement would be in order."

"Who are you?" Bill turned slowly as his brother questioned the strange man at the end of the table next to Dee.

"Before questioning my father" Mihnea spoke up. "You are German." He allowed his accent to denote the disdain in his voice as he said the word. "With whom does your loyalty lie?"

"What?" Bill backed into his chair afraid that they would be interrogated and yelled at again. Accused of betraying the Arcadians when they had yet to know them.

"Do you side with Hunyadi? Will you pledge to Corvinus when he makes his stand for revenge against the dragons?"

"What are you talking about?" Tom demanded offering a glare to the young man. "Before you yell at us about ancient history, you might want to stop your lady from robbing the host blind."

"Serina," Mihnea took the watch that she had slipped from Dee's wrist back to the irate detective. "Hon, please."

"Sorry," Serina sighed her eyes fading from a crimson boil to deep lavender. "I got bored." Serina swirled her vegetables around on her plate. "I don't see what the big problem is anyway. Hunyadi and Corvinus betrayed your family in the fourteen hundreds."

"It is well you do not understand the hatred inherent in a blood feud."Vlad's words were low.

"I get that this place is magical," Bill thought aloud. "Things exist here that should not. Things that normal people either never knew or forgot...Your name is Vlad."

"And you hate the old Hungarian king..." Tom's mind circled his brother's. "Vlad... Dracula. You never died did you?"

"My son asked you a question," Vlad sat back sipping his wine. "Do not dare question me, whelp!" Vlad's teeth emerged. Rain moved fast putting himself in between Vlad and the twins. Vlad smiled, it was good that the boy was willing to stand up to him. Especially in light of Mihnea's recent tasting. Vlad leaned on his elbows on the table sizing Rain up as one would a piece of Ryo's savory duck. Bikky stood as well next to his brother.

"Vlad," Laton spoke up. "Why do you goad the boys?"

"Why did you?" Vlad countered his gaze gone shrewd as he looked at the dragon king. Ryo placed a hand on Rain's shoulder pushing him back into his seat while Dee urged Bikky to back down. Heaven paused on her way downstairs to see the dining room with a less than friendly atmosphere. She was used to meals here full of chatter and laughter.

Laton got to his feet. "My wife wants to stay here, so I will see you in the morning. You two will decide your fate. You can either forget the past twenty four hours, die, or enter an oath of absolute secrecy, the fate of breaking it would be your permanent end...Painfully."Bill and Tom gasped causing Laton to smile brightly. "Sleep well." He bounded up the stairs seeing the truth in their eyes. He had seen their mettle. He knew what these boys were capable of. Zarro would be well pleased.

"Why the time?" Bill asked chewing the end of his thumb nail. Tom reached over and silently lowered the digit from his brother's mouth.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon for Arcadia," Ryo folded his arms. "We'll be gone for two weeks."

"Oh..." Bill nodded even though he was no less confused of the situation.

"Finish your dinner." Bikky pushed Bill's plate to him. "We will let you make up your own minds." Bill leaned in close to his brother not sure what was going on. The one thing he knew for sure was that there was no way he could ever forget all he had seen, and all the people he had met. Dracula... Bill looked again at the tall, dark clad figure. He was sitting down to dinner with the ancient menace of the Carpathian mountains. The Turk killer, the impaler prince himself. Bill smiled at Vlad causing Mihnea to gasp as he looked at the boy. "What?"

"You know," Mihnea was suddenly behind Bill. "I do have a sweet tooth...Choose wisely." Tom snatched Bill to him but it was to no avail. Mihnea was gone.

"My son has a point..." Vlad said his fingers passing over Bill's hair. "I don't eat sweets... but you smell nice."

"Give me a reason to believe..." Rain sang causing Vlad to pause in the action of getting closer to Bill who had gone plaster white as Vlad sniffed him keeping Tom at arm length when the boy would have defended his brother. Vlad looked up at Rain. "That you're gone. I see your shadow, so I know, they're all wrong..." Rain closed his mouth. His eyes never left Vlad as he sang. Vlad winked at Rain.

"Alright then Wind Rider," Vlad straightened to his full height. " You win. As long as I can hear you sing every now and then, your friends have my protection." Vlad held out his hand. Tom hesitated but after staring at the terror inducing creature, he shook his hand. Bill followed suit. "Even if it means sending my son to bed without dinner." Vlad was chuckling as he vanished into a mist of deepest red. Bill leaned his elbows on the table lowering his head he took several deep breaths. Tom was startled as his little brother yelped jumping from the chair.

"What is!?" He nearly leaped into Tom's lap.

"Slyphe," Rain ducked under the table.

"Bill?" Tom questioned when Bill settled in his lap refusing to be moved.

"Between my legs,"Bill shook his head pointing to the offended area.

"Smart cat..." Dee laughed. "Went for the goods." Rain stood hauling the large cat up with him. Bill's eyes widened as he saw the ear tufts. "Proof she's been hanging out with Laton. You know he gave George a hands on gender test. Found out he really was 'Boy' George in his own way." Dee wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Go upstairs and wait for me in Bikky's room," Rain sat her down patting her rump. "And no fighting with Cujo."

"You send your cat up there with my dog and expect them not to fight," Bikky scoffed. "I just made that bed, it better be made when I get there." Bikky called after the cat. Slyphe paused to look over her shoulder at Bikky her tail high in the air.

"Did she just tell me to kiss her...."Bikky got to his feet.

"Are you arguing with a kitty?" Heaven laughed relaxing as the mood swung back to what she was used to in this house.

"Shut up Heaven," Bikky stuck his tongue out at her. Heaven giggled and Tom stared at the beautiful young woman. "After dessert, you guys go on up. It's a lot to discuss in one night. We leave tomorrow."

"Leave?" Tom asked his brows drawn down.

"You're coming with us," Ryo nodded at Bikky's words. "To Arcadia." Bikky got to his feet and began to gather up the dishes. "Great dinner Ryo." Bikky commented. "I think Rain is stuffed. That is an accomplishment." Bikky tried to take Rain's plate but his brother took one more pot sticker and stuffed it in his mouth. Bikky left the half-filled cup of tea. "Drink it,"Rain picked the cup up. Dee just shook his head. It was always funny to him the way Bikky took care of Rain. He saw the same connected devotion in Tom as he took care of Bill. These boys were okay. He was sure of it. He knew that Rain would not have to deliver them in to be disciplined.

"I am going to the bathroom," Tom dropped his napkin. "You go upstairs. Stay in the room til I get there." Bill nodded looking under the table unsure if there was another creature ready to sniff him out. "How big is your dog?" Tom asked catching Bill's arm before he went upstairs.

"Pretty big, but better behaved than his cat," Bikky laughed. "Your brother's safe." Tom nodded letting go. He had to trust him. If they wanted trust, they had to first give it. Bill mounted the stairs. He looked around at the polished rail. He walked over to the room that Rain had showed him earlier before he looked at the door at the end of the hall. The guest room. If he opened that door would he see a normal room, or an entirely new world. Bill placed his hand on the doorknob before he had even realized that he had moved. The knob was shiny and hot. He almost snatched his hand back but the knob twisted as if opened from the inside. With a gentle push the door swung open and he walked inside.

It was still here, the world beyond the guest room door. Bill gazed around not sure if he truly saw the pillars. The room was so dark, even with the moon shining through the open patio doors. Bill wondered how it was so warm in here with the doors wide open. When Bikky had opened them earlier to take Rain out a blast of icy wind had come in. Now they stood open, the curtains billowing around in the wind and yet the room was as toasty as the rest of the house downstairs. Warmer, moist, like a tropical oasis. "What is your purpose in here child?" Bill gasped at the calmly spoken words. He felt a blast of hot air against his body and shook.

Peering into the darkness Bill could see nothing but shadows. One seemed to be moving, but he shook his head convincing himself that it was the wall. "I was just wondering," Bill answered the voice of the person that he could not see. "How they were doing."

"The dumpling and the knight are fine," The voice answered. "You may look at them, but do not dare to touch. They need their rest." Bill approached the bed. He was not sure what he would see, but sighed in relief to see Jhaymes face relaxed in slumber. George's hair fell over Jhaymes' chest a silky curtain that Bill could barely see.

"Your heart is warm," Bill shivered at the soft...he could not tell what it was...but it rubbed along his arm Bill brought his hands up wishing he had his jacket back. "You smell nice. My husband is skeptical still, but I think you and your brother will do. I see that Vlad has vowed you protection. A stronger alliance you could not have made."

"We did not make it," Bill answered backing away from the bed afraid of raising the female's ire by waking the two on the bed. "It was in response to Rain's singing. He somehow convinced him."

"Vlad, son of the Dragon, would not be so easily lead," Torcha chuckled softy. Bill frowned surprised that the two had not awakened. "Nestoir made sure they would not arise until morning."

"Then I can turn on a light?" Bill asked reaching a table and finding a switch.

"Does the night frighten you?" Torcha's voice had a hint of amusement. "I think the light will not make it better." Torcha warned just as he pulled the cord on the bedside lamp. Bill blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, he smiled and looked around hoping to find the owner of the voice he heard. Bill screamed before he realized that he saw the lithe creature that took up the room. The softness that had stroke his arms rippled in the air near him, appeared to be whiskers, or feelers on the large creature. The wall he had seen moving in the shadows was not a wall but the side of the green scaled beast that coiled around the bed. Bill tried to back up to the door, but tripped over a massive claw. This heat, he thought, it must be coming from her. He sat on his bottom staring up at the dragon. Another scream became lodged in his throat as he scrambled backward on the floor. Torch watched the small human amused. She moved her claw out of his way.

The door was getting closer, Bill could feel it. God, he did not want to be eaten. Large yellow eyes peered down at him the obsidian slits in the middle of them focused on him. Bill stared at the eyes as they stared at him. The door slammed open and Tom cam rushing in holding his pants up trying to zip them. Rain came in after him his hands wet from helping Ryo with the dishes. "We heard you downstairs... What?" Tom halted in his tracks. He reached down grasping Bill by both shoulders and hauling his brother up.

"Dr... Dra...Dragon!" Bill pointed behind Tom.

"Whoa!" Tom whirled keeping his brother behind him. "Oh...Um...Okay."

"Torcha," Rain called the dragon queen's attention. "Please shift down, you're scaring our guests."

"I like him," Torcha said the wind picking up. She stood before them in a long green dress of watered silk. "He is nice..." Torcha said no more. She resumed her dragon form laying her head at the foot of the bed. "Leave me now, before I become annoyed. I have been up worried and I am tired."

"Out" Rain shoved both boys to the door. "Now, this is the one that actually likes the taste of human." Rain breathed a sigh of relief when the door was shut firmly behind them. "My room is there. Good night."

"Our bags have arrived downstairs," Tom said to his brother in their native tongue. "Just stay here. I will be back." Bill nodded his movements jerky. He rubbed the raised flesh of his arms sure that if he had not gelled his hair, it would be standing now. A dragon, a big, green scaled dragon. Wait! Bill's thought raced. The man, the dragon king is what they had called him, claimed her as wife so what was he? This place, Arcadia, was magic. He wanted to know more. He had to know more. He believed, down to the marrow of his bones, that this was his and Tom's destiny.

Break

Ryo rested his hands on the now clean counter. His mind still reeling from all that had happened. Was the war with the demons really getting so out of hand? He was so busy here with his human criminals that he was not paying close attention. And the D's? There were already three dead Kami's. How could they keep them safe under these circumstances? Warm hands circled his waist and Ryo leaned back against the broad chest of Dee. "Don't worry about it."

"About what?" Ryo asked leaning his head to the side so that Dee could take advantage if the exposed skin to trail his tongue along it. Dee's body absorbed the shiver that ran along Ryo's slender body.

"About whatever it is you're worrying about," Dee slid his hands under Ryo's shirt. The skin right along Ryo's tummy, to his hips was velvety smooth and taut. "Come to bed," Dee shifted behind Dee pressing in close to him. Ryo automatically raised his hips pressing his backside against Dee. "That's right," Dee crooned licking the sensitive area behind Ryo's ear. "Tell me you want it."

Ryo turned in Dee's arms wrapping himself around his lover. "I want it," Dee laughed softly at the red cheeks that Ryo tried to hide. He raised Ryo's face. Those, a wolfish grin covered Dee's face, those lips were his. And he took them. Hungrily he pressed Ryo back into the counter lifting the smaller man off his feet. Ryo gasped into Dee's mouth at the nimble hand that pinched his nipple.

Break

"Water?" Bikky looked over at Tom. "Yeah, I'll get you some." Bikky rounded the corner and stopped. Tom came right behind him crashing into his back.

"Why did you stop?" Tom peered around Bikky his eyes wide. "Oh..."

"Guys," Bikky turned away. "Upstairs with that. Come on we have company," Bikky turned his nose up at Ryo and Dee. Tom laughed at little to see Ryo's face flaming. Ryo began to mutter in Japanese before he dashed upstairs. Dee playfully bopped Bikky on the head with a closed fist before sauntering after his embarrassed love. "Sorry about that. Ryo is pretty much a defenseless airhead where Dee is concerned."

"Your parents are both male, but you are not into men," Tom mused.

"Nah, no attraction. I like 'em soft, sweet smelling and full in the chest." Bikky reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet he showed Tom a picture of Carol.

"Nice,"Tom punched Bikky's arm. "Rain... I know he is into girls. But why does he fear men?" Tom noted the closed-off expression on Bikky's face and decided not ask again. "You protect your little brother."

"Don't you?" Bikky held out the glass of water. Tom nodded his head going back upstairs. Bikky shook his head to see the roll-a-way bed in his room empty. Rain, Slyphe and Cujo were all curled up in his bed sleeping. Bikky took the journal and pen from Rain's slack hand and sat it on his nightstand. He perused a few of the lines with a smile on his face. He could see why Daphnus and Cory both considered the boy a genius. To Bikky, it was just poetry. But he knew that Rain would sing it to perfection. Bikky switched into his pajamas then squeezed in with them. Rain sighed in his sleep clutching the end of Ryo's tee-shirt that he was wearing in his hand. In the large, thin clothes he looked so small. Bikky wrapped an arm around Rain's shoulder then closed his eyes. Vaguely, he heard soft voices speaking in German coming from Rain's room.

Break

"Is she alright?" Leon passed a cool towel over Aoi's head as the little girl shivered her little body burning with fever.

"I do not know," Count D wiped tears from his eyes. "I have called my father, but," Count D paused as he too felt a wave of nausea. He had been feeling random pangs for the past few weeks now, this was the third time he had felt it in the past few months. Each time he had gone to his father and been told that he was not carrying. His father would look sad and say no more. At seven months, the strange malaise was having a heavy toll on him as well. Even Kurayami whimpered as the night wore on.

JJ tapped lightly on the door. At Leon's summons he opened it for Lord D who walked in, their small boys toddling after him. "Grave news my children," Lord D began. He pulled Aoi into his lap cradling her against his stomach. "The illness that we felt, then a renewed vigor was from the primal forces of our blood ties. It has happened three times and Soofu A has just sent out a command that all of his family who are not making their way to his side in Jerusalem will be confined to Arcadia until further notice."

"Confined..." Count D began but Lord D had begun to weep silencing any more he could have said.

"Soofu Z has been lost to us," JJ patted Lord D's shoulder as he wept. "She passed on just this evening while birthing a child. The labor was perilous due to Dae's attack. He has already seen to I that Soofu X and Soofu Y would leave this world."

"What?" Leon gasped. "But you guys are Kami's. Immortal."

"We will not die, but for a failed childbirth," Count D said tears streaming down his face. "But we can be killed."

"So," Leon said looking for Chris and finding his younger brother sitting in the back of the room with Pon-Chan, and T-Chan. "What's the plan? How do we do this so that humans won't notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"Tomorrow we will leave for Arcadia with Ryo and Dee and George." Lord D said recalling his father's words. "Then we will stay there. Father has gone to be with his brother, he will return after they have said their farewells to their sister. I offered to go, but he said with Dae attacking the way he has, it was not safe for me in my condition." Lord D rubbed his mounding tummy. "That means that it is not safe for him either." Lord D curled over weeping into JJ's arms.

"Your dad does some pretty scary stuff," Leon tried to reassure his father-in-law. "He is fourth in line as far as power goes."

"O-Ji-Chan, help baby come out," Aoi patted Lord D's tummy. "Baby out, baby in, more to D more to friends. World get small, friends get bigger. Zarro happy." Count D stared at his daughter hoping to understand her stranger pronouncements. He got that Sofu D would return, but the rest was all gibberish to him. He would have to take it to Clarisande, see what she could make of it.

"I have been called to Ryo and Dee's house in the morning, seems Jhaymes got himself injured while rescuing Soofu Z," Lord D smiled as he agreed to spend the night in the shop. "The wound is clean now and I am able to tend it."

"I am glad," Count D nodded his head. Good news was definitely something that he needed at this moment. "We had best get our rest, seems like we will need it." Count D ushered his family to bed his heart beating frantic in the night as he worried if his grandfather really would be alright.

To Be Continued

Author's notes. The song that Rain partially sang was Even In Death by Evanescence. I do not own that song and I am making no profit from using it here in this fiction. I do not own Tokio Hotel, any of their lyrics, band members or image. I am writing as a fan and nothing more. I have received several comments that lets me know that Infinity does not ship world-wide and the site I had mentioned before is temporarily down. But that should not stop any of you in Malasia, Romania, Germany, or any other country with access to Amazon dot come, or Barnes and Noble dot com. I don't own them either but I could make a profit if you all purchase a copy of The White Lion.

Coming Soon:

Torcha and Bill Kaulitz, friends?

Tom Kaulitz and Heaven, love at first sight?

Destiny or terror? Welcome the Kaulitz boys to Arcadia

Julie conundrum, loving boyfriend, or super-hot rock star? Rain and Bill, tough choice.

Long awaited ceremony: Squires at last.

Jhaymes and George, hot, happy and horny (Yay French One)


	8. Trust pt 2

**Honey Glayzed 8**

**Trust pt 2**

_Warning... WAFF overload....Warning_

_-Denote German, or in Rain's case, Cheyenne-_

Rustling leaves blew about in the cold wind. The moon sat high over head casting a pale wash of light over the tops of the trees failing to penetrate to the bottom. Well oiled leather made nary a sound against the supple form of the assassin. She sat astride her gleaming white mount streams of silky blue falling over his large rump. Ponchi pulled her hair into a ponytail high on her head. Her make-up shifted across her face of it's own accord giving her a mask-like appearance with stars trailing down her cheeks. Nari shifted his hooves in the night a disgruntled snort alerting his rider that they were coming upon the beast. Ponchi stroked her fingers down his neck in the silent touch language of the warrior fairy, -I know, his stench is strong-, her meaning came through to him.

Nari stomped his hooves, the ground shook at the approach of the beast. The lumbering gait felled a tree. It's breath, like acid, melted the bark from the doomed plant. "It was your breath," Ponchi said the words low. "You are the one who gave Florian the power he needed to fell the knight. Your foul excess will cost you your life." Ponchi met the black as pitch eyes of the creature. He stared into her sapphire deep eyes.

His voice rumbled up from the bellows of his gullet, putrescent steam killing the plant life around them. Nari batted his large wings blowing the evil essence away from he and his rider. "Wh...aaat..." The voice had the dry caress of the grave. "Do...you want here, fairy?"

"Nothing more than your life," Ponchi hefted her double bladed scythe as she jumped high alighting from Nari. The Pegasus was in mid shift standing as a man with a unicorn horn lance in his hands.

The beasts laughter rang out in the night. "Yo...u... Think," The beast calmed down, his scales shimmering in the darkness while his large body seemed to swell with his mirth and aggravation. "You can take it..."His voice hissed.

"I know we can," Ponchi dashed forward swinging the scythe wide. The blade bounced from his scales and she ducked, rolling under it. Pulling forth two small hand daggers she slashed the flesh exposed above his ankle. The beast howled his rage. Nari jumped high on his back, poking his lance here and there hoping to loosen enough scales on the creature's neck for a blow. It reared back on it's hind legs brandishing his horns. Ponchi dodged the curved weapons attached to the creatures head while Nari fell from it's back to the unforgiving ground below. Ponchi unsheathed the long sword at her back.

The beast reared back, Ponchi slashed her sword in his face raking it across the snout, in the eyes. Acidic blood bubbled forth. Nari rolled out of the way just as it splashed the area right in front of his boots. Ponchi released her wings flying until she was in the creature's face. She pulled two stars from her belt throwing them into it's eyes. The monster blinked, unable to dislodge them with his massive paws. "Ponchi, the tail!" Nari yanked her away. He leaped into the sky with her in the circle of his arms. "I found a crack in his armor, at the neck!" Nari released her. Ponchi landed on the ground while Nari dropped once again onto the monster's back. He poked until the creature reared it's head back. Ponchi came up with her scythe slicing into the soft area of it's neck. She rolled fast away from the blood gushing from the wound just as Nari rammed his lance in several times. Ponchi yanked three of the marbles from her belt tossing them into the mouth of the monster as he screamed his injury and rage.

"Why!!!!" It bellowed at the night. Nari landed on all fours so that Ponchi could mount him. "Why...h...ave you...Att...accked... me?"

"Because," Ponchi growled the words not bothering to turn her attention to the beast as it coughed attempting to hack up the explosives lodged in his throat. "You are a demon, your essence injured a knight and..." Ponchi turned then, and even through his haze of pain the creature reared back from the hatred he could sense pouring from the fairy. "You upset Georgie."

"Who?" Was the monster's last word. Ponchi smirked at the explosion that rocketed the erstwhile quiet terrain of the Ukrainian woods.

Mini-Break

Torcha looked up at the soft fluttering that circled above her head. She smiled at the familiar scent of the tiny fairy that landed in the deep brown tresses splayed across Jhaymes bandaged torso. With light steps Ponchi walked over to place her hands on George's forehead. She leaned in placing a kiss leaving a small spot of blue fairy dust in her wake. Smiling Torcha closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Break

Sunlight poured on the white fur on Slyphe's underbelly. She turned over. Opening her eyes she saw Rain's head on Bikky's shoulder his hair pouring over the pillow around them mixing in with the blond locks. Purring, she stretched before walking to the door. Bikky cracked his bright blue eyes open to see a lithe young woman open his door. Slyphe winked, shifted down to her cat form and left the room. Bikky sat up jarring Rain. "Wake up," He shook his brother. "Time to get up. Ryo will be making breakfast soon." Rain groaned before he sat up. Pushing the sleeves of his too long shirt up he revealed his hands. Rain gasped recalling a threat from Bikky. He reached up to his head. Though the mass of layered locks were messy, they were not fuzzed. Bikky laughed heading to the door only to feel a pillow bounce off his head.

"Jerk," Bikky continued to chuckle on his way downstairs as Rain huffed past him.

"You make it too easy," Bikky chuckled then rapped his hands on Rain's door. "Breakfast is coming."

"Bring it in," Tom grumbled his voice muffled under the weight of Bill's hair. Bikky cracked the door open laughing to see the spare bed unused and Bill practically on top of his brother.

"Dude, can you breathe?"Bikky shook his head. "No breakfast in bed, you want it, you come down." Bikky heard the doorbell and grinned. He shut the door again leaving Tom to find his way out of bed. Bill sighed in his sleep tangling his fingers in the long dreads.

"Get up,"Tom got to his feet. Bill sat up on the bed. He brought his hands up to push his hair back from his face. "Come on, let's go see what they are doing now." Bill nodded wondering at the strange calm that seemed to settle over him. Now that he and Tom were agreed on their next course of action, whatever happened, happened. There was nothing left to do but to go down and meet his fate. He felt more nerves going onto a stage than he felt going down after his brother.

Rain opened the front door with a smile on his face. He took Kurayami from Count D after Aoi toddled in rushing to find Ryo in the kitchen. With the baby secure in his arms Rain made as if to shut Count D and Leon out on the porch with Chris. "Hey!" Chris caught the door pushing it back open. "You are so not leaving us out here," Chris laughed walking in with his brother and Count D.

"Why not? We have the cute ones, you can just meet us at the airport." Rain looked behind at the large stretch Hummers that waited lined up along the street along with yellow police tape and several officers both Arcadian and human forces. "Or not," Rain's eyes grew round. He was still staring as JJ arrived with Lord D wearing a deep glamor his figure appearing as slim as his son. The small twins held on to each parents hand vanishing into the house amidst squeals of delight. Dee scooped a boy up in each arm placing kisses on their little cheeks much the same way he had already done to Aoi.

"Ryo we don't need breakfast," Dee sat down allowing the boys to crawl all over him. "I'm gonna eat this." Kibo dissolved into wild giggles as Dee tickled his tummy. "I'll keep them, you go on up and take care of Jhaymes and George." Dee inclined his head to the stairs. "And you can release your body, it's alright." Lord D smiled his relief and inhaled. Tom watched as the person he had at first thought male expanded in the obvious pose of the pregnant.

"Pregnant," Rain said behind Bill and Tom. "Yes." He passed a hand over Lord D's stomach as they passed other on the stairs. "Female," Rain shook his head. "Not so much." Lord D chuckled vanishing into the guest room. They heard a brief conversation between Torcha and Lord D before the door was shut firmly behind him. "Hey Ryo," Rain called into the kitchen where he could smell waffles and fresh fruit. "Ignore Dee, you know when Jhaymes is mobile, he'll be starving."

"Then get your butt in here and help," Ryo called back to which Rain winked at Bikky then hurried to the kitchen.

"Actually, Ryo," Count D paused in his action of getting Ryo's attention to bow to Torcha as she made her way down the stairs. "I would like to see both of them out back." Rain inhaled deeply. He had known that this was coming. Ever since Mihnea had captured and bitten.

"Mostly me, right?" Rain sighed securing his hair into a ponytail. Count D said nothing.

"Chris, you as well," Chris looked up in shock at Count D's words. He sighed, then trooped out with Rain and Bikky. He paused to say hey to Bill and Tom. "It is nice to meet you boys. I am sure we will have a much more opportune time to speak at breakfast." Count D nodded polite to the boys

Ryo poked his head out of the kitchen when the back door shut. Tom had entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice while Bill wandered to freshly made snacks laid out. "You boys help yourself," Ryo turned slightly red. "I got a late start this morning."

"Can't imagine why," Leon snickered poking Dee in the side.

"He loved it," Dee winked at Ryo. The wadded towel bounced off Dee's head then Ryo was gone.

"You guys are funny," Tom chuckled.

"Breakfast is going to be a bit late," Ryo said as he fanned his heated cheeks. "I made some batter dipped apple dumplings, go help yourself."

"Apple!" Tom dashed out of the kitchen to see Bill holding a cinnamon covered goodie to his lips. Tom smacked his brother's hand knocking the treat to the floor. "Apple," He pointed when Bill rubbed his stinging hand. Bill stared in horror at the pastry on the floor that did not resemble an apple. "He..." Tom tried to recall the English word as Bill continued to rub his hand. "Make sick."

"Allergic," Ryo sighed. "Oh gosh," He went to clean up the mess. "I am so sorry," Ryo was fast to offer the boys a blend of melon and berries. "Eat this. I'm almost done," Ryo went back to his waffle iron muttering to himself. Bill and Tom walked over with their bowl of fruit to the back yard. Tom smiled at the oasis like atmosphere. Count D stood, shed of his outer robe. Rain had his sleeves pulled back and his pants cuffed at the ankles while Bikky took a fighting stance.

"Acknowledge," Count D called and both boys bowed before one another. Bill pointed then looked to Tom. "Stand," Rain took a low stance, he knew his only advantage to Bikky was his smaller stature. "Match," Count D ordered and Rain braced himself as Bikky came forward. Rain dropped down kicking out at Bikky's ankles. Bikky jumped over his brother. Rain rolled to his feet punching out. He caught Bikky low in the gut, but doubled over himself when Bikky brought an elbow to his side.

"They will hurt each other,"Bill whispered as Ryo pulled more waffles and stacked them high onto a plate.

"They're fine," Ryo assured the young man. He pulled out several packages of butter. "Waffles, fruit, juice, jam and syrup. Sorry no eggs and meat, can't upset the Kami's. Especially with Lord D being seven months pregnant."

"Last night it was said that a Kami is the lightest thing that you have?" Bill asked for Tom was engrossed in the sparring match. "What is a Kami?"

"In China and Japan, they are known as the Kami, in Europe they are known as Fairy, Fee," Ryo explained placing the last waffles onto a plate. He grew sad. "A name I learned recently is _lisovyk_ or _leshyi, _from Ukraine."

"The one who is dieing?" Bill picked up the container of juice. "I will carry it."

Ryo smiled at him glad that while he had showered, Dee had set the table letting the boys sleep in. "She died," Ryo informed him of the news Lord D had brought with him. "Each country of known origin, or not, has their own version. There were originally twenty six of them. It is where the number for the current alphabet comes from, though no one knows that little fact unless they happen to be studying the annals of Arcadian history. It was well covered up. Humans like to take credit for lots of things." Ryo shook his head recalling the time when both Rain and Bikky read in the books that Laton and Nestoir had left with them. "There are more now, but not by much, and this recent hunt is dwindling their numbers even more. They are the first offspring of Adam and Eve, before the fall. Before sin entered the world. They have a connection with the earth that is indescribable. It is intrinsic like Rain's wind, or Bikky and my fire. A part of their blood. You know," Ryo mused setting his plate in the middle of the well laid table. "When a Kami weeps, white flowers bloom. They are called the flowers of life. They are used to heal. When a Kami bleeds, red flowers bloom and can sustain a life."

"There is one upstairs," Bill looked up where Lord D had vanished.

"Yes, and three tiny ones are crawling all over Dee, while another is outside pummeling my boys." Ryo went back into the kitchen where he could see Count D instructing the boys.

"Do you think it wise, Snap Dragon," Torcha grinned as her husband entered the house. "To be telling so much ere you have heard the final decision." Laton allowed his words a moment to sink in. "What?" He looked at the well laid table. "No sausages?"

Tom heard the king's voice and rushed in to his brother's side. "You come here to know what we want," Tom said meeting the kings black eyed gaze.

"Actually," Laton yawned looking up as Lord D meandered down the stairs, Jhaymes and George in his wake, both fully healed and alert. Lord D was humming a happy tune as he patted his belly. "I came here for my wife and to see the Dumpling. Your answer is just a side show."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jhaymes complained hugging Torcha.

Ryo shook his head calling Count D, Chris, Bikky and Rain in for breakfast. Laton snorted and a puff of smoke circled Jhaymes. "As of an hour ago," Laton looked Jhaymes up and down. "You were." Jhaymes laughed shaking his fist at the dragon king. He knew that their relationship would never be an easy one.

"Glad to see you too," Jhaymes muttered sitting at the table. He pulled George into his lap. "Gladder to see you." He placed a kiss on George's cheek. "How's your hand?"

"Fine, Lord D took care of it." George showed his hand. Bill stared in wonder at the whole skin that just last night was gashed open and pouring rainbow hued blood.

"I can't wait to get you home again," Jhaymes purred kissing George's lips.

"We leave soon," Ryo admonished while Dee opened the door for Julie and Ryan. Carol had agreed to meet them at the airport.

"Sorry," Julie apologized to Dee. "Mom and Dad would only let me go with you guys out of the country if Ryan came with me."

"That will be fine. " Laton readily agreed as she showed him the letter from her parents. "Boys, your choice...now."

"We are going with you," Tom announced.

"We will not forget," Bill continued where his brother left off.

"We will not be eaten,"Tom frowned at Laton.

"And we will not betray you," Bill asserted.

"Well then," Laton pulled two ready sealed white envelopes from his pocket that Zarro had already inscribed with their names. "Welcome to Arcadia." Laton was grinning as he shook their hands in turn.

Julie had been staring in awe from the first moment the young men had stepped into view, when she found her voice it came out as a scream. "OH MY GOD!!!!" She bounced up and down screaming and clapping. "I thought you guys were just having dinner last night, but you are still here...Wow!" She reached out a trembling hand to touch Bill's arm. "Wow! You're so warm..."

"Well, yeah," Rain pulled her away from Bill. "He's human."

"Oh...Rain...Hi," Julie squeaked. "Tokio Hotel..." She gasped looking away so that his kiss, aimed at her mouth, landed on her cheek. "Bill and Tom..."

"Hi," Rain pulled her back into his arms. "You don't jump around when I come over." He muttered leading her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Rain," Julie sighed ignoring her brother who was snickering along with Bikky. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You're just in time for breakfast," Ryo said the laughter in his voice obvious. "After wards, we'll finish loading the cars while you guys get a shower."

"And," Rain kissed Julie's lips. "On the way, I'll show you the truth," Rain did not rephrase his words and Julie looked after him her lips on fire. No matter how much she liked Bill and Tom, they were not who she was in love with.

"May I join you?" Heaven poked her head into the dining room just as they all sat down.

"You can sit here," Tom said patting a seat next to him. Bill looked on the other side of his brother smiling as the beautiful woman in white took the seat. "I'm Tom," He introduced himself his tongue shifting the ring in his lower lip. "And you are?"

"Heaven," She laughed a bit fixing a bead in her hair. "Nice to meet you again."

"Last night was a bit hectic," Tom laughed running his finger's over the back of her hand. Bill shook his head looking away from his brother.

"He'd better watch out with that one," Bikky whispered to Bill. "She's 94 years old." Bill choked on his orange juice. Tom turned away from Heaven to pat him on the back.

"-Are you okay-"Tom asked Bill nodded wiping tears from his eyes.

"You gonna tell him?" Bikky asked. Bill shook his head picking up a slice of melon. He bit down with a smile.

"I love your hair,"Tom reached out to touch one of the colored beads. They were the only color she wore. Her white skirts brushed the floor while her cropped white top displayed her creamy skin, the long sleeves dangled to the her sides.

"Heaven," Dee called her attention. "I see you are eating food today."

"I already ate richer cuisine this morning, so yes," Heaven grinned showing Dee her fangs. She ran her tongue over the elongated canines. "A bit of this and that will be nice." Heaven laughed at Dee's continued frown.

"As long as that this, or that that is not that,"Dee pointed at Tom to which Heaven laughed again. Tom turned as Dee pointed to him. He took a grape from his brother's plate.

"You have your own," Bill protested moving his plate away.

"Eat your waffles," Tom handed his brother a fork. Bill laughed as his brother went back to flirting with Heaven.

"She looks good for going on a hundred," Bill said to Bikky as he began to partake of his breakfast.

"Ask Count D how old he is," Bikky chuckled as Rain played his fingers over Julie's palm. "Eat your breakfast, of you'll be a monster by lunch." Rain nodded his head then began to eat. Bill turned to see Count D feeding Leon a strawberry.

"I have passed my first millennium,"Count D answered without looking around. Bill gasped looking at the beautiful young man that sat almost in Leon's lap. "You should finish your breakfast." Bill nodded his head in awe. Tom raised his brows at his brother wondering at the strange words. He shook his head then went back to Heaven, only to find the beauty gone. He had not even noted her movement.

Break

Bill did not want to know how they had four showers upstairs when last night there had been only the one in the hall and the one in the master bedroom. He scrubbed his hair clean promising himself that he would just go with it, whatever was happening, he was sure that these were the good guys. With this much power at their command, they had to be.

Break

Julie sat in the large window seat watching as her dad handed over her and Ryan's luggage. A weight settled over her heart. She had asked Rain to tell her his secrets, and yet had failed to reveal her own. Would he love her as much if he knew? She tried to keep it at bay, the memory that had driven her to cutting her own arms. She had done well since she began to see Rain. He was her light, her sunshine. She had to do good, for him. Julie raised a hand to her father as he got into his car.

A soft touch on her arm and she turned to see Ryan. "What are you stressed about?" Ryan grinned. "I mean yeah," He looked again at the envelope that he had been studying since his parents had opened it. "This is practically a betrothal. You stand as his lady now and you will be bound by Arcadian standards. Sis," Ryan sat down next to his sister his ribs still paining him. "You're only fifteen. Are you really ready to commit the rest of your life to Rain?"

"Ryan, do you think he will still love me after I tell him the truth?" Julie answered his question with what was plaguing her heart.

"If he doesn't," Ryan shook his head. He saw it again, his little sister on a stretcher bleeding. "Then he doesn't deserve you."

"I pray you're right," Julie looked upstairs when she heard a door open. "Because I love him. I do. And I am sure that I always will."

"If you're sure," Ryan looked deep into his sister's eyes. "Then, I'll stand by you."

"Not trying to talk her out of it are you?" Rain said his hair still wet as he rubbed a towel over it.

"Just making sure this is what she wants," Ryan looked at the beautiful boy in front of him. "What brother would do any less?"

"None I know,"Rain clapped Ryan's shoulder. "As soon as Bill is done, we are heading out." Rain secured his hair into low ponytail at his nape.

"Then I'd better go get him," Tom mused. "Oh, and where did Heaven go?"

"She is going to Arcadia by a different route," George smirked patting the butterfly that sat content in his hair. When he had awakened this morning, Ponchi had refused to tell him where she had been.

"A different route," Tom asked going up the stair with Rain while Bikky spoke in low tones to Jhaymes.

"I'll bet you she's there long before we even get on the plane." Rain was laughing at the look on Tom's face as Bikky left his room with Cujo on a leash. "If you want, try to leash Slyphe, or..." Rain stopped speaking when Bikky showed him the scratches on his hand. "I could do it." Rain grimaced sending Bikky down to see Count D. "You get your brother, I'll get my cat."

"Tom,Tom," Bill opened his bathroom door. "Like war going on, I hear yowling and crashing and," Bill paused when he saw Rain laughing. Peering in Bikky's room they all saw Slyphe crouched on the bed with the leash dangling from her mouth. Bill stood next to Rain and Rain looked up at him. "What?"

"I thought it was the hair," Rain pouted at the locks that fell down past Bill's shoulder's. "You really are taller than I am."

"That's not hard to do," Dee shoved Rain into the room. "Load 'em up boys. Rain you convince that creature to behave." Dee rushed into Lyo's room for the bear the little boy refused to leave without. It had not sunk into his little head that he would not even play with it once he was there. Laton and Torcha had supplied his room with anything that he could ever need or want in triplicate. But it was important and Dee had to run back in and get it for him.

"Yeah, yeah," Rain shuffled them all downstairs. "Slyphie," Rain stepped into the room. "Why'd you scratch Bikky?"

"He tried to leash me," She answered. "I allow you to put this wretched thing on me. No one else," the last word was hissed.

"He was just trying to help," Rain held his hand out. "We are running a little behind." Slyphe spit the leash into his hand. "Leash or cage, your choice." Slyphe lowered her head so that he could attach the leash to her collar. "You'll apologize to Bikky." Rain got to his feet. Slyphe hopped from the bed walking beside him. She picked up something in her mouth from the yard when he stopped to wait for Julie to catch up. Bikky sat in the car grateful to Count D as he patted Cujo's head. Slyphe stepped into the large luxury vehicle and dropped a mouse at Bikky's feet. "She's apologized," Rain assured his brother as he looked down at the unfortunate rodent.

"Yeah," Bikky said almost amused as Bill brought his feet up onto the seat and across Tom's lap. "All's forgiven," Bikky forced a smile on his face as he petted the lynx' head.

Bill stared out of the window watching as the further the troop of Hummers drove from the house, the more cameras were spotted. "Only a brave few will dare venture near our home." Ryo said glad that the windows were all pitch black from the outside.

"I'll bet magazines and newspapers pay the most for those," Tom mused resting his hands across his brother's legs. He would have said more, but audible crunching noises drew their attention down. Bikky frowned seeing his mouse was gone. Bill covered his mouth looking away from the large feline that sat under his seat licking her large teeth.

"Slyphe," Rain began to chastise his pet.

"What?" Slyphe looked up her eyes wide with innocence. "He wasn't going to eat it." She butted her head into Bikky's pant leg. "Humans like their food cooked."

"Humans don't eat rodents," Bikky quipped shaking his head. "Besides, Ryo packed us all a lunch, we'll eat on the plane."

"We'll actually be on that long?" George looked up wishing he could have just gone home through the guest room.

"Yeah,"Dee folded his arms. "As a show of good faith, one country to another, America is sending us with helicopter escorts until we leave American air."

"Good faith?!" Bikky sat up to glare at the police escort that had begun to follow them with sirens blaring. "Nosy bastards...ow!" Bikky rubbed his stinging lips. Ryo sat back almost as if he had not moved to tap Bikky rather firmly on the mouth. "I know, mouth, sorry." Bikky licked his lips. "You know as well as I that they just want to try to follow us to Arcadia."

"I know," Ryo looked out of the window next to Bikky. "I know."

"Rain," Julie said when his fingers interlocked with hers. "Why is Arcadia so secretive?"

"I guess it's time," Rain nodded. He looked to Dee and Ryo for affirmation. "Alright, but this information is highly classified. Since you are planning to stand as my lady when I am squired, it is pretty official that you are on board for the long haul." Ryan huffed as Rain confirmed the legal jargon in the documents the Arcadian high king had sent to their parents. "It's a lot to get into." Rain looked away his cheeks red. "How about this?" He held up his hands. Bill smiled as the air inside the car turned emerald green. Julie and Ryan both gasped as George's hair stood on end doing a little dance.

"Rain cut it out," George laughed. Rain inhaled and the wind died.

"How...did you do that?" Julie asked.

"You control wind," Ryan was not surprised. He had been thinking something along those lines ever since he saw the air around Rain turn green. The Arcadian government had covered it up and the tapes were all changed. Most humans did not even seem to remember it. It was only after they received a letter from the king that Ryan had remembered it. "This is just like some wicked cool manga."

"You would see it like that," Julie said her face having lost all color. "That's how you did it. You caught me with wind and held me there. If you can do that, why'd you jump?"

"Cause I was not supposed to do that," Rain laughed a bit. "I was trying to do it inconspicuous, so if I could just keep you aloft long enough to get there I could appear as a normal human."

"Normal, so," Ryan paused. "You can't do any of that stuff around people, so if you had fallen..."

"I would have fallen,"Rain admitted that he really did risk his life saving Julie. "Normal humans can't bend wind to their will and fly."

"Oh..." Julie looked down at her hands. "So, being a dragon prince..."

"I am part dragon," Ryo admitted holding up his hands he showed a small ball of flames that fluttered in the dim light of the car.

"So wicked," Bill said turning to look closer. He held out his hand. "But that is hot," Bill snatched his hand back.

"Play with fire kid," said Leon. "And you're likely to get burned."

"I know that!" Bill frowned at Leon. "What do you do?"

"Me, I'm a detective," Leon answered with a cheeky grin. "I am also a knight of Arcadia. I solve crimes, fight demons, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," Tom said he gasped with a smile to see the crowds lined up outside the airport. "So many people."

"Well, we are carrying something for everyone, rock, pop, royalty, and pretty girls all in a roll," Ryo winked at Julie. "Let's do this," Ryo sighed. Here it was. The crowds all jostling and pushing for a chance to see his sons and their friends. Some had even showed up with signs and banners displaying pictures of him. A few had Dee. The car door was opened and the cheers of the crowd drowned out any more they could have said. Camera flashes and loud cheers, screaming fans held out autograph pads. The uniformed officers line broke and the crowds rushed forward. Ryo scooped Lyo into his arms afraid the young boy would be run over.

"Back," Leon yelled at the police while Count D held Kurayami close. He picked up Aoi as the girl began to weep and placed her on his shoulders. "Get them back!"

"Ah...Bikky!" Rain grabbed his brother's arm when he was yanked back by a hand on his coat. Julie gasped not letting go of his hand she was dragged along with him. Bikky grabbed Rain around the waist pulling him closer to the group. Tom tugged Bill's arm urging him on towards the gates where the airplane was waiting.

"Get up and control that cat before she attacks someone!" Bikky saw that Slyphe's leash was laying on the ground. Rain snatched the leash allowing the cat to rear up and yowl. The people nearest to him backed away in horror. "Looks like they were so intent on getting to you, they did not even notice them." Bikky said as Cujo began a ferocious barking that set even more people back. Slyphe hissed swiping at the feet of a photographer that tried to brave a closeup of Rain. Terrified, the man dropped the camera. Slyphe walked into the airport with the machinery in her mouth. Once inside the safety of the airport, Rain breathed a sigh of relief. Would he ever get used to it? The screaming the pawing, the yelling and grabbing... Rain looked up to see Bill resettling his sunglasses. How come they seemed so over it already and he felt as if his heart would pound right out of his chest?

A loud bang sounded and confetti fell from the ceiling of the large building. Rain gasped moving Julie behind him. "FEEL THE RAIN ON YOUR SKIN, NO ONE ELSE CAN FEEL IT FOR YOU..." The song blared from mega speakers. Rain looked up to see a large group of kids from their school cheering and holding up a banner. "Yay Rain, Yay Bikky!" Rain laughed as he saw Erick, Terry, Peter, Jeanne and Jorge waving flags with the Arcadian dragon emblem embossed on them. "NO ONE ELSE, NO ONE ELSE, CAN SPEAK THE WORDS ON YOUR LIPS..." Rain waved to the crowd as they danced and cheered. Carol left the group to join Bikky. Several cameras flashed as he pulled her into his arms for a deep kiss. Dee tugged his ponytail to part them. The song ended and more music began to play when the crowd realized who was with Bikky and Rain. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein... SCREAM!"

Bill and Tom laughed waving as confetti rained down on them. "WE LOVE YOU TOKIO HOTEL, WE LOVE YOU RAIN, WE LOVE YOU BIKKY! TOM! BILL!"

So much screaming followed them into the loading pad that Ryo was holding his throbbing head. Dee pulled his Cell phone to call the airport office. "Tell me why," Dee fumed. "The security outside was so loose. We were practically ran over by the crowds. We told you what time we would be here, we were even a little late, so you had time to get security in place. We have small children with us that could have been injured!" Dee grew quiet as the terrified man on the phone tried to placate him. "What!" Dee yelled. "Baby," Dee pulled Ryo over to him as Ryo sat Lyo on his feet. "They said the district here would not allow the deployment of the Arcadian knights that the consulate sent. I am taking this up with the commissioner. That damn sergeant put us all at risk of injury because of his pride. That was the same idiot that had the police at the hospital when Bikky was shot. He had them allow the doctors to give Bikky Morphine, when he, and we, repeatedly said no more. He's just..." Ryo slammed the phone shut after taking it from Dee's hands.

"Dee, let's just go," Ryo said hoping to calm the building anger he could see in Dee's demeanor. Leon shook his head as he soothed Aoi. He small girl clung to his shirt. Cradling Kurayami, Count D tried to release her tiny fist from his shirt. "We are due in Arcadia, we have to go. This is a good time for them. We have to just let it go."

"For now," Dee agreed. "For now, but when we get back... I'm collecting badges." Dee looked over to see Bikky checking a bruise on Rain's arm. "All of them. I want them all..." Dee boarded the plane. "Next time, we'll send Torcha," Dee fumed.

"Using my grandmother as a threat won't do any good," Ryo shook his head. "They won't know what she is capable of."

"I didn't say it was a threat," Dee grumbled looking over Rain's arm himself. "I was offering her lunch." Dee held up Rain's little arm with the sleeve of his large coat pushed back. Seeing the large bruise Ryo could not help, but agree.

Break

"Okay," Jhaymes said with a grin. "On the count of three, 1, 2, 3... Close 'em." Brisk snaps could be heard as all the blinds on the window seats were closed. "Ah, even though we are stuck in this thing, may as well relax," Ponchi chattered her agreement releasing George's hair she flew up until she she could sit atop his head. Bill laughed to see the tiny fairy resting amidst the dark locks.

Bikky leaned against his seat drumming his fingers. "But what do we do now? This is so boring."

"I brought a book," Ryo held up he new release from Dee's mother. "She signed it."

"You fed her, didn't you?" Tom joked looking at the glossy cover that had little hearts drawn on it.

"Yeah," Ryo laughed. "But it helps that I am married to her son." Tom looked at Dee. It seemed that there was more to these Arcadians than he had even begun to suspect. Most of them were high profile and yet they kept their secret from the world. Their mission must b great if the penalty of betrayal was death. Truly, to save the world? Why was it in danger? He could recall mention of Demons, but what could go up against the dragon? He had seen her massive size. Her head was as high as his entire body when it was resting on the carpet. Her teeth, Tom shivered recalling the smile she had treated them to. Her smallest tooth was the size of his torso. What would dare fight that?

"Don't think about it too much," Rain cautioned holding his arm out for Lord D. Bill was engrossed watching the Kami heal the deep bruise. "It will just give you either a headache or nightmares, depending on what you are thinking about. Headache, if you are trying to figure out how the world of Arcadia works," Rain pulled his sleeve down then went back to holding Julie's hand. "Nightmares if you are thinking about some of the creatures that live there."

"Creatures," Bill mused looking at Slyphe.

"This is a lynx," Rain patted her head.

"I know that," Bill rolled his eyes. "But you can't keep it as a pet. It is illegal to sell them commercial."

"I did not get her from America, or any of the protected areas," Rain said with a smile. He thought of the first day that Count D had told him that he could have her. "She came to me of her own free will. Technically, she is registered as Arcadian, they had a regular vet check her over to make sure that she was not introducing a foreign sickness to the local wild and pet animals. So I can keep her with me." Rain patted her head again Slyphe emitted a loud purr at her boy's touch.

"I have a portable station," Bikky rolled a television in from the back of the plane. "Nestoir assured me that it would work, wanna play a few rounds?" Rain left his seat to join his brother and Ryan. Bill and Tom released their seat belts and wandered over.

"What are you playing?" Tom asked while Bill got comfortable in a chair that seemed to expand until he was relaxed and comfortable.

"Welcome to Air Arcadia," Rain laughed at the idols amazement. "Thirsty?" He held over a large cup of strawberry ice cream blended into a shake.

Carol waved Julie over. "Wanna watch a movie?" Julie looked over the collection while Ryo settled down with his book.

"You all tell me when you're hungry, I packed a lunch." Ryo said opening his book. "The pilot is leading them on a merry chase then losing them in the Carpathians. Vlad has assured us that a dense fog will swallow all tracks then we'll ascend above the clouds. At that time we can descend and disembark on Arcadia." With that, the large group settled down for a long ride.

Mini-Break

Bill rubbed his tummy. "I told you to eat more at breakfast," Tom frowned at his brother.

"I'm hungry too," Rain piped up.

"The wind must be blowing," Bikky sad to Ryo who began to unpack the lunch he had packed. "Rain is hungry." Bikky laughed at the expression on Rain's face. "What...Hey!" Bikky complained when his hair lifted up taller than Bill's would be if he had it spiked. Rain dissolved into laughter even when Bikky smashed his hands over his hair patting it back in place. Ryo shook his head then handed out hamburgers. "Be useful and keep the smell from them," Bikky commanded.

"I know my job," Rain huffed blowing the wind. All the boys chairs automatically turned so that the Kami's would not even see them eating the fried pieces of cow. "You do yours." Bikky reached out touching the cold food on the outside of the paper wrapping until it heated just as Ryo was opening large containers of fruit and salad. Ryan stared at his steaming burger in awe, then grinned at Bikky.

Break

"We're going down," Dee announced having awakened with his head on Ryo's shoulder.

"Yes," Count D said re-buckling Aoi's seat belt. "We should be there within the hour."

"Oh man," Julie could feel the heat in her chest pounding. Here she was on the verge of entering a kingdom that most people never dared dream about. Not only that it was magical. A strong pull of fate settled over her as the blinds of the airplane were lifted and she got her first glimpse of snow covered mountains. The plane flew by the Arcadian palace and it's striking war tower. Snow fell in fat flakes down to the ground below. Bill leaned over Tom looking out of the small window as the tiny land below became larger and larger. The closer they got to the land they could see a crowd of people forming. "Do you think this crowd will be more behaved than the one back home?" Julie asked holding on to Rain's hand as the plane landed.

"A fan is a fan, but the guards here will have more control." Leon said helping Count D to his feet. "We will not even exit there," He looked down at the landing pad.

"The king wants to see you," Count D looked at Tom, then at Bill. "We are going directly there," Count D pointed to a clear spot in the field outside of the Arcadian Palace. "The local residents of the various Arcadian Towns will have to wait for another day to get the pictures signed." Rain heaved a sigh of relief at the words. "Make sure that you rest well tonight," Count D informed him and Chris. "You will continue your training in the morning." Chris sighed, knowing that in less than two weeks his friends would be one more step ahead of him.

"You will advance Christopher," Count D assured him. "You are already so strong. I am proud of you." Chris stood up taller amused that he topped Rain by several inches. At five feet, eleven inches, Rain was by far the shortest in their group. He wore chunky boots to make up for it, but that only added an extra inch or two. At one point he had believed he was as tall as Ryo, then he took his shoes off.

"Our luggage will be delivered to our rooms," Bikky explained. "We should get ready," Bikky opened the door for the assistants to come in. Tom, Bill, Julie and Ryan stared in awe at the long, thick cloaks that were brought forward. The assistants lifted Bill's hair from his neck to drape the heavy garment over him. The young man then offered him gloves and wrapped a thick scarf around his neck that also had a hood attached. "Alright," Bikky looked around to make sure that they were all covered. He waited until Count D had Kurayami wrapped in a thick blanket. "Let's go see his high royal fluffiness."

"Fluffy..." Dee laughed. "Wonder if he'll be in his true form for this introduction."

"His true form?" Tom asked shivering a bit as the door was open and the stairs were wheeled into place. If the Dragon Queen was actually a dragon. What the heck was the Lion high king? Certainly not a lion... Was he?

"Meeting Zarro is always an eye opening experience," Leon shook his head. "No matter what form he is in."

"Is the king kind?" Bill asked with a renewed sense that he and his brother might end up digested by the end of the day.

"Kind, sure," Rain nodded holding tight to Julie's hand. "Sane... Now that's a darn good question."

"Now Rain," Lord D tapped his arm. "Don't be silly. The king is a genius in many ways."

"I never said he wasn't" Rain protested glad to see only knights standing in salute at the end of the platform. "But that much genius added to that many years and I give you..." Rain paused to see Zarro standing next to Victoria at the end of the greeting party. Victoria was resplendent in a golden dress and long white cloak. Her bright red hair was free to spill down past her knees. Bright golden eyes surveyed the group as they disembarked. Next to her Zarro looked to be even shorter than Rain, not more than five feet six inches. He stood in loose, light weight white pants and matching knee length tunic. Silver scroll work decorated the hems and cuffs while his large cerulean blue eyes drew attention away from his long black hair. Looking down at the snow that crunched under their feet Bill was shocked to see the king standing with bare feet. "He doesn't like shoes," Rain whispered to Bill just as they arrived before the sovereign of Arcadia.

Bill, Tom, Julie and Ryan stared in wonder as each person in their party, Carol included, dropped into a bow or curtsy. Taking one last look to make sure they did it correctly, Tom, Bill and Ryan folded one arm over their front holding the edge of the cloak and bent double at the waist dropping their heads down. Julie followed the example of Carol and Aoi, she folded one leg behind the other holding her cloak and dipped down with her eyes lowered.

"You are well to come to this, our fair land," Victoria spoke, her voice, the hushed whisper of wind blowing the snow across the plains. "Be at ease in our presence and we will greet you as friends." Tom felt a hand on his arm. Looking at Bikky he saw that the group was all upright.

"Lord D," Zarro pulled the Kami into his arms. "It grieves me to hear of the tragedy befalling your family." Zarro pulled Count D into the embrace. "Rest assured that my knights, the great warriors of Arcadia, have been deployed and this will come to an end. I offer you sanctuary in the bosom of my court."

"-Seems sane enough to me-," Tom said to his brother.

"-Was there ever a doubt?-" Zarro said to him in his mother tongue.

"Child," Laton's voice was heard booming over the courtyard long before his glistening crimson form was seen banking to land beside his King and Queen. Bill's mouth fell open. "Surely you understand that there is no language your race has spawned that is not music to our ears." Laton grinned and Bill gripped Tom's arm hard enough to leave a mark. This dragon was double the size of the one he had met last night. No, Bill corrected when it sat back on it's haunches, even bigger still. "Oh do not worry yourself, child of Germany," Laton addressed Bill who was shaking despite the warmth of his heavy black cloak. "I do not enjoy the taste of human."

"Not a child," Tom asserted standing as tall as he could putting himself in front of his brother.

Zarro erupted into guffaws while Laton gazed down at the human with a grudging respect. "For sure the dragon king has a belch rolling in his gullet older than you. To him a sapling for sure."

"Oh...uh...Okay," Tom nodded.

"Now," Zarro inhaled. Julie looked to see Rain and his family the entire group of Arcadians, in fact, take several large steps back. She followed unsure what was coming. Zarro exhaled. Great winds stirred the snow to blinding speeds. Covering their eyes, Bill and Tom emitted gasps to see the snow settling and a large, white beast stood before them. He yawned widely, canines glistening in the bright afternoon sun. "Shall we go? There is much that we need to discuss."

"Okay," Tom had to force the word past the dryness of his mouth. Victoria's smile was kind as she walked beside her gargantuan husband her hand on his for leg. On all fours, Bill, at six feet two inches, could barely look into the creature's eyes. "I guess the Lion king, is a big white lion."

"With wings," Bikky pointed out while his parents chuckled. "Don't forget the wings."

"No," Julie breathed deeply as the carved ivory doors of the palace were thrown open. "Can't forget the wings."

Break

To look upon the opulence of the Arcadian palace was akin to looking at the sun through the prismatic effect of a bright jewel. Julie stared about in wonder holding on to Rain. She trusted him to lead her where she needed to be for surely she could not take her eyes away from the jewels and tapestries, the paintings and sculptures. Mythical creatures were all displayed in life-like renditions with titles inscribed underneath them. "Lady Tawna of the Sidhe," Julie read aloud looking at the tall, lithe form with glistening golden wings and pointed ears poking out of white hair. "Honored this day with a portrait from the hand of High Prince Daphnus for exemplary service in the field of combat."

"What did she do?" Ryan asked as they passed the elegant painting.

"She rescued her entire village with nothing more than an eating dagger and a whip," Zarro smiled; the pride in his voice almost making up for the ferocious gleam of his grin. "The enemy had them backed against a cliff face and she tied the dagger to the whip swinging it into the faces of all the demons surrounding her. She cleared a path losing only three in the dash to safety."

"Wow," Ryan sighed at the small looking woman her gaze staring direct and sure. "Amazing."

"Yes," Zarro chuckled. "As is expected of a Squire of Arcadia."

"She's a squire?"Bill stopped in his tracks recalling that they were here to watch as Bikky and Rain were accepted to the ranks of Squire. "If that's a squire, what do the knights accomplish?"

"Didn't you know," Dee nodded as he said the words to greet High Prince Nestoir and High Prince Daphnus. "We save the world." Daphnus and Nestoir inclined their heads in greeting.

"Page Rain and Page Christopher," Nestoir addressed the two young men. "And Page Bikky," Nestoir smirked having to address a sixteen year old with a younger title. Bikky had been adamant in his refusal to don his badge of squire until Rain could join him."I charge you with seeing our guests to their suites. They have been placed in the same wing as your own. You have all been placed in the hall of Onyx, the connection to the Obsidian Palace is in operation. The ladies have a suite in the diamond hall."

"Separate halls?" Bikky complained his arm around Carol's shoulder.

"A better bet than separate palaces, yes?" Daphnus grinned at the young man. "I bid you welcome and peace."

"After a rest, we will enjoy dinner together." Said Victoria with a smile. "We will see you soon."

"Yeah," Rain said dispensing with the formality. "See ya later." Zarro winked at Rain before padding down the hall his large paws making nary a sound. Ryan was not sure he liked the idea of leaving his sister alone, but had no choice as Bikky walked him down a hall with Bill and Tom. Chris and Rain took Julie and Carol to another hall to the right while the adults meandered to their own pursuits. Jhaymes and George had left soon after greeting the king and Queen taking a carriage to their home outside the palace.

Bill entered his room taking of the heavy cloak. He was still in a slight state of shock that he feared would be his constant companion during his entire visit to this world. Though given separate rooms, the twins had no desire to be apart. Tom sat on the bed his elbows resting on his knees. "This place is unbelievable," Tom looked out onto the balcony. Past the heavy, deep green curtains he saw mounds of snow capped craggy peaks. "We entered in the Arcadian Palace, but Bikky said this hall is in the Obsidian palace. Check out that map I asked for." Bill leaned over his brother's shoulder to look at the map. "This is where we came in on the plane. The courtyard." Tom pointed on the map. "This is nearly the other side of the country," Bill moved his finger over mountains, fields, lakes, rivers and villages to the other side of the map that marked the Obsidian Palace.

"After seeing smoke and rainbow blood, green wind from our friend, two dragons and a big white lion, you are worried about location," Bill shook his head. "I'm just hoping we make it out alive."

"I won't let anything happen to you Cuddles," Tom hugged his brother. "No matter what." Bill leaned into the embrace reassured for the first time since they had awakened this morning, it all seemed like ages ago.

Break

Julie looked around the deep purple, lavender and white lace room with awe. It was laid out with stairs, a canopy bed. Ribbons of satin trailed from flowers hanging from the ceiling and laying out on tables and stands. This was truly a room fit for a princess. Julie sat on the plush bed wondering if Ryan's room was lushly appointed. Maybe not so many flowers, she thought. Rain had begun to call her his princess, but could it really be true? Could all this become a reality for her? Julie took of her cardigan to look at the fading scars on her arm. She began to fish around in her bag for the cream that Rain had given her. Every day she used it, it seemed to make the scars vanish even more. The little glass jar was nearly empty but the soft buttery cream's scent of mandarin orange honeysuckle was soothing yet invigorating.

Closing the jar after application, she sat on the bed to unpack her suitcases. The drawers were lined with scented pieces of silk lining. Julie giggled a little as she leaned in to sniff them. A soft knock at the door and Julie hurried to open it. She paused to see Rain on the other side. "Rain," Julie fell into his arms. He held her close. After settling into his room he had been unable to keep still. In his mind he was plagued by thoughts of her wishing to leave this place. She had said so little since they had arrived. Since the car ride really. When he had confessed to his abilities. The sun was beginning to sink past the mountain top as he stepped into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Julie," Rain's lips met hers for a moment before he stepped back. "So," Rain took a deep breath. He saw the suitcase on the bed then sat in a chair next to a desk in the room. "How do you like Arcadia?"

"It's wonderful and terrifying," Julie admitted holding a hand to her heart. "It's likely to pound right out." She said of her heart. "This room is incredible," she pulled a teddy bear from a bag and sat on the bed facing Rain. She saw how he sat, his eyes studying her contemplating something. "Rain, what's wrong?"

"I have been thinking," Rain sighed his fingers interlocked. "When you were held over the ledge at school," Julie gasped. "Vinny said things, things about me."

"It doesn't matter Rain," Julie hurried to his side sitting on her knees near him. "Whatever he said it doesn't matter. You know he was crazy."

"Julie, he was right," Rain touched her face. He lifted her chin until she looked into his eyes. "Before anymore happens," Rain looked deep into her eyes. "Before we go any further. I have to tell you that... I was hospitalized for some time after Ryo and Dee found me. Before I tell you why..." Rain paused. He thought back to seeing, not only Julie dangling over the edge of the school, but to the reaction that she had to Vinny's words. It was almost like each one was a blow to her. "I need to know," Rain said pulling Julie up until she sat on his knee. "How old were you?" Rain asked. He could feel her trembling as he spoke. "Who raped you?"

Julie's heart ceased to beat. She wrapped her arms around her body. Rain stared down in horror as her nails began rake over her arms. She looked down at her lap taking several deep steady breathes. "Twelve," Her voice shook with renewed rage at the horrid memory. This was Rain. He was to be with her. He wished it, she wished it. But the only way they would ever have an honest relationship was by telling the truth, no matter how awful. "He..." Julie ignored the tears that crashed from her eyes in rapid succession. "He was... is...my oldest brother."

Rain gasped. Julie shuddered with regret of the hated admission. Would he still love her? Was it possible? "I was thirteen," Rain admitted. "He was my mother's fiancé, and her murderer."

"What?!" Julie's eyes went to his. "Oh... Rain," Julie leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder. She felt the wetness of his tears trickle down her neck.

"We really are the same, two sides of one battered coin." Rain quoted Count D. "But if you add a bit of shine from the love of those around you, you will see the beauty hidden inside." Rain wiped her face as she did the same for him. "I do love you Julie, and I would be honored if you would be my lady, my princess, my everything."

"Oh Rain," Julie wept holding him tightly. "I was so scared you wouldn't love me anymore if you knew." Julie held on raining kisses on his cheeks. "I love you too, so much. I don't know what I would do without you, or where I would be." Julie thought of the many times she had thought of ending her own life. The cutting was a precursor, the preliminary to the actual end. She had been so close. Cheering on the school's team had been an annoyance that her brother insisted on just so that he could keep an eye on her when he was practicing. But then it became fun, then Rain noticed her. Her world shifted from a cold, dark, lonely place to one of sunshine and joy. She not only wanted to live, but enjoyed doing so. He made each day a gift, as if her horrible nightmare never was. "Don't leave me alone Rain. I would rather jump from that balcony than to have to do this alone."

"No Julie," Rain shook his head holding her tight close to his body. "Don't jump, never even think about it. You can't stand on my feet. You have to stand on your own. Stand beside me. Julie understand a strong heart will survive. You showed me already that you are a survivor. You have a strong heart. We will stand strong together."

"Yes, I promise," Julie tangled her fingers in his jacket. "Just stay with me Rain, and I will stand on my own two feet at your side." Rain got to his feet. He stood her next to the bed. "Rain?" Julie asked when he stepped back.

"Thank you lady," Rain bowed to her. He would not want to betray her parents trust. They had left their daughter with his family, with him and he would return her safely and unmolested. "I will return to escort you to dinner." Rain left her room his heart at ease for the first time since that awful day on top of their school. Now, he stood as tall as he could walking down the hall whistling a jaunty tune, now he could focus on his training, for surely Nestoir would wipe the floor with him.

To Be Continued,

Wow... Another update. The next chapter will conclude this section about the newest Arcadian Squires. Sofu will return with news... Good/bad... What _is_ Heaven thinking? Once again, the boys of Tokio Hotel, their image, their names or music do not belong to me. Neither do the guys from Petshop of Horrors or Fake. The characters from Buffy belong to their original creator. The White Lion belongs to me, a copy of it could belong to you. Pick up a copy and let me know what you think. Heaven help us also belongs to me. Production of Heaven Help us has been put on hold in light of a few other projects. But please rest assured that the novel will be completed. Himenokori's Ice palace, my website, has been updated. Check it out for a pic of an actual lynx that I use as reference when I write about Slyphe.

And...

In answer to Reader Dawn's question: The person who poisoned Count D with the meat filled pastries was Helen of Troy. Sir Chien is in love with Count D and would never hurt him. Helen was angry with her daughter Hermione/Lady Aurora and wanted to hurt her family. I am sorry that was not clear. I will endeavor to make better chapters. I see things so clearly in my head sometimes they do not come out right on the page.


	9. Interlude

**Honey Glayzed 9**

**Trust: Interlude**

Julie stared at the dress that had been delivered to her room along with jewels and accessories. She would be wearing a fortune to dinner tonight. What would they dress her in for the actual ceremony? Looking at the dress it sunk in to her that she would be having dinner with the high king and queen of a magnificent, magical kingdom. Would they be great white lions, or humans? Would they eat cooked food, or would a large deer be brought out to the table? "Miss,"Julie looked up as her door was opened. "I am Niri,"The young girl bowed low to her. "I am a page, Nari and Nori are my big brother and sister. I am a page and I was sent here to assist you." Niri moved her sable hair from her pale brow. Deep gray eyes met Julie's. "Here is a tray of fruit to sustain you. Please relax while I run a bath."

"A bath, I can do that," Julie followed Niri into the bathing chamber. "Oh...whoa," She paused at the crystal and silver chamber with plush pillows and mirrors. Candles added a soft prismatic glow to the room. Flowers sat in heavy crystal vases adding a lush feel to the room their satin ribbons trailing to the floor.

"You are a lady of Arcadia, escorted by his highness Rain," Niri sighed thinking of the beautiful young man. "You must be so happy."

"Yes," Julie felt the heart flutters that happened every time she thought of Rain. "Very happy."

"A dream come true," Niri sniffed several bottles. "Do you like this one?" Niri held over a bottle. Julie frowned shaking her head. "Well, grass is a bit much for humans,"Niri sniffed again finding the scent pleasant and clean. "What about this one?" Nari held over one of flowers instead."

"Yes that's nice, please," Julie held out her hand. "Let me help."

"I must assist you," Niri held the bottle. "Please, this is my first page assignment," Julie saw the determined glint in her eyes. Niri was trying very hard for her first job. Julie smiled at the young girl. "I will eat some of the fruit then." She turned heading back into her room. Julie nibbled the sweet fruit while going through a little box that that had been delivered to her room. Inside was a pin with a shield four part design on it. Looking closely, she saw that one part had the lions paw and scroll that had been on the letter her family received from the king. Another part had a large misty opal. On the top, next to the lion seal, was a dragon. Next that was a sparkling emerald green wing. " That will be Rain's shield. It is small now, but a bigger one will be granted when he is knighted." Niri explained, "Please, your bath is ready." Niri stood aside so that Julie could precede her inside. Niri picked up the fruit tray and sat it on the rim of the bubble bath. "If you need me before you are to dress please call for me."

Julie stood for long moments in the bathing room. She surveyed the area. On the edge of the sunken pool full of bubbles and flower petals, sat her dish of fruit and a glass of iced water. Was this the life of a princess? Julie wondered rubbing to raised flesh on her arms. She was almost afraid to take her clothes off. Julie undressed, her first step into the water and she sank into fragrant bliss. The water soothed over her skin like liquid silk. Her hair, piled high on her head was soon limp in the steam.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" Julie squealed when Niri poked her head around the hanging curtains seeming to be made of gauze. Niri had waited, it seemed, a full fifteen minutes for the young woman to get into the tub. Before Julie could refuse her, Niri pulled the pins from her hair. It fell around her and Niri poured a separate pail of fragrant water over her head. As Niri worked, Julie wondered if Carol was being as pampered as she was. Of course, Julie answered her own question relaxing into the gentle massage of Niri's fingers. "The oil that Rain had Clarisande make, was for you, yes?" Niri asked.

"Yes," Julie answered no longer ashamed of the scars on her arms. So much love from Rain had seemed to wash away the years of pain that she had endured.

"I knew he must love you dearly then," Niri explained. "To have asked the mighty Kirin to bathe for you. That water was the base of the mixture of herbs that Clarisande mixed in."

"Bathwater," Julie gasped.

"Yes, it was lord Sohki who healed the skin of the dragon prince Georgie." Niri tried to calm the girl. "Sohki is a wondrous beast of Asia." Julie sat back in her bathwater. She reached out for a plump, ripe berry. So much was going on. With a sigh she settled back into her water.

Break

Count D set his brush back on the vanity. "You look beautiful," Leon whispered placing a kiss near the diamond stud in his ear.

"The king said that we are in court dress tonight, so I thought I would wear these," Count D held up his bracelets. "I hope it is not too much," Count D stood in front of Leon who wore a long dress coat. "Chris is upset that he is serving as page tonight while the others are sitting at the table." Count D adjusted his wedding set. "Niri is serving tonight as well."

"How is Papa D?" Leon asked walking to the door.

"Better now that Grandfather has returned," Count D walked over to the door. Aoi pushed in through the connecting door in the large room. "Papa no shoujo," D picked up the little girl.

"I'll get Jr." Leon sauntered into the nursery where his son lay in his little bed cooing at the fairies that floated above him. "Come on guys, let's go have dinner. Leon left the room with a trail of fairies behind him.

Break

Bill spritzed his hair a few more times and stood in front of the mirror. "-You look fine,-" Tom leaned against the gold edge of the vanity in the dressing room. "-Where's your necklace?-" Tom asked. Bill looked down a gasp loud in the bathroom. "-Come on,-" Tom grabbed Bill's arm. He marched with his brother to the door and snatched it open just as a page was preparing to knock. "Hi," Bill said when his brother halted. "Can you tell me where...Vlad and his son are?"

"They are assembled in the grand dining hall. I was coming to get you," The page bowed. "We are having a formal dinner in your honor."

"Our honor?" Bill frowned. "What about the one's who are to be squired?"

"They will have a separate celebration." The page explained. "Please come, the king will not allow us to serve until the table is full."

"That's good," Tom frowned thinking of the thieving red-head. "Cause I hope she is there." Tom stomped along behind the page pulling his little brother. "Guest of honor... I wonder what else she stole."

Bill looked at his arms. "-My bracelet is gone too,-" He told Tom. "-She must have come in while we were napping.-" Tom fumed the entire long walk down the pristine palace. If they were honored guests, they should damn well be treated like it. Not like they were staying in some cheap ass hotel.

Break

The carriage was still rolling down the lane when Jhaymes pulled George into his arms. Lifting him from his feet he carried him into their home. "We have to get ready for dinner tonight." George offered a half-hearted protest. Jhaymes lips silenced anymore that George could have said. His agile tongue tracing the sensitive inside of George's mouth. "Jhaymes." The name was breathy sigh.

George moaned softly losing himself in the heady sensation of Jhaymes. "That's right," Jhaymes kicked their bedroom door shut after walking past several startled pages who had come from the palace to make their home ready for their arrival. "From now until we are both sated, the only thing I want to hear you say is my name and more, maybe harder, yeah, you can say that." Jhaymes nuzzled George's neck. "It's been too long since I heard you cry my name." Jhaymes placed George on their bed. "I'm going to make love to you until your body heat is tattooed on my skin."

"Umm," George huffed as his pants were yanked off. "Jhaymes," George sank into the bed at the feel of he larger body settling over him. Jhaymes felt the hands that began to undress him.

"Slowly," Jhaymes cautioned. "I want to savor you."

"Take me now, savor later." George nearly whimpered raising his hips. He rubbed himself against Jhaymes. The full contact eliciting groans of deep pleasure from both.

"No," Jhaymes chuckled holding George's hands above his head. Dee had told him that in order to get the upper hand in their lovemaking, he had to stop letting George take control. "I am going to kiss, and lick every delicious inch of you. All that pale beautiful skin is mine and I want to taste it." George looked down to see Jhaymes slowly undoing the buttons of his cossack. As each piece of flesh was revealed, Jhaymes placed a kiss. Then licked, he nibbled eliciting sighs from George. "You taste so good." Jhaymes voice whispered against the peak of George's chest. The cry he released was a song over Jhaymes' skin.

"Jhaymes," George clutched at Jhaymes' strong arms when Jhaymes lifted him up to remove the garment that hung from his soft, pale skin. "Make love to me."

"I am," Jhaymes licked a long trail from George's chest to his neck then merged their lips. He sucked the morsels then placed his tongue between them. George surrendered to the probing raising his hips pressing against the warmth of Jhaymes body. Jhaymes hands found all the places he had missed his long separation from George. The soft indent behind the knee, the smooth turn of the ankle the slope of his waist and curve of his beautiful bottom. "Turn over."

George rolled to his stomach lifting his hips at Jhaymes command. He wanted Jhaymes so badly, but knew Jhaymes would take his time. He had that look in his eye. And George had no desire to refuse him. Jhaymes moved George's hair aside baring the back of his sensitive neck. He placed a kiss there, licking. He absorbed the shiver from George's overheated skin climbing on top of him. George wiggled his hips. He hoped to entice his lover, but Jhaymes was determined to draw this out, this first coming together after so long. Jhaymes moved down pressing George' legs open. He saw the soft bud between the white, peach shaped globes. He leaned down placing a kiss on each side his tongue trailing the same design as the tattoo that graced George's neck. Only he did not leave a mark but the words seemed to be inscribed on George's heart and he knew them as surely as he knew his own name.

"Ooh," George melted into the pillow under his head when both of Jhaymes' hands palmed him and squeezed. Kneading his bottom Jhaymes parted the cheeks his tongue going inside. "Ah..." George pushed back against the invading wetness. He could feel the fire of Jhaymes making spreading from his outside burning away his resolve, his ability to think. All he could do was feel and revel in the heat of Jhaymes making. Jhaymes fingers found a delicate purchase inside the tight opening. George's body sang the tune of Jhaymes passion. It seemed like hours passed while Jhaymes amused himself with the ripeness of George's behind. When finally Jhaymes lay George on his back he was panting and painfully erect. "Jhaymes..."

"Yes my love," Jhaymes whispered. He kissed each moist thigh before licking the entire area between. George's fingers clenched the broad shoulders before his legs were rested against them. Just as he found purchase Jhaymes began to suckle. "Yes my love," Jhaymes said again of the cries George could not contain. "Sing for me." The dulcet tone of rapture was indeed music to Jhaymes' ears. He went back in savoring the taste of George while his fingers worked the tight muscles until they accepted him with ease. First one finger vanished, then another moistened my desire and Jhaymes mouth. George undulated upon the bed wanting deeper, thicker penetration. Jhaymes took his time opening him, the scent, the taste, it was all his. George was his and he would feast.

Lost on the sensations stealing all rational thought from his mind, George closed his eyes. "Jhaymes," it was all that he could say. All that was left to say. It was the only word that his heart and mind could hold on to while his body was treated to such delicious torment.

Jhaymes swallowed the warm release that entered his mouth. It slid down his throat an addiction he did not try to fight. "Ready for more?" Jhaymes asked taking the lubrication and wetting himself fully.

"Please," Jhaymes smiled as he pressed just the head inside. Going slow, so as to feel each inch of his girth stretching inside of George, Jhaymes entered his love. The combined sigh filled the room with the music of coital joy.

"Now," Jhaymes began to thrust slowly. "Mine, all mine. Always mine."

"Always yours," George repeated raising his body in time to Jhaymes movements. "I love you."

"I love you," Jhaymes echoed the words his lips sealed to George swallowing any more he could have said, but deep down, George knew that there was nothing more left to say anyway.

Break

Carol turned first right, then left. Her blond hair floated down around her shoulders. A red flower was pinned in her hair with rubies and diamonds. "You are beautiful," Bikky slid his hands over her sides. "Too bad we can't linger here for a moment," Bikky pressed a kiss to her neck. "If we are not there in about ten minutes, Dee will come looking for us." Carol laughed at the regret heavy in Bikky's voice. Just as she turned her head to kiss his lips, a knock sounded at her door. Bikky sighed leaning into her. The knock sounded louder this time.

"Only Dee?" Carol asked when she stepped away from him to open the door and only Dee was standing there.

"Ryo is still being tied into his outfit by those damn supercilious salamanders." Dee frowned looking down the hall he had just left. "They want him to look great since he so rarely wears his royal garb. Well excuse him for not being draped in silk and satin down to his toes and over his hands while we are out chasing criminals."

"Not like they would want to be at our house everyday to dress him anyway," Bikky took Carols hand to place it on his arm.

"Don't give them the idea," Carol patted him. "Because they just might." They were still laughing when Rain hurried past them on his way to Julie's room. "You're late," Carol shook her finger at him.

"I know," Rain complained. "I had to make the stupid guys leave, they were trying to help me dress. I refused to budge until they left the room. I guess they thought they could wait me out." Rain would have said more but was nearly rolled over by Tom. He halted crashing into Rain when Bill slammed into his back. Not letting go of Bill, Tom pushed Rain back. "Sorry," Rain muttered. "Don't worry, they won't serve the table until we all get there, so you aren't late."

"Not worried about being late," Tom's brows drew down. "That woman, that Serina, the one who hides in the shadows, she steals from Bill. I want it back."

"What?" Dee looked at Bill.

"She took my necklace and my bracelet." Bill showed his bare wrist where the heavy silver chain links used to rest. "I did not feel it."

"Alright," Dee looked down the hall then at Bikky and Carol. "You two, dining hall, Rain go get Julie, Chris is getting Ryan, you two, come with me," Dee walked off. Tom, still holding Bill's arm followed after Dee. They found Vlad sitting in the frozen garden. The ancient creature was leaning back against a tree with his heavy coat wrapped around him a bottle of thick red liquid vanishing into his mouth. "Vlad, where is Mihnea?" Dee said after a greeting.

Vlad took a long swallow then looked up at Dee and his two young companions. "What has he done now? You do not smell molested." He sniffed in Bill's direction. "He knows not to cross me again."Bill gasped at the narrowed eyes that went deep red.

"He did nothing," Tom assured him worried that the vampire would be harmed by his father. "His lady friend stole from my baby brother."

"Baby?" Vlad looked at them both sniffing. "Not more than ten minutes between you."

"You can smell that?" Bill stared in awe. Vlad began to tap his foot in a steady rhythm going faster and faster. "What frightens you? I have already had a snack."

"Huh?" Tom looked at Vlad.

"That is the sound of your heart. Both of you, same frequency. Matched souls. In the womb, not a complete split. You two are as one. The Princesses Almathea and Althea are the same." Vlad got to his feet after slurping the last of his snack. "I will see your things returned to you," Vlad looked up at the moon. He stood for a long time tracking a cloud, intrigued. Bill, Dee and Tom all looked up as well wondering what the creature saw that was so fascinating. Seeing nothing, they turned their gazes back to him only to find him vanished into the deepening night.

"I hate when they do that," Dee rubbed the tingling flesh on his arm. "Heaven," Dee said. "I know you're here. Come out." Dee looked around. Heaven sighed. She had been watching them for a while now. She had stayed away from them all day. She could handle just about anything, but Tom's flirting unnerved her. Shawn had suggested that maybe she liked it. That bubble headed human had no clue. Did he? Heaven stepped around the tree. Tom's face lit with a smile. Heaven looked away from him. Bill frowned. She was almost one hundred years old, yet she blushed like a school girl when his brother smiled at her?

"Good evening," Heaven inclined her head to Dee. She repeated the gesture to Bill but turned a brighter red when she faced Tom.

"Hey gorgeous," Tom winked. "I hope you're joining us for dinner tonight." Tom raised his brows his tongue lightly shifting the ring in his lip. "You can sit next to me."

"I thought that seat was reserved for your brother," Heaven smiled up at him.

"I have two sides," Tom stood taller. "See," Still holding Bill, he reached out his other arm. Heaven was not sure what he wanted and pressed her hand against the flowing white skirt that gleamed against the backdrop of snow and hanging icicles. Dee reached out and took her hand. He winked at Tom them placed the hand on the young man's arm. Heaven gasped then walked with him inside leaving the cold outside, but still trembling.

Break

"Leave it alone," Ryan patted his sister's hand down when she straitened the jeweled ribbon in her hair. "It's fine, you look beautiful."

"Yeah," Rain sighed his eyes soft. "Absolute, total beauty, right here." He trailed a finger over the back of the hand that rested on his arm.

Chris rolled his eyes wishing he could have brought Catherine. When he was squired, he would make sure to ask Zarro to send her an invitation. They approached the door of the dining hall just as Count D and Leon did with their children. Aoi let go of Leon's hand to rush to Chris' side. Chris scooped the little girl into his arms. "This is the only little lady I need to escort." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"And a cute one she is," Ryan tickled the little girl. Aoi giggled looking at the handsome young man. The two guards snapped to attention saluting to Count D, then Rain and Bikky. They pushed the door open and Julie saw, for the first time the grand hall of the Arcadian palace. "Oh..." Ryan began to speak as they entered the crowded hall that erupted with applause. Two banners were unfurled with the shield's design sewn into them. Julie gasped when she saw the one that was for Rain. It was placed next to Bikky's in a long line of similar flags. Above their flags were higher ones with larger, more elaborate shields.

"The knights," Leon said looking at the shield with the lion's paw and flowers along with crossed swords with a gun in the background. "That one's mine. The flowers are for D."

"That big one there with the dragon dancing in the flames, that's Ryo's." D pointed to the shield. Next to Ryo's was Dee's with the swords and gun along with the cat's paw and the Dragon in flames. "Jhaymes now has a dragon on his shield."

"Why?"Julie asked staring at the emerald bird of flames crossed with a lion's paw and and rampant dragon.

"Because he married the dragon's prince," Count D said with a smile. He looked around and saw Jhaymes and Georg hurrying in from the large open balcony doors. George was in Jhaymes arms while large wings of green flames died down. Jhaymes set George on his feet his face red from the mad dash from their home. They knew the carriage would never make it in time.

They hurried to their seat. Marilyn looked over George from his seat next to Azrial. "Your hair is still wet." Marilyn laughed when George blushed. "Have you no shame?"

"None," George laughed taking his seat. "They should have softer chairs in here."

"Why? Can't sit on your bottom? Too sore?" Marilyn teased.

"Yes," George grinned he chuckled when Laton strolled in beside Zarro. Mihnea walked with them speaking fast. "Guess he is trying to get their help for whatever brought him here." George saw Bill and Tom marching along with Vlad and Dee. George gasped to see Heaven on Tom's arm. Walking next to Tom, she seemed almost human. "Does he know about her?" George asked Bikky.

Tom passed the chairs that two pages held out for he and Bill. Chris was holding D's chair out for him when Tom pulled Bill up to Mihnea. "Give it back!" He held out a hand. "You make that woman give it back to him." Laton raised his brows as the young human stood his ground against a fourteenth century vampire. "Give it back!" He poked Mihnea in the chest. "You make her do it. Leave my brother alone."

Tom attempted to poke Mihnea again but the shadows moved and Serina stepped out. She held out her hand offering the silver necklace and bracelet. Tom gasped for the first time realizing that she had taken his wallet. "Always your first thought is of your brother." Serina smiled at him. "You were so sweet laying there." Tom snatched the necklace from her hand. While Bill slipped his bracelet on, Tom replaced his necklace after shoving his wallet into his pocket. "I can't help it. I really try not to, but then I see something that is shiny and it is in my hand."

"I don't care," Tom turned around heading back to the table. "Stay away from my brother." The words tossed over his shoulder, Tom took Heaven's hand.

"Brave boy getting close to that creature," Vlad looked after them. "Spend the night with her and she's likely to have him for breakfast."

"No..." Laton looked at them. "Humans have more value than a mere meal." Vlad's eyes went over to see Buffy and her friends being seated at the table. Dawn stared so long at Bill and Tom that she missed her seat. Buffy caught her sister and shook her head as the girl sat her eyes glued to the international stars. Vlad and Laton both laughed before looking away.

"You only say that because you abhor the taste," Vlad countered with a smirk.

"Humans are chewy, then crunchy and splintery their bones can leave slivers in your tongue, not to mention the hair can choke you," Laton grimaced. Zarro threw back his head and laughed. He continued to laugh losing his human shape. Julie turned in shock to see a large white lion laughing. Victoria walked into the room with Celeste. She looked at her husband before shaking her head no longer embarrassed by her husband. With a grace that legends were made of, she walked to the table and took her seat. Celeste sighed gazing at her best friend. He had not changed, she hoped he never would.

Break

Bill rubbed his fingers against his bracelet while Tom looked around for Heaven. She had completely vanished from the grand hall. Walking back to their room with Chris they paused to see Count D and Leon leaning against a large window overlooking a hidden courtyard in the palace. Bill wandered over to see what they were looking at. Bill gasped to see the large Kami, or rather, the pregnant one, out in the snow with JJ. JJ stood wrapped in a heavy cloak while Lord D wore only his dress cheongsam. Lord D scooped up two handfuls of snow and threw them high into the air. He swirled around in the snow laughing with glee. Lord D sat down trailing his fingers around himself. He lay back spreading his arms in a wide arc his hair spread out like a silk fan in the snow. "What is he?" Bill whispered.

"Besides beautiful?" Count D said his smile serene as Soofu D joined his son sitting in the snow. Soofu scooped up a handful and dropped it over Lord D's head. Lord D's laughter rang through the night sweet like candy coated icicles. "My father is a winter born." Count D rubbed his chilled hands then leaned into Leon for warmth. Leon wrapped an arm around Count D holding his lover closer. Leon welcomed the warmth of Count D's smaller form as they both enjoyed seeing the Kami heavy with child frolic with joy.

"And you?" Tom asked wondering why Heaven had left his side halfway through the dinner. She had complained of being hungry even though a plate had been served to her. Lady Aurora, who had introduced herself as Lord D's mother, had stared after Heaven with look of pity. "What season were you born in?"

Count D smiled and for a moment, Tom thought he could smell sweet flowers. "Spring," Count D answered. "Come on," He patted Leon's arm. "I am sleepy."

"No you're not," Leon tapped his rump.

"No," Count D looked over his shoulder at Leon. "I'm not." Tom laughed while Bill stared a little longer at the Kami's. He could tell, he was going to like this place. Lord D laughed again as his father rolled him in a heavy blanket and walked inside. He two were talking quietly as they joined JJ. JJ placed his hands on Lord D's tummy kissing his lips. Soofu stood back sighing watching as his son went inside. Chris made as if to lead Bill and Tom back to their room when a blur of silver passed them. Gasping, Chris took off at a run.

"What is going on?" Bill called after him.

"Come on," Chris called back as the blur rounded a corner and kept going. "That was Lady Alera, we have to tell her Jhaymes is alive."

"She knows," Tom smiled looking after the blur of silver flames. "I heard that they are twins. Believe me, she knows." When they caught up to Alera it was to see her sitting a young man of about twelve on a chair then throwing her arms around Jhaymes. Tears fell from her eyes as she smothered her brother with kisses and hugs.

"Jhaymie,"Alera wept. "It was like my own heart was bleeding out of my chest and I wanted to die. Then I smelled George and all was well. What happened?"

"I went into the Ukraine to get Sofu Z," Jhaymes explained. Tom sat down to listen. This was a tale he had been waiting to hear. "She was being held by Florian in a old castle." Jhaymes warmed into the tale. He pulled George into his lap. "The demons out front were nothing. I ripped through them like a hot spoon through ice cream." Alera wiped more tears from her eyes. Looking at her baby brother now a picture of health after near death was such a relief she sat on the floor ignoring the chair. She stared up at him with rapt attention. "Inside the castle there were tougher creatures, class A at least, with a few primes thrown in." Alera widened her eyes thinking of her brother going up against such odds. "I made it through with a few wounds, all minor. I found Z locked in a room in the beginning stages of labor."

"So she was in labor already?" Alera asked thinking of the danger the heightened scent of a _leshyi_ in labor would induce.

"Yeah," Jhaymes nodded hugging George from behind. George turned his head and Jhaymes pressed a quick kiss on his lips. " Florian was waiting for me." Alera gasped. "I covered Sofu Z with my cloak and battled him. He was skilled, but not any better than I," Jhaymes nodded recalling Florian's shocked gasp as his sword had sliced into his body. "I broke away the chains on Sofu Z."

"Chains?" Bill asked his face pale with the horrific visions he had of the battle that Jhaymes had described. "He chained a pregnant fairy?"

"Yes he did," Jhaymes nodded he looked up when Bikky and Rain joined them. "It was a black soul chain."

"But that sounds like the net that was used on Lord D. It made him sick," Rain sat next to Alera while Bikky leaned against a wall at his back with a can of soda. Rain pulled his canteen of tea from one of his overlarge pockets and took a sip.

"Yes," Jhaymes nodded. "It was made from the very same substance, and had the very same effect." Alera heard the young boy gasp in fear as he recognized the word black soul. He did not speak any English, but those words he knew. He made his way to Alera and placed his hand in hers. "Sofu Z suffered mightily until I took it off of her. Once from the bed I released my wings and flew her to the woods. I knew we would be pursued and that getting her to Jerusalem would be difficult without aid, so I headed into Romania."

"The Carpathians?" Bikky asked moving from his spot near the wall to sit next to his brother. Rain moved over closer to Bill shocking Jhaymes with his lack of fear of the other young man.

"Exactly," Bill gasped in wonder as Jhaymes went on. George was near tears thinking of Jhaymes in such danger while away from him. Now that he was healed, George wondered if Jhaymes would still be on leave for the next few months. He really needed to have him home and all to himself. George's hands tightened where they rested against Jhaymes arm. Seeming on instinct, Jhaymes held him tighter. "I was just outside of Moldova... Just as I reached the lower mountains I felt ripped though the side from the back. When I turned to engage it was like a dark fire searing my skin. There was Florian, in a new body, but still I would recognize his odor anywhere. He smiled when he pulled the sword from my body. It was then that I saw the black smoke coming from it and I knew what it was. I was done for."

Tears fell down Alera and George's face as they thought of his life ending so soon. "How did you survive?" Tom asked as enraptured as his brother.

"Will power," Jhaymes shook his head. "I needed to get to my sweetheart. I destroyed the body that Florian was in with my flames and flew as fast as I could to the castle hidden in the mountains. Vlad summoned Soofu A as Z went into full labor. There was nothing that they could do for me. I knew Alera would go on. She is strong, but I had to see George. I was not dieing before I saw him again. Soofu A made it so that I could get back to you and the rest you know."Jhaymes wiped George's face.

"I am glad that you got him," Bill nodded. "A man who strikes the back is no man."

"No, Florian is not a man at all," Rain got to his feet. "And his master is no better. Sadistic perverts, with a desire to humiliate all life."

"You sound like Nestoir," Bikky pinched Rain's nose.

"You said you got him in the bedroom," Bill mused thinking over the recap Jhaymes had done of the battle. "Then how did he get you in the mountains?"

"Demons such as Dae and Florian have no physical form in this realm," Alera explained getting to her feet. She stood despite the small person clinging to her. "So they attach themselves to a human, like a leech feeds off human blood, they feed off the soul turning it black and using the body as their own. When the body dies that is where they get the black souls for the poison that is used to bind creatures of light."

"Like the Kami?" Bill thought of the beautiful person he had seen playing in the snow.

"Yes, you catch on quick," Alera smiled at Bill. The young man blushed as the pretty woman with white hair went on. "He uses his human minions, warlocks and witches, or just plain servants to their will, allow them to use their body for the power it gives them not caring that they loose their own will and mental capacity. Killing the body will not kill the soul inside and if they have a body on stand-bye, they can jump before the old dies. With no body on hand it takes them longer to find a new as they have a much longer way to travel to get one."

"Longer way?" Tom asked his mind reeling with the second set of information on this Arcadian world he and his brother had been brought to.

"Yes," Bikky explained going over in his mind the studies he had undergone with Laton. "If the body dies before the soul leaves it is sent to be judged. Naturally found wanting it goes to hell. They have to come back from there in order to ask another human to share their body."

"Sounds fascinating, but horrible, you know," Bill rubbed his clammy hands on his pants.

"Just remember always," Alera placed her hand on his arm. "Human free will is greater than any possession. As long as you do not agree, he can only harm you."

"Only?" Tom pulled his brother behind him.

"Rather to die than lose your soul," Alera spat the words out in their native German to be sure they understood her. "That is the battle we fight. So that more humans are not lost to his seductions of power and lies. He corrupts and destroys; hating the humans for his dependence on their bodies, yet wanting their autonomy of form and function. Creatures of light are like a bane to him and Arcadia his mortal enemy."

"That is why we were in danger of our lives," Tom recalled the way Laton had gone after them.

"Honestly young man," Jhaymes looked at them both. "You could have been fed seeds of the honyaru plant and been none-the-wiser. Zarro went after you for a reason."

"Meaning he wanted us in his world," Bill recalled the choice of forgetting this wonderful place or die. "But why?"

"For many years the _Albaz_, descendants of Soofu E," Jhaymes explained. "Have had little to no contact with Arcadia for many centuries. Zarro needs you as a connection to Germany. He is hoping to contact your entire band and through you set up a spot of light in that country. The more spots he has on the earth, the less Dae can influence."

"But we are not always in Germany," Tom shook his head. "We tour the world."

"But home is where the heart is," Jhaymes smiled. "No matter where I roam, or what I do, I am always going to be Arcadian of Fire Star."

"Fire Star?" Bill asked not recalling the name.

"Our planet," Alera held up a small picture of green, lush fields and homes made of glorious marble. "Dae destroyed it years ago. You would have to read the first tales of the Star Children found in The White Lion," Alera sniffled. "Because I can not bear to go into it." Jhaymes' own heart grew sad. He reached out a hand to his sister. Tom wanted to say more. He opened his mouth to do so and a large yawn escaped. "What are we doing? You boys must be exhausted, it has been a long day. Just let me get little one here to bed. I will see you tomorrow I am sure."

"Speaking of little one," Jhaymes stood and sat George on his feet. "Where is Soofu W? He is just a child."

"He is all that is left," Alera passed a gentle hand over his head. In Arcadian she continued, "And he has been brave throughout his entire journey. I am so proud." Watered gray eyes shone up at her looking more silver than humanly possible. His hair was an alarming shade of platinum next to his near white skin. Jhaymes nodded at the news. Bidding his audience a good night, Jhaymes wandered off with his sister hoping that things would get better now. Cory had left soon after they departed from America and should be returning with Soofu V. He hoped that his mission went better than his own.

Break

Bill leaned back on the pillows of his large bed. He rolled onto his stomach. I have to sleep. He told himself. I need to go to sleep. Who knows what they plan on doing tomorrow. I really should get some rest. I'll bet Tom is already asleep. Maybe I can just walk around for a bit. No better not, hate to see what lurks around in the night in this place. They have dragons and vampires. I have to get some sleep. The festivities begin tomorrow, what ever that means. I can't believe we met Dracula and his son. And that blond chick. Wonder who she is, large in the chest though. Mihnea referred to her as sister, but history does not credit Vlad with a daughter only a son, maybe more than one. Not sure. Gosh I should just go to sleep. Bill flipped back over onto his back.

He should be exhausted. First the dinner from hell, no that was not fair, Ryo's dinner had been wonderful, it was the before and after that was horrible. Then most of today. Was Tom already asleep? "Why can't I sleep?" Bill groaned into his pillow pulled over his head. Seras, she had an English accent, while Vlad and his son's was decidedly Romanian.

"Child,"Bill tried to scream, but the sound was lodged in his throat by a wedge of heavy fear. "Shhh," Torcha placed a cool finger to his lips. "I will not harm you." Bill whimpered nodding. "I thought the human form was nice to you." Torcha could not understand his continued fear.

"Bill," Tom opened the door going to the bed without turning the light on. "Did you have another nightmare?" Tom hurried to the bed tripping. He looked at what had caught his feet and saw another foot. A smaller one in black, glass heels, diamonds and onyx winking in the moonlight that filtered in from the large open window. "You're not eating him!" Tom pulled Bill from the bed pressing his brother to the wall Tom stood in front of the dragon queen glaring at her.

"So, this is the spirit of the young man that has fascinated Lady Heaven?" Torcha sat back with her arms folded. "Will I never live that one down? Eat one stupid reporter and all of a sudden you're a people eater. Like the giblet's song, instead of purple and one eyed, I guess I am a two eyed, two horned, flying, green people eater." Tom and Bill stared wide eyed at the rambling Dragon Queen. Torcha took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm not hungry," Torcha smiled at Tom.

"Then why are you here to bother him this late at night?" Tom edged away from the she dragon.

"I was out for a midnight flight," Torcha stretched and leaned back on the bed. "I sometimes do so. I felt a disturbance and thought to offer aid. We entered the young pretty's room with the same idea it seems."

"Same idea?" Tom offered a weary look while Bill peered over his shoulder at the beautiful queen sitting on his bed.

"To chase away the nightmares." Torcha stood and patted the bed. She held the blanket aside. "Young man, I should warn you. Dragons are attracted to shiny things. We horde treasure. We protect it. In much the same way it attracts the vampiric element." Torcha trailed a finger over Bill's chin. "You shine from the inside, almost like my Ame-Chan, Rain, but he has an elemental power that makes him rival a diamond in the sun. You... You could be great. And your heart," Torcha turned to Tom her dark eyes seeming to gleam in the darkness. "Your heart is full of valor and passions that would set the fields ablaze. You are great finds. I always knew Zarro was a genius. But when he proves it, it leaves my skin tingling," Torcha smiled. "Come now, lay down." Torcha patted the bed. "I do not have all night. My husband will begin to search for me, then no one will get any sleep."

Bill lay back in the bed, Tom sat beside careful to keep his eye on the woman who sat on the bed. Torcha's smile was soft as she patted Bill's head. She opened her mouth and Tom heard a lilting song in no language he had ever known. It was beautiful and soft swirling around his mind like a soft feather. Bill sighed his eyes closed. Tom blinked and when he opened his eyes it was morning. He lay in bed beside Bill the covers pulled up over them both. Torcha was no where to be found. Standing over the bed was a familiar head of bright red hair. "I didn't take anything," Serina smiled at him. "In fact Mihnea asked me to give you something."

Tom raised a brow at her then looked over to the bedside table to check all of Bill's jewelry that lay there. Seeing nothing missing he sat up. "Good morning."

"I bring you a peace offering," Serina held out a set of matched daggers. The hilts were scrolled dragons made of heavy pewter with topaz jewels. "They have sheathes that you can wear at your belt." Serina explained. "His highness, Vlad, has offered you protection. I daren't go against him. If I could not enthrall the son, I am sure the father would be more so powerful."

"Enthrall?" Tom frowned. He had heard the word before. Serina said nothing but stepped to the side and vanished into the shadow cast by the sun shining on the bed. Tom looked over to see the pure peace on his brother's face and almost hated to wake him. But the knocking at the door took the choice from him. He wondered what this new day would bring. Today was the start of the festivities and trials that would see Rain and Bikky and several other members of the Arcadian court to be Squired. He did not understand the significance of the announcement that Kenneth, High Prince Daphnus' son, would be Squired to Zarro. But the audience had gone silent at the table staring at the young man who seemed to be a carbon copy of his equally pretty father. He had thought Bikky being given to Laton was harsh, and Nestoir gave him chills. But Rain seemed pleased so Tom figured it could not be too bad. "Oh well," He said aloud shaking Bill awake. "We will just have to wait and see."

To Be Continued

Author's Notes; I never meant for this chapter to be so long. I had hoped to go right into the Squiring ceremony, but there was so much that needed to be explained. It is not easy introducing new characters into the series. I do hope they are welcome here. Once again, I do not own Tokio Hotel, or Bill and Tom Kaulitz, though once again I lament my lack of a personal Bishounen. I guess the French One will have to do. Oh yeah, The White Lion is available at Amazon and Barnes and Nobles dot Com

TTFN

Chi and The French One.


	10. Trust: COnclusion, Celebrate

**Honey Glayzed 10**

**Trust:Celebrate**

Buffy leaned back against the wall watching as Dawn made a complete fool of herself at the breakfast table. Bill sat with his knee bent a foot resting on a chair. "If she leans over anymore, she'll fall in his lap," Buffy bristled at the smirk she could hear in Faith's voice. "Have you talked to him yet?" Faith asked oblivious to Buffy's aggravation. "His accent is funny. They're so cute."

"I thought you were seeing someone," Buffy said walking over to join Xander and Anya.

"I said they were cute, not that I wanted to get with them." Faith laughed again. Her day had dawned bright. She was going to be knighted today. Tonight, Faith corrected. She heard the trumpet sound then went to the door. "I guess now that Jhaymes is back here, you can head back to the hellmouth, George doesn't need the extra bodyguard. I would hate to see someone try to get to him with Jhaymes near, it would be suicide."

"There see," Giles pointed out. "We can go home and resume your training. Buffy," Giles began at the horrified expression on Buffy's face. None of them knew, none of them understood, except for one, one knew. Buffy got to her feet and headed off. Angel would just have to forgive her, Buffy thought as she knocked on Spike's door. Buffy stood for a while, wondering why she got no answer. Spike leaned against the wall ignoring her. He was tired of being used as an escape from her brush with death. Buffy knocked a few more times then sighed and headed back to her room. Giles was right. Perhaps it was time to go home. But this place, Buffy ran her hand along the panel in the wall passing over jewels and scrolled words in the ancient script of Arcadia. Buffy felt the tears at the thought of leaving and quickly wiped them away.

Break

Count D sat on the rim of the indoor fountain speaking softly to young Sofu W. "-My father was fond of the tales of your family and how well you were doing. He said that when I chose a mate, I was to look among the humans.-"

"-I am glad that he has thus instructed you,-"Count D got to his feet and straitened his cheongsam. "-Come, I must get Aoi ready, today is the beginning of the festival. Just like humans on earth revere their idols of music, stage and screen, Arcadians revere their knights.-"

"-I will celebrate the knights in honor of the one who worked so hard to save me.-" Sofu W wiped away tears as he thought of his father handing him to Alera through a thick haze of choking black smoke. 'my son,' his father had begged. 'I'm already gone, but please, save my son.' weeping, Alera had fought the demons while carrying him to safety. The journey had been long and difficult. They traveled mostly by night using the local vampires, friends of high prince Nestoir as guards while they forged ahead. Towards the last leg of the journey, there had been an ambush. The vampires held them off while Alera had flown strait to Arcadia carrying him in her arms.

"-You will do great honor to the title of Sofu, and I have great pleasure of addressing you so,-" Count D bowed to the younger Kami.

"-Is it true?-" Sofu W said his voice piping up as they entered the nursery where Aoi played tag with the Honlon and her two uncles. "You have birthed, not only two children, but of the fourth generation?-" Count D nodded his eyes going soft as he gazed at his children. "-To have four generations alive at once, the amount of power...You have birthed a sovereign. None have ever existed, not even in Soofu A's family. He has a second, Soofu has a son, but he has as yet to choose a mate.-"

"-You know your family history well,-"Count D offered a smile.

"Papa!" Aoi abandoned her game hurrying to her papa's side. "-Today is a great day! For earth, for Arcadia!-" Aoi clapped her hands.

"-Yes, my little seedling," Count D affirmed. "-Now let's go get you ready.-"

"I'll be pretty," Count D laughed as the little girl swirled around. "Papa," Aoi looked up at Count D. "Will I like highness Niklaus?"

"I don't know," Count D grew sad that his daughter was so knowledgeable at such a young age. Seeing the expression on her papa's face, Aoi grinned and ran around him in a circle.

"Whee, Aoi fall down," Aoi giggled when Count D caught her before her little bottom could connect with the floor. "Papa always catch me," Aoi held on to Count D as they walked down the hall. "I know," Aoi looked into her papa's mis-matched eyes. "You always will." Count D wished he understood what his daughter was saying. He sighed going off to dress his children for the day.

Break

Faith walked behind Andy as the lady roamed the halls of the palace. "Where are we going?" Faith asked wondering why the princess was in a simple lilac colored dress. She had expected that Andy would already be getting into her royal garb.

"To collect the young ladies." Andy giggled as she tapped on Carol's door. "They must be made aware of what is expected of them." Carol executed a perfect curtsy then joined the group on the way to Julie's room. Julie opened her door. Niri dipped down in front of the group so Julie followed suit. She still wore her dressing gown, unsure if she should don the pretty dress her mother had gotten for her. It was like a prom dress, but after last night's dinner ensemble she feared it would not be enough. "Good morning girls," Andy laughed throwing the curtains wide. "Let's get you all ready to become Ladies of the Arcadian court. You have to know what is expected of you." Andy grinned at the girls. "Faith, I believe you have already received your instructions." Faith nodded then stood guard at the door. It was time to become Arcadian. Her life would never be the same. Faith beamed a smile as she looked out at the horizon.

Break

Bill ignored the cold as he stood on the balcony. He heard Tom inside adjusting his hat and ignored him too. Large white beasts, horses with wings, Pegasi, many of them shone in the early morning sunshine. Their wings gleaming was almost painful, but he could not look away. As he stared out watching them circle the sky, he was nearly knocked back by a bright red wing. "Bright sun of the day to you," Laton greeted. "You are being summoned to a private audience with the king... there are guests here that you would like to see."

"Tom," Bill looked back to see his brother already stepping onto the balcony. "They're here."

"They?" Tom watched as the flying white equines landed on their balcony.

"Georg and Gustav," Bill placed his glasses on his face while he looked for his heavy cloak and gloves. "They are with the king now." Bill looked to the mount that stared at him with large sky blue eyes. "You are here for us?"

"Yes," Niri stood tall with the other page and the older squire. "You are to arrive in the honor of the royal guests." Tom nodded. "See, we even have saddles and reins today."

"Meaning?" Tom tried his best not to look at the hovering red dragon that seemed to keep himself aloft through willpower alone.

"The knights and squires respect us too much to put such human trappings on us. But we want to honor you, so we will wear them." Niri bowed low to Bill and Tom dropping her shining white head. "You have been personally selected by His Majesty Zarro on the recommendation of the great Soofu A."

"Who? No. What?" Tom placed his hands on his hips. "We got here, because we wanted to meet Rain and Bikky. Then when we met them, he," Tom pointed at Bill all the way fed up with surprises about this world. One thing was never what it should be, or even what it logically could resemble. Nothing here made sense. The king was a genius, yet he seemed as mad as a drunken hatter. There were things here that enjoyed the taste of human, not to mention the very fact that something here even knew what human tasted like and they all wanted a taste of his baby brother. Wasn't happening! "We are here now, because he ate a snicker doodle cookie!"

"-So it's my fault!?-" Bill exploded at his brother. "You ate it too!" Bill pointed at his brother.

"After you gave it to me,"Tom threw his hands up. "Sorry, it's not your fault," Tom deflated tossing his arm around his brother. "This is just too much."

"It's not,"Niri was quick to say. She shifted down to a human form. "Zarro only touches those that can take it. You are either those that are protected, or those that are chosen to protect."

"But how?" Tom asked looking at the other two page Pegasi still in their natural shape.

"Have you ever been to Israel?" Niri asked. Both Bill and Tom nodded. "That was when Soofu A saw you, that was when he spoke to our king. They arranged to have your schedules coincide."

"The cookie was a trap?" Bill thought back to the delicious morsel he had brought to his mouth.

"No, that was all Ryo," Niri laughed. "Zarro puts the players on the field," Niri went back to her true form seeming to gleam brighter than the snow outside. "It is rare that he is disappointed. Just trust in the faith that he has in you."

"But how does he have faith in us?"Bill asked with a frown. He was not getting on that thing without some reassurance. "He does not know us."

"He knows you," A calm voice spoke. Bill turned to the third creature that had yet to speak. "I am Altan, I will serve as your guard. I am Squire to the Sir Hiten. He is cousin to his highness Ryo. I believe he will wed the lady Alicia after her child is old enough to shift forms. Until then she is off limits and Ryo will defend her to the death. Quite by natural instincts. I love this land." Altan's heavy turquoise eyes fell on Bill. "Now shall we depart? It is quite rude to keep a king waiting." Altan waited to see what the pretty young man would decide. Bill sighed, they were already waist deep in this mess, may as well go all the way in.

"Need a hand," Laton extended a large golden claw. Tom was quick to help his brother up continuing his evasion of the massive crimson dragon.

"Do you know you are scary looking?" Tom asked Laton.

"Who? Me?" Laton offered a wide grin his shining teeth like swords in his mouth. His two golden horns were pointing upward in salute to the sky. "Get on the horse."

"We are not horses," Alton grumbled while Tom offered his brother a hand up on the large equines. "Your Majesty." The last was added with an indignant sniff. "You know that."

"You're not a knight yet,"Laton blew a puff of smoke in the creature's direction. Altan smiled at the dragon their banter, a long standing tradition, relaxing him as he prepared to stand before his king and swear the fealty that his father had spoken before him. "Just be warned young ones," Laton raised his wings in preparation for flight. "Do not try to guide them. They know the way to the palace. The reins are just for you to feel secure and hold on." Bill sat atop the grand creature. He bit back a scream as the pure white beast leaped into the air.

Break

Rain looked in the mirror one last time. His coronet shone bright in the light from the open window. The sun poured down on the snow brightening the world outside as surely as Julie brightened his heart. He had been told that the ceremony would begin right after breakfast. Rain hoped that everything would work out alright for Bill and Tom. He would feel horrible if they were harmed, it was his fault that they were here in the first place.

Break

Julie looked again at the instructions that she had been given last night to go over. Ryan had stayed up with her practicing the lines that she was to say. Of course he was concerned, hoping she understood that these seemed like a pledge. Of course she knew. It was why her parents had to sign so many documents before she could leave. But this was it, this is what she wanted. This world was calling to something deep inside of her and she could not ignore it. Was it the world? She wondered as she secured the sash of her outfit that Niri had dressed her in before hurrying off to another mission that she had been given. Was this world calling so strongly to her, or was it her heart?

There on her nightstand was a framed picture of herself in Rain's arms. He stood behind her and the smile on his face was priceless. Whatever the reason the world was working into her, she did not care. She would be happy from now on. Her past was just that. Her past, a memory that was not worth the time it took to think about. When Rain knocked on her door, Julie was ready.

Break

Niri came to a halt at the pavilion of the king's private quarters. Zarro, in his minuscule human form, reclined on a lounge eating from a small bowl of deep purple berries that could almost be mistaken for grapes. "Allow me to welcome you again to my kingdom," Zarro's smooth voice traveled the room reaching the two young men. "I would like to introduce you to a very old friend of mine." Zarro got to his feet. Bill sighed to collect his thoughts. He was here in a magical world and the king was not wearing shoes. The king never wore shoes, even with the snow piled up to their calves, he refused to be shod. His natural form found shoes to be alien and in this one they felt odd. "It is not natural to not hear the heartbeat of the land. It pulses the life of my subjects. Why put something between that?" Tom raised his brows at the odd words wondering if the king truly was mad.

"Mad?" A new voice was heard. "Oh no. Rude?... Yes. I have told you time and again old man," The newcomer frowned at Zarro. " Not to read others minds without their permission."Bill was moved aside by a gentle hand on his arm. He saw a taller man with dark brown eyes and sable hair. His elaborate robe fell about him with jewels gleaming along the sash.

"But if I asked he would say no,"Zarro chuckled. "Bring in their friends and Ad...A," Zarro caught himself before he could call his friend by name. "Soofu A," Zarro treated his friend to a cheeky grin. "You must relax, this world is headed to a great change. A great one, I can feel it. It is not to us old ones that the future will fall. You told me that yourself."

"So I did," Soofu A huffed. He sat down at a table across from Zarro. He was just lifting his cup to his lips when Georg, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and Gustav wearing a baseball cap were escorted into the room by a palace aid. Both young men walked as if in shock. Soofu A placed a large, sugared fruit tart in his mouth closing his eyes with glee. "Great, just great." He sipped his tea.

"-Hey guys,-" Bill waved his friends over. "-How are you holding up?-"

"-How?-" Georg asked his eyes wide. "-I was sniffed this morning when I left the hotel. How come we left the hotel this morning and are here now less than fifteen minutes later? Why does he not wear shoes? And why is that woman licking her hand?-" Bill and Tom turned to see where Georg was pointing and saw a young woman licking her hand and passing it over her face.

"-Please,-" Zarro addressed the boys in their native tongue. "-Excuse my daughter, she is not yet used to her human form. Lyshia,-" Zarro spoke to the young princess. Looking at her father she beamed a bright smile then dropped down to the form a white feline. She rubbed her body along Zarro's legs before scampering off into the halls. "- This is the first week that she has tried it.-"

"-Really?-" Soofu A said with a nod. "-She's already got the hang of it.-"

"-Did that cute girl just turn into a little white cat?-" Gustav asked his voice calm despite the turmoil he could feel building inside of him.

"-You should see the father,-" Bill nodded with his arms folded. "-He turns into a big white cat.-"

"-No, no, no," Zarro shook his head with a good natured laugh. "-You have it wrong.-"

"-Wrong?" Tom raised a brow sure now that the king was indeed mad. He had clearly seen him turn into a big white lion with wings several times.

"-Yes wrong," Zarro nodded. "-I am a cat that turns into a human.-"

"Semantics," Soofu A frowned at the king as he went back to speaking English.

"Semitic," Zarro pointed to Soofu A.

Soofu A blinked several times as he stared at Zarro. The king smiled then popped a few more berries into his mouth. "When I first saw you boys, something inside of me was moved. Not to mention the reaction you received from the many fans that came to see you. So I said to myself, how can I arrange this? I called Zarro, he worked with Daphnus who called his agent, then you guys were in the same arena at the same time. That is all we did. Then we wanted more. While one spot is good, two is better. With Bill and Tom we get two for one," Soofu A paused to laugh. "But when more gather, like adding the rest of your band, it makes it even more good. Will you be a light for your country?"

"A light?" Georg asked. After seeing the calm that Bill and Tom displayed.

"Just exist, as you are," Zarro said when Soofu A began to eat from his bowl. Georg backed away when Zarro moved closer to him than he was comfortable with. But if he was a cat, it was no wonder that he did not understand the boundaries of personal space. "Change nothing, just be aware of the world of Arcadia, welcome us and protect our secret. If an Arcadian is in your land you make them welcome. That is all you need to do."

"I noticed," Tom said when Bill accepted a berry from Soofu A. "That most of your contacts are musicians. Why?"

"Music is universal," Zarro said with a smile. "Soothe the savage beast and all that. No matter the language, no matter the country, music is a phenomenon that can unite the people. I believe that one day, music will unite the world."

"I hope so," Bill smiled. He popped the berry into his mouth and spit it back out when his teeth stung at the sweetness. He spent most of his days eating candy, but this was sweeter than anything that he had ever tasted. "What is that?" Bill asked drinking the water that Soofu A offered him.

"Maisia," Zarro said with a grin. "Come now, there is more human food available, let's leave that to Kami, he practically bleeds the stuff." Zarro left the room laughing with the four boys even though a berry bounced off of his head. "Soofu A, such childish behavior is not becoming of the first born." Another berry and the door shut behind them with a click.

Break

Bill sat at the table with a smile on his face. It turned into a grimace as he saw that Count D was dribbling syrup that looked as if it were made of the same berry that he had tasted in the king's private room. He looked away nearly leaping to his feet at the white clad figure that stood directly behind Tom's chair. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth as if deciding to make her presence known. She nodded for a moment, then shook her head. "Heaven," Bill spoke up when she turned to leave. "Tom saved you a seat."

Tom turned around his smile wide as he reached out a hand to Heaven. Heaven's eyes widened as she saw the single white Tahitian orchid in his hand. Small veins of deep maroon ran along the bloom offering a sweet smell. Tom stood up to hold out the empty chair. Heaven accepted his hand wondering at the accelerated beating of her heart. Tom leaned in and placed the flower behind her ear leaning in close he allowed his lip to hover near her cheek before backing away with just the barest contact. Heaven sat still staring up at Tom. This was not right. It couldn't be. Tom leaned in again and Heaven stared into his soft brown eyes. "Oh... no," Heaven got to her feet. "I can't," Heaven backed away from his hand tears filling her eyes. "I can't do this." Heaven dashed from the dining hall before Tom could notice that the tears she shed was a viscous trail of crimson.

Tom sighed before he went back to his seat. "The lady Heaven has never had to deal with the issues that you bring to her." Lady Aurora took the seat he left out. Tom gazed at the pale beauty in the dark red dress with black satin trim. Her eye were looking into him. "Do you really find her so fascinating? Or are you merely after a fun diversion? It would not bode well to hurt her in such a way."

"I don't want to hurt her," Tom was quick to say. "I want to get to know her."

"Who upset Heaven?" Vlad stepped up to the table licking a red drop from his hand. "She hurried by so fast that she splashed me." Vlad's eyes went to Tom their green depths seeming to see through him. "Oh dear, I guess she really is just a girl." Tom frowned at Vlad then grew quiet as horns blared and all gathered at the table rose to their feet. Looking around Gustav saw a young man with fluffy black and deep purple eyes. He blinked several times.

"Hi," The young man turned around. "I am Chihaya."

"Chi-ha-ya," Gustav said the name slowly to get the feel of the foreign name.

"Yes, I am a positive of Eden." Chihaya nodded with much enthusiasm. "This is my partner Kagetsuya. We got here this morning for the squiring. We will stay all week to wait for them. Each group of Squires is given a different mission. Each mission is meant to access their strengths and train through weakness. They will be ready to serve their knights and thus the king. I heard that Nari, Jhaymes squire was with Lady Tawna." Bill looked over when he heard the familiar name. "All from that bunch went on to great things. Much is expected from them." Chihaya looked over at the group of young men and women marching in. They shone in the sunlight with their youth and excitement. Walking behind the younger group were the older squires ready to become knights their armor shining. Behind them, the knights they served.

"Wow," Georg's eyes grew round when Zarro stood waiting for the procession to reach him. He inhaled deeply just as he exhaled, he expanded into a large white lion. The group halted their progress. Holding on to Rain's arm, Julie executed the curtsy that she had mastered along with Carol. They had been told by the princesses that they would remain at the palace learning the ways of the ladies.

"Prospective knights, step forward." Buffy looked up to see Faith walking beside Altan and several other young men and women. Zarro bared his teeth in a ferocious smile. "You have proved yourself. Either in training," He looked to Altan. "Or in service." Zarro passed a light paw over Faith's hair. "Display arms." Faith trembled a bit in awe as she unsheathed the sword that Andy had given her. Buffy looked on her smile soft as her heart settled. This place was where Faith belonged, just as she belonged in her home. Yes, she knew, it was time to go back. Time to face her humanity. She was not immortal, or nearly so as these people were. Before he began the recitation, Zarro handed Faith a small silver vial. George cringed thinking back to his own taste of the seraphim tears.

"Faith," She accepted the vial. "Welcome to these lands. I thank you for your service." Faith removed the cap of the small bottle. Amidst applause, she drank the liquid inside shivering only a little at the rush of power through her veins. "The rest of you, natural born with the blood of legends in your veins." Zarro stepped aside for several people that were standing behind his wings. Faith gasped to see Jack among them holding a garland of roses. Mihnea smiled thinking of his own knighting. His father had been so proud. Jack dropped the rose garland onto Faith's head just as the others were given their crowns. Faith sat her sword at the feet of the king next to the other weapons pledged to service in his honor. "It is not my honor you will serve," Zarro intoned pulling his own shining blade. "Nor my pleasure."

Victoria offered a serene smile as her husband continued. "You will serve as a barrier between the humans that are so loved by our true king and the demons that wish to steal them. There is no mercy intended for those who serve the darkness. There is no shadow that will be allowed to stand. You are the candle in the dark the vanquisher of evil." Zarro tapped each shoulder with his blade. "Stand now as knights of Arcadia." Faith stood next to the king her heart beating wild as the crowd applauded. "Now, you may take your seats and break your fast. I will now address the Pages."

Rain stood next to Bikky his entire body shaking as a sapling moved by the coming of a storm. Bikky smoothed a hand over his arm. "You are to have your breakfast now," Zarro intoned shifting down to his human form. "For sure you are famished. Seat your ladies and yourselves," Zarro addressed the young women among the pages. "The Dragon court has prepared some entertainment." Zarro went to his seat followed by the pages. Julie sat in the chair that Rain held for her while Bikky seated Carol near Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg.

"You guys looked great walking in with the knights and squires," Bill said. Tom looked around when he saw a glimpse of white. Heaven stood in the massive doorway of the hall. Tom made as if to stand but Lady Aurora, sitting next to her husband and Lord D, reached across Bill and placed a hand on his arm. For all her seeming frailty, Tom could not move.

"You are famished," Lady Aurora smiled showing fangs that chilled Tom to the marrow of his bones. "You will need your strength. Eat. Enjoy the show. It is very rare that we get to see the fire dancer."

"Fire dancer?" Bikky gasped in shock and joy. "Rain, Ryo's dancing," Rain dropped his fork so fast did he turn to see blinds dropping over the large windows shrouding the room in darkness.

"Ryo? Your dad?" Bill smiled looking over to see the Crowd turning in their chairs. Heaven took a few steps into the room. Vlad beckoned her over. Heaven shook her head. As she saw the flower near Tom where he had left it. She could not get near him. He caused chaos inside of her. Vlad summoned her again with a stern look and she knew she must not dare defy the prince. Heaven walked over her head high. Tom smiled at her hoping not to upset her again. Bill looked on smiling as she sat beside his brother.

Gustav had wondered at the empty chair next to Tom. He was not surprised that Tom had already begun to flirt with a lady here. It was just his way. He hoped that things would go well. This kingdom was beyond anything they had ever encountered. First things first, Gustav focused as the crowd began to exclaim in awe as they stared up at the ceiling. Ryo was being lowered on what appeared to be a length of deep red satin. His ensemble flowed about him in waves of black, gold and silver with a red sheath visible underneath. His hair was loose about him with a simple coronet to denote his royalty. While in the air music began to thrum through the hall with a soft beat and heavy base that seemed to move the audience even as it moved Ryo. As soon as his feet touched the marble floor flames encircled him. Ryo began to dance among the flames.

"Will he burn?" Tom asked watching the graceful movements across the floor. At one point it seemed as if the flames were alive. Then he saw that it was a group of younger people in red standing inside the dancing flames moving their arms wearing flowing red garb. "He is beautiful."

"Like a flame himself," Heaven nodded when Ryo spun with his arms high. Dee smiled at the inherent sensuality of the man, no, the dragon, in the heat of the fire. Ryo danced from the inside out feeling Torcha's flames become a part of him. He was the physical embodiment of the will of the fire. "He has no training as a dancer, that is all what is inside of his blood."

"Why is it always the blood?" Buffy muttered patting Dawn's hand. It was something that she had asked before. And it was Spike who had given her the answer. The life was in the blood. It was always the blood. The flames died and Ryo lowered into a bow shocked at just how much he had come to be used to his body moving on its own in response to fire and music. Was his mother truly so great as to leave such a legacy in the veins of a halfling? Laton's smile was answer enough as he went to his seat with his family and friends. The applause caused his face to heat and Ryo hid behind Dee throughout breakfast coming out only to greet and congratulate his sons.

Breakfast was a boisterous affair with talking, laughing and jokes. It was more like a family gathering than an affair of state. A hush fell over the crowd as a large cake was rolled out on a crystal and gold cart with candles. Zarro laughed aloud at the shocked expression that came over Rain's face. Zarro stood and waved his hands. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rain, happy birthday to you." Rain stood to blow the candles out. Julie leaned over to kiss his cheek. He tune his face to capture her lips. Ryan applauded along with the rest of the group gathered at the breakfast table.

"How old are you?" Bill asked when he was served a slice of the cake.

"Sixteen," Rain licked his fingers. Bill looked at his plate then at Tom's he saw that his brother had a candy rose and reached for it. At first Tom moved his plate away, but after a moment he took his butter knife and scraped it off. Bill beamed a wide smile as Tom placed the rose on his slice of cake. Gustav shook his head looking away from the twins. "My presents," Rain held his hands out for the boxes that were wrapped in bright colors with ribbons. "Oh," Rain laughed when he opened the package from George. Inside was a long black coat with bright silver buckles and two belts one of them a length of chain. Julie laughed seeing th card. On it was a picture of him holding her and a chain. The words, "Now you will always have what you need."

"Open mine," Bikky pushed Dee aside with a grin. Rain opened the package to see pearl handed daggers inside. Dee then gave Rain a pile of gifts that he opened up. When he was done he had a new jewel encrusted journal, a framed photo of him as he was now with his mother smiling down on him. Rain wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at her beloved face. She seemed to have a halo of light around her. Bikky gave him a handkerchief. Next were several pieces of jewelry, all in silver and onyx. Julie gave Rain a silver round locket that she had saved three months worth of her allowance to buy for him. In the locket was a picture of herself on one side and him on the other. Rain was laughing as he moved his hair aside so that she could close the clasp. More presents followed with much laughter and joy. Georg looked around the grand hall. Half of it was done in white marble with gold and tan panels along the wall showing tapestries and painting. The other half seemed to be made of black stone as if carved from a mountain.

"You are a very observant young man," Zarro said once the plates were mostly cleaned. "This hall is a merging of my Arcadian palace and the Obsidian palace." Zarro got to his feet. As the youngest pages cleared away the dishes. Chris took Bill's plate leaving him a warm, wet cloth to clean his hands. Niri removed Julie and Carol's plate leaving a scented, warm cloth. "Now that you have all had your breakfast, it is time to sever the ties to the two palaces."

"Pages up," Laton said standing next to his king. Rain, Bikky, a unicorn, three Pegasus and two humans of Arcadian towns stood. George sat near Jhaymes sulking. He had always been told about his big mouth, now he lamented it. Last night Zarro had summoned Jhaymes and George had pitched a fit about it. Jhaymes was supposed to be off duty. Where he went, so would George. Now it was that he was expected to go on this little expedition with his knight. He had not expected Zarro to agree. "Dumpling don't pout so," Zarro addressed him. "You may have fun yet."

"Do not tease your majesty," Said George before he looked away. "The pages are unaware of their trial."

"First off," Zarro said with a grin. "Prince Ryo and Consort Dee, please stand." Ryo and Dee stood wondering what they would have to endure so that their sons could be inducted as Arcadian squires. "You are henceforth banished to Mysticale for the duration of your son's trial."

"Banished?" Ryo and Dee said the same time that Bikky and Rain did.

"You can't do that!" Rain protested.

"I am king of these lands," Zarro smiled. "If I want to send my subjects on vacation I can." Zarro picked up a sausage that had been left on the table and passed it under to his daughter who had sat the entire meal purring at his feet. "You two make yourselves at home and enjoy your stay. You have more than earned it." Zarro smiled thinking of the pleasure island floating home of the unicorns and Pegasus. It floated around Arcadia staying always tropical. "Humans have a similar environment on earth. I think it is called..." Zarro paused his finger on his chin as he thought of the place he had seen on maps and in books. "Hawai'i."

"Vacation," Ryo smiled a little less concerned.

"The pages will escort you to your waiting carriage. Count D and Leon, your children will be in the care of Laton and Torcha for the duration. Count D stood near tears as Kurayami whimpered. He had volunteered for this because his father was heavy with child and Sofu seemed ill. He had thought that he could bring his children with him but as quickly informed otherwise. It was too much for the boys to handle. "You Squires," Zarro said to the group calling them by their new title. "Are responsible for escorting your charges, keeping them safe and comfortable all the way from the Obsidian Palace to the Arcadian Palace. There will be challenges along the way."

"Yes sir," Bikky nodded standing at attention as he addressed the king making Ryo more proud than he thought he could stand.

"Now for the rules," Zarro smiled. "Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav please stand as well." Zarro waited for the young men. "You will act as their precious cargo. You may partake in the challenges if you so choose. Mostly, I want you to tour this land and see the world you have accepted. You will have everything you need, camping gear and supplies. Rain, you have three days only to share a tent with Bikky. But each night you must all double. Bill, Tom the same goes to you. Soofu A has brought a concern to my attention and I must address it."

"What concern?" Dee demanded seeing the horrified look on Rain's face at the thought of being in a tent with someone other than Bikky.

"Your son has a weakness that can and will be exploited by an enemy," Soofu A walked to the table with a smile on his face. "And you," He pointed to Bill. "Have the same problem that my Nephew suffers from." Sofu D glowered at his brother who noticed him insisting that Lord D drink Mirandia milk sweetened with Maisia juice. "You are spoiled. And he did it," Soofu A looked to Tom. "Can I ask? Do you tuck him in at night?" Tom made a rude noise with his mouth and rolled his eyes at Soofu A while Bill was wide eyed and pale. Gustav chuckled to have a king of a foreign land point out what he had known for years. Anything from a piece of candy to a microphone; if Tom had it and Bill wanted it, Bill got it. Tom gasped realizing that the king was serious. He would really have to leave his brother to the care of someone else. Weakness? Tom took a moment to wonder what had been meant about Rain. The other boy seemed to pale looking at the band then at the other squires.

Only three nights, Rain thought his mind going over all entailed on this journey. Cooking cleaning, he could handle that. But the dressing and the bathing would be mostly in the tent, they could heat the tents, but not outside. He knew they would not leave him with a girl, so... a boy. He had to share a tent with a boy. Some boy he was not comfortable with or even, he looked at Georg and Gustav. They were older than Tom and Bill, so they wanted him to room with a man. "Don't panic," Rain turned to see Bikky with his hand on his arm. "I am sure you won't lose points for kicking their butts if they come on to you, but the last I heard they were all into girls... even Bill."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bill frowned looking at Bikky. Rain smirked looking at the other young man.

"Nothing," Bikky was quick to say. He shook his head laughing a bit at the 'spoiled' young man. He had wondered about some of his antics, but now he knew what to look for and it was true. Where he took care of Rain and assured he was healthy and happy, Bill catered to his brother.

"Tom's baby," Gustav laughed shaking his head. "Mom should have had more siblings I think."

"No," Jhaymes said with a sigh. "Because there is a deeper connection with twins. Even Alera and I feel it. It is deeper, I think, for you two. Like Amalthea and Althea. You are not completely separate. Part of you in you and vice versa. And the younger is like... you get ill more so than he, yes?" Bill nodded when Jhaymes addressed him. "Do you fight?"

"What, no," Bill denied. "Tom and I fight, and sometimes the band argues but we make up."

"I mean do you fight others, like in school, skirmishes?" Jhaymes asked ignoring Soofu A's smirk. At the door the Kami's were bidding a tearful farewell. Kurayami's screams punctuated the silence when Bill shook his head. "Your big brother defends and protects you." Bill nodded noting that he had moved until he was closer to Tom.

"There you have it," Zarro moved away from the table. "Go to your rooms and change, when you emerge this palace door will be closed and you will embark on your journey. Ladies," Zarro held out a hand. "They will be waiting for your return. Ryan, brother of Julie, you will go with the Squires, that is all." Ryan sat in shock as his sister was taken from the room. He was left with the rock band, and the squires, all sitting in some degree of disbelief.

"I guess we'd better go change." Rain spoke when the hall was emptied of all guest except for Ryo and Dee Rain held Ryo in a tight hug. "You guys have fun okay," Rain nodded his head trying so hard to be brave. Lyo had been delighted to be left with Laton and Torcha for the week. His mother was also there to pamper him, so though he would miss Ryo and Dee, he would be alright.

"I'll look out for him," Bikky promised despite Zarro's caution. "We'll see you." Bikky hugged Ryo and Dee. "You looked awesome out there." Bikky said laughing when Ryo blushed. George sat with his arms folded as Nari stood waiting to carry his bags. As Jhaymes squire he was coming along. They had to have actual knights there just in case, so Jhaymes, Leon and Mihnea had been selected. For medical assistance they had Count D. "We have a strong group and these guys don't seem totally helpless." Bikky almost rescinded the words when he saw Bill moving his hair back over his shoulder. "We'll make it." Bikky tried to convince himself. "And we'll get out shields." Dee looked at his son his heart full. Bikky waved a few more times as the rest of their group said their farewells. Georg and Gustav went with the small band not sure what they had agreed to. One step into this world was like a fall into complete and utter madness.

**To-Be-Continued**

Author's notes: So thats it, they are squires... You don't think it's that easy do you? So they have the title, but not the badge and privilege. That will come when they make it to the other side of Arcadia, then the real party will begin. I do not have any claim to Tokio Hotel or any of their members. I do not make any profit from this work of fiction. I hope you are enjoying this journey into the annals of my insanity. Oh yeah, it is winter in Arcadia. Happy Birthday Rain! They have to keep them safe, warm and fed the entire way. If you would like to see the path or the places they will visit you are welcome to visit my website for an uploaded map of Arcadia. The next chapter will be all about the journey and the party. Thank you all for staying with us during this series. I am glad to know that it is liked.

Ja ne

Chi

Below you will find the first chapter to a novel that I have been unable to find a publisher for. I will upload a chapter at the end of each chapter just as an extra and a thank you to you wonderful fans who have been reading my work from the beginning and those new ones. I am grateful.

_**Orchid**_

Chapter 1

Wane light filtered through the trashed alley touching slick pavement. Though the light was there it provided little comfort to the form huddled among the filth of human debris. Rin shivered in the corner of shadow he had managed to conceal himself in. How could they? He wondered as he thought of his family. How could they sell him? He knew it was a common occurrence. Families in debt to the troublesome yakuza did it all the time. Yet, as he spent his third week on his own, he still did not feel remorse at abandoning his family to their pernicious folly.

It had been quite by accident that he had heard of his father's plan to offer him to the crime boss. What had broken his heart, and by degrees enraged him, was the fact that his mother had agreed. His stomach threatened to collapse in on itself causing him to shiver at the pain. The harrowing ride on a small craft had forced him to heave up what little bits of food he had managed to find. The scraps of overcooked beef he had found earlier in the day had done little to stave off his crippling hunger.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he could find someone to offer him food. They had been generous when he first arrived. Rin struggled to his feet and made his way to the end of the alley where the odd night strollers were wandering about. Where was he anyway? He had stowed away on a boat unaware of its destination, not caring for anything but getting away. For three weeks he had lived in the alleys. Other urchins, like himself, stayed away from the sobbing he constantly did; not wanting to be involved with what they figured was a dangerous situation. When his tears had dried, he had tried begging. He could not comprehend the deliberate gazes that looked on as if they did not see him. Rin had chanced to glance in a mirror in a shop window.

No wonder he was avoided. His long black hair hung in limp strands around his shoulders obscuring his face. Deep black eyes were rimmed with red and edged with dark circles. He was pale and thin, nothing that would inspire faith, or food. Sinking slowly to the ground he almost did not see the man that had approached him. "Hey, hey kid." Rin looked up in surprise. Was the man indeed talking to him? "You look starved," Rin took in the dark suit. It looked expensive, jewelry showed at the man's wrist, on his fingers and the lapel pen in his tie would feed a family for at least a month. "Are you willing to work…?"

"Rin," He supplied his name to the helpful looking gentleman. "My name is Rin." He nodded, eager to do anything for food. "Please sir, I am no stranger to work."

"How old are you?" The man asked with a calculating glance at the slim figure before him.

"I am seventeen years old sir. I will be eighteen in a couple of weeks." Rin answered beginning to shake in the chilled night wind. He was embarrassed to admit his age. He had always been the smallest one in the family. His younger brother surpassed him in height and weight.

"Call me Ichi Genzo. How would you like to earn seven thousand yen?" Rin's eyes widened at the amount. He could find a rented room and eat for that much money. "Tell me something," Ichi said, placing a hand under the grubby chin. He grimaced when it came away blackened by the brief contact. "Are you a virgin?" Ichi heard Rin's stomach growl, knew that Rin was nearing desperation.

"Sir?" Rin backed away; a warning in his subconscious frightening him.

"Have you known the pleasures of females, or males?" Ichi asked approaching Rin as he backed away.

"_Gomen nasai_, I do not think I can do the type of work that you would have me do." Rin looked sad at the prospect of a meal vanishing. Ichi smiled at Rin as he turned leaving him to wallow in his hunger for another day. He would come around and when he did, Ichi would be waiting.

"Please," Rin sobbed to another passer-by. The woman snatched her clean kimono away from his outreached hand. "I will not touch you. Please, I just want food." The woman offered him a pitying look before she turned and walked away. Rin sank to his knees in the muck of the street. His stomach felt as if it would cave in upon itself.

"They won't help you." Rin looked up to see a young man looking down at him from the alley he had been sleeping in. Rin recognized the young man as another urchin like himself though far cleaner. How he had managed it, Rin wished he knew. He could also not recall ever seeing him begging for food. Rin aimed a confused frown at the young man. "You won't find work, even I can't help you. I am Sinichi, by the way."

"Why won't they help me?" Rin sobbed. "Do they want to watch me die in the streets? I am not asking for charity, I am more than willing to work, eager even. I will work hard I swear. I am not lazy and I am educated… I…" Rin sighed when his outburst left him lightheaded. He fell back against the wall on the brink of giving up. Was there truly no hope for him? Had he escaped his family only to end up a casualty of starvation?

"Once the Genzo group makes their interest known, no one is allowed to interfere." Sinichi informed Rin. "You should be happy. Once, a while ago, I would have given anything to go to the Garden, but I am not virgin."

"What do they do in the Garden?" Rin asked wrapping his arms around his tightly clenched stomach. His head was getting heavy with dizziness. He had to eat something soon, or he knew he would expire.

Sinichi sighed, as he got comfortable. "I am not sure of all of the details because no one is allowed to say much. But I hear that the boys and girls in the Garden are treated like delicate flowers and their only job is to make sure that the Genzo group is happy. There are five of them, the group I mean. Ichi and his Brother, Katsu, their friends Mochizuki and Yoshinori, there is one more, he is very young, still a college student, but his family, who were imperialist together with Genzo's family during the wars with the shogunate and an original member when old man Genzo started the group, is why he got in."

"How do you know so much?" Rin asked beginning to tremble in the brisk night wind.

"I told you, I tried to get in." Sinichi told him with a wistful sigh. He moved his deep brown hair away from his murky gray eyes. Rin gasped, he had never seen eyes like that. "I had heard about them from my uncle. He wanted to be one of the patrons. Offered them money, a lot of it, but he could not get in. So he came over one day while my father was away on business and he… Forced me. When my father came home I told him and he said that I must have enticed him. My father gave me to my uncle. After three weeks of being his whore I knocked him out and ran. I have been here ever since. Genzo's group only ever accepts virgins." Sinichi looked away so that Rin could not see his tears. "I work, and I have a home. I have been staying here to keep an eye on you. I saw you get on my boat. So I left food out. I did not want to bring any notice to you, my crew can be a rough lot. I was going to approach you once I unloaded but you had already slipped off. I wanted to get to you before Genzo did. Now it's too late."

"You can't help me?" Rin pleaded feeling his body shiver violently.

Sinichi shook his head. "If you do not go to them, you will die here. I do not want that. Please, just go." Rin sank down on the ground huddled with his frail arms wrapped around his knees. "If I did not know they would crush me I would let you on my boat again and take you somewhere else, but…"

"I would never ask so much of you." Rin sniffled. "I will go. Will I get to see you again?"

"Of course, the flowers are not prisoners, they may visit friends and they have a special section of the house where they may receive visitors." Sinichi said thinking of his friend that lived inside. "They are also allowed out for shopping, shows and concerts. Come on," Sinichi got to his feet. He helped Rin to stand knowing the young man was too far weakened to manage on his own. "Genzo will appreciate you going on your own than having to spend another day waiting for you to give in due to desperation." Rin nodded he felt tears threaten. Had he escaped the yakuza only to be turned into a courtesan?

"Sinichi," Rin whispered feeling consciousness leaving him. "Where am I?"

"You are in Osaka," Sinichi answered braced for the weight as Rin collapsed against him.

*-*

"Harumi," Sinichi called quietly hoping not to wake anyone else in the grand white edifice. He waited for the lantern light to turn on signaling that the tall beauty had awakened. A window slid open and he was assailed by the sweet perfume of roses. "Harumi, I have the new flower." Sinichi felt a pang of regret that he could not keep the young man in his arms for himself. It would be far more dangerous to even contemplate such thoughts, but Sinichi could not help the way he felt.

Long auburn tresses obscured the lovely face as Harumi looked out of her window. "I will alert the guards." Harumi smiled at her friend. "It has been a while since you have come to see me. Have you fallen in love?"

"I have," Sinichi admitted feeling his heart pain him, as he knew he would have to abandon the boy to the Garden's care. Harumi waited for Sinichi to elaborate. She sighed when all he did was carry Rin to the front door of the large mansion. "He made the choice on his own, before he passed out." Sinichi was explaining to the guard. If Rin had not made the choice to be there he knew they would not let him in. That way, if the police ever raided this place, no one here was kidnapped and they all stayed willingly. They could not even be accused of prostitution for the flowers were not paid. All of their needs and wants were seen to… As long as Genzo and his group were satisfied.

"He needs a bath," The guard murmured summoning a servant to see to the preparation of warmed, scented water. Another guard stepped forward when called. "Take him." Sinichi stepped back as he released the sleeping boy into the strong arms of the guard. "He will be in the Orchid room." Sinichi stood while Rin was carried down the sweetly scented hall. A few moments, he thought, his heart longing to take Rin and run. Just a few moments more to gaze after him. To assure himself that he had done all he could. The head guard looked at Sinichi expectantly. "Do you require anything?" Sinichi shook his head. He stood for a moment more watching as Rin was taken out of his sight. With a sigh, he turned and left the house.

*-*

Rin could not recall the last time he had felt this wonderful. Delightful scents found his nose pulling him back to consciousness. Rin frowned, why was he wet? Rin opened his eyes and gasped. He was sitting in a bathtub supported by soft towels and gentle hands. "Relax," A soft voiced man spoke. Rin looked over the elaborate Kimono worn by the stranger. "We are merely cleaning you. You reek of the streets." Rin wanted to be offended, but the man's words were kind. Rin thought him beautiful with his long dark hair and deep brown eyes. "I am Seitaro. You will be expected to live in this suite with me."

"With you?" Rin's eyes scanned the room and lit on a platter piled with fruit, vegetables and rice. Rin's cheeks flushed so deep was his desire to taste the food laid out before him. His stomach made a noise that alerted him and Seitaro both that it had been some time since he had last eaten and he flushed deeper in embarrassment though he could not bear to take his gaze from the food.

Following his line of vision Seitaro motioned for a guard to bring a plate over. "Like I said, relax." Seitaro watched as Rin tried to compose himself but feelings soon overwhelmed him and he dove into the offered food. " Take your time, you do not want to become ill." Rin tried to slow down and breathe between bites. Seitaro offered an indulging smile as he watched the boy eat. He sighed then began to explain life in this place he called home. "There are three rooms in each suite, each person is given their own room. This is the Orchid Suite; the common room is for use by all. All of the rooms are ground level and open out into the Garden. This house is so named because of the fabulous greenery."

"I can live here?" Rin asked forgetting for a moment the disturbing requirements of this domicile.

Seitaro nodded and Rin took a moment to appreciate the young man's gracefulness. "Come," Seitaro helped Rin from the tub wrapping him in a fluffy towel. Rin was amazed when he was then placed in a heavy, white satin robe. Seitaro sat him at a vanity. Rin looked around in awe. This bathroom was larger than his family's entire house. Seitaro began to gently brush the tangles from Rin's freshly washed hair. "You have lovely hair, and once the gauntness of starvation leaves you I am sure you will be quite beautiful. You are so slender and..." Seitaro held his tongue before he insulted his new room mate by remarking on his lack of stature.

"Short." Rin said quickly averting his gaze from the young men in the mirror, one alarming in his beauty the other pale and gaunt. Rin tried not to be embarrassed at being called beautiful. Seitaro brushed until the locks gleamed falling around Rin's shoulders. Seitaro then pulled Rin to his feet and stripped him of the robe. Rin gasped blushing. "Relax, I am not allowed to be with you yet outside of training. I would never be allowed to be your first. I just thought we should start work on your skin as soon as possible."

"My skin," Rin wondered trying not to think of the rest of Seitaro's words.

"Yes," Seitaro said kindly showing Rin a small jar of oil. "Follow me please." Seitaro lead Rin into a bedroom. "This will be your room." Seitaro explained as he waited for Rin to follow him. Rin stared in awe at the plush pillows that were scattered around the room. Veils lined the walls and in the center was a large round bed with steps leading up to it so high did it rise above the thickly carpeted floor. If the bathroom, with it's deep maroon and white décor, was opulent; this room's violet and lavender scheme with white and silver trim was dazzling. "You may request just about anything and it will be brought to you."

"Just about?" Rin asked forgetting for the moment that he was naked.

"We are forbidden the use of drugs and only allowed alcohol in the presence of the patrons." Seitaro explained. He gave Rin another few moments to look around his room before leading him to the bed. "Relax please." Seitaro urged Rin to lie on his stomach then began to massage the sweet smelling oil into Rin's skin. Rin melted into the overstuffed mattress never having experienced such luxury. Rin gasped when Seitaro began to rub the oil into his backside. He lay perfectly still at the almost professional hands kneading his skin. "Roll over please." Seitaro said then began to repeat the process with the front of Rin's body. Rin sighed when Seitaro even worked on his hands and feet. Rin was slipping deep into sleep as Seitaro pulled the feather filled comforter over him and turned out the light.

*-*

"Is that the new, virgin flower?"

"He looks pale."

"O-Sei-Chan is pale. Nearly white."

"O-Sei-Chan is beautiful...But _he_ looks sickly."

"Kou-Kun, be nice..."

Rin blinked open his eyes to see three faces peering down at him. Feeling alarm at his continued nakedness Rin made sure that his thick comforter covered him completely. "Excuse me, may I have a robe?"

"Here you go," A young woman offered him the heavy satin robe he had been wrapped in the previous night. Rin waited hoping that they would turn their backs and give him some privacy.

"I'm Kira, I live in Rose suite with Harumi." The young woman moved her dark brown hair aside as she greeted Rin. He noted that her clothing hung loose about her slim figure. "That is Kenji and Kouji, they live in Iris suite." Rin looked to see two identical faces peering at him. "Aren't you going to put your robe on?"

Rin clutched the robe his fingers losing what little color they had with the grip. He waited, then, when he saw no movement, he sighed. "Will you please turn around?" Rin asked feeling his face heat.

"How cute! He's shy," One of the twins said laughing.

"Kou!" The other boy admonished as he turned his brother and Kira around. Rin took a moment to appreciate the way the sun made the light brown hair of the twins seem golden. He was grateful to the one he now knew to be Kenji as he slipped into his robe. "Let's all have breakfast together." Kenji suggested his deep green eyes sensitive when he turned back to Rin. "You can always tell us apart, my eyes are darker than his." Kenji offered when Rin stared at them trying to ascertain which brother was which.

Kouji reached to pull Rin from the bed. "Come on, I'm hungry." Rin gasped, for underneath the fall of fluffy bangs, Kouji's eyes were indeed a paler version of his twin's.

"Where is Seitaro-San?" Rin asked looking around the room. Finding the slim beauty nowhere in sight he sighed following his guests to the common room.

"O-Sei," Kira said pulling Rin past the lush sitting room done in various shades of blue and white with golden tassels on all of the sheer silk drapes. "He is entertaining a patron this morning. So is Harumi." Kira lead him to large open doors.

"Shh," Kouji said inclining his head to a closed door. Rin was silent wondering what Kouji had in mind for him to hear. "Listen," Kouji took Rin to the closed door. Rin gasped and stumbled away at the obvious sounds of coitus that could be heard. "So shy," Kouji teased with a laugh.

"Kou, be nice." Kenji swatted his brother. "Come on, we'll eat out side. It is a lovely day." Rin nodded leaving the door blushing furiously as the sounds got louder. Rin blinked against the bright light of the sun as he stepped out onto the patio. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kenji asked as Rin looked around at the many vibrant colors that seemed to swamp his senses. Large flowers filled the air with their sweet perfume.

"So many flowers," Rin commented looking at the giant rose bushes and patches of iris, orchids, hyacinths and every other flower he could think of.

"Well, this is The Garden," Kira giggled taking Rin's hand. "We are not the only flowers here." Kira lead Rin to a table. "Sit down, you look like you have missed more than a few meals."

"Is that why you are so pale? You look ill." Kouji smiled to take the sting from his words as he sat next to his brother.

"I have been on the streets for several weeks, with very little to eat." Rin explained hoping that Kenji's wrathful look at his brother would relax.

"Then you should eat as much as you can, but," Kouji warned with a grin. "Try not to get too fat, then the patrons will have a nutritionist come in and regulate what you eat."

"He's just grumpy because last year he had to lose ten pounds, now when he orders sweets to his room, if he orders too much, the Patrons have the animals confiscate them." Kira said laughing at the blushing twin.

"The animals?" Rin asked wondering if she were referring to the little creatures that ran around the large garden.

"Our guards. We are the flowers and they are the animals. The fruits keep the place clean and prepare our meals. They also bring us anything we need. The fruits are young, and in training. As they age they will either be trained as flowers or animals." Kira explained with an indulgent smile as Kouji began to spread an abundant amount of jam on his bread.

Kouji handed the slathered piece to Rin. "I was just thinking that he needed to put on some weight."

"You were going to eat it yourself," Kenji sassed his twin.

"I know," Rin began as he swallowed his bite of bread. "That I look terrible. Last night in the mirror as Seitaro-San brushed my hair, I saw that my face is sunken in, I have dark circles under my eyes…"

"Life treats you hard sometimes." Kira's eyes softened as she looked at Rin. "When Yoshinori found me, I was working in my aunt's house. She made me do all the cleaning and all the housework. If I had a hair out of place I was beaten severely. I was half-starved and bloody my first day here. I will be forever grateful that, though abusive, my aunt was a prude. No men were allowed to gaze upon me. Yoshinori bought me for cheap because she thought I was so worthless."

"She sold you?" Rin felt his stomach lurch as he remembered how he had felt as his parents had made the decision to sell him. Yosuke, his older brother, was too old and he was making money at his job. Money the family needed. And little Aoki was too young, only fourteen. Rin had been perfect at nearly eighteen.

"You should eat," Rin looked up to see Kira gazing at him with a worried frown. He saw her beautiful features; pale skin highlighted by her deep colored hair and eyes and felt like weeping. What could cause someone to be so cruel to his or her own kin? "Do not be sad, I am here now, and glad I am of it." Rin tried to smile and swallow the food that he feared would choke him. "Ah, O-Sei-Chan should be in the bath now," Kira said as she heard the sounds of the patron leaving the room.

"Sounds like it was Rei." Kouji said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Rei?" Rin looked up from his plate to study the panting twin.

"He's a dream. If you are lucky, he will be your first. He loves to hear us scream." Kouji explained he listened with a knowing ear as Seitaro did indeed enter the bathing room.

Rin's face became an alarming shade of crimson. "That's a good thing?" Rin asked feeling even more confused when his new house-mates began to laugh.

"Yes little one," Kenji explained when his brother seemed to be having too much fun laughing. "He does whatever he can to ensure that we enjoy ourselves. Some… only care for their own pleasure and have even left us wanting. If… Mochizuki comes for you be warned. He comes and then he goes, not caring if we are in need. Sometimes he is even...not gentle. Then its awful." Rin looked away from the closed off expression on Kenji's face.

"He was Dani's first." Kira said sadness entering her voice. "Your predecessor in the Orchid suite. He was only sixteen when he arrived, and never comfortable with the idea of a man taking him. Though he was a fruit until he was older, and he saw the ways of this place he was afraid but he had learned, during training, to enjoy certain types of stimulation and…"

"What happened to him?" Rin felt compelled to ask.

"Dani is from a family in this area and he grew up here he had friends." Kenji said, "He… went to visit one, with a guard."

"They gave the guard sleeping pills and then proceeded to have sex. The guard woke up before they were done." Kouji trembled as he remembered the extensive trials. "Every one knew Dani had been ordering sleeping pills, he claimed insomnia."

"What happened to him?" Rin asked again feeling fear creep up his spine. Had the patrons killed him?

"We do not know, we only ever received one letter from him after he was taken from here." Kenji said then encouraged Rin to continue eating. "It had only six words. 'I wish they had killed me'."

"You all are not frightening him are you?" Rin gasped and looked up to see Seitaro standing holding a robe loosely about him. His wet hair fell in graceful folds around his body. "Dani was taken to reside at the Inu-Koro." Seitaro sighed his own heart saddened at the fact. The other flowers lowered their heads saying no more on the subject.

Kouji brightened hoping to lighten the dour mood that seemed to settle over them all. "Rei must have a test today to come see you so early in the morning." Kouji pouted at Seitaro. "I wish he would come see me more often."

"You're such a shameless slut," Kenji mocked his twin as he moved over so that Seitaro could sit with them.

"Rin, you will rest after breakfast, try not to do too much. You need to build your strength." Seitaro said after he had filled his own plate. "Sinichi told Harumi that you were on your own for some time." Rin nodded he finished the rest of the meal in silence thinking over all that he had learned.


	11. Squires 1

**Honey Glayzed 11**

**Squires:1**

Bill adjusted the overlong belt around his waist. On top of his knee length tunic the dagger seemed to be made just for him. His hand shook a bit as he made sure the clasp to his heavy cloak was tight enough. He was just pulling on his gloves when Tom entered his room and pulled his hood up. "Stay in that, there is a hat too." Bill took the hat and pulled it on before replacing his hood. "If you tie the ends here," Tom pulled two heavy velvet ties. "It makes sleeves. Keep the front closed, it's cold out there. They said we should reach the bottom in time to make camp." Tom pulled his map of Arcadia out. "We'll set up here." Tom placed his finger on a map. "Right at the bottom of the palace, then the tomorrow we are going to head through the foot trails of the mountains. In two days we should pop out on the plains between Kumoshi village and Ilum woods."

"Tom," Bill smiled at his brother. "I'll be alright." Tom nodded his head. Since they had left home to tour he had taken care of his brother. Tom looked up when a knock sounded at the door. At his bidding, Georg and Gustav entered the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey yourself," Georg folded his arms. "You sure about this trip?"

"Yeah, these guys are cool," Tom nodded his head. "Squires here do more than I ever would have thought possible."

"But we'll be safe?" Gustav asked recalling the creature that had sniffed him. She had long fangs when she smiled and drank from a chalice of a deep red liquid that he did not want to identify. Lord D, the pregnant man, he was not wrapping his head around that one, had called her mother. "They said we don't need to bring anything." A knock at the door and the young men prepared to face whatever awaited them.

Break

Jhaymes heaved a sigh as he handed Nari his bags. "Don't pout," Jhaymes admonished. "You could have had a pleasant stay here. I think Buffy would have liked a few more weeks here guarding you."

"Don't give me that look," George complained when Jhaymes frowned at him. "The king said you were off duty for two months, then he let me believe that he was sending you out again."

"So what if he was?!" Jhaymes threw his hands up. He had thought this stubborn side of George was adorable, well, it was, but now was not the time for it to be turned on him. "I am a knight. I serve my king and my country."

"King and country almost got you killed," George threw a pillow at Jhaymes. George fought with the tears that filled his eyes. He did not want to weep, but thinking of Jhaymes in such danger again, far away from help, from him, from anyone. "Tsk," George gave up and wiped his overflowing eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"When a knight takes his oath he swears his life as fealty," Jhaymes picked up the pillow. He walked over to the bed to sit it back in place. "Sweetheart," Jhaymes placed his hands on George's shoulder. "No matter what, I will always come back to you. Even if it is just the shadow of my soul carrying the remnants of my hearts love for you." George wanted to retain his anger, he tried, really he did. But Jhaymes words worked an age-old magic and he leaned back into his kiss. His anger and tears nearly forgotten in the sweetness of Jhaymes.

"I'm only forgiving you because Nari is ready to go," George huffed getting to his feet he pulled his white cloak about him tightening the strings to make a heavy coat. "Your poetry had nothing to do with it." Jhaymes laughed pulling George into an embrace. Nari cleared his throat. They were adorable together, but really they had no time. They had to make it down the mountain before sunset. Nari placed a large package of shelled pistachios into the bag. Ponchi settled into George's hair under the cloak hood wearing a tiny version of a cloak. "Let's get going." George sighed adjusting his gloves. He loved Jhaymes so much. Perhaps this would be a fun adventure. At least it would be something to write to his family about. "Are the boys all ready for this?" George asked heading down the hall of the palace with Jhaymes and Nari.

"They have to be," Jhaymes nodded. "If they balk they will be taken to the palace no questions asked, trial over," Jhaymes explained.

"But they won't be squires," Nari thought of his friend, an elf who had been terrified and sent to the palace. Now he was no more than a palace aid who served as a liaison at the consulate. "Never a knight."

"Is it really so difficult?" George asked seeing the band leaving their room. "This way." George waved them over.

Nari smiled at Bill in greeting. When he had the young human's attention he winked licking his lips. Bill gasped moving to the other side of his brother. Nari smiled having his question answered. He had worried about Rain sharing a room with the band members. Bill was the only one that caused him to wonder at the safety of the little page Rain. But seeing him now, Bill was disturbed by his advances, not flattered or intrigued. This proved that Soofu A was right. Bill hid himself behind his brother. If that was the diagnosis for Bill and Tom, Rain and Bikky were no better.

Kenneth walked over pulling on his gloves. For a moment, Bikky thought it was High Prince Daphnus, until he saw the shorter hair. Where his father's hair traveled to his waist, Kenneth kept his to just below his shoulders. "Hey," Kenneth shouldered his pack of supplies.

"How's your dad holding up?" Rain laughed when Kenneth rolled his eyes.

"He has been complaining non stop that he did not get to be squired, he was beaten on by Alera, Jhaymes and Erinna," Kenneth shook his head then pulled a band from his wrist to secure his hair at his nape. He held the long hair over his shoulder and braided it keeping it closed with another tie. "I told him to stop whining about it. You guys ready?" Kenneth asked looking over the rail.

Rain stood at the gates to the upper level of the palace looking over the craggy peaks. Beside him stood Wyld Wynd. Rain closed his eyes, he breathed in deeply, then let it out. "It's a long way to the palace from here," Rain said. He adjusted his gloves again. "A long way down."

"Then we'd better get moving," Bikky said looking down as well. "I talked to Dee this morning while Ryo was crying all over you." Rain laughed a little thinking of how he had to wipe his shoulder down after Ryo let him go so he could say good bye to Bikky. "He said the west was the best way down."

"It looks really craggy," Rain said peering down as the rest of their group joined them.

"Better hand holds," Gustav said. "Where is the equipment?"

"Here," Talia, a unicorn Squire said showing a long chain wrapped piece of braided leather and canvas. "Being a squire is all about ingenuity. Taking what you have and making what you need."

"Bill, Tom, Gustave, Georg," Bikky said. "Take off your belts." As the boys removed the articles Bikky and Rain did the same along with the others. "Tie off together and go down in pairs. The first one to reach the landing call up to let us know you're safe. I will go down with..." Bikky stepped away from Rain at the stern look he got from Leon. "Tom," He tied his belt to Tom. "Rain you get Bill, both of you stay safe and hold on, better yet, use your cloak tie to secure yourself to the cord."

"Bikky," Rain said taking several deep breathes. "I'll be okay"

"I know," Bikky nodded. Having to mentally let his baby brother go was harder than he had thought. "I know." Bikky recalled seeing Rain in the fetal position on the floor of the school locker room. He saw him violently ill after a vicious attack by seniors. Bikky's mind went all the way back to his first day at their home, cutting his arms his hair and nearly his face. The nightmares that he still had sometimes.

"Bikky," Count D placed a hand on his arm. "Take a deep breath." Bikky did as Count D suggested. "Now look at your brother." Bikky did so his heart pounding as he took in the overlarge pants and tunic under the heavy black cloak the hood pulled up over his head. "What do you see?"

Bikky smiled when he saw Rain securing his belt to Bill's waist. "Stay close to me, if you have a problem let me know." Bill nodded looking down the mountain. The King had said that they did not have to go, but he wanted to. He knew he did.

"I see a squire of Arcadia," Bikky smiled as he saw the strength in his brother waiting to blossom if he would just let go.

"Then let's go," Talia said taking Gustav while Orlan, a Pegasus, complaining that he could not fly down, took Georg. Milian, a mixture of Unicorn and Pegasus clipped Ryan to his belt after giving Jhaymes a sour frown.

"See you guys at the bottom," Jhaymes unfurled his flaming green wings. He took George into his arms. The rest of the squires gave Jhaymes a dirty look as they prepared to step off the railing.

"Bill," Georg called over. "Make sure you grip the wall. Look for the next handhold, make sure you can reach it before you let go of the last." Tom looked over at their friend grateful that he had experience climbing.

"When we make it to the bottom," Bill called down to George. "I hope you have something to eat." George's laughter was carried by the wind of the flapping of Jhaymes' mighty wings.

"Hey," Tom called over when he saw Rain working his way down the thick rope. "Do you have experience climbing?"

"Yeah," Rain placed his feet then held steady for Bill to follow after. "I go sometimes with the Thunder bird, he's my friend." Tom nodded watching carefully as Bill placed his feet and hands. "Take it slow, we have all day," Rain cautioned. Bill nodded, took a large gulp, and was imminently grateful for the gloves.

"Steady," Gustav called down when he saw Tom rushing. "Getting near your brother will do you no good, hold the line steady, or you could shake him off." Tom was instantly still. "But we still need to go down." Gustav chuckled when he nearly placed his foot on top of Tom's hand. Talia rolled her eyes as Milian, Carious, Bellenos and Faldor's younger brother, laughed.

"Mili, stop it," Orlan gripped the face of the mountain with white knuckles. "You're shaking the rope."

"Don't shake the rope!" Tom yelled up at him. "If you knock Bill off, I will hurt you."

"Tom, I'm okay," Bill called up to his twin moving down further. Bill held still when Tom's foot slipped. Bikky moved fast catching his cloak and pushing him up against the wall. "You take care of yourself," Bill said.

"Hold the line," Bikky commanded securing Tom's belt closer to his. "If you fall, we fail."

"Bikky's just grumpy," Orlan said of the surly response. "Zarro and Soofu have made sure that he can not coddle his baby." His remark earned him a rude gesture from Bikky's free hand. "Only an insult in your world." Orlan shook his long dark hair with a laugh. Tom thought the move reminiscent of a horse, but recalled what Orlan really was. "Hold the line Bikky." Orlan teased scooted down further. "If you fall, we fail." Bikky gripped the line with a grumble.

"A landing!" Rain called up as his feet gained purchase on an icy ledge. They had been climbing for a time. "We should rest and get a drink." Bikky waited until Tom's feet were planted before he lowered himself and released from the rope. Rain sat down with his feet hanging over the ledge. Looking down he saw miles of rocks jutting out some covered in snow, others, in what appeared to be a path or a trail, were not. Several long moments passed with the groups just sitting and breathing. Rain watched his breath makes clouds of moisture on the air.

"I... I have Chamomile plants and lavender," Shayia, an young squire of Kumoshi village announced. "In our packs we have cups," She fished around in her pack.

"We all have water," Orlan pointed out. "But I have honey." He smiled.

"And I suppose you want me to heat it," Bikky laughed doing just that to the mixture in the large canteen. "You guys want some tea?" Bikky asked offering a cup to Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg. They accepted it with grateful smiles.

"How much further down?" Bill asked craning his neck to peer over the side of the mountain.

"We are about a third of the way." Rain announced pulling a package of Ryo's cookies from his pocket. "Have some," Rain offered.

"The last time I took a cookie from you we were almost eaten," Bill narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk.

"Yeah and if you're not careful," Orlan pulled Bill back from the edge. "This time you might fall off a mountain. I know Ryo's food is good, but be careful."

"You boys," Jhaymes flew up to the top having built a tent and heated it leaving George inside to sulk. "Are sure taking your time. Tea and cookies?" Jhaymes tumbled about in the wind his laughter rolling along the mountains. "You do have to make camp before nightfall."

"We know," Rain got to his feet carefully. He repacked their supplies then helped Bill to stand and reconnect to the rope. "We're coming."

"The last time you said that, you jumped off your school's roof." Jhaymes fluffed his wings out making sure that the wind pushed the group closer to the mountain rather than shake them off. "Couldn't fly then, can't fly now," Jhaymes reminded him of the rules of this particular test.

"I got it," Rain said his belt secure. "Remember, hold tight, look for a landing before letting go." Bill nodded then began his descent down the cold mountain.

Break

Ryo peered out of the window of the carriage as it rolled up to the mansion that sprawled the land bordering a beach with snow white sand. "Oh, wow," He breathed a sigh. The foliage was shining so bright in the sun it seemed as if gems grew along the banks and hung from the branches of the trees. "Even the air sparkles," Ryo thought aloud. He looked up and saw glittering beams of sunlight reflecting off the wings of the Pegasus that flew overhead.

"Zarro can banish me anytime he damn well pleases,"Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek.

"Your room is this way," A Unicorn took their bags. "You may use any part of this home as you please, and you have a direct communication with the palace from here. Anything you need you have only to ask." The uniformed young man said moving his deep blond hair aside. "I am Shonki, I will be your personal assistant during your stay." Shonki opened the massive doors of the looming edifice done in pale gold stonework with white columns and window ledges. Flowers bloomed along the hardwood floors as if from the natural ground. Shonki continued to walk until he reached a room at the end of the hall. Though the mansion was all ground level, there were two steps down that led into the bedroom. There were no walls in the room, large columns supported the ceiling with gold and white gauze draped between them flowing in the sweet smelling breeze.

"All the furniture is padded, carved marble." Ryo ran his hands along the white drawer with solid gold knobs scrolled in silver. Ryo sat down on the feather stuffed mattress.

"Let's unpack later," Dee lowered his eyes when Ryo looked up at him the dark orbs sultry with invitation. Ryo leaned back on his arms with his legs open. Dee stood between them. He placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders sighing at the feel of the slender hands traveling up his thighs. "I want to make love to you." Ryo and Dee fell into each other, not noticing the door shutting softly behind Shonki.

Break

Bill dropped down onto the the ledge his fingers numb and cold. "How... how much further?" He asked unable to hold the cup of hot tea that had been given to him. Tom held the cup for him.

"You're okay?"Bill nodded holding his tea in his mouth for the warmth hoping his teeth would stop chattering.

"Cold," Bill shivered after he swallowed. "And tired."

"You aren't making it," Rain sighed getting to his feet. "Come here," Rain got to his feet. "Stand up a moment." Bill stood wondering what Rain wanted. He placed his hands on Bill's waist and lifted. "You're tall, but skinny, light. I can lift you." Rain sat him back on his feet. "Bikky and I can get you the rest of the way."

"Nein!" Bill pushed Rain's hands away. "I can do it! I am not a baby. You don't need to carry me."

"You can't even feel your fingers," Georg tapped the cold digits. "How are you going to climb down this mountain?"

"I can do it," Bill folded his arms placing his cold hands under his arms hoping to warm them.

"He can do it," Tom looked at the determined tilt to his brother's chin. "He'll do it."

"Come here," Bikky commanded looking at the sky. "We don't have much time to sit here and argue about it."

"You're not carrying me," Bill protested not moving. Bikky stepped over the other resting squires and yanked Bill's hands out from under his arms.

"Your teeth have been chattering so loud that I can hear them when we climb." Bikky looked over at Rain. "You're next," He said to Rain as he pulled Bill into an embrace. Bikky inhaled and closed his eyes. He exhaled and Tom gasped at the warmth that surrounded their little band seeming to be centered on his brother. Bill felt odd to be in the arms of the other boy, but relaxed into the heat Bikky radiated. Bikky reached back and pulled Rain to him. "That'll do." Bikky stepped away from them both. He noticed that their entire group seemed to be relaxed. "We can go on now."

"Just be careful." Gustav said as he secured his belt to the heavy support rope hanging down from the Obsidian Palace. "Keep your cloak tight, you'll stay warmer." Bill nodded his movements jerking with temper. 'Tom's baby,' Bill fumed. He'd show them. He would make it down this mountain with no problem. So he was a little cold, weren't they all? And Rain was smaller than he was. He had needed to be warmed too. This was insane. This trip, no this entire world was insane. Who ever heard of camping in February? It was one of the coldest months of the year. Not to mention, he hoped they had enough food in those packs the squires were all carrying. He had not been given a pack. The band was supposed to be catered to by the squires.

"Eat this," Rain handed him a small pot of what looked to be meat paste stuffed into a bread roll. "Pemmican," Rain explained. "I made it this morning, and wrapped it in some of Ryo's bread mix, just meat, nuts and berries. It is a healthy snack of my people."

"Your people?" Bill tasted the mush surprised that it was not horrid.

"The Cheyenne," Rain nodded his smile making Bill forget his earlier upset. He had to try to understand, while this was just an absurd camping trip for him it was much more to Rain and Bikky.

"It's good," Bill offered some to Tom. His brother eyed him a moment before he took it with smirk. "Thank you." Rain nodded chewing his own piece and handing the pack around. The last of it was finished by the group then the descent began again.

Break

"Shh, shh," Lord D patted Kurayami. "Papa will return soon." Kurayami took several deep breaths, fooling Lord D into thinking that he was done. A few more whimpers and he wailed loud and long. His little face was red and scrunched up in abject misery as he screamed. Tiny fists flailed as the boy huffed and screamed again.

"Okay, okay," Torcha picked up the baby. "Shh, sugar snap," Torcha placed a kiss on the crinkled brow. She bounced the baby in her arms. "You're alright." Kurayami continued to scream. After a moment Torcha was blinded by folds of sweet smelling silk. Aoi dropped the cloth she had been clutching over her younger brother.

"Help, stop crying," Aoi said as the baby settled into whimpers then sniffles his eyes closed as if going to sleep. "Papa smell."

"Papa smell?" Torcha looked at the delicate flowers decorating the silk. "Is this your papa's cheongsam?" Aoi nodded with a grin. Torcha wrapped Kurayami in the cheongsam and lay him in his bed with a deep sigh of relief.

Break

Rain peered through the mist shrouding the mountain. "Land!" He called up the rope glad that Bikky had not made too much fuss about him going down first this time. Before he had several human squires followed by himself and Bill. "Not more than thirty, thirty-five feet..."

"We made good time," Orlan huffed. "Plenty to set up camp and get dinner going."

"Yeah," Gustav sighed then gasped as his foot slipped on a patch of ice. Talia gasped as her belt, attached to his, lurched sending her into Orlan, knocking into Georg. Talia screamed when the rope jerked. She yanked hard to steady herself bracing her feet against the mountain face.

Bill tried to hold on but the rope shook too much and he lost his grip. When he tore free of the rope, he yanked Rain down the rope by several inches. "BILL!!!" Tom let go of the rope causing Bikky to slide down as he caught his brother. Tom fought back tears as Bill openly sobbed.

"-D... Don't let go,-"Bill begged clutching his brother with his numb fingers. Bill began to slip through Toms fingers leaving only the end of his cloak in his brother's hand. One hand, he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull Bill up with one hand. Tom could hear his heart pounding in his head louder than the roar of Bill's sobs amplified by the slick rock around them. Tom's finger began to loosen on the rope, with the double weight, he knew the belt would snap, or at least he hoped it would. If he could not pull his brother up, he would go down with him.

"No!" Bikky shouted as Tom prepared to let go. "Just hold on, we'll get it." Bikky scurried down the rope climbing over the other squires doing their best to keep the rest of the team secure to the mountain. Sweat poured from the group making Bill's fear that he would slip from his brother's hands escalate. Rain held tight his finger's losing all color as he held on glad that he was tied to Bill for the added security that would keep the boy from falling to his death. Bikky reached down holding the rope with one hand he grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled. "Just hold on, I'll pull you til he can reach the rope again." Bikky yanked on Tom's arm.

Bill yelled out in fear as the world spun in crazy circles around him. He brought his hands up to try to grab the swaying rope and scrapped away the material on his gloves leaving his palms and knuckles bloody. Bill took a deep breath. He could do this, he could. He would not die like this, not in a strange land. Not like this. Not in the beginning of the journey. It could not end like this. With a renewed sense of determination, Bill reached for and caught the rope. His shoulder snagged on a jagged outcrop where his cloak had been shaken free leaving a crimson stain on the mountain face. Bill cried out in pain but held tight to the rope Tom sighed holding the rope and his brother. "-I've got you.-" Tom felt tears slip down his face. "-I've got you.-"

"-Yeah,- Bill wept holding the rope.

"See," Orlan called down when the rope was steady again. "Who says you can't survive falling off a mountain?"

"Shut up Orli," Talia complained. "Let's just keep moving before his blood attracts predators." Braced against the mountain, Rain pulled a thick cloth to bind Bill's hands. Orlan, being the largest, tied the tall young man to his back. "Keep your arms around his neck if you can, try to hold on." Bill nodded holding on as best as he could to Orlan. The group was somber, but careful as they scurried down the rest of the way.

Break

Mihnea looked up from watching the small hands of Serina as she played with a blade. "I smell blood." He announced to the few gathered around the fire that glowed in the late afternoon light at the bottom of the mountain. "It's sweet." Mihnea licked his lips. Serina replaced the blade with a movement unseen by the human eye. In her hand was a crimson brooch attached to a velvet choker. "Now where did you get that?" Mihnea asked pulling her into his lap.

"I borrowed it," Serina held her hair back to try the roses on close to her skin. "I do love red roses."

"And who did you borrow it from?" Mihnea asked licking her exposed neck. He saw an agitated patch of mist floating about. "Let me guess, the human one, Tom, is in danger?" Mihnea laughed softly. "Come on out Heaven, I know you're there. We're practically cousins you and I."

"Cousins?" Heaven solidified near him.

"Well our father's are great friends." Mihnea laughed a bit more. "You can't help him you know. It would invalidate the trial." Heaven looked up at the mountain and licked a drop of blood that fell onto her face. It tasted sweet. Another drop, and Mihnea trailed his finger over her cheek licking it. "He tastes good, the youngest, this is." Mihnea looked up again. "Yes, so sweet." Mihnea looked down when something large and furry collided with his legs. "You can't help either," He said to Slyphe who had arrived with Cujo a few minutes after the boys had started their climb. "They will be down soon." Mihnea assured the large feline. "Sooner now that they are carrying the light one. He is tall, but he really does not have enough on him to anchor to the mountain in a strong wind, or as it seems, if the rope shakes, he'll tumble right off." Mihnea chuckled a bit then settled back. He pulled a container of blood from his pocket and drank with a grimace. He preferred fresh, but his punishment for attacking Rain was to go on this trip and drink donated blood.

Break

Ryan saw Rain's feet touch the ground below and sighed with relief. After Orlan had begun to carry Bill down, Rain had been secured to another squire. Orlan dropped down after Rain then held the rope so that the rest of the their band could dismount amidst jutting rocks and thick grown trees. Tom hurried to Orlan's side releasing Bill. "Let me see your hands," Tom yanked Bill's hands over to see the blood soaking the makeshift bandages. "And your shoulder." Tom looked him over. "-Crap-" He swore pulling a tie and securing his brother's hair to keep it off his shoulder.

"May I be of assistance?" Tom looked over at Mihnea.

"Help him," Tom held the bleeding hands over. Mihnea smiled then lowered his head.

"Ah..." Bill tried to yank his left hand away from the tongue lapping up his blood. "Nein!" Mihnea held him firm he pushed Tom back when he tried to free Bill.

"Mihnea," Bikky yelled. "Let him go. Now!"

"I am not drawing from him with biting," Mihnea looked up his lips stained red with Bill's blood. "He tastes so good, I am just helping until medical assistance becomes available."

"Let him go," Rain tugged on Mihnea's arms trying to free Bill from his grasp when he went back to licking Bill. Bill hit Mihnea's head with his other hand leaving stains of blood on the raven hair and along his face. Tom kicked and punched the monstrous leech attached to his brother. Gustav and Georg released their belts hurrying over to help while the rest of the squires mobilized into action.

Tom pulled a tent wedge free holding it point up to Mihnea's neck. " Get away from my brother," Tom ground the words out as Count D came rushing to the base of the mountain with Talia. She had ran all the way to the camp to get him. Finding him locked in his tent with Leon, she had been afraid to knock, but knew that Bill needed help. "Get away, or I will stake you." Tom pressed the wood in. "I thought your father said you wouldn't betray him."

"I didn't hurt the boy," Mihnea looked up his face stained with Bill's blood, green eyes ablaze, his teeth flashed. "I simply tried to clean him up until the bleeding stopped. Who can fault me for that?"

"I can," Count D took Bill's hand. "Your saliva has a natural anti-coagulant." Count D shoved Mihnea knocking the vampire back. Bikky smiled to see the ancient beast nearly knocked from his feet by the smaller Kami. Count D pressed his fingers against the deep gashes. Tom frowned when Bill winced crying out in pain. "Calm down," Count D closed his eyes. "I may not have my father's touch, but I can do this." Bill waited for the stinging situation to abate while his senses were flooded by the warm sweet smell of spring even though snow and mountains surrounded them. "There," Count D removed his hand and Bill stared in amazement at his fully healed hand. Left behind was a bit of redness, but the pain was gone. He only winced a little when Count D worked on his knuckles and his other hand.

"His shoulder," Tom pointed moving the cloak aside. Bill shivered as the icy wind blew over his skin. Mihnea, from his position leaning against the mountainside, licked his lips at the deep, crimson color covering the pale, slender shoulder.

"Just a bit," Mihnea reached out a hand but met with Tom, Bikky and Rain.

"I like your father," Bikky ignited his hands. "Don't make me send you to him in a match-box." Bikky's words were accompanied by the sound of metal clearing leather. Mihnea smiled at the squires armed and ready to take him on.

"Full blooded knights can't even scratch me," Mihnea backed away his smirk irritating Bikky. "But it is cute that you would try." Mihnea turned around but paused when he felt something thud against his back. He turned to see Tom holding another rock.

"I will do more than scratch." Tom vowed. "Orlan said that he is here as a punishment. For who? For us?"

"No, for him," Rain answered stroking his neck that no longer bore the bite marks of the vampires making. "Vlad thinks that denying him fresh blood will teach him not to bite those under his protection."

"Well," Count D said covering the shoulder with the cloak after he healed the skin. "He did not bite him." Count D cleaned his hands in a pail of warm water that Bikky held out to him. Talia blushed when he looked her way. Count D laughed softly and shook his head. "Come on, you still have to get your camp ready and prepare a meal. Your charges must be tired and hungry." Gustav nodded rubbing his stomach. He knew the squires were as tired and hungry as they were.

The group turned to head a bit further into the trees keeping the mountain to their backs. Bill leaned over to Rain. "He licked me." Bill shivered. "Is there any way I can have a bath?" Rain looked at Bikky, then at Bill before he laughed. Further back, Mihnea held up his hand stained still with the sweetness of Bill. He licked his fingers a smile spreading over his face.

"You guys sit down," Milian indicated a felled tree. "We'll make camp."

"Sooner you get camp set up," Georg stretched feeling more exhilarated by the climb than tired. "The sooner we can all eat dinner."

"Yeah," Gustav nodded stealing a glance at Bill and Tom. Bill got to his feet at the mention of helping. "I'm more hungry than anything, but the diva needs a bath if one can be arranged." Laughing Gustav ignored the finger Bill aimed at him.

"Alright then," Bikky stood and hefted an ax. "Who wants to come with me to get wood?" Georg held up a hand. "Alright." Bikky made as if to walk off. He cast a slow look over his shoulder at Rain.

"Bill. Talia." Rain called them over after meeting Bikky's gaze and nodding. "Want to help set up the tents?" Bill nodded donning another pair of gloves that he retrieved from a pocket. They really had been given everything that they would need.

"Then we," Orlan and Talia spoke up. "Will clear away the snow into..."

"We will carve those boulders," Two human squires offered. Their towns were known to carry on the tradition of Fire Star in honor of the great creatures. Working with stone was not unlike working with marble. "We can make a a fire pit, and..." She turned to Bill. " We can make a bathtub."

"Heat a lot of water," Bill nodded stepping aside as Slyphe saw her boy. The large cat leaped into Rain's arms staggering him. Cujo wandered off after Bikky sniffing the ground.

"What can I do?" Ryan asked watching them all scurrying about setting up tents, carving stones.

"You can come with me," Orlan offered as he held up a sack. "We have enough food in our packs to last the journey if we are smart enough to supplement."

Milian nodded with much enthusiasm. "My brother Faldor, he is mount to High Prince Daphnus, he told me of a squire trial that had to be canceled because they ran out of food on the third leg of the journey. Only one made it to be squired in that bunch simply because he survived." Milian nodded his eyes wide as he recounted the gruesome tale his brother had told him. Corvin, an Arcadian human trembled as he too had heard the tale.

"They..." Bill pointed to Jhaymes who sat with a guitar playing a soft melody for George in front of their campfire. "They really can't help you?"

"They can talk to us, interact, but for surviving this... only in the presence of imminent death, are they allowed to interfere." Rain recited the knowledge that he had been studying. "But if things get that out of hand, you fail."

"If that's the case... then why did so many die in that trial that Milian was talking about?" Bill asked holding the heavy metal poles that had been attached to the packs the Squires had carried.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you have to ask for it?" Rain shook his head. "Asking for a cessation of the trial is forsaking your rights to become a squire, you'll never be a knight."

"Rather to die than give up." Bill sighed thinking of the abject loyalty to the cause branded on each heart of the people around him. Even in winter, the land sang of life and vitality. He had to know more, to see more. He wanted to know spring in this place and summer. He had to see it. He could never think of living here permanently. Jhaymes had been right. No matter where he went, Germany would always be his home. But this place, Bill looked around at the snow covered land, had so much to see and he wanted to see it all. After the snow had been cleared away, Rain helped to spread out several tarps. Just as the base of the tent was set the first large stone cauldron was completed and the clean snow was placed inside. "We will worry about a bath tub later," Bill smiled when he saw the tired expression on the artisans faces as they looked for a large enough boulder to carve. "Let's just eat and get to bed." Smiling they nodded their heads with a bright smile for the lean human.

Break

"You know," Heaven looked up not at all startled by Mihnea as he appeared at her side. "It would not break any rules if you said hello to the human." Mihnea watched as they were all gathered around their bonfire sitting on logs and heavy stones wrapped in blankets. They each held their plates in the hands, the fingers of the gloves pulled back so that they could eat.

"Human involvement is beyond my abilities," Heaven leaned her head on the tree sighing. "I will just watch."

"You are human," Mihnea whispered in her ear.

"No, I am so much less than human," Heaven sniffled. She stuffed her hand in her mouth to keep the tears at bay. She did not wish to be discovered here.

"No, fair lady," Mihnea wiped her tears and held them up in the moonlight before licking his fingers clean. "You are so much more than what you think you are. He thinks you are beautiful, look through his eyes and see what you are."

A shadow shifted and Serina stood beside Mihnea. "He is right." Serina pulled a blade from a pocket and began to twirl it in her hands. "Standing here in the cold bothers you. For him, not so much." Serina placed a warm hand on Heaven's equally warm cheek. "You mustn't fear love."

"I..." Heaven looked at Tom. The human stared off into the surrounding darkness seeming to see her even as she hid from his sight. "Love fears me." Heaven vanished completely hiding in a tall tree. She would watch, Heaven told herself. Yes, she would watch. "Love fears me," She uttered watching the exhausted young men and women. "As it should."

Break

Dae smiled as he saw the two chained to his bed huddled against the headboard. For over a week now he had denied them covering. "Madam," Dae's smile widened as the head of the crime syndicate cringed. Fresh tears falling down his face. "I do so love those breasts of yours. Tell me again," Dae paused as the young man heaved when he ran his hands down his back. "How much did you pay for this addition?" Dae looked at the deep, dark eyes that bored into his own the pure revulsion unmistakable. "Tell you what," Dae leaned in to tug Hamanosuke's hair until he had both of their attention. "The Arcadian's have acquired a new pretty. I want it. I want their shiniest toys to be mine, all mine. If each of you can bring me a shiny, I will set you free."

"Free..." Madam Scorpion gasped his moment of relaxation enough for Dae to cup a firm breast in his hand and squeeze. "Ow..." Madam Scorpion cried out despite his vow not to give Dae the reaction he sought.

"Yes, free," Dae sat back on his heels with his chin in his hands. He had thought to bind Madam Scorpion's soul, had tried, but the human had a strong will no matter the torture he put him through. He endured it all without swearing his loyalty. Not even to make it stop. So this was his answer. Hamanosuke might come back, but for daring to touch their toys, he knew, the Arcadians would kill him. They would not even check first to see if he was bonded. "I will give three choices, but you each have to bring me one." Dae smiled as he thought of his plan to enter the kingdom. He knew that they were holding their squire trials. They would not let their precious young ones out. This was not the usual squires going out for combat training. They had the royalty going. Surely the princes and even the kings would be too busy watching over them. Yes, he could send his pets out to annoy them and take the palace. This time, he would have a larger force, this time he would succeed. This time he would take the sovereign born to the Kami's. Yes, this time.

"Who?" Hamanosuke asked growing anxious for his chance to be free of the sexually sadistic demon. He looked down at the deep knife wounds on his inner thighs that were slowly healing. "Who do we have to try to bring to you?"

"George, you know the one, married to that knight Florian almost killed," Dae smiled at the memory of Florian's tale of his battle with the phoenix. "Rain Cloud... and," Dae licked his lips as he held up a Poster of a rock band. He pointed his finger over the delicious face staring at the camera. "Bill Kaulitz."

Break

Sitting on a rock by the fireside with his cup of hot tea, Bill shivered. "You should go to bed, the tents should be warmed now," Tom said wrapping his brother tighter in his cloak. He knew that they were allowed three nights together, but the king had seemed to not want them together at all. "You'll room with Bikky tonight. I'm in with Rain." Tom said watching as the young man entered the tent they were to share for the night. "Try to get some rest." Bill nodded getting to his feet. Tom stood as well. Feeling eyes on him, he looked around in the woods, then in the trees. He could not tell, but it seemed as if a pile of snow on a branch moved, the shadows obscured his sight.

In the tree, Heaven held her breath when it seemed as if Tom was looking for her. She waited until he shrugged and walked his brother to Bikky's tent. Tom pulled his gloves off as he bent to unzip the tent. Opening the flap he saw Rain pulling a shirt off to replace it with his pajamas. "GET OUT!" Rain yelled dropping down his heart pounding in his chest. "Get out!"

"We're sharing a tent," Tom said stepping inside.

"I'm changing, get out," Rain reiterated. Rain pulled his blanket around himself. This was impossible. How was he supposed to change with him in here?

"It's cold out there," Tom complained. "We're both guys, so just get on with it." Tom reached hung up his cloak on the peg on the side of the tent. He began to undress himself.

"Do not take your clothes off, get out!" Rain backed against the wall his entire body shaking and his eyes wide.

"Dude why are you freaking out?" Tom reached for him trying to calm him down. "Just put on your night clothes and go to bed."

"Don't touch me," Rain pushed away when Tom captured his wrist.

"Just calm down," Tom said when Rain began to breath heavily.

"Let me go," Rain pushed Tom away. "Don't touch me." Slyphe dashed into the tent hissing at Tom her long incisors ready to sever his jugular at one more step towards her boy.

"Calm down," Tom said backing away from the deranged cat and the terrified boy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get out," Rain ground the words out realizing that his blanket had shifted baring his chest to Tom. He crouched lower keeping Slyphe between him and Tom. "Just get out."

"No, it's cold, we're in here til sunrise." Tom shook his head. "Keep that cat on a leash, I'm going to bed. Now get some sleep."

"GET OUT!!!" Rain yelled.

Bikky looked up from rummaging through his pack when he heard his brother yelling. He dashed out into the snow without his shoes on and tried to open the tent. His hands stung and he was knocked back by an unseen force.

"Go back to your tent and you won't get a mark against you," Jhaymes informed him having heard the commotion in the tent. "Once the tent mates have been decided, they stay." Bikky stared hard at Jhaymes. Cujo tugged on Bikky's sleeve. Bikky got to his feet and brushed the snow from his bottom. Nodding he looked once more at the tent. He could see Rain's shadow pressed against the side of the tent. For a long time, he stood, then walked back into his tent.

"Is Tom alright?" Bill asked when Bikky stomped inside. "Your brother's fine, it's mine we have to worry about."

"Your brother," Bill thought back to all he knew of Rain. "He is odd."

"No, he's not," Bikky finished undressing then put his pajamas on. "Go to sleep."

"Where is my sleep sack?" Bill looked at the pile of blankets on the floor.

"Your what?" Bikky backed away. "I don't know what you sleep with, or who but we are not having..."

"Then what do we get in to sleep?" Bill asked looking again at the pile.

"Sack..." Bikky sighed in relief. "Sleep sack, a sleeping bag. I thought you said sex."

"I don't want sex with you," Bill frowned. "Maybe I am not safe in here with you after all." Bill moved away from Bikky.

"Sleeping bags are still rolled up in the pack," Bikky laughed shaking his head. "Sleeping sacks..." Bikky as laughing as he opened the flap. He saw the shadows inside of the other tent. Rain still pressed against the side wall.

"Look," Tom said after a while. "You can stay in your little corner if you like." Tom walked over to his mat. "I'm going to bed," Rain heard the soft rustling of cloth. Was he really undressing? What was his problem anyway? It was not like he was unable to defend himself. And Tom liked girls, he was after Heaven. That's right. And even so, Rain dared to peek at Tom. The rocker was already uncurling his sleeping bag.

"Sorry," Rain muttered. "Old habit," Rain did not make eye contact as he pulled his large sweatshirt over his head. Rain's movements were controlled as he uncurled his sleeping bag and crawled inside. Rain turned his back to Tom wishing he had decided to spend his first night with Bikky. But that was a crutch, even he admitted. This night would come soon. He would have to spend his nights in the tent with someone else. It may as well be now. All he had to do was go to sleep.

"Rain..." Tom said from inside of his sleeping bag. "You've been hurt before." Tom recalled the utter terror he had seen in Rain's expression. "By a man."

Rain thought a long time about his next words. He was sixteen now. Taller, stronger and more able to protect himself. Fear of his past would only give it strength to hurt him. After the way he had yelled at Tom, he felt awful. I was mostly his fault anyway that Tom and his band mates were here, wasn't it? Although some of the things Zarro said made him think otherwise, he was the one who invitd them to the house for dinner. He was the one Bill had followed into George's room where they saw the demon smoke killing Jhaymes. Rain took a deep breath. "When I was thirteen," Rain began, his words soft and slow. "My mother's fiancé went crazy. He killed three men, then came to our home. He..." Rain paused and Tom thought that no more would be said. Tom began to doze off when Rain continued. "He came to our house and began to force me... he... He raped me." Tom gasped choked by the pain he could hear in Rain's voice. "When my mother came home, she tried to stop him. He got off of me and beat her to death. I was missing for three days." Tom sat up in the bed to stare at Rain's huddled form underneath the blanket looking so small in the dim light. "For three days he just wouldn't stop." Rain paused again. "When Ryo and Dee found me, I could not walk."

"I'm so sorry." Tom's heart vibrated in his chest with the sympathetic emotions generated by the amount of pain he could sense in Rain's tone. "You're so brave to speak of it now."

"He always used to joke around with me," Rain's fist clenched under he blankets and sleeping bag. "He would ask if I was sure I was a boy. Laughing because I was so skinny and short... And pretty." Rain fought the tears that filled his eyes. "Sometimes when he would stare at me I felt creeped out, but he made my mom happy so I did not say anything, then it happened. He hurt me, he would not stop hurting me." Rain grew quiet. "Now I can not abide men looking at me. I don't want to be touched."

"-Scheiße-" Tom whispered the word, but Rain cringed as if it had been shouted. "I can not fault you. You were just a child."

"I am not that same child," Rain's vehemence echoed in the night. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it," Tom yawned. "You wear big clothes so no one can look at you. I would probably do the same if someone could count all of my ribs..." Tom laughed lightening the mood in the tent. "Bill has the same problem."

"Not a problem," Rain huffed with a chuckle. "I hear ribs are sexy."

"Sexy, sexy," Tom yawned again. "Now go to sleep." Tom looked over when Rain did not answer and saw that Rain was already asleep. Slyphe's eyes watched him her large paws on top of Rain making Tom wonder how the smaller young man could breathe. With all in his mind thinking over what Rain had admitted. Rain was not a big young man, he must have been tiny at thirteen. What kind of monster could hurt him? Tom did not want to know. The enemies of the Arcadians must be pure monsters. They had to be. It was a long time before sleep came to Tom that night.

Break

Dee walked along the beach to find Ryo asleep on a blanket. Laying beside him was a book that had fallen from slack fingers. With his honey colored hair splayed about the blanket and the sun peeking through the large umbrella covering him, Dee had never seen a more beautiful sight. Ryo's shorts bunched at the knees his t-shirt raised to show his taut stomach. So much pale skin. Dee dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss right over his belly button Ryo stirred. He stretched, his magnificent dark eyes mesmerizing Dee as they slowly focused on the world around him. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did," Dee smiled at Ryo then trailed his finger over the tip of Ryo's nose. Ryo smiled turning his face into the hand. Ryo placed a small kiss on Dee's palm while his hand trailed soft circles on Dee's thighs. "Ummm," Dee leaned down to kiss Ryo. "I have to take you to paradise more often." Ryo laughed when Dee climbed on top of him.

Break

"I'm up," Bikky grumbled when Cujo tugged his braided hair. Bikky sat up in his sleeping bag. He reached over to tap Bill. "Come one," He said when the young man pushed him away. "Get up."

"Leave me alone," Bill rolled over.

"Get up..." Bikky tried again. "If you want breakfast before we leave." Bill groaned and Bikky sighed before he heated his hands and touched Bill's feet on the outside of the sleeping bag. The added warmth at first felt good, then became too hot as if his feet were on fire. Bill jumped throwing the first thing he could grab at Bikky. Bikky dodged the thermos surprised that Bill's aim was so good. "Oh, nice, you're up." Bikky nodded when Bill frowned at him. "Let's go." Bikky ignored the finger Bill aimed at him as he pulled on his boots. The boys washed their faces, brushed their teeth and bundled into their warm clothes. "Come on," Bikky urged Bill out. "I'm hungry and we still have to repack the tent and supplies."

"Yeah," Bill rubbed his eyes again then left the tent. He paused a moment to shiver at the icy blast of air that greeted him along with the crunch of snow at his feet. He saw Tom leaving his and Rain's tent. Rain was standing by the fire with his hands outstretched towards the heat while Kenneth stirred a large pot of mixed grains. "What is that?" Bill asked looking into the lump of gray bubbling in the pot.

"Gluide," Kenneth answered showing Bill a wrapped parcel that looked like a tan colored brick. "It is a plant that grows here on Arcadia. It is similar you can pack it down to these bars and carry it with you. When you add water it turns like this. Kind of tastes like oatmeal. As long as we have this, we won't starve." Bill nodded hoping that he could use some of the honey in his.

Tom walked over to his brother he waved to his band members as he looked to make sure that Bill was alright. "Tom?" Bill questioned when his twin did nothing but stare at him. Height wise he was larger than Rain, but Bill was not that much bigger than Rain. He could well understand Bikky's protection of Rain, given the circumstances. He could not imagine what he would do if someone hurt Bill that way. Tom said nothing, he shook his head then pulled Bill into a tight embrace. Bill gasped when Tom held him. "Tom?"

"Guys?" Georg asked when Tom pulled away. "They are talking about what way to go." Tom nodded looking to where Bikky had pulled out a map. They all walked over. Kenneth handed out a bowl of the gluide sweetened with diluted maisia juice. Bill tasted it shocked that the berry had not made it intolerable.

"If you add one drop of juice and two gallons of water it is okay to mix it in cooked food." Talia explained showing Bill the dried berries. "Heating it also helps." Bill nodded. "We're here," Talia pointed to the map.

Milian gazed at the map ignoring the knights as they broke camp and ate a hearty breakfast of pancakes and eggs. "If we walk all day should pop out at the hardwood junction on the east side of Ethio village."

"North from there," Rain said after he swallowed some of his breakfast. "We can make it to the Ilum woods."

"No rules this time saying we have to be humanoid," Orlan shifted into his true shape. Another squire shifted into his natural equine shape. "Who wants a ride?"

"Bill does," Georg teased.

"I'll walk," Bill stomped away.

"Then let's go," Bikky went to pack away their supplies. "It's going to be a long trip."

To Be Continued

Author's notes: I'm saving the lemon for the next chapter, in case you wondered about Leon and D in their tent and Ryo and Dee on their vacation. Not to mention Jhaymes has to make George all sweet again. As for the group Tokio Hotel, I can not stress enough how much I do not own them, their image or any of their songs. As for Orchid, I would put it here as it's own series to follow, but it is not fanfiction, so it would not fit in any of their categories. I hope you like it. Here are chapters 2 and 3. I was told by one company that selling children to the yakuza has been out of favor since the 40's, and we all know that the yakuza cares about what is favorable and would never do anything to upset the government (Hoping the sarcasm is felt here).

Ja ne

Chi

**Orchid Chapter 2-3**

**Chapter 2**

Rin lay reading in bed on his third day. He had been surprised to find that Kouji owned an extensive library. The book that Seitaro had chosen was an explicit romance about two men. Several times Rin found himself blushing. "Rin," Seitaro called as he entered the room. Noting the blush Seitaro gave an indulgent smile. "Please put on your robe and come forward."

Pulling the satin over his skin Rin exited the bed. He had requested clothing but Seitaro had explained that he would be expected to wear the robe throughout his training. "O-Sei Chan," Rin said coming into the common room where Seitaro was with a man in a white jacket.

"This is Doctor Li Fu, he is here to look at you." Seitaro explained reaching a hand for Rin. Rin had been amazed to find that Seitaro was only nineteen; he was so responsible and experienced. Rin placed his hand in Seitaro's smiling at the doctor. "This," Seitaro introduced a tall man in a deep red and black uniform. "Is Neko -Sama he will be guarding you today." Doctor Li Fu nodded to Seitaro as he went into his own bedroom leaving Rin behind.

Rin tried not to blush as the doctor examined him. Taking blood and urine samples then looking in his mouth, his anus and between his toes. "You are perfectly healthy, maybe malnourished, but with time, food and rest you should be fine. I will have the test results tomorrow." Dr. Li fu told Neko Sama. The man nodded his head and for the first time Rin noticed the long braid trailing down the guards back.

As Neko-Sama lead Dr Li Fu from the room Rin wandered out into the garden. He found a large fountain spewing water and had to take a moment to appreciate the gentle flow of the sparkling water. "Who are you?" Rin looked up to see a young man in a white robe similar to his own sitting on the rim of the fountain. Rin noted the young man's red hair. "I'm Jin."

Rin shook the proffered hand surprised that it was as soft as Seitaro's. "I am Rin. I was told that our last names are sealed until we leave this place."

"Yes, cool huh?" Jin said with excitement in his voice. "You must be new here. This is my last week of training."

"Are you frightened?" Rin asked sitting beside Jin. His own heart fluttering with the emotion he dared not give voice to.

"Me? No," Jin shook his bright head. With a laugh and admirable bravado Jin tossed his hair out of his eyes. Rin looked deep into Jin's dark brown eyes. "Life is too fast to sit and be scared about things you can't change. All you can do is get through it and hope for the best. Fact is, I am eager to see what all the fuss is about. I live in the Peony room. Last night my suite mate Li-Han, he's Chinese, had a patron visit him. I heard him crying out. I have never been so hot and bothered in my life. Li-Han has such a sexy voice. He has been teaching me all sorts of wonderful things. What have you learned so far? Maybe we can compare notes."

Rin stared wide-eyed in shock at the vibrant young man that expected him to answer. Jin waited watching as Rin turned crimson. "I…I…"

"It is only his third day here." Rin breathed a sigh of relief when Seitaro showed himself. "I will begin his training tomorrow after the results from the doctor's tests are returned. How is your training going Jin?"

"Yesterday I learned how to pleasure a man with my mouth." Jin's excitement caused Rin to stand and excuse himself. "He is going to have to get over it if he plans on staying here." Jin watched Rin re-enter his room and flop onto his lush bed. With a sigh, Rin tossed his book aside praying that he would not start to weep again. What choice did he have? He wondered as he pondered his situation. He could either starve to death on the streets of Osaka, or he could live in a palace. All he had to do was learn to be a courtesan. It shouldn't be so bad. Rin looked again at Jin who sat with Seitaro talking excitedly. He felt tears slip down his face despite his former resolve not to cry.

*-*

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kouji demanded when Seitaro did nothing but stare at the document in his hands. "It's the green light from the doctor right? Go on in there and begin training him."

Seitaro gazed into the room where Rin was laying on the bed. Rin had begun to look so much better after only four days of food and rest. "We will start after lunch. Let him rest. You all should leave now," Seitaro said with a gentle command. The others left the suite in a hurry to their own pursuits.

"O-Sei-Chan," Rin greeted with a determined smile when Seitaro became visible. "You said we could ask for almost anything right?"

"That is correct." Seitaro affirmed his earlier words.

"May I have a computer?" Rin blushed to ask for something so grand. "I have always wanted one, but my family was too poor."

"I will tell Neko-Sama your request. We will start with something simple and work our way up. In all things." Before Rin could question the vague words Seitaro pulled him to the bathing room. "Come along, it is time to begin your training."

"My training?" Rin felt his heart leap at the prospect. Whether from fear or anticipation he could not be sure. Would they expect him to…? Before he could finish the thought Seitaro was assisting him from his robe.

"Get into the tub." Rin nearly balked at the suggestion, he had already bathed this morning. Thinking of the kindness Seitaro had shown him, Rin lowered his head and entered the tub. He sighed as the warm, fragrant water slid over his skin. Though he had grown used to Seitaro bathing him, today, the other man's hands seemed to linger over his skin caressing him. "Just relax," Seitaro urged dragging a soapy sponge across Rin's chest paying close attention to his nipples. Rin gasped when he felt Seitaro pinch a small nub.

"O-Sei-Chan," Rin turned to look at Seitaro. Finding only a gentle smile on Seitaro's face, Rin turned and leaned back against the towels. Training, right, Rin thought, feeling Seitaro give his other nipple the same treatment. Rin could feel his face heating under the assault. If he were honest with himself, Rin thought, he would admit that the feelings were not unpleasant.

Seitaro's hands traveled down Rin's chest giving up the pretense of the sponge he allowed his fingers to linger over the taught skin. "You have gained a little weight." Seitaro remarked. Rin found it difficult to answer. His throat had tightened as he bit back the moan that threatened to escape. Seitaro's hands roamed over Rin's stomach reaching to his hips. Seitaro skimmed Rin's thighs before allowing his fingers the briefest caress of his manhood. Rin gasped his hips jerking in shock. Seitaro bit back a laugh and withdrew his hands from the water. "Come," Seitaro pulled Rin from the tub wrapping him in a thick towel.

"Are you going to oil my skin?" Rin asked unsure what was expected of him. He took a deep breath feeling his entire body expand and relax as he followed Seitaro to his bed and lay down on his stomach. "O-Sei?" Rin asked when the other man said nothing but caressed his hand gently.

"Yes I am, relax." Seitaro smiled hoping that this time he would do his job correctly. "You are not terribly afraid are you?"

"I guess, I mean," Rin began at a loss. He felt Seitaro's hands on his back kneading the orchid scented oil into his flesh. "I never thought of another man touching me let alone taking me intimately… Will it hurt?"

"Yes," Seitaro answered in complete honesty. Better to tell him the truth now than to have him find out later… Like Dani. Seitaro flinched away from the thought. He had not exactly lied to Dani, but with the half-truths he had told and Mochizuki's brutish manner, the young boy had felt betrayed. Seitaro sighed when he felt Rin tense under his hands. "The first time can be painful if not handled correctly."

"Tell me about Dani." Seitaro heard Rin's soft words and sighed.

"I failed him," Seitaro admitted blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "During training he had begun to enjoy being stimulated in his intimate regions, but I failed to remind him that a man is much larger than my fingers… he was not expecting Mochizuki to just… Claim him so forcefully. Even when I tried to help with my mouth, Dani sobbed. Mochizuki was done quickly and left him on the bed. He was sore and unfulfilled. I gave him an orgasm with my mouth but the pain would never be forgotten, neither would he ever forgive me."

"It must have been hell living with him afterward." Rin's voice softened with compassion.

"He would not speak to me." Seitaro admitted feeling a renewed pain as he remembered that Dani had refused to even look at him.

"But they said it was a good thing that you were crying out so loudly yesterday. Are they all masochistic? The book describes pleasant feelings, but it hurts. I am so confused." Rin began panting in his agitation, or so he thought. Seitaro's hands had continued their sensual massage. Soon the young man found it hard to lay on his stomach without shifting his hips to a better position.

"Turn over," Seitaro commanded taking a moment to reapply oil to his hands. Rin blushed unwilling to reveal his condition. "It is quite alright. I promise that it was intentional on my part." Face flaming Rin rolled over on the bed. He sighed in relief as his manhood was released from pressing against the soft mattress. "Are you truly so innocent that the sounds of someone in the throes of passion can be misconstrued?" Before Rin could form a reply Seitaro's lips descended upon his own. "Breathe little Rin," Seitaro commanded pressing their lips together. Rin gasped opening his mouth when he felt Seitaro's tongue lick along his lips.

"O-Sei," Rin whispered moments before Seitaro's tongue entered his mouth.

"Give me your tongue little one, don't hide it from me." Seitaro backed away enough to say the words for as his tongue had delved into the depths of Rin's warm mouth Rin had moved his own tongue out of the way. "Caress my tongue with yours." Seitaro urged he smiled when he felt the tentative slide of Rin's tongue. Seitaro smiled pressing their lips fully together. Seitaro's hands massaged Rin's hips. Rin groaned in pleasure as Seitaro abandoned his lips in order to place kisses along his slim neck.

"O-Sei…" Rin moaned shocked to feel Seitaro sucking his sensitive nipples. Never could he have imagined the human mouth as having so much heat. Rin moaned low shocked that the sensual sound had come from him he gasped flushed and embarrassed. "Oh...O-Sei," Rin panted as he felt the agile tongue of the older man circle his flesh. He felt each lick and suck go from his chest strait to his groin his hips lifting in agitation.

"Relax," Seitaro told him pushing him back into the mattress. "You'll like this." Rin thought his world had ceased to move as Seitaro kissed down his stomach taking his manhood in hand. Seitaro stroked the straining organ eliciting moans from a startled Rin.

"Oh… O-Sei," Rin gasped feeling a hot, wet tongue trail over his aching member. "What are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" Seitaro asked placing nibbling kisses along the shaft in between long licks.

Rin could not form a coherent thought. Seitaro chose that exact moment to swallow his organ sucking deeply. "Ah… Yes… Yes… Ah!" Rin panted feeling his body heat accelerate and his heartbeat speed up. The room took a dizzy spin and he brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Soon little one, very soon you will give me a taste of your pleasure." Seitaro commented hoping that, unlike Dani, Rin would not fear his release. The young man had tried to push Seitaro off of him fearing the maelstrom of pleasure that rocketed through his body. Seitaro sucked Rin deep hoping the young man had more sense than the previous occupant of this room.

"Oh… O-Sei, it is too much…." Rin expelled when he felt his body tighten as a bow is taut before an arrow is released. "Stop… I can't think, I can't… It's too much." Rin's fingers clenched in Seitaro's hair holding him close belying the fear in his voice. Seitaro smiled thinking that Rin would follow the demands of his body and accept the pleasure that was being offered.

"Everything is alright little one," Seitaro promised using his hands to stroke Rin's full length. Just as Seitaro replaced his mouth taking the head in and licking Rin exploded with a strangled cry of pleasure. Seitaro took a warm scented cloth to clean the excess from his mouth and Rin's thighs. Rin lay gasping upon the bed. "Well?"

"I have never felt anything so amazing," Rin whispered almost reverent as he peeked at Seitaro from between his fingers which still covered his eyes. Seitaro laughed pulling the blankets around him.

"Take a nap, we will continue after dinner." Rin nodded rolling onto his side his mind reeling with all he had experienced. In all his life he had never expected anything the likes of this. Had he truly been so sheltered? A tear leaked from his eye, followed by another. Seitaro sighed as Rin lay weeping.

*-*

Rin was awakened several hours later to feel his bed moving. Opening his eyes he saw long auburn hair caressing his comforter. "Hello?" Rin pulled the thick cloth over his skin as he realized that once again he was nude.

"You probably do not remember me, we were never properly introduced. I am Harumi." Piles of loose silk cloth shifted as Harumi offered her hand in greeting. Rin flushed to once again be meeting someone while wearing nothing. "You must be Rin, the newest flower. I am pleased to meet you. You are looking much better."

"Better?" Rin wondered pulling his robe underneath his blanket trying in vain to pull it on without exposing more of his body than was necessary. "I am sorry but I do not recall meeting you." Rin quickly thought over the last four days. He felt foolish pulling the simple robe over his body when she sat so serene in front of him wearing an elaborate kimono. Though, Rin thought as he looked at the ensemble, it was greatly too large for her slight frame. In fact the folds of the cloth hung about her body as if, at any moment, they could simply fall away.

"You tie your robes too tight," Rin was startled at her abrupt words. "O-Sei is too kind to say so, but you are making his job difficult." Rin looked at Harumi's loose clothing and his own belted garment. "It leaves marks on your skin, we must be soft and unblemished." Harumi softened her voice when Rin blushed loosening the belt. "Like the petals of a flower. I know this is a change, but you must not be afraid."

"But..." Rin toyed with the ends of his sash marveling that his skin was hardly different from the pristine shade of silky white. "What they want to do to me..."

"If you relax, it will be okay. Listen to O-Sei. Allow him to prepare you." Harumi got to her feet feeling a pang of remorse as she thought of just how much Rin reminded her of Dani. She hoped this young man was made of sterner fabric, she would hate to see Seitaro hurt so much again. Rin yawned widely as she left the room. He had so many questions, but he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Rin lay his head on the pillow hearing only the sound of his bedroom door shutting behind the graceful beauty.

*-*

"Rin," Rin awakened to feel gentle nibbling at his lips. He opened his mouth and Seitaro pushed his tongue inside stealing the last moments of sleep. Rin gasped as his body responded to Seitaro's hands and kisses. "We will start again." Seitaro whispered pulling the robe aside revealing Rin's already erect nipples.

"A...Again," Rin gasped as Seitaro's mouth descended taking the pink peak nearest his mouth inside and nibbling. "Ooh," Rin bit his lip at the warmth that seemed to spread from his chest to his groin. "What?" Rin began but could say no more as Seitaro's wickedly talented tongue trailed lazy circles then he was sucked inside again. Seitaro smiled against the moist flesh moving to treat the other nipple to the same delicious torment. Rin brought his hands up tangling them in Seitaro's hair holding the beautiful young man captive.

Seitaro reached up freeing his hair and capturing both of Rin's hands. He held the slim appendages above Rin's head sliding his body over until he lay full on top of him. "Give me your tongue," Seitaro demanded his words soft as he pressed his lips to Rin's. Rin opened his mouth admitting Seitaro's tongue he whimpered as his own was sucked in by Seitaro and engaged in a sensual duel that had him raising his hips to rub against Seitaro's undulating body. "Feels good, having me here?" Seitaro asked licking Rin's neck. "Spread your legs little flower, feel my weight, enjoy it." Seitaro opened his robe and Rin's allowing their naked flesh to collide. He swiveled his hips pressing Rin hard to the mattress. "Wrap your legs around me," Seitaro whispered bringing Rin's hands from above his head. "Hold me," Rin hugged Seitaro to him as they rubbed against one another each painfully aroused.

"O-Sei," Rin gasped feeling the other man bring a hand between them to grasp both of their manhood in a firm grip he began to pump his fingers.

"Hold on little flower," Seitaro said his own breathing ragged as he kissed Rin. "Almost...there," Before Seitaro had finished speaking Rin gasped spilling his warm seed over Seitaro's hand and his own quivering tummy. Seitaro grinned his own release holding him immobile over Rin his seed spilling to mingle on Rin's creamy skin. He collapsed on top of the smaller young man moving to the side fearing his weight would crush the frightfully thin flower. "Rest now, we will bathe... soon," Seitaro lay beside Rin stroking his arm. Rin lay in silent awe. Another man had lain atop him, and he had enjoyed it. Oh, had he enjoyed it, Rin thought remembering his release with a blush.

"O-Sei," Rin began then paused not sure what he wanted to say. Seitaro looked over at him a smile on his face. "Perhaps... I mean, Perhaps..."

Seitaro smiled as Rin never finished his thought. "Come, the bath awaits." Rin left the bed his face heating as he saw the trails of their mingled release on his skin. As it cooled it became sticky and uncomfortable a grimace passed Rin's lovely features. "It washes right off." Seitaro assured him with a smile. Rin stood back watching as Seitaro climbed into the tub the water beading and dripping from his smooth, soft skin. "Come in," Seitaro urged reaching a hand to Rin. Rin's face blossomed with heat as he took the proffered hand and stepped into the large scented bath. With a sigh he sank beneath the fragrant bubbles allowing his body to rest fully against Seitaro. Rin found it odd to be cradled so in between another male's legs. He leaned his back against Seitaro's chest.

"O-Sei," Rin whispered when his suite mate wrapped his arms around him. Forgoing the sponge lying on the tray by the tub Seitaro took the soap in his hand rubbing the orchard shaped bar over Rin's smooth skin. "Thank you."

"For?" Seitaro asked confused when he felt Rin's smaller hands cover his own.

Rin pulled the hands from his body and placed a kiss on the glistening knuckles. "For making this wonderful." Seitaro gasped for his own face felt flushed. He leaned down placing a kiss on the back of Rin's neck. Rin smiled relaxing in the bath sure that everything would be alright.

Chapter 3

Rin sat across from Seitaro and enjoyed dinner during the last night of his first week of training. He had become used to Seitaro touching him, making him lose his composure with simple touches and kisses. A stroke to sensitive parts would leave him breathless for endless moments. "You have picked up weight." Seitaro commented as he ate his food with a delicacy that Rin feared he would never possess. "You are looking better, beautiful in fact."

"I'm not beautiful, you are." Rin turned a becoming shade of red his hair flopping over his face giving him an adorable pixie look.

"And modest, how charming," Rin gasped when he heard the slightly familiar voice. He looked up to see the well dressed gentleman who had first approached him to work. "Wow, little Orchid Rin, you look delicious. I can hardly wait to taste you." Rin blushed, so soon? They would take him so soon? He thought that he would receive three weeks of training before he was taken to a patron's bed. He was not even eighteen yet. They waited...didn't they. Seitaro said they would.

"Genzo-Sama," O-Sei got to his feet dropping into an artful bow. His soft, silk robe of light purple brushing the carpet next to Rin's startling white satin. "As always you are welcome in the Orchid suite. We have only just finished our evening meal." O-Sei rose when Ichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "How may we entertain you?" Rin followed Seitaro's lead and got to his feet to bow before Ichi Genzo. Rin's fright stole the color from his cheeks as his eyes covered a large portion of his face.

"Come," Ichi turned on his heel and exited the room. Rin and O-Sei followed him to O-Sei's room where there was a couch strewn with soft pillows. Ichi took Seitaro into his arms pressing his lips to the smaller, younger man's. Rin stared in awe as Seitaro did not hesitate to open his mouth to the sensual invasion. Rin watched, transfixed as their tongues were momentarily visible, still entwined then vanished again as their mouths fused. Ichi pulled away to sit O-Sei on the couch. "Come here little Orchid Rin," Rin stepped to Ichi despite the trembling of every limb he possessed. "Do not fear me little Orchid," Ichi said. He smiled when a shiver passed over Rin's body. Ichi saw the slight shock of awareness in the young man's slight form and grinned in anticipation. "Open your mouth to me."

Before Rin could fully comprehend the words Ichi's mouth was upon his. His reaction was instinct when he felt the wet tongue pressing against his lips he opened his mouth and met the invasion with his own, now trained, tongue. Ichi held the small form in his arms sliding his hands over the satin robe marveling at the fullness he could feel. It had been only a little over a week and already he was fleshing out nicely. Ichi gripped the firm bottom only to hear Rin squeak in surprise. Ichi laughed and pulled away. "Does he please you?" Seitaro asked afraid that Rin may have offended with his cry of fear.

"You have trained him well, Orchid O-Sei," Seitaro smiled then waited to see if further testing of his acolyte would be forthcoming. "Orchid Rin, release me." Rin looked at Seitaro, his eyes wide in confusion. O-Sei blushed then inclined his head to Ichi's belt. With shaking hands Rin fumbled with the expensive, jewel-studded clip that somehow managed to be understated. Once the belt was dispensed with Rin reached for the button on the silk trousers of the expensive suit that his family could have sold for several months rent and food. Once the pants hung loose about Ichi's hips Rin sighed in relief to have finished the arduous task. "Now," Ichi said, taking Rin's hand he caressed the soft skin of his palm.

"Yes, Genzo-Sama," Rin said with his eyes downcast in a show of respect for fear that the tears in his eyes would spill. Rin gasped when Ichi used his free hand to raise his face. Rin choked on a sob when he felt a gentle hand wipe the tears from his face.

"Do not fear little one." Ichi said his voice kind. "Take me in your hand," Rin watched as Ichi took the hand he had captured and brought it to the opening in his pants. "O-Sei is still hungry, feed him." Ichi said then stood waiting. Rin took a deep breath and caressed the flesh in his hand until he felt it stiffen. Then he guided it, with shaking hands, to O-Sei's mouth. Seitaro opened his mouth to admit the glistening organ. "Ooh, that's right," Ichi groaned his hips bucking pushing more of his member between O-Sei's lips. Rin gasped as his hand became trapped between Ichi's groin and O-Sei's mouth. "Hold it, that's right." Ichi groaned and ground his hips in a circular motion. Seitaro did not break stride with his sucking. "Open your mouth," Ichi commanded and sucked Rin's tongue inside his own mouth.

Rin had never thought to experience such a situation in his life. But he could not deny a certain excitement as he felt the pulsing flesh of the patron between his fingers wet with his own excitement and Seitaro's saliva. Rin's face heated when he felt himself begin to respond to the heat of the moment. Rin moaned when he felt the painful rise of his interest. Saying nothing Ichi moved the satin aside to take Rin in hand. A few strokes had Rin panting unable to think. He held onto Ichi's member while O-Sei sucked. "Genzo-Sama, wait," Rin begged when he felt the tightness in his groin.

"No, spill," Ichi urged speeding up his hand. Rin cried out into Ichi's mouth and poured his release onto the patron's hand. "Now, sit and relieve O-Sei while he drinks me." Ichi ordered and watched in fascination as Rin fumbled to move Seitaro's robes aside revealing the turgid member that stood erect between the pale creamy thighs. "Take him in hand, I know you know how." Ichi said when Rin hesitated. Rin gulped then took O-Sei in hand. Seitaro moaned at how close he was. As Rin's hand sped up Ichi bucked his hips into Seitaro's mouth and stiffened. "Yes," Ichi pumped deep into O-Sei's mouth proud that the Orchid did not choke, or spit. "Swallow, good... oh, so good." Seitaro worked his throat until nothing was left and Ichi sagged onto the couch next to him. Ichi watched as Rin worked Seitaro to climax leaving them all sitting on the couch panting.

Rin sat silent his face still heated as his heart rate slowed. Seitaro peered at Ichi hoping to gain some approval for Rin's behavior and performance. He knew that someone would come and that Rin would be tested, but he had not expected it to be so explicit. He k new Rin must have been terrified but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all. Ichi's words halted his thoughts. "You have done well, both of you." Ichi said pulling his clothing together and leaving the room. He would tell the other patrons that Seitaro was doing a grand job of teaching the newest flower. A grand job indeed.

*-*

Birds could be heard singing in the lush foliage outside the large, glass-paned doors. Rin sat up in bed no longer embarrassed to find himself nude. He stood from the bed and marveled that he would begin what O-Sei had called his second stage of training. Rin found none of the trepidation he had expected to feel at such news. He was strange in his calmness, yet ready. Donning his robe he found Jin sitting by the fountain. Though his robe was white, it was not unadorned as Rin's was. Large peony's embroidered into the fabric with silver thread made the robe glimmer in the sun. "I think I am scared now," Jin said as soon as Rin sat beside him.

"Why? I thought you were excited," Rin sipped from the glass of pomegranate juice he had brought with him. Jin watched as the dark color stained Rin's lips. Jin could not help but find the other boy alluring. The longer Rin was properly cared for the more beautiful he became. His skin had a healthy glow that near matched the whiteness of his robe. Seitaro must be proud of his accomplishment. Long dark hair shone under the sun highlighting the pearl quality of Rin's skin.

"I was, but, a large part of our lives here depend on how well we please the patrons." Jin explained a gulp punctuating his speech and emphasizing his nerves. "I was told that Dani was given to Mochizuki because he was easy to please, then I asked what happened to Dani and Li Han said that he was sent away. Well today I found out that I am to be given to Mochizuki tonight. What if I don't please him? I have no where else to go." Jin lowered his head allowing the red strands to fall past his shoulders obscuring his face.

"That's not why Dani was sent away," Rin said placing a hand on Jin's shoulder.

"But," Jin began but halted as Seitaro stepped around the fountain. Jin was momentarily breathless as he took in the deep blue robe the head Orchid wore. Gold and silver twined about his slim body like jeweled ivy. Most of Seitaro's lush, jet-black hair was pulled over his left shoulder leaving a few strands to dangle down his elegant back.

"You just need to relax," O-Sei smiled as Li Han came from his patio with a harried look on his face. "Bring with you the same enthusiasm that you showed throughout your training and the patrons will be well pleased." O-Sei said with a patient smile he often displayed for Rin. Jin smiled then took Li Han's hand. Rin watched as the black patterns on Li Han's white silk shifted making him look like a living shadow box. He had the vague illusion of gray about him as he nodded his head in greeting and left Rin alone with O-sei. "Come little flower," Rin got to his feet and followed Seitaro inside. "There is much more still for you to learn.


	12. Squires 2

**Honey Glayzed 12**

Due to The French One having other things on his mind, this chapter is written by Chi with help from Serina. Hopefully, between the two of us, the lemon is palatable, not too tart, not too sweet, but just right.

**Squires: 2**

Dae leaned back against the wall his heart pounding. He would probably need a new body after this one. That was a lot of power, but it was worth it, there was a door open. He and his troops could march into Arcadia. Maybe crawl was a better word, but that was no matter. "You two in first," Dae grinned. "I want to sit my new toys right in front of that damn princess and satisfy every lust I can visit upon him."

"Which one sir?" Hamanosuke trembled as he thought of all the things that Dae had done to him and Madam Scorpion.

"Does it matter?" Dae grinned again. "No, now go." Dae watched the two scurry though the small opening. With a smile he climbed through as well.

Break

Bikky inhaled blowing a stream of warm air around the band sending most of it towards Bill. The young man seemed just about blue. Tom nodded his head in appreciation. There was not much snow covering these parts of the mountain steppes, mostly rocks jutted up slipping under their boots. "We can stop for lunch here," Orlan announced when they reached a plateau. "A little bit more after that and we can set up camp, we'll be right outside of Ethio village. We can make camp for the night there."

"Lunch!" Georg cheered trying his best to ignore the knights. They sat on lounge chairs eating submarine sandwiches and pastries with rich hot chocolate. Georg took in the thick slices of bread, cheese and preserved sausage rolls.

"Could be worse," Talia grimaced as she looked around for spots of grass under the snow where she could graze for fresh greens. "I heard of a squire trial that had hardtack and gruel for supplies."

"If you fry this stuff up, it's not so bad," Bikky said biting into the smoking meat sandwich he made. He began to cook the rest of the meat. "Just because we can't build a fire pit here doesn't mean we can't cook."

"Why no fire pit?" Gustav asked looking around at the rocky landscape that seemed perfect.

"Time," Rain answered eating his sandwich and drinking from his thermos of tea. "By the time we gathered the supplies, set it up and started cooking we would not have time to eat, break it down and get moving. Nightfall would be upon us before we even made it to Ethio."

"So are we going into Ethio?" Bill asked hoping to encroach upon a human populated town and get a bath.

"No, we are not allowed to enter towns on this trip," Orlan said finishing up. "If you are all done, let's take wet breaks and get moving."

"Wet breaks?" Bill frowned.

"Do you need to pee?" Rain chuckled heading off into a secluded area while the rest of the group went in groups of two or three. Bikky allowed him to go alone, but stayed near enough to help if trouble arose. After he was done and adjusting his clothes, Rain paused as a strange scent filled the air. It was not malevolent, but it's intent was attack. "Alarm!" Rain ran back to the group re-bundling into the clothes Bikky was at his side instantly from the other side of the bush outcrop. "We are under attack!"

"A...Attack?" Bill looked around sweat beading on his brow when his friends began to arm themselves.

"Yes, attack," Bikky grasped his arm. "Now get down and stay down unless you want to get hurt." Bill dropped behind Bikky. He saw that Jhaymes stood at the top of a high ledge looking down, the knights camp was far enough away that he did not have to worry George at all. Count D stood beside him along with Leon.

"Why aren't they helping?" Georg asked from where he stood near Talia and Millian.

"We would have to ask for it," Orlan gripped his sword watching the dark skinned warriors of Ethio rushing upon their small band with weapons raised. Muscles rippling in the late afternoon sun, the Ethio warriors attacked.

Talia drew back her bow and loosed arrows into the oncoming enemy. "Stay behind me," She ordered Gustav when he appeared ready to help. Gustav took the knife from her belt when she fell back under the onslaught of large man wielding club. Gustav shoved the man back until she could get up. Talia reloaded her bow after a series of kicks that left the man on the ground wheezing in pain. He dropped his club and held up his hands in defeat when she pointed the sharp end of her arrow at him. He backed away with a smile proud of the little squire that had taken him on.

Gustav had never felt more alive than he did at the moment. He stood side by side with Talia and battled through the ranks turning and starting over again. He looked up to see that George was beside Orlan and Millian. Gustav found Tom going hand to hand beside Bikky. Bikky had tossed his cloak back using the sword just as Laton had taught him. His strokes were fast and sure ringing loud against the armor and weapons of his assailants.

"Here," Bikky handed Tom what looked like an air rifle. "If you are determined to help, take this."

"Thanks." Tom took the weapon and got ready to use it. "Got another one?" Tom asked seeing Bill clinging to Rain's side as the young man swung a large staff that had shining silver blades on each end. For a moment he wondered where the group had gotten the weapons, for they had not been carrying them. Tom took the other rifle and tossed it to Bill. "Just like when we played paint ball," Bill nodded and looked over the weapon finding it similar in deed.

"It's just like a big game of capture the flag." Rain said hoping to reassure Bill. "If they capture you, we will lose points."

"Capture us!" Bill stood straighter and fired his little rocks knocking the approaching enemy back. "I will not be captured."

"Good attitude," Rain commended him. "But still stay close to me." Bill nodded his head as more from Ethio came.

Standing atop his ledge, Jhaymes looked down with a smile. "They are doing well, only one injury so far." Count D mused watching as Kenneth bound Talia's arm. "Most of the warriors have been disarmed."

"Yes, they are doing well," Jhaymes looked on as the last warrior lost his weapon and was forced back. "Against warriors out for a bit of sport, not trying to harm them. I wonder how well they will fare tomorrow when they are pit against Demons."

"They have real demons?" Leon asked watching as Rain took a deep breath then looked over Bill and Tom with Bikky while the other members of the band were checked over for injuries. Satisfied, the group repacked their supplies and began their journey again.

Break

Florian watched as his master rallied the troops. He waited for Hamanosuke and Madame Scorpion to gather their nerve and head out. This was his chance. He should take it. Wouldn't it be just grand for his master's newest pet walked right up to him and begged to be taken. Florian knew he would never get to George. Jhaymes would have him skewered and skinned before he could even make eye contact with the gem-eyed beauty. And Rain... If that sexy little gumdrop turned on the wind, he'd be blown clear across the mountain. But that other one. Yes, that pretty little rock star. He could take him. He could make him want to be taken. He could do it. Florian took a step back hoping to go unnoticed by Dae. Hoping that he could slip into the the trees without Dae noticing. His gift his master, would be that boy, naked and panting. He could do it. He was sure. Florian cleared the trees and ran headlong into the forest. He could stay clear of Hamanosuke and Madam Scorpion, he could go right for the prize.

Dae watched him go; a smile on his face.

Break

Bill dropped into the tent leaning against the wall. He had spoken for some time with Tom tonight just before going to bed. Tom had kept him out in the cold for long minutes talking about nothing important. How was dinner? Okay, I've had better, Bill muttered to himself of the rabbit stew with fresh vegetables. He had even sampled some of the fruit and nuts that were available. Sitting around a campfire was fun. Close enough to the fire was warm. Tom's other inane questions came back to Bill as he tugged off his shoes. How's your arm? Still fine, just a bruise... Bill undid his belt. Are you cold? What, did Tom take a stupid pill this morning? Bill fought with his belt then grew quiet as he saw a small lump on the other side of the tent. Was Rain already in bed? Bill finished switching into pajamas before he got into his sleeping bag. After their conversation this morning during the 'wet break' Bill wondered if Tom had just been buying Rain time to get changed. Some people thought that the only thoughts in his brother's head most of the time was getting a lady naked. But Bill knew better. Smiling he attempted to convince himself to go to sleep. And that was when the voice started.

"Wow," Bill shivered at the word. It was more than likely that he was already asleep. Yes, he convinced himself, this was just some weird dream. "You are beautiful. No wonder master wants you." Bill turned over onto his side. "Let me in." Bill shook his head his eyes closed as sleep edged it's way further into his tired mind. "My master will have you, I must know his touch, let me inhabit your body. Not forever, we can set a time limit. As soon as he is done, I will leave you."

"No..." Bill muttered in his sleep. "Leave me alone. I'm tired." Bill sighed as he slipped fully into slumber.

At his words, 'leave me', Florian had no choice but to obey. "Damn humans and their damned free will." Florian stomped away from the shadows of the camp. He felt a sliver of fear, from where, he could not tell. It was almost as if something, or someone other than himself was inside of the shadows. Dae would be pleased. Florian comforted himself with the thought. Yes, he would be pleased to have the slim rocker begging for his touch.

_

Serina watched the deep woods with a frown sure that she had felt something stirring the shadows. Something foul. Was it the demons that the king had arranged to attack the squires, or something else. She wished she could tell. Shifting in the breeze, she looked up for Heaven and found the creature, not in the woods, but outside of a tent. Serina shook her head as the slender, pale fingers trailed along the outside of the heavy material. Heaven's eyes seemed to stare far beyond the reaches of the campfire. She removed her hand to rub her chilled arms. "You look thoughtful." Serina spoke her voice soft so as not to disturb the sleeping teenagers.

"Why does he like me?" Heaven mused her brow drawing down. "He does not know me."

"But you are beautiful," Serina touched one of the heavy red beads in Heaven's hair. It was the only place she would ever wear color. Mihnea once joked that Heaven would color her hair white. "That beauty attracts him to you. He wants to know you. And in knowing, he will come to love you."

"But he can't," Heaven backed away from the tent. "I'm only a third human."

"But you are all woman," Serina flipped her hand and returned the bead to Heaven who stared at the naked braid that Serina had taken the jewel from. "Something sleeps in the shadows." Serina looked off into the rolling rocks of the hardwood junction. "More than me." Heaven gasped when Serina vanished.

Break

Bill groaned when Rain poked him. "For someone who doesn't like to be touched," Bill's eye became visible from under his blanket. "You have no problem with touching." Bill knocked his hand away unusually surly. "Sleepy," Bill ground out. "I thought you guys were supposed to cater to us. Leave me alone."

"Sorry," Rain laughed poking Bill again. "Can't do that. We have a schedule and if we are not entering the palace in ten days we fail."

"Worked last night," Bill muttered curling up further into his sleeping bag.

"Huh?" Rain asked confused by the strange words.

"Nothing," Bill sniffed. He rubbed his eyes then sat up. Rain saw that Bill's t-shirt was baring his middle and stepped back. Bill laughed and threw his pillow at Rain. "Don't look," Bill complained. "You'll see all my sexy secrets."

"One, two, three," Rain narrowed his eyes squinting.

"What are you doing?" Bill wondered as Rain continued to count.

"Counting your ribs." Rain got to his feet having used Bikky's tent to wash and dress after the other boys had left. "We'll finish cooking breakfast. Here is hot water, hurry up." Bill was still laughing as Rain left the tent. Stepping out, Rain paused as a feeling of nausea assailed him.

"Rain!" Bikky caught his arm when he swayed on his feet. "Are you alright? You look like you are about to be sick."

"For a moment, the wind was foul," Rain looked around at the pristine, cold landscape that seemed to glisten in the early morning light. "But just like that, it was gone." Rain shook his head. "Come on." Rain turned leaving Bikky standing by the tent. "I'm hungry."

"Are you sure?" Bikky asked looking around. Rain nodded already heading to the cook fire.

-

Georg saw the pretty young Squire, Marlisa, he'd learned her name. She was tall for a girl, but he liked her willowy slimness. She was like willow tree blowing in the wind. Georg did not miss the fact that Talia hung on Bill's every word. Sadly, Bill did. "Guys, guys," Bill said sipping his fresh squeezed orange juice, or at least he hoped it was an orange. It tasted of citrus with an uncommon sweetness and slightly red color. "I had odd dreams last night."

"You always have odd dreams," Tom mumbled into his juice. "Can't we have coffee?"

"We did not bring any," Orlan explained.

"Go on," Talia urged Bill smiling and nodding her deep colored hair flowing in the wind. "Tell me...us..." Talia flushed. "About your dream."

"It was so odd," Bill said again. "In the dream I was surrounded by darkness," Bill moved his sunglasses back up on his nose. "There was this... Stink," Bill looked to Georg for the word. "And then someone was saying that I was beautiful."

"Must have been odd," Georg teased. Bill tossed a piece of toasted bread at his friend.

"Then, the voice went on," Bill continued as if Georg had not spoken. "It said 'let me in', but I don't know what it wanted into."

"What else did the voice say?" Bikky asked leaning on his elbow.

"It said... Um..." Bill frowned trying his best to recall the words his sleep desperate brain had retained. "It said 'My master will have you. I must know his touch. Let me inhabit your body. Not forever, we can set a time limit. As soon as he is done, I will leave you.' Isn't that strange? Don't you think so?"

"Oh...Crap,"Millian breathed.

"Is that bad?" Tom asked Kenneth who sat next to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Kenneth nodded, his unbound hair flowing in the cold wind. "It's bad."

"Rain was ill this morning, he said the wind was foul,"Bikky recalled aloud.

"Call the knights," Millian got to his feet to toss a packet of red powder into their fire. It shot bright red sparks into the sky. "They'll be here soon." He paced. "Come on, get this place cleaned up. Pack the bags."

"Get up," Bikky took the nearly finished plates. "We have to be ready to move."

Bill stared up in awe at the fully flaming phoenix that crested the top of the mountain followed by Nari with Count D and Leon on his back. Jhaymes had left George at the camp with Mihnea and Serina. Jhaymes landed, cooling his flames as he touched ground. "What is wrong?" Jhaymes words were oddly formal. "Are we ceasing the trials?"

"No," Bikky shook his head. "But we do have a problem." Jhaymes relaxed his pose while Count D looked over the gathered to see if anyone was injured. "Last night, Bill had a dream that someone who smelled bad was talking to him. Telling him how beautiful he was and that his master anted him." Jhaymes frowned as he looked over at Bill. "I think there are demons here." Jhaymes waned to confirm the young man's supposition, but that would jeopardize the trials. "There are demons here?" He asked with a sigh. "You think so?"

"Yes,"Orlan frowned wondering why Jhaymes was so nonchalant. "I realize you are a knight and demons don't concern you, but here... on Arcadia?"

"If you see one, you'll just have to kill him," Jhaymes hoped that was not giving away too much.

"Wait a minute," Rain demanded when it seemed that Jhaymes was ready to take off again. "Only higher order demons have the ability to possess people, to share their bodies. The only higher orders I know of who can do that was the incubus, and he was a hell of a tough one to kill. It took dragon fire. This demon asked Bill if he could move in for a time so that his master could have him. There should not be a higher order here."

"A higher order demon that wants to possess Bill," Jhaymes actually frowned this time. He thought long. That was right. They had class E demons that they had rounded up for this trial. If they managed to grab a band member and take them to the palace they would be released back to their hell. Any deviation from the plan of taking them to the palace would result in a knight destroying them on the spot. But Rain was right, only a class B or above could possess someone. The only class B, no, a class A, he knew that would possess someone for a master was Florian. If he were, his master could not be too far behind him. Dae was a class A prime. How did he get in? Jhaymes looked towards the palace. It was still more than a week away if they stayed on course. "I think Dae may be trying for the Lion Throne again. And Florian wants to put a little frosting on his cake." Jhaymes looked to where Bill was nearly glued to Tom.

"We are all ready to go," Rain hurried to Bikky and Jhaymes' side. "Camp's packed up."

"Good," Jhaymes nodded his thoughts racing. With the presence of higher order demons, the level E's would be more powerful. Tougher to kill and more determined to take a captive, especially if their master requested him specifically. " Double time," Jhaymes commanded. "No stopping for lunch, I want you all in the Ilum woods by nightfall tonight, not tomorrow night." Rain hurried to convey the message to the other squires and Jhaymes leaned in closer to Bikky. "He probably asked for Rain too," Bikky agreed with Jhaymes. The knight took off with Leon and Count D, all three of them talking together as they prepared to defend their home. Bikky knew they would send a message to the king, if he did not already know.

"Hey," Tom pulled Bikky aside as they all prepared to leave camp. "What does this demon want with Bill?" Bill looked up worried and scared.

"To have sex with him," Bikky answered. "There is no rule that says we have to walk the entire way over this patch," Bikky looked at Orlan, Millian and Talia. "The Squires can take it, but you guys, mount up."

"That wold be best," Bill nearly fell over as Heaven appeared at his side.

"Whoa," Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg stared at the apparition in white. "How did you do that?" Tom asked walking around her to make sure that she was real. He reached out and touched her arm. "Where did you come from?"

"She's been with us since we left the palace," Rain told them with a smile. Heaven frowned at him. "What? I could taste you on the wind as soon as we left the palace."

"We all scented you, one way or another," Orlan laughed his mane blowing in the breeze.

"But how did she just appear now?"Gustav asked at the groups seeming forgetting about the incident.

"Heaven's just awesome like that," Rain said sparing her having to reveal her parentage. At least for now.

"Two things," Bill had a hard time speaking due to Bikky taking his arm and walking him fast to Talia. "How do you taste wind? It has no taste. And who..." Bill bit his lip when they made it to Talia's side. "Who wants to have sex with me?"

"You mean besides..." Bikky never finished his taunt as one of Talia's hooves glanced his foot. "Dae," He answered fast at the murderous glint in her deep, opaque, sapphire eyes. Even Talia's mane seemed to bristle as she glared at Bikky her nostrils flared. "Ah... Demon horse."

"Bikky cut it out," Rain grasped Bill by the waist. "Or she really will kick you. Jump."

"What?" Bill looked down upon the top of Rain's head.

"Jump!" Rain said again. "We have to get moving." Bill placed his hands on Rain's shoulders and jumped. With a blur of movement, Rain exhaled using wind to push the taller boy up until he was sitting on Talia's back. "Swing your leg over and hold on as best you can. We have no reigns here."

"Use your belt," Talia suggested turning her large head to see Bill staring down in awe at her. "I know this form is foreign, but try to see me as a girl, okay," Talia whispered the wind carrying her words to Bill's ear. "Use your belt, if it will help you feel secure." Bill unwound the long belt. "Scoot up, that's right, I must release my wings. I won't fly with you, but I can use them to keep you more secure. " Bill slide forward on her large back and felt a gust of strong wind behind him. Turning around he saw shining white wings. Bill sighed the placed the long belt around his waist.

"I will trust you lady," Bill smiled he looked to see that Tom was mounting Millian while Gustav and George were set on two other large white beasts. Slyphe hunched down at Rain's feet while Cujo did the same.

"You can hold my mane as well," Talia offered.

"I don't want to pull your hair," Bill was horrified at the idea.

"Riding her back and pulling her hair," Bikky snickered. "If you do it right, she might like it." This time, Talia hoof did connect with his bottom.

"Move out," Orlan called and Bill held on as Talia surged forward. Looking around at the group, Bill saw great flames surrounding Bikky propelling him forward with an exceptional speed that kept pace with the large galloping equines. Rain was surrounded by great billowing gusts of emerald green wind. The other squires kept pace with everything from glimmering trails of ice to large wings that resembled angels and fairies. Slyphe and Cujo were blurs at the feet of their masters. A misty form blurred his vision like fog, but wet and solid in some places. He recognized it as Heaven. They had to hurry, Tom thought of the worried expressions on the knight's face as he had spoken of invasion. For all their sakes, they had to hurry.

Break

Dee enters the room to find Ryo lying lazily on the bed. Ryo's book holding his attention as lounged on his stomach with a towel over his bottom. Ryo's honey brown hair swished back over his head as he turned to see Dee enter the room. Ryo's deep, black eyes look over his glasses into Dee's evergreen orbs. Ryo looks ever so sweet, ever so innocent, like the angel he once thought him way back in New York, which makes Dee's heart race and body pulse with longing. Ryo put his head on his hand and glances at Dee who can't stop staring at him. Dee's smile was pure predator while he looked at Ryo and then swings the garment bag from behind his back to show Ryo.

"Put this on," Dee's tone was like silk sliding over Ryo's skin.

"Hum..." said Ryo returning to his book.

Dee pounced onto the bed next to Ryo. "You're not looking at that," Dee put a finger on Ryo's book and forced it down to the bed.

"Says who?" Ryo's smile was seductive even if his words were rhetorical. "So what is it?"

"Why don't you head to the bathroom and find out, I'll wait here on the bed," Dee leaned back on his elbows. "I'll even mark your spot in your book."

"Hum..."Ryo lifted the garment bag off of Dee's finger. It was that look, Ryo knew it, that look that meant that hiding behind those devilish green eyes, was an idea dipped in pure sensuality. Ryo turned his customary shade of red before slinking into the bathroom. Dee watched Ryo's toned buttocks pulse to each step of Ryo's walk like two melons wrapped in the softest cloth of the towel. "You never did wear that thing for me."

"What thing?" Ryo called back from the bathroom almost wishing it had a door instead of the sheer curtains overlapping.

"Umm," Dee smiled not answering Ryo for the moment. Dee picked up Ryo's slightly damp pillow where he had lay and inhaled deeply. The sweet and sultry smell of rose, cinnamon and amber filled Dee's lungs driving him wild and then just as he is about to stop Dee smelled a hint of chili pepper and shivers shook him with delight. Dee exhaled, his body now wet with anticipation at the pleasures to come.

"Dee are we going out somewhere?" Ryo called from the bathroom, after the soft sound of cloth rustling had begun to drive Dee insane. "If so, where are my shoes?"

"Why don't you step into the bedroom and find out?" Dee taunted his lover with a grin spreading across his face that the Cheshire Cat would have envied. Dee propped himself up on the pillows of the bed clutching Ryo's towel as Ryo emerged from the bathroom and into the bedroom causing Dee to gasp. He was going to enjoy this slowly... Ever so slowly.

Break

The flat plains rolled by in a blur as the group rushed to their rendezvous point. When noon rolled by, instead of stopping, they slowed to a walk and ate more of Rain's pemmican. With water it was enough to carry them through the rest of the day. The sun was just starting it's downward climb when the Ilum woods came into sight. "We're almost there," Talia called out not surprised, as they picked up their pace, that Bill did indeed hold tight to her mane. The sun had just reached the point of setting when they reached the outskirts of the woods. Running in until a clearing was found, the group collapsed in an exhausted heap. "Just," Orlan panted the words surprised that Kenneth had been able to use white wings. Surely Zarro must have faith in his skills to grant them before he was an official squire. "Just give us a minute and we'll set up a camp."

"You guys are beat," Georg got to his feet. "We were carried the entire way. Tents are not hard to set up."

"Gotta clear away the snow first, easier on solid ground to pitch a tent." Kenneth got up. He was glad that the trees were high enough that he could lift off without having to go above the canopy as the 'no -flying' rule was keeping them from. This trial was to go though the Ilum woods, not fly over it. But dodging the trees had not been easy. Kenneth had a newfound respect for the large equines, Talia more so who had run the entire way with her wings up bracing Bill. He was so light, at that fast pace, he could have fallen off. She did the right thing, but to look at her now, could she even move?

Talia surprised Kenneth by getting to her feet and shaking her head tossing her wild hair over her shoulders. "I'll help clear the area," Talia picked up her pack. "Let's get these guys settled."

"We'll help," Bill assured her opening a pack.

When the knights joined them, everyone was working, building a fire, preparing dinner and pitching tents. "They're doing the trials," Mihnea looked at the German youths with a smile on his face. "Better watch out," He smirked at Leon. "I do need a new squire."

"I doubt Zarro would allow it," Leon laughed when Mihnea licked his lips.

"Why not?"Mihnea feigned hurt feelings as he turned to look at Leon. "I am a knight as well."

"You have also tasted the child," Count D narrowed his eyes. He wished that the king and Vlad would have chosen another knight to join them. Mihnea did not need to be here pestering them. The trials were hard enough as it was. Count D had noticed the way Bill avoided Mihnea. It was a caution that would serve him well D was sure.

"So," Bill looked at his bowl of stew then up at Georg who stood over him. "Are you having fun yet?"

"I think so," Bill nodded. But I am too tired to think at the moment," Bill laughed a bit. "Ask me again after I have rested." Bill looked at Talia where she spoke with the other squires. If he was tired, she must be beat-down exhausted. She had run the entire way carrying him. Talia felt Bill's eyes on her and met his gaze briefly. She blushed a bit before turning back to the squires. He was so...Human. It was cute. Especially when he smiled, when his eyes were alight, they shone so bright. Talia could stare at them forever.

"I wonder what they are deciding," Heaven thought aloud as she sipped from her cup of warm tea. Her face was paler than the moon shining overhead.

"Can't you mist over them?" Tom asked with a grin. "That was so wicked. How do you do that?" Heaven thought of it. Her head went light. With her eyes dilated, dizziness swamped her. She needed a bit of... just a bit. She looked around, there was no one. She could not drink Arcadian, and the squires were near exhaustion, it would be cruel to ask. The very scent of Count D's blood would damage her in this state she was sure of it. "Are you alright," Tom reached out a hand to steady the wavering vision in white. Heaven jerked away from his touch. Tom was confused for moment but drew his hand back. She was desperate, his skin might feel the prick of her hunger.

"Heaven," Mihnea summoned her as the squires broke away with a group nod. "Come over here for a moment." Heaven excused herself while the squires told of the plan for the evening. "You are looking frightful." Mihnea said as soon as they were hidden behind the trees. "Today has taken it's toll on you. You must feed."

"No..." Heaven shook her head tears brimming her eyes, falling like clear salt water down her cheeks.

Mihnea rolled his eyes then bit into his own wrist. "Drink you foolish girl," Mihnea pressed his bloody wrist to her lips. "Think about it," He said when she turned her face away. "You are expending energy and not replenishing. When a moment comes that needs your activity, will you be able to help? If a demon attacks, what can you do? You are barely able to stand."

"But I want to be human," Heaven wept.

"Then use your will to live," Mihnea pressed his wrist into her mouth. "Humans are remarkable in their survival instincts. Now drink," Heaven looked beyond the trees to the small camp set up. She saw the first two squires pace off to set up a night watch while Bill yawned wide. Tom nudged him to the tent he was sharing with Orlan while Gustav headed inside the tent that Rain would share. "What he does not know can not hurt him."

"Not true," Heaven whimpered. "In Arcadian History, Nestoir almost killed Andy and he did not know it."

"So, he does not know of your parentage," Mihnea mused his wrist dripping into her mouth. "Now swallow." Heaven held her breath tasting the sweetness that poured into her. The power that coursed through his veins was that of his father. It set her very body trembling "If you overextend, the lack could drive you mad. What then? How will you feel if your fangs pierced his neck?" Heaven looked at Tom. She imagined his neck punctured, bloody, herself the cause.

"No," Heaven whimpered watching the drops of his blood drip into the clean white snow at their feet.

"Then drink, child," Mihnea sighed when he felt her fangs slip into his skin. "That's right, never be ashamed of who, of what you are." Mihnea patted Heaven's head and stroked her hair. "That's right, just feed."

Heaven closed her eyes in bliss at the rush of sublime fulfillment that filled her. This blood was old. It was carrying legends whispered about in societies long forgotten. Heaven fell into the sensation of centuries coursing the being that held her upright. Her eyes closed as she clung to him. It was thick, rich and sweeter than anyone she had ever drank from. She knew he had a thing for sweets, but this was different, this was... she wanted more. Heaven gripped his arm and drew more blood from him. Mihnea smiled glad that she would make it at least a few more days. He could spare the blood. Sweet, Heaven groaned, sweet, like the hearts blood of a thousand kings.

Heaven could sense the texture of the trees around them. She could smell the sap sleeping in the trees. Under the darkness of night, she could see each delicate pattern in the snowflakes falling gently down. So much power and awareness flooded into Heaven at a speed of a thousand racing hearts. If he was this fantastic, his father must be... Heaven snatched away from Mihnea in shock. "What are you?" She whimpered leaning back against a tree for support hoping to calm the tremors wracking her body. She licked the blood from her lips, her fangs glistening in the pale moonlight.

"Satisfied you'll live," Mihnea pulled a handkerchief and cleaned her face. Heaven cringed when he reached towards her. "There now, child," Mihnea smiled and licked his finger after wiping a stray drop from her cheek. "All's better now, go finish your tea." Heaven took several deep breaths regaining her composure. With a determined shake of her head. She walked off into the woods, away from the camp.

"Is she always like that?" Serina asked for the first time stepping out of her concealing shadows.

"Since the day her father first took her to feed," Mihnea shook his head. "She has hated that part of herself."

"But a person can not be split into parts, you are a whole," Serina looked sad as she gazed at the hybrid who thought herself a monster.

"Yes," Mihnea agreed. "She hates herself, so she can not see how anyone can love her. I hope that boy can teach her."

"Hmmm," Serina leaned on the tips of her toes into Mihnea. "Perhaps." She said against his lips. Mihnea smiled glad that tonight was not his night to stand watch.

Break

Ryo stood still his face red as Dee's eyes devoured him. He had never felt more exposed. Even though he was wearing typical clothes that he wore to work everyday, with Dee's eyes on him it felt as if he were wearing nothing. His silk socks brushed against the plush carpet when Dee beckoned him over with a long, thick finger. The hem of his pants, left un-cuffed, made a soft swish of sound accompanied by the the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and trees blowing in the wind. The sheer curtains were nearly silent brushing against each other allowing in the scent of fields of flowers and crisp sea air. Sunlight, though diluted through the curtains, was enough to make the tan color of Ryo's pants and the gold in his shirt seem to pale next to his skin. He looked like a living sunbeam, warm and inviting. Dee wanted nothing so much as to sink into him purring like an overgrown cat.

"C'mere baby," Dee's words rolled out and across to Ryo touching his skin with longing.

Ryo climbed onto the bed his heart beating fast as he tried to puzzle through this new game that Dee had in mind. "What's all this Dee?"

"Stand up," Dee said instead leaning back against the headboard propped up on the mountain of pillows in the bed.

"Dee?" Ryo asked still sitting his brow wrinkled.

"I had a dream last night," Dee stood in the bed and pulled Ryo until the man stood next to him. Dee turned, careful of the shifting soft material at their feet. He positioned Ryo until he was in a direct beam of the sun's light. "But I know the reality will make it seem like nothing." Ryo recalled waking to Dee practically on top of him. The loving had been passionate and near wild. He was still damp from his bath when Dee came to him with this bizarre request. Even now he could feel the residual effects of Dee's claiming. Dee fell back onto the bed his gaze going over Ryo. First the cream colored socks with a cold band around his toes to the tan pants. They were crisp and freshly pressed. Shonki had given him an odd look but did as he was asked.

"Dee?" Ryo asked again when Dee did no more than lay looking up at him. His face began to heat, going from a pale pink to a deeper shade.

"Turn around a little more," Dee purred. Ryo stood on the bed his brow showing his confusion. "You look beautiful." Dee was not surprised that Ryo averted his eyes. The man had a shyness that was bone deep. "Take the belt off," Dee instructed. "Slowly."

"What...Dee?" Ryo frowned. "I just got dressed and you want me to take it off?" Dee nodded, silent as he waited for the meaning of his words to sink in. Dee was not disappointed at the gasp he received.

"Yeah, that's right," Dee's voice crooned when Ryo's hands, with a slight tremor, undid the clasp of his belt. Ryo wanted to please Dee. They had so much love between them. Dee gave him so much pleasure he could not see to deny them now. No one was here to see him. No one but Dee. The belt slid free and Ryo dropped it to the floor behind him. "Now the tie," Dee's smile almost slipped as Ryo undid the painstaking work he had put into getting the piece of brushed silk just right. The tie fell next to the brown leather belt. "Undo the shirt, slowly," Dee almost sat up to still Ryo's hands as the first two buttons came undone too fast. "Yes," Dee leaned back satisfied. "Slowly, tease me."

"Tease?" Ryo was at a loss. He shifted his hips to better tug the shirt from inside his pants. He finished the last of the buttons allowing the shirt to fall open revealing the soft tank underneath. He let the shirt slide down his arms then tossed it aside.

"Pants," Dee panted. "Take the pants off. Slow, move your hips with it," Dee encouraged licking his lips. Dee's body heat rose and he could feel the stiffness in his pants. It was something that Ryo would have to take care of. Soon, or he feared he would burst. He needed Ryo. Dee almost gave up his plan, but it was coming along more beautiful than the dream. Ryo seemed to shimmer before him in the shifting light from the sun through the veil-like curtains. His skin like smooth porcelain and hair like warm honey that begged for his touch. Ryo pulled the button free the zipper seeming loud against the pounding of his heart. "Lucius."

Ryo laughed a bit, his nerves turning his face redder. He moved slowly, pushing the pants down revealing the cream colored underpants of the softest silk hugging all the angles of his skin. Ryo lifted his right leg to step from the pants, then the left, the right again. He gave up when they tangled around his legs and bent to pull them off. "Turn around," Dee urged his breathing faster while his eyes drank in the beauty of the detective, the prince, the man, his lover. Ryo laughed again his nerves so high he could not think proper thoughts. He turned around to bend over and free himself from the pants and heard Dee gulp. When he turned back around Ryo's eyes boggled to see the prominent bulge in the sleek black pants that Dee wore.

"Wow, Dee," Ryo felt his confidence build at the reaction he was getting from Dee. He trailed his hands along the tight tummy that Dee had spent hours licking and kissing just a short while ago. He pulled the edge of his shirt up showing Dee the pale, muscled tummy. Dee licked his lips wanting to taste all that golden skin. Ryo had heated his blood from the first day they had met. He knew it would never change. Ryo shook his head then lifted the shirt over his head.

"Oh...Baby, now the shorts, take 'em off," Dee sat up straiter in the bed.

"You first," Ryo taunted with just the fingers under the waistband of his shorts. His boldness grew as he saw Dee's mounting arousal. He did that Dee, he knew it. He was the only one who could drive Dee to such heights of need. With flushed cheeks and moist palms, Ryo ran his fingers over his arms, then over his chest. Dee bolted upright striping away his shirt and pants with a speed that bounced the bed. Laughing Ryo held on to the carved ivory post to make sure he remained on his feet. This man, Ryo loved him so much. Once Dee lay before him, bare, engorged and weeping onto his taut stomach, Ryo removed his shorts.

Dee could feel it. Any minute now he would start to drool. "Come here," Dee raised his hands to Ryo. Relieved, Ryo fell into his arms his face hiding in the groove of Dee's neck. Dee lifted Ryo's chin sinking into the eyes that so entranced him. Their lips met like lightning striking wood. With a groan they melded, but Dee held back. Slow, he wanted Ryo slow. He wanted to savor each delectable piece of the beauty before him. Dee traced a slow path with his tongue from Ryo's mouth to his neck. He nipped and sucked enjoying the marks left behind. Ryo arched into the touch, sensitive to the vibrations Dee caused within him. Ryo leaned back in Dee's arms his chest protruding in wanton invitation. Dee took it with little regard to his plan to go slow. Ryo gasped at the nipping teeth and lapping tongue that tortured his nipples until the stood erect against his chest.

Dee placed Ryo on his knees and leaned over him. He pressed the warmth of his body into Ryo's back as he reached around to fondle the growing need between Ryo's legs. "Spread your legs for me," Dee whispered into Ryo's ear. "Yes, that's right, now raise your hips." Dee grinned when Ryo complied and lay on his back underneath Ryo. Ryo gasped at the soft tongue tracing along his intimate regions. Dee stroked some of the pain from his shaft. Ryo sat up looking behind him. He lifted his leg and swung around until he was facing Dee. It looked so inviting. So wet. He could make it wetter. Ryo licked his lips and leaned forward. This odd, sexual deviant was the man he loved completely. Who but Dee would ask him to get dressed just for the pleasure of watching him undress? Ryo leaned in holding Dee gently in his hand. He licked, then kissed the tip stealing the drop of arousal from the tip.

That was it, Dee thought wetting his fingers then starting to probe Ryo's entrance. The small button of joy puckered as if inviting him in. In he went. His finger accepted up to the knuckle on the first try. "Dee," Ryo gasped angling his body for easier reach.

"My mouth right?" Dee asked knowing the pleasure Ryo derived and just how to give it to him. Dee licked Ryo deep, his tongue sliding around beside his finger. Ryo gasped crying out. He pushed his body back onto Dee's mouth his body temperature rising. Keeping Ryo on his knees Dee slid out from underneath him and leaned in. He pressed his face in completely enjoying the sounds escaping from Ryo as the man gripped the sheets in his hands. Ryo closed his eyes his mouth open as he cried out. That tongue, that wicked tongue would drive him mad one day he knew. And Dee, Dee had no shame at all, he licked Ryo inside, outside, all the time. Ryo was so hard he feared release. Just as he knew he would not be able to hold back, Dee began to caress him.

"Dee," Ryo gasped pushing himself more into Dee's hand. He shifted his hips, first back into the mouth, then forward into the hand. "Dee," Ryo panted, his voice a heightened whine of need. "Oh... Dee, Koibito," Ryo shook his head when his vision blurred. "Dee," Ryo gasped, his blood boiled and he could see nothing but the soft covers under him as his world exploded into a multitude of color and light. He was still shaking when Dee moved back to the pillows propped against the headboard. He pulled Ryo into his lap. "Dee?"

Ryo's groggy voice was music to Dee's ears. He still sounded like he was aroused even though he had just spilled his seed. But that was not enough, Dee knew it. Ryo needed him now. "Stay on top of me," Dee raised one of Ryo's legs until the man straddled his hips. Ryo's already flushed face lowered. "Please," Dee raised Ryo's face until their lips met. "I know you are still a bit sore from this morning, so take it slow." Ryo nodded his head still unable to meet Dee's eyes, he raised his hips then positioned himself. Dee took himself in hand spreading lubrication. He pressed against the slick portal. Ryo eased down his breath hitched, then released on a heady sigh at each inch of Dee that invaded his inner most intimate regions.

Like smooth velvet Ryo encased Dee, tighter and tighter he moved down. His body on fire with need Dee gripped Ryo's hips knowing he would leave bruises, but also knowing that Ryo could take it. Dee groaned as Ryo down further and further. Dee could not take it anymore. He raised his hips impaling Ryo with a sure thrust that had them both gasping in joy. Dee settled back on the bed holding his love in his arms. " Move baby," Dee pressed their lips together. "Move for me." Ryo could not deny him. Slow undulations rocked his body as he found the spot of his most pleasure. Dee raised his hips again making sure to press against it. Ryo shivered then ground down hard against his. His inhibitions were soon tossed aside as his need grew. Dee reached down between them pulling Ryo into a higher state of arousal. Ryo could not hold himself upright. He placed both hands on Dee's shoulders, moving faster and faster, then slowing down when he feared peaking. No, not yet, he did not want this to end yet.

"Dee" Ryo moaned the name sinking down onto him.

"I know," Dee swallowed the soft, sweet lips. "I know, just let me take care of you," Dee pulled on Ryo's member until the man could not see straight. He bounced on Dee's lap a man possessed by passion, his need driving him to ride Dee with wild abandon. "I love you," Dee held Ryo tight, knowing he was going to lose the fight with his body.

"Aishiteru," Ryo cried out arching his back as his joy splashed like warm, wet cream onto Dee's chest, smearing onto his own. His body was wracked with contractions of release, squeezing Dee with a delicious rhythm. Dee panted the tightness and pleasure pulling his own release from him and pouring it deep inside of Ryo.

Break

Gustav entered the tent with a cautious air. He found Rain sitting on his unrolled sleeping bag with a journal in his lap. Rain looked up and Gustav almost backed away at he shining beauty sitting so quiet before him. "Lyrics?" Gustav asked knowing that, like Bill, Rain always carried a journal in case he felt the need to write lyrics. Rain shook his head he closed the journal. With a sigh he replaced it in his pack. The journal was black, it's spine still showing. Gustav wanted to ask, but figured if the boy kept a diary, it was his own business. Both Tom and Bill had warned him not to touch his room mate and to make sure to give him plenty of time to be changed. Shy? Is that all? Gustav did not think so, but the twins would say no more. "Mind if I change?"

"Do you plan on sleeping in all of your clothes" Rain turned his back after a smile at Gustav. He knew that Tom had told Bill. Bill had not spoken directly to him about it, but there was a certain sense of compassion in the taller young man's eyes as he looked at Rain. Also, there was fear. Rain got to his feet and put his boots on. "I have to go outside for a bit." Gustav stood with is sweater half off. Rain left the tent, the flap still flapping long after he was gone. Rain walked over to the fire searching the area. The wind flowed smooth around him with no disturbance that he could sense. Heaven was there, just beyond the light of the fire. She was upset, but refused to answer his invitation. Rain tried again, taking the warmth of th fire, he blew it in her direction before pulling it back. He formed a hand from the emerald green flow and beckoned her.

"Great imitation of a maneki neko," Bikky laughed at Rain. "She needs time." Bikky patted Rain's shoulder. "You read way too many of Ryo's history and legends series."

"I was not trying to be a maneki neko," Rain stuck his tongue out at Bikky. Slyphe took a swipe at Bikky as he passed by her.

"Rain," Bill approached from his tent. "I can not sleep," He confessed. "The voice talks louder now." Bill shivered pulling his cloak tighter around his slight frame. "He says... these things, things I do not want to hear."

"You'll be alright," Rain promised tasting the wind again. "He is far enough away that I can not scent him."

Bill watched th flames dance in the wind. Snow fell down around them coating the ground until it looked like a winter wonderland sparkling in the light of the moon. "Rain," Bill's voice was low. "How bad is it?"

"What?" Rain looked at the pale young man next to him. He wanted to brush him off and tell him it was none of his business. "Hopefully you'll never find out."

"That bad huh?"Bill mused amazed that Rain had not run away from him, or yelled as he had with Tom. "I won't let that demon touch you. It was bad enough when it was a human. I have seen a demon, an incubus, go after a conquest. It's not pretty. If that beast had actually taken George, I am sure he would not be the same now."

"How did he get away?" Bill asked intrigued at the strength that entered Rain's voice as he continued.

"I fought him," Rain admitted. "It was not enough. If not for Lord D, George would have died."

"But you tried," Bill nodded with a smile at Rain. "I am sure that if you had not fought, the demon would have killed him sooner. You may have lost the fight, but I am sure you did not go down easily."

"He broke a lot of my ribs when he threw me against the wall." Rain remembered with a shake of his head.

"And you were just a page then," Rain gasped to see Heaven. "You did well Wind Rider," She commended him. Rain saw the new flush to her cheeks and the crystal quality to her eyes. She glowed in the darkness almost brighter than the flames. That much color and vitality could only mean one thing. Rain tasted the wind around Heaven and could sense no human contact. Then who? He wondered as she scented her again. Who had she fed from, surely not! Oh Rain knew that scent. It had attached to him like a leech, powerful and deadly. Heaven would never win in a fight against Mihnea, so had he submitted to her request? No, Heaven would never ask. Mihnea must have offered.

Tom left his tent to use relieve himself and saw his brother sitting by the fire. Beside him stood Heaven resplendent in long white pants, under heavy white top and cloak, the hood drawn up with a halo of her crisp hair peeking out. Even this far away her eyes glowed like jewels in the firelight. Tom hurried over and clapped a hand on Bill's shoulder. "I thought you were going to bed.

"I was not sleeping," Bill pouted and reached for the tea that Rain offered him. "Heaven was just telling me about Rain's fight with an incubus. Not the rock band, but some kind of sex demon."

"Rain was valiant," Heaven warmed to the tale. She felt so much better not that she had had a more nutritious meal. "He was so small to go up against something so wild and evil and determined. One look at Pretty and he had to have him."

"Pretty?" Tom had heard her address someone like that before, but paid it no mind.

"She means Georgie," Rain pointed to the knights fire where George sat in Jhaymes arms. No commented, but the fire was much closer to their camp this night and they too had night watches.

"You call him Pretty," Tom shook his head laughing having to agree. "How did the demon get him?"

"By a possession," Heaven nodded forgetting that she had vowed to stay away from the human. "He had something that belonged to Pretty. When he bent to retrieve it, he was taken, luckily he had Rain's hand and Ponchi in his hair. Rain fought very well while Ponchi went for help. But the demon, he poked Pretty with a needle and the drugs nearly killed him. That is when Lord D saved him. He drew it all out. But he he burned his hands in the process. He is pregnant at the time."

"HE!" Bill shook his head still amazed at the concept of male pregnancy.

"There are a lot of really amazing people here," Tom sat down and pushed his brother off the felled log. He made room for Heaven. "It must have been nice growing up here."

"I am sure it is," Heaven spoke of her childhood for the first time to Tom. "But I grew up in New Orleans," She dragged the words out while mashing them together with a cute accent that was her natural cadence.

"Just a southern girl," Rain teased tugging her hair before bidding them good night. He had a smile on his face when he went back into his tent. Gustav was already asleep. Rain locked down the tent then lay in his sleeping bag. He had better get some rest now while he could. There was no telling when they would be attacked again. Just like with Ethio. In these woods, elves and fairies roamed. Would they be attacked? Rain was closing his eyes when the alarm bells rang out.

"Not human!" Talia yelled as she banged the gong. "KILL order! KILL!KILL!"

Kenneth rolled out of his tent hopping as he pulled his boots on. Once upright, Kenneth looked around. His large eyes went even larger as he saw the horde of class E demons running over the camp. Horns, scales, slime and noxious odors assailed his senses. Kenneth saw a demon sniffing the air, then head for a tent. "Guard them," Kenneth rushed forward. His sword severed the demons head just as it opened the tent where Bill sat up. As soon as the gong rang Tom had hurried to his brother's side. "They want the guys!" Kenneth hurried to the tent. "Get out here, stay with a squire." He pulled Bill and Tom out. Gustav bit back a scream as a horned beast grabbed his wrist. Bikky severed the creature's arm and shoved Gustav with Georg behind him. He saw the knights standing at the edge of camp, not lifting a finger to help. Count D looked disheveled as he waited to treat injuries. He must have been pulled from bed, just as they all were.

Bill's mouth fell open at his first look at an actual demon. He had seen vampires, dragons and evil smoke, but none of that compared to the slime covered beast that ogled him. This was more than like a meal, this was a desire to do heinous things to him. "Don't be afraid," Rain stood beside him with his large double sided staff. On each end of the weapon was a shiny blade that was large and wide. Surely that thing weighed as much as Rain did, yet he wielded it with ease. "Stay behind me," Rain ordered and Bill stood directly behind Rain who began to swing the weapon in a figure eight around his body, first up then down. Any demon that tried to get close lost a part. First a hand then a foot, then an arm, another demon tried and Rain switched the trajectory and Bill gagged as the head fell away. Bikky stood not too far behind Rain, with Tom at his side.

"Where are the guns we had earlier?"Bill asked afraid that something would come at him that Rain missed.

"Those won't hurt these things," Rain explained. "We would need actual Arcadian steel bullets to hurt them."

"Arcadian Steel," Bill thought hard and pulled the dagger that Serina had brought to him and Tom. Just as he had feared, a demon came up behind Rain. Wrapping a tentacle around Bill's waist, the monster cheered his victory. His cheers soon turned to a howl of pain as Bill sliced at the digit holding him. Seeing his brother in danger, Tom joined him in severing the tentacle. "Rain, I've got it."

"No," Rain said shoving the end of his blade into the steaming beast on the ground his blood oozing out turning the snow black. "You've pissed it off," Rain twisted the blade. "Now it's dead." Rain yanked the blade free. These things were tough to kill.

"They are stronger," Jhaymes said from his position at the fringe of the camp. "They must feel the presence of the higher order demon. It is giving them strength."

Scales! Corvin stood. He could feel his blood heat, then chill. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. He could do this. He was a squire of Arcadia. Page training was nothing, he made it through, his elf mother and human father were proud of him. He could, he could. Corvin gripped his sword his palms wet with the moisture of his over heightened senses. He had to move. Corvin told himself as the nearest beast, at least twenty times his size, turned to him. A glimmering stream of spittle slid free of it's mouth and sizzled on the ground melting the snow. Corvin backed away he held his sword up in a defensive position hoping to keep the monster away from him. The beast moved and Corvin attacked.

"Should we help them?" Leon asked watching as Corvin began to scream, swinging his blade wildly, his fear palpable as he faced the monsters over running the camp.

Gustav, beside Corvin, saw the young squire and knew that the young man was beyond error. His eyes were fully dilated, sweat poured from his body in rivulets that turned his heavy winter covering dark with moisture. His hands trembled ever so slightly but grew increasingly as his pulse began to visibly race. Thump thump... went his jugular vain. Thump thump, thump thump, faster now... and even faster. The squire trembled violently. Corvin looked up into the beasts eyes and could smell his own death. As his blood raced though his core it drained slowly from extremities making his arms and legs go numb. The large demon growled and lunged. Corvin jumped in his skin, trembled, and backed away falling over an upturned root of a tree in the woods, his sword falling from numb fingers as Corvin cowered on the ground in a pool of his own bodily waste.

"No, they are fine," Mihnea watched Gustav take the blade that Corvin dropped to fight the demons felling two before he was joined by Georg and Orlan. Millian released his wings and ascended above the din. He began to shoot arrows just as Princess Tisiphone had taught him. He would serve her well as a squire. Talia went to lend aid to Rain and Bikky where they defended the twins.

Corvin watched his sword being wielded by Gustav but could not move out of shear fright. The other boy parried and tried again finding an opening in the beasts eyes. Angered, the beast charged past Gustav. He was supposed to take a hostage, but first, first he would eat that halfling. "No!" Corvin screamed in horror. "No! No! I want to go home! Take me home!" Corvin curled up on the ground shivering at the mass amount of monsters. "This is horrible, make it stop. Make them go away! Cease! Take me home!" Jhaymes nodded and hurried to pick the terrified squire up from the field. Corvin wept and trembled in Jhaymes arms while the other squires battled on until the last demon fell. Rain clapped his hands and the large weapon vanished on a puff of gray smoke.

"Injuries?" Millian asked as the assembled Squires checked themselves over. Milian's voice carried a bit of his disappointment at seeing his childhood friend carried from the field. Count D hurried to sooth the bruise growing on Bill's waist from where the demon had attacked him.

"They're doing the trials," Mihnea brought it up again with Jhaymes while George sighed glad that the horrible screams and clang of battle were now over. "And they are doing very well." Mihnea's eyes went to where Corvin was waiting for Nari to take him back to the Arcadian Palace. Without even a goodbye, he donned his fresh clothing and mounted the Pegasus. Weeping the entire way, Corvin said good bye to his squires' shield, and any hope he ever had of becoming a knight.

-

In the woods, Hamanosuke crouched with Madame Scorpion watching as the Squires routed the monstrous demons that had attacked their camp. He watched the pretty youth, Bill yawn as he walked back toward his tent. "So that is one of them," Madame Scorpion looked on at the young man. After all he had endured at the hands of Dae, could he really condemn a child to the same fate? But could he go back? Could he really give up this chance at freedom? There had to be another way. "If we work together," Madame Scorpion said still feeling the after shocks of distaste at the thought of Dae's brutal claiming. "If we work together, there is a way we can both get out of this." Hamanosuke watched the camp settle down as well hoping that it was true.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: So here is the breaking point that separates the Squires of Arcadia, slated for knighthood, from the rest. I know that I should put Orchid into it's own site, but this way is easier for me, for now. I will get better. Soon, I promise.

Orchid

Chapter 4

Rin sat on Seitaro's bed watching as the head orchid brushed his hair in preparation for the patron that was visiting tonight. "I am sorry that I must put your training on hold. I have a visitor coming."

"It is not a problem. you can do nothing about it," Rin said folding his legs underneath him. The folds of the loose robe fell away showcasing his slim, pale body. Rin was careful still to keep his lap covered. Seitaro looked over his shoulder and grinned at the shyness. If he were honest, he would admit that it was adorable. The patrons would love it. "Who is coming to see you? Is it Genzo-Sama, or Rei?"

"Yes and no actually," Seitaro laughed then applied a soft orchid smelling scent to his throat and wrists. He also dabbed a tiny amount on the insides of his thighs. "It is not Rei, or Ichi Genzo, but Ichi Sama's younger brother, Katsu-Sama." Seitaro lifted his hair and allowed it to fall about his yellow and purple robes. "He has specific tastes," Seitaro said then smiled as the door to their suite opened and Harumi entered wearing a deep red kimono that hung about her in loose folds ready to fall off with very little provocation. Underneath the red top layer was a white robe with small pink flowers embroidered throughout. A large white obi tied her ensemble together the golden cord studded with jewels.

Rin looked away awed by the splendor of older flowers as they prepared to entertain on of their illustrious Patrons. "I hope you have a great night." Rin whispered the words. He could not be sure, by the soft smile that Seitaro offered, if the beautiful man had even heard him.

Seitaro turned to Harumi, his features a mask of the same sad acceptance he always wore when Katsu visited him. It was a brief expression quickly closed off and replaced with an inviting smile it's allure tarnished by the knowledge Harumi had of Katsu's acquisition of Seitaro. Harumi battled the urge to take the other flower into her arms. Katsu, for his part, was mostly kind. "I am ready," Seitaro assured her. he watched as Rin went over to his computer. " Please be sure to check out those websites that I left for you."

Rin shut his door as the time for the patron to arrive approached. The last thing he wanted was the garner the attention of another Patron. He heard three voices. He knew he should be studying the websites, but curiosity had ever been his downfall. He crept from his room, glad the heavy satin robe did not make a sound as it brushed the heavily carpeted flooring of their common room. He gasped to see that Seitaro's door had a sliver of light escaping around the side. Making as little noise as possible, Rin touched the door. Giving a moment of thanks for the well oiled hinges, he watched the door slide further open. From where he stood he could not see the bed, but he could hear the soft voices inside. Shifting from foot to foot he peered inside and gasped when he saw Seitaro's large mirror facing the bed. He saw Harumi and Seitaro, now unclothed laying on the bed posing as the patron took pictures.

"Orchid Seitaro," Rin held in a cringe at the soft voice he could hear. "Use your hands to cup Harumi," Rin watched, fascinated as Seitaro's slim hands moved to mold themselves to the fullness of Harumi's breasts. The rose hued buds shone in the flashes as several snaps of the camera followed. "Good, good, now pinch the nipples, make them redder," Seitaro obliged smiling when Harumi sucked her bottom lip between her teeth allowing a small moan to leave her. "Suck the left one," A few more pictures were snapped. "Spread your legs O-Sei," Rin covered his mouth as his breathing became ragged. Seitaro's ruddy jewels were bared before him, clean-shaved and excited. "Stroke yourself," Seitaro's well manicured fingers closed over his turgid member and he began to moan as he moved his hand. Still suckling Harumi he panted, pearl drops of pre-cum leaking from his member as the patron took photos.

Rin could not believe his eyes. Was this what it meant to entertain a Patron. Rin could feel his face flush as Seitaro and Harumi continued their display to the punctuation of instructions and flashes. The camera snapped seeming to be in time to their moans. Rin's body began to heat, his robe stroking him making it harder to remain still. Rin patted the outside of his robe hoping to still the need building, but at the sight of Seitaro with his face buried between the mounds of Harumi's breasts, his hand working over his engorged member, Rin could contain himself. Rin tried to stifle his enjoyment as his own hand shifted finding the inner fold of his robe. He fondled himself in time to Seitaro's rhythm.

He became lost in the act, the camera flashes became fewer, the instructions less. He almost forgot the Patron's presence as he pleasured himself with Seitaro and Harumi. Rin startled at the clang of the camera hitting the floor. His eyes never left the mirror watching as the patron stripped from his clothes and sat on the bed. He brushed Seitaro's hands aside taking the smaller man in hand he joined him in tormenting Harumi's nipples making the young woman writhe under the double onslaught of pleasure.

"Take me in your mouth Orchid O-Sei," The patron commanded and released Seitaro so that he could shift position on the bed. Rin gave up the pretense of rubbing himself and fully wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke with fervor. Still holding a hand over his mouth he watched Seitaro gently take the patron in hand then lick him from bottom to top and back again. Seitaro moved the head over his deliciously red lips painting them with the clear liquid that rested there. Licking his lips clean, Seitaro lowered his head swallowing the head and further. The patron moaned raising his hips. "You always do it right," He commented pushing Harumi further up on the bed his face in her lap.

Harumi gasped, crying out when the patron's tongue snaked out to taste the essence of her womanhood. Rin stood transfixed his hand moving on instinct watching Seitaro's head bob in the patron's lap as he in turn pleasured Harumi. "Wait," The patron gasped pulling his hips back away from Seitaro's mouth. Rin squeezed, not wanting to come before they did, but unsure if he could help himself. "I don't want to come in your mouth, get in Harumi," The patron moved aside and Rin watched in rapt attention as Seitaro covered her with his slim body. She moaned when Seitaro flexed his hips penetrating her with one smooth thrust. "That's right, give her all of you," The patron said enjoying the sight of Seitaro's bottom rising and falling.

Rin's hand began to move again when the Patron began to slide his hand over the firmness of Seitaro's bottom. The patron parted the soft globes dragging a finger over the tight portal within. Rin's eyes strained to see the tight, pink bud. Seitaro gasped his hips bucking causing Harumi to cry out in joy. "Tell me you want it," the patron commanded.

"Yes," Seitaro did not hesitate throwing his hips up wiggling himself inside of Harumi and in turn enticing the patron. "I want it," Seitaro said his voice quivering with the need to be filled. The patron smiled positioning himself behind Seitaro, the smaller man gasped and stilled his movements as the patron drove home with a powerful thrust of his hips. "Ah!" Seitaro winced at the less than gentle claiming. Holding still, Seitaro took several deep breaths forcing his body to relax around the turgid flesh inside of him.

"That's right, Orchid Seitaro," The patron said around a grin as he plunged deeper into the soft body beneath him. "Take it all." Harumi brought her hands up to either side of Seitaro's face looking deep into his eyes to ascertain if he were alright. When his cheeks bloomed with color she smiled and kissed him hoping the patron did not notice the tears that fell onto her face. "You always welcome me," Seitaro ground his hard length into Harumi, glad that the patron could not see his face as the man grunted his release inside of him.

Rin backed away from the door his palm wet and becoming sticky as his milky release dried. He could not remember being so aroused in his life. True, most of his experience had happened while here, he had never needed to pleasure himself so violently. Rin thought hard over the night's events as he went back into his bedroom. Thinking better of his actions, Rin went to the bathing chamber to clean the mess from his skin. As he made the bathwater he heard the noise as the patron left the room leaving Harumi to find her own way back to her room.

"A bath?" Rin gasped his eyes traveled to the open door to see Seitaro standing with a robe of deepest purple tossed about his slim frame. "So late?" Seitaro aimed a knowing grin at Rin. It was a silent moment in the bathing room while Seitaro rummaged through the many bottles and jars that decorated the vanity. Seitaro then selected several bottles and poured some of their contents into the water. The water turned a milky shade heavily scented with their signature Orchid. "I will join you."

Rin nodded, no longer as surprised by the intimacy in the Garden as he used to be. A few weeks ago, the notion of bathing with a man in a private bath would have unsettled him, now he looked forward to having Seitaro's hands on him. Steam from the bath water filled the room with the heavy scent of orchids. Rin sighed then went to light the candles while Seitaro dimmed the lights. "Do patron's often take more than one of you to bed?"

"Did you enjoy the sight?" Seitaro asked his eyes traveling the length of Rin's body as his white robe fell to the basket of things to be laundered. The young fruits would come in after they retired to take the things. Rin was amazed that they, the flowers, really had nothing to do all day but please the Patrons.

"You knew I was there," Rin was not as surprised as he should have been.

"Your curiosity was anticipated," Seitaro admitted dropping his own robe he stepped into the tub with a pleased sigh. "Katsu suggested that we should invite you in to watch." Seitaro laughed at Rin's inflamed cheeks. He relaxed allowing the water to sooth the soreness from his body while it cleansed away the stains of his evening. Rin stood by watching the older man's eyes close in bliss. Rin stepped into the water he reached forward sliding his hands over Seitaro's thighs. The intimacy between them was comfortable. Rin caressed the smooth skin with gentle hands watching for Seitaro to open his eyes. Rin waited, when he was not told to stop, he pushed them open so that he could sit between them. Pressing his back to Seitaro's chest, Rin lay his head back nestling his hips against Seitaro's groin. "It is not so rare, here or elsewhere, for a man to take more than one person of either gender to his bed."

"Is it fun?" Rin asked thinking over the sight of Seitaro's lips as they had caressed Harumi's body. He recalled watching Seitaro's bottom rise and fall as he had thrust into Harumi before the Patron mounted him. Rin could feel his body heat at the recollection.

"Women are enjoyable," Seitaro inclined his head to lick the small space behind Rin's ear. Seitaro savored the shiver Rin treated his body to.

"Do you like it when a man is inside of you?" Rin asked remembering the sounds of Seitaro's moans as the patron had rocked inside of him. They a little different from what he had sounded like when Rei had visited, but still seemed to give evidence of pleasure.

"It can be enjoyable," Seitaro said with a soft laugh. He began to sponge Rin's skin. For a while the only sound to be heard was the swish of water as they washed each other. Seitaro tried not to enjoy the delicate, sometimes hesitant, touch of his new suite mate. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to meld their mouths. It was almost too much. Seitaro pulled away from the temptation with his next words. "I was planning to wait until morning, but since we are both awake..." Seitaro said rinsing the soap from Rin's skin. "Will you sit up and lean over the tub on those pillows over there?" Rin nodded his head and did as asked leaning his elbows over the terry cloth, air filled pillows that suctioned to their overlarge tub on all sides. Rin blushed when he felt how exposed his body was with his bottom pointed at Seitaro. "Spread your legs, Orchid Rin," Rin blushed and looked over his shoulder at Seitaro.

Seitaro smiled at the delicious sight of Rin bent over on all fours, the water of their bath sliding from his skin leaving it damp and glistening. His hair fell in soft piles of wet silk over his shoulder as he looked back at Seitaro. What he had thought, upon seeing the young man bent over like this, was that he would love to sink into his hidden depths and plunder the young man's body with all he had within him. Seitaro sighed shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts that would surely get him disciplined if he acted on them. Seitaro smiled at Rin as he approached. "O-Sei?"

"Do not be afraid," Seitaro said running his hands over the young man's strong, smooth flanks. The heat of Rin's skin was nearly enough to burn Seitaro's soft hands. He stroked a few more times getting a feel for the pliant flesh. Rin sighed leaning back into the intimate massage.

Rin shuddered when his body responded to the touch. He looked down at himself in awe. "But I just..." Rin paused embarrassed to admit that he had found release while watching Seitaro and Harumi entertain a patron even though he knew that Seitaro was aware of his presence.

Seitaro cupped each globe of Rin's bottom filling his hands with the luscious mounds turned up for his perusal. "You are young yet, your body, eager for the pleasure it can experience." Seitaro explained as his fingers began to dip between the slim cheeks that were filling his hands to perfection. He knew the patrons would be pleased with this beautiful young man. "Do not be afraid and relax. I will be gentle." Rin whimpered when Seitaro moved his hand to wet it with fragrant oil. "It is time to start opening you. We will begin with one, then add more later as you get used to it."

"One?" Rin asked then gasped. Seitaro's fingers returned to caress his bottom. One finger sliding in between the globes to tease the hidden opening of his inner sanctum. Seitaro was gentle as he trailed his finger over the tiny ridges spreading oil. "Oh," Rin's suction of air was loud in the soft sound of rippling water. Seitaro tried not to laugh at the shock Rin displayed. Sliding his finger around he spread more of the oil then began to press the finger inside. "Ow," Rin whimpered thinking of the examination the doctor had treated him to. How could any one find pleasure in such circumstances he did not understand.

"Just relax," Seitaro cooed, leaning his wet chest in Rin's back to whisper in his ear his fingers still pressing against Rin's portal. "Let me in," Seitaro commanded in a soft, comforting voice. As his finger found purchase inside he smiled waiting for Rin to stop trembling as he gripped the pillows his body was pressed against. "Settle down, it's alright." Seitaro encouraged using his other hand to stroke down Rin's chest soothing him while pinching his nipples. " Try to breathe normally," Seitaro instructed as he could feel Rin relax around his finger he began to move it in and out. "Relax, once your body is used to it, you will enjoy it."

"Oh...Okay..." Rin's voice seemed so small in the cavernous chamber filled with fragrant steam and opulence.

"You are doing well." Seitaro said breathing deeply as the young boy's heat surrounded his finger his own breathing less than steady. He probed further and Rin gasped. "Does it still hurt?" Seitaro asked with a smile he brought his other hand to stroke the member that bobbed in the still warm water. Rin turned scarlet refusing to answer even though he knew his silence was answer enough. Seitaro's finger seemed to climb deeper inside of him and deeper still leaving Rin to pant in time to the slow movements of the older man's hands.

Rin began to make mewling, whimpers as his body accepted Seitaro's touch. It was so hot, the finger inside of him stroking places he never knew could bring him such pleasure. Deep places, secret places. Rin relaxed into the pillow surrendering his body to Seitaro's sure touch his cries becoming needful. The soft sounds were nearly Seitaro's undoing and it was all of his will power not to take him right there in the bath tub. "Ummm," Rin tucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he now understood a part of the pleasure Seitaro claimed at being penetrated, oh, did he understand.

Seitaro pushed his finger in and stroked his member with a slow rhythm Rin feared would drive him mad. Seitaro tried to ignore the tantalizing grip of Rin's tight heat as he plundered the young man's body. "O-Sei...I'm there," Rin cried out spilling into the bathwater. Rin gasped as he sank down in the water shivering as Seitaro removed his finger. The bath was finished in silence and Rin hurried to bed his mind occupied by the blinding pleasure he had found once again in another man's arms. Seitaro was embarrassed to have almost lost himself during training vowing to have more self control. He would not take Rin before a patron. No matter how much he wanted to slide into that tight encasement and hear Rin's cries of fulfillment... He could not.

Seitaro went to bed that night his mind troubled and filled with thoughts of the young man sleeping in the other room a short walk away. Seitaro wanted Rin to accept his life here. He could do no less than train his body to enjoy stimulation while at the same time preparing him for the pain. For that was a part of it. Seitaro wished he could make this transition easier for Rin. As sleep stole his ability to think Seitaro began to form a plan. Not for him, but for Rin.

*-*

Rin watched in fascination as a young patron entered the suit. He paused and Rin had a moment to appreciate the neat appearance and long dark hair that framed a handsome face with wickedly mischievous eyes. At first glance Rin thought the eyes were black, but upon closer inspection he saw that they were deep brown with lighter brown points around the outer rim. His full mouth curved upward and Rin gasped to have been caught staring. "No problems little Orchid," The voice fell over him like velvet as the patron came over to stand fully in front of him. "I am as intrigued by you. You are very beautiful." Rin turned scarlet and lowered his head. When he looked down he realized that his legs were exposed through the part in his robe. Rin sat the book he had been reading down in mortification. Rin was quick to hide his legs yanking the soft satin robe closed he avoided meeting the patron's eyes. "I am Rei, and you must be Rin."

"Y...Y... Yes sir," Rin had to force the words to leave his mouth. Rin squealed when Rei moved the robe aside exposing his legs again. The action was brisk and Rin wondered if he should not have hidden himself from the Patron. Warm hands traveled up his calves then his thighs pushing them apart. Somewhere Rin heard a mewling whimper that he refused to admit came from him. Rin felt his entire body flush scarlet when Rei glanced between his legs at his manhood. The light of appreciation in Rei's eyes brought about such terror that Rin's throat seemed to close not allowing words to easily pass. But he had to speak, perhaps Rei did not know... "S...S...Sir? I... am s..s...still in tra...training," Rin choked back tears. He knew his feelings were wrong,. He should be available for any patron that had a desire for him. He had become accustomed to Seitaro, used to him. He knew he should welcome the Paron but he could not help the fear that threatened to strangle him. Rin sighed as his body began to respond to the warm, gentle hands that explored his legs.

"You are exquisite," Rei murmured he shocked Rin then by moving his legs together and covering him with the white satin. Rei got to his feet and turned around with a bright smile on his face. "You were right, Orchid Seitaro." Rin gasped looking up to see O-Sei looking lovely in a robe of deep blue and violet with white flowers sewn along the hem. Shocking white lace trailed from the sleeves. His hair was gathered in a loose ponytail that hung over his shoulder in an artful arrangement of long locks. "I will bring it up," Rei promised and pulled Seitaro into his arms. Rin wanted to know what O-Sei was right about and what Rei would bring up and to who. He forgot the questions as he watched as Rei treated O-Sei to a deep kiss. Rei's tongue delved into Seitaro's mouth eliciting a small sound of pleasure from O-Sei. "Umm, damn it! That's all I have time for." Rei said pulling away from Seitaro's mouth now red with the pressure of the kiss.

"I am grateful," Seitaro said his soft voice quivering with banked desire as he watched Rei prepare to leave the suite.

"I know," Rei grinned patting Seitaro's bottom. "I'll return later and you can tell me all about it." He turned back to Rin, his dark eyes boring into the young flower. Rin gasped lowering his head. Rei laughed his wink leaving Rin blushing. "We'll get to know one another soon little Orchid Rin." Rei promised as he left the suite. Rin turned questioning eyes to Seitaro who sighed and sat beside him.

"You are wondering why Rei would visit you before your training is done?" Seitaro asked Rin. The nod was all that he expected and he smiled when it was all that he received. "I asked him to come to see you." Seitaro said adjusting his robe. "I was hoping that he would put in his bid to be your first patron. He has never been a first before and it is time I think." His first?! Rin stared at Seitaro as his mind tried to comprehend the words. This was really happening to him. his life, in a little over a month had really changed so much. Not so long ago he wondered where his next meal was coming from, now he had all the food he could need and yet... At what cost?

Rin's mind worked too fast for his heart to keep up. It beat at such a frantic pace he feared that he would begin to hyperventilate. Sure, what Seitaro did to him felt pleasant, but that was a long way away from what a patron would expect... would do. Rin shivered as Seitaro sighed watching the myriad emotions that crossed the young flower's features. "You needn't fear," Seitaro assured Rin. "You are accepting training well, and Rei will be gentle. You will have great pleasure in his arms."

"Pleasure?" Rin asked, large tears leaving his eyes despite his best attempts to hold them back. Seitaro smiled at Rin then pulled his slim legs over his lap allowing the white satin to fall aside exposing Rin to his appreciative gaze. Rin shivered when the cool satin of Seitaro's robes pressed against the backs of his thighs. Seitaro's hands began to brush through the rapidly growing locks of hair on Rin's head. Rin sighed and leaned on Seitaro's shoulder wrapping his arms around the older man in a loose embrace. Rin turned his face up to question Seitaro further and was met with soft lips pressed against his own. Rin sighed when Seitaro's tongue traced lazy circles around his lips; his mouth opening to admit the soft appendage.

Seitaro thought nothing of training and concentrated on the lush mouth underneath his own. Rin capitulated to his desire in Seitaro's arms gasping for air when Seitaro moved down to his neck placing soft kisses at the point of his pulse beating strong as his urge grew. Seitaro pulled back and sat Rin away from him, his own hands trembling at the feat. "As much as I wish otherwise, I can not be your first."

"You wish..." Rin began but paused when a slim finger was pressed against his lips.

Seitaro looked away from Rin for a moment hoping to collect his composure at the open gaze of the young man before him. "I did the best I could do which was to ensure that you would receive some pleasure at your blossoming."

"Blossoming?" Rin asked his cheeks red as he admitted, if only to himself, that he would rather Seitaro be his first and only.

"Your first penetration," Seitaro explained hi words coming fast so at to not give Rin time to panic. "It will hurt, but with Rei, maybe not so much. He is gentle even to us experienced flowers. I know he will take extra care with you." Rin nodded and wished he could retire for the night, but he knew that they had not gone over anything new. Would Seitaro put another finger inside of him? "You are tired, or overwrought." Seitaro smiled. "More likely both," Seitaro laughed softly. "Training is left at the discretion of the trainer." Seitaro said with a gentle smile at his young acolyte. "Get some rest. We can continue tomorrow. Just remember all that you have learned. Oh, and, you did well submitting to the patron today. Even amidst your fear and confusion you allowed him to spread your legs," Seitaro nodded as Rin blushed.

Rin looked curiously at Seitaro wondering at the strange light of sadness in his eyes. Then he sighed and hurried from the room. Seitaro watched him go glad that he had spoken the truth. It was more than he could ever say of Dani. Even at his blossoming, Mochizuki had to exert pressure to get the flower to open to him. Dani had not consciously closed his legs, but he had been nervous, and frightened. Mochizuki had left bruises forcing the pale legs apart. Seitaro flinched away from the memory of the brutal claiming. He would do all he could to ensure that his gentle Rin would not suffer so.

*-*

Rin walked along the garden paths near the fountain his senses swarmed by the lushness of his new life. The old Rin, the Rin who had lived in poverty, and been bartered to the Yakuza to pay his family's debts was dead now. He died on the streets of Osaka. Died of starvation. This Rin, the Rin of fine clothes and delicate food; the Rin of orchid perfume oil and deliberate pleasure, this Rin would do all that he could to ensure that Seitaro-Kun would be proud. O-Sei-Chan, who had done so much for him.

Rin looked to the rest of his training vowing to swallow his trepidation and learn all he could in the arts that Seitaro could teach him. Rin paused sitting on the fountain as a return of his fear made his knees weak. He thought he smelled peony and looked up to see Jin standing beside him wearing a red robe with golden flowers embroidered throughout. "It is normal."

"Normal?" Rin asked surprised to see Jin in other than white. But, he thought, he should have known Jin would have 'blossomed' by now.

"Even I felt it, though I tried to hide it. During training, I thought Li-Han would lose patience with me." Jin sat beside Rin. "It is really not all that bad."

"But, Mochizuki..." Rin paused afraid to go on, then he remembered his vow to be brave for Seitaro. "He did not hurt you?"

Jin offered a wide smile that calmed Rin's burgeoning fear. "Li-Han told me to spread my legs wide and relax. I knew that I would get no pleasure from Mochizuki, so I was not afraid. He has a large body and is not gentle, but he is not cruel." Jin shook his head. "He is unskilled and prideful. It bothers him that the other patrons are more popular than he is. Li-Han told me this."

"How does Li-Han know?" Rin asked his brow furrowed as he looked at Jin. Rin dipped his hands into the cool water of the fountain then sighed afraid to get the white satin wet for it would cling to his slim body.

"Li-Han is smart, he sees things that others miss." Jin sighed at the fear he had at first harbored for his suite-mate. "Mochizuki penetrated with such force because he is less than average size. For his large body, his penis is smaller than all the others. He uses our cries of pain to let him know that we can feel him. That is why he chooses so often to be the first of the new flowers. The other patrons feel bad for him and allow it."

A horrible realization struck a blow to Rin's growing confidence. "So, even though Rei will ask for me, they will give me to Mochizuki?" Rin said feeling his heartbeat triple.

"I do not know," Jin said and placed a soft hand under Rin's chin to lift his head. "Do not weep, little flower. I did not mean to upset you." Jin whispered then pressed his lips to Rin's. Rin gasped when he felt Jin's tongue enter his mouth. He responded on instinct, just as Seitaro had taught him, kissing the other boy with desperate fervor that frightened him. Rin pushed away his eyes wide as he stared at Jin. "I will have you, I think. After you have blossomed. I look forward to it." Jin chuckled as he got to his feet and left Rin alone. He passed Seitaro on the way to his room and nodded in greeting. Jin paused when he saw the guarded look on Seitaro's face. Saying nothing more, Jin left the two alone.

"Come along Rin, there is much to learn." Seitaro said reaching for Rin's hand. Rin got to his feet his eyes roaming the beautiful man he had come to know so well. Reaching out, Rin took his hand and followed Seitaro into their suite silent as he stared ahead. He would be brave, for O-Sei.


	13. Squires 3

Honey Glayzed 13

Whoops, Talia is a Pegasus, not a Unicorn I think in chapter 10, or 11, I made a mistake.

Squires: 3

Ryan emerged from where he had hidden in the tent to see bandages being applied. He had been shoved in a tent by Millian just as the first demon had emerged. All he heard after that was screams and ringing metal. Where was Rain? His sister's squire, was he alright? Ryan saw Rain pacing while Bikky got what looked like metal shards removed from his foot. "Damn demon!" Bikky's foul mouth exploded. "If I could bring the bastard back and slice his head off again, I would." Count D dropped three pieces into a pan and began to repair the muscle and skin.

"Bikky, mouth," Count D fussed in a perfect imitation of Ryo. "It's alright, you did very well." Count D commended him. His impressed manner was indeed genuine. Even with his foot injured Bikky had fought on, keeping Tom at his back, Bikky defended the camp with the skill that D knew would make the ancient beast Laton smile.

"Thank you," Bill and Tom said together as it was Bill's arm that would have been punctured if Bikky had not leaped in front of him.

"My brother likes using his body as a shield," Rain kicked Bikky softly in the behind once he was assured that Count D was done.

"Sure as hell beats the alternative," Bikky muttered out of Count D's hearing. He mussed Rain's hair then headed off into his tent. He would sleep well tonight he was sure. The first night watch set up as the rest of the group went into the tents. Ryan crawled back into his tent previously shared with Corvin, now shared with Kenneth. Ryan was shaken, but full of admiration for his friends. Throughout the night, every four hours, the sound of the night watch changing would wake him, but when he slept, he slept very well knowing that he was well looked after.

Break

"So," Zarro sat upon his lounge with his head propped upon his hand. He leaned back eating several pieces of roasted meat on a bed of vegetables with a few flowers thrown in for extra fiber. Nari stood before the king his sides heaving as he had just delivered a traumatized Corvin to his parents. "Even after he was offered a second chance at his squire shield, Corvin refused to go back?"

"Yes, I explained that the demons were more powerful due to the presence of the higher order," Nari sighed. Being friends with Corvin's older brother, he felt horrible that the smaller young man had still been trembling as they headed back. Nari feared for his pelt if the boy lost his bladder again. "He is beyond..." Nari shook his head unsure how to describe the sheer terror that left the young man shaken and unable to even speak. The violent shake of his head had been an unequivocal 'no'.

"You should head back now," Zarro pushed his empty platter away for a servant to cart off to be cleaned. "Before it starts."

"Before what starts, your majesty?" Nari asked afraid the king was having another one of his 'moments'.

"It seems we have company," Zarro smiled. His body stretched and Nari stepped back as a full sized white lion got to his feet and flexed his wings.

"Company?" Nari asked assuming his true shape as well. Zarro smiled and patted Nari's rump sending him from the balcony. Nari did not look back as he decided that the high king's smile was actually quite scary. He could still feel raised flesh along his skin as he flew back to his knight and their shared duty.

Break

Sunrise, Jhaymes stomped out of his tent to see Leon standing guard a large smile on his face. "What are you grinning about?" Leon raised a brow at the surly greeting. "I'll bet you had a good night before your shift."

"Awe, is Dumpling still mad at you?" Leon cooed until Jhaymes' glower made him feel extra warm.

"It's warmer out here," Jhaymes kicked a small pile of snow. "Than it is in there," Jhaymes pointed at his tent. "I just tried to kiss him and nearly got my lip bitten. He can be so...stubborn. How do you get D to lay off when he is in a snit?"

Leon stood for a moment thinking. "Sometimes, I just let him have it out," Leon laughed a bit. "He throws things at me, usually a shoe, or a lamp,sometimes, plates and cups, once I thought he would throw T-Chan, but he was heavily pregnant and couldn't lift him." Leon seemed to shuddered at the remembrance of pure rage Count D had treated him too. "Pregnant and moody, now that's a combination. Just be glad your dumpling is human and can't do that." Jhaymes thought of George. Such would be deadly combination. "He has thrown things at me before, but this is different, he just refuses to speak to me, or he makes these comments... I want to make love to him, but his eyes turn me away before I can even approach him."

"What did you do?" Leon asked looking into the tent that seemed to have a haze of ice around it coming from the inside even though he knew that Jhaymes had heated it.

"After Zarro told me I was coming on this mission, Sweetheart did not understand, so he confronted the king and got sent along with us," Jhaymes recapped what had happened. Leon nodded as he had been aware of that from the start. "Well," Jhaymes felt his heart tremble at the argument they had the first night out here. No matter how he catered to George, the man would not see reason. "I told him that I was a knight and that it was my duty to answer to my king, even to the cost of my life. What we were dealing with was beyond the scope of human reasoning and that he should not try to interfere." Leon cringed a bit knowing George's temperament. "He said that I promised him forever. I had no right to throw my life away. I simply said that I was a fool in love and did not have my priorities straight in my head."

"You didn't..? Leon gasped his eyes had gone rounder and rounder as Jhaymes had continued to explain.

"That's when the ice started," Jhaymes dropped down to sit right in the snow his head hung low. "I miss him so much, we sleep beside each other, but not with each other." Jhaymes blinked a few times but tears still escaped. "Even if we did not make love, he would let me hold him. At the moment I would be satisfied if he would just look at me. My world is ending and I don't know what to do," Leon placed a hand on Jhaymes shoulder as the phoenix knight wept. He thought of the fights he had with Count D. "You think if I told Zarro that I refused to do a mission, got sentenced with insubordination and treason, the penalty of which is death, he would be happy. But the fight started because I risked my life. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose him." Jhaymes continued to weep. "I would gladly die for him if that's what he wanted..."

"Insubordination... treason," Jhaymes and Leon turned around to see George wrapped in his heavy cloak his mouth hanging open. "Death sentence?" Jhaymes hung his head unable to meet George's beautiful eyes.

"When a knight is sent into battle," Leon explained it as he had understood it when he was knighted. He recalled the heady sensation he had felt kneeling in front of Zarro pledging to serve and protect his world and this one. "It is more than our lives at stake, but the souls of millions. Of Dae had succeeded in obtaining Soofu Z or her child, imagine the power he would gain. The havoc he could wreak upon the earth. Think of the lives that would have been lost if he had gotten his hands on Aoi, the Kami sovereign." George thought back to all the missions that he knew of that Jhaymes had gone on. "Retrieving Feng from China, so that he could wed Huang, there were demons from the onset out to capture or kill the birds. The symbols of life and rebirth, the meaning of which is..."

"Stop!" George placed his hands over his ears, his eyes overflowing. His cheeks were chilled with the aftermath of wetness turning them bright red as he stood before Jhaymes and Leon shaken. How often had Jhaymes saved him? The world? He was married to a knight, not just any knight, but an Arcadian knight. The meaning of which was just now starting sink in to him.

"You are my treasure," Jhaymes got to his feet he reached out to George, but feared to be rejected. George sobbed aloud his heart tearing at the hesitation in his husband. He loved him! He loved Jhaymes with all that was within him. George stumbled forward falling into Jhaymes' arms their lips met with unbound passion.

Leon smiled turning to walk away. "My work here is done," He said with a smile when he saw Count D waiting for him.

Break

"He does not know you are home, does he?" Daphnus sat leaned back in his chair after his original surprise at the king's announcement. Zarro grinned as his high prince chuckled. "He's also betting that I am not here. My son is, after all, out on the trial as well. Certainly we would coddle them more and protect them more. They would do the trials for show only."

"Of course," Zarro agreed his large body shaking with laughter. "Now, the question of the hour is," Zarro licked his lips then placed a small kitten on the pillow next to him. "Should I actually be here when he arrives?"

"That depends,"Daphnus appeared to be thinking long and hard. Nestoir rolled his eyes afraid that Daphnus would go off on a tangent. "How bored are you?"

"Not that bored," Zarro licked a paw. "Oh princes and princesses of Arcadia will you protect me and helpless family?" The assembled royale broke into laughter.

Break

Gustav folded his arms while the squires before he and his band mates all discussing their travel plans. Talia leaned next to Bill over the uncurled map with a sigh. She did not know how he did it. They had been out here with little opportunity to bathe and he looked so good. His eyes were such a delicate shade of brown with soft porcelain skin. High cheekbones, almost like an elf, but with a human flush that begged to be kissed. Sometimes Talia found herself staring at his ears just to make certain they were not pointed. Humans had no right to be so fine. At first she thought the same of Georgie, but knowing his druid and elvish ancestry made it a little better. Perhaps there was something in his family, but no one could smell anything in him."So, how far apart are his eyebrows from the Aurean River?" Bikky whispered.

"What?" Talia turned bright red and looked at the map. She had been caught staring again. Bill was engrossed with the map spread out and hovering in mid air before them. He had not noticed... Again. Talia sighed her eyes going back to Bill. The way the hood of his cloak framed his face made him more angel than human. Bill moved his hand to point as hr asked a question. His precarious hold on his tea cup slipped. Talia caught it and did not lose a drop. "Let me see your hand," Talia fliped the long, pale hand over. "Such delicate fingers." Gasping, Talia realized that she had spoken aloud. She released his hand. With a display of a fierce blush, she paid close attention to the map. For all of five seconds. Bill flipped his hood back and adjusted his hair. Talia forgot all about the map.

Tom choked to hide his laughter wishing a certain white clad figure would pay as much attention to him. Tom sighed going back to the meeting they were now being included in as they had proven to be remarkably helpful during the battles. Heaven stood next to Bikky, uninvolved with the planning and execution of the trials, but no longer hiding from view. "Normally," Kenneth said gaining Tom's attention. "It could take two days to make it through these woods, but we have to double time it. We have to be where East Olympia meets the Aurean River by tonight. We'll camp there."

"So," Tom leaned in. "How do we get from here..." Tom pointed where the village sank off into the water and the river flowed down into the Aurous sea. "To here?" Tom dragged his finger along until it reached the Tralor Forest outside of E'Ha-o'ena.

"We'll figure something out," Bikky shook his head. "Cover those skinny little fingers," Bikky tapped Bill's hand. Bill frowned but pulled the mitten's over his fingerless gloves. That Pegasus Squire, Talia continued to stare at him. It was unnerving. The last time someone had stared at him in that way, he had wanted to eat him. Bill shuddered wondering if every creature ate humans. How could Bikky, Rain, Ryan and Kenneth sleep near these guys? He was having nightmares about waking up. He was either naked, or being eaten, sometimes both. Talia saw Bill avoiding her gaze and her shoulders dropped.

"Talia,"Shayia placed a slender hand on her shoulder when she seemed on the verge of tears. "What troubles you?"

"Do you think..." Talia looked again to see that Bill was walking beside his brother with Bikky and Rain between them. "Do you think he does not like me because I am not human?"

"He has seen you at your most beautiful," Shayia declared her slanted eyes going over the human shape that Talia assumed. "And he has seen you as a human. If he does not accept you for who you are, then he does not deserve you. I do not think he avoids you because of your form. I have watched him as well. He does not know what you want."

"What I want..." Talia hefted hr pack walking over the area that was too narrow for her or the other equines to pass through in their natural shape.

"Yes, think about it," Shayia had been glad that another female was taking this trek with her group. When her best friend Shawna had gone, she had been the only female. "Every other person that has given him this much attention has stolen from him, licked him, wants to eat him, or sexually violate him."

"I am not sure that I do not qualify for the last group," Talia turned red stealing another glance at Bill.

"Talia," Shayia laughed blushing as well. "Humans are remarkable in their ability to be physical in that way. Not for mating purposes, but fun. He may like it."

"Even if I am not human?" Talia felt a modicum of hope build in her young heart.

"Well Heaven is not human," Shayia said unaware that the creature now being spoken about was hovering as mist above them. "And Tom likes her."

"But he does not know she is not human," Talia joined the group with a shiver at the sigh that Heaven emitted. "I wonder if he would avoid her like Bill avoids me if he did know what she truly was."

"I wonder," Heaven said aloud Talia and Shayia both stood stunned to see a drop of crimson travel over Heaven's cheek. "You girls had better hurry. They are ready." Tom looked over to smile at Heaven only to find the snow white beauty gone.

-

"You guys tired yet?" Ryan nodded when Orlan asked the question. "A few more leagues and we can shift so you guys can mount up. We can carry you to our camp site." Ran hoped that his sister was not being put to such hard labor. He was so tired of shivering he would sit on top of a fire if he thought it would help. His stomach had been grumbling for the last hour and sleeping while walking was a talent he feared he would soon develop. Ryan gasped when he thought that he could not go on. Just as he was about to fall, Bikky placed a hand on his arm.

"There should be enough room for one to shift, if you can control it." Bikky looked to Orlan. "Can you make yourself the size of a regular horse?"

"I can try," Orlan hedged looking at Ryan. "But I don't know how long I can maintain it. Keeping to my human form took me at least two months. Keeping a smaller size would be nearly impossible. But I will try." Orlan closed his eyes and inhaled. At first his form wedged him in between two trees. Inhaling was impossible and he tried to shift down to a smaller size. He succeeded with his second attempt.

"But who gets to ride?" Talia looked to Bill hoping the mount was for him.

"Well, Ryan is turning a severe shade of blue," Rain said looking at their friend. He had grown up his entire life is LA, so he was not used to cold temperatures. Being out in it for over twelve hours every day was taking it's toll on him. They were supposed to see the group safely from one palace to another.

"I guess we should nominate and vote," Shayia said while Orlan went down to a more horse-like stature.

"I will suggest Bill," Talia was quick to say.

"Nein, I decline," Bill shook his head. "I am fine, but Bikky is right. Ryan..."

"Yes," Ryan nodded letting Bill know that he had the right name. He was that the fluffy rock stars was indeed doing well. Surely he had to be ready to drop. "I am from LA, I go to school with Bikky and Rain."

"You look exhausted, please," Georg patted Orlan's back for the large creature had often carried him. "We are fine." Ryan nodded thinking again of his sister. Hoping, as they headed out again on their journey, that she was not being put through such difficult trials as he was.

Break

Julie sighed sinking up to her chin in silken, fragrant bubbles. Reaching out a hand she picked up a small berry. After allowing it's cold, juicy sweetness to slide around her mouth, Julie leaned forward to allow for the page to wash her back and her hair. She could definitely get used to the life of a princess. Sure Andy was a bit hurried in her attempts to get the group to perform the dance steps correctly, but it would all be worth it. She was working very hard to please her squire. Oh Rain, Julie thought with a small smile while a sigh left her to shift the bubbles in front of her.

Julie was just wrapping in a fluffy robe when a knock sounded at her door. "My lady," Niri hurried inside with a long dress. "You must be ready, all the ladies are being taken to the war tower behind the throne."

"War tower?" Julie's heart began to pound in her chest at the panic she could sense in the young page. "Why are we going to a war tower?"

"The palace," Niri blinked back tears thinking of her older brother and sister out old enough to join their knights in battle while she hid with the women and children. "It is under siege." Niri pulled her away from the balcony in her room, but not before Julie got a glimpse of the swarm of darkness encroaching across the once pristine land of Arcadia.

"What are those?" Julie fought bile not fighting as her robe was removed and replaced with the dress. Rain, Rain was out there!

"Demons, My lady," Niri fought back a scream.

"But Rain," Julie grabbed his shield as she was dragged from the room. "Rain is supposed to be on his way here."

"Well," Niri ran down the hall holding tight to Julie's hand. "We better get going so the knights can lock this place down. The sooner they go to work the sooner they can clear this up. As of right now, over ten thousand demons stand in the way of our newest squires and safety." Julie began to weep as Niri made the sign of blessing that opened the door to the grand throne room. "May they be safe," She shoved Julie inside and stepped through into darkness. Closing the door, she saw that the children and Carol were already inside with Lord D. As their guards were Lady Aurora and Soofu D.

Soofu W was there clinging tight to lady Alera. "Little one please," Alera peeled his fingers from her shirt. "I must go." Soofu W whimpered. "I will defeat them, you will see." Soofu W collapsed in tears as she left the safety of th war tower to battle the monster he had watched defeat his father.

Break

Kenneth paused, was it him? No, he looked around to see the other squires all stop. The ground was shaking. "Attack?" Tom asked holding Bill's arm. Rain closed his eyes inhaling deeply. "Demons are here," He said after a moment. "Not the ones we killed, but further ahead, towards the Arcadian Palace." Rain stopped talking and looked up. His eyes glazed at the magnificent sight that greeted him. Glimmering through the sunlight, barely visible through the leaves of the heavy, snow-capped canopy of the Ilum woods, were shining crimson scales with a tinting of gold. Rain dashed to a tree and scurried up. He unwound his belt shining the mirrored side up then down relaying the image to the Talia on the branch below him. She twisted her mirror down showing the rest of the group on the ground. Rain peered up at the large beast.

"One dragon, huge as he is," Bikky said looking at Laton as he coasted overhead. "Is not enough to make the entire woods shake."

"You're right," Jhaymes said coming beside him. He too watched in awe as a green wing crested next to him.

In flight formation behind the king was a white dragon, gold, torquoise, then so many variations and colors. Too many to see and all heading towards the large palace, the jewel of Arcadia. Talia and Rain continued to gaze up through the trees. No words known to Rain could describe the shaking of his entire being at the mass of scales and claws that soared overhead. Even through the mirror, his eyes were blinded by the sight of the flashing metallic scales glinting in the sun. The tree shook and Rain gripped it. He looked down to Talia where she clung as well. Jumping down to the ground Rain shook his head."Its a whole fleet," Rain breathed the words out shoving his pack on his back. "We have to move."

"Right," Bikky jogged to keep up with the rest of the group. "A few more leagues aught to give us enough room to really get moving."

"Aught," Ryan laughed from his perch atop a much smaller Orlan. "You sound just like Ryo."

"Right about now," Bikky laughed as he ran. "This sounds like Ryo." Bikky began a series of high pitched moans.

"Eew, Bikky," Rain threw a wadded up ball of snow at his brother. "The last thing I need to think about right now is what our parents are doing on their vacation." Bikky was still chuckling as they made it through to clearer ground. Though he was smiling, he was glad that his parents were not at the palace right now. Whatever they were doing, he did not want them harmed. Dee would die protecting Ryo and Ryo would die protecting Dee. The two were bound to each other. Bill eyed Tom then stood back as the Equines assumed their true shape. "Talia is the smallest," Rain whispered to Bill as she stood next to Shayia, the unicorn was indeed taller and broader than Talia.

"Then, as she has been," Kenneth lifted Bill and sat him on her back. "She should carry the lightest." Bill gasped to be so briskly handled. Tom, next in the weight was placed on Shayia while Orlan and Milian took Georg and Gustav. Bill wished they would warn him before just picking him up. True there was a crunch on time, but seriously, he was not a doll.

"But you are as pretty as one," Bill slapped out at Mihnea catching him across the cheek.

"Away from me," Bill frowned at the vampire. Talia stepped back. Bill had to hold on as the great white beast reared up on her hind legs kicking out at Mihnea.

"Umm," Mihnea licked his lip, his cheek barely felt the sting of the strike from the slender human. "Your blood smells even better when it heats. Careful young one, you have been marked. But I will carry out my fathers wishes, and _he_ shall not have you."

"He?"Bill asked when Talia regained her footing.

"That demon full of evil intent and vile lust," Mihnea frowned and for a moment Bill forgot to wonder how the creature was out in broad daylight. "It comes with age," Again Mihnea made no secret of reading Bill's mind.

"So," Talia's voice carried on the wind as the group set out and they ran the woods. She raised her wings high keeping Bill secure from the rushing of the wind. They pressed into his back. "Your father's wishes are that Bill remain safe?"

"Why do you doubt? He gave his word to the Wind Rider."Mihnea laughed as he floated beside them. "As long as the song bird sings," Mihnea looked to where Rain soared on his wind currents dodging the trees and large boulders. "And you?" Mihnea coasted still beside them. "Will you grace me with your voice? I have never heard it fresh, only from mechanical devices."

"You like my singing?" Bill gasped, amazed that such a person would even listen to him. Mihnea said nothing more, but vanished into the canopy overhead.

Break

The counsel grew quiet at the approach of the king. The gait was deliberate. Each step measured, the sound of his small human feet jangling with the clank of jewels against the shining silver armor. He carried in his hand the gleaming steel of an Arcadian blade the hilt the carved pewter head of a snarling lion with bright cerulean jewels for eyes and carved ivory for teeth. The sword was old, but shone as if minted just this very day. Zarro's coal black hair was pulled back with a jeweled clasp. "Your majesty," Daphnus bowed low. "You are well to come to this counsel of impending war. But dare I question the manner of your arrival?"

"As high prince it is your right," Zarro spoke soft to the awe of the gathered crowd so used to the king's boisterous manner and cheerful air.

"We are able to handle this skirmish," Andy curtsied with great respect to the high King, her abundant curls tamed with the stiletto that symbolized her readiness to battle. "There is no need for you to dirty your hands with demon blood. The palace is secure."

"And I will trust you to see to it," Zarro stood still for a moment and he looked over head when the fleet of dragons shook his home as they landed in the courtyard. All but two, Laton and Torcha flew a direct path to the balcony of the war tower. Safe in the hidden room behind the throne, the children and Kami's were kept with their guards. "Laton and I have other matters at hand."

"Other matters?" Nestoir asked before Daphnus could open his mouth. "Yes, I am sure you do. Dressed as you are."

"Make safe the Lion throne," Zarro commanded stepping back to the balcony with Laton. The dragon assumed his true shape and Torcha stood back watching her husband. Victoria at her side watched in silence, her gown brushing the floor as she placed a kiss upon her husband's cheek.

"Where do you go your majesty?" Nestoir asked when the king mounted Laton's back.

"Surely if the one will attack here, the other will go for the jewel," Zarro said a hint of his old indecipherable parables in his tone. "Let one have the chair, he will take the crown."

"Then where do you go?" Nestoir repeated fearing the king would risk his life. "No where, as high prince I will go for you!"

"You will defend this palace as you are bid," Zarro slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "This is my enemy and not yours."

"Where do you go majesty?" Andy asked tears falling from her eyes as she separated her husband from the ruler of these lands. Daphnus looked between them all his mind active. As they stood, a mass amount of demons approached the very gates of the palace by way of East Olympia.

"My lady Andromache," Zarro called down to her. She stood in her armor her sword at the ready. It shone silver in the light her bright purple jewels highlighted against her dark skin. "I trust you will heed my orders and allow none to touch the Lion throne.

"Of course," Andy stood upon Laton's claw when the dragon would have lifted off into the sky. "But please, just tell us where you are going."

Zarro smiled down at his high princess. "You, child, are surely my joy," He told her after a moment of silent contemplation. "But I must leave you to your duty to this kingdom and know that you will not fail. For as this fiend seeks to satisfy his lust for power and pleasure another seeks a different coup. And if that chosen hill should be overrun it spells the end for us all. I go where I am needed child." Zarro declared when Victoria and Torcha pulled her from the dragon's mighty claw. With a flex of his wings he ascended from the balcony. "I go to Jerusalem." Laton turned and flew off bearing the high king of Arcadia.

Break

Tired young squires and their cargo of precious youths fell to the banks of the Auréan river. The sun hung low on the horizon soon to set for the day. "You are not quite done yet," Jhaymes said his compassion evident in his voice. "Set up a few tents, sleep as many as four to save time if you must, but once the sun leaves, the temperature will drop, you must have a fire going."

"Fire," Bill nodded his entire body trembling with cold and exhaustion. "Yes, a fire would be good."

"A tent," Tom ripped his cloak off and tossed it over his brother. "A tent where he can be warmed."

"We'll see to it," Talia leaped to her feet. She ignored the pains of her own body as she worked to free the knots in the hastily tied packs. "Get the snow cleared, pile wood, make a fire."

"Talia," Shayia said with a calm voice. "We will see to it." Shayia smiled then handed her cloak to Tom. "I will make some tea for you while you wait."

"We'll help," Bill got to his feet reluctant to take off the extra covering. "The sooner we are done, the sooner we can all rest." Tom looked at his baby brother and nodded his head. Georg was a little surprised to see the one om often called cuddles showing such strength of will. The camp began to bustle. As the sun sank away bringing with it a dark, damp night, a roaring fire flared to life while several large tents, pieced together by the many smaller ones took shape. They all gathered around a pot of hearty vegetable stew with plenty of beans and rice.

"Are you alright?" Rain asked Bill as he cupped his hot bowl of stew and toasted bread. Bill nodded his body no longer wracked with tremors. "You're pale."

"I'm always pale," Bill chuckled then yawned.

"You have not been sleeping?" Rain observed. For the night the four of them, Bill, Tom, Bikky and Rain would be in one tent. Orlan, Ryan and Milian would be another while Georg, Gustav and Kenneth were in another. Heaven had agreed to stay in with Shayia and Talia for the night.

"I think I will tonight," Bill stood and handed his hardly touched food off to Tom.

"Eat!" Tom forced the bowl back into your hand. "You'll freeze if you do not have enough energy and if you lose weight."

"I'm not hungry," Bill shook his head reluctant to admit that he feared sleeping for the voice was constant now. Even when he was awake. It was to the point of begging him to submit. To allow him to experience the touch of the darkness. When he closed his eyes for more than a few moments it to see himself bent over with a man over him, or on his back or... "I just want to lie down."

"A few more bites then," Rain urged his eyes shrewd as he looked at the wan rocker. It was a look he well recognized for at one time he too was terrorized by his own dreams.

Bill nodded accepting the bowl. Talia was at his side watching the spoon as it was brought to his mouth a few more times. When half the bowl was gone Bill dropped it. "Why must you stare so?" He said to her and went into the tent. Talia choked holding in a sob at his words.

"It's just stress," Rain assured her. "He is tired, things will seem alright in the morning, I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Tom asked holding on to Rain's arm as he made his way into the tent.

"He dreams of it," Rain said. "If I can cover him with me, my will can join with his. Together we can force Florian away...I hope."

"What do you mean cover him with you?" Bikky asked not sure if his brother could handle such a task. Count D had told them about the manifestation of Chi. He used it as he healed. It could also be used as a weapon and as protection. It was similar to what Vlad had done, only his protection was physical. Did Rain have enough peace of mind to offer mental guarding? Especially if it meant getting close to another male.

"I will sleep beside your brother tonight," Rain took a deep breath. "It will be my will that he not be bothered, that he sleep. My will is strong, Florian can not overcome me."

"Can you abide to stay near him?" Tom feared for his brother being harmed if Rain should have nightmares.

"He is no threat to me," Rain spoke the truth. Bill began to scream inside the tent. The three of them rushed inside to see him holding his head and weeping.

"Leave me alone!" Bill screamed. "I don't want it. I don't want to see it! I don't want any of it!"

"And you don't have to," Rain pulled Bill into his arms. "It's alright." Rain soothed patting Bill's back with a strength that he had gained from Bikky, from Ryo, from Dee. All of training had come down to this moment. He could not allow Florian to torture his friend and he would not allow Dae to lay one filthy finger upon him. "You're alright, I've got you."

"Tomi," Bill whimpered reaching round Rain for his brother. Tom was there in an instant.

"I'm here cuddles," Tom patted Bill's head. "It will be alright, you have a strong will, stubborn to a fault. As long as you have that he can't touch you. I'll help them. We'll all fight."

"I will too," Bill nodded wiping his cheeks.

"You're exhausted," Rain pushed Bill back into a sleeping then crawled into one next to his. So close their sides were touching Rain looked over. "Now go to sleep. If he wants you, he'll go through me."

"And me," Tom lay on his brother's other side.

"And me," Bikky lay beside Rain. Close throughout the night the four boys slept. Bill without nightmares.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes**. I hope you are enjoying this series. It has taken some odd turns I know. But as the children age, so will the adventures. How will they get down the icy river and through the Tralor Forest? What awaits them at the House of Stone and Light? What will they find as they reach their goal of safety at the Arcadian Palace? Stay tuned (chuckle) and all will be answered as soon as possible. Please feel free to leave comments.

Below you will find the next chapter, chapter 5 of Orchid. I hope you are enjoying that as well.

**Orchid**

**Chapter 5**

This was maddening, Rin thought. His body temperature had risen to unbelievable heights and still Seitaro caressed him. Did he not see? Could he not tell that Rin was on the verge of a complete breakdown. "O...O-Sei, please," Rin gasped as Seitaro touched his thighs, his calves, his bottom, his stomach, but his aching erection that wept with need onto his now smooth skin, Seitaro ignored.

Seitaro glanced at Rin trying to force the anger he had felt at seeing the smaller boy in Jin's arms, kissing him so thoroughly, from his mind. "You want me to touch you?" Seitaro asked licking a burning trail from Rin's knee to his upper, inner thigh. Rin nodded unable to do more than gulp. The feel of the satin sheets on Seitaro's bed inflaming his sensitized skin even more. "I am touching you." Rin nearly sobbed his frustration peaked beyond anything he had ever had to endure at the hot breath that caressed him. "Do you not feel my hands?" Seitaro asked he squeezed the firm globes of Rin's bottom. They seemed to fit his hands perfectly. "My mouth?" Seitaro licked small circles on the inner thigh nearest him holding the quivering appendage still for his stimulation.

"Please, more, O-Sei-Chan, more," Rin begged lifting his hips. His body so hot as to be termed feverish. Rin's mind succumbed to his body, nothing more than a mass of quivering need.

"And what part of training is this?" Seitaro and Rin both gasped at the soft tone Rei used as he sat on the bed.

"Excuse me?" Seitaro asked unsure if he had forgotten an appointment, or if this was one of Rei's random visits. If it were he would have gladly suggested that he see Kenji and Kouji, both of them had been eager to see the youngest patron.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Rei said close to Seitaro's ear. "Look at him," Rei commanded and Seitaro felt a pang of regret at the sight of his usually shy suite mate that hid even his legs from view; now writhing on the bed so far gone with need as to not care who saw him. Seitaro gasped and reached for Rin. Though he was helpless to his need, embarrassment turned his face crimson and tears leaked from his tightly closed eyes. Rei closed his hand over Seitaro's and together they stroked the turgid member. It did not take long. Seitaro leaned over sucking a tempting nipple in his mouth while Rei latched on to the other. Rin lay on the bed his body undulating to the shared rhythm of the two men. Rin's mouth opened on a silent cry as his body spilled copious amounts of cream onto their joined hands.

Rin lay unmoving as a contrite Seitaro took a soft, scented cloth and cleaned him, then he rinsed it in a bowl of fragrant water and cleaned first Rei's hand, then his own. "Is, is there anything you wish of me?" Seitaro asked Rei unable to meet the patron's eyes.

"Yes, alone," Rei sighed then looked at Rin who still panted upon the bed. "Please excuse us." Rin nodded forcing his body to move. He got up from the bed and pulled his robe around his body. He looked back into the room to see Rei with his hand on Seitaro's shoulder. Rin sighed then headed into the bathing chamber, a long soak would do wonders. Seitaro sat on his couch with his head bowed as Rei shut the door firm making sure that they were alone with the conversation. "Since when has it been the policy of The Garden that flowers are allowed to discipline other flowers?"

"It is not sir,"Seitaro's voice quivered with the heavy remorse and regret that he feared would crush him.

"What should you do if you note a flower breaking a rule?" Rei asked his voice low as he watched Seitaro pale.

"Report it to an animal or directly to a patron," Seitaro answered again his voice unsteady.

"And what did the little bud do to garner punishment?" Rei asked sure that it could not have been a large infringement for Rin was a shy boy, very disinclined to break any rules.

"I... Saw..." Seitaro recalled the sight of Rin with Jin over him, their mouths together and the flare of jealousy he had felt. If anyone had broken a rule, it was him. Jealousy had no place in The Garden. They were available to the patrons and each other in a circuitous world of pleasure. "Nothing." Seitaro closed his mouth.

"Get to your feet Orchid Seitaro and lift your robes." Rei demanded and Seitaro obliged baring his bottom to Rei. Seitaro gasped as the palm of Rei's hand came down hard on his exposed flesh. "That's all, lower your robes." Rei's voice was devoid of harshness as he looked at the hand print on the pale skin before him. " Remember Orchid Seitaro. Teach him to appreciate the pleasure that he can experience, not fear it. Or do you want him lost to his own fears, like Dani?" Seitaro mentally cringed admitting that Rei's reminder of his past failings were more of a punishment than his sore bottom.

"I do not," Seitaro broke into sobs. How could he explain that he had become infatuated? It was the greatest taboo in their world. But Rin was different from any flower he had ever known, sweet and shy. Adorable in every way and his grasp of the sensual arts was cute in his deference to Seitaro.

"Then let this be the last time we have this conversation." Rei said with a heavy sigh. Planning to visit soon, he kissed Seitaro. Their tongues mingled and Seitaro melted into Rei's arms glad to have received such a light punishment. At least ten palms and no dinner was the lightest punishment for abuse of another flower. In his case, he could have been dealt the same as he had given. Stimulation without relief. His gratitude was shown in the openness of his body, his mouth. Rei could have taken him then, but he backed away. "Go oil his skin, and if he arouses, see to him." Rei said no more. But he left the room after another long gaze at Seitaro that he was too ashamed to meet.

Rin sat up in the tub as he heard the softest rustle of silk. "O-Sei-Chan," Rin tried to smile and Seitaro wondered if the color to his cheeks was from the heated water or his earlier embarrassment. "Did I pass the second test?"

"That was not a test little Orchid Rin," Seitaro said his own cheeks heated. "I am sure Rei came by to speak with us, but he decided against it at the moment." Seitaro paused in the act of removing his outer robe. Why had Rei come into their suite? "Will you come out now?"

"Of course," Rin stood from the sunken pool of fragrant water. He stood still while Seitaro wrapped him in a towel. Seitaro sat Rin on the bed and sat behind him. "My hair has grown." Rin said as Seitaro dragged a brush through the long locks.

"It is lovely," Seitaro said. He brought a few strands to his face and inhaled. It was the same Orchid scent that he wore and yet on Rin... Seitaro closed his eyes savoring the warm scent changed by the aroma of Rin's own making.

"O-Sei-Chan," Rin asked after a moment of no movement behind him. Seitaro opened his eyes and smiled when Rin looked around. "I do not wish to be taken by Mochizuki."

"Dear one, no one does." Seitaro laughed softly. "I have done what I can to aid you. Now lie down on your stomach." Rin obliged relaxing into the comforting softness of his own bed. Rin sighed into the feel of Seitaro's hands gliding over his body with the scented oil. "Your skin is very smooth now, even your feet."

"I use the pumice stone just like you told me," Rin smiled feeling the now familiar hands glide over his body. He closed his eyes lost in the sensations of scent, and soft hands, massage and caress that Seitaro guided him through. Rin sighed and rolled over when instructed. Seitaro smiled at the obvious enjoyment that Rin displayed. Seitaro massaged the front of Rin's body. "I like your hands." Rin sighed closing his eyes. He opened them in shock at the feel of Seitaro's lips upon his own. Rin opened his mouth tasting Seitaro with a tongue that was quickly learning to tantalize. It was quick in moments and slow in others darting into Seitaro's mouth and out. Rin sucked on the tongue that entered his mouth and was gratified to hear Seitaro moan and fall on top of him.

"Soon," Seitaro fumbled with the tie to his remaining robe. "Soon I will teach you to give pleasure with your mouth."

"Teach me now," Rin begged lifting his hips to rub his body against the comforting warmth of his suite mate.

"Are you sure?" Seitaro asked feeling all the blood rush to his cock. He wanted so badly to sink into Rin wet from his pretty lips.

"I want to please you," Rin whispered giving a kiss that could almost be mistaken for chaste if they were not laying naked in bed. Straining against each other Rin wrapped his legs around Seitaro as he deepened the kiss.

Seitaro lifted his mouth from Rin's as tears gathered in his eyes. Rin stared up at him confused. "No, Orchid Rin," Seitaro shook his head and clouds of raven tresses cascaded around them momentarily enchanting Rin. "While I do enjoy the things we do together... Ultimately, your goal is to please the patrons." Seitaro reminded himself of this as well. "I am preparing you to please them."

"I understand," Rin looked away feeling his own tears threaten. He blinked them away reminded of his vow to do whatever he could to repay Seitaro's kindness. "Teach me." Rin watched Seitaro as he climbed off his body. He sat up his eyes traveling the length of Seitaro's pale form. He marveled at the long, thin arms that reached for him.

"Come, take me in hand," Seitaro said closing his eyes with a sigh at the delicate feel of Rin's hand. The frail fingers wrapped around his manhood and he bit back a moan. "Just like that, get comfortable," Rin leaned over Seitaro's lap until he was facing the turgid member he had learned to stroke and enjoyed the feel of. "That's right, now, just a taste." Seitaro instructed. Rin stared at it in his hand, hot and warm, firm yet velvety smooth. He leaned in and was bombarded with the scent of Orchids. Deeply erotic it clouded his senses. All he could think of was pleasing Seitaro. Rin was cautious placing the tip of his tongue on the shaft. Air hissed out of Seitaro's mouth and he leaned his head back with his eyes closed. "Take your time."

Rin explored, trailing his tongue over the pulsing flesh in his hand. He looked at the deep red crown gasping at the clear liquid that sat upon the tip. He darted his tongue out of his mouth to taste it. "Wow," he whispered at the heady rush experienced at the groan Seitaro released.

"Take me in your mouth little Orchid, but not too much," Seitaro remembered the course of their training. This was not about his own pleasure, but making sure that Rin was ready for the patrons. "When you start to choke, stop." Seitaro instructed sure that Rin would gag at the invasion. Rin nodded, eyes closed, he obeyed feeling his jaw stretch. "Use your tongue to stroke me." Rin made an unintelligible sound his mouth fast becoming full of Seitaro's manhood.

It was not a bad taste, Rin thought. It was slightly salty, but with a tangy aftertaste. He wondered if all men tasted the same or if he could memorize this taste as Seitaro alone. His own body showed a remarkable response to the feel of another man in his mouth. Rin lowered his head more. He backed away coughing wondering how Seitaro had taken him and the patron in so deep. "I am sorry," Rin forced the words out when he could again breathe.

"It takes practice, you'll get it." Seitaro assured Rin answering his unspoken question.

"Was it alright?" Rin asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You're doing very well," Seitaro nodded. "Would you like to try again?" Rin nodded his eyes shining at the praise. He was doing it, he really was, he was pleasing Seitaro. He could tell by the blush of color that bloomed in the usually pale cheeks and the glazed eyes that gazed upon him. Rin lowered his head again this time his confidence bolstered by the knowledge of Seitaro's pleasure. "Try... try to swallow while taking me in." Seitaro instructed working hard to quell the moan as Rin's hot little tongue worked over him frenzied almost, but sure. Untried and eager, but learning fast. Rin nodded causing his mouth to slide up and down and Seitaro hitched his hips. Rin gasped as Seitaro brushed against the back of his throat. He tried to swallow, to work it in his mouth but he could not take it in. Lost in his pleasure, Seitaro heard Rin cough again. "I am sorry," he had not meant to thrust into his mouth.

"It's alright," Rin said when he could. "I'll try again," Rin promised and again he pulled Seitaro into his mouth. Sucking gently he swallowed.

"Relax your throat," Seitaro whispered his lips red from his pressing them together. His will was failing him as Rin went down further. "I don't expect you to take me all in the first time." Seitaro said as Rin got a little further and gagged. "That's enough, little one," Seitaro lifted Rin's head. At the sight of the glistening lips, red from the pressure of his own member, Seitaro gasped and lost all thoughts of training. Seitaro pressed their mouths together reveling in their mingled breaths. He could taste himself on Rin's lips and it drove him beyond arousal. He wanted Rin, he wanted him so badly he could almost feel the virgin portal stretching around him.

"Ooh," Rin cried out when Seitaro pushed him down. He could feel the moist weight of Seitaro's body on top of his pressing him into the yielding mattress. "O-Sei..."

"Yes little flower, soon," Seitaro's hands were busy as he searched the night stand for the lubrication. He coated his fingers, "Relax for me little Orchid Rin." Rin gasped, he knew what was coming and thought to prepare. "No, relax," Seitaro coached as his fingers probed for entry into the tight portal of Rin's body. "That's right," Seitaro sighed. His finger made it past the stubborn ring of muscle. "Take a deep breath, that's right... good," Seitaro felt sweat bead on his brow and his hand wavered. So tight, Rin felt so tight. While he rejoiced that he could feel the boy relaxing to his touch he wept at the thought of Mochizuki barging his way in.

"O...O-Sei-Chan," Rin panted. He felt the finger invade his inner sanctum. It was gentle inside of him moving in and out. While the initial sting of entry faded Rin was shocked that it glided inside so easily. Was this what training was all about? Making his body accept sex so easily? Was it really this nice? Rin closed his eyes spreading his legs more for Seitaro.

"I am going to give you another one," Seitaro said as he pressed a second finger inside.

"Umm, that hurts," Rin gasped at the new stretching his bottom did as it attempted to accommodate the second finger.

"Relax," Seitaro begged. "You have to relax. If you can't take my fingers..." Seitaro paused shaking his head at the notion. He saw again Dani underneath Mochizuki crying out in pain shoving against the brutal invasion. "You have to relax."

"Okay," Rin groaned taking several deep breaths. He opened his eyes and saw Seitaro over him, so beautiful, concentrating on the feeling of the inside of his body. "But it hurts," Rin felt a tear slip past the tight closure of his eyes. Seitaro sighed and removed them. "No, its okay."

"No, that is enough for now," Seitaro leaned down accepting Rin into his mouth. As he sucked he saw Rin thrash under his ministrations. His pale legs quivered as his body heaved and released the pent up climax that tightened his manhood. Seitaro drank it all his own hand bringing satisfaction to his loins. "Rest now little Orchid Rin, I will clean you up and we will try again some other time." Seitaro said his eyes on Rin's face relaxed now in post orgasmic exhaustion. "Let me know if you feel terribly sore tomorrow."

Rin saw Seitaro, so kind and beautiful, gentle and elegant. His long dark hair fell around him while his robes barely clung to his pale skin the obi seeming to be the only thing holding it in place and loosely at best. "You are so graceful, one day, I will be as good as you are." Rin said hoping that his enthusiasm would please Seitaro. Instead he got a sad smile that broke his heart even as he tried to understand.

"I know you will do just fine," Seitaro nodded his hands moving over the soft skin with a scented cloth cleaning him of the lubrication and his release. "I know it." Seitaro kept wiping and listened for the evening of Rin's breathing. When he was sure the boy slept, Seitaro leaned down and pressed their lips together. So soft it could have a been a butterfly that landed on Rin for all that he noticed and yet he sighed in his sleep smiling as the flavor he now associated with Seitaro entered his dreaming brain.


	14. Almost done: Squires

Honey Glayzed 14

Squires : Conclusion( it was supposed to be)

Florian tore through the woods wild as he raged. Kicking a boulder he watched it splinter to his fruitless revenge against this land. He did not know how they were doing it, but those boys, those damnable Arcadian squires were blocking him. Every time he reached out to the boy he was shoved back. Tonight, rather than showing the boy how wonderful it would be with Dae, he was forced to stand in the shadows and watch the camp. What they were doing he could not tell. But if he knew... Florian crept closer to the camp. How were they doing it? How were they pushing him away? They were just kids, useless human teenagers. Florian stepped in closer. Then he saw her. A vision in white cloth walking around the tent. But is wasn't her. He would be able to tell if it were her.

"You are not welcome here," Florian felt the sharp tip of a blade press in to the jugular vein of his human shell. It would be swift, he knew, his death. There was no human around willing to allow him to slide inside. For sure the one who killed him would not offer body. He knew it was female, even as all he saw was a slender hand encased in black leather. "You abide the shadows and make them foul."

"I make them what shadows should be," Florian lowered his voice to a seductive timbre. "You, lady, are lovely."

"Careful to only look," Serina laughed stepping fully into the light of the moon washing over the edge of the woods near the river where the boys were camped. Their sentries passed by in shifts, counter to the shifts of the knights. Heaven marked no trail but her own. Serina sighed, sending a message to the beautiful hybrid through her shadow. Heaven looked down, then vanished into mist in the moonlight. Serina stepped aside when Heaven appeared next to her. "Looks like we have and intruder. Watch him please, I will summon Mihnea. He is on watch tonight."

"Should the squires not deal with him?" Heaven chewed her lip worried that they would not be able to pass a test if the knights took care of the creature wearing a human skin.

"He never actually made it to their camp," Serina sliced Florian's arm with her blade. "And he is not the level E's the children are supposed to be dealing with. This is..."

"You are the minion of that imbecile trying to gain access to the Arcadian Palace," Mihnea's voice reached them long before his form came down as deep red smoke from the trees. "Why are not at his side?"

"I am here of my own will," Florian tried to shake loose of Heaven's hold. The sound of his arm breaking was loud in the deepness of the woods.

"That's not what I asked you," Mihnea said. His smile was chilling in that it bared his fangs gleaming across at Florian. Despite his resolve to obtain the rocker for his master, Florian felt a shiver travel down his spine. "Now let's try again." Mihnea said with the air of the severely aggravated. "Heaven, break the fingers on that hand should he fail to please me with his words." Mihnea indicated the hand attached to the arm she had already injured. Florian looked down in anguish, this human contraption he wore felt pain as keenly as it's natural occupant. "Why are you not at your master's side."

"He did not send me," Florian shook his head. He would not give away his objective, not when he yet had a chance. Florian screamed at the crunch of his fingers. Heaven smiled heeding the nod from Mihnea.

"Other arm, this time make it slow, just break the wrist," Mihnea instructed Heaven as she shifted her hold Florian tried to break free. His wrist snapped. "Well, aim a little higher this time."

Inside the tents Tom sat up when he heard the scream. Bikky sat up as well. "Stay here with them," Bikky got up and shoved into his boots and cloak. "I'll go see." Bikky tumbled out of the tent to see Millian and Orlan headed off into the trees. Inside the tent, Tom ran his hand over Bill's hair seeing his brother so peaceful Tom smiled then lay down beside him. Whatever it was, if they were needed, he was sure they would know about it before too long.

"My patience wears thin," Mihnea paced in front of Florian. The demon gasped in Heaven's hold, his pain contorting his face to his more natural countenance. "Why are you here?"

"Hey," Bikky said stepping into view he looked from Heaven and her captive to Serina to Mihnea. "Walking here I passed Jhaymes and George's tent." Bikky shuddered. "From the sound of things in there, we are not in danger, or he would be out here with you." Bikky's eyes narrowed as he looked at the bloody and broken creature at Heaven's feet where she still restrained him. "Is that... Is that... a demon?"

"What gave it away kit?" Mihnea asked. He had folded his arms and placed a long, pale finger under his chin as he watched the small dragon in human skin. Laton was correct about the heart strength of this boy. "He wears human skin quite well."

"He smells," Bikky wrinkled his nose. "Familiar, but I have never seen him before." Bikky looked closer at the long dark hair and smooth pale skin. Florian had chosen this body with care. Dae's taste were running to exotic younger men. His eyes were a bit slanted and Florian had taken to wearing dark eye make-up and shiny lip gloss.

"Oh yes you have," Heaven stepped down on him when Florian tried to sneak away from the 'baby' dragon glaring at him with arms folded. "He is the one that was with Dae when he took you all to Greece. He is the right hand of the demon who is now attacking the Arcadian Palace."

"Dae..." Bikky's eyes widened and he looked to the direction of the Arcadian Palace. "We should be moving now..." Bikky prepared to wake the rest of the slumbering camp.

"You should be resting," Mihnea pushed Bikky, Milian, and Orlan back towards their camp surprising them all with his ability to move them without strain. How powerful was this creature? "They have most assuredly begun to enjoy themselves by now. I can just see the grin on my father's face." Florian growled at the mention of his master being mocked by the royale and associates. "This terrain is too dangerous for you all to try to navigate at night. We'll get what we want from..." Mihnea paused to see an empty husk where Florian used to be. The human stared ahead with vacant eyes. Looking behind him, the brush shook with the retreat of a lower level demon attempting to steal a captive to take to the palace. "Damn," Mihnea ground out preparing to go after him. "He never told us what he was doing here..." Mihnea began to go after him but paused when Bikky stepped in front of him.

"If that's Florian, the second man to Dae," Bikky mused thoughtful. "I know what he was doing here." Mihnea looked doubtful at Bikky. "He has been trying to get inside Bill's body. He is the one that wants to have sex with Dae, but Dae won't touch him. He knows Dae wants Bill."

"So he'll take the boy to the master and get to have his dream come true," Orlan gagged after speaking the words. "That is sick..."

"He could not get through tonight," Milian looked at where Heaven had gone back to the tent keeping a watchful eye on it. "So he came closer to see why."

"Yes," Serina nodded looking off into the woods. She sensed the shadows, but could not feel the presence of the demon. He had well and truly fled. "I am sorry I did not feel the other near here. He must have come alone, hoping to sneak in to take a captive."

"Yes, and he took the opportunity to jump." Mihnea headed back to the camp. He paused near the husk laying on the ground. "Kill that." Serina jabbed her blade into the man's heart. He crumbled to dust blowing away into the night. With a dusting off of her hands, Serina followed her lover back to camp. Bikky, Milian and Orlan nodded to each other. Milian and Orlan finished their night patrol while Bikky went back into the tent. What greeted him. Calmed his heart. His baby brother had come a long way. From the point of avoiding the touch of any men, to sleeping so peaceful with Bill in his arms.

Tom sat up on the sleeping bag. When Bikky entered the tent Tom pushed the heavy mass of his long blond dreadlocks. "Problem?"

"Not anymore," Bikky smiled then stripped from his cloak and boots. He exhaled warming the tent a bit more before he crawled into his sleeping bag next to Rain. "For the next few days at least, I am sure that our babies, will sleep sound."

"Oh." Tom yawned wide. "Good."

Break

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb," Lyo sang to his baby sister while their mother paced with the Honlon in the extended garden that Soofu D had made in the Obsidian Palace. "Mary had a little lamb, it's fleece was white as snow..."

Alicia sighed looking off into the mountain where the fleet of dragons had left to go defend the Arcadian palace. "Now I'm hungry." The Honlon laughed shaking her head. She would not admit that the cute children's song, while having great significance that humans missed every time they sang it, had the same effect on her.

Break

Rain's eyes took their time opening. He could feel a heavy warmth across his middle and pressed a hand on the head there. "Slyphie, girl, a little to the right," He yawned. "I can't breathe."

"Not a cat," Bill complained but moved over. He turned and cuddled up to Tom. "But slept well, thank you." Bill was asleep again as Rain froze. Bikky dashed to his side having watched the interchange. He pulled Rain from the sleeping boys' side noting that his brother's entire body was shaking. Bikky wrapped Rain in a cloak grabbing his boots, he surrounded them both with heat and pulled Rain from the tent.

Behind the tent Rain dropped his knees in the snow. Flashes of lost memories and attempted coercion flooded his mind. Rain pounded his hands to the side of his head. "Bikky... I want Ryo..."Rain hugged himself hoping to still the tremors that shook him. Bikky's eyes widened. He looked up at the sky afraid he would see a knight coming to cancel his brother's squire trial. "That demon was relentless." Rain leaned over and Bikky was there to hold his hair from falling forward into the excess of his stomach. Rain fell back leaning into Bikky tears falling down his face. "I won't let him." Rain shook his head his resolve firm. "He can't do this to people. No one should have to go through it. It's horrible."'

"Rain," Bikky felt compelled to ask as the sun reached above the horizon. He knew that the knights would be out and about soon. "You don't want to cease the trial's do you?"

Bikky grew fearful to the long silence that Rain treated him too. Rain sat for a moment his arms still around Bikky. He sniffled and Bikky felt a heavy weight drag on his heart. Rain closed his eyes burying his face in Bikky's chest. This was not his world, not really. He did not have to do this. He was stronger now, he could just accept the training and... Demons would still attempt to take the world. He would be one less defense against them. What about little Aoi? Would he leave her to the care of the others when he could defend as well, and Angie, his own baby sister. Ryo, Dee and Alicia had made such a beautiful little girl. Landy looked up to him. He and Bikky were his role models aside from Ryo, Dee, Laton and Torcha. "I can't give up." Rain picked up a hand full of snow. He placed the pristine coldness into his mouth then spit it out. He repeated the gesture then rubbed his cold hands over his cheeks. "I'm alright. I can do this." Rain got to his feet and hopped on one foot until he got his boots on. "I'm alright."

"Every thing alright?" Tom asked peering around to the back of the tent where Bikky was burying the mess of his brother's upset.

"Um, yeah," Rain wiped his face with the edge of his cloak. For all it's wobbling, his smile was enchanting in the dawn of this bright new day. "We're all good here."

"Thank you," Tom said with a smile looking into the tent where Bill was washing and dressing for the day.

"Whatever," Rain waved the words away. "Your brother's elbows are nightmare inducing. Seriously," Rain walked away. "Don't you feed him?"

"Look who's talking?" Rain frowned a last shiver leaving his body. That last memory, he would not dwell on. There was something more important that he had to do. Rain walked further into camp. He saw the tents being dismantled and breakfast being made. He moved his hair back then looked out across the raging waters of the Aurean river. How would they get themselves and their guests to the stopping point?

"That sign post," Georg said coming around beside him to point to a sign that stood at the edge of the water. "What does it say?"

Rain walked over to the sign scrawled neatly in Arcadian Script. The ancient language looked like artwork upon the beaten wood. Rain took a moment to be glad that Nestoir had begun to teach him the language and could make out some words but the complete sentences were lost to him. "I can make out..." Rain stared for a moment wishing Bikky were done with their tent for he had been studying the language longer than he had. "No...Carrying...I don't know this word. Fly oneself. Must live at... I think this one means end."

"No carrying passengers, if you must fly, you can only transport yourself. All guest must be alive at the end of the challenge." Talia read her eyes heavy with red as she had spent the night weeping. She saw Bill emerge from the privy tent and was hasty in her attempt to look away. Bill sighed then made his way to her side. "I am sorry to have stared at you so." Talia spoke the words her eyes traveling no higher than his chest. She knew that if she looked into his eyes, she would offend him all over again for she could not control her desire for the slender human.

"No," Bill placed a hand under her chin to raise her face. He had felt awful this morning to see her avoiding his gaze. "I apologize for yelling so. I know you meant no harm. I must seem so foreign to you. I was out of line last night."

"No," Talia shook her head her heart tripling in beat at his touch and words. "You were under stress, anyone could see that."

"Oh here it starts," Shayia laughed. "Here, eat some breakfast, we have to leave soon."

"But how?" Tom said holding his bowl of morning grains this time with honey. "I can swim, but I am not getting in that," Tom pointed at the flowing river. "Even in summer we run the risk of being swept downstream and out to sea. Especially Bill."

"Shut up Tomi," Bill frowned at his twin. "We would freeze."Bill shivered at just the thought.

"We don't intend to swim." Kenneth said looking out at the water. "But neither can we fly."

"We can," Orlan corrected. "But we can not carry anyone else."

"Can we carry supplies?" Orlan asked looking again at the sign.

"Doesn't say that we can't," Bikky mused. "So some of us should fly carrying our supplies."

"Then what?" Gustav asked looking up as Nari flew down over the trees and landed at his side.

"You guys had better get moving," were the first words that Nari spoke as he landed and stood as a human before them. "I have something for you," Nari approached Gustav pulling a shining broadsword free and brandishing it. Gustav backed away. "This is yours now."

"Mine?" Gustav pointed at his own chest.

"Yes, even should he want it," Nari sighed thinking of his friend. "This blade would not respond to Corvin. It is yours now." Gustav felt the heavy pull of the weapon and reached out for it. He touched it softly with his finger. His hand reached out, fingers curling around the hilt seeming of their own accord. The sword molded to his hand. "Use it well." Nari watched the sword that had gone dull when it's original owner had dropped it. Now in the hands of this human it shone with brilliance once again. Gustav stared at the blade in his hands as Nari placed the sheath on his belt. Tom, Bill and Georg all gathered around to admire the blade. Nari inclined his head the lifted off in the sky. That was the last piece to the puzzle. Corvin was officially a civilian. Nari shook his large white head and extended his wings. That human would use it well. He knew it.

Nari laughed a bit going back to camp as George shifted on his feet. Looking at Nari, George was not looking forward to an entire day in the saddle. "A little sore?" Count D asked with a grin. "I will ride today if Jhaymes does not mind carrying you."

"You mean," Jhaymes wrapped his arms around the plush figure of his love. "I get to hold him in my arms all day long."

"Last night wasn't enough?" Nari looked aghast. After the noise in the tent, and the heat that melted the snow outside the tent, he thought Jhaymes would be satiated.

"Never enough." Jhaymes kissed George's cheek, then moved on to nuzzle his neck. "If I ever get enough, I'd better be dead. And even then I would negotiate."

"Negotiate," Leon shook his head. He was unable to mock his friend, for with a heated look at Count D, he felt the same.

Kenneth watched the knights and their leisure with a sigh. One day he would be the knight. One day he would be out training squires. He would make his father proud. Kenneth looked at the rushing river. "Someone should carry our gear to the stopping point and dam up the river."

"Well at least we will not be swept out to sea." Talia looked at the river. "There's no way we could swim it. Even if you heated it."

"No," Bikky shook his head. "We don't need heat," Bikky looked at Rain. "We need cold." Bikky walked over and stacked a large pile of snow. "Guys make a snow mountain here. We're walking down this river."

"Walking?"Tom looked at the rushing river. "Only one I know can walk on water."

"Yeah I know," Bill nodded afraid to wonder what Bikky had in mind.

"Rain," Bikky called his brother over. "Blow some fast, cold wind over this snow. Make sure that it all goes over that River. Freeze it as solid as you can."

"I'll take our stuff down," Shayia offered. "Milian come with me, we can dam up the river at the stopping point." Shayia winked at Talia as she lifted off into the sky with their supplies. She looked over at Milian wishing he saw her as more than just a fellow squire. With a sigh she headed to the rendezvous point.

"Let me know if you need anything," Bikky patted Rain's shoulder.

"I've got it," Rain looked out over the water. This was perhaps more challenging than when they were in Detroit. Then all he had to do was keep the currents strong enough to block the bullets flying all around. It did not matter what temperature it was. Now... He had to blow strong wind down a river and keep it cold. Rain closed his eyes and raised his hands high. He could feel the blood in his veins rise up answering the call of the wind. Bill stood near Tom wrapped in his warm cloak. He wondered what the younger boy was doing, but dared not question. He had seen remarkable things on this world. Things normal humans would never dream of. When his fingers got too cold he pulled the material down over the fingerless parts of the gloves turning them into thick mittens. They really had been supplied with everything they could need.

"Look," Tom pointed to Rain. "He is turning green."

"No," Talia informed them. She was inexplicably drawn to Bill. Even when she tried her very best to stay away from him. For his own comfort she tried not to stare, but she loved his scent, his looks, his voice, his personality. Was it possible to fall so completely in such a short amount of time? And for a human? Her mother would lock her away forever if she knew. "He is not green. It is the air around him." To the amazement of their friends, Rain was soon surrounded by an emerald typhoon. Rain felt the power build inside of him. It covered every cell of his being. He panted with the effort not to be separated from his body, his mind filled to capacity while his heart pounded in tune to the wildness of the wind that lived in his soul.

"Let it go!" Bikky shouted and Rain exhaled. Tom fell to his bottom with Bill in his lap from the backlash of power that exploded from Rain. Gustav crouched down when a limb from a tree snapped under the pressure hurling in his direction. Talia cut a log in half when it would have careened into Georg and Ryan. "That's right," Bikky coached as he saw the arctic blast chilling the river. It began to slow, then frost formed around the edges. "More snow," Bikky said piling more in front of Rain. "Keep it steady, Rain. You're doing it."

Rain seemed not to hear Bikky as all the others around him began to shovel large mounds of snow in front of him. His eyes were still closed as he released the thundering force within him. He was no longer standing on the frozen banks of the Aurean River. He flew above it, free and wild. He was not Rain Cloud Cornwall Maclean anymore. He was not a squire, or a prince, or a rock star. He was not a brother to anyone, or a friend, he was the wind. Rain felt translucent and powerful his body a conduit for one of God's mightiest forces, second only to water in capabilities. He now understood Prince Angel's words. Just as water could spell life and crushing death, so too, could wind. He was all things inhaled and exhaled, he was the breeze in the trees, the shifting of the snow on the top of mountains, he was the caress in Ryo's hair where he stood on the beach miles and miles away. Rain was truly free.

"Rain," Rain did not want to let go. This feeling, this was... "Rain!" Bikky turned Rain in his arms shaking him slightly to snap him out of the seeming trance he had been in. He had grown worried as Rain's naturally caramel complexion darkened then paled. His brother did not seem to breath as normal humans would but inhaled and shook the trees. He exhaled and his body seemed to fade before his eyes.

"Oh..." Rain whispered his head light. "Bikky." Bikky caught his brother when he lost his footing. "What a rush." Rain laughed a bit in awe. "Like going on five hundred roller coasters at once."

"Wow!" Bill's eyes rounded at the thought. He loved roller coasters. He and Tom would sometimes rent entire amusements parks just for the joy of riding them.

"Are you okay?" Bikky asked as color returned to Rain.

"Yeah," Rain shook his head to clear it. "Let's go, the river is damed and Ryo is sore."

"What?"Bikky wondered but shook his head not wanting to know. "Must have been some trip. Thought I lost you there for a moment."

"For a moment, you did," Rain scrambled over the pile of snow helping Ryan to reach the top. "But I have an idea." Rain looked out over the calm frozen lake. As they approached the still water, snow began to fall. "Orlan, can you make a slightly larger miniature mount?"

"Sure, larger is closer to my natural size," Orlan shifted. "Who rides?"

"Ryan," Rain mused aloud looking at the taller boy. "But, I want to tie this off around your middle." Rain held up the same type of rope that they had used to get down the Onyx mountains. "You go first and we will use this as a lead."

"I can go a little bit bigger and take two," Orlan swung his large head towards Bill.

"Nein!" Bill pushed away from Kenneth who reached to help him up behind Ryan. "I can walk. I am just as strong as the rest of you."

"And just as stubborn, I'll wager," Kenneth huffed regretting the words as soon as he realized he sounded just like his father. "Whatever," Kenneth shook his head trying not to envision his father while knowing that they had the same facial expressions. "Not the time to argue. We have to be on our way."

"Then let's go!" Bill rolled his eyes at Kenneth.

"He can do it," Tom frowned.

"Uh oh," Georg laughed pulling his hood up. "When they have the same opinion, no one can stand to them."

"A united front, huh?" Rain laughed recalling several times he and Bikky had done the same. "A two-fold strand is not easily broken," Rain quoted the dragon queen. He gripped the rope stepping onto the iced river.

"It's slippery, so hold on," Bikky said to him gripping the rope. Tom stood at odds. If he walked behind his brother, he would be able to see if he fell and help him up, but if were in front of him, he could leave a path for his footfalls in the thickening snow falling all around them. But, there were others in front of his brother. Talia would probably do the same, as well as Bikky and Rain. At least Behind he could keep an eye on him. "Come on," Bikky patted his arm. "Time to go." Tom nodded and held on to the rope. He was chilled to his core as he saw the vast landscape of ice and snow before them. How would they make it to the end?

Break

"Troops," Dae looked upon the monsters gathered at his feet. "You have served me with the best loyalty that you can. I am proud that you have joined me on this mission. We have several objectives. Always you are to keep them in mind as we advance." Dae strolled from one side of the front line to the other. "I will add one more as a scent has reached me and I can not believe that King Zarro would be so foolish as to leave this child within my grasp." Dae exploded with wild laughter. "Maybe it is true that he really is mad." Dae mused with a slim, pale finger under his smooth chin. Only eighteen was this current body. He reveled in the youth and vitality. More of his power could be used through this conduit with faster recovery. "We will not only take the throne, but you will bring me the Kami children. One of them is the sovereign. Once we secure the throne, I should have a toy by then. I plan to defile the sacred seat with an act so vile it's true owner would never want it returned. The taint would mar the very palace it was ensconced in. Yes," Dae paused licking his lips in anticipation. "One of those boys will scream as I have them. Their blood will smear the carefully tended cushions. Their cries will echo the alabaster halls a kind of symphony to the screams of the chained Royale forced to watch."

"Everyone's got to have dreams." Dae leaped nearly clear to the tree-tops. "What?" Vlad said licking his teeth. "Did you think that we were not aware of your presence?" Vlad laughed, a rich sound full of blood and power. "Your stench was available the moment you dared press open a door."

"Attack!" Dae yelled as the ancient vampire attacked. Dae rolled to the side bringing his sword up in time to block Vlad's hand from ripping his head from his body. Just as he dodged, A beast came crashing through.

"Master," Florian yelled, charging as a bull pushing his horns deep into Vlad's back. Vlad turned a wide grin on his face. He looked at the hideous creature attempting to impale him.

"Fool!" Vlad shouted his mirth shaking Florian in his newest body. "That is not how it is done!" Vlad blinked and several pairs of blood red eyes sprouted along his face and arms. His chest cavity became one large eye as he melted into a puddle at Florian's feet. The bubbles and ooze making a slurping sound in the cold snow. "I..." Vlad's voice trailed over Florian's scales with a touch that was as warm as freshly poured blood. "Can show you how." Vlad solidified with long black hair, a thick mustache and bushy eyebrows over his burning green eyes. "But I need a bit..." Vlad paused while another form seemed to step out from the trees. "My friend," Vlad approached High Prince Nestoir. "Would you mind?"

Nestoir stood for a moment watching the demons transfixed while the rest of the Arcadian troops came forth. Dae backed away amidst his army as Nestoir held out his arm. Vlad bit down to the astonished horror of Vlad drinking his fill of pure, Arcadian blood. "You did not need it, you wanted it." Nestoir complained as Vlad continued to drink from him.

"But you taste so delicious," Vlad smirked looking up with a wide grin on his bloody lips. He took a moment to drag his long, pink tongue over the gleaming fangs dripping with royal blood. "My friend," Vlad looked with blazing hatred at the enemy that dared march upon the Arcadian palace. "Let's play." The screams of the nearest demons was deafening as Vlad and Nestoir took their troops forth in to battle.

Break

If he could shake anymore, Bill thought as he clung to the rope buffeted by fast blowing, icy wind, he would crack the ice at his feet. Or at least jar loose all the bones in his body. Bikky felt the rope wiggling and looked back. He could only do so much before he feared damaging the ice at their feet. Bill's shivers went down to a tolerable level. "Dank...Thank you," Bill corrected and used English. Snow above and around, ice below, chilled wind buffeted the small band of travelers. Gustav began to think there was no end in sight. Ryan sat on Orlan's back plodding along. He was glad for the cold leaving him numb for sure his bottom was nothing more than one big bruise.

Break

Shayia looked over at Milian. The quire walked around unpacking the supplies. She sighed wishing that he would at least talk to her. She saw the way his platinum hair blew in the breeze, so like his sister's. Milian waited until he had the first tent set up before she walked over to him. "Need help?" She asked as his slender hands full of grace unwound the strings and pulled out the next set of poles for the tents.

"No," Milian felt flushed. He looked away from her concentrating on the knot-work. "You could just go over there and..." Milian paused, his mind going blank. "Do something else." Her presence bothered him. He could not think when she was around. Shayia smelled like spring to him. Amidst winter, she made his mind fuzzy, it was too hard to think.

Shayia backed away at the curt response. She was so busy helping Talia, she could not seem to find her way out of her own problems. Shayia sniffled a bit then began to unwound the strap holding the ax. At least physical exertion would help. She could cut the wood for tonights fire. Yeah, she would not even think about him. Shayia hefted the ax to her shoulder the gleaming steal blinding her for a moment. Yeah, Shayia mused. It was the glint from the sun that made her eyes fill with water. Emotional blubbering was something that humans did. She was beyond that. She had more important things to do. Shayia swung the ax at a tree. She felt the shift in the wind long before she saw the demons rushing to their small camp. Shayia wielded the ax slicing into the monster. "Milian..." Shayia called. "We are under attack!" Milian ran to her side.

"Two against fifty," Milian pulled out his sword. "Can I leave you with half?"

"You know you can," Shayia huffed tossing the ax aside and pulling forth her weapon. This was living, Shayia thought. Fighting beside the man she... Shayia had no time to finish her thoughts as wave after wave kept coming. Way more than fifty. "We'll have to hold them off until the others arrive."

"We have to stay alive that long," Milian looked up. He saw Leon and Count D standing on top of a hill. This was a trial, they had to see it through.

Break

Clomp, Ryan gripped Orlan's sides with his knees. Clomp, there was nothing to do. Clomp, nothing to look at. Clomp, snow on the frozen river. Clomp, snow falling from the sky. Clomp, ragged and tire people behind him. Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp. Ryan huddled down further into his cloak. At least he was warm. Clomp, Ryan wondered how much longer this trip would last. Clomp, why had the king sent him on this journey? Clomp, what was his sister doing at this moment? He saw the edge of the water. Was he dreaming? No, Kenneth was calling out the sighting.

"Camp," Kenneth yelled, then gasped as he heard, rather than saw, the commotion. Ryan gripped Orlan's mane. "Their fighting!" Ryan looked ahead as Orlan picked up speed. The entire group sped up. Bill yanked forward at the tug of the rope. Tom pulled him upright as the group hurried on. Clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp...crack. Wait, Ryan perked up when Orlan seemed to lose his footing.

"Nobody move!" Kenneth called back halting the procession.

Like a white spider of death the crack in the ice meandered around Orlan's hoof. Ryan shifted. "Be still," Orlan's voice was soft.

Georg, right behind Kenneth backed up a step. Gustav followed suit. Rain inhaled then exhaled. He tried to push more cold air out to the ice to refreeze it. "No time," Bikky said looking to the shore. "They need help,"Bikky wished he could release the rope and go help his friends, but the jarring could shake them all into the water. "Orlan, don't move," Bikky thought fast. "Everyone else, go over to the right, try to get as close to the shore as possible. Orlan, on the count of three... We all jump." Rain looked down at the ice shell they stood upon. It should have been frozen, more and more as he had breathed all the way down the river, what was wrong? They had walked all day not even stopping for lunch, eating bread rolls and warm water to keep up stamina, now this?! It was not happening.

Orlan waited as Bikky began to count out loud. "One," Orlan gathered his strength into his legs. The ice splintered more veins breaking away from the main rupture like a death knell each little crinkle of sound jarring Ryan's heart with unshakable fear. He heard the battle on the shore as just two squires battled over one hundred demons with more seeming to be marching from the horizon. Evening would be bloody, Bikky vowed as the sun began it's downward climb. At least the camp was mostly set up. "Two..." Bikky called out looking at Rain. He was glad his brother was so light on his feet. Rain wold probably make it all the way inward of the shore with one leap. He was small, but his muscles were powerful. Bikky had made sure of it during training. He had gone hard on Rain and was proud of the results. "Three..." Bikky yelled preparing for the leap.

Ryan gasped as Orlan attempted to jump. The large unicorn seemed to stumble and did not reach the air in his leap. Ryan tried to see what happened and bit back a scream at the claw grasping Orlan's hoof coming out of the ice. "So that's it!" Rain exclaimed releasing the rope to slide forward on his bottom. With his feet up he slid into the hand kicking it roughly. "Get him out of here," Rain stabbed the claw as soon as Orlan was free. "This thing melted my ice."

"But you scent evil," Georg backed up as the ice splintered more. He tugged, with Tom on he Rope helping Bill to regain his footing on the ice as chunks broke away and water gushed forth over the slush of falling snow. Rain continued to attack the claw even as it vanished under the ice leaving a gaping hole before them. "Get moving!" Rain hurried to the side of his friends pushing them towards the shore. "This thing is big, and smart. He hid in the water because it masked his scent from the wind. That's why I could not taste him, and that is why the ice melted." Just as Rain finished speaking the shell of ice heaved. Large chunks of ice exploded into the sky as a beast with scales and horns burst through the ice.

Orlan leaped free of the flying debris his passenger clinging for dear life. The rope jerked the rest forward. Seeing what he came for, the creature grasped Bill's ankle and pulled him to the hole. "BILLLLL!!!!" Tom yelled releasing the rope and grasping his brother's arm. They both slid forward. Bill screamed, kicking out at the beast all the while digging into his brother's hold.

"TOMMM...Help!" Bill felt the cold water cover his feet. Rain jumped down on top of the claw slicing away with his large weapon shocked to see the steel deflected by the armored scales on the monster. He looked up at the weight of a heavy shadow beside him.

"I can fight it," Rain kept going as Mihnea pulled forth a sword and began to battle the monster with the young man that was fast dropping into the rushing river his screams as the icy water pounded into his skin like needles of ice poking him from the chest down. Tom held on, his face red with exertion as he pulled his brother. Bikky joined him placing his hands under Bill's arm pulling. "I did not ask for help."

"This is a level C," Mihnea explained turning to aim for the creatures head. "You are not ready for such a high level demon. You are supposed to train on E's."

Kenneth and Talia walked over with Georg and Gustav as if to help. "Go help Shayia and Milian," Bikky yelled to them seeing that Orlan had left Ryan on his back choosing to fight as his true form. A massive unicorn with sharp hooves kicking out and horn slicing through the crowd of demons that had surrounded Shayia. "We've got this. This damn thing is not getting Bill."

"You've got that right." Tom exclaimed pulling his dagger free he inserted it between the scales at the knuckle joint. By this time, Bill was soaked clear through and shivering, tears coursing down his face as he continued to kick the beast holding his legs pulling him under. The beast howled releasing his grip on Bill. With a mighty heave, Bikky and Tom pulled the water-logged Bill free.

"Get him to shore!" Rain called refusing to leave Mihnea's side as he battled the large monster. Mihnea flew up to it's head aiming cutting blows to it's eyes. Inhaling deeply, Rain made sure to see Bikky and Tom carrying Bill to shore before he joined him. Rain exhaled and poured his rage free. Wind exploded from him in sharp arcs like blades making the scales lift up. The beast growled, spitting acid melting the snow and ice around them. Rain shifted the wind blowing the projectile slime back at the monster. It slid across his scales melting them with his own spittle. The monster howled in first anger, then pain as Mihnea took the opportunity to impale the beast though the now exposed neck. Mihnea drove his sword home then left it there.

Damn monsters, Rain grumbled looking at the jeweled hilt of the sword. Rain reached out and grasped it. He pushed it in further as Mihnea flew above the monster and grasped it horns. First right, then left, further in... Rain wiggled the sword shaking with uncoiled rage. How dare this monster melt his ice? How dare he hurt Bill? How dare he try to take his friend off to suffer the atrocities of rape. Rain over-boiled and saw nothing but his rage. He shoved the blade in deep twisting it. Tugging with all his might, Mihnea pulled the head free tossing it aside. With a shout of triumph, Rain joined his friends in battle on the ice.

Cold, Bill whimpered as he was carried to the shore. Everything hurt like a thousand needles pricking his skin. His hair began to frost where it hung in his face. Bikky pulled Bill into a heated tent. "Get his clothes off," Bikky commanded Tom who was shaking just as much from fear of losing his little brother as from the cold. "Now!" Bikky urged when Tom simply stared. "Strip him!" Tom jerked into motion pulling the gloves from Bill's numb fingers. Tom removed the cloak, tunic, pants and socks. "Everything," Bikky commanded stripping down to his underwear. "If hypothermia sets in we can't help him." Bikky heard the ringing sounds of battle clashing outside. His brother was out there. Rain was battling demons and he was alone. Well not alone, but not with Bikky. He wanted so much to be there making sure he was alright, but at this moment, he was the only one who could help Bill.

Bill's entire body shook with such force the tent vibrated. Tom wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. He could not imagine the kind of cold his brother was feeling. Even though he had been wet, he was damp compared to the full submersion Bill had suffered. Tom paced as Bikky climbed on top of the sleeping bag and pulled his shivering, naked brother into his arms. "Don't you ever tell anyone about this?" Bikky threatened hoping to reassure Tom and Bill both while distracting himself from thoughts of his Rain out there alone.

Tom watched as Bill tucked his head under Bikky's chin holding the younger boy as he raised his body temperature. Bill felt the soothing heat wash over him and closed his eyes. "Stay awake," Tom rushed forward tapping his head. "Stay awake until you are fully warmed... Sing," Tom commanded, "You sing." Bill looked up, his eyes more their natural brown rather than the glaze of the traumatized. "-Keep singing, okay,-" Bill nodded inching closer to Bikky's heat. "You help my brother," Bikky looked up at Tom as the other young man picked up a spare sword laying in the tent. "And I'll go help yours." Tom nodded then rushed out into the chaos of screams amidst the falling snow.

"This used to be our secret...Now I'm hiding here alone," Bill began to sing his voice trembling only a little. Bikky sighed listening to Bill sing he breathed in coldness and exhaled heat. Bill lay his head down continuing his soft, sweet song.

Break

Ryo gasped sitting up from where he lounged on the beach with a good book. Dee sat up as well for he had been leaning back. Not reading, just holding Ryo for the sheer joy of holding the man as he reposed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Ryo's brow furrowed and Dee felt a strange urge to laugh. He would warn Ryo about wrinkles, but that seemed so odd, since they had ceased to age. "Something with the boys. I felt it last night," Ryo looked out over the rolling waves of the sea. "Then this morning, I felt Rain. But this is different. I thought it was just because of the trials, but this feels more...real." Ryo got to his feet and dashed back to the mansion with Dee at his side. "We have to go to them." Ryo halted as Shonki stood blocking their path. "Move, we have to go."

"For your own good and that of your boys, I must not allow you to leave." Shonki stood as if on guard. "You have been banished here for the duration of the trials and here you will stay."

"You're not our assistant..." Dee frowned at the young unicorn. "You're our guard."

"The trials of knighthood, every step of the way," Shonki began hating to so hold the two favored of the dragon realm captive. "From page, to squire, to knight, is sacred. They must not be compromised in any way."

"Here," Ryo shook his head looking off into the distance. He could easily best the young man before him. But would his boys thank him for coming to their rescue or resent that he thought they could not handle the pressure. "Here we have to stay for their good." It was a tough pill to swallow, especially as he felt the tremors of unaccustomed turmoil inside of Rain. His son was a tornado unleashed, he only hoped Arcadia was ready for it.

Break

Hamanosuke stood on the tall branches of the trees looking down through the canopy to the dark battle below. How were they supposed to get a captive when a level C had failed? Beside him, Madame Scorpion trembled. A swirling vortex of vibrant, green wind shook the ground. A tent where they had watched one of the targets carried inside glowed red as if an inferno raged inside. Demons trembled and disassembled in the wake of infuriated teenager. Rain swung his bladed staff right with the force of his wind an entire line of demons were cut down. Beside him, Kenneth battled on his sword flying fast. His father had trained him for this. He had even gone a few rounds with high king Zarro. The squires worked well together, a unified team defending their camp. Madame Scorpion shivered, his plan had to work, it had to.

At Rain's back Tom worked hard sweat pouring from his brow. Talia worked with tears coursing down her face as she thought of Bill hurt and in danger. Her sword had no clemency for those beasts that had the nerve to touch him. Gustav saw Tom fighting and grinned as he used the sword that seemed to sing in his hands. He cut first one, then another and another. The demons fell almost before he got to them. Georg shot arrows that Talia had given to him. The crowd of monster that smelled worse than death fell away as the moon rose high. Inside the tent, Bikky heard the cheer go up and sighed in relief. In his arms Bill slept soundly. Bikky lay the other young man in his sleeping bag and got dressed. He was just opening the tent as Tom came rushing in with Georg, Gustav, and Rain at his side. Talia wanted to enter the tent, but knew it would be frowned upon to have a girl in the boys tent.

She paced outside marking strides with Heaven who had been held back from joining the fray. The only higher order demon that had been there had been defeated, the rest was up to them. Now they waited as Count D went from squire to squire healing their injuries. The group waited with bated breath as he walked into the tent where Bill lay sleeping. Count D saw the pale face under the blankets the cloaks steamed dry by the heat Bikky had used to warm the freezing rock star. Aside from inflammation in the lungs, a sprained ankle and dislocated arm, he was alright. Count D had worked for less than five minutes on the injuries before he was walking from the tent his face drawn and pale. He could feel it. His children were in danger. It was mild, but he had to stay here. He could not disobey the king. He had to see this through. Count D looked over towards the Tralor forest. They had made it so far so fast. He just had to hold on a little more. Count D sniffled a bit, a little more was all he had to deal with. In a little while he would have his babies, and his father in his arms.

To Be Continued

I meant for this to be the conclusion to the Squire trials, but there is just so much going on, it would be odd to fit it all into one chapter. I hope you don't mind too much. I will wrap it up soon.

Orchid

Chapter 6

Rin laughed softly as he moved his piece. "I think I won," he pointed to the exquisitely painted tiles. Seitaro looked at the pieces his gaze intent. Rin watched as he rubbed his fingers over his chin. He loved when Seitaro got that deep thoughtful look, the way he drummed his fingers when he concentrated. "Come on, I did...I did. Didn't I?" Rin reflected on the board concerned now that Seitaro did not immediately pronounce him the winner.

"Yes," Seitaro gruffed he tossed a cracker from a bowl at Rin. "You won." Seitaro sighed before a laugh bubbled forth as Rin bounced around victorious on his seat. "Although, when playing against a patron, you should learn to graciously accept defeat. Even if they gloat."

"But I won," Rin pouted looking again at the mahjong tiles.

"With some of the patrons it is necessary to allow them the victory, it gives them pleasure to conquer us. Sort of a winner takes all deal," Seitaro winked at Rin causing him to blush his laugh soft while he tried to compose himself. For a moment he had imagined that Seitaro wanted him, as more than a pupil slated to learn all that he could teach him of the sensual arts.

"So, I always have to let the patrons win?" Rin asked his brow knitted into a frown.

"Not always, no." Seitaro shook his head. "Sometimes, if you win, they like it if you console them their losses." Seitaro smiled a soft laugh accompanying his words. "I can give you one guess as to how," Seitaro got to his feet. Rin feigned terror at the riot of hair that fell loose around Seitaro's shoulders and down his back. "How about two, you would be right on whichever you should pick." The last was said with a laugh as he leaped upon Rin careful to take him down on the plush pillows so as not to leave a mark on his now delicate skin.

Rin lay underneath Seitaro on the pillows his brows drawn. "How will I know when to fold, or when to play the best?"

"It comes with time," Seitaro sighed laying his head down near Rin before he rolled over onto his side. "Pretty soon, you will be able to aptly ascertain the reactions of each patron. Take Rei for instance," Seitaro smiled. "He genuinely plays for the challenge. Win or lose, he enjoys the games. But there are some patrons, if they lose, you will pay the consequences." Rin wondered why Seitaro looked sad, but recalled a night of 'gaming' that the beauty had had last week. The next morning he had canceled training, preferring instead to lay in bed together reading. Rin blushed as he thought of the material that Seitaro chose. Reading from the torrid tomes always left him shocked and embarrassed.

"They hurt you," Rin sighed. He thought of the many rules that would henceforth govern his life now that he lived in the lush garden.

"Your blossoming will be soon, please," Seitaro ran his hand over Rin's hair. "Do not think of our benefactors as tyrants or sadistic sex freaks."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rin laughed at the feel of Seitaro's fingers on his side. "Stop!" Rin laughed aloud his body wriggling along Seitaro's side. "You know I'm ticklish."

"I do," Seitaro grinned at Rin. He had found the fact stimulating to hear Rin laugh while they were in bed. "You have a nice laugh."

"If you say so," Rin chuckled sinking down into Seitaro's arms. This was his favorite time of day, when the training and lessons were done. Relaxing with Seitaro made him forget the problems that loomed ahead of him.

"I do," Seitaro's hand traveled the length of Rin's back. His hand lowered and he cupped the firm bottom. "Let's see if you can take one more finger." Rin nodded, saying nothing he wiggled from his robe.

*-*

Rin walked along, the scent of the garden infusing his senses. Beside him Seitaro walked in silence enjoying the sounds of the bubbling fountain. Birds flew overhead circling seeming to stir the aroma of the blossoms. As they circled the fountain they came upon Kenji and Kouji, both boys leaning close together whispering and laughing. Their elaborate robes testimony to the lifestyle of elegance and grace that they lived. Kenji was resplendent in emerald green with yellow birds decorating the front. The robe underneath was bright yellow to match his obi. Kouji wore deep blue lines of white swirled around, a white robe could be seen underneath the ensemble with an equally white obi.

Seitaro took Rin's hand leading him away from the boys before he could make their presence known. "I was only going to say hi," Rin explained laughing a little as Seitaro sat him at a table surrounded by rose bushes. He had stared at the colorful robes the longing in his eyes palpable.

"You do not have much longer before you will be allowed to wear other than white my little bud," Seitaro said his own robes of purple and blue highlighted by a white robe underneath. His obi was tied as loose as usual making sure no marks or creases would be left upon his body. Seitaro lifted his hand calling a fruit to the table. The young boy ran over eager to aid the flowers. He had hopes of one day becoming a flower himself. He made sure to keep his body slim and beautiful shying away from hard labor that would lead to muscles developing on his young frame. "Please bring us tea with fresh berries and heavy sweet cream."

"Would you like some tarts or cookies with that Orchid Seitaro?" Seitaro nodded slightly after looking at Rin's slimness. The young fruit nodded before hurrying off.

"Don't look at me like that," Rin pouted. "I have gained weight, the truth is, this is about the size I was before I was starved." Rin frowned when the sound of Seitaro's indulgent laugh bubbled forth. "I've always been little. My father despaired of me ever doing work."

"Well now you don't have to," Seitaro smiled at him. Rin sighed thinking about his family. He wondered how they had solved the problem of owing money to the Yakuza. Seitaro reached over to take his hand. Rin looked up into Seitaro's deep brown eyes. "It's alright if you want to talk about it."

"I just wonder, you know." Rin shook his head his hair falling around him, longer now than he had ever worn it. Seitaro had insisted that he take vitamins to help it grow all the while brushing it and rubbing scented oils in his hair. He truly did not recognize himself in the mirror anymore. Could this small, pale beauty really be him? "I wonder if they are alright. If they think of me, or wonder where I am."

"I'll bet they do," Seitaro stroked his hand more offering comfort through the simple act of touch.

"But are they worried about me, or just upset that they did not get to sell me?" Rin felt tears threaten. It was always the same when he thought of his family. Seitaro was quick to reach across the table and wipe the tears from his eyes. "Sorry," Rin muttered.

"No need to apologize," Seitaro leaned over. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rin's lips. Just as he was trailing his tongue along the succulent morsels the fruit returned with their snack. Seitaro sat back in his seat. "Now please, eat we have a few more lessons yet before your blossoming."

"Do you know who it is?" Rin asked watching as Seitaro held his sleeve aside while he poured the tea.

"No, I hope it is not Mochizuki," Seitaro looked away lowering his voice in case a patron was in the garden. It was not uncommon for the patrons to walk amongst the garden with a flower. They would often talk to them or stroll, careful to keep the atmosphere pleasant.

"Me too," Rin nodded licking cream from his lips as he dipped another berry. "Anyway, I never ate like this at home."

"This is home now," Rin paused at the hopeful note in Seitaro's voice. "I mean, well..."

"It is," Rin smiled offering a berry to Seitaro. Seitaro stared for a moment at the cream that dripped down. He took Rin's wrist bringing the treat to his mouth. Rin giggled as Seitaro's tongue lapped at his fingers and palm stealing every drop of the sweetness.

Standing not far away, Li Han straitened his robe where it had snagged on the bush. He would have kept going but the scene before him arrested him and he stood watching as the two giggled and kissed in the garden secluded, yet visible to any who would happen upon them. "That little fool," Li Han whispered before he turned and walked away.

*-*

Seitaro stood beside the bed watching as Rin slept. He was beautiful, Seitaro wanted to be happy that he had played a role in revealing the hidden butterfly. Genzo-Sama sure had an eye for beauty to have spotted him covered in dirt and no more than skin wrapped bones. So thin, Seitaro trailed a hand over Rin's back. Hearing him sigh in his slumber, Seitaro smiled. He was so engrossed, he did not hear the door to the outer chamber open. Li Han walked over, his robes in varying shades of black and white as usual, beautiful patterns making him seem gray from a distance. His hair was tied back and he smelled as if he had only just left a bath.

"O-Sei," Li Han's voice was quiet, but still Seitaro startled. "Come here," Li Han pulled Seitaro to the outer room leaving Rin to sleep in peace. "He will blossom next week."

"Yes," Seitaro answered though he felt as if the words had not been a question.

"He will be available to any patron or flower here," Li Han said again watching as Seitaro flinched away from the words.

"I know, we all are," Seitaro looked away from Li Han's deep gaze.

"Then you understand why I am here," Li Han leaned in pressing his lips to Seitaro's mouth. "It is not mandatory that you submit to me. But I am asking," Seitaro closed his eyes as he opened his mouth. "We do not have exclusivity here, your love is forbidden," Li Han said as he tasted the salt of Seitaro's tears. He held the smaller flower close as he wept. Though they were the same height, Li Han had more muscles. He was careful not to squeeze Seitaro too hard. "Come on, this will make it easier." Seitaro nodded leading Li Han into his bed chamber.


	15. Into The Woods

**Honey Glayzed 15**

**Into the Woods**

(DawmMM, You were right. Can't be done in one chapter)

Vlad leaned back as the demons regrouped. "Think he's ready to give up yet?" Vlad asked as Nestoir looked at the hideous monsters crowding around their master. Dae had received quite a thrashing from Vlad. He had to quickly jump into another young warlock's body or suffer defeat early in his campaign to take the Arcadian palace.

"That would denote a modicum of intelligence," Nestoir chuckled a bit. "No one could ever accuse him of being intelligent."

"Hmm," Vlad licked his lips looking at his old friend. The taste of his blood swirling around in his head like a drug. "Would you mind a little bit more?"

"Glutton," Nestoir flicked Vlad's nose as it came near his neck.

"Oh, no fun," Vlad lowered his brows looking up to the rumbling noise that invaded the sky. "Nice."

"Yeah," Nestoir looked up to see his wife on the back of her gleaming white steed charging through the spires of the palace. Behind her, like the rage of an unchecked inferno, roared a fleet of dragons. "Isn't she beautiful?" Andromache clung to Carious with one hand brandishing her sword high in the sky the moon's silver sheen reflecting along with the red and orange of the flames the dragons unleashed into the demons crowding below.

"Oh yeah," Vlad laughed pulling his sword free of it's sheath. "Adorable, absolutely nothing there that would strike fear into the hearts of every hell beast for miles around." Vlad said watching the high princess sever a head from the body of a multi-headed monster it's horns digging into the frozen ground below leaving it end up and oozing black sludge.

"But that's just it," Nestoir rejoined the battle with his wife now above him. "Seeing her now, enraged and murderous," Nestoir shivered a bit then went back to hacking. "When I know just how soft and yielding she can be."

"Mind on the Battle!" Daphnus yelled at Nestoir coming around with Lady Alera her white flames seeming to form a halo around his head.

"Oh, I so don't need to hear that from you," Nestoir complained plunging his sword into the heart of the nearest beast. He saw several behind him. As if an afterthought, Nestoir emitted a bright blue beam of light that seared limbs from bodies leaving the demons howling in pain the smoke from the bodies wafting away at the emergence of golden wings. "Prince Angel," Nestoir waved. "Wanna go bowling?"

Prince Angel shook his head his mirth hidden by a cloud of fluffy blond hair. He held up his hands. Glowing in between the two of them was his orb, sparkling with the light of at least a hundred stars. He spread his hands apart leaving the orb to hover. It grew to the size of a basketball, then larger and larger. Angel flexed his wings going higher. He drew his arm back and the orb followed. He took a stance mid air as if he truly were bowling then let it fly.

The Orb rolled along the ground taking out an entire section of rampaging beasts. They fell where the stood for rows upon rows their death cries keening throughout the grand forest that bordered the Palace grounds. Reaching the end of it's journey the orb expanded, again and again, pulsing as if with the beat of a heart. Staring in horror and fear, some running in terror, even though they knew it was futile. The orb ceased to move. All around it grew quiet. Then all around it exploded with brilliant light. The demons had no time to scream. They could only gasp in horror and excruciating pain. "Damn, I love him," Vlad chuckled as he shielded his eyes from the ensuing mushroom cloud.

"Scary," Daphnus commented on the wild lightening that Andromache poured over the demon hordes. Beside her, the dragons unleashed massive amounts of flames, broiling the demons where they stood. "You might as well give it up," Daphnus pointed his sword at Dae where he stood in his new body.

"Where is your pretty son?" Dae asked licking his lips hoping to disconcert the high prince.

"Out making me proud," Daphnus laughed shaking his head. "Come now, you are starting to annoy me. And that's never good."

"What is that creature that drinks Arcadian blood?" Dae frowned over to where Vlad hovered as deep red mist above the Royale.

"Why? Want one?"Daphnus chuckled. He shook his head the long raven tresses flowing about in the deep breeze of the cold winter night. Daphnus sighed as Dae refused to end this folly. Dae knew that somewhere out in the woods was a group of teenagers ripe for plucking. Two in particular made his mouth water to contemplate. And one, a jewel among the royalty, slept somewhere unaware of just how close those fire opal eyes of his were to beholding his new master. Dae could almost taste him. He could almost taste them all. Give up? Never!

Break

Bikky walked the edge of the camp with Tom. The two walked in counter clockwise paths to the knight on duty. Jhaymes, the knight in question, was in a foul mood. Bikky pitied any demon that dared get near him. They could not see anything beyond the entrance of the Tralor Forest. Bikky peered in, but the trees seemed to shift in the cold wind. Moving to block his view of anything inside of the dense collection of trees. "What did the sign mean?" Tom began as they completed their first circuit.

"We have to collect something from the house of Stone and Light. Something that belongs to our knights have been left there. In service to our knights, we have to return it to them."

"What do they have in there?" Tom wondered. He hoped that is was not too much, for they were already carrying supplies and food.

"We will find out when we get there." Bikky explained. "But that is the tricky part."

"Tricky?" Tom frowned his confusion, never taking his eyes away from the surrounding area.

"Yeah," Bikky nodded his sigh audible. Thinking of the difficulty of the next part of the trial. "It shows on the map where the house of stone and light is, but the priestess there is moving it for the trials. So we can not use the map to find it."

"So how do you find it?" Tom asked looking into the woods and seeing nothing but darkness and thick trees.

"That's the trial." Bikky smiled thinking of the mad genius of the high king.

Break

Leon sat in the tent watching as Count D paced. He could smell him. That sweetness entered his head making him unaware of the shuffling of the tiny feet under the hem of the exquisite cheongsam. How Count D wore such garments out here on this rustic trail without rips or tears had always amazed him. He had seem his lover disheveled before, mostly of his doing, but his neatness was a thing of legend. Leon inhaled again. This time, he could almost taste the sweet of softness that filled his mind. Almost. Leon stood to his feet. He saw a small object in repose on top of the large duffel bag.

Count D felt Leon's hand on his shoulder. Leon's large, strong hand that enveloped him in so many ways. When he was emotionally in a quandary, Leon was there. When he was physically in need, Leon was there. When he felt mentally challenged, Leon was there. Whether weak, strong, or just plain aroused, whatever need he had, Leon met it with exemplary aplomb and enthusiasm. "There are no hairs out of place," Leon's words caused a tiny line in the middle of Count D's forehead. "But, can I?" Leon held up the brush. Count D lowered his lashes, two bright spots on his cheeks. He undid the clasp of his outer robe.

Leon took a moment to appreciate the length of D's arms. The unblemished, snow colored landscape that wrapped him in the surest desire. His passions were fed by the softness in the jewel toned eyes. "I love when you do." Count D sat, graceful as a snowflake drifting onto his knees in front of Leon on the sleeping mat. Leon was at first curious and apprehensive about the tatami, but snuggled up to D, it was a sanctuary. Leon sat behind D, with his hands on his shoulder.

"Tell me if I tug," Leon admonished. Count D nodded in silence, his eyes already closing even before the first stroke of the brush touched his silky locks. In silence, the two sat by the light of the lanterns hanging in the tent. Leon sat one hand on D's shoulder. His thumb trailed over the smooth skin raising a bit of flesh on the arms and elsewhere. Leon inhaled as he pulled the brush through the even locks that just brushed D's shoulders. They shone, the locks of hair did, like beams of the moon on a glassy lake. Leon exhaled and inhaled almost before he was done his nose close to D's neck. D sighed at the brush of lips upon his neck. "You taste good."

"Leon," Count D chuckled his eyes still closed. He leaned into the warmth of the large body behind him. Sinking into Leon's strength. The brushing continued in silence. Leon marveled at the lantern light that made D's hair seem to shine all the more. Count D thought back over the years. He had never imagined that he could feel such tremendous emotions at all, let alone for a human. His life had become a plethora of colors. He had never even realized that he was living in shades of black, white and gray until Leon's golden head had invaded his shop. Now his shop was more of a home than it had ever been. He had children and friends. Friends that were more like family than friends. Was it all because of Leon? Count D smiled a little as he knew the answer. "Leon, I love you."

"D?" Leon could smell the heightened sense of the scent that drove him wild on a daily basis. Count D looked up at Leon and the brush fell to the floor. Their lips drew close as if pulled by a magnate. Sinking into D, Leon sighed as the sweet taste flooded his mouth. Soft lips parted while a softer, eager, wet and agile tongue slid alongside his own. Leon's felt the world melt away leaving him with only the soft, sweet smelling Kami in his arms. Leon moved over to licking D's neck. D leaned over offering more of his neck. Leon sucked, he knew he was leaving a bruise, but the neck was so good he could not give it up. He wanted more.

Leon pushed the hem of the sheath up his large, warm hands traveling up the taut stomach. He moved up further to the slender chest. The peaks were sensitive, Leon pinched a bit. D's gasp was like music to his ears. D was like putty in his hands moving his arms up to let Leon take the sheath over his head leaving him in only his pants. Turning in Leon's lap, D wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, their pale length entrancing. Surrounded b the scent, the sweet, softness of his lover, Leon pressed his mouth to the chest. D arched until Leon took the pink, pert peak into his mouth. So sweet. So, so sweet. D tasted like pure candy and he wanted more. Leon pressed D into the mat laying over him. He could spend hours on top of him licking him, tasting him, drugged by the sweetness inherent in his skin.

"D," Leon breathed the word against the hot skin that tantalized him. "I love you."

"Ummm," D groaned his body was so hot, Leon licked, nibbled and sucked at just the right time to fire his blood and lighten his head. "Leon-Kun. Sugoi." D's breath hitched at the heat encompassing his chest. Leon was so large, he felt so right. D spread his legs allowing Leon to nestle between them, his hard body pressing into all the right places. "Wait, what if..." D tried to sit up, his last thought making no sense. "What if I'm needed?"

"They'll knock," Leon assured him pulling the pants free of the pale limbs. "You are so beautiful."

"The light," D whispered.

"I want to see you," Leon shook his head. His eyes feasted upon the length of D, hard and weeping onto his stomach. The scent was so full in the tent that Leon had to swallow the extra saliva in his mouth before he lowered his head licking the drops that fell onto D's stomach. It was like liquid desire on his tongue and Leon lapped it up. He delved his tongue into the indention of D's belly, moving down, he trailed his tongue over the head sucking the tip taking all that D had. It was so sweet, it was so much, but not enough. Leon pushed D's legs apart bracing the knees on his shoulders.

"Leon," D whimpered as that hot tongue swirled around his intimate regions. Leon sighed at the sight of two small lines underneath the sensitized globes of D's maleness. No where on his body could there be found an imperfection. Yet here, there was evidence of the greatest act of love between them. Leon's tongue traced the small lines drinking in the shivers of Count D. "Ooh," D's gasped his long nails making furrows in Leon's deep golden hair.

So good, the thought was all that was motivating Leon. So sweet, his D...His. Leon found the small opening. The tiny ridges called to him. Count D twisted upon the mat, arched and moaned. Leon's fingers probed in the wake of of his tongue. He could feel just how tight D's body was, just how ready. Ready to give Leon what he sought. Leon found the rough patch of skin. He pressed in while his mouth went back to sucking. He wanted it hot and fresh. D's vocalizations became more urgent, his body trembling with delight and restraint. He wanted it to never end, Leon was driving him mad. Yes, Leon cheered in his heart. Here it comes. He could lick the glaze from every doughnut in the city and it would not be nearly enough to compare to this. He needed it. D cried out as Leon's mouth demanded, and his body gave. "D..." Leon said around the sugared cream in his mouth. Leon sucked until every drop he could wring from D was in his mouth and falling down his throat.

D fell back against the mat his breathing harsh, body damp with the moisture of exertion. His heart pounded at such a pace, he knew it would be a while before he could even speak, yet here Leon was licking his chest, his neck, his face, then his lips. D opened his mouth tasting the residual sweetness of his own release in Leon's mouth. Though he had just found pleasure, he began to arouse again. He knew only Leon could do this to him. "Leon... I want..." Leon smiled to feel D's slender hands on his shoulders. "I need...You..." D raised his hips rubbing his hot little body against Leon's larger one. "Inside me. Come inside me," D pulled until Leon fell on top of him.

"No where else," Leon assured him pushing his knees apart. Leon was weeping in D's hand. Once, twice, three times D stroked the hard length until Leon gripped his hands. "Wait baby, wait," Leon closed his eyes fighting for control with every ounce of his being. He was surrounded on all sides by D. The sight, pale beauty, lush and vibrant, aroused and ready. The sound, his smooth, rich voice echoed in his ears and resounded in Leon's heart. The feel, that tender body was his to touch smooth and strong, supple and pliant. The scent, wild flowers in bloom with an added touch of sensuality that was much more heady than any perfume Leon had ever smelled and the taste. Oh gosh the taste. Leon was in heaven as his mouth sank into D's lips.

"Ima-yo," D whimpered his body bereft of the thick length he was in need of. Leon could not understand the words, but he knew what D needed. He would always know. He pressed into the opening. Only the head, just the head. D's breath hitched, his body relaxing to admit more of Leon's girth in side of him. "Hai..." D's cries rang in Leon's ears as he pushed in. Inch by delicious inch Leon went in. Further and further until his manhood sank inside. Their sighs were intermingled as their lips were still connected. Leon pressed all the right places. D raised his hips, hoping to entice Leon into moving.

"Mine," Leon thrust into D. "All mine," His body made the command and D surrendered. "I love you..." Leon thrust again, again and again, his body feeding D's desire.

"Hai...Leon... Ai shi te ru," D panted his body raising to meet Leon's every move. Over and over again their bodies came together in fierce passion rivaled only by the love soaring in their hearts. Drops of Leon's sweat fell onto D's brow, mixing in with his own just as their breaths mingled. Their tongues intertwined in a wild dual. "Leon... Ah!" D's gripped Leon as one of his hands wedged between their heaving flesh to stroke the member straining and weeping onto D's tummy. D's cry was gratefully swallowed by Leon. The deep vibrations of the orgasm rocked Leon to his very core wringing his own release from him.

Leon lay as if dazed by flashes of Technicolor lights holding D in his arms. The lights dimmed and Leon found himself staring into D's jewel bright eyes. Smiling, Leon sat up. He leaned over D. D gasped to feel Leon's tongue lapping up the cooling mess on his stomach."So good." Leon knew that he would want more. Looking up at D, Leon knew that he would not have long to wait.

Break

Bikky yawned heading into his tent finished with his night patrol. The second shift, til dawn would be walked by Kenneth and Gustav. The entire band had decided to take part in the patrol. Leon had said that it was alright if they chose to do so. Tom had already dropped off into his sleeping bag. He was exhausted, all day walking down the ice, then fighting a demon trying to eat his brother then a demon war, followed by completing the setting up of camp and cooking then the night patrol. How did they expect these boys to survive this mission? Tom closed his eyes. He had deep hopes that nothing alarming would happen. At least until he had a few hours of sleep. He had not been able to enter, but Bikky had lifted back the flap and Tom was able to see that Bill was sleeping sound across from Rain.

Break

Dawn lit the sky with it's brilliance finding the camp slumbering still. The light of the sun warmed the tents. Gustav looked over at Kenneth. "We should wake them," Gustav said getting to his feet.

" I know," Kenneth stood as well. "I wonder," Kenneth looked to the palace that was already lit by day. Throughout their patrol, he had seen multi-colored lights glowing in the sky around the palace. He knew what they were. He would be a fool not to know. It was the light of dragon fire. Lightening had scorched the sky without a storm in sight. Only one he knew would cause such, high princess Andromache. If she had gone that far, he knew, the battle must be fierce.

"Doesn't look much brighter in there with the sun up," Gustav mentioned as Kenneth raised the horn to his lips and blew the wake up call. Groans and complaints greeted the sound as the camp began to stir. Looming ahead of them, was the interior of the Tralor Forest. None of them knew what awaited them. The only thing they did know was that it would not be easy. And at the end of the journey would they find rest or...? Kenneth looked at the sky seeing a continuation of the light show. Would they find rest?

Bikky stretched as he finished his hot shower. He knew that the rest of the camp could do with hot water and got to work. He saw Tom walking with Bill, Talia not far behind. To Bikky's surprise, Heaven was walking with Talia. He wondered what was being said as Heaven's face, even from this far away, was bright red. He found it odd to see such an expression on her face. Such soft eyes. Had Tom done this to her? Heaven laughed a little more and Bikky sighed; she really was beautiful.

Talia walked behind Tom and Bill she poked Heaven in the side, finding their camaraderie easier as the days on this journey progressed. Shayia skipped over to join them. "Isn't it amazing?" Shayia whispered to both Heaven and Talia. "Just how close those two are." Bill turned to smile at her words. Heaven saw Tom smiling at her. She returned the gesture her cheeks still pink. She could not believe some of the things that Talia had said to her in the silent mind-speech of the Arcadian's. There was no way she could ever say any of the things Talia urged her to say. Sure Tom was handsome, for a human, but there was no way to tell him so. Talia made a fool of herself on a daily basis staring at Bill, but she never actually told him she liked the way he looked.

"Breakfast," Orlan called watching as Gustav placed his new sword on his belt. Gustav was amazed at just how much the sword felt at home at his side. Orlan handed him a bowl of the morning grains with berries and mashed fruit.

"What is this?" Tom asked after he and Bill had tasted it. It was almost familiar, but with the added foreign fruit he could not tell.

"We made it human friendly," Orlan announced. "We boiled and mashed the apples into a paste. I hear it is called applesauce."

"Apples?" Bill and Tom both gasped. "Not again," Bill groaned as he held his bowl away from him.

"How much did you eat?" Bill shook his head as Tom questioned him. "How much?"

"Just two spoons..." Bill could say no more as he felt a rush of strong wind press on his stomach. Turning to see Rain, Bill gasped when the wind entered his mouth with such force that he gagged. Tom rushed his brother to the rivers edge where he spit up the breakfast. "-Twice now,-" Bill coughed. "-Twice now this has happened.-"

"-They did not know,-" Tom rubbed his back. "-Are you alright?-"Bill nodded rinsing his mouth.

"He's okay?" Talia asked at Bill's side as they stood to their feet. Bill nodded then walked away from his brother leaving him with the pretty squire. Tom smiled heading off to Heaven's side. He made sure one more time that Bill was alright before he walked with her to the breakfast fire. Tom dished up another bowl taking only the berries to mix in and fresh water. He handed it to Talia so that she could give it to Bill.

Sitting Tom stared at Heaven for a moment. "What were you all talking about back there?"

"Just some of the odd cultures on Earth, and a few here," Heaven was proud of how steady her voice was.

"Odd how?" Tom began to eat his breakfast wondering why Heaven was not eating as well. Bikky had told him not to ask. Tom shrugged figuring that she was on a diet or something. Heaven's face was flushed from another feeding from Mihnea. His blood was so powerful she feared to ever taste even a drop of his father. She would make sure to avoid that at all costs.

"Just some stuff about twins," Heaven shook her head. A few of the beads clicked together. "She was talking about how some cultures consider twins one person and not two. If one twin dies in battle the other is often banished or killed as a sign of bad luck if he stays. They believe that half of a person is left. Half a person should not live. Other tribes split the twins up at birth killing one, or leaving it exposed to the elements. If it lives, then it is allowed to remain with the tribe."

"Are there any nice legends about twins?" Tom asked not imagining his life without what truly did feel like the other half of his soul.

"There are some," Heaven nodded thinking that the sun on his hair made it brighter. "One culture considers the twin births sacred and a holy omen from above. They are revered by the tribe. Identical twins are taken in to live among the monks and their wives chosen from the highest ranking shamans. Even if the highest ranking one is the same gender they are mated for life."

"So if Bill and I were in that tribe," Tom asked his brow drawn down at the thought. "And the highest shaman was Orlan, we would be forced to mate with Orlan?"

"Yes," Heaven nodded holding in her laugh. Tom was enchanted by the sparkle in her topaz eyes. "One of you would be. The physical union of an identical twin and a high ranking shaman is akin to the best fortune for the entire land."

"I would leave the tribe," Tom shook his head.

"But being raised in that culture, you would see nothing wrong with it," Heaven nodded again finding it more and more difficult to hide her laughter. "You would consider it an honor."

"Glad I am to be born in Germany," Bill said coming to sit with his brother. Talia trailed behind with a sigh. She wished he would sit and talk with him as much as Tom sat and talked with Heaven. "Bikky said we have to go soon." Bill stood and tightened his cloak.

"Right," Tom finished off his bowl then took it to be cleaned and packed away. "Why not make four more packs and we can carry some stuff?" Tom suggested as he saw the large packs the Squires were hauling.

On a hill watching the progression of the morning clean-up Mihnea smiled then turned to Leon. "The last piece is now in place." Mihnea grinned showing most of his teeth. "The boys have joined in the trials." Mihnea dropped down into the shadows glad to be out of the suns rays. Georg started to have the creature suddenly beside him. "Entering the forest soon." Mihnea commented once Georg's heart had slowed. "I think you might need this." George felt something hard and metal pressed into his hand. "Do not fear the lack of skill, you show promise. I am sure it will come to you." Georg looked down at the sheathed weapon in his hand.

"That's cool," Rain looked over his shoulder as he pulled the scrolled blade from the sheath revealing ancient script along the blade. "Find the light within," Rain read the words of the Arcadian homage that all pages, then squires, and finally knights displayed on the back of their shields.

"We have to go," Bikky shouldered his pack which was noticeably lighter. Orlan had emptied a few packs of food and extra towels into Bill's pack. Without looking at him, Bill accepted it, not knowing that it was lighter than all the others. He felt a slight tremor in his heart at the dense forest that loomed ahead of them. Patches of sunlight sparkled through the canopy overhead barely showing light. He took a deep breath saw his brother looking up at Heaven as she formed a thick cloud of smoke. Above his head. The tender expression on her face before she shifted had arrested his attention for a moment.

Talia sighed when he smiled. She wished he would look at her that way. Talia pulled her pack onto her back hoping that he did not have soft feelings for the same girl his brother did. Not only would it leave her out of the running, but it would complicate their relationship. Nothing should come between soul bonded twins as they were. At the thought Talia laughed a little to herself. The very fact that they were soul bonded meant nothing would ever come between them. Shaking her head she saw Ryan near his friends, tired and packless. She shook her head. What had Zarro been thinking?

Rain took in the various shades of brown along the thick branches of the evergreen trees mixed in with the leafless, sleeping trees. He saw a bush shift, snow dropping into a pile at the base. Rain's eyes went into the brush, seeing nothing but a large hare, he sighed, then continued walking. With his senses on overdrive, nothing demonic was getting through. Nothing with dark intent was attacking them without warning. Rain could see that the rest of the group felt the same. He bolstered his courage. In the oncoming battles he would not fail. He would not let up and he would not allow Dae to touch his friends.

"He wants you as well," Rain looked over at Mihnea. The prince walked at his side with a contemplative expression. "I can see why. You have a beauty made more enticing by your strength."

"He would have an easier chance of killing me," Rain smirked.

"You think so?" Mihnea asked. He smiled over at Bikky as the other boy came over near his brother. "Would death be preferable?"

"To rape by a demon?" Rain seemed to think of the possibilities. "Yes." Rain had only time to gasp as he was pinned against the rough bark of a nearby tree. With his hands over his head he barely had room to wiggle, let alone fight. Bikky was at Mihnea's back instantly kicking and punching him seeming to no avail. "What the hell are you doing?" Rain turned his face away from the hand that forced his eyes to meet Mihnea's. Was he really immobile by just one hand? Rain struggled against the hold refusing to admit defeat.

"If I wanted you, wind rider," Mihnea pressed Rain harder into the tree. "I would, at this moment," Mihnea tugged on Rain's pants to emphasize his points. "I would have you." Bikky pulled forth his sword as he was unable to free Rain from Mihnea's grasp. This was maddening. They were sent here with knights meant to protect them, not attack. How could King Zarro think it wise to send such a creature with them? Rain closed his eyes. Perfect calm settled over him. This was the strength his friends and family had left him with. This was the skill. Rain opened his eyes, those bright green orbs glowed with ire as he puffed his cheeks. Even braced for the impact of the high velocity wind that slapped hard enough on his face to draw blood pushed him back.

Regaining his footing, Mihnea turned a wide grin to Rain. His grin remained even as he faced Bikky's sword. "Relax, Kit." Mihnea wiped his cheek then licked the blood clean from his hand. "It seems the Wind Rider does not need your aid."

"Whether he needs it or not," Bikky shoved the blade home then resettled his pack. "I will always be there for him." Rain glared at Mihnea wondering what motivated the beast in human guise. He seemed like he wanted to do his father's bidding, but chaffed still at being given orders. "Come on, we have a few more leagues to go before we make camp." Bikky pushed Rain in front of him making sure to keep Bill away from Mihnea as well. "Once the sun sets, it's going to get even darker in here. We will need fires going. Do you sense demons?"

"No," Rain shook his head checking again just to be sure. "You?"

"No," Bikky looked around at the rest of the group. "None near. They are probably all attacking the palace," Bikky turned his eyes to the direction of the palace. He could not see the glow from inside the dense trees, but he knew it was there. He knew, that even as they hiked completing their trial, the battle wore on. Rain tasted a shift in the wind blowing back the arrow moments before it would have impaled Tom's arm. "What the hell?" Bikky exclaimed burning the next volley that came through.

"We're under attack!" Talia blew the horn at her side dropping her pack she pulled forth her weapon. Talia gazed at an arrow embedded in a trunk of a tree loosing snow to fall upon her head. "These are the markings of the Gi'onne Sidhe! Light Elves."

"Elves?" Bill pulled his dagger free. "Demons are attacking your royal palace and we are still being attacked by locals!"

"Squire trials are sacred here," Orlan released his sword from it's sheath to meet the first foot soldiers that made it into range. "Even should the palace fall, we have to make it to the gates. The palace will never fall though. Not with the Royale guarding it," Orlan saw approval in his adversaries eyes. "Stay behind me."

"No!" Tom fought at his side. "I am tired of being attacked. If I train with you now, if we," Tom saw Bill defending himself. "If we train now, there is greater chance the demon will not be able to hurt Bill."

"Then fight," A platinum haired elf ordered. "Keep your weapon high and your body mobile." Tom nodded. "You are going to get hurt, stop trying to avoid it. What you should do is prepare for it and counter." Tom nodded and winced only a little as point pressed into his arm. It was dulled leaving only a bruise, but he countered with a strong mid-section jab. The elf fell away with a nod. "Good work human."

Bill was working as well following the advice of the elf attacking him. "Come on fluffy," The elf ordered, her light gray eyes boring into Bill's. " You can hit harder than that."

"Stop calling me that!" Bill demanded as he pushed her to the side.

Her hand came hard across his bottom. "Prove me wrong!" She yelled then fell aside as Talia attacked her. The elf countered the strike and backed Talia up. Just when Talia began to lose ground to the other warrior, Bill shoved his blunted dagger against her mid-section driving her back. He was amazed as he looked at the weapon. Though it looked and felt the same in his hands, when up against demons it was sharp, but against local Arcadian's it was as dull as a practice sword. Did the weapons here change as needed? Would it be longer if needed a sword? Before the thought had even left his mind the dagger elongated making a sword. He saw that Tom's was full length as well. With a grin he looked for his friends and saw the rest of his band fighting as well. Gustav's blade glowed in the dim light of the forest in the waning sunlight that managed to make it past the heavy canopy overhead.

As the last elf lost his weapon and conceded the victory of the squires a cheer went up. Weapons were sheathed and injuries checked. Bowing to the squires the male that had instructed Tom approached the tired young men and women. Since the battle was over, Cujo sat at Bikky's feet while Slyphe took a bath at Rain's side. Heaven hovered overhead as the elven squad leader straitened. " I am Gwil'lian of the Gi'onne Sidhe." The group bowed, Ryan looked around before bowing as well. He had been well guarded during the skirmish. He was tired of this. He was cold and hungry and he wanted to sleep in a soft bed. What was this about someone attacking the palace? Not the palace where his sister was? It couldn't be. Could it? How were they so calm? "You have done well. We are the last obstacle that stands in your way. In the house of Stone and Light, you will find items left behind by your knights and rulers. You will deliver the item to them as your first act of fealty. Congratulations on your victory. I am honored to welcome you among the ranks of the Squires of Arcadia. Please advance from here to your camp. You will reach the house by noon tomorrow if you keep to this pace."

"Wow," Ryan looked at his friends. "So you guy are just about done," Ryan said to Bikky as they continued their hike chewing on soft bread and cheese rather than stopping for lunch. "It's almost over." Ryan heaved a heavy sigh full of relief and hope.

"Almost" Bikky looked ahead where the forest seemed to glow. It could only be one thing. He hoped that Carol was alright. Just as he thought of Carol, he knew that Rain was plagued with thoughts of Julie. What were Ryo and Dee doing now? Did they even know that the palace was under attack?

Break

Shonki held the missive in his hands with a sigh. He had been greeted in silence by Ryo and Dee yesterday upon delivering their breakfast and knew them to resent their captivity. Even if it was paradise, it was still imprisonment. "Your highness," Shonki bowed before Ryo as Dee joined him at the table, he repeated the gesture. "I have a message from High Prince Daphnus requesting your immediate return to the Arcadian Palace."

"The Boys?" Ryo did not even bother to go back to their room for their bags.

"Are fine and not to be disturbed." Shonki shook his head amazed that they were so eager to depart. "According to Gwil'lian of the Gi'onne Sidhe, they are doing very well on the last leg of the journey. Your skills are needed in battle."

"Battle?" Dee frowned getting into the coach waiting for them. "Where?"

"The demon monster Dae," Shonki answered. "He had attacked the royal palace."

"Damn," Dee breathed. Ryo could only agree as the coach left the island behind.

Break

Dae saw his minions falling as fast as he could regenerate them. His large beasts were falling to the dragons, their dark fire was being brushed aside without ever finding a target. How was it that they were so powerful? Could it be that they were on their home turf? True, the first time he had seen the Arcadian lights had been when he attacked the palace, but they had yet to use them here and now. It was the added force of the vampire Vlad. That had to be it. He had drank the Arcadian's blood, then his team had begun to fail him. "Florian," He called the second in command to him. Florian looked much better in is new body. This warlock had been young, barely eighteen, with white skin and hazel eye. Dark hair framed his face. Dae wondered if Florian had chosen the body for the simple fact that Dae had already tasted him.

"Master," Florian stood close to Dae waiting with bated breath. "What can I do for you?"

"You can take a group of our best and take down Dracula," Florian's eyes widened until they reflected the light of the roaring flames engulfing the demons. Dae took a step away from Florian, while that body had pleased him, it was a pale substitution for what he really wanted. Who he really wanted to taste. "I will take down the palace itself."

"Dracula?"Florian looked to the ferocity of the creature tearing up demons with both his sword and his hands.

"Yes, now go," Dae turned his back gathering up his newly regenerated demon beasts. Mentally he commanded their next attack. This time he would not fail. This time the palace would fall.

–

Andromache stood next to her husband fighting amidst the swarming monsters that attacked . She felt an increase in the velocity of monsters and gasped to realize that more were targeting her and Vlad. Near them, Vlad did not even seem to notice, killing all with a superb level of grace that made her stand still in awe for just a moment. A demon saw the moment, thinking to capitalize on her immobility, he lunged impaling himself on her sword. Her smirk was the last thing he saw before falling away. Just as she was warming to the fresh wave, Andy felt a heavy wave of dark fire fly above her head. "Dae!" Andy laughed. "Where are you aiming? I'm right here..." Andy's laughter was cut short as he saw the path of the fire aimed at the Arcadian palace itself.

"Angel!" Nestoir yelled amplifying his voice to be sure that the Angel prince could hear him. Just as expected, a large orb shield surrounded the area. The fire rocketed against the orb knocking Angel to his bottom as he had no time to brace himself for the impact. Dae crowed his victory until he saw the shield held.

"Again!" Dae demanded, sweat beading on his brow and falling into his eyes. "Again! Again! More fire!" Dae commanded his rage evident in the phlegm collecting in the corners of his mouth as he ordered the battle on. "Kill them!" He saw a squad of Elves running onto the field, their flaxen hair billowing in the light of the sinking sun. "Kill them all! I want to drink wine from the empty skulls by sunrise tomorrow."

"Sick bastard!" Dae swung around, his sword up barely in time to counter Daphnus attack. He saw three of his elves fall prey to the monsters and his anger was doubled. "I will kill you for good one day."

"Only if good will covers the earth will I be incapable of finding a home in some fools heart," Dae mocked his laughter ringing against Daphnus' mind. "I hardly doubt you will live long enough to see that day. I told you, I am eternal."

"Hatred is no place on this land," Daphnus announced. "You have no power here."

"Then I will take it," Dae's sword rang out clashing against Daphnus. Daphnus met him blow for blow their swords as the clash of titans ringing on the blood soaked field of battle. "I will take it all."

Just as the demon beasts spit more flames at Angel's shield, Ryo dropped beside him on the balcony. He raised his hands sending fire out. It connected to the dark fire pushing it back in a display of heat and power. Dae moved back from Daphnus to stare in horror at the balcony to see the pure red-orange flames overturn the black flames. "Ryo!" Daphnus waved his sword in salute before going back to his fight with Dae. Ryo inclined his head. He knew his boys were safe. He could smell them. They had to win this war fast. What good was it to make it home, if home was no safe place to return to. Beside him, Dee pulled forth a large automatic weapon loaded with bullets made of Arcadian steel and dipped in temple water. As Dee opened fire upon the crowd below Ryo continued to defend against the attacks on the palace.

"GO!" Dae urged more demon beasts to the palace. "Go! Go! Take them down," Dae commanded his body gripped with turmoil. He wanted to go aid his minions, but he could not leave this fight. He had a chance of defeating a high prince, if he could just stick to it. It was the last thought Dae had while wearing this particular human skin. The head fell from the body seconds after Dae jumped into another warlock. Daphnus looked around hoping to spot the newest body. With a growl of frustration, Daphnus moved on to another beast. Unknown to them all, Dae's newest body was stealing inside the palace. "Mine," Dae scrapped a knee as he crawled through the tiny alcove in the queen's garden. "This is mine! That Kami brat is here. I can almost taste it."

Florian fell back under the onslaught of Vlad's blade. He knew he would be killed again. But he he had to fight. He had been commanded to fight. His way of showing his master his love and devotion was to execute any order without question or hesitation, even to his own death. But this... This creature was enjoying this fight. He was not even bothered by the slash to his arm. The poison on the blade had no effect on Vlad. Vlad came close to his head then he stopped... "Daphnus!" Vlad shoved Florian aside as if he were nothing. "Inside the palace!" Vlad vanished on a puff of deep red smoke. "We have to get inside the palace. The beast is inside the palace."

"Daphnus!" Andy pointed towards the queen's garden. "There, we have to..." Andy gasped feeling the heavy end of a club in her left side. She brought her blade up in time to sever the hand of the monster coming at her. "Damn you..." Andy fell to one knee as another blow came from a different beast. Guided by love and rage, Nestoir ripped the creature apart, tossing the head aside he helped his wife to her feet. "Darling, I'm fine." Andy pushed him away. "The palace, the demon has breached the palace!"

"NO!"Daphnus ran ahead. "Chimera, take command here, you and Vlad lead the troops! Kronos, join the gryphon brigade, take care that they have flames. We'll end this!"

"Let's go!" Nestoir floated above his wife. "You know he'll never give up if he gets even a glimpse of the Lion Throne."

"I say we let him see it," Andy smirked rushing ahead of the group. "And I'll be there waiting for him."

"Sounds good, but we have to get there first..."Daphnus dashed inside of the palace.

–

Julie held on to Carol as the war tower shook. "T...There's no way right?" Julie trembled when she saw Lord D rub his tummy. At seven months he was rather large lounging against his mother's side. "There's no way he can, that demon, there's no way he can get through, right?"

"I've seen the Royale in battle before," Carol assured Julie. "Dae will leave here with his tail tucked between his knees."

"I have faith in the Royale," Lord D smiled glad that JJ had decided to stay by his side. JJ waited, his guns drawn and eyes alert.

"How are you doing precious? JJ leaned in to press a kiss to Lord D's lips. Lord D smiled at the hand that caressed his tummy. Aoi looked over at her grand father, and great grandfather. She sat with Kibo, Shinrai and Kurayami. Papa was near, she could sense him. But something else. Something horrible. The same thing that had hurt papa before. It wanted to hurt papa again. Not if she could help it. She was sovereign. She was not sure what that meant entirely, but she knew, that somehow, she had the power to help. The tower was rocked by a blast of hot, black fire. Lord D gasped holding his tummy that grew unsettled, the child inside wriggling causing him to go pale.

"Jewel," Carol reached for the little girl that vanished under a bush, running in her silk clad slippers. Popping out in the throne room she did not look back as she ran headlong down the hall. She had to get to her papa, she had to. "My God, she's only three!" Carol got to her feet her intent to chase the small child.

"Stay here," Sofu commanded getting to his feet. "I will get my great granddaughter back here... safely." Soofu opened the space behind the throne. He stepped out and raised his nose to the wind. He could scent the battle, blood was in the air. So was the stench of demon. And yes, not too far away, he could smell his grandson. There, following that, he could feel her. Aoi was heading to the Queens garden, beyond that, lay the Tralor Forest.

Author's notes:

Orchid

Chapter 7

Rin could not understand why Seitaro was so silent. They sat inside in front of the doors as the mornings were now cooler. "O-Sei-Chan?" Rin touched Seitaro's hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No Rin," Seitaro shook his head hoping the light powdering of foundation on his face hid the dark circles under his eyes. After Li-Han had left him early this morning, he had spent the entire time in his bath weeping. In a little more than a week, not only would he have to surrender Rin to the patrons, but to the other flowers as well. He himself had entertained little in deference to his need to train Rin. "Actually," Seitaro brightened, his smile only a little trembly. "In two weeks the ballet will be performing. Would you like to go?"

"You mean... Leave the Garden?" Just the thought of getting out to see a play had Rin smiling like a child. Seitaro felt a pain deep in his heart as he gazed upon the young man.

"Yes, we can even invite Sinichi," Seitaro smiled recalling the young man that often came and visited with Harumi. He often asked how Orchid Rin was doing. "I am sure he will be glad to see you."

"If not for him, I would have died on the streets." Rin admitted looking down at his plate.

"No," Seitaro shook his head. Though he looked at Rin, his eyes had the distant look of one who was looking off at scenes far away. "Once you had tasted the ash of death by starvation for another day, Genzo would have returned." Seitaro sighed recalling his own choice. It had not just been him, his continued living at the garden was putting his sister through school and ensuring her a place in the home of Genzo's cousin. She was not molested and was well cared for. Until she graduated, he would serve. "Can you honestly say you would have turned him away again?"

Rin thought back to the pain. It seemed as if his stomach had attempted to eat itself. The pain of hunger, the stench of street offal, and nights growing chilly in the late summer giving way to autumn. "I don't know." Rin shook his head.

"Perhaps you will like the new clothes," Seitaro got to his feet pulling a woven silk cord. A young fruit appeared to clean away the remains of their meal. "They will arrive today, but you are not to wear them until after you blossom."

"Oh," Rin followed Seitaro inside.

"You are accepting three fingers now, two is the requirement, but I wanted to be sure you experienced as little pain as possible." Seitaro caressed Rin's back his face flushed at the pleasure of the the simple touch. Seitaro berated himself as he pulled his hand away. He had no right to enjoy Rin so much. But, Seitaro thought with a frown on his face, was it truly so wrong, the way he felt?

"You really have done all that you can to make this easier for me," Rin smiled thinking of Seitaro asking Rei to be his first. Or at least to try. "How did you, I mean, what did you do to get Rei to ask for me?"

"I simply bade him to look at you," Seitaro smiled while his hand lingered on Rin's hair. "Come, we will take a tour today of the other rooms. You have only seen this one and the Garden. We are allowed to freely visit amongst ourselves." Seitaro smiled then slid his hand underneath the obi of Rin's white robe making sure that it was loose. "Put your slippers on, we must take care that your feet remain soft. Some patrons like to lick them."

"Feet?" Rin gasped bringing up his hand to cover his grimace. The move was delicate, and Seitaro smiled at the grace the young man displayed.

"You would be amazed what is requested of us," Seitaro giggled. "Katsu once striped me, tied me to the bed and spread chocolate on me. He took pictures, licked me clean and left."

"Weird," Rin laughed then a thought sobered him. "O-Sei-Chan," Rin felt his heart speeding up. "If a patron asks, we do, no questions asked, right?" Seitaro nodded and wondered at the paleness that stole over Rin's already alabaster complexion. "What if, I read it on a website, what if they want to hit me?"

"We are not abused here," Seitaro smiled. "For those compulsions... spanking, wetting, defecation..." Seitaro wrinkled his nose. "In truth I do not know if any of the patrons harbor such kinks. The InuKoro Inn is where, I have heard, that takes place." Rin gasped recalling the last time he had heard the name of that place. "You have a sharp mind," Seitaro said choked up on the guilt he lived with daily. Rin reached up to place a hand on his cheek. Seitaro felt swallowed by the earnest compassion shining at him from Rin's large, dark eyes. He leaned in pressing their lips together. Before he pushed his tongue past, Seitaro backed away. "Come on," Seitaro shifted the sleeves of Rin's robe until they covered his fingers. "You will like the rest of the rooms. It might even give you some ideas if you wish to redecorate your own." Rin smiled, and followed Seitaro from the room.

The halls were long, fragrant from the air escaping the many rooms. Polished hard wood floors gleamed in the light from the flickering candles in the wall sconces. Rin looked around taking in his surroundings with a slight smile on his face. His hand rested lightly on Seitaro's arm. "Smells like roses," Rin sniffed with his eyes closed.

"That is the Rose suite," Seitaro informed him with a sweet smile. He raised a hand to press the chime on the door. "Our rooms do not lock, but it would be rude to simply open the door." Rin sighed. He so enjoyed the soft, cultured tones of Seitaro's voice. "Although I have heard that peeking in is considered acceptable." Seitaro teased watching Rin's face color. Kira opened the door smiling. "Kira-Chan, how are you?" Seitaro folded his hands over his thighs then offered a slight bow. "Well, I hope."

"I am well, thank you O-Sei-Chan," Kira returned the bow. "Harumi should be done with her bath soon, if you would like to see her as well." Kira offered an impish grin as if she had no doubt that Seitaro and Rin had come to see her and her alone.

"Thank you," Seitaro laughed enchanting Rin. "We are on a tour of the estate. This is Rin's first foray outside of our suite."

"I understand," Harumi spoke. Her voice seeming to be relaxed after her long soak. "You are welcome here. Come little Orchid Rin," Harumi reached out a hand to Rin. His cool fingers slid into her warm ones and his face flushed. He recalled vividly the image of Seitaro and the patrons tongue swirling around in her intimate recesses. "Are you alright?" Harumi asked when Rin went deep red.

"I am fine, thank you." Rin imitated Seitaro's bow.

"Wow, Rin-Chan!" Kira exclaimed clapping her hands lightly. "That was so graceful, just like O-Sei-Chan." Rin looked away his eyes scanning the opulent room for anything that would take his mind off the images in his head. He saw roses. Everywhere. On the pillows, on the carpet, on the ceiling and carved into the dark oak wood furniture. Several sticks of incense blew sweet smelling smoke into the common area of the suite and red, pink and white candles burned softly. Rin walked over to a deep maroon couch touching an embroidered pillow.

"Kira did those herself," Harumi explained the hobby the other girl had tried to share with her. "I am all thumbs when it comes to that stuff." Harumi laughed when Kira turned a becoming shade of pink.

"It's beautiful," Rin smiled at her amazed to see someone besides himself blushing.

"Would you like some tea?" Harumi offered the soft rustle of her silken ensemble filling the area with a fresh waft of rose scented air.

"I am afraid we must take a rain check," Seitaro bowed again."But soon, I promise." As they passed the door, Rin saw that instead of a number, the only marking on the door was a carving of a rose. "Next is the Peony suite."

"Jin is there, with Li-Han," Rin remembered the red haired young man he had met. "Did you know that Jin is Korean?" Rin asked Seitaro. "He would not tell me more about himself," Rin paused with a thoughtful frown on his face. Seitaro was not bothered that Rin was thinking so much about the other flower. Or at least that is what he told himself as they walked down the sweet smelling halls of the Garden. "He said that Li-Han is Chinese."

"That is correct," Seitaro said his nod elegant. Rin wondered at the quiet tone of Seitaro's voice. "He is very intelligent, and perceptive." Rin wanted to ask, he truly did, but he lost his chance as Seitaro rang the chime. Seitaro bowed politely to the tall dark haired young man with skin so pale as to appear white against the stark black robe he wore tied loose about his muscular body. Rin watched, puzzled, as Li-Han trailed his hand along Seitaro's side.

Blushing, Seitaro moved away from Li-Han. "Jin, you are well?" Seitaro asked the flame haired flower. Jin sat in a white outer robe, a pink robe showed underneath with a red robe under the pink. The obi tied about his waist was red with soft slippers in red on his feet. Jin's hair fell around his shoulders. A peony shaped pin held one side off his face.

"Great. Excited. I have a patron tonight. My first since blossoming." Jin nodded his enthusiasm earning a smile from Seitaro. "Rei left a message that he would visit me tonight."

"Wow, you must be anxious," Seitaro walked over to Li-Han. "Rin, perhaps you would like to sit with Jin for a moment. I will speak with Li-Han." Seitaro followed Li-Han across the plush white carpet. Peony shaped candles floated in shallow crystal bowls their light lending a quiet decadence to the incensed room. Rin sat on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. Jin watched the movements, full of grace and delicacy. Seitaro had been doing a wonderful job with him.

"Rin," Jin said softly. "I know your blossoming is coming. Are you nervous?"

"A little," Rin laughed a bit. "Okay, a lot." Rin's face flamed. "The truth is. I am terrified. I know what to do, and how to do it. I just... What if it hurts too much and I anger the patron by weeping?"

"You should try not to think that way," Jin laughed. "Actually, I heard that there is a great possibility that Rei will be your first. If he is, then it will be alright. How many fingers are you taking comfortably?"

Rin's face flamed. He counted all of his fingers twice to avoid looking into Jin's sincere gaze. Jin waited, he would not push the shy boy. "Three." Jin had to strain to hear the whisper.

"And do they feel good?" Jin asked to which Rin caught his breath. Jin laughed sure the Patrons would find the reactions of Orchid Rin delightful, at least while they lasted. He would have to tell Li-Han not to worry. The Orchids were going to be okay. "Well, good," Jin nodded. He reached to lift Rin's face. "You will do fine, Orchid Rin," Jin pressed his lips to Rin's. "Just fine." He intoned trailing his tongue along the younger man's lips. He was still tasting Rin, when Li-Han and Seitaro emerged from Li-Han's room. Rin's eyes widened when he saw that Seitaro's lips were swollen and his robe was jostled.

"O-Sei-Chan?" Rin got to his feet, the soft rustle of his heavy satin robe seeming loud in the room.

"Li-Han was having trouble keeping his hands to himself," Seitaro blushed. Seitaro sighed, he had wanted to thank Li-Han for helping him to see that Rin could never be his. Not permanently, not exclusively. No matter how much he wished otherwise, that was not the life they were living.

"I know, right, he can be such a beast," Jin laughed not noticing the frown on Rin's face. "But I am looking forward to when you have your blossoming. Then I can have a bounce with you." Jin patted Rin's bottom with a laugh. "It's so round." Rin's face was still flaming as he and Seitaro left the room.

"We can visit the Iris suite next, if you are not tired." Seitaro placed a soft hand on Rin's arm. The concern in Seitaro's voice was almost too much for Rin. In his head he knew that Seitaro was only training him so that he could please the Patrons. His heart, however, was having a hard time reconciling the gentle ministrations with this simple explanation. Sometimes it felt as if Seitaro were truly making love to him...Sometimes.

"No, I want to go." Rin nodded focusing on the elaborate garden scenes that were on the wall. He leaned over to look at the exquisite oil paintings on large canvas.

"Kenji is very good," Seitaro pointed to the signature at the bottom.

"He painted these?" Rin asked staring again at the painting. "O-Sei-Chan," Rin said not taking his eyes from the delicate brush strokes. "Jin says he wants me... and Li-Han... I mean, you and he... I thought we were to be available for the patrons."

"That is true," Seitaro admitted. He heard the unspoken accusation in Rin's voice. He knew this conversation was coming. Had known it the moment he decided to take Rin into the peony suite. He was a coward who could not deal with Rin's hurt feelings, or his own raging emotions. He had allowed the sight of him with Li-Han to explain the true nature of life in the Garden for sure he could not look at Rin's sweet face and speak the words.

"Then... Rin began his thoughts swirling around in his head at the various times that Jin had kissed him.

"But, the patrons do not deny us the pleasure of each other, as long as we are available when they want us. It is why they send notes ahead of time. Unless they happen upon us. They also summon a flower. What we may not do is refuse them. The patrons are not cruel. Sometimes, life gets in the way of pleasure. By virtue of so many flowers here, not all of us are seen on a regular basis. Rather than allow frustration to build, we see to each other. Some, like Li-Han, are gluttons. He seems the reserved, silent type. But mark my words, little flower," Seitaro looked into Rin's eyes for the first time since he began to speak. "He will come for you as well."

"Do I have to?" Rin looked down his heart pounding so loud in his chest he was sure that Seitaro could hear it.

"Other flowers hold no sway over us, if you do not wish to be intimate, you do not have to." Seitaro breathed in, he held it before releasing it in a heavy sigh. "But there is no reason to deny yourself. We are not allowed romantic liaisons. Love, of a patron, and more importantly, of each other, is strictly forbidden." There, Seitaro sighed, his own heart in turmoil as he saw the devastation on Rin's face. He had said it.

"Forbidden," Rin heaved a sigh. He brought a hand up to cough, not at all successful in disguising a sniffle. "To love."

"We are available to the patrons, and yes, even to the other flowers." Seitaro stood beside the painting looking up at it. It hung, painted with such grace and elegance. The more he looked at it, the more he realized that the scene depicted looked perfect, too perfect. There was not a flower out of place. The bench in the painting sat as if it had been planted along with the bushes and trees. "Looks lonesome, does it not?" Seitaro sighed when Rin wiped at the tears that fell from his eyes. "And sad." Seitaro smiled brightly, his own tears he refused to shed. "Come on, let's go to the Iris suite. Kouji has a few games that he would like to show you for the computer."

So this was the true meaning of the flowers. This was the truth of their being here. Simply creatures of pleasure. Like the garden in the picture, beautiful, there for the enjoyment of all, and yet devoid of love. Lonely. "I wonder when this place started. Who..." Rin paused in his following of Seitaro. "Who was the first flower?

"I do not know, but then," Seitaro raised his hand to ring the chime on the door. They were forbidden to knock for fear that they might bruise their knuckles. "I have never been one to study history. Genzo-Sama would know. His family happens to be the founding patrons."

"I can ask them?" Rin looked up with shining eyes as Kouji opened the door.

"Of course. It will please them, I think, that you are showing such an interest." Seitaro breezed inside his hair flowing over Rin. Unable to help himself, Rin closed his eyes inhaling the Orchid scent. Orchid was soon overcome by Iris as he walked into the room and feared he had stepped into another world. Amidst panels of white and various shades of blue cloth hung about in streamers, there was paintings of unicorns, and birds of flames. Dolphins flew over a blue background as if the sea was the sky.

"Wet Sky," Rin read the title aloud the awe in his voice a compliment to Kenji.

"It is the sky to them," Kenji said standing beside Rin. "When in the depths they soar." Rin felt at peace looking at the painting. Unlike the garden scene, this was full of warmth. Surely the ocean was cold and gardens were warm. How could Kenji paint such odd pictures? Before Rin could voice his question, he yelped at the hand on his bottom. "Kou! Cut it out."

"Just saying hi," Kouji grinned with an unrepentant kiss to his brother's lips. Rin stared between them. Never in his life had he ever kissed his brothers in such a way. Surely they were not?! Rin would not think about it. "Come on Rin, I want to show you Queste-Eterna," Kouji pulled him to his computer desk careful not grip the small wrist too hard. "Now, if you play, I will have something to spar against, and we can link up to join battles on the Internet. It will be fabulous."

"The first flower, you say?" Kenji sat with Seitaro sipping tea. "No," Kenji shook his head. "I asked, but Genzo would not say much. He did say, however, that he wanted the evening to be pleasant. So it leads one to wonder at the nature of the life of the first flower."

"Indeed it does," Seitaro nodded. He looked over at Rin then sighed. Seitaro realized that he had been sighing a lot of late. Ever since he had met Rin. What was it about that young man that twisted his heart so? Seitaro wished he knew. A pleasant hour of tea and computer games followed. Rin pouted when Seitaro rose to his feet. Seitaro looked away when he was tempted to nibble the lips so adorably on display. Kouji had no such reservations.

"Kou!" Kenji admonished.

"What?" Kouji frowned sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Give someone else a chance," Kenji pushed Kouji aside pressing his lips to Rin. "I await your blossoming little Orchid Rin. We will all have to have fun together." Kenji leaned over to kiss Seitaro. "Promise." Rin was still red cheeked as they reached their own room.

"No more for today, it is a lot to process." Seitaro informed him. "Come, let us bathe." Rin grew silent as they approached the heavy oak door with the orchid flower carved into it. "I think you will like the Sakura and the Chrysanthemum. The Lily are genuine characters and the Gardenia have a quirky outlook."

"I'm sure," Rin spoke the words automatically, not paying much attention to Seitaro as he made the bath. Holding his sleeve back, Seitaro poured a portion of orchid scented oil into the water. The bathing room was soon filled with the heavy aroma of the flowers for which the room was named. This was his life. A life full of pleasure, devoid of love. Rin sank into the water, into Seitaro's arms. But how could he tell his heart not to feel, when he feared it was already too late?


	16. Find The Light Within

**Honey Glazed 16**

**Find The Light Within**

Rain sighed at the sight of the stone edifice nearly visible through the trees. They had almost made it. They had awakened early, had quick eggs and toast for breakfast and started walking. It was more a run than a walk. The map had been practically useless to them as they had been told that the house would not be there. The temple would move according to the priestess' will. They could see the house, but they had been seeing it for the past hour. They should have been there by now. Rain walked a few more steps his frustration mounting as he looked ahead and the house wasn't there. "Bikky...It moved again!" Rain pointed ahead to the now empty glade.

"Wait a minute..." Bikky halted the group by stopping short. "Something about what Gwil'lian said." Bikky thought aloud. He brought his hand to his chin. "Ken, what time is it?"

Kenneth looked up at the sun, then checked his watch. "About ten-thirty...Why?"

"He said we should reach the house by noon today," Bikky mused turning to see the house to their left. "We have to just keep walking. We're not trying to find it at this point. It's not lost," Bikky shook his head. "It's right there. So if we just keep walking... By noon today, we should reach it." Bikky laughed. "Tricky...Damn, Zarro's good." Bikky shook his head again. "It's not about direction, it's about time. Come on everyone," Bikky hefted his pack. "Let's hike!"

Break

Dae walked along the stone basement of the palace. He could scent the kitchen. The staff was not working. Doubtless they were all out fighting. How industrious of the Arcadians to train even their kitchen staff to defend. Dae wondered if Florian was still fighting Vlad. He knew the body he was in yet lived, or he would be trying to share this body as he had before. Hearing a footstep, Dae inched as close to the wall s possible. He could smell the Kami brat even more now from the inside. But he had to be careful. Running headlong into the unknown would lead to failure and certain death. That he knew from past experience. This time he would be careful. This time the child would be his. Not just the child, Dae crept along, the throne as well. Yes, the Lion throne would be his to defile. Capturing the child would be icing on his cake.

Break

Bikky walked along, sweat fell from his brow as he continued sending heat to Ryan and the others. He could feel the wind pick up and carry the heat. Bikky sent a silent thanks to his brother. Rain smiled looking up at the sky. It was almost noon. Mihnea joined the crowd earning a hiss from Slyphe. Cujo bristled stepping closer to Bikky's little brother. In Cujo's mind, the smaller boy was just as much his as Bikky and Slyphe's. Mihnea ignored them. "Tell me again Wind Rider," Mihnea started again. "Would you really rather die..." Rain narrowed his eyes. Why would the creature not just let it go. He continued to bring up a subject that Rain wished to never speak of again.

"Yes...yes... damn you, yes," Rain shoved his elbow into Mihnea's side hoping to make the foul creature leave his side.

"To die rather than surrender this precious ass of yours." Mihnea smacked Rain hard on the bottom. The sting of the slap was felt even through the many layers of his clothes as if he were wearing nothing. Rain winced all the while wondering how Mihnea had done it. "Wrong answer..." Before Mihnea's hand could connect again, it fell to the ground.

Rain stood over the severed appendage his bladed staff dripping deep red blood. The scent caused Heaven to stop walking. Tom paused wondering why she closed her eyes and licked her lips. That scent was now so deeply ingrained in her that it was making her hungry. Heaven firmed her resolve and stepped forward. "I'll kill you," Rain turned the large weapon until it was pressed just under Mihnea's chin. Tears gathered in his emerald eyes and fell down his smooth cheeks. "Touch me again... And I will kill you."

Mihnea surprised them all by smiling. His large fangs glinted in the bright sun that shone down on the snow covered ground. With a move too fast to be seen, Mihnea knocked the blade aside and gripped Rain's chin. Rain gasped as it was the same hand that he had sliced off. "Good boy. Always fight." Mihnea pressed a kiss to Rain's forehead. "Never surrender to death. If you have it in your mind that you would rather die, then you will." Rain paused in his efforts to free himself from Mihnea's grasp. "When you realized that I was not trying to rape you, you stopped fighting. I could have killed you. Choose death over rape, that is your right. But you have the wrong target in mind."

"Kill him..." Rain breathed deeply his eyes blazing as he recalled the pain of forced penetration. " Kill him first... I have the skill. I can fight. I can live. I won't be touched." Rain opened his hands and the weapon put itself away. "You're crazy, I could have killed you." Mihnea's laughter greeted them all as they looked up to see the great walls of the house of stone and light. Rain looked up to see the sun through the canopy directly overhead. "Noon."

"Hey..." Bill poked Tom in the side. "Do you hear that?" Tom looked around as the wind in the canopy shifted overhead.

"Singing..." Tom looked around the waving forest. He blinked several times as the sun glinted off the various shades of green bombarding them on all sides.

"I hear it too," Gustav felt a moment of trepidation as the sword at his side began to vibrate in tune with the singing.

"Me too," Georg tilted his head to the side as he watched the glimmers of light pouring through each crack and crevice of the stone.

"Only Squires should hear the song of the temple," Heaven watched the light reflected on Tom's face. It should not even be there. He should not even be able to see it.

"Only Squires can," Mihnea held her arm Tom took a step forward along with the rest of the group. Ryan wondered what they were all listening to and seeing. Walking as if in a trance Rain reached out a hand to the strong pull of the stone edifice. The light pulsed as if with the beat of a heart. What was it Zarro had said? That the land was alive. It spoke to him. That's why he refused to wear shoes. Rain leaned down undoing the heavy silver buckles on his boots. Bikky kicked his boots aside. Kenneth, Talia, Orlan, Milian, Shayia, Bill, Tom, Gustav and George...all barefoot, trekked inside. Ryan fell back as the door he had not even noticed slammed shut. "It is well done," Mihnea looked up at the sky. "I know you are proud of them." Ryan thought to ask who the he was talking to, but Mihnea had scared him from the moment he had first seen him. His repeated harassment of Rain throughout this journey only made it worse. Ryan inched closer to Heaven and Jhaymes. "She would pose a greater threat to you than I."

Ryan's eyes swelled taking over his face as he gazed at Heaven seeming to shine in the sun's light. He had wanted to know, but had always been afraid to ask... "What are you?" Heaven turned to face Ryan. He became lost in the crystal clarity of her topaz eyes. The wind picked up lifting her hair to blow around, the only color to her thick white cloak and ensemble. "Whoa..." Ryan took a deep breath as he gazed at her.

"I am nothing," Heaven blinked, tears gathered and her world became a wash of crimson. Ryan stared in wondrous horror as blood leaked from her eyes. "You should not ask questions that you truly do not want answered." Heaven smiled and the luster of her teeth chilled the marrow of his bones. "You will live a happier life."

"Longer at least," Serina stepped out of Mihnea's shadow. She looked into the house amazed that four boys, who had never before heard of Arcadia, had such a mettle in their hearts as to be called to the rank of Squires. "Betrayers around these parts have a short life span..." Serina allowed the sun's light to play with the shiny tip of her blade. "About a week, or so. Maybe less."

Ryan frowned looking at the knights that surrounded him. His eyes fell on George where he sat on top of Nari's back. He sat bundled in his cloak with a scarf and blanket that seemed to glow with a pulsing green light. Did everything live here? Ryan saw the perfect posture of Count D where he sat on a large boulder sipping his tea. Slyphe and Cujo curled at his feet while forest creatures surrounded him, cooing and vying for his attention. The man looked like a porcelain doll. Ryan really did not mean to stare. He tried not to. But all around him was evidence of the majestic power of this world. "Are you threatening me?"

"Do we need to?" Leon asked, as the only true human knight available, he felt as if he could better understand what Ryan was going through.

With his eyes wider than most would think humanly possible Ryan shook his head. "My sister is practically engaged to Rain. This is almost her world. So I would be betraying my own sister." Ryan feared that, just as he could, they would hear his heart beating wild in his chest. His palms, he was glad of his gloves, began to sweat heavily. He hoped his shaking would be attributed to the cold temperatures and not the fear that made him worry about losing his bowels. In this moment, with them all glaring at him, he understood why Corvin begged to go home. If he thought it would produce the same results, he would do the same.

"Never fear human,"Mihnea turned his eyes to the house of stone and light. "It's almost over."

Break

The heat of the dragon's fire rolled over the plains of the Arcadian fortress. The palace was ready for War. Prince Angel used his orb to protect against th dark fire, while Sent as many flames as he could. Not only from his hands but he spit volcanic eruptions from his mouth. Standing next to Prince Angel, with Master Xi on the Royal's other side, they were a force to b reckoned with. Ryo wished that he could be assure of his boy's safety, but his first priority had to be to secure the home base. He had to give them some place safe to return to. That was his duty as their father. "Baby," Dee called his attention as he mounted Carious. "I am going down there." Dee hefted his weapon before he blew a kiss to Ryo. Ryo wanted him at his side, but in war, he knew they had to first and foremost do all they could to secure the Palace. His own wishes came second. Ryo nodded his head. Below was a nightmare of chaos. He had to help all he could. He had to, for his boys.

Break

Thapp, thapp, thapp, thapp. Rain's feet fell on the stone floors bare with a slight chill. He looked around but saw no one else. In fact he saw nothing at all. It was odd. He knew that he had entered with everyone. They had all walked in at the same time. So how was he by himself? "Bikky..." Rain hated the smallness of his voice. But it was so dark, he was alone. Rain walked with his arms out feeling for something, anything to mark his way. Rain fought back a sob. He would not cry. The worst thing he could do at this moment would be to start weeping or to stumble about blind. He could not just sit. But neither could he continue to walk blind in this darkness. Rain took a deep breath. If he could just get his bearings, he would be alright. He had seen the inside of this building before. Once he found a wall he could find his way. Why did it have to be so dark? Chills traveled the length of his arms and spine.

"The world will be darkness, very soon now," Rain shook his head at the voice. It was not Jerrianne, the priestess, he had met her before. This voice, he could not even tell if it was female or not. "Why do you fear the darkness."

"Fear it?" Rain shook his head. "I do not fear the darkness." Rain affirmed his back stiffening as he refused to all out again for his big brother. He was a squire of Arcadia. He was made of sterner material than that. "The darkness itself can not hurt you." Rain pressed on with his hands out he felt something cool. He ran his hands along discovering what he hoped was a wall. Rain pressed his back to it preparing to pull forth his weapon if he needed it. "It is what lurks in the darkness that can hurt you. It will not stop hurting you. Not for more than a moment anyway."

"It...he...He kept hurting you," The voice sounded sad. " Is that what you fear?"

"I do not fear the darkness," Rain bit his lip pressing on along the wall. "There is danger in the darkness that wants to hurt others."

"But not you..." The voice paused. "No, not you."

"Never again." Rain vowed. "I will end the life of any who dare try."

"To protect yourself."

"And my family, and my friends," Rain leaned back. He could feel the wind pick up in the stone building. He knew it was from himself, but he did not relent. If anyone came near they would be pushed back. Just because he could not see did not mean he was defenseless. He would never be defenseless in the dark. Never.

"With such resolve, what do you fear in the darkness?"

Rain closed his eyes as his heart began to attempt to leave his chest. This was not happening to him. He was so close to his goal. His family was counting on him. And Julie. How the thought of her warmed him. He loved her and he knew without a doubt that she loved him as well. This was the course that he knew he had to take. "There is nothing in the darkness that I can not defeat," Rain raised his hands. "Nothing that will overtake me. I have something that creatures of darkness can not abide." Rain opened his eyes to find that before him, in the surrounding darkness was a spot of light between his hands. "I have the light from within, I am the light." Rain released the light in a powerful blast that light up the entire temple.

Rain gasped to see that he really was alone. So who had he been talking to? His eyes traveled around the tapestries and paintings that circled the house of stone and light. His eyes fell on a glowing portrait. The scene it depicted clenched his heart. A man, no... more than that, he had to be. He sat surrounded by children and lambs a serene smile on his face. "You are the light within me." Rain dropped to one knee with his head lowered.

"Then take these," Jerrianne stepped out from where she had hidden herself behind a column. "Return them to your knight."

Rain stared at the small object in her hand. Keys? "These are Nestoir's car keys."

"I am sure he will be missing them soon. Serve your knight, Squire, and return them." Rain nodded his head bowing to her again. "When he gets his keys he will give you your shield. Congratulations!" Jerrianne placed a kiss on his forehead. Rain sat down on a lounge to await his friends. His eyes on the painting before him.

–

Bikky's feet were cold. He raised his body temperature as much as he could, but the stone floor on his bare feet refused to be warmed. "Rain..." Bikky called out feeling around in the cold. "Rain answer me." Bikky tried again. He began to worry walking faster. He stumbled over something hard. With his toe throbbing he made flames in his hands but could only see the area surrounding his hands. The rest of the house was black to him. "Come on Rain, if you can, answer me."

"Why do you look for him when your own path is unclear?"

"My path will be fine," Bikky looked around. He turned his hands around increasing the flame but only managed to warm his face. "Why can't I see?"

"Because you are looking for the wrong thing."

"Where is my brother?" Bikky asked instead.

"Is that what you are looking for?"

"Did you do something to him" Bikky asked releasing the flames to float above his hands and pulling out the sword that Laton had given him.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know... He does not like to be alone in the dark," Bikky looked around again worried even more as his voice echoed. He was alone? How? He had walked in with all of them...hadn't he? "Please don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough."

"You feel guilty." The voice paused. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't protect him," Bikky lowered his head.

"You did not know him, if you did, would you have fought?"

"Of course, every time," Bikky assured the voice with his head nodding.

"Then why the guilt? You do all you can,"

"He should not have gone through it in the first place..." Bikky paused as he continued to talk to the unseen voice. "It's your fault." A moment of clarity told him who he was talking to. "You could have stopped him...You have the power and you didn't. For three days that man had him. And you know what he did...You knew!" Bikky's voice took on a bitter edge.

"For three days I lay in death's grip. The impact of my life is greater still. What impact will your brother have? Or you? Three days makes much difference."

"He hurt him...Why didn't you help?" Tears fell down Bikky's face as he made more flames. It was hard to argue with someone you could not see.

"He lives."

"What?" Bikky shook his head. "No, It's dead, we killed it. Dragon fire and Incubus don't mix well. I shot all I could as well as Ryo, Laton and Torcha."

"I did help. Humans have free will, the world is in a default. There is nothing I can do to hamper free will. That man chose to hurt your brother, I chose to ensure your brother survived. It was all I could do. Even as he begged for death."

"Rain...No," Bikky found a seat and sat down with his hands in his head. "Always choose life."

"Why are you choosing to fight?"

"So that every demon that dares walks the path of destruction will be destroyed." Bikky vowed to himself. "The darkness will be made light."

"How?"

"By the light that lives," Bikky affirmed. "You...you are the light that lives." Bikky's flames grew into a flare that lit the entire room. He gasped as they did not fade. He was sitting on a lounge in the house of stone and light. He gazed at the tapestries and paintings around him. Looking up at the painting of a boulder he wondered why he was looking at an empty tomb.

"He talks in his own way," Bikky turned to see Jerrianne walking over to him. Her deep blue robes glistening with gold and jewels. "Take this, and when your knight leader receives it, he will give you your shield. Congratulations." Bikky looked at the object she held in her hand. Bikky watched the teardrop diamond, the size of his fist, glowing with prismatic effects as it dangled from the golden chain. He knew without a doubt where it had come from. Ryo's mother. He could feel the warmth it radiated as he reached to take it in his hands. Bikky cradled the diamond close as he waited for the others to join him.

–

Talia fell to her knees as she had reached to hold on to Bill when the house went black. "Bill..." Talia looked around but could see nothing. He might have fallen as well. She hoped he was alright. So much had happened to him on this trip. First falling off the mountain and then licked by Mihnea and attacked by demons while sleeping and awake then she had nearly poisoned him with the applesauce. She had to be more careful. He would never like her at this rate. "Is everyone alright?"

"Are you?"

Talia brought her hands up to defend herself as she hopped to her feet. "Who's there?" Talia walked around with her hands out feeling around in the darkness. Teas blanketed her eyes as she worried about her friends alone in this darkness she would be fine but they might not be. Especially Rain, oh Rain and Bill. Was he alright? Talia heard laughter. "Do you know me?"

"Do you know me?"

Talia frowned at the odd question. "How could I know you, I have never seen you?"

"You should know me."

Talia felt tears fall from her eyes at the sadness in the tone. "I know you..." Talia sniffled. There was no way she would not know the heart that bled into her own. "Oh, Father I know you." Talia dropped down onto her knees. "I love you, I serve you." Talia assumed her true shape. "Formed by your hands I was."

"Then do you fear the darkness?"

"Not as long as I have you," Talia asserted her wings folded along her body in reverence. "The darkness can not hurt me because I have the light within. You are the light within." At her words the room lit with what appeared to be candles glowing behind tapestries and paintings. She walked over to an empty pew as a human and sat down.

"Well done child," Jerrianne walked forward bearing a silver tray. "Take this to your knight and retrieve your shield. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Talia reached for the wooden stake that sat on the tray. She had been told that her Knight was Faith, with a smile she waited for her friends to join her.

–

Kenneth stopped moving as soon as the darkness descended. He raised his hands to protect himself in case of attack. "Hello," He called out. Listening intent on any sound of his friends Kenneth took a deep breath. "Alright, Zarro, what are you up to now?"

"You are not afraid."

"Nothing to fear, but fear." Kenneth asserted standing taller. "I know the maker of light and darkness, nothing to harm me as long as we are connected."

"You know who I am."

Kenneth could hear the smile in the voice. "My father has taught me well."

"He is well to be proud of you. Your transition was easy by far."

Kenneth looked around again as the light was turned on. He stood in the empty main hall of the house of Stone and Light. He smiled recalling the times he had heard Prince Nestoir talking of his time in the woods. Nestoir had thought he had lost his wife and his mind. Kenneth noted Jerrianne walking towards him, holding out what looked like a stuffed bear. "Did you drive Zarro crazy playing tricks like this?" Kenneth muttered as he took the plush from the high priestess. As Kenneth bowed to Jerrianne he heard laughter. "I thought so."

"Congratulations your highness," Jerrianne held out a hand indicating that he could sit. Kenneth acknowledged her words with a slight nod of his head then he sat down to wait.

–

"TOM!!!" Bill stopped walking. He knew this. If you were lost, you stayed still and someone would find you. "Tom!" Bill called again. He opened his eyes wide but could see nothing but a black pitch so thick he could almost feel it brush against his skin. Bill fought back a whimper as he received no answer. Why was he all alone? It made no sense. He had entered with his brother and his friends. He had been right next to Tom and Rain. "Tom," Bill tried again. He threw his arms out when he felt a shift in the wind. "Who's there?"

"Who's asking?"

Bill heard humor in the voice. "I am Bill," Bill announced straitening his spine. "Now tell me who you are."

"You tell me,"

Bill looked around hoping to spot some evidence as to the owner of the voice. He could see nothing but darkness in every direction. He wanted his brother, he wanted his friends, he would be satisfied with a light. Something that would help him find his way. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because you have not called the light."

"Call light...you make no sense,"Bill began to walk forward, his steps cautious and his hands out in front of him. "What are you? Light."

"Some have called me that."

"What is your name?" Bill asked willing to call him if only to end the darkness.

"You are asking the wrong question. A name does not matter. Whether I call you Bill or Tom you will answer."

"What..." Bill walked on. He felt a wall. Should he wait here? No, he had to keep moving. "Tom and I are so different now."

"On the outside. But you have to find your own strength."

"I just want to be able to see," Bill shook his head he pushed his hair back wishing he had been allowed some type of hairspray on this journey.

"Then open your eyes."

"And see what?" Bill grew frustrated he stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. "You speak of the darkness as if it were nothing. But you do not release the light. Who are you? Are you the light?"

"You tell me."

Bill took several deep breaths. So much came to him in the darkness. He needed his brother, he needed to be able to stand on his own. He wanted his brother. Bill looked up. There was nothing there. There was nothing but the darkness. "You are the light." Bill gasped realizing the truth of his words. "Within, the words find the light within...I have to find you. But is this a game. Hide and seek"

"Seek and you will find."

"So if I seek you, I will find you?" Bill mused bringing his thumb nail to his teeth. He knew that Tom would move his hand down. But Tom was not here. Bill brought his hand down to his side. "Seek you...You are the light within." Bill nearly fell to his bottom as the light in the house of stone and light flared around him. Floating in midair in front of him was a dagger seeming to be made of a lion's claw.

"Take it child," Jerrianne approached him. "Take it. Return it to the King of these lands and you shall have your shield."

"My shield?" Bill looked down at the priestess whose robes swirled in the wind.

"A squire you are," Jerrianne nodded. "Not all who are called have the fortitude to answer. Do you?"

"I do," Bill reached up to take the dagger. It seemed to glow in his hands sending shivers up his spine and throughout his entire body. "I...Wow," Bill staggered to a lounge, his heart pounding so loud his body shook with the reverberations. Bill sat cradling the dagger in his arms. If he waited, they would come. He knew it.

–

"BILL!!!" Tom yelled after regaining his footing. As the lights had blinked out he had reached for his brother and nearly fell to the floor when Bill wasn't there. "-Answer me.-" Tom walked on not heeding the darkness. He had to find his twin. Bill was not okay alone in the dark. Not in this world where things wanted to eat him, or have sex with him, or drink his blood. "-Bill...Cuddles, answer me-"

"He does not hear you."

"Who is it?" Tom stopped moving to bring his hands up. He would defend himself and make this person give him back his brother. "You know where my brother is."

"I do."

"Will you tell me?" Tom asked hoping he had fallen into the presence of an ally.

"Is that what you want to know?"

"Yes..." Tom said the word slowly. Perhaps and ally who was as mad as the king, but an ally indeed. "Will you tell me?"

"Not right now."

"When will you tell me?"Tom folded his arms glaring at the darkness. "You can't keep him from me. He's my brother."

"He's your baby, admit it. You spoiled him."

"So what if I did." Tom began to walk forward. He had to find him. This lunatic would be of no use to him. "What business is it of yours?"

"Good point."

"Hey, here is something you might be able to handle," Tom shook his head sure he was humoring the terminally insane. "I have never been here before, so I don't know where the light is." Tom went on his voice still coming out slow as if to a dimwitted child.

"You've got that right." The chuckle grated on Tom's nerves.

"Do _you_ know where it is?" Tom asked his words gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Yes...I do in fact."

"Will you turn it on?" Tom waited but got no answer. "Hello, are you still here?"

"I am as I have always been." This time a sigh.

"Well if you're bored," Tom rolled his eyes and walked along. He slammed into a wall and rubbed his nose. "Ow..." Tom shoved back gritting his teeth again. Tom braced his hands against the wall. He could walk along this and find a light switch, a table, a candle, his brother, anything. "I don't suppose, Bikky, Rain or the others are around here."

"Are you looking for them?"

"Oh," Tom laughed a bit. He would certainly tell Zarro about his crazy friends in the house of stone and light. "You're still here. First I am looking for a light so that I can find my brother. Then we will find our friends."

"You have the light."

"Of course I do." Tom shook his head surprised that he was still talking to the mad man...woman? It as hard to tell. Tom inhaled and thought he smelled flowers. He walked towards the scent.

"That's right, come to me."

"Who are you?" Tom stopped short. "And where is the light?"

"You tell me."

Tom paused to think of all he had experienced since coming to this bizarre world. One phrase came to him. It was scrawled on the motif of Georg's weapon. It was written in tiny script on the buckle of all their belts. 'Find the Light within.' Within what? Tom nibbled his lip. Within himself, within the temples, within the world?"

"Right on all counts." The voice seemed to be encouraging him.

"It's you..." Tom dropped to his bottom as the shock of his revelation fell upon him. "It's you. You are the Light within."

"Well then," Tom could almost hear the smile in the gentle tone. "That was not so hard, was it?" Tom blinked several times as the light filled the temple. He turned to see Jerrianne walking towards him. "You have done well," She said her voice soft as she smiled at him. "Take it child, congratulations. You are a squire of Arcadia." Tom looked up to see the glowing dagger claw floating above him. Tom go to his feet reaching for the weapon that seemed vaguely familiar. He had seen it before. He studied the tool and realized that it was one of Zarro's own shed claws. Tom made his way to am empty seat and sat down. If he waited, the others would come.

– I am not going into the rest of them because I need to keep moving... Sorry... Below is the rest of the Squires items and who they are sworn to... Orlan: a gilded, silver feather on a chain from Tisiphone, Shayia: a miniature orb from Angel, Millian: a dagger shaped like a flame from Alera. Gustav and Georg both get their own lion claw daggers.

–

Jerrianne walked over to a table where several candles glowed all separated by silk veils. Removing the veils she watched as the Squires all realized that they had been in the same room the entire time. Tom rushed to the end of his lounge where Bill was already on his feet reaching for him. As they embraced, Gustav rolled his eyes. "Is that..." Bikky walked over to Kenneth. "Is that a teddy bear?" Kenneth nodded his head in silence. "I knew it!" Bikky laughed pocketing his diamond. "I knew it. Zarro's just..." Bikky could not continue. He shook his head.

"I'm so ready for some home cooked food," Rain complained rubbing his tummy. "Let's just go, so Ryo can cook."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Bikky patted Rain's shoulder. "But you're right. Let's go guys, and girls." Bikky winked at Talia and Shayia. With a nod and a final bow to Jerrianne, the group left the temple to continue their journey. Outside, world was blanketed moonlight. "How long were we in there?" Bikky asked Mihnea when he saw the knight standing gazing off towards the palace where the light of battle was glowing through the trees.

"Long enough kit," Mihnea answered without looking away. "Father is concerned." Mihnea looked at the boys at last. "Here is where we part."

"Part?" Rain walked over with the rest of the group.

"Yes," Leon looked ahead as well. "By whatever means you have, return to the Obsidian Palace, take Georgie with you, D, you too baby..." Leon pressed a kiss to D's lips. "This is heavy."

"My babies are in that Palace," D protested shedding his robe to reveal a long leather cheongsam with skin tight black pants and fingerless gloves. His hair was pinned back from his face.

"No way," Bill gasped watching the transformation. "You can fight?"

"Of course he can fight. He's a tenth Dan and our first trainer." Rain announced while denying their orders. "We are going to the Arcadian Palace."

"No," George shoved away when Nari tried to take him away from Jhaymes. "Please, Jhaymes, come with me."

"Sweetheart," Jhaymes paused. "I must defend our home." Jhaymes could hear the wild beat of George's heart as if it beat within his own chest for in truth, it did. "Nari will keep you keep you safe."

"I can not go without you. If you go in there," George pointed to the swirling vortex of chaos beyond the edge of the Tralor forest made safe by the mere presence of the House of Stone and Light. "So will I. Remember, I told Zarro, where you go. I go."

"Not into the very mouth of battle!" Jhaymes wrapped his arms around George. "Forgive me, but my love for you is so complete and confining that I would rather die than put you danger. My heart is in you. I treasure you. Tell me you will forgive me."

"Forgive you what?" George asked his breath caught in the intense gaze of his lover, his husband, his everything. "Of course..." Georg sighed into the kiss.

"Mihnea, please," Jhaymes whispered tears falling down his face. George gasped as the vampire passed his hand over his face. It was the last thing he would see of this night as consciousness was taken from him. "Nari..."

"With my life," Nari vowed shifting to his true form.

Ponchi left George's hair to assume her true shape her weapons on broad display."None shall touch him." She promised Jhaymes her wings fanning softly behind her.

"Ryan," Bikky indicated his friend. "Get behind him and make sure that he stays on that mount."

"Aren't you..." Ryan's words trailed off as the squires all shook their heads. He mounted Nari his eyes on Ponchi as she looked ready to kill anything that moved her scythe giving him chills. Ryan had only a moment to look back as Nari took off he prayed they would be alright.

"Are you sure about this?" Mihnea asked the boys giving them one more chance to head to safety.

"Just as it is your duty to defend the sanctity of the Palace, so it is ours," Kenneth said in a tone that would have made his father proud.

"Ryo," Bikky looked up at a particularly bright sphere of light. "I'd know those flames anywhere." The groups pulled forth their weapons and prepared to join the battle when a ragged tumble of arms ad legs fell to the ground in front of them.

"I know you..." Rain pointed the wide blade of his double sided weapon at the throat of Hamanosuke.

"Wait..." Madam Scorpion begged. "Please, we were sent here to take you." Tears fell down his smooth cheeks. "But I could not condemn children such as you," Madam Scorpions eyes fell on Rain and Bill. "To the hellish torture of sharing that demons bed."

"You have been here this whole time and you have not tried to take us," Rain looked down almost believing the words.

"I just want it over," Hamanosuke wept. "My freedom bought at your expense. I can't do. But I can't go back. If I have do it... one more time...If he..." Hamanosuke seemed to swallow bile. "I'm bonded to him. You'll have to help me. I beg you have mercy."

Bikky shoved Hamanosuke back when the fiend reached for Rain's pant legs. "Don't you dare touch my brother." Bikky pulled his sword up and placed it against Hamanosuke's forehead.

"I won't, I won't," Hamanosuke shook his head groveling more as Bikky sent flames down the length of his weapon a smile on his face. This was going just as Madam Scorpion had planned it.

"You..." Mihnea sniffed the air near the trans-gendered criminal. "How is that you still have an free soul?"

"No matter what he did to me..." Madam Scorpion wept. "I did not give in to his demands. No matter how vile, or disgusting, or perverted I endured it all. And I beg of you to kill me now. Don't send me back to him. I won't condemn those children, but please, don't make me go back. I can't take my freedom at the cost of theirs."

"But don't you see," Serina slid from her place in the shadows a black behemoth at her side. Bikky looked up at the massive canine impressed. Cujo barked a greeting at the beast that stood almost a head taller than his mistress. "We do not have to kill you." Madam Scorpion became lost in the flowing red tresses of the pale beauty before him. "You are free by your very will. You on the other hand..." Serina turned to Hamanosuke. "Your soul reeks of his taint."

"There is no help for you." Mihnea turned away taking Madam Scorpion he shoved him into the House of Stone and light. "Stay here. You will will be safe. No demon can set foot on the ground here." Madam Scorpion nodded as the door was slammed shut. Mihnea sighed as he turned to Hamanosuke. "As my lady has said." Mihnea shook his head. "There is nothing we can do for you. If we kill you now, your soul would still be bound to him. He will just bring you back."

"Dragon fire purifies..." Hamanosuke turned pleading eyes to Bikky. "I would rather not exist than to go back to that sexually sadistic bastard." Hamanosuke vowed then crawled over to Bikky. "Please, I beg of you." Bikky looked at the flames on his sword. He wanted to kill the monster that had hurt Lord D and tried to hurt Count D. But he would be doing him a favor. Revenge had never before tasted so foul to him.

"He's really kind of pathetic," Rain spoke low to Bikky while nodding his head. "Mercy..." Rain nodded again.

Bikky increased the flames in his sword and brought it to Hamanosuke . "Wait..." Hamanosuke leaned back. "Tell Lord D... Tell him that I am sorry. And protect the Kami sovereign. Nothing good are the plans he has for the child." Count D frowned as the creature mentioned his daughter. Bikky nodded wondering at the smile on Hamanosuke's face as his flames consumed his body leaving not a note of ash in the wake of his passing.

"We should go..." Count D gasped falling to his knees his arms clenched around his body as if in the grips of horrific pain.

"Baby," Leon dropped beside him.

"Aoi... Oh God... Aoi!" Count D looked up towards the flames of the battle ahead. "My baby, Leon, our baby, my baby..." Count D got to his feet and was running towards the battle before it registered to the others, what he had said.

To Be Continued

**Author's notes:** Well their first day of being official Arcadian Squires is off to a great start. Bye bye Hamanosuke, it's been fun. Wonder what Dae will do when he realizes that his plaything is no more. Oh and if anyone knows anything about Ville Valo, the lead singer of HIM... I am researching him...and you can feel free to let me know what you thinks. I did promise more stars in here. I do not own the rights to Boy George, Tokio Hotel or their members. Or HIM or any of their members. I am receiving no money or profit at all from this fan based fiction. The White Lion and all characters belong to Me, use with permission only. Check my profile for more info on that. You could do a lot by either buying a copy of **The White Lion** or stopping by the **website** to _**leave a comment**_ if you already have. Thank you to all who have purchased a copy. It is very much appreciated. No Orchid this time. I will try to get it's own page up soon. Thank you for reading.


	17. The Power of Three

Honey Glayzed 17

The Power of Three...

"Get on," Talia shifted to her true form of an overlarge Pegasus.

"I can make it," Bill shook his head not willing to allow his right as squire to be diminished so soon after receiving his dagger.

"No doubts have I," Talia assured him her tone brooking no argument. "But you'll never keep up. The trial is over, now we must hurry. I can take you, Millian can take Tom, Orlan take Gustav and Georg."

"How will she..." Gustav broke off his question as Shayia sprouted the wings he had seen earlier. Kenneth had already released the white wings gifted from Zarro. Bikky hovered on a blaze of fire while Rain was aloft on currents of Green wind. Heaven took a form of mist as Mihnea had already vanished. Serina mounted her gigantic pet that she referred to as 'Puppy'

"This is war my friends," Kenneth announced taking the roll his father was given as leader of the Royale. "Be safe, if you can't be safe be smart. Stay together and kill whatever comes your way. Training is over the moment we leave these woods..." Rain pulled forth his weapon as the rest of the group armed themselves.

"Then let's go!" Bikky surged forward into the fray his sword slicing with the accuracy he had learned from Laton.

Count D saw nothing but the driving need to reach his child. She faced danger, he knew, he felt it as if the hot breath of the demon breathed down his very own neck. A monster rolled out in front of him hoping to take his legs out. Count D leaped into the air landing beyond it's reach he continued to run. When the creature made as if to chase after him Leon shot it down. "I've got you D, keep going." Leon called hurrying after him covering his mad dash with a spray of bullets. Whatever was happening to Aoi, they had to get there in time.

Break

Sofu dashed down the hall his feet almost not touching the marble floors. "Aoi," Sofu added a command to his voice. "Return to the safety of the throne room." He could see her just ahead of him. He leaped over the little girl. Landing in front of her he held out his hands to block her path. "-Enough child. Obey your great grandfather." His tone left no room for argument. Sofu reached to take her into his arms. He had to get her back to safety. His son would probably be in fits by now and his grandson would never forgive him. Count D already treated his methods with disdain. All he did, he did for them because he loved them. He could already see, if Dae managed to control Aoi, it would spell the end for them all. "Aoi..."

At his words Aoi paused. She looked up at Sofu D. She loved him and wanted to obey and yet she did not know how to convey to him her needs. "Gomen ne Oji-ue," Tears poured down her little face. "Papa, Aoi want papa." Aoi firmed her resolve and ran past Sofu D. In shock that his command had been ignored, such was the might of the sovereign, Sofu stood for a moment before he took off after her. Aoi shed more tears as he continued to run at her side. He grabbed for her arm and passed right through her as if grasping at smoke. Had her will truly grown so great? Sofu could do naught but follow after and ensure her safety on this mad dash. Aoi made it to the door of the queen's garden. She kept running passing right through it. "Papa!" Gasped her fright tantamount to her desire to reach Count D as she saw the amassed armies clashing.

Dae could not believe his eyes. He had been sitting devising a plan to get to the child and here it came to him. He had no doubts in his mind as to the identity of the small being standing and screaming for her papa. For only one with great power could pass unscathed through the wrought iron and diamond crystal door. But...Dae looked closer at the miniature Kami in bright pink and yellow silk. A girl child. The sovereign was female. So he had attacked Count D when he carried the boy for nothing, he could have just taken her then. "You foul beast," Dae landed hard on the cobble stone path from a blow he had not anticipated. When his vision cleared he was looking up at an enraged Sofu D.

Dae brought his hands up to fight back. This old Kami would pose no threat to him. Dae increased the rage of his dark fire sending it to Sofu D. Sofu wrinkled his nose, his own hand waving away the flames as if they were nothing. "Why bother to fight? Your big brother is not here now to protect you. Hand over the girl and I will spare your life."

"Spare me your drivel instead," Sofu took the stance of the elite fighters of Arcadia. "Surrender your own life to my hands creature. You have no power here."

"Power?" Dae laughed as he unsheathed his sword. "I have all the power."

"Look to your army fool," Sofu taunted moving his body more in front of Aoi.

"They regenerate even as you kill them." Dae laughed again. " Your army will tire long before they will."

"Not so," Sofu backed up until he could feel Aoi against the back of his shins. "The ones killed by dragon fire remain dead. Haven't you noticed it yet?" Dae twitched, his brow dropping. Of course he had noticed. He tried and tried to summon them back and yet they would not heed him. "I see you have noticed." Sofu chuckled a bit.

"I will enjoy killing you," Dae promised pulling forth his sword to press to the base of Sofu's throat. Sofu could not move. Not if he wanted to maintain his shield over Aoi. He had used so much of his powers on Lord D, that he had very little left. He could sense Count D, he knew he was near. He could buy time for him with his own life. 'Get here child,' Sofu sent the thought to D. 'and be quick about it.' "Summon the child if you want and I will kill him as well, but this child will be mine. She will bear my child and I will rule the Kami's and thus the humans as well. You idiotic Kami's have all the power necessary to have these beastly humans groveling at your feet and yet you allow them to treat you as nothing, as slaves, as bed pets."

"Clearly you misunderstand love," Sofu frowned at Dae. "There is no slavery in love. Nothing, you are wrong, love makes all things equal and bed pets, they are as much enthralled as we. Mutual love." Sofu thought of Lady Aurora his heart bled for her. They had spent centuries together, but he knew she would go on without him. Their family needed her. In his absence, she would shine. He was prepared.

"Get away from him!" Count D came crashing down on the blade of the sword, his small feet pressing it into the frozen ground at their feet. Leon came running behind him panting. He reached for Aoi but fell to the ground as Florian jabbed a dagger into his side.

"Master! Take the child, leave them to us, take the child." Florian motioned his demons into the Queen's garden Vlad hot on his tail. He had chased after Vlad when the vampire had dashed after his master. With his fleet of Demons Florian surged into the garden.

"Aoi!" Count D saw his daughter in front of Dae. "You won't touch her..." Count D vowed. Dae made as if to move. Count D rested his hand on Dae where it connected to the sword.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dae asked watching Sofu D pale. What was wrong with him? He could best him. What a coup it would be to wear the charm of taking his life. A D...no, not just a D. The Patriarch. Madam Scorpion and all of his assassins had been unsuccessful. It had been a joke to the great Kami. But something was off. Something was not right with him. He seemed ill, weak even. He seemed, to Dae, like that pathetic son of his. The one Hamanosuke lusted after. Hamanosuke...Hmmm, where was Hamanosuke? Dae shook his head. It did not matter anymore. What mattered was before him. Dae flinched at the feel of powerful chi surging through his body.

"I am not my father," Count D's hair fell forward over his brows masking the pure rage glowing from his eyes. "I have taken no vows, no Hippocratic oath to do no harm..." Dae gasped. He could barely breathe. His heart... it was not beating as it should. The chi... Dae jerked away falling to the ground holding his chest as if to keep his heart inside. Count D watched the worm squirm. He heard Leon shooting, he saw his grandfather pale and ill, most of all he saw his child in danger. Dae looked around, close to the child, there was a warlock. This heart would beat no more, he could feel it slowing down. He would not die like this. His fight was not over. Dae called the warlocks mind then sent his soul, leaving the remnant of his current body behind.

Break

Kenneth pressed his wings close to his body dodging a ball of ink black wind. He saw the beast coming towards him. His sword was high as he sliced through the enemy. On Orlan's back Georg fought well. Hoof and horn were unstoppable along with Georg's masterful fighting. "There," Kenneth looked down to see where the monster was pointing. "There is the new pet of our master." Kenneth frowned to see a horde of monster's circling Bill and Tom.

"Rain..." Kenneth called his attention from where he hovered above the crowd slicing into the heads of monsters decapitating them with ease. Bikky came behind him burning the corpses so that Dae could not revive them. "Bikky...Twins, now." Kenneth could not get to them fast enough. Gustav looked over, he saw it, he ran his sword high cutting and slicing the demons but they kept getting back up.

"We aren't going to make it..." Rain gasped then blew a large wind carrying his words to Bill and Tom. "Guys, brace yourself!"

"What?" Tom grabbed Bill's arms as they were surrounded by heavy green wind and lifted from the ground. The wind began to shake but was soon accompanied by bright blue wind. Rain smiled over at Prince Angel who helped him lift the boys to safety. He was afraid to add too much, he would rip them apart, too little and they would fall.

"Calm down Wind Rider," Angel's words entered his mind. "We will get through this." Rain nodded even though Angel had gone back to his fighting now that the boys were within their range of protection.

"Stay with us!" Bikky called over shoving his blade in deep the flames along it incinerating the monster he fought.

"We were trying to follow Count D and Leon," Tom explained while pointing towards the Queen's garden were squads of Demons were still marching through the elaborate gate carved of white iron in the shape of flowers and fairies.

"D went in there!" Bill rushed forward. "Heaven too, she went in after Mihnea, his girlfriend and his father."

"Must be heavy crap going on," Bikky said recalling the presence of Ryo, he cleaned up his language. He knew that it was unlikely that Ryo would hear him up on the balcony blowing out volcanic attacks as he was, but still. "Let's go. You guys hold the fort here," Bikky said to Shayia and Talia.

Milian kicked up his heels."Go, we'll cover you." Three demons fell under the onslaught of silver hooves. Milian ran beside them knocking demons aside his horn shining in the moonlight.

On the balcony, Ryo saw his boys running amidst flames and wind their weapons destroying the demons that dared get in the way. While he was proud of them, at the same time he was fearful. "Angel," Ryo called over releasing the power from inside of him. "I have to go..."

-Go!- Angel waved his hands increasing the shield over the palace keeping away the demon fire. Ryo closed his eyes and sighed. He thought of his sons in danger and large, leathery dragon wings sprouted from his back. Without a second thought he lifted off from the balcony. On the ground below in the thick of the fighting Dee looked up in awe.

"Keep fighting," Ryo called down then banked a hard right. He just had to get there, he had to. Ryo landed in the garden only to be bombarded on all sides by scales and horns. He went down slicing and burning.

"Ryo!" Rain yelled wrenching the gate open. Bikky blew as much flames towards their dad as possible. Rain raised his hands making a tornado around the flames fanning them more to life. Ryo brought his wings around his body to shield from the smell and flying pieces of exploded demons. Rain ran into his arms. "Ryo, they tried to take Bill."

"And you," Bikky spoke at the same time as they clamored to get into Ryo's embrace.

"You're squires," Ryo said with pride then set them aside. "We have to fight."

"Yes, it wants Jewel," Bikky turned his bright blue eyes narrowed to angry slits that shone in the darkness.

Tom stared in horror at the wild claws of Heaven that sliced into the enemy. She fought with bare hands and feet dismantling demons with an unleashed fury incongruous to the vision of ethereal beauty she presented. Tom went down to a blow on his leg. "Pay attention little human," Florian raised his blade high. "But I guess it's too late to lament that now." Tom saw the blade coming down, but Florian fell to the side the weight of Bill's body jarring him. Florian scrambled to his knees wrapping his arms around the flailing teenager. "Master, I've got him! I've got him!"

Bill struggled in the hold but only managed to get himself held tighter. His arms were free though. The fool had underestimated him. Florian howled in pain at the pure Arcadian dagger that Bill shoved behind him catching Florian in the stomach with Zarro's claw. Florian gasped sending his soul from the body and leaving the human to die alone on the frozen grass.

"Pouncy little bastards," Mihnea smiled his pride at Bill and Tom. "Jumping from one body to another." Bill wiped tears from his face. " You did good."

"He tried to kill Tom," Bill sniffled.

"Cry later,"Mihnea ordered. "Fight!" Bill nodded then turned in search of their doctor. He saw Count D kicking, punching and defending against a horde who had him and Leon surrounded. Leon rained a hail storm of bullets into the crowd. The demons fell, then surged, their numbers seeming to double despite the two dragons in their midst. From the inside of the palace Andy, Nestoir and Daphnus emerged. Dae laughed with glee as he summoned his largest beast yet.

Bikky fell back. He pressed next to Rain. No matter how many he burned, still more came. They were soon overrun. Count D looked up in horror as both of his arms were wrenched behind his back Leon lay with cracked ribs his gun in his hands as he continued to fire trying to get to Count D. Above their heads The high Royale battled a gargantuan monster with three heads. It bellowed flames from one mouth, acid from another and Dharkkum from the last. Dae looked on with glee, Florian at his side. They were doing it, even Vlad had his hands full with his monsters. He could do it. The head Kami was weak. Count D brought his feet up. He kicked back launching himself from the beast. He had to get to his daughter. No matter what.

"Papa!" Aoi reached for Count D. He saw the demons surrounding his baby. He was not letting this happen. Count D summoned a set of throwing stars. The weapons hit true and he dashed forward scooping her in his arms. The killing rage in his blood settled as she snuggled up to him.

"Dae," Andy called down her sword high. "Stop this madness right now."

"No," Dae grasped Count D's hair in a brutal grip. "You stop. If you dare use the Arcadian lights I'll snap his neck."

"You would stoop so low as to take a hostage..." Daphnus grumbled the words out.

"You should know," Count D sat Aoi into his grandfather's arms. Sofu tried to sit up, but he had extended all of his power keeping the child shielded and Lord D healthy. As the war had gone on Lord D became more and more upset. Lady Aurora tried, but Sofu could feel the baby rolling inside of him. He had to help. Now he could barley lift his head. "When you take orders in service to the king. Your life is forfeit to the cause. You can't use me in such a way. It won't work. Break my neck if you must and your army will still fall!" The fire in D's voice caused a chill to race down Dae's back. Under the brutal pressure of Vlad, Florian lay on the ground his current body losing it's life while his minions were defeated by Mihnea and a bunch of kids. Those same kids that had been on the trail.

Break his neck... Aoi tried to understand what was going on. There was so much fighting going on. It smelled horrible and High Queen Vicki's flowers were all getting crushed. Lyo's Biggie seemed injured, Rain was tired and the pretty twins were hurt as well. These monsters were all around, it made no sense to her. Why were they fighting? She wanted to understand. Tears fell down her face as the man tugged on her Papa. "Surrender the child to me as my future bride and the throne of the Lion." Bride... That was like before when Georgie joined his life to Jhaymes. And the throne... Aoi thought back to the big chair that she had hidden behind. That chair was special. It carried power. Power that she could use.

"Not hurt Papa!" Aoi got to her feet.

"Come with me child," Dae beckoned her forward. "You look so much like your Papa, I am sure that you will be a knockout."

"No, no, no..." Count D twisted in Dae's hold. "Not my baby, not my baby..." The blind rage came hurtling back into his body. "I will kill you."

"You will never kill me!" Dae shouted landing a hard blow to D's stomach. D gasped doubled over. Bill dissolved into tears his arms around Tom as the war had seemed to come to a crashing halt in the garden. Outside the flowered gates, the war raged on, but inside, amidst slumbering flowers and carnage the combatants stood still.

That was so mean, Aoi's face crumpled into tears. "Papa..." Aoi gasped as power from the throne surged into her little frame. It filled her heart and her body. She stood, her eyes glued to her papa and her daddy and to Dae. The monster had no heart. Light shone from her body growing in incandescence. Sofu stared in horrified awe as his great granddaughter began to lift off into the bright light. She hovered above the ground, one feet, two feet, three, four, Aoi ascended until she hovered seven feet in the air. But it wasn't Aoi, not as they knew her. Count D began to weep in the presence of the Kami sovereign.

Were she standing on the ground, she would be his height, Count D knew it. Her hair fell in a silken fall to her knees while her crystal blue eyes shone in the darkness. Ribbons of white satin were tied in her hair. Flower petals fell from her feet to float down to the ground below. Her robes of pink and yellow shifted in the unseen wind. Aoi looked down at Dae. "Why have you come here?" Count D sobbed anew as even her voice was changed.

"Now I want you even more," Dae stared up in awe. "I'll forgo the throne for now. With you at my side, I can take it whenever I want."

"You are fouling the air of this land with your dark ambition," Aoi looked down at her papa again. "Leave," Dae felt the weight of her words pull on his human body bringing him to his knees. As he fell, he did not release Count D dragging him to the ground with him. Aoi's eyes narrowed. She brought her hands up emitting bright light that surrounded Dae. He grimaced as it slammed against his skin stripping him of his power, his ability to even remain upright. What was this? "Stop hurting papa," Aoi clenched her teeth gritting out the last word. She balled her fist and his hands sizzled where it touched Count D. Dae snatched his hand back grunting in pain. "You're highnesses." Aoi looked over at High Princess Andromache, High Princes Daphnus and Nestoir. She held her orb high over her head.

Andy nodded, through her tears she saw the beautiful D child prepared to strike at the enemy. She called her light of love. Nestoir summoned his heart of Faith and Daphnus sealed it all with the strength of Hope. The three powers swirled around each other surging and pulsing with the life of the land. "If you do not have the blood of Arcadia, close your eyes, now!" Bikky took Bill to the ground while Tom fell under Rain. Heaven gasped from the outside of the garden knocking Georg and Gustav to the ground. Heaven stared in wonder at the play of lights that washed over the combatants killing the demons where they stood leaving not a trace behind.

Dae gasped, falling back. He could escape, he knew it. He just had to... Dae finished his thought from the burning pits of hell as Aoi turned her gaze to him once again. She threw her orb at him shattering it against his skull. "Not hurt papa..." Her words were that of a child even if her body was not. "Pa...Papa..." Aoi closed her eyes shrinking back to her true size. Count D leaped to his feet running as his precious child began to fall. Aoi hurtled through the air her eyes closed in a swoon. Andy screamed running through the garden just as Count D was. He gasped as she came so close to the ground. Not his baby, not his Aoi, his Jewel. The first testament to his and Leon's love. Count D reached out catching the child falling to the ground with her. He used his body as a buffer. Tom winced hearing the snap of Count D's shoulder as it connected with the ground. "Papa." Aoi mouthed the word tucking her chin under his as they both passed out. Leon limped forward weeping he pulled D and Aoi into his arms.

"It's over," Rain leaned against Bikky. "Thank God it's over."

Break

He was cold. Count D's eyes were revealed in a slow showing of beauty as the lids rose the lashes like ink black fans of the finest silk. "Aoi!" D sat up fast, his head light he fell back down into Leon's arms.

"She's here," Leon assured him. "She's still sleeping, but Princess Tisiphone said that she is fine."

"My grandfather?"Count D asked without opening his eyes as the room began to spin again. "I'm okay, take care of him."

"He's fine child," Lord D said his expression grim. He had figured out his father's illness when they had brought him in pale and weak. "That is why Soofu A has declared us all spoiled. He... He has been taking my illness into himself. He has been strengthening me from his own body. Father is almost depleted. The shop still stands because we are also holding it. That is why he is so weak."

"Oh...father," D tried to sit up again his body began to shiver.

"Settle child," Lord D pressed his son back down. "Just rest a bit. You are healed, I must see to the others."

"But I am fine," Count D sat up again. "My Chi can heal as well." Count D got to his feet. There was no way his father could do it all alone. Unless, of course, he really was feeding off of the power of the patriarch of the family. Count D walked over to see what he could do.

"Send word to the Obsidian that all is well." Daphnus was sending knights off. "Open up the secret room in the war tower to release the children. The palace is secure. Send word to the king. That all is well."

"Oh," Nestoir raised his glass of iced juice. "You're done." with a cheek grin and a wide yawn he got to his feet. "Good, 'cause I'm sleepy." Daphnus aimed a frown at his friend. "Ooh, so pretty," Nestoir was chuckling as a rolled up towel was aimed at his head. "Tsk, my friend, tsk. What are you teaching the children?"

"Not to put up with your mess," Nestoir grouched. Before he could say more there was a squeal in the doorway.

Bill jumped out of the way nearly landing in Tom's lap. He decided to stay there much to Tom's consternation. Though he complained, Tom placed his hands on Bill's waist to steady him. "Rain!" Julie dashed past Ryo. Rain braced himself for the impact and caught the slender girl as she came flying into his arms. "Oh Rain. There was a war. We had to go into hiding. I was in the bath when they came for me. I was so scared. Then they said you were out there. And I don't think Lord D was doing to well, and Jewel ran out into the palace. What happened? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Rain wrapped Julie secure in his arms. He saw Carol ensconced in Bikky's arms. "See, she is sleeping next to her papa." Rain pointed at Aoi who was indeed in Count D's arms. Sofu D lay on a bed next to them taking deep breaths and receiving a dark glower not only from his wife, but his son as well. "The war is over, and we are all taking a much needed rest." Rain yawned then leaned his head towards hers. Julie closed her eyes as his lips sank into hers. Soft, sweet, once, twice, Ryo cleared his throat at the fourth press that lingered.

"Wow," Julie's smile was sublime as Rain backed away.

"I want you to go to your room," Rain sighed. "There is still some stuff I need to take care of." Julie wanted to protest, but her mind was still muddled from the heat of his kisses. Bikky re-emerged from the balcony with Carol, her cheeks were flushed but a happy smile was on her face. "Cold outside?" Rain asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Bikky raised his brows and winked at Carol as she too left the tower. " Cold... Come on," Bikky tugged Rain's arm. "We have to go. News from Jerusalem."

"News?" Rain perked up as the group trouped into the war tower. This was his first time in the prestigious tower as more than a refreshment server. Chris stood by holding a plate with cookies. Next to him was Niri with a tray of hot tea and cocoa. Rain walked around the large table then sat Nestoir's side. Even though he, none of them, had their shields yet, they were still granted the titles of Squire in light of the battle they had just fought.

Bill stared around at the heavy marble table and carved chairs of ivory and onyx that glittered with colored stones. Next to him Gustav was unsure where to sit. "Find a chair," Daphnus ordered looking out of the window of the tower. "Ah, there he is now," Georg gasped aloud at the sight of the pristine creature. Zarro's wings beat against the starry background of the night sky. Snow capped trees blew in the wind of their passing sprinkling the ground with their excess.

Beside Zarro glowing crimson in the light of high moon Laton flew seeming in formation around his leader. The two great beasts were talking, their words lost on the wind. Laughing it seemed as they jested with one another. "Were they off on vacation while we were here fighting?" Gustav asked his brow furrowed.

"The king had his own battles to fight," Andy explained with a yawn. "We are proud that he trusted us enough to defend the Palace while he protected the jewel."

"Some jewel was more important than his precious palace?" Tom demanded as the king made a superb landing in the room. The wind picked up as the two creatures assumed a more compact human shape.

"Better to ask a question," Laton said from behind Tom's chair. "Than to throw castigation on actions of which you do not understand."

"As you said," Heaven materialized beside Laton. "He does not understand."

"And you would stand in his defense?" Laton asked his smile slow. Heaven trembled before the tall human form Laton assumed.

"Let up old friend," Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder. "In Phinnea's absence, I stand as her father. Especially since she was fed from..." Vlad closed his mouth when Heaven began to shake her head. She looked to Tom then back to Vlad. She would really rather he not find out about her true nature this way. She would tell him. She had to. When she explained why they could not be what he wanted. Perhaps he would not even want her anymore. Heaven looked away as the thought brought tears to her eyes. She gasped as they came out anyway and made her way to the back of the room to clean up before she was stained. Vlad could feel her upset, as the blood she had ingested came from his own son's veins. Mihnea shook his head when Serina would have gone to her.

"So explain," Tom said when Zarro had taken his seat. He waited until the king had settled and sipped his tea. "Tell me what is going on. I almost lost my brother to some horny demon." Bill nodded then leaned his head on Tom from where he sat in his brother's lap even though there were chairs when Tom had sat, so had Bill.

"I would like nothing more than to reassure you," Andy said allowing Zarro time to finish his tea understanding the king's need of flowers. "But the danger to Bill is not over. We will protect him, you can be assured of that."

"So he will always want him?" Georg asked promising himself to protect his friend.

"Just as he will always want my wife," Nestoir laughed a bit. "And he will always want Georgie, and Rain and Bill. He will always want the Lion throne and to reign supreme over the earth as Satan laughs when he tries to lay claim to Hell. He is an impotent nuisance who just had his butt kicked by a three year old."

Daphnus chuckled a bit. "I can see it all now," Nestoir joined in his laughter. " All the denizens of hades are probably laughing at him. Even a class E can poke fun at him. I am sure of it."

"Please be done," Nestoir placed his fingers together his smile vanishing after he had bared his fangs.

"You are so creepy," Kenneth muttered to Nestoir from his seat next to Zarro.

Overhearing, the high king laughed out loud. "Hey kid, did you get my bear?"

"Your bear?" Nestoir looked at the king.

"HE took it again?"Laton laughed at his king and friend.

"Yes, HE knows its my favorite and took it anyway," Zarro held his hand out expectantly. "Can I have it back now? I don't like to be without it."

"Ooo...Kay..." Kenneth went into his heavy pockets and pulled out the medium sized bear that he had stuffed in there. Why did he have to be squired to the nut of the bunch? He could take Angel, maybe even Chimera, but the king? Kenneth shook his head as his thoughts went in circles.

Zarro snatched it quick holding it close. "Thank you."

"Dare I ask why that bear is so special?" Tom said as he leaned over. Heaven closed her eyes and pressed near the high king inhaling the scent of the bear. Tom looked around as Nestoir, Mihnea and Vlad all did the same.

"The blood," Zarro slid his pale fingers along the back of the bear to find a hidden zipper. He released the zipper and moved th fluff of the insides apart. The squires all moved over trying to see what Zarro was doing. He pulled out a heavy object that looked to be made of iron. Zarro showed it to the group in the room.

"Blood..." Bill looked closely at the object. "It has blood on it," He wanted to recoil, but he could not tear his eyes away from it. "What is that?"

"One of The keys to gates of Heaven," Zarro answered placing it back in the bear.

"The keys..." Kenneth stood up to look over the king's shoulder to see the object closer. "But that's just an iron nail..." Kenneth looked at again, really looked at it. His heart began to pound in his chest so hard and so fast he feared that it would fall out and land on Zarro's shoulder. There was no rust on the nail though he figured it to be at least two thousand or more years old. The blood on it could have gotten there last week. How was this possible? Kenneth shook his head as if in denial but he could not deny the truth of the king's words. He had carried that! Something so precious had been stuffed in his pocket the whole time. "Oh my God!" Kenneth fell to his bottom. He could not decide if Zarro really was crazy at this point. To have something like that where someone could take it. Where it could be misplaced.

Nestoir looked on with a smile as the king began to speak again. "Now you understand what it means to be in service to the king."

"Can I ask you something?" Bill said from his place still in Tom's lap. Zarro smiled over at the young man whose bond with his brother seemed just as strong as it was before they had left. The truth could be said of Bikky and Rain. Zarro nodded his head in a move so graceful that Bill forgot he was speaking to a man shape and not the large feline. " Who would dare take that from you?"

"HE has a sense of humor," Zarro laughed a bit then looked up.

"Pay it no mind," Nestoir shook his head then sipped his tea. "They play this game often. The first time, I tore up Miracle Mile looking for it and it was in a church in San Diego Zarro went right to it. They think it's funny."

"Bitter much?" Zarro added a bit of Maisia to Nestoir's tea.

"They?" Tom looked at the king his eyes going wide. "You're friends?" Zarro did not answer but he winked at Tom and began to nibble a cookie.

"Well, well, well," Bikky gasped turning around at the annoying voice he could hear entering the room with Azrial. Marilyn draped himself over a chair and reached out to Bill. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Don't touch him," Tom ground the words out. "Or it will be painful."

"Painful?" Marilyn asked his fangs on display.

"What I do to you," Tom held up a shaved piece of wood. "It will be painful." Bill leaned away from Marilyn only long enough to un-sheath his dagger.

"That's all I needed to know," Zarro smiled over at the boys. "Thank you Azi, Marilyn. I am sleepy and I miss my wife." Zarro got to his feet. Bill and Tom looked after the fuzzy white king as he meandered down the hall.

"Meeting adjourned," Daphnus announced embracing his son with pride bursting from his heart. "Good night everybody. I guess we will have the shielding ceremony in the morning. Please sleep well." Kenneth blushed as his father mussed his hair and wiped tears from his eyes. Muttering "That's my boy," He left the war tower.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: So, here we are, ten months behind. What to do, what to do, oh, what to do. I considered writing a gigantic chapter with brief descriptions of what happened all during those missing months. Then The French One came up with a great idea. How about, if you feel like a reminder, asking if you guys would be willing to re-read from the Christmas Spectacular and catch up again in February. We will just lose a year and I hope to have a healthier 2010 with no major breaks in chapter production. The White Lion Book Two is also way behind due to all sorts of mishaps and unfortunate events. I hope that this is amenable to you all. And just think, you won't miss any of the action that I have planned for this series. Thank you for all the time you spend reading my work, it means a lot to me. Oh and the title of this Chapter refers to Aoi/Jewel.

Chi

I hope you all do not mind the rewind, truthfully, Chi was stressing herself out and I just could not stand it anymore. If it was allowed to continue, she would have been sick again and even more behind schedule which would have added to her problem. Her marketing manager was nice about cooling down on pushing the production of Book Two, so she can rest. Just, if you feel like it, pester her about her meds. Remind her to take them on time.

Adieu for now. The French One


	18. Lights

I no longer have internet. So uploads will be a bit shaky, sorry. As soon as I can afford it again, I will get it back. Now I am bouncing off wi-fi in various places and with the weather as insane cold as it has been, I will be close to home.

Honey Glayzed 18

Lights

Heaven stood on the balcony. The icy wind of Arcadia seemed to blow through the very fabric of her being and yet she could not move. She watched as the young mortal slept on unaware of her presence but she knew that if, in the next room, Bill sat up, Tom would be at his side in an instant. Such was their bond. Heaven began to back away from the room and Tom opened his eyes. He rolled to his side peering through the deepness of the night. There was a sense of someone watching him. Tom looked around the interior of his room then out to the large balcony. All he could see beyond the deep blue curtains and the veil of his heavy dreads was the wind.

Dropping to the ground Heaven walked off into the forest outside of the palace. She just had to keep walking. That was it. Heaven walked until she reached the clearing with the gilded house that resembled a bejeweled bird cage. Heaven jumped onto the balcony of the bedroom where she saw George wrapped in the thick comforts of his and Jhaymes marital bed. Jhaymes stood in the doorway watching as Nari and Ponchi marched back and forth on guard. The fairy and the Pegasus. Both beautiful, strong and determined. Both in love with his spouse. "If you want to speak to Pretty," Jhaymes began not looking up but sensing Heaven's presence. "You will wait til tomorrow. He will not awaken until morning."

"Do you mind if I watch for tonight?" Heaven stood while Jhaymes climbed into bed with George. "Nari and Ponchi can rest. I will guard."

"If you need the time to think, so be it." Jhaymes inclined his head to the chair Nari had vacated at his bidding. "But I should tell you," Jhaymes smiled now. "I do not think it matters what you are, but who you are."

"I don't understand," Heaven grew quiet when she saw that Jhaymes was asleep. She sat for a long time watching them sleep. George lay at peace with Jhaymes arms around him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering in through the window. So pretty he was. No wonder the dragon's coveted him. He was shiny and bright. With a heart to match the outside with enough spunk to stand up for himself. In a way, he was an older version of Bill. Was Bill straight? For Talia's sake, Heaven hoped so.

Inside her miniature home on the nightstand, Ponchi watched Heaven. The mixed creature sat for a long time deep in thought. The sun began to crest the horizon as Heaven stood to her feet. George began to stir. Jhaymes, though deeply in sleep, knew the second full cognition reached George. "Darling," Jhaymes said, caution in his tone. Would George be upset with him? He could never tell. Their relationship would never be boring. He had asked Mihnea to put George to sleep, and he had. But otherwise, George would have fretted the night away and Jhaymes had not the time to convince him to be calm.

"Oh..." Elation filled George as he saw the form of his husband laying beside him in bed. "Jhaymes!" George's arms were around Jhaymes in an embrace that Jhaymes knew that in order to be free from it he would have to harm the delicate man. Jhaymes had no desire to be free. "I love you so much..." George wept onto Jhaymes shoulder. "I worry that you will not come back from these missions, but this time..."

"This time I did what I had to do," Jhaymes placed kisses along George's face and lips. "Please understand, I had to defend our home."

"I will try," George had dreamed of a long conversation with Queen Torcha in full dragon form. He knew it was no dream. But now he was willing to be easier on Jhaymes. He was a knight's 'lady' and he would do his best to send them off with love and welcome them home with gratitude. He was Jhaymes' touchstone, his reason for fighting. It was not just the world and Arcadia that Jhaymes was fighting for, it was him. Jhaymes was fighting to protect him. His home, his life, Jhaymes protected it all. "I love you."

"And I you, my fire opal," Jhaymes lips moved just enough to mutter the declaration. "Hot like fire and your eye's like jewels."

"Make love to me," Jhaymes smiled at George's simple demand.

"As long as I draw breath," Jhaymes vowed peeling the blankets back to better appreciate George's pale skin glowing in the early light of the sun. "You will never have to ask twice."

–

"They're going to be late," Ponchi said to Nari as she watched him assemble Jhaymes garb for the morning's agenda. The weapons were all shined to a gleam.

"It's alright" Nari laughed with a nod. "Jhaymes is not taking on a new Squire, or releasing a knight..." Nari thought of what would be happening in a few years time. "Let them take as long as they need."

"They would anyway," Ponchi smiled pushing her sapphire locks back from her face. She sat with her scythe and a sharpening stone to wait.

–

George leaned into Jhaymes' kiss his lips open and his body pliant in Jhaymes skilled hands. These hands, George marveled at their size. They could wield death with a precision that was frightening and yet they brought such pleasure to him. George arched into the touch of Jhaymes' hand as it slid along his chest. Jhaymes felt the familiar awe at the snow white perfection of his love. The expanse of skin at his reach was almost more than he could bear. He wanted to touch the soft skin and taste it. He wanted to thrust deep inside, but Jhaymes also wanted to make this last. George moaned at the nip of teeth on his nipples. Jhaymes felt the tightening of his loins, he needed relief.

Jhaymes gasped into the mouth under his own the lips devoid of lipstick were soft and inviting. George moved his tongue along with Jhaymes his hand wiggling inside of his pants. Jhaymes surrendered to the fingers. So what if he did spend himself. George always brought him back to full throttle with very little effort. George moved his hand faster, holding tighter. Jhaymes was hot and heavy in his hand, the moist flesh quivering with need. "Take this off," Jhaymes was wiggling out of his pajama pants long before George was done speaking. George leaned over Jhaymes his mouth open.

"Oh... Georgie...Sweetheart..." Jhaymes fell back his hands caressing George's back moving all the way down to his bottom. That beautiful bottom, so round, so pale, so perfect. Jhaymes scooted, inched and curled his body around until his lips could pay homage to peach shaped globes. George leaned back into the kisses his eyes closed. His body was becoming so hot. Long licks were soon driving him mad. George allowed his mouth to go back to work. Jhaymes had a unique flavor that was almost salty, but with a softness to it that was like nothing he had ever before tasted. George could feel it in the tight muscles in Jhaymes' thighs. The color and feel of the erection in his mouth. Jhaymes close. George relaxed his throat taking in as much as he could, all the way down. Jhaymes cried out loud and long as he released his pleasure. George had never heard his name sound so sweet.

Jhaymes caught his breath, the effort languorous as he basked in the completeness of his release. George sat back wiping his mouth with a satisfied smile playing over his pretty lips. Jhaymes reached out to George his hear swelled to bursting at the soft form in his arms. So warm, so sweet, every kiss from his lips was likened to honey in Jhaymes mouth. It overpowered his senses leaving him panting for more. Jhaymes hands, like brands went back to his traversing of George's body, his sides, his chest. Jhaymes lingered at the taut nipples pinching them to a delicious red that demanded to be suckled. Giving in elicited needful mewls of sound from George, his eyes closed and head thrown back. Jhaymes had become so masterful with him, he loved it.

Moving down to the indention of George's belly, he tasted the button there pushing George's thighs open in the process. Even knowing what was coming the full envelopment in wet heat caused a shiver to race up George's spine. "Jhaymes," George lifted his hips.

"Turn around," Jhaymes placed his hands on George's sides helping him to move. George was not surprised by the order. Jhaymes seemed infatuated with his bottom, seemed, no, Jhaymes was infatuated with his bottom. George arched his back spreading his knees apart. Jhaymes was afforded with a perfect view of the luscious behind and the ruddy jewels beneath. Jhaymes ran his hands down George's flanks squeezing his bottom. He spread the cheeks mouth watering at the rosy bud that invited his mouth. George gripped the sheets burying his face in the pillow. Jhaymes tongue set him aflame. Wetting his finger, Jhaymes pressed inside.

"Ooh..." George trembled. Jhaymes' long fingers found the most sensitive spot inside of him. Jhaymes smiled his tongue delving into the moist, tender flesh. George could do more than shiver and moan. It was so hot, but so good. Jhaymes hand stroked him as his mouth worked. George was nearly blinded by the shock of his orgasm. "Jhaymes..." Jhaymes moved into position. He would not have George ask again. George relaxed his body at the pressure of thick skin pressing into him. "Yes..." Jhaymes slipped past the tight ring of muscles the way paved by the eagerness of George's body. Jhaymes began to move with an easy rhythm allowing the most pleasure to surge into them both.

Jhaymes' body curved over George enveloping him in sensation. Deeper and longer he stroked inside reveling in the feel of tightness. George wiggled his hips, pressing back into Jhaymes thrusts each one sending him into near convulsions. Jhaymes adored the sight of George bent over, but there was something more he wanted. Something more he needed. George melted into the bed as Jhaymes pulled out. "That's right, lay back." George pulled his knees back to his chest. Jhaymes crawled over him his body weeping with need. He wanted to see George's beautiful face as he was lost to ecstasy. His eyes sent Jhaymes on a journey of sublime pleasure so long could he stare when George was crying out his joy.

Faster and deeper Jhaymes moved his body surging for the release that he found only in the arms of his love. George cried out at he feel of Jhaymes hand on his member, stroking in time to his thrusts. "Jhaymes..." George could say no more, he did not need to. Jhaymes could feel the tightness of the his love, the quivering and stilted breathes rasping in his ear. But the best, the show he longed for that haunted his dreams. Those light colored eyes clouding over as his body gave in to the pressures of Jhaymes making. Thick cream covered Jhaymes hand and George's belly. As George went wild beneath him Jhaymes could take no more. He gripped George hard giving in to the pleasure he filled George until he could feel it back on his own thighs where they still pressed tight his love. Jhaymes lowered Georges legs holding him in his arms. His caresses were more comfort now than arousing, soothing the taut muscles and calming the ragged breathing.

"We need a bath," Jhaymes said his lips pressing slight kisses along George's hairline the skin was damp with sweat.

"We are so late," George laughed a bit his eyes heavy with satisfaction.

"I don't think they'll mind," Jhaymes pressed his lips to George's. "I hope." George was laughing as well when they entered their bathing chamber.

–

Count D pulled the brush through his hair. Leon stood behind him leaning on the dressing stand watching. Each strand was like a cord of silk glistening. Though D wore it a bit longer, it just graced his shoulders, it was enough. Enough for Leon to thoroughly run his hands through it. To get fully immersed. He recalled the cool feel of the hair on his fingers. Again Leon thought of that hair. Spread out like a fan on the pillow. When D arched his back and his neck, completely abandoned to pleasure. "D."

"We'll be late," D said setting the brush aside to pick up the jeweled clip that he would wear with his ensemble.

Leon walked over to D. He placed his large hands on the delicate shoulders. Leon leaned down until he could smell the sugared scent of D. Count D moved his head to he side and turned until he was facing Leon. "Do you really want to make me wait?"Leon said the words with his lips against D's.

"I think I do," D smiled as he got to his feet. Leon felt the air leave his lungs as D dropped the robe. "I have to dress..." D was able to say no more as Leon picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bed. "You are such a beast."

"You like it," Leon quipped. D smiled not able to deny it.

Break

Rain sat at his vanity looking right, then left. Well, not only was he sixteen, he was a squire. So how come he still looked so small. "You don't just look small, wind rider," Wyld Wynd soared into the room. "You are, but it suits you." Wyld Wynd walked over to the large bed and sat upon it ignoring Rain's indignant glower for he was not fully dressed yet. "You're wearing pants, I see nothing."

"Still, it's rude..." Rain huffed hurrying behind the dressing screen. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I have a message for you to convey to our people." Rain gasped then stuck his head out until he could see the majestic creature on his balcony preparing to lift off. "Where there is smoke, there is fire. Be prepared. Store up for the time to come." Before Rain could ask what he meant. Wlyd Wynd was gone.

"What was that?" Rain dove behind his screen as Bill walked in to his room.

"Can you knock before you enter?" Rain grumbled pulling a t-shirt before coming out from behind his screen.

"Why? You weren't naked," Bill laughed when a pillow bounced off of his head.

"What do you want?" Rain picked up his over shirt and pulled it on. Bill sat on the bed and nibbled from the small bowl of chopped melon. "What do you want?" Rain stuck his tongue out at Bill. "We should be getting ready."

"I know," Bill leaned back adjusting the pillow on the bed as he replaced it. "I just want to know what's up with Heaven."

"What do you mean?" Rain crinkled his brow. He could not reveal any confidence. Heaven was his friend. She was so tormented by her very own existence, whatever happiness she could glean, she more than deserved it. He thought back to a time when Heaven had committed great crimes that had baffled detectives, the entire police department in fact. She had made an unsolved case just so that he would not have to face a madman on the stands. He could not betray that. "Listen," Rain sat down on the bed. "If Heaven can become happy, in the presence of your brother. I hope for it."

"She ripped demons apart with her bare hands." Bill shook his head still trembling at the memory.

"My brother was setting things on fire." Rain dismissed the words by pulling his heavy boots over. As he sat down with his socks Bill continued to frown at him. "Haven't you noticed that people on Arcadia have special abilities?"

"Stop avoiding what I'm asking," Bill placed his hand on Rain's boot before he could put it on his foot. "She's 94 yrs old right?"

Rain nodded seeing no reason to deny the truth. "Count D is over a thousand and Mihnea was born sometime in the fourteen hundreds. What's your point? By their standards, she is still a child."

"But not by ours," Bill released the boot. "Or have you forgotten that we are human?"

"I have not forgotten," Rain laughed a bit. "No way I could, at least until I am given the tears."

"You plan to take them then," Bill and Rain both looked up at Bikky as the other boy walked into the room fully dressed even carrying his sword. "Slow much?" Bikky sat on the floor at Rain's feet and helped him to lace the heavy boots. "Stop bothering him, he has to get dressed." Bill recognized the playful tone in Bikky's voice and did not grow offended. "You can discuss nail polish and mascara after we receive our shields."

"I was asking about Heaven," Bill grumbled looking at his nails which still needed to be repaired after their trek down the mountain, through the woods and over a river, then a war. He was wearing full coverage gloves as opposed to his usual fingerless accessories. Rain had simply filed his down and removed the polish, after buffing they shone as if polished.

"Heaven?" Bikky got to his feet. He gave a measured look at Bill then picked up Rain's heavy black coat. "I thought Tom had the hots for her."

"He does," Bill nodded returning the gaze.  
"Ah," Bikky smirked. "I see. He not only protects you, you return the favor."

"Just tell me," Bill stood as well making Rain feel short as he was the same height as Bikky. Even with his boots on, he came up only to their ears. "Do I need to protect him? What is she?"

"I do not have the right to tell you," Bikky said saving Rain from an awkward avoidance. "If you so badly want to know... Ask her."

"She scares me," Bill mumbled causing Rain to laugh from where he was applying his mascara and eyeliner.

"If this is crooked, it's your fault," Rain threw a wadded up tissue at Bill.

"Ah, we'll just call you blinkie," Bikky assured him while brushing his hair. "If you're done..." Bikky held out his coronet. "We should be going." Rain slid the silver crown onto his head. Bill leaned in close to better see the large jewel in his forehead. Rain applied lip gloss then went to the door, his long black canvas coat brushed the floor as he passed. "Don't worry about Tom," Bikky sighed hating to have to admit this. "But I think she is going to turn him down."

"But she likes him!" Rain paused in the act of picking up his staff. With the blades inside, it resembled an over-sized walking stick. He could use it as a bow-staff or the large double scythed monstrosity he had fought with during the trials and the war.

"She may like him," Bikky said with a tone of voice that told Rain that he was using his Dragon's sage. "But she hates herself." Rain felt a moment of sadness as they walked down the hall. Heading into the throne room they were joined by Tom, Gustav and Georg. Further down the hall their little group was joined by Ryo and Dee. In Ryo's arms was the smallest dragon princess. Walking beside Ryo and Dee was Alicia holding Lyo's hand. Lyo walked with his little chest puffed up escorting the grand duchess just like a prince. Laton had said so and of course his word was law.

Tom poked Bill in the side when he saw the down turn of his lips. Before Bill could answer the unspoken question the doors of the throne room were thrown open. Waiting at the entrance were Talia, Shayia, Milian, Orlan and Kenneth. A blast of trumpets sounded followed by a deluge of glitter and flower petals. Streamers of silk blinded the groups as dancers ran in circles around them singing and clapping. Bikky and Rain gasped to see Julie and Carol among them.

Prince Deipyros began to sing into the microphone. "Jai Ho!" Rain was bombarded and blinded by swaths of silk cloth. "Jai Ho!" Bikky looked around at the flurry of activity in the grand hall. Tom tried to stop his mouth from falling open at the bare mid-drifts and gyrating female forms. He was used to seeing beautiful women entertaining, but there were so many of them. Even the men of this kingdom had an unearthly beauty that needed a second glance to ascertain their gender.

Princess Chimera tossed a sparkling black object through the air. Andy reached up and caught it. Bill laughed to see that it was a microphone. As the squires were paraded around the room they were surrounded by the performers. Andy began to sing. "I got shivers. When you touch my face...I'll make you hot, Get what you got...I'll make you wanna say

(Jai Ho, Jai Ho)...Andy took a scarf from around her neck to join in with the ribbon dancers. She tossed her microphone to Tisiphone who released a another shower of glitter. "I got fever, running like a fire," Tisiphone dipped into a shimmy making her body resemble a wiggling flame. "For you I will go all the way...I wanna take you higher...(Jai Ho)" Tisiphone handed the microphone off to Carol. Bikky was shocked that she would sing with the royale. "I keep it steady steady, that's how I do it," The dancers halted moving only their hips. "This beat is heavy, so heavy you gonna feel it." "It's like fast paced advanced belly dancing," Rain whispered watching Julie move. The song continued, the drums in the back wild. Rain placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh as Jhaymes flew in through the window with George in his arms. George's face was red as Marilyn shook a finger at him. "Such a party," Gustav whispered in his native tongue his eyes traveling the room. "I hear they revere their knights here." Georg explained. "So yeah, it is a big deal becoming a squire." Georg saw Leon running into the room with D at his side. Christopher, from his spot with the pages just shook his head. "But why?" Gustav asked when the dancers continued their wild celebration of their arrival. "Because," Bikky said with a smirk as more flower petals rained from the ceiling. "A squire is nothing more than a knight in training. If you make it through, you really will be Arcadia's finest." Bikky felt pride that all of this was taking place for he and his friends. He saw Ryo and Dee clapping along to the beat and winked at his dads. In essence, he was following in their footsteps. "(Jai Ho)..." Milian stared for a moment as the dancers removed another scarf. "You are the reason that I breathe (I breathe) You are the reason that I still believe (still believe)You are my destiny (destiny) Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-ooooh!" The dancers ushered the squires in front of the king where they bowed then danced on. "(Jai Ho) No there is nothing that can stop us (can stop us)Nothing can ever come between usSo come and dance with me,Jai Ho! (oohh)" Continuing on to a set of chairs decorated with the crests of each squires shield, the dancers went behind them. Andy and the Royale in front, while Carol, Julie, Maria and several other dancers continued their dancing. "Jai Ho! Bai-la bai-la! Bai-la bai-la! Jai Ho! Bai-la bai-la! Jai Ho!" As the finale rang out there was a loud explosion of fireworks, glitter and flower petals.

"Well then!" Zarro was still laughing when the crowd took their seats. Beside him Kenneth grew pale as the king of Arcadia brandished the bear he had retrieved from the house of stone and light. "As some of you who have experienced the squire trials before, you well know that an item is taken. Without our permission or knowledge of what the item is. It is the first duty of the aspiring squire to return it." Kenneth gulped looking at the bear. "Well done Sir Kenneth," Zarro clapped the lanky boy on the shoulder. "I am well pleased to have you serve as my squire." Zarro pulled forth what looked to be a large golden belt buckle. Maria, Kenneth's girlfriend, stepped up to place it on his belt bestowing a kiss to his lips. She stepped aside blushing at the applause.

"Squires of Arcadia," Queen Victoria spoke in her sweet, cultured tones. "Present your items to your knights." Victoria motioned for the group to step forward. "You are one step closer to joining the ranks of Arcadia's finest."

Dee swelled with pride as Rain, as the youngest, stepped up to Nestoir. Bending at the waist he produced the little box he had stored the keys in. "My car keys!" Nestoir turned a dark glower on Zarro. He relaxed his face into a smile shrinking his fangs so as not to alarm his squire. Turning back to Rain, he saw that there was no need. Rain stood tall his offering in a steady hand. He was not afraid. He had made it this far. He did not even resemble that terrified child that had suffered under the hands of a demonic madman possessed by an evil lust. He was taller now. Not as tall as the other male squires, but taller than he had been at thirteen. He was skilled now. Rain would never hesitate before an enemy. Be it a human or a level A demon. If he went down, he would go down fighting, trying his best to take his enemy with him. But his first thought would be to kill it first.

Watching Rain walk across the shiny floor, Ryo bit back a sob, but a tear escaped. He wiped it away then placed his hand in Dee's. Ryo sighed recalling the first time he had met Rain. A terrified young child battered and abused. Starved and bleeding he had clung to Ryo so sweetly. As Rain walked the heavy coat brushed the floor with each step. Ryo felt another tear. This one wiped away by Dee. Rain reached High Prince Nestoir and dropped into a deep bow. His hair fell over his shoulders gleaming in the light from over a thousand large crystals in the chandeliers. The diamond in his crown winked upon Nestoir's face. "That's our boy," Ryo sniffled into the handkerchief that Dee held up for him. "That's our beautiful, brave, strong boy."

"I have retrieved what was lost to you," Rain handed off the keys. He inclined his head as Nestoir produced his shield. Julie approached draped in yards of silk. He had never thought of what the sight of her dressed in royal Arcadian garb would do to him. He took in the deep emerald green top that accentuated her petite form. Leaving her mid-drift bare her arms were banded with black velvet showing that the scars she was so ashamed of, had been massaged away with Kirin lotion. Julie's skirt swirled with ribbons and flowers. From the audience, Ryan stared as his sister took a step towards her destiny. She was so beautiful shining and smiling. Jewels were braided into her curly brown hair and dangled from her ears. Around her throat was a necklace of diamonds and emeralds. A matching pattern was on her wrists, biceps and around her waist with a girdle that trailed gems to the hem of her skirt and small feet.

Julie took the shield from Nestoir. Approaching Rain she took a deep breath. She fumbled a bit lifting his shirt. Under it was another shirt to lift plus a tank top. She found his belt and blushed bright red as she attached the large buckle. Rain was so still as her hands traveled the terrain of his waist. Julie was careful as she lowered his shirts. He nearly leaped back when she attempted to straiten them running her hands over his front. Julie gasped her face redder, enough so that Zarro chuckled a bit. Rain was just as red as he accepted her kiss.

"Ah, youth," Daphnus chuckled in the king's ear. "She should know not to go patting him there in front of all these people."

"Shh..." Andy elbowed Daphnus in the side for Nestoir was busy laughing along with them. Rain inhaled, then took Julie's hand. He lead her back to the table where he would take his meal next to Nestoir once all was done.

Wearing sapphire and gold silk, Carol approached Bikky as he released his large diamond to Laton. Carol accepted the shield from the dragon king with a deep curtsy. She did not hesitate to lift Bikky's overlarge shirt to reach his belt buckle. She attached it with cool hands and a smirk. She leaned in to kiss his lips lingering as she did so. When Carol backed away his eyes were alight with a familiar gleam. Bikky took her hand and bowed to Laton before he walked over to where Rain was seated with Julie. "Piece of cake," Bikky smoothed Rain's hair hoping to sooth his still blushing younger brother.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain frowned turning his eyes to see Talia offering a stake to Faith. With wistful eyes she glanced at Bill before Queen Victoria attached her shield to her sash around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. Talia bowed stepping aside. The rest of the squires handed off their items.

At last, it seemed to take forever, Zarro returned to his place in front of the crowd. "Now some of you may think that the squiring is over. You would be very wrong." Zarro laughed, the jolly sound wandering around the grand room and seeming to bounce off the crystal chandeliers. "At the beginning of the trials, the squires had five young men that would serve as precious items to be delivered from one palace to the other, at the very beginning of the trials, four of the young men began to succeed in the trials. Can I please have the presence of Georg, Gustav, Tom and Bill." At the high king's bidding the four members of the talented band approached each holding out their daggers as an offering.

"Boys," Queen Victoria giggled. "My husband is not a taker of gifts he has bestowed."

"But," Tom began but paused when his dagger vanished from his hand. He found it nestled in the sheath at his waist.

"It is my honor to welcome you to the ranks of the Arcadian Squire." Zarro patted each boy on the shoulder with his delicate looking human hand. "I only hope you will aspire to the greatness of knighthood. I see much potential in you all." Bill bowed low and gasped as Queen Victoria attached a shield to his belt. She moved on to Tom. As she attached it, he looked for and found Heaven seated behind Vlad at a table. He frowned then smiled as she kissed him moving on to Georg and then finally to Gustav.

"You must be hungry, please be seated," Victoria indicated the large tables. Several musicians began to crowd the floor after everyone was seated. As they played, pages began to serve the morning meal. Ryo sat with his family so pleased and proud he feared he would not stop smiling for at least a week.

Andromache approached the empty space left behind by the high king and queen. The audience grew quiet as they saw that she held a microphone. "I hope you will all trouble to be bothered by a little song that I have arranged with a very good friend of mine. Ryo gasped as she looked at him. He mouthed the word 'now?' and got an encouraging smile. Ryo inclined his head getting to his feet. If his face turned any redder Dee worried he would faint. It was a well known fact by now that Ryo could be moved by music to dance with the passion that lived in his heart. What was not so well known, was that the dragon prince could sing. "It is not easy to send our husbands and wives out into the world to do battle against our enemies. How much harder is it to send out our babies? As parents, I know that you will all understand the cry of every mother and father's heart."

Prince Angel walked over, his blond hair shining in the light from the sun and the candles. He raised his hands to show his orb shining in between them. It sparkled and began to glow. As it shone, it grew larger in his hands expanding in height and width until it was a large flat screen over the crowd. Andy smiled then sang, " I pray you'll be our eyes," The audience could no longer watch Andy as she performed, for on the screen was the view of the young group of Squires as they had stood on the balcony of the Obsidian palace. "And watch us where we go," The young group began to descend. "And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know..." The crowd gasped to see Bill dangling from the mountain. "Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way..." Andy paused as the group reached the bottom of the mountain. "Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace, to a place where we'll be safe." The audience was treated to a sight of the squires all attacking Mihnea as he had licked Bill's hand. Vlad frowned at his son and smacked his hand against the back of his head. Mihnea raised his hands and bared his fangs as if to say. "What? I didn't bite him."

Ryo could feel his pulse speed up. He had worked hard on the words of this song. Daphnus and Nestoir had both assured him that he would be alright. Arcadians had no language barrier. "La luce che tu dai..." His voice shook a bit as he saw his boys fighting against demons.

"I pray we'll find your light..." Andy translated the words with her singing. Ryo continued to sing feeling his confidence bolstered by the awe he could see on the faces of the crowd. "Nel cuore resterà." ("And hold it in our hearts.") "A ricordarci che." ("When stars go out each night.") "L'eterna stella sei." Ryo turned away from the screen as the tents were set up against a backdrop of snow and dinner was put together over a bonfire started by Bikky. Nella mia preghiera." The scene changed to the group fighting the warriors of Ethio village. (Let this be our prayer.") "Quanta fede c'è." Ryo held the note as he had been trained to do before he was banished on his vacation with Dee. Andy petted Ryo's arm to let him know that he had done a great job. "Lead us to a place...Guide us with your grace...Give us faith so we'll be safe." Ryo swallowed hard seeing Rain turn bright green as he froze the river. Daphnus played the refrain again giving Ryo time to blink away his tears. Andy joined her voice to his. "Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza." Ryo gasped as a horned monster burst through the ice capturing Bill. "Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza." Was that... Ryo's body continued to sing even as his mind went into shock. Was that Rain on top of the beast slicing away? "Ognuno dia' la mano al suo vicino." Ryo wiped his face and went on singing. "Simbolo di pace e di fraternità." Ryo paused to catch his breath. "La forza che ci dai." "We ask that life be kind," Rain gasped as pictures of Bikky at age seven, himself at thirteen. "E' il desiderio che." ("And watch us from above.") The next scene was of Bikky's first night with Ryo, "Ognuno trovi amor." Ryo got a wistful gleam in his eye as he saw the young man his tough little boy had become. ("We hope each soul will find...") "Intorno e dentro a sé." ("Another soul to love." Talia felt a tremor in her heart as she saw Bill sitting with the other squires eating breakfast and watching the song. He was so beautiful. She wished he would just notice her as more than another squire. Andy and Ryo began to sing together, their voices blending sweetly. "Let this be our prayer." ("Let this be our prayer.") Ryo recalled the encompassing pride he had felt as his boys had returned the missing items to their knights. "Just like every child." ("Just like every child.") "Need to find a place, guide us with your grace." Andy felt peace as the boys had made it to the House of Stone and Light. "Give us faith so we'll be safe." Ryo could no sooner stop his tears as he could stop the beat of his own heart as he watched his boys gear up to join the war. "E' la fede che. Hai acceso in noi." They sang together once again. "Sento che ci salverà."

Andy stood for a moment with her arms around Ryo. "Okay?" Andy asked patting his hand.

"I'm okay," Ryo nodded then he smiled beautiful, if watery. "I have never been better." His smile was like sunshine as he looked for his family. Ryo was shaking slightly among the applause as he made his way to his family.

Zarro stood as the meal ended his smile wide. "Now, I am sure you boys and girls would like to spend the day resting." He offered an indulgent smile to the large crowd. "There will be a grand ball tonight after Dinner." Amidst applause, Zarro left the center of the room with his family.

Break

Ryan sat on the bed in his sister's room as she finished her outfit for the ball. "So all while we were out freezing our butts off," Ryan began as she piled on a ton of jewels. "You were here in the palace learning dance steps and deportment?"

"Yes," Julie nodded her curls bobbing as they were still free of pins. "And being fitted for my wardrobe."

"So I hauled all those suitcases for nothing?" Ryan shook his head glad to know that his sister was okay. "I am happy for you," Ryan said the words, but his heart spoke so much more. She was no longer in need of his protection. She was a beautiful young woman on the verge of becoming a princess. "I'd better let you finish. They laid out a suit for me." Ryan tried not to think of the valet that had accompanied the suit of clothes. "You're really beautiful sis," Julie paused as she heard a hitch in her brother's voice. When she turned to thank him, she was alone in her room.

Break

Heaven adjusted a fold of her long white dress. It shimmered like freshly fallen snow. The heavy crushed velvet seemed to move like liquid with the flowing lace down her pale arms and in rows over her feet. On her feet where white satin shoes with a pattern of snowflakes in sparkling diamonds and pearls. The bodice of the creation that Angel has sent to the hybrid was beaded with the same jewels then trailed down in rows upon rows down the skirt. Heaven stood in the mirror. There was so much wrong with what she saw. She had fed too much from Mihnea, she was now the shining example of her father's people, in appearance at least. A tear gathered and she was quick to wipe it away before it could stain her dress.

Her skin was as pale and unmarked as a porcelain statue with a hint of pink in her cheeks from her recent feeding. Her eyes were shining from within resembling topaz jewels with a blazing fire behind them. Her hair fell in a silken fall gathered on one side with pins it's deep brown mass shimmering with auburn highlights, the only color on her besides her eyes. She had to do this. Just for tonight. She could make it through. Heaven took a deep breath if only to remind herself that humans still breathed. Yeah, Heaven firmed her chin, she was part human. Her heart still beat in her chest. That was all that forced her feet to the vanity to pick up the dangling earrings. "I almost look like a real girl." Heaven turned her head from side to side.

Break

Tom bumped his hips against Bill's where he stood brushing his hair in front of the mirror. "What?" Bill said as he sat the brush down looking at his reflection.

"I can see your brain working," Tom leaned on the edge of the vanity so that he could face his brother. Bill wished he had a make-up artist at this moment as his hand faltered. "Tell me, or..." Tom wiggled his fingers. Bill backed away from the threat of merciless tickling. Bill looked away his mind going over the things he had been considering. He wanted to believe that Heaven was harmless, that she was just odd in the way that all Arcadians were. Really, he had yet to meet a sane one among them, the king in the lead for the crazy prize. "Alright then," Tom got to his feet approaching his brother.

"Heaven!" Bill leaped away from Tom's wriggling fingers. He looked down at his hands glad when the pregnant doctor had come into his room while they were resting. Lord D had filed the nails down then rubbed them. Bill could not understand how he had done it, but the nails seemed to grow in his hands. Lord D then smiled and polished them with his customary black polish and silver tips. "Tom, I know you like her but... Do you know what she is?"

"Arcadian," Tom shrugged. Bill sighed when he could hear a softness in his twin's voice at her name.

"She's 94 years old," Bill blurted words out.

"Which proves that she really is Arcadian," Tom nodded. "I mean born and bred. I heard that humans that convert do not have an age. But if you are born here then there is a record of your birth."

"I don't understand," Bill shook his head. Having left his hair down it moved freely.

"When you get a chance, ask Ryo, Dee, Leon or JJ how old they are." Tom laughed as he had asked Ryo just this morning and the detective had gotten a vaguely confused look on his face and shook his head. "The only date he remembers is the date that he drank the Angel's tears. So once a century from that date has passed he will be over a hundred. That's all he, or any of them know."

"Leon did not drink the tears," Bill and Tom both gasped as Rain soared into the room. "Oh, you can walk in on me... Turnabout is fair play," Rain grumbled. "But Leon was almost killed in the line of duty. To save his life, Lord D used Kami blood, Count D's to be precise to keep him alive. But in doing so," Rain recounted the tale he had studied as Arcadian history under Nestoir's orders. "He mixed Leon's blood with D's and that's how they got a girl child instead of a replica of D. Humans are unpredictable, so the Kami sovereign is a princess and not a prince."

"How does that work anyway?" Tom asked thinking back to seeing the full grown Aoi. "She just aged fifteen years then went back?"

"That child is a host to ancient powers," Rain said his eyes going sad. "None of us may ever understand the true extent of her abilities. Hopefully, we'll never find out." Rain shook his head. "Hey, I just came by to let you know that the Squires were assembling soon, if you wanted to escort the lady Heaven, you should go get her." Bill wanted to stop his brother from leaving the room but Rain took his attention. "Will you do me a favor?" Bill gave Rain his attention, trying not to stand so close as he had noticed his height bothered the younger boy. "This should be a special night for all the squires. We are one step closer to our dream of knighthood." Bill nodded his understanding of the importance of the evening, all the while wondering what Rain wanted. "Would you escort Talia?"

"The Pegasus girl?" Bill's eyes widened.

"Ah..." Rain sighed looking from Bill to th open balcony. "Right," Rain sat down on the empty seat at the vanity. "You have a thing against non-humans."

"I never said that," Bill shook his head emphatic in his denial of the words. "Most of the time I don't feel human, like I am stuck in this humanoid shape," Bill rubbed the raised hairs along his thin arms. "I am just..." Bill chewed his thumb as he tried to think of the English word that would describe what he was feeling. "Confused."

"Anything I can help with?" Rain asked. Bill walked over to his vanity for his eyeshadow only to have Rain leave the chair.

"I wasn't going to touch you," Bill assured Rain.

"Wasn't worried," Rain shook his head with a soft laugh. "This world is unlike ours, it makes no sense in some ways, and yet meshes with ours with a ridiculous amount of ease."

"I know what you mean," Bill laughed after he had his eyes shaded. "Now that I see this world, it is almost like I always knew it was here." Bill laughed then looked at Rain closer. "What shade is that on your lips?"

"Clear gloss," Rain shook his head.

"Your lips are naturally that reddish tint," Bill shook his head. "Or were you making out with Julie?"

"I haven't gone to get her yet." Rain's natural caramel complexion turned a rosy hue. "Are you coming with me to the women's suites or not?"

"I'll go," Bill agreed straightening his jacket. He was wearing silver suspenders studded with diamonds that matched the diamond motif on his belt. "It's just that," Bill spoke as they walked he palatial hallway. "When we leave here, if I wanted to get to know her, it would be beyond long distance."

Bill grew confused as Rain laughed. "Anyone with ties to Arcadia can make a door at any time," Rain explained his mirth. "There is no such thing as long distance."

"So why did Jhaymes not make a door to Arcadia instead of taking the pregnant Kami to Vlad Dracul?" Bill asked thinking back to their first night with this strange group of people.

"Because she was in labor and under the influence of a black soul net." Rain explained for he had asked the same question of Nestoir. "The demon who cast the net could have followed her in and the stress could have killed both her and the child."

"But she died anyway," Bill shook his head sad to think of the Ukrainian creature that had lost her life to the demons wiles.

"The child lived," Rain nodded smiling as he could smell the vast flowers and powders that were used in the feminine hall of the Arcadian Palace. "That's often the case with Kami births anyway."

"That's so sad," Bill's brow furrowed. He took a deep breath and followed Rain down the sweet scented hall.

Break

Marilyn pushed his hair back from his face as he waited for George to finish his make-up. The blond locks fell to his waist while his polished nails shone silver in the light. George's robe fluttered with each graceful movement of his hands. "You certainly were late to the opening ceremonies." Marilyn quipped his grin baring the fangs he did not care enough to hide. Now that he was on Arcadian soil, there was no need. Everyone knew what he was. "Azi worked real hard to keep me shaded and away from sunlight so that I could sit with you and you don't show up until it's half over."

"You can whine all you want," George winked at his long time friend. "But I know you just want all the juicy details."

"So..." Marilyn nodded waiting for George to elaborate his morning activities. "Let the oracle speak."

"Pervert," George laughed releasing his hair from the clip once he was satisfied with his make-up. George walked over to his closet. Marilyn made as if to follow, but was blinded by a blur of fluttering blue fairy. "It's alright Ponchi," George held still so that she could sit atop his head. "I am just picking what to wear tonight but when I get dressed, Marilyn will leave, won't you?"

Marilyn watched George's beautiful eyes as they looked into his own. Would he never live down his mistakes? He had been a few days dead and unable to handle the rush that George brought to his new senses. Did George know what he looked and smelled like to immortal beings? Probably not, otherwise he would not be so uptight about being pinned down and felt up. Likely, Ponchi did know, which is why she was extra careful to guard the pretty. Did George need the guarding from himself? Marilyn, was not so sure. "Yeah," Marilyn tossed his hair. "Azi will be waiting and no doubt wanting his..." Marilyn let the words die. He meandered over to the closet with George. "You'll want something in a white, or cream color with teal."

"I will?" George laughed seeing the elaborate ensemble that Torcha had sent to him with the note card reading: For my beautiful Dumpling.

"Of course," Marilyn lifted one of the beaded sleeves gasping to find the material to be beaded with pearls and diamonds. "What are these?" Marilyn asked when he saw a third jewel intermingled with the others making the garment shimmer.

"Opals," George and Marilyn turned to see the Dragon Queen herself entering his room. "A perfect match for his eyes. I picked each one myself." Torcha smiled hurrying to embrace her adopted kit.

"Thank you," George leaned his head over for her kiss. "I will wear it tonight."

"And you will look magnificent," Torcha giggled. "Not that you need any help. But I was just hoping that you would wear your hair down." Ponchi began to chirp her displeasure at the notion. " Or mostly, I mean, you can wear her chair."

"My hair down?" George looked at the wide silver bow that he had intended to wear. "Is there a reason for this?"

"No, just... I like to look at it. It shines so, like burnished copper." Torcha smiled. "And when you wear the clip, leave your brand on display."

"Is there someone here that does not know I belong to Jhaymes?" George asked stepping behind a screen to drop his robe. Torcha handed the ensemble back while Marilyn excused himself at Ponchi's insistence.

"Yes," Torcha nodded. "It seems that the lights that Zarro has set up all around the world will be in attendance to welcome the newest lights." George nodded pulling his pants up, he vocalized his assent realizing that she could not hear his head shaking. Ponchi tinkled about in her little house getting ready. Torcha watched the little fairy as she tied ribbons on her waist that would trail down in George's hair. "Very pretty little one." Torcha held out her hand. When George emerged Torcha offered him the jeweled chair for Ponchi to sit in. George was smiling as he leaned into the mirror to attach the chair.

"Jhaymes will be back soon," George looked at the timer.

"Which is why I am here," Torcha smiled. "Must make sure you are on time. I am glad you heeded my words Dumpling." Torcha kissed his cheek. "A knight will be sure to complete his mission if he has passion to come home to. He will worry over your displeasure and not pay attention while out on the field. It is good to send them off with well wishes and kiss them upon their return." Jhaymes opened the door then. His mouth dropped, heart swelling as he appreciated George. "Shall we?" Torcha motioned to the door. Jhaymes nodded taking George's hand in his own. George walked along his heart heavy in his chest. So his lover was to be used as a buffer between the world and the demons and he would have to sit back and watch. George smiled up at Jhaymes. He was knight's 'lady'. It was his role and he would do his best. George pressed in closer to Jhaymes. Behind them, Torcha smiled.

Break

Julie adjusted the sash on Talia's waist that held her squire's shield. "You look wonderful." Julie praised the sad Pegasus. Her dark hair had been tamed with a ruby pin, her clothes in dark red with glittering silver and black a match for the dress of the knight she would serve. "Next to Lady Faith, I am sure you will be stunning."

"And he will not notice," Talia sighed picking up the flowers that Niri had delivered to her room. Talia attached the flowers to her hair before allowing the mass to fall down around her shoulders. "I want to say that I will give up my dreams of being with him," Talia adjusted the folds of her satin garments. "But then I look at him and my resolve wavers. He speaks and I want to hear what it is he will say."

"Well," Julie smiled. "I know what you feel." Julie sat down; her emerald colored clothes seeming to glow in the room highlighted by the bands of black velvet that draped down to her feet with edges of black lace. Her stomach was bare but for a chain of bells and jewels that would tinkle when she moved. On her head was a mesh of diamonds, onyx and emeralds. "I first noticed Rain when we were doing cheer practice. It is the same time as the basketball practice." Julie confessed as she thought back a smile crept over her face lighting her eyes. "Rain was sitting with his journal while the players worked. I thought he would never look at me. Little did I know..." Julie shook her head with a laugh.

"So he did like you, just was shy?" Talia startled when a knock came to her door. Carol, having sat in the back adjusting her sapphire gown with it's multiple layers of blue and black cloth with gold jewelry, laughed at the girls as they reminisced about the findings of ones true love.

Niri opened the door bowing to the squires that stood on the threshold. Rain walked over to Julie his hand extended as he bowed. Julie exhibited the curtsy that Andy had taught her before placing her hand upon his arm. Taking a deep breath, Bill approached the shining beauty the light glancing off the platinum chains around his neck. Talia could feel his presence near her but could not believe it. Why would he be near her? He did not even like her. Talia attempted to calm the racing of her heart before she lost control of her human shape. "Lady Talia," Bill spoke the words that Rain had told him. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you tonight?" Talia stared at Bill. His mouth was moving, she knew it, her eyes were glued to his pretty lips so soft they looked. But what was he saying?

"Maybe she doesn't like him," Carol laughed as she placed her hand on Bikky's arm before he could even formally ask her consent.

"Maybe she is just in awe," Shayia giggled her own happiness overflowing as she placed her hand on Milian's arm.

"Escort...me?" Talia looked at her satin covered hands the jewels on her wrist winking seeming to blind her. "You wish to escort me?"

Bill smiled at the young girl realizing for the first time that that is what she was. Simply a young girl. No matter the species. Her hand fluttered a bit before it reached him. When she placed her hand on his arm he fancied he could feel the pulse of her heart, or maybe it was his own. "Thank you," Bill patted her hand amazed that the strength he had witnessed as she fought other warriors and demons was not present as she lay her hand gentle on his arm. Talia could not have been happier than at this moment.

Tom looked around the room where the females had gathered. He saw a swath of white and headed in that direction only to find a small white kitten. At first he had thought it one of Zarro's daughters until he saw the bright red wings. The little creature hissed at him before lifting itself to hover until she was inches from his face her claws bared. "Eri," Heaven called the creature off. "Leave him please." Eri-Rin glared at the mortal that dared upset her friend then flew off to find Slyphe. She and the she-cat had become friends a while ago. "I know what you want." Heaven said while Tom stood appreciating the picture of snow white beauty she presented. "I have to tell you," Heaven paused her heart beating erratic as he took her hand before he opened his mouth. "What I am."

"I don't care," Tom spoke before he realized his mouth had opened. She stood out on the balcony fat flakes of snow drifting onto her lashes and shining hair. "You look like a princess."

"I am not..." Heaven lowered her head refusing to weep. She would not ruin the exquisite dress Angel had sent to her.

"Shhh..." Tom leaned in his lips inches from hers. "I don't care." Tom pressed his lips to Heaven's feeling a chill crawl over his skin. "Honor me with your presence. Allow me to escort you." It was not a request. Heaven gasped. Not many would dare be so bold with her. Impressed with his manner, Heaven placed her white gloved hand upon his arm. Tom entered the room his eyes scanning. He saw Bill with Talia and smiled as they all marched down the cavernous hall.

Zarro called attention as the doors were swung wide to allow the newest batch of Squires admittance into the grand ballroom. "Citizens of Arcadia," Zarro's boisterous manner was returned from the serious depths it had sunk to during the course of the war. "I am pleased to announce, that tonight we celebrate the triumph and great victory of brave young ones. Not only the pages who worked hard and passed their trial to squires, but to humans. They are not involved in this world and this is not their fight." Zarro paused as several ladies and gentlemen in fine garb bowed at the passing the band. "They have agreed to serve as lights for their country," Bill waved at George with a smile on his face for the lovely pop star on the arm of his knight. "Not only that," Zarro laughed again his head filled with joy and his heart bursting with pride. "They have also passed the trials of Squires." The hall erupted into applause at the announcement, talking among themselves at the very idea of non-aligned-Humans entering their realms.

"Welcome," Queen Victoria motioned them into the hall. "Welcome, please enjoy your evening. This is your night. Celebrate," The high queen kissed each squire pausing to squeeze Talia's hand before going back to her husband's side.

"Instruments," Bill poked Tom in the side then pointed to the stage. "I wonder who's playing."

"A light..." Vlad informed him standing in between Bill and Mihnea. He smiled as the band began to approach the instruments. "The lead singer is of interest to me."

"More so than me..." Rain pouted a playful smirk in his eyes.

"Not by much to be sure," Vlad laughed holding his chalice to his lips. Tom gulped as Vlad drank of the viscous red liquid inside. Vlad winked and licked his lips knowing the boy watched the drop that he savored.

"Stop it," Torcha poked him in the ribs. Vlad laughed again shaking his head. "He is just in a jovial mood because Ilona is here." The dragon queen attempted to calm the young man.

"Ilona?" Bill said watching as Mihnea spoke with a woman he had never seen before. Bill had in fact thought Mihnea was standing near a statue so pale was the platinum tressed creature at the vampire's side. Bill watched as Serina bowed to the female after what seemed a formal introduction.

"His lady wife," Rain said the words more like a whisper in tone as he stared in wonder at the raving beauty. "So, she did not die when Corvinus tried to kill her."

"Better to not mention that name,"Vlad inclined his head to a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Vlad. The man wore dark sunglasses along with his equally dark clothes of crushed red velvet and black satin. "Mircea seems to go a bit mad when he hears it."

"Your older brother is here?" Heaven trembled a bit at the level of power in the room. So close, would she be able to hold on to the wild affects of her true nature? Human, Heaven consoled herself. She was human, at least in part.

"What makes this singer so important?"Rain, only half feigning his pout, asked.

"Well," Vlad chuckled bringing his hand to rest on Rain's head. "One of my sons decided to live as a human and had several children, one of them stayed in Hungary where Ilona is from. It boiled down to one very beautiful girl, who married a man from Finland. They had two sons. One of which is just about..."Vlad closed his mouth for a moment as a lithe, lean man with deep, dark hair stood in front of the microphone. He looked up and Rain gasped to see trademark green eyes. "Better get your lady young squire, seems there is going to be a dance."

"I would like to say hello to everyone, it has certainly been a while since we have all been here. My name is Ville for those who do not know me. This first song goes out to a very special couple. My great-times-about-ten grandparents." Ville winked then at Ilona. Rain took a deep breath before he placed his hand on Julie's waist. She smiled up at him glad that she was here in his arms, rather than at home waiting for him to come back. It was so hard sitting at home when he went on tour. Knowing Arcadia as she now did, she would be even more worried. Rain held her close his eyes on her face as his heart beat faster. HIM...here?! Rain had all of their CD's.

Ville held the microphone close then began to sing. "Baby, join me in death...Baby join me in death..." Rain gasped, realizing now the implications of this song knowing his history as he did. The song could well be likened to Romeo and Juliet, but the true story of Vlad and Ilona could be the same. Except un-death was more the words that should have been added. "We are so young," Vlad took Ilona in his arms moments after Bikky had noted his movements. From across the room he had his eyes on his brother even as he had his arms around Carol. "Our lives have just begun. But already we are considering escape from this world. And we've waited for so long, for this moment to come. We're so anxious to be together, in Death...oh...Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death. Would you die...? Baby, join me in death."

Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms feeling the tones of the music, or was it just Dee? It could be Dee. Ryo smiled closing his eyes he lifted his face for a kiss. Ville continued to sing. "This world is so cruel. Placing us here, only to lose." Ville caressed the microphone stand then lifted the small object to his face leaving the stand behind. "So before life tears us apart, let death bless me with you...oh.. Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death...Would you die? Baby, join me in death."

"Beautiful,"Bill whispered causing Talia to miss a step. Had he just complemented her? "In a morbid way, but strangely beautiful."

"The song?" Talia held the dismay at bay. He had escorted her, was dancing with her, but was he really with her?

"Yes," Bill nodded concentrating on his feet. "Nothing about you could ever be morbid," Bill thought of the shimmering perfection she presented. "Beautiful yes, morbid, not so much." Talia's heart sped up. She leaned her head as high on his shoulder as she could reach. In her world, all was well.

"This life, it ain't worth living..." Ville's seductive voice carried over the audience. Dancing with Tom, Heaven felt the words sweet edge circle inside her head. "This life, it ain't worth living..." No... Heaven bit her lip hiding her face in Tom's shoulder. "This life, it ain't worth living..." If she allowed thoughts like that to intrude, she would no longer be human. She had survived, with her human heart and soul intact, this long due to the fact that she had never before turned another human. "This life, ain't worth living!" No! Heaven's grip tightened on Tom's hand. He almost winced but smiled instead. Tom lifted her face wondering at the paleness of the lovely features. "Would you die tonight for love? Baby, join me in death. Would you die? Baby, join me in death."

"Life is much more beautiful," Heaven whispered to Tom.

"I agree," Tom laughed spinning her in his arms. They danced in silence as Ville ended his song.

"There happens to be someone here, who has almost taken my place in my grand....Father's heart," Ville looked out at the audience searching for the gorgeous face. "Ah, there you are." Rain turned around slowly unsure if Ville was talking to him. Ville smiled when deep, pretty green eyes met his own. "Yes, you," Ville smiled finding the boy oddly adorable. Rain held Julie's hand wondering what one of his favorite rockers could want from him. "I am desperate to hear the song that the great Vlad would not trust me with."

"Oh..." Rain took a deep breath. "Now?" Ville held over the microphone. "Okay," Rain nodded. He looked for Cory and the rest of the band. Cory winked at Rain his formal clothes looking off next to his unkempt curls and dark eyes. Ville bowed as he made way for the young man to take the steps leading to the raised stage. "I like the song," Rain stood as tall as he could, coming only to Ville's shoulder.

"It suits him," Cory winked at the audience. "He has a very sweet voice."

"Cory..." Rain turned a dark shade of red hiding behind his hair and the microphone. He did not have time to be embarrassed. Cory began to play. "Give me a reason to believe, that you're gone," Rain sang the words pausing only long enough to see Vlad with his arms around Ilona, her pale beauty startling where she shimmered like pearls and gilt in the light from the chandeliers. Her eyes shone with a clarity that spoke volumes, their crystal depths like sapphires burning from within. "I see your shadow, so I know, they're all wrong...Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay...They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home." Rain felt their eyes on him. Deeper than he felt when on stage performing the band. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on."

Rain went on singing, even though Heaven, standing with Tom, too entranced to move. "Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love, but no bonds can hold me from your side. Oh my love." Rain allowed the desperation in the words to carry over into his voice. "They don't know you can't leave me...They don't hear you singing to me."

"Holy crap!" Ryan spoke next to his sister. He knew Rain could sing. He had seen him do it before. on many occasions, but this was like nothing he had ever heard the young man do.

Rain sang the words of the song that he had been entrusted with by Vlad. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on...And I can't love you, any more than I do..." Rain trailed off allowing Cory and the band to play their solos and refrains. He even danced a bit rocking with the music. "I will stay forever here with you, my love. The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on. And I can't love you, any more than I do. "The audience wanted to applaud but there was the sense that Rain was not done. Rain found Julie in the audience, unnerved by Illona's staring. He winked at Julie then said. "People die, but real love is forever."

"He is so haunting," Mircea spoke to Vlad. "His voice stays with you."Mircea shifted closer to the voice that was fast enchanting him. "I will hear it long after I have gone down for the day," Mircea walked closer towards the stage where traces of Rain voice lingered long after he was done singing. "The last time I heard a voice that sweet, it was after the end of my human life." Mircea placed his hand on Vlad's arm. "Look at him," Mircea urged. "Let me see him through your eyes."

"Be glad you are blind," Vlad looked over at the shining youth that was leaving the stage with his friends laughing and joking. "For the sight of him would be painful." Vlad watched as Mihnea walked over carrying a chalice that smelled slightly AB negative with a bit of O.

"Then I will take the muted vision," Mircea did not release Vlad's arm. "Come little brother, show me." Vlad opened his mind to Mircea and filled him with the pure light that was Rain. Tears coursed from the sightless eyes. "He is just...human?" Mircea could not believe the pure beauty that bombarded all of his working senses. "Who..." Mircea sniffed the air. "Who is the other?"

"Other?" Vlad scanned the crowd around Rain. He did not have long to wonder which of the pretty youth's had captured his brother's attention. "His name is Bill," Vlad sensed rather than felt Mircea's detachment as he let him go. Mircea walked over to the bubbling patch of glittering youth following more his nose than the sound of their chatter and laughter.

For the first time in her long life, Heaven felt like a real girl. In the light of Tom's flattery, she felt beautiful. How many dances had they danced? How many times had he kissed her cheek. He continued to aim for her mouth, but Heaven turned away. If he knew how devilish her lips were, would he still want to kiss her? Heaven vowed not to dwell on the morbid thoughts. She was having fun. She could see her roommate Shawn across the room. He had been telling her for years that she needed to relax. There was none other like her. And instead of feeling depressed about that fact, she should feel unique. With her hand resting on Tom's while spoke with his brother and their friends, she did indeed feel unique and beautiful.

The pearls in Heaven's hair clinked together as she laughed at Rain's goggled eyes. Ville was heading in their direction almost tripping over Mircea's stealthy advancement. Bill stood near Talia. She looked human, felt human and smelled like a cloud of flowers. Bill tried to reconcile in his mind the image of shining white beauty with wings that was the Pegasus natural form with the image standing holding onto his arm. The two were so far-fetched it was almost not to be believed. The fact that she was a tough Squire of Arcadia did not work with the flowing satin and lace she wore. But she sure could dance. Bill moved to lead her back to the floor. Talia seemed to glow so bright was her smile at the mere touch of his hand. Bill felt a cold shiver along his arm. He turned. Giving a shout, Bill leaped back taking Talia with him.

Mircea, jostled by the sudden movement and the loss of the sweet smell threw his hand out to attempt reassurance to the startled teen. Tom heard Bill's excitement and hurried to his side bringing Heaven with him. She stood by in shock as the excess from Mircea's chalice splashed upon her face. "Oh, Gosh," Tom looked to make sure that Bill was okay while reaching for a handkerchief. Turning to Heaven he saw that perhaps it was not needed. Of it's own accord, Heaven's tongue darted out to lick her lips clean. At the taste of the fresh blood, her fangs grew longer, their points glinting in the crystal light.

"I meant no offense," Mircea was saying hoping to placate the group crowding around Bill. "I wanted to scent you. You are beautiful, yes? But not so painful bright." Bill backed away from the outreached hand.

"As evinced by the glasses," Vlad hurried over to explain the glimmering onyx lenses and solid gold rims. "My brother does not see." Bill held still his body trembling as Mircea touched his face. It was almost like feathers made of ice brushing across his forehead, cheeks, eyelids and lips.

Heaven ceased licking her lips to stare in Horror at Tom. So now it was out. Now he knew. She was not just a girl, this beauty was superficial. A shell to hide the beast sleeping within. Heaven wiped her hand across her cheek then with a deliberate action, licked her fingers clean. "Am I... Still..." Heaven spoke unable to meet Tom's eyes as tears gathered and fell. The blood making thick trails down her cheeks to splash upon the floor at her dainty, white-shod feet. "Is this beautiful?" Serina looked up at the tragedy she could hear in the pale beauty's voice. Heaven shook her head, stumbling away from the vixen's outstretched hand, she ran from the ballroom.

"A vampire..." Tom stared after her. "She's a vampire."

"You are right,"Vlad forestalled his son's explanation by speaking first. "And you are wrong."

"How can it be both?" Bill asked when his older brother did nothing but stare in the direction where they could no longer see Heaven. Serina stepped into Mihnea's shadow, and vanished. Tom needed to sit. He looked around the ball room before heading to the chairs lining the dance floor. Talia gazed between the brothers then followed after Bill when he went to his twin's side.

"She should have told me," Tom shook his head feeling chilled at just how many times this evening she had been near his neck. On the journey, she had fought with just her hands, no, her claws. Heaven had ripped the monsters apart with admirable ferocity. Heaven had turned into mist, had flown above their heads. All the evidence was there for Tom to put the puzzle together, and yet he had chosen to ignore it's meaning. "Those times when she went away from camp with you?" Tom looked up at Mihnea.

"A vampire must feed," Mihnea said simply showing his wrist to Tom.

"She is a vampire," Tom said it again as if speaking the words aloud would make it make sense.

"Yes, and no," Vlad sat beside Tom. He was able to shoo the rest of the group away, but Bill sat staunchly at Tom's side. "Heaven is more than you think, and much more than she gives herself credit for." Vlad smiled lifting his own chalice to his lips. Tom stared at the working throat as the blood was savored before the empty chalice was sat on a nearby table. "Heaven's mother passed away from the human realm fifty years ago."

"So that makes her half vampire?" Bill asked as Tom was still sitting staring ahead in what Vlad feared was shock.

"Half, no," Vlad shook his head. "A third. When she became pregnant with Heaven, several months after conception, Taisael was turned into a human."

"What was she before human?" Bill asked hoping that his brother would snap out of it soon enough.

"A guardian angel" Vlad admitted with a sigh for the feelings of sweetness he had felt for his dear friends wife. She had even gotten along with Ilona. His crystal beauty was laughing as she spoke with Queen Victoria. Vlad inclined his head before going back to the young men sitting at his side. "You see what a problem it presented above for one of their own to bear the child of a vampire? So she was sent down here to live as a human. When the child was born, it bore the marks of the humans, the angels and the vampires making Heaven all three in nature. All three of which are natural enemies in some way."

"But why?" Tom asked joining the conversation. "Why enemies? With herself, she is at war with herself, how?"

"Angels," Vlad went on glad to see Tom speaking again. "Have a deep love of their creator, they have no choice. And while most of them love His most beloved creations, there are some that despise their lack of faith. Her human self is remorseful of the lives that she must take to survive and the Vampire is resentful of the Angel's judgment. She is less than human in her Vampire needs and tendencies, yet more human in her desires."

"And the Angel torments her soul," Bill whispered no longer distrustful of Heaven as he knew now what she was. His heart softened with pity for the mix-up creature that seemed to be in love with his brother. "She hates herself." Bill quoted Bikky's earlier words.

"She should have told me," Tom shook his head again, the heavy dreds swinging around his head.

"Seeing your reaction," Vlad got to his feet. He stared down at the young human. "You should feel flattered that she chose not to. What I want to know is... Has this changed her in your eyes?"

Vlad did not wait for an answer. He walked away leaving Tom to the grave thoughts that crowded in his mind. Sitting with Heaven in front of the fire. They had talked long into the night. Joking with her about being a twin. Listening to her tales of other cultures, watching her fight. All things that made him want to hold her. Her pale skin, white clothes, beautiful hair and topaz eyes. Her lips like dark red rubies begging to be kissed again and again. Tom got to his feet. He placed a hand on Bill's shoulder a silent plea to be left alone. Bill watched as Tom pushed the chiseled wrought iron gates aside to step out into the snow covered garden.

Serina found Heaven sitting on a carved stone bench. The garden lay in pristine silence save for the sound of quiet weeping. Serina found it hard to believe that just yesterday demons had rampaged across the land. "You'll stain that dress," Serina said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"I...Sniffle...Don't...Sniffle...Care."Heaven held out her hands that had captured a little puddle of her tears. Serina moved fast bringing forth a large black cloth. Serina was gentle as she wiped up the pool of crimson that nearly spilled over.

"You do, now stop it," Serina dried Heaven's hand. With a move that brooked no argument Serina lifted Heaven's face. "You will stop this now," Serina wiped the trails of blood from the smooth cheeks.

"But he hates me now,"Heaven sobbed. "He was so sweet, I fought it," Heaven babbled. "I knew that if he ever found out about my...blood ties, he would want nothing to do with me."

"But he pursued you," Serina laughed a bit. "If he has second thoughts now that he knows you are part vampire, then it has no bearing on you."

"But what should I do?" Heaven sniffled again fighting the urge to weep again for fear that Serina would frown at her. Heaven was amazed at the toughness of the slender redhead at her side. But then again, she was dating Mihnea the evil, the girl had to have nerves of steel.

"You are already torturing yourself with the thought that he will reject you," Serina's cloth vanished. "But what if he doesn't?"

"What?" Serina looked up as Heaven gasped. "What if he doesn't?" Heaven repeated the question her mind filling with possibilities. Serina heard a soft growl and looked over where her 'puppy' was indicating from his place in the shadows. Heaven's eyes rounded until they shone with crystal brilliance in the moonlight. Tom stood in the doorway. The metal arches around him seeming to form a frame in the picture of youth he presented. In his hand was a golden chalice. Serina slipped into a shadow emerging with her arms around Mihnea's waist. Heaven looked away from Tom knowing her eyes must be deep red from weeping.

-Mini Cut-Back-

Tom's mind ran in odd circles around everything he had seen, heard and learned since coming to this strange land. Not just about Arcadia, but the world and about Bill, his friends/band mates and himself. He had learned to see Bill as more than just his baby brother. Bill was strong, capable and determined. He had become more sensitive to the needs of those around him, not just his brother. Hearing Rain speak of his painful past stuck a nerve in him. It made him want to find the man responsible and do horrid things to him. Violent things. The first night here, he had watched as Boy George, someone he had not thought of more than he heard of him in the newspaper, as he had battled an ancient pestilence attempting to kill his husband. Tom thought back to the first time he had seen Heaven. She had blown into the house like a white wind, there one minute and gone the next. Long enough to ensnare him.

His and his brother's life had been threatened. Not just with punishment, but digestion. Dragons and vampires both had wanted to eat them. A journey from Hell, if hell was made of ice and not fire, awaited them. He was now a squire of Arcadia, if he could be a squire of a magical kingdom, why could he not date a hybrid creature? She was part human at least. Tom ceased his seeming aimless walking when he would have ran into Mihnea. "Excuse me," Tom inclined his head continuing for the door.

"Excuse me," Mihnea smiled showing the deadly incisors his kind were known for. "But I happen to know that Heaven has not fed since yesterday. She starves herself out of guilt and self loathing. Perhaps you can convince her to eat." Mihnea allowed the heaviness of his accent to give his words meaning. Tom knew the words and the glittering chalice were a challenge. Could he really do it? Could he give a vampire a cup of blood and still see her as beautiful as she drank it? Could he date her? Could he love her? Tom thought of Heaven. Her smile when she looked at him. The shape of her eyes, her lips, that shy way she turned her head when he tried to kiss her. He thought of all the time they had spent talking on the journey from the Obsidian to here. Reaching up, with steady hands, Tom took the Chalice from Mihnea. No words were said as their eyes met. Tom nodded once and walked out into the night.

-Back-

"You just ran off," Tom said sitting beside Heaven without asking if he could join her. Tom laughed a little as he looked around the snow covered landscape. "You almost blended in."

"I could never be so pure," Heaven held up a handful of snow allowing it drift from her fingers. Tom took a moment to appreciate the slender digits with trimmed nails painted white.

"I hear that if a vampire does not eat, they turn white," Tom said the words earning a gasp from Heaven. Tom held over the chalice. "You should probably eat...or drink...or whatever you do with it." Heaven stared at the golden cup. She couldn't...not in front of him... he would... Serina's words came back to her. She was already torturing herself with his rejection and she had not even gotten it yet. Heaven reached out, her hand shaking, she took the chalice. Tom watched fascinated as she brought it to her lips. Heaven at first shivered at the chill of the metal against her lips, then at the elation the ruby mixture inside brought to her. Closing her eyes Heaven opened her mouth. Tom stared in awe as she positioned her fangs inside of the chalice ten tipped it back.

Eyes closed with relish Heaven forgot the coldness of the bench on her bottom. She forgot the moon shining overhead. She forgot about Tom sitting at her side. The only thing that mattered at this moment was feeding the creature that resided within her. The blood entered her with an instant rapture that never failed to disgust her even as it gave her sublime joy. This was not only, human, but fresh with enough residual emotion to give it spice. Heaven sucked down as much as she could before the empty chalice fell to the ground from numb fingers as power surged into her being. This was tainted not with just human blood, but Mihnea...no it was stronger than that. Heaven's eyes blazed bright red as she realized a startling fact. She had been dosed. While the term was usually used at rave parties where young women and men found themselves at the mercy of drugs, she had been hit with something far more dangerous. The blood of the one and only Vlad, son of the dragon.

"This is what you are," The voice of the impaler spoke from within her. "This is what your father is. You are Human, you are angel you are Vampire. Never shirk your duty to He who has created you. Mourning your existence is slap in the face of He who gave you breath."

"No!No!" Heaven leaped to her feet shaking her head. Her entire body vibrated with the force of her trembling.

"Heaven!" Tom wrapped her in his arms. What had he just done to her? Damn Mihnea. He had not liked the foul monster ever since he had licked Bill. He was a fool to trust him. Heaven lay her head on Tom's shoulder fighting for control. She would not weep. She could not. For too many days she had imbibed, she could not weep saline, just the thickness of her ungodly diet. She would not stain this human so. This human who loved her. Loved her? Was she loved? Heaven looked up into the worried face mere inches from her own. He was worried. About her? Heaven sagged against him taking heart in his strength. If this human, who's kind she had preyed upon could gaze on her with such caring, perhaps there was hope for her yet. "Are you alright?"

"I think I will be," Heaven nodded. "Can I stay here for just a few more minutes?" Heaven asked taking in deep breaths using all of her senses to take in the heady scent of Tom. She could almost taste him so deep did she scent.

"In the garden?" Tom asked looking down wondering if Heaven was not feeling the cold that he feared was creeping into his very bones.

"In your arms," Heaven whispered.

"Come inside," Tom urged his teeth beginning to click together. "And you can stay there as long as you like." Heaven laughed a bit then went with him back into the ballroom..

"You guys missed it," Bill said as soon as they stepped inside his eyes asking his brother more than his lips said. "Ville sang again." Bill inclined his head in a message that only Tom could interpret.

Tom nodded, "bummer, have to catch the next act." Tom winked at Bill who nodded as well.

"You just had an entire conversation, didn't you?" Rain asked trying to ignore the pointed stares from Ilona as she stood near Vlad. The woman had unnerved him with her staring. It was more than he was used to which was saying a lot. Usually Vampires looked away from him after a while as his 'light' or whatever was painful. Even as she winced she would not look away. She glanced at Bill as if he were an oddity, then her eyes would find him. Even if he had moved from where she last saw him.

"You should talk about silent conversation," Kenneth teased tugging Rain's hair while dodging Bikky's foot.

"What does he mean?" Bill asked looking away from Tom having his questions answered. Yes Heaven was part Vampire. Yes, she would go out with him and yes, Tom was okay with her heritage.

"Rain, think of Ryo," Bikky said with a smirk. Rain sighed then rolled his eyes. In less than a minute Ryo was at his side.

"Daijobu..." Ryo blushed after a moment and said it again this time in English. "Is something wrong?" Ryo asked his hand on Rain's shoulder. Bikky shook his head laughing a bit, his eyes soft as he gazed at his dad.

"What makes me different from Bill or Kenneth?" Rain asked gaining the other two young men's attention. "She won't stop staring." Rain whispered fearing after a moment that his caution was for naught as the creature in question looked away. The entire time I was performing, it was unnerving.

Ryo contemplated his son for a bit, then sighed. "I wish I knew." Ryo placed his arm around Rain's shoulder. Dee, at his side, moved to the other side of Rain, blocking Ilona's view. "But I have an idea to make her look away for a while." Ryo said after he inclined his head to Cory. "That new song you were working on... sing it." Julie gasped having heard him practicing the song earlier.

"But what would that..." Julie never got to finish her question as Rain accepted the microphone.

Rain took a deep breath. "I still remember the world from the eyes of a child. Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now." The audience was moved by the sadness in the voice of the young man on the stage that shone so rightly. " "Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. I ...I want to go back to...Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all." Rain looked out into the audience. The moment he met Illona's eyes she was the foot of the stage seeming of no accord or will of her own."I still remember the sun always warm on my back. Somehow it seems colder now." Rain thought back to when he was with his mother. His life had been so easy, so ideal. He knew nothing of criminals and demons were the stuff of nightmares and fairy tales. "Where has my heart gone?" Ryo could not help the tears the emotions in his son's voice broght on. "Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. "I want to go back to...Believing in everything and knowing nothing..." A choir in the back along with strings began to accompany Rain filling the hall with a haunting melody that washed over the crowd like a tidal wave of emotions. "Iesu, Rex amirabili et triumphator nobilis, dulcedo ineffabilis totus desiderabilis" Thiking of his life now Rain went on. "As the years pass by before my face. As wars rage before me finding myself in these last days of existence. This parasite inside me I forced it out. In the darkness of the storm. Lies an evil. But it's me. "High prince Daphnus heard the cry of the young man's heart. "Where has my heart gone?" Rain sighed thinking to himself. He loved his life now, but deep down he knew, he would always wish that he could have had his mother to share it with him. "An uneven trade for the real world. Oh I, I want to go back to Believing in everything Rain saw Marilyn with his ears covered and his face buried in Azriel's shoulder. "Oh where?" Rain went on not seeing that his voice was effecting not only the Vampires in the room, but the entire Arcadian crowd. " Where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger. Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything." Rain sighed with a smile. He might not believe in everything anymore, and now he knew so much. But there was something he could believe in. Rain found his family in the sea of people before him. "I still remember." He sang knowing the reason he did still remember innocence such as did was because of them. "Unfair Wind-Rider," Vlad said his voice seeming to be choked. He had been entranced by the beauty of the voice and blinded by the light. At this point he could see almost as much as Mircea and he knew his wife and son felt the same. Even Aurora squinted as she looked at the young man. Heaven seemed to be the only one unaffected. "But at least, Heaven can see now the benefit of herself. As a vampire she can truly see you. As a human she is not blinded and as an Angel, she can understand."

"Even though I don't," Rain groused. Up on the stage he had watched the reaction of all the night walkers in the room. Marilyn had plugged his ears and hid his face in Azrial's chest while Azrial looked away.

"Tell me Wind Rider... Rain," Vlad asked with a gentle smile on his lips. "Have you ever tasted fermented fruit?" Rain shook his head. "Have you ever inhaled a burning plant?" Rain shook his head again. "Have you ever lain with another?" Vlad almost laughed at the blush that covered Rain's face seeming to start at his face and perhaps covered his entire body. Rain thought back to a horrid time in his life his face going from cherry to red to ashen, the naturally dark tone paling as he became guarded and hurt. "By choice?" Vlad amended his question. "What that monster chose to do to you had no bearing on you. Don't you see?" Vlad lifted Rain's face from where Rain had lowered his eyes. "At your age, you are the essence of purity, of innocence. One drop was enough to give me cavities. That is the light inside of you. That is what is drawing us to you at the same time it repels us." Rain stood for a moment in shock as he processed all that Vlad had said.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Of course they partied all night. The next chapter, they will be back in good old LA. Some characters were mentioned here that are just cameo's from other books that will be out soon as I am working on them, namely all those involved with Vlad and Mihnea. With the exception of Serina and Ville. On to the Disclaimer. I do not own Ville Valo (Gosh if I did...) I do not own HIM and I am making no profit from mentioning them here. I sort of used real facts to connect him to the Alti-Verse here. I hope you don't mind.

Ja ne

Chi

I just had to add my little part... Although I am feeling rather nostalgic for a bit of fluff for Leon and Count D. Truly, Chi leaves such perfect openings for me to embellish, but this time I had time for only the one. Work has been a bit...Well, work lately. So I hope you enjoyed what I was able to come up with I will try to do more. Looks like we are catching up on the time, it's almost actually February. A full year behind.

The-French-One

Song credits:

Jai-Ho!: A.R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls

The Prayer: Celine Dion and Andrea Boccelli

Join Me In Death: His Infernal Majesty (HIM)

Even In Death: Evanescence

Field of Innocence: Evanescence

I am making no profit from the mention or use of the songs and bands here. It is just my twisted little universe, or alternate universe where anything can happen. I try to honor all requests for things that some would like to see. I will get back to working on them as soon as life for our characters get back to normal (Whatever that is).

I would like to say a heartfelt Thank You to all who have purchased a copy of The White Lion. I hope many more will like what I write and not only purchase their own copy, but leave a comment on the website. Much obliged have a great year. Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Year.


	19. On The Way To Home

Honey Glayzed 19

On The Way to Home

Julie tried to staunch the flow of tears as she embraced Niri. "You must not weep," Niri had come in early to ensure that Julie's bags were packed properly.

"But it seems so sad to all be over," Julie looked around the sumptuous room that was fast emptying of her belongings and dresses. She had been allowed to keep the articles of royal garb that she had worn during her stay. Where she would wear them again, Julie had no idea, but it was nice of them to let her have them.

"But it is not the end," Niri smiled looking at the shield emblem on a bracelet that Julie wore. "This is just the beginning." Niri held up the shield that matched Rain's. Just as Julie was blowing her nose, Rain knocked on the door. He walked in with his customary black, large clothes. Julie knew that underneath his shirts, he had on the shield belt buckle. This morning after breakfast, the new squires had been sent off with their knights to discuss how the shields were used. Julie sighed, apparently they were not just belt buckles.

"Good morning Rain," Julie looked away her face red as Niri left them alone. Last night, after the ball, Rain had kissed her breathless. She could still feel his hands where they had roamed her back and hips and taste his tongue in her mouth. There was even, pressing against her... Julie took a deep breath. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not a wink," Rain laughed recalling his telling her that he would not sleep for thoughts of her. Julie giggled moving closer to him. Before she reached his arms, Andy sailed into the room all giggles and white lace. "Your highness," Rain greeted with a bow.

"What's all this highness about?" Andy complained taking in the charged atmosphere in the room.

"Andy," Rain turned a deep maroon color. He placed a quick kiss on Julie's cheek then left the room muttering about seeing if everyone else was ready.

"Cute," Andy laughed again. Shaking her head she went to the balcony. "I do not think I need to tell you about keeping silent about our world."

"You don't," Julie was quick to assure her feeling again the rush of amazement. How could Andy think she needed to be reminded about keeping the grand secret that she and Ryan were being trusted with.

"I thought not," Andy inclined her head. "We will see each other again Lady Julie."

"Juliana," Julie offered the princess her full name.

"Juliana," Andy smiled. "Lovely." Andy was still smiling as she wandered down the hall.

Break

Count D lifted his daughter in his arms while watching his father. Count D could sense a storm brewing. Ever since breakfast when he had seen Soofu A arrive with Zarro and a small baby. Lord D offered a sour look to Sofu D who still seemed to suffer despite Lord D begging him to release the pregnancy symptoms back to him. "Chi Chi Ue, please," Lord D's gentle voice implored. His fine boned hand rested on his round tummy. At seven months he had moved to Arcadia for the last trimester of his pregnancy to avoid the need for glamors to hide his figure. "Here I am at ease, there should be no more need for you to take my pain." Count D sighed knowing that his father's arguments would do him no good. He gathered Aoi and Kurayami then left the room.

"Nice try child," Sofu chuckled softly. "The reason you are at ease is because I carry your pain," Sofu's smile was soft as his hand traveled the length of Lord D's un-plaited hair. "You suffer so child. I can not be faulted for worrying about you."

"You can and you shall," Sofu's face turned from a gentle smile to a grimace at the sound of Soofu A's voice. "You need not worry for your father child," Soofu A patted Lord D's stomach. "I won't discuss this situation with him now."

"You're not my father," Sofu D grumbled. "Who are you tell me how to raise my family? They are doing well, we are prolific beyond any of the first generations. Apparently I have been doing well. My methods should not be in question."

"As the eldest I am appalled that you would speak to me this way," Soofu A muttered the words careful about the tone of his voice for fear of upsetting Lord D. "I may not be father, but I share his values. Your children are spoiled."

"Children..." Sofu D offered the customary 'D' smirk. "I have a son, who has born sons and will soon bear another. My grandchild carried children as well. One of them female, a sovereign. The first sovereign born to our entire race." Sofu sighed as he battled the urge to retch along with the inner turmoil caused by his open defiance with his brother. Not just his brother, his oldest brother, the oldest of their family. But why was he not understanding all that Sofu had done to ensure the survival and well being of his children? Did Soofu A not understand that happy children bred more of the same? "How dare you mock my efforts when my family is doing so well?"

"If a demon attacked right now," Soofu A moved fast pressing Sofu D into the wall of the soft colored room. The various shades of green and blue made it seem as if springtime in the middle of winter. "Could you protect your precious family?"

"I..." Sofu sat down on a stool that leaned against the wall.

"You have the ability of foresight," Soofu A knelt in front of his younger brother until they were eye level. How he loved this delinquent. "Yet you only see what is right in front of you."

"O-Ni-Sama-" Sofu could say no more as a wave of nausea rendered him breathless.

"I love you Ni-Chan,"Soofu A assured Sofu D as he regulated his breathing until he was better. "Never doubt it. And I do love your family..." Soofu A placed a kiss upon Sofu D's brow. On his way out Soofu A paused by Lord D. "You are very beautiful, your father has a right to be proud of you."Lord D did not know whether to thank his uncle, or be offended.

"I can handle this pregnancy," Lord D assured Soofu A patting his rotund belly. "I know I can."

"And so does he," Soofu A nodded pressing his hand over Lord D's. "We have both seen the same outcome. In his arrogance, he has decided that you not suffer the symptoms of your pregnancy. All pleasure, no pain, but such is not life."

"Get away from my son," Sofu D pulled Lord D into his arms.

"Make me," Soofu A challenged his deep brown eyes colliding with Sofu's golden orbs. "You are so weak now, you could not defend him against a mosquito."

"How can you say that?" Sofu grew offended at his brother's offhand comments. "I defended Aoi long enough for help to arrive."

"At the cost of your own life," Soofu A raised his voice for the first time, his eyes blazed with the anger he had hidden. "A gnat such as that fool of a demon should have been no more than an annoyance to you! You will not perish in such a way. I forbid it! Carry on with your foolishness and you will force my hand! Do not test me Di-Na..." Soofu A whispered the last in Sofu's ear as he pulled his younger brother into an embrace. The abbreviated use of his true name giving Sofu D pause. "Heed me instead." Sofu leaned weak against the wall as Soofu A left him alone with his son.

"Chi Chi Ue, O-negaishimasu,"Lord D hurried to his father's side.

"Silence child," Sofu D took a deep breath relaxing in the comforting hold of his precious son. Sofu looked up when JJ walked into the lush room. "Take him to bed, I will be fine." Lord D wept the entire walk to their room.

Break

Count D sat his tea cup down watching as Aoi played on the floor with Allyssa. At his side Andy spoke. "So Soofu A and D are at it again?"

"I can only assume so," Count D faced the princess appreciating the deep purple of her dress. "They both think they know what is best and are too stubborn besides."

"Well if that's your opinion," Soofu A made his presence known. "Now, child, keep your temper in check," Soofu A smiled finding this young Kami amusing. Of all of D's children, this was the one he could see spending time with. Lord D was too soft, his manner gentle and made it too easy to pick on him. Soofu A being what he was, would pick on him. But Count D, yes Count D would not meekly accept what was handed to him. He was more like his grandfather in that respect. "I come on peaceful negotiations."

"Negotiations?" Count D raised a brow. He suspected this uncle of his almost as much as, if not more so than, his grandfather.

"I have a lot of responsibility," Soofu A began. He heaved a large sigh at the loud noise in the doorway. "Is nothing sacred?" Soofu A looked around the opulent nursery where the high princess had gathered with the Kami's and their brood of children. "State your business or leave."

George paused in the act of sitting in a chair offered by Andy. "Soofu A," Andy spoke her voice cool losing the hint of her usual child-like gaiety. "Georgie is most welcome here."

"As the dragon prince," Soofu A smirked in a way that showed, more than his semitic skin tone or hair, his relationship to Sofu D. "I am quite sure that he is."

"My friend Georgie is welcome in my nursery," Andy corrected her voice growing colder. "However, the reigning ruler of the first generation will soon be evicted."

"I thought you were the friendly princess," Soofu pouted recalling the trouble he had gone through asking Chimera where Count D could be found. The tiny princess had folded her arms over her jacket with her hazel eyes boring into him. It had taken fifteen minutes just to get her to say the Kami youth was in the nursery with the high princess. George could feel the chilled undertones in the room but would not comment on it. He wondered what the ancient creature had done to so annoy the princess. "I see my grand-nephew has been carrying tales."

"I speak only the truth as I know it," Count D looked away from Soofu A. He focused instead on his daughter laughing with the Honlon. Such a sight always brought him joy. "You have been badgering my grandfather for is high-handed decision on taking all of the strain out of my father's pregnancy. While it is perhaps not so good for grandfather it has done wonders for father and has no bearing on the A clan at all. So I can not fathom your reasons."

"You only care that I am upsetting your father in his time of convalescence," Soofu A laughed. This young one was so like his little Di-Na as to bring tears of remembrance to his eyes.

"I would ask that you cease," Count D picked up his cup with a deliberate sip to indicate that he would speak no more on the subject.

"Alright," Soofu A capitulated reaching into the voluminous sleeve of his robe. Count D gaped at the small child he extracted. "Take on the raising of Z and I will return to the management of my clan."

"Why would you bring the child to me?" Count D sat his teacup down. "She does not respond to me as a Kami child would to their caretaker."

"As you have proof with your grandfather," Soofu A said with a grim smile. "The natural born parent is not necessarily the one the child will be able to bond with. You were not raised by your sire and you turned out all right." Andy placed a hand on D's arm when his fingers turned white where they gripped the teacup. Soofu A had a reason, she was sure, of bringing up that sad fact in D's childhood.

"You would force an unnatural pairing just so that you can go about your way?" Count D sat his teacup down. "Now who is being impertinent?"

"Watch your tone young one." Soofu A smirked showing again the resemblance to his younger brother. "You do not wish to be disciplined in front of the highnesses."

"I have no parental constraints," D smirked in kind. "And if I did, I would answer to my father or his sire." D's smirk vanished leaving behind a thin line as he look at Soofu A. "Not to you."

"Brave words, child," Soofu's ire rose, and he loved every minute of it. It was just like a child of the D clan to sass to him. No care for his age, his breeding, his very right to rule them all. But then again, this particular child of the D clan had birthed the usurper to his throne as far as the clans of D through Z were concerned.

"If you must harass people," Andy spoke up, her voice chilled. "Do not do so in this garden, this sanctuary." In a tone of voice rare for the child in adult skin, Andy admonished Soofu A. "I will not have my children witness to such belligerence. Even I can see the Kami infant is not choosing D so please cease with your prattling." Andy nibbled a cookie. "I see now," Andy said with a small smile. "You _would_ raise the child and yet she does not respond to you either."

"You see much princess," Soofu A sat with a dejected sigh. "Much indeed."

"I suggest you try a little harder." With a grin, Andy rose to her feet. "Might I also suggest you do it quickly whilst the most possibilities are yet on Arcadian soil. Within the next two days they will all be off to their own homes."

"I shall heed you princess," Soofu A sighed. He thought over all the guests here that had stayed for the squire trials and ball. The great edifice was brimming with a possible match for the little Kami Orphan. Soofu W would be much easier to place he was sure. "Thank you for your wisdom."

"Shocking, isn't it?" George interjected with laugh. Andy accepted the teasing from her friend with a nod of her head and a giggle.

"At first I was very afraid that she would bond with her rescuer," George raised a brow at Soofu A's words.

"Very afraid?" George laughed his amusement seeming to annoy the great creature before him. "Surely no more than I." George visible shuddered at the thought of raising a child. "Bottles, crying, diapers," George held up a hand as if to avoid gagging. "Children are well enough and adorable as long as they belong to someone else. I mean, one day maybe, but right now, not so much." Soofu A simply raised a brow. "I know what you're thinking." George narrowed his eyes. Sure he was a male, a human male, incapable of carrying a child. Though Jhaymes was Arcadian, the phoenix was unable to carry as a male. "I hear adoption is quite an acceptable means of acquiring children."

"So it is," Andy smiled thinking of her own family. "I think it is time I went home for a while."

"Home?"George looked around the garden. She was on Arcadia. How much more at home did she need to be? George almost asked when he recalled that all the Royale had their own private lives as normal humans. Being here so often, while her alter ego was supposedly in New England with her spouse had to be hard on her with her mother in Chicago. "Yes home," George thought of his mother and father. His sister had been delighted with him marrying a knight, but he had not seen his brothers in so long. He knew they had been told, but...

"There must be someone here who the child will be able to bond with?" Andy reassured Soofu A. In an act of kindness that they were all used to Andy placed a hand on A's shoulder. " I know that it can be frustrating. But a careful selection now, will negate pain later."

"I thank you for your support," Soofu A leaned over into a bow. His sable tresses fell around his face for a moment obscuring his face from view. Soofu A secured the child then left the garden. Andy sat back with her friends watching the children frolic with the mysterious creatures of their world. Sitting in George's hair, Ponchi watched the great patriarch of the first generation as he carried his precious cargo.

Andy sipped her tea watching as Lyo played hide and seek with what appeared to be an older boy of about twelve. "Adorable aren't they?" Andy whispered to the count who was watching as well. Count D nodded. "I think Yoshi might want to go home with the child."

"How well," Count D laughed a bit. "Will a tengu fit into that household?"

"We shall see..." Andy said, her voice quiet. She was glad that the youngest MacLean had found a companion animal. She had begun to worry.

Break

"Hey pretty baby," Ryo's cheeks flushed with hot color.

"Dee," Ryo had an admonition in his voice even as his body melted into the strong chest pressing against his back. "Behave yourself."

"Mmmm..." Dee nibbled a tender earlobe. He enjoyed the shiver he could well feel with Ryo in his arms. "Why?"

"Because..." Ryo tried to remember. Failing that, he leaned his head to the side so that Dee could place biting kisses along his neck. "Because..." Ryo tried again even though his body was slowly being engulfed in passion's flames. "Oh..." Dee licked his neck then went back to his biting, sucking kisses along the sensitive curve of Ryo's neck. "Because..."

"Because you have closing meetings to attend before your flight back to America." Ryo's knees nearly gave out at the bored sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Right," Ryo firmed his spine and his body turning away from his grandfather hoping to hide just what Dee did to him.

"I _can_ scent you," Laton grumbled wandering to the balcony. He did not even turn around to appreciate the blush he knew he had caused. Laton was laughing, the sound drowned out by the spreading of his mighty red wings tipped in gold flapping against the backdrop of the Arcadian lands against the azure sky.

"I suppose we can't finish," Dee complained having worked all morning on getting Ryo ready. Did Laton know how hard Dee worked to get Ryo's pants off? Likely he did and that's why the ancient creature was laughing.

"Later," Ryo promised his words still carrying the heady taint of his arousal. "Work now, play later."

"I'll hold you to that." Dee said stealing a quick kiss from Ryo's lips. Ryo was still laughing as they left their room.

Break

The silence in the hall was left by a happy sound of singing. It was upbeat and brought a smile to Count D's face. "Sounds like Bill," Rain commented adjusting his leather wrist cuff with it's silver and diamond studs. "Is that..." Rain entered the room where the rest of their friends were lounging around. Bill sat on top of a large box. "Is that the Gummy bear theme song?"

"It scares me what you know," Bikky shook his head recalling that Sailor Moon's theme was still Julie's ring tone on his brother's cell.

"Well, it's one of Lyo's favorite shows." Rain laughed using his free hand to dig around in his pockets for a bag of cookies. "You are in the shower in the mornings when it is on. But, I didn't know the show was in Germany. Disney really knows how to branch out."

Bill finished his song with a laugh. He looked over at Count D then Lord D who was obviously pregnant. "That is so cool," He reached to touch. "Oh may I," Lord D inclined his head holding still for the young man to place a hand on his tummy. "Oh..." Bill broke in laughter at the wiggle in the fabric under his hand. "Wow."

"He usually only responds to his father," Lord D admitted with a pink tinge to his cheeks. He sat back in his chair. Rain saw the fatigued expression on Lord D's face and walked over with his cookies. Julie, at his side, could not hide the awe she felt every time she saw the pregnant man. "Oh Rain, thank you," Lord D took the cookies that the young man offered him. "I had something to eat not less than half an hour ago."

"Yet you carry a child father," Count D placed a gentle hand on his father's shoulder. "You know how draining it can be on your body...wait...you are tired and hungry." Count D thought of the implications.

"Yes child," Lord D ate another cookie. "Father has decided that it would be best to slowly give me back my symptoms. Not all at once, but so that he can regain enough energy and strength to deliver his grandson. I had almost forgotten just how exhausting it is to carry a child."

"Oh, father," Count D laughed moved nearly to tears at the beauty that shone on his father's face. He had thought it before, that Lord D wore love well, looking at him now it was all so clear.

"Yes," Lord D said when all Count D did was stare at him.

"Mmm," Count D shook his head. "Nothing, I just...You are beautiful." Lord D laughed and patted his son's hand. "Really beautiful."

"Thank you child,"Lord D leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Don't nap now," JJ approached Lord D to place a kiss on his nose. "The king's coming."

"He'll understand, he should have let me stay home today." Lord D yawned wide. "I am no knight or squire, or even a page."

"But you are the most skilled user of chi that I have available," Zarro's good natured grumble could be heard long before the large feline padded into the room. Beside him, the resounding click of dragon talons rang out on the marble floors. "And we have need of that at the moment."

"The best chi user you have has an extensive supply of empathy and is high royale to boot." Lord D countered. "But where is the lady Andromache?"

"She is home." Zarro offered the answer still in a good natured tone. "Now shall you assist me, or shall I ask your father for an audience?" Lord D swallowed audibly knowing that his father could be told to command his assistance. Still under parental constraints, there was no way he could refuse his father.

"You would bully him and he is seven months into his pregnancy?" Count D stood protectively in front of his father.

"Child stand down," Soofu D hurried into the room. Count D raised his chin and did not move.

Lord D placed a gentle hand on Count D's waist. "I am alright,"

"So," Sofu D frowned at the voice of his oldest brother. "I am not the only who has this issue with the fourth born and this children." With his words was laughter, even as he admonished his younger brother with his eyes. Sofu D did not look away from A. There was pride for his family and love. An abundance that he found hard to contain. He had almost panicked to see Count D with his ire up facing the high king of these lands with his dragon second in command at his side. Laton looked rather ferocious today with a wide smile on his face that bared his teeth each protruding canine roughly the size of long swords.

"Now just relax that mane of yours Z," Laton's chide had a hint of mirth. "You think he is cute, admit it." Zarro attempted to continue his stern glare at Count D but gave up and laughed instead the sound blowing the edge of Count D's robe from the floor. "You are right, and my squire is not here now to play with."

"You're bored," Lord D raised a brow. "Please do not amuse yourself at my sons expense." Lord D stood up with JJ's aide. "What do you wish me to do for you?"

"I suppose I should make it quick before you go to sleep," Zarro shrank down to his human shape in order to run his hands through the ends of Lord D's hair. "So pretty." Lord D smiled giving Zarro a patient look that parents often gave when they were waiting for an explanation. "Oh, right. I summoned you here, didn't I?"

Bill stopped singing to stare dumbfounded at the high king. He had suspected, from listening to Kenneth complain about his squire duties which ranged from bringing him flowers to snack on to brushing his mane and scratching the itch on his back where Zarro could not reach, no matter how he wiggled. Tom stood next to his brother shaking his head. Heaven had explained that Zarro was smarter than he let on. In fact, she suspected that the king was brilliant. He was a war strategist, and a diplomat, not to mention the ruler of these lands. Tom just shook his head. "What do you know?" Bill asked leaning over to speak to his brother. "You look like you know something."

"He's not crazy, or stupid," Tom whispered in their native tongue. "He's a genius."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Zarro laughed as he answered the young man in his native German. "Now I must get back to Lord D before he falls asleep standing and I have to defend myself from his irate cub."

"I am not a cub," Count D huffed.

"All talon and bite, so cute," Zarro laughed. "Now to business. We have two orphans who need homes. Soofu A has asked for my assistance. Because checking every person and family for compatibility is a lengthy process and not everyone wished to stay here longer. I need you to seek out the best matches for the the young W and the young Z."

"Oh..." Lord D's face fell at the thought of his young cousins now without a home and his aunt and uncle now dead. "Terrible times when the ancient are slaughtered leaving their young orphans."

"Terrible indeed," Zarro embraced his friend. "Can you help?"

"Of course," Lord D patted his tummy. "I will even summon them here for you." Lord D sat in a rocking chair. He patted his tummy again and closed his eyes. Soofu A came forward carrying the infant. Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav all craned their necks to better see the glowing child. "She is very artistic, and lovely. I feel..." Lord D grew quiet pulling the best candidate for a parent. "Yes, two... yes..." Lord D grew quiet again.

"What's he..." Bill began.

"Shh..." Rain held up a finger.

"I'll bet he fell asleep," Julie giggled recalling the dinner from last night when Lord D had dozed off at the table. "He is so adorable."

"Shh..." Bikky held up a finger when he heard footsteps down the hall. "He's calling her foster parents."

"Who is it?" Tom asked looking at the door. The footsteps grew louder as the parents got closer.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: So this has been a while in the making and it is not even long. Sorry about that. I did have another bout with the ER. I am sorry. I _have_ been taking my meds, this was an entirely different problem. Once again, I am sorry to be such a sporadic author. I am now back to my normal health and will hopefully be posting another chapter before the weekend is over, or Monday at the latest.


	20. At Last

Honey Glayzed 20

At Last

It was a strange pull that came upon Chihaya as he sat with a brush in hand. Today was the luncheon before they all went home. But this pull, was not the call of the king. It was not the feeling of impending doom. This was something deeper, warmer. This was something he wanted. Chihaya's brush fell to the top of the vanity. He looked up expecting to see it. Whatever it was, calling to him from the doorway. His heart had such a pain, such constriction that Chihaya sniffled. Kagetsuya was at his side in much the same state. "Come on," Kagetsuya helped his lover to his feet. His own heart was pounding at such a pace that he feared his shirt would begin to move.

"We have to..." Chihaya was running for the hall even as Kagetsuya opened the door. He did not know what was calling him, but he knew he had to have it. To hold, love and cherish this precious thing that wailed inside of his very being. Chihaya's hair floated a bout in voluminous waves as the closer he got to the garden nursery, his wings in all their raven glory, sprang to view. Beside him, pristine as fresh fallen snow, Kagetsuya's wings burst forth. Lifting from the ground the two angels dashed into the nursery to land panting and excited to have reached their goal. Chihaya gazed around at the gasping group of young children and ancients. He sat at Lord D's dainty feet. He looked up t the smiling countenance of the beautiful Kami.

"Why..." Kagetsuya asked. "Why have you summoned us here, Lord D?"

"To claim that which is yours," Lord D answered leaning his head into the soft cloth that JJ wiped along his perspiring brow. JJ had begun to worry as Lord D paled. His hands shook when he reached a hand to Soofu A. The great leader of their family, Soofu A glided forward with a grace that spoke his age. Seeing the child nestled in Soofu A's arms was like seeing a cup of water after walking for miles in the desert. Chihaya had the child in his arms before he had even realized that his hands had moved. Relief was in the sigh that poured from the small purple eyed angel the closer he cradled the child. She coed staring up at him her eyes shining upon his face.

"Care for her well," Soofu A smiled. "She is the last of her line."

"Wait..." Kagetsuya looked at the beautiful girl. "You're giving her to us?"

"There is no giving." Soofu A laughed. "The child has chosen you," Soofu A began to walk away. "You longed for a child, did you not. She heard your wish and granted it."

"Granted..." Chihaya ceased his question as Lord D turned green.

"Such," Lord D held tight to JJ; he tried to speak. "Such is the way of the _leshyi_." Lord D gave up leaning over the bucket when Count D held it out for him.

"He will do no more for you today." Count D glared at the king.

"Child I am fine," Lord D hated the misery he could hear in his own voice. "I offer my apologies your Majesty," Zarro gave an indulgent grin to Lord D. "Sometimes I fear he thinks, _He_ fathered _Me_." Count D turned a slight shade of pink. He wanted to be offended, but his worry for his father superseded any pique he could have with the high king.

"Never fear," Zarro's voice was kind. "In fact I agree with your little guardian." Count D sniffed. "You should rest now Lord D. You have done well. You have my thanks." Zarro paused then moved away from the group to shift to his natural state. "I will assist you to your room."

"Oh no, Your majesty." Lord D made a valiant attempt to sit upright without assistance. "I would never dream of asking you to..."

"And you have not asked, I am insisting," Zarro caught the edge of Lord D's sleeve and was careful as he pulled the Kami over. "No arguing, get up here." Count D's face softened into a smile while he watched JJ help his father get onto Zarro's broad back. Sometimes, the king's kindness just about made up for his seeming madness. Just about.

Break

Zarro stood tall his hair pulled back under his heavy crown. It glittered with jewels and precious metals all twined around each other. Glancing down the breakfast table, he saw the progeny of his land, his friends and family. It was a broad smile that greeted the guests of the royal palace of Arcadia. When Zarro seated his queen, it was the signal for all knights and Princes to seat their ladies and after he sat, they sat as well. With a regal nod, the slew of pages began to bring out the luncheon that would end the festivities. For this meal, they were in their uniforms of royal blue pants and white jackets a stripe of deep purple on the legs of the pants edged in black satin.

"This year we have seen many amazing things." Zarro began to address the assembled crowd. We have seen children take on the roles that will lead them to successful adulthood." Zarro gazed at his Squires. "We have accepted new friends into our family," The entire band of Tokio Hotel inclined their heads at the king's acknowledgement. "And had visits from old." Ville smiled and winked at the king. They often had great conversations. Zarro found his blatant paganism amusing if not a little offensive. All the same he enjoyed his singing if nothing else. "While I am sad to see the festival of the squiring ending, I am proud, and happy to send you all to your assignments. I pray the safety and grace of the all-knowing on each of you, even you," Zarro added, the dryness of his voice causing the Finnish rocker to laugh and raise his glass in salute.

"Faith?" Ryo spoke to the dark haired slayer. She had been unusually silent throughout the gathering. Even as Jackie had seated her, the smile she offered in thanks was less than joyful. As a newly minted knight of Arcadia he had expected joy, not this tearful acceptance. "Is everything alright?"

"I... am being sent away," Faith looked away refusing to meet his gaze with tears in her eyes. She was a cold slaying machine. Tender feelings for a kid in princess dress-up had no place in her heart. Her harsh thoughts brought a sigh. It was unfair and she knew it. Mihnea had traveled here at the behest of none other than the Dragon of the Carpathians in search of his father and a slayer. They had a need for a slayer. It was her calling, she was chosen. No... Faith thought. Buffy was chosen long before her. Why couldn't they send her to the mountains?

"I know you are upset," Zarro spoke aloud to the cry in Faith's heart. "But while Buffy was chosen as a slayer before you were, you were chosen to be a knight. The title carries more than land here, but responsibility." Faith thought of the land outside of the palace that was even now having a grand dwelling built upon it in a field adjacent to the one where Jhaymes had built his elaborate bird cage mansion.

"I would never shirk my responsibility to you or this kingdom majesty," Faith admitted. She would do her duty, she just would not be happy about it. Already she missed the princess who had insisted on going home. Mihnea, who had not been told that his request had been granted breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over at Faith. Vlad had already told him that the slayer was more than capable. "I will route the demons and report here in due time."

"By the time you return," Zarro said with a wide grin. "I am sure your duties will be more to your liking." Faith tried not to smile at the idea of being on guard duty to the only other person, besides the demon mayor, who had not only listened to her, but treated her as if she cared. Mihnea moved as if to speak to Faith, but paused to sniff the air. He frowned then turned to face the doorway where a group of newcomers were being shown into the grand hall.

In the act of bringing his fork to his mouth Rain looked then sat the fork down as a pair of hot blue-green eyes crashed into him then refused to leave. Rain sat up in his chair and met the gaze of the dark blond man that bore a resemblance to Vlad and his son. With a melting into vapor, Mihnea and Vlad stood beside the young squire with a hand on each shoulder, showing more than anything their vows of protection. "Your gaze is unwelcome here, upon this child of dragons." Ryo, who had grown concerned at the movement of the two ancient creatures. Father and son both seemed on the verge of hissing at the stranger.

"Your ire is ill placed big brother," The stranger smiled. "I have never forced any attentions. If yon squire comes to me I can not be blamed."

Rain, to the surprise of all gathered, laughed. It started as a low chuckled then built into a full laugh. "Oh..." Rain looked up at the surprised expression on the stranger's face. "You were serious." Rain nearly fell from his chair laughing. "Oh..." Rain sipped from his water goblet. "Man, I haven't laughed like that in a while. Who are you?"

"You have permission to address me as..." The stranger began.

"His name is Radu," Vlad supplied the name moving back to his seat. Mihnea lingered a moment more his gaze on his uncle.

"You have permission to call him asshole," Mihnea grumbled before he sat beside his father.

"I am still your elder!" Radu seethed. He stomped towards the table. Vlad and Mihnea charged to their feet their chairs clattering on the marble floors.

"Speak not to my son that way," Vlad pushed Radu back so that the blond fell to the floor. "He has more right to rule in his left toe than any you have in your entire body." Radu leaped to his feet his teeth bared in a ferocious hiss.

"So," Ville spoke up in the silence that followed his eyes on Bikky as he was nearest. "Is your family this quarrelsome?"

"I have an aunt who once took Ryo and Dee to court for custody," Bikky turned away from the spectacle of the Dracul clan. "Turns out she was just looking for the inheritance that my late grandmother had left for me." Bikky shook his head in remembered disgust. "If the judge had given me to her, I can guarantee I would have run away."

"You are so bad," Carol tapped the back of Bikky's hand.

"You like me this way," Bikky winked at her. He turned to where Vlad and Mihnea were both staring at him. "Oh, you're done, good; can we finish eating? We have school in three days."

"Don't be obnoxious pet," George shook his head. "Their ancient heads might explode."

"Oh, dear Uncle," Mihnea said after he resumed his seat. "How is Sir Integra?"

Radu gritted his teeth to be reminded of the English woman that Vlad had left him as secretary for. He had argued the post, but in light of his past betrayals and lovers, his father and grandfather both had agreed. "That harridan is fine, in fact she sent me to inquire after you." Mihnea chuckled then raised a goblet of fresh, warmed blood to his uncle then took a deep drink while Radu glared at Vlad. "She is a child of your blood, just as that one is," Radu found Seras Victoria where she sat with Heaven near Faith and the other young guests. "I know she can feel that you are just fine."

"And yet her message is clear," Vlad turned his back on his brother in blatant dismissal. "I have been gone too long and she would see me ere too much longer has passed. Else she would have called the consulate or the palace for any news I might have."

"And how does dear Illona feel about your devotion to the erstwhile human now tyrant?"

"The two are rather fond of each other as my mother is secure in my father's affections as they have been wed since fourteen hundred and..." Mihnea paused looking to his father for the right date. "Sometime before you stabbed him in the back, and after you fucked the Sultan." Radu's face turned nearly purple with rage. "Oh was I not supposed to mention it?" Mihnea laughed.

Zarro stood to his feet with both hands planted on the table. "You have given you message," Zarro's words were curt. Count D hid a smile behind a delicate hand the nails glinting gold matching his ensemble. "Now, may I please continue with the dispensation of my knights and their Squires?" Though his words were soft, the coldness matched the spires of ice outside of the Obsidian Palace so far from where he now stood.

Radu gulped seeing the large king inside the petite man standing before him. "My deepest and most humble apologies your Highest Majesty."

"Enough with the elocution," Zarro waved away Radu's words. With a frown for Vlad's unrepentant snicker and wink he took his seat. "Either excuse yourself or take a seat." Radu dropped into a chair at the very end of the table away from his family unit. He could have mentioned that the esteemed and beautiful Ilona was not even Mihnea's true mother, but Vlad more than likely would impale him and this time their father was not there to stop him. Truly he behaved as a mad beast and got called a hero, while he brought culture to the throne and was called a usurper. The world was not fair.

"Well that depends on who is feeling slighted." Radu almost gasped at the sudden appearance of the slight redhead. "I am Serina," She held out a small, black gloved hand that vanished seconds before Radu would have been able to shake it. "And you are Radu the Handsome." Serina tried. Really she did but she could not hide the snicker in her voice. "I've heard of you." Radu would have commented but the violet eyed young woman seemed to dissipate into a shadow. Within moments she was at Mihnea's side the two laughed quietly together then turned their attention to the king who was once again addressing his subjects.

"I would like the four shadow knights to stand to their feet." Zarro spoke his voice kind. Rain sliced into his bread as he looked up at the four young men answering to the king's summons. "You will travel with the German children. To the world you are assigned body guards from my personal selection." Zarro inclined his head and the four warriors closed their eyes. Bill looked up with a gasped as they turned into large black wolves. "In actuality you will be the knights that will handle their training." Bill's eyes went to the king in awe. "Am I to understand that when my queen asked, you all indicated t hat you would like to train as knights?"

Queen Victoria raised her brow with a sweet smile. "Only a knight can train a knight." At the graceful movement of her head as she spoke the gold and jewels in her crown seemed to twinkle. "Unless you plan to stay here, it would be fortuitous to have a knight travel with you." Tom gave Victoria a thoughtful nod. He had asked If Heaven could serve as a knight to train them. As she had laughed, Victoria explained that Heaven, while a warrior of these lands, was not a knight formal. Georg glanced at the weapon that even now sat at his side. Were they to never again be without a weapon at their sides?

"Upon departure from these lands," Zarro went on addressing those that were leaving in the morning. "You will be dressed as befitting whatever title you bear. Whether a page, a squire, or royalty. You will enter America displaying the pride of our nation." Zarro sipped from his chalice. "You have my pride, and my love. Each of you will do wondrous things fr your world and ours. I look forward to seeing it."

Victoria rose to her feet in order to close out the last order of business. "May I have the ladies Juliana and Carol approach?" Ryan looked up as his sister went up to the high queen of Arcadia. At her side was a chest. She gazed at the two young women with a smile on her face. These necklaces," Victoria held up one, then another. Both of the chains had jewels dripping from them. "Are gifts from my husband and myself to welcome you to our lands. The value of these will increase as your squire does. Already they have proven their mettle." Victoria indicated the jewels.

George fingered the heavy necklace around his own neck. With each successful exploit a jewel magically appeared. Each jewel was a testimony to their skill and their willingness to fight for their cause. George had been in the room when Tom had wondered if he and his band mates would get their own necklace. Victoria explained that only if they had their own official ladies to give them to. Carol and Julie both had stood as their ladies during the squiring ceremony. One day, Tom hoped, one day Heaven would wear a necklace for him. She sat at his side now. Her hair falling to the side of his chair. He had the urge to move it aside and place a kiss on her cheek, her lips.

"I was asking if you would prefer to return to America or go directly to Germany?" Tom leaned far back in his chair as a large feline head appeared before him. He saw the huge body of Zarro laying half on the table. "Please pay attention and woo the lady some other time."

"Sorry your majesty," Tom winked at Zarro while Bill laughed poking him in the ribs.

"We still have some time off," Bill answered with a small smile. "America will be fine. Will we be in Squire Uniforms?"

"Are you a squire?" Zarro melted back to his human shape. Bill nodded his voice caught at the full on sight of Zarro shifting forms. He had seen it before, but never so close. How did that gigantic creature shrink down to this diminutive human? "Ah..." Zarro smiled. "The last order of business. It has been requested that Serina Skylar be accepted as an Arcadian subject." Mihnea looked up at the king shocked for he had made no such request. "Vlad, I am pleased to accept such an exceptional warrior into our ranks. Lady Serina from henceforth shall be the Duchess of the Ilum woods. Welcome to our lands." Zarro placed a chunk of meat under the table that his little kitten daughter took with a happy purr.

Zarro remained seated for a moment to look down at his assembled group of Arcadians. He stood and the members of his court sat up straiter in their seats. "Knights... Salute," The command was met with the thunderous sound of many feet and the scraping of chairs. Bikky looked up at Ryo and Dee with pride shining in his smile as they both stood. Ryo looked resplendent in his gold and black dragon ensemble. White lace flowed around his long, slender fingers. Dee stood next to Ryo in all black with a golden dragon emblem on the breast of his knee length jacket. "Squires... Salute" At the king's command; Bikky stood with Rain. He knew without looking that Nari, and the rest of the squires all stood as well. Hough Rain was dressed as Dragon royalty, he wore two small braids to dangle down the sides f his face decorated with beads and jewels that matched he crown on his head.

"Pages...Salute." Christopher stood to his feet with the slew of other young pages in service. Zarro held the hand of his high queen until she rose beside him. It was the signal for the knights and squires to assist their ladies if they had them. Even though she was not his official lady, Tom pulled Heaven to her feet beside. Standing pristine in all white her pink cheeks stood out even more. "I am honored beyond your imagining that you have all chosen to serve this kingdom. Now," Zarro said with a happy laugh. "Leave my palace in peace." Bill dropped to his bottom in his chair with awe as the king turned back into a large cat and sauntered from the hall.

"He won't be back?" Bill whispered to Tom who raised his shoulders confused.

"We have all been dismissed," Rain explained. He looked out of the window. "Tomorrow we return to normalcy."

"Are you done with all of your homework?" Ryo asked resuming his seat.

"Tomorrow we return to normalcy," Bikky shook his head. "Can you ask us tomorrow?" Bikky laughed when Dee pulled his pony tail. "Hey man," Bikky puffed out his chest. "Don't touch the 'do'."

Break

If airports were not the most annoying invention of man, at the moment, Ryo could not fathom what was. Rain held Slyphe's leash in a tight grip as the large feline simmered with ire. Crowds of paparazzi and fans swarmed the group as they disembarked from their plane onto American soil for the first time in nearly two weeks. Beside the cat Cujo walked, his eyes and nose alert. Slyphe had her tail so fuzzed it was nearly three times it's normal size. Holding on to Ryo's hand Lyo smiled at the gentle clutch of the large raven that perched on his shoulder. Dee was still showing papers to customs so that he could bring the pet into the States. Count D carried Kurayami in his arms while Aoi rode on Leon's shoulders. At their side Chris held on to T-Chan's leash.

"Yuri does not like all these people," Lyo said to Ryo when the large bird fluffed his feather. "He said so."

"You have to remember, Lyo-Chan..."Ryo leaned down until he could whisper in the little boys ear. Automatically, Dee moved until he was standing and guarding Ryo's vulnerable back and enticing behind. "You are special because Yuri decided to share his voice and human visage with you. Not everyone here knows he can talk and no one should."

"Okay Da-Ryo," Lyo nodded his head at the solemn words. "It's our secret."

"Secret?!" Ryo reached for his side-arm at the microphone that was shoved in the little boys face. Ryo looked for and saw the breach in the security line. Dee silently fumed while Ryo picked their small son up into their arms. Alicia and Angelica would be arriving in a few days surely with less disturbance, or so Ryo hoped. "Is there a secret?"

"Yes," Rain stepped over. "And if we told you, it would no longer be a secret." His smile was so beautiful the reporter was still staring after them long after they made it to the long hall that would lead them outside. Just as their luxury SUV's arrived Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg walked over to their side with their retinue of newly acquired guards.

"Our plane is held up by some issues. We have a two day layover, mind if we crash at your place." Georg asked with a grin he added. "I know you have enough room. Bill and Tom told us all about your house."

"Will you cook again?" Bill asked rubbing his tummy.

"Can the man get in his house before you chain him to his stove?" Dee grumbled his hand lingering where it rested on the small of Ryo's back.

"You just want to spend time alone with him," Bikky laughed intercepting several winks and touches that Ryo had tried to hide.

"I will cook, oddly being pampered on Arcadia has left me with the urge to cook." Ryo was laughing at Dee's disgruntlement. "What? I like to cook."

"How domestic," Ryo turned at the voice of the chief of this district. It was due to his incompetence or arrogance or just plain stupidity that the security was so lax here. He had also denied Arcadian knights permission to stand in with his cops. Dee still vowed to have the man's badge.

"I'm feeling pasta," Ryo forced a smile dragging Dee away before he could verbally chew the man out. "Goopy, saucy, creamy pasta." Dee almost fell in to the car from the strength of Ryo's slighter form.

Break

(Two Days Later)

Ryo almost missed the foulness of the office coffee. He was almost tempted to bring a up to his lips. Almost. Just the smell was enough to make his toes curl. He was just settling down to go over his files when Jill sauntered over. " Not even back a full day and the chief is calling for you."

"Me?" Ryo looked up over the rim of his glasses.

"Yeah Leon and I just got back from dropping off the Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg at the airport for their flight home." Jill fluffed a blond curl. "I heard him telling Monty to come get you."

Just as Jill finished speaking a uniformed officer strolled over to Ryo's desk. Dee entered behind him with a scowl on his face. "I..." Officer Monty paused after getting a good look at Ryo up close. He was new to this precinct but he had heard of the spectacular officers that worked here. He had seen them on television many times. Ryo was much prettier in person. "I am Officer Travis Monty, and uh... Nice to meet you." Ryo smiled and returned the greeting. Monty's cheek's darkened. He would have to tell his wife that he had met the famous detectives. She had been bugging him for over a week now about telling her about them. He had to explain that they were on leave. "The chief wants to see you."

"Sure," Ryo got to his feet. He was chuckling taking the cup of tea that Dee brought him. He winked a thank you then headed down the hall. Dee leaned back in his chair and opened the file on top. He sighed at the sight of the blood stained corpse. It was good to be home.

"MacLean," The chief called in his usual tone of grudging respect. "Glad you're here. I called him in when I knew you would be here."

"Him, sir?" Ryo maintained his polite respect for the man even though he could see in his chief's demeanor and expression the loathing he had for his sexuality.

"Is it true that you like to cook?" The chief asked. Ryo's brow furrowed as he wondered what the chief could possibly want from him.

To Be Continued

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long. Life kind of got away from me. I realize that the ending seemed a bit rushed, but I am excited to move on to the next part of the series. As for the translation, You were right when you said that Oni-Sama was a play on words. Soofu D was indeed calling his big brother an Ogre. In a way that he used to call him so when they were children. As for NiChan, it was a typo. I meant to say Di-Chan, referring to Soofu A's knowledge of Soofu D's true name.


	21. Mad Men 1

Honey Glayzed 21

Mad Men: Part 1

Count D could not fathom the depths of his heart that were attached to his home, this pet shop. He walked the halls trailing his hand on the panels, the drapes, even the walls. Closing his eyes, Count D inhaled the scents. Incense and life. Life from his family, their pets friends. Many meals made and shared. "Hey D," Christopher was almost hesitant to disturb him. "I can't find my homework. It's all done, but..."

"Oh," Count D smiled and Chris could not believe just how beautiful the creature before him was. He was uncomfortable thinking of him in those terms, but the further he went into his studies the more he understood what Count D truly was. "I think your brother packed it away in his portfolio to keep it safe during our travels. I will get it for you."

"It's good to be home," Chris smiled at Count D. No matter what the problem was, Count D could take care of it.

"Yes," It was a simple word, but the accompanying sense of peace, it said so much more.

Break

Ryo sat in his chair sipping his tea with a grin on his face as Dee had entered the man's office without an invitation and the chief was not inclined to ask him to leave. "Sir," Officer Monty poked his head in, saw Ryo and Dee and stammered. "H...H...He's here, sir." Though he spoke with respect to the chief, his eyes never left the high caliber detectives.

"He?" Ryo raised a well sculpted brow. "You have yet to tell me why you asked me here sir." Dee grunted from the pinch Ryo gave him when he would have spoken. "We do have cases that we would like to get back to."

"This case is taking priority," The chief chewed on his cigar. He only lit if after lunch, but it was in his mouth all day, a soggy mess that made Ryo want to gag every time it wiggled when the man spoke to him. Not to mention the man's breath smelled like stale... Well, Ryo would not allow his mind to linger in such vulgar terms, but it was true. "The Commissioner already signed his agreement."

The Chief was smiling when a knock sounded. "Come on in."

When Ryo and Dee turned around in their chairs it was to see Officer Monty showing a ruddy faced, stocky man with dark hair into the office. He wore a power suit that probably costs as much as Ryo's boxers, or so Dee thought from what he knew of Ryo's taste. "What has the commissioner agreed to?" Dee said before Ryo could. The Chief frowned as Dee ignored the man in the office.

"I understand that you detectives have hectic lives," Their chief began with a tight-lipped smile that looked more like a grimace around the saliva soaked cigar. Ryo swallowed bile and looked away from the wobbling object. "But I thought that you would at least be polite to a high powered television executive." Dee turned a small smile to the stranger that fell short of actually polite inquiry. "He works for a show called Hell's Kitchen, featuring Chef Gordon Ramsey."

Ryo saw the executive puff up with pride at the mention of his show. He did not want to tell them that he had no clue who they were talking about. "The name _is_ familiar..." Ryo offered a conciliatory smile to the executive as he shook his hand. "I am detective Randy MacLean," The man's eyes widened at the firm, yet gentle shake of the younger man.

"I am Robert Gabriell," He moved on to shake Dee's hand. "I have seen and heard of you." The smile was pleasant.

"You seem a bit tired," Ryo moved aside. "Please, have a seat." Dee did not move from his chair after Robert sat down but pulled until Ryo fell onto his knee. "Dee..." Ryo tried to stand, but Dee held him. "We are at work."

"Tell me if anyone here doesn't know we're lovers...Married in fact... Twice."Dee let go of Ryo when he felt a ferocious pinch.

Ryo was on his feet giving Dee a vile glare. "That is beside the point." Ryo pushed his hair back then folded his arms over his chest. "But I have explained to you, many times in fact, that I do not like to be pawed in public."

"Just in private," Dee's grin was unrepentant. Ryo wanted to be angry, but Dee's smile was so sensual and so full of secrets. Secrets about him, his body, their passion. Blushing, Ryo turned back to the chief. Dee sipped his coffee to keep from laughing and further annoying his uptight love.

"You have the letters," Robert asked the chief after several moments of painful silence.

"Yes, here," The Chief handed them to Ryo. Ryo placed his glasses on his face before he opened the folder. His brows went up higher at each successive missive. As he read the last one, he handed it down to Dee. "As you can see, someone here is out for blood."

"Yes," Ryo blinked at the understatement. There was even pictures of the high powered chef with what smelled like cow's blood. Ryo would not explain how he could tell what animal it was, but the dragon in him was getting hungry for a burger. "The notes all have the same general theme. It seems the chef ruined the career of another chef and they want vengeance. So how many chef's has he offended? That should narrow down the list."

"Umm... let's just say he's offended a fair few," said Robert.

"You really have no clue who he is?" The chief's voice held a note of amazement.

"Well the nature of the television show is to find the best chef to win the prize at the end," Robert began to explain. "Chef Ramsey's methods may seem unorthodox to some, militaristic to others, but if you can't take the heat then stay out of Hell's Kitchen. The truth is detectives," Robert looked into his cup of coffee. One sip was enough to make him wish he never picked the cup up. He had noted the detectives carrying cups into the office that looked purchased, or otherwise, not from here. "I would say a lot of Chef's have left the show, many of them swearing to harm him. Not to mention the other chefs on his various other shows that he has pissed off over the years. But, this one actually plans it. He say's he will get him the way Chef embarrassed him. On national television." Robert paused then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his perspiring brow. "Of course Chef Ramsey is unconcerned, he is used to getting vile notes, complaints, and threats."

"So why are you so concerned?" Dee asked closing the file and sitting it back on the chief's desk. "If he is not worried then why are you?"

"This man seems more than just disgruntled, he seems unbalanced," Robert shivered at the thought of some of the letters. "And there's more." Ryo raised a brow. "This guy seems to have an insider helping him. These notes were found in places only security should have access to. Chef Ramsey laughs it off, but the other executives are worried, so I came here."

"Why do you think it is a man?" Ryo did lean into Dee as he looked again at the folder of evidence. "A man might send these, to someone he loved, maybe too much, maybe stalking. But this is hatred. Pure hatred, a woman would feel it is only polite to warn you before eviscerating you. It is an unconscious method, but men are too direct for this." Not to mention he could smell Jasmine flowers, the kind used in expensive perfume. Ryo held that knowledge to himself as well.

"Told you he would be perfect," The Chief nodded unable to hide the pride in the detectives in his precinct. Their private lives was nothing more than that, private. In the office they were the best. "Detective Orcot and Laytner will be your liaisons outside, you will be on the inside, a barrier to him. Should anything happen you will be there to protect."

"Inside?" Ryo frowned. "You want me to guard Hell's Kitchen," Ryo had heard of the restaurant, he nodded.

"No," The Chief smiled. "We need to draw the suspect out, if Ramsey has a noticeable guard, they'll just wait us out then get him later." The chief smiled at Ryo. "I want you on the show as a contestant."

Break

"Yo!" Bikky paused in the act of putting his backpack in his locker. "Bikky, Rain, welcome back." Erick clapped Bikky hard on the back. He nodded to Rain not willing to touch the other boy.

"Hey guys," Rain waved with a grin. "Peter," Rain shook the astounded boys hand then pulled him into a slight, one armed embrace. Peter looked down to see the major height difference. Rain came up to his nose. "Nice to see you again. Happy to see the arm working."

"Yeah, the cast came off last week," Peter was blushing, but happy, if a bit stunned. "Erick came with me and my mom to the doctor to get it off." Peter showed his hand and Rain noted the ring glinting there. It was not the first time he had seen it. "Very nice," Rain pulled a large apple from his locker.

"Dude," Erick frowned. "We just had breakfast, you brought leftover waffles from home, it was a lot. You're still eating."

"He could eat even if there was a war of ancients going on around him," Rain bit his apple despite his brother's teasing. While the other boys were laughing, Ryan looked away. He clearly recalled sitting through a meal while Vlad Dracula and his son, Mihnea the Evil had yelled at Radu the Handsome. All creatures that were supposed to have died centuries ago. Ryan looked between Rain and Bikky. How could they be alright? He feared he was permanently scarred by the entire kingdom of Arcadia. First the trip from hell, then the mad king and his entire court of ferocious beast, that could possibly digest him. "Hey," Ryan nearly leaped from his skin when Bikky passed a hand near him. He moved before the hand could connect. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, jet lag," Ryan swallowed then swiped a hand over his pale brow. "I think I need to see the nurse and go home. You guys are used to globe trotting. I'm wiped." Bikky nodded his head then shook it as his friend walked off. He had told Dee last night that he feared that Ryan was not adjusting well to Arcadia. Dee said to just let him be, to act normal and maybe he would settle down. Bikky sure hoped so, the alternative was unthinkable.

"It seems like you guys were gone forever," Erick complained after they started down the hall.

"We were only gone two weeks," Rain said around his mouthful of apple.

"Yeah, but Mrs. Kinnu went on maternity leave, Her replacements is this young guy the girls all pant for."Erick went on. "He's a real hard ass too. And the new history teacher is a pain."

"And we got new students," Peter wrinkled his nose. "One of them is a snob, oh speak of the uppity snot now." Peter said the rest under his nose.

"Hey Rain," Rain paused at the familiar greeting when he had never met this person in his life. "I'm Anthony."

"Nice to meet you," Rain smiled then moved to go to his class before the bell rang. "See you around."

"You're just going to walk away?" Anthony paused his bright blue eyes flashing his ire as he fluffed his deep blond hair. "Do you know who I am?" Anthony walked over as if to touch Rain but having gained Rain's cold attention he paused. Rain's heavy, khol-lined eyes narrowed. He looked down at the hand reaching out to him. Anthony brought his hand back. He straitened his jacket almost as if it had been his original intent. "My father knows your king. He met him once, visits the consulate often. He is the affairs handler for the states. I came to this school to meet you."

"So you've met me," Rain shouldered his backpack. "It was nice to meet you." Rain offered the smile he reserved for his fans worldwide. "Now, I am afraid I must get to class, the last thing I need is detention. If I don't get my homework done when I get home tonight, I will have to do it tomorrow and then I will be late for rehearsal and Daphy will have a fit."

"You call high prince Daphnus, Daphy?" Anthony paused, his awe taking over his attitude. His father had told of his encounter with the high prince. The man had left his father unnerved and babbling.

"Only when he is stealing the high princesses cookie dough," Rain muttered to which Bikky laughed clapping him on the back. Anthony was left staring after the boys. They reached their class just as the bell rang.

Break

"Contestant?" Ryo frowned then looked at Robert. "For a television cooking show."

"It's perfect," The chief nodded proud of his plan. "I have heard on many occasions that you are a cook to be reckoned with."

"My baby's the best," Dee nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Dee," Ryo turned a slight shade of pink. "How long will the taping be, a week, two."

"A month," Robert informed him pulling another envelope from his pocket. "We will have to make a video of you, submit it. I can get you so far as the final selection, ultimately it will be Ramsey's choice, we can hint, or strongly suggest. I can get you in, but you have to survive on your own."

"In... so I report in for taping every day for a month?" Ryo shook his head. "I understand about this case taking priority. I don't mind preventing new homicides, but we have other things to consider."

"No, you will be moved to the dorms, if you make it," Robert explained Ryo looked down at the package that he had been given.

"Dorms?" Ryo paled his dark eyes going wide. He was almost afraid to open it, but peeled it back to see the documents for entry into the contest.

"So he comes home when?" Dee asked not liking the sound of this.

"When...If he is eliminated," Robert said wiping his brow. He could not explain it, but the room seemed to be getting hotter. Dee placed his hand on Ryo's wrist almost wincing at the heat emanating from his lover. "You understand the nature of this type of reality show?"

Feeling Dee's touch Ryo mentally cooled down. "I am flattered that you thought of me for such a case," Ryo was shaking his head. "My family..."

"Many of the contestants leave their family for the duration, it's only a month, you'll be fine," The chief waved away Ryo's denial. "As I said, the commissioner already signed on it. See you in a month from next Friday."

"The Hell You Say!" Dee leaped to his feet and thundered from the office. Vaguely he heard Rose's secretary telling him that the commissioner was having lunch with a friend, but the words meant nothing to him. With Ryo's arm in a tight grip he barreled through the door. "Damn you Rose, this is..." Dee paused as they crashed into the room. He looked around searching for his intended victim. He heard the zipper sound but it did not enter his enraged mind. "This is uncalled for."

"Would you rather wait until Ramsey is dead then solve the case and figure out who did it?" Rose stood behind his desk with his fist planted on the shiny surface. Ryo gasped when Jeremy stood from behind the desk. "I thought you liked cases where you had the opportunity to prevent homicides."

"Don't mistake the complaint," Ryo said to the commissioner while silently he handed Jeremy his handkerchief and motioned with his finger to the side of his mouth. "We would love to be of some use to Chef Ramsey, but this is a risky venture not to us, but to him."

"How?" Rose asked. "With you there, no one will be able to get near him."

"Our boys will eat you alive if you tell them that Ryo has go away for a month." Dee shook his head not looking forward to this family conversation.

"I'm not telling them anything," Rose huffed. "Their your boys, you do it."

"Coward," Dee fumed slamming from the office. Ryo stood still for a moment looking at Rose, then Jeremy. He looked after Dee then shook his head. Though his eyes stung he would not weep, not here, not in front of them all. With his head held high Ryo stalked from the office. In his own office down the hall, the chief of police adjusted the thermometer. Was the AC broken or something? He would swear the whole precinct went up to at least a hundred degrees.

Break

Rain placed his books on his desk then leaned against it. The second to last class of the day always felt the longest. He munched a bag of chips while the rest of the class milled around waiting for the teacher. He had been warned that the new history teacher was obnoxious. Feeling eyes on him Rain looked down at what must have been one of the new students. The young man had gray eyes that were widening as he noticed that Rain was looking at him. Dark brown hair fell in thick, strait locks over his shoulder. "Hi," Rain said with a smile. "I'm Rain." Rain stared at the piece of paper the boy placed on the edge of his own desk. It was the assignment for the day. "Casey?" Rain looked up then smiled. "Your name is Casey."

Casey nodded shocked that Rain would speak to him. Most of the other students made fun of him, or called him stupid. "Class, to your seats." Rain looked up when the teacher walked in. He was a tall man, thin with a mustache that reminded Rain of a caterpillar. He wore a pressed white shirt. Over the shirt was a sweater vest with a mixture of mustard yellow and pea green diamonds. The teachers pants were a cream color. Glancing at his watch, Rain saw that it was still three minutes to the bell ringing. "Seats..." He bustled to his desk setting his leather case down and unrolling a large map. He wheezed a breath in. When he exhaled, Rain could smell the taint of tobacco. But it had something else. Something he recognized, Rain frowned and dropped into his seat. He was calling class early, but Rain hoped that the man would not punish those that came in with the bell. If so, Bikky was not going to make a good first impression.

Bikky came tumbling into the room with his backpack and headphones just as the bell was sounding. He sat in his seat next to Rain and inclined his head. "New guy?"

"No," Rain shook his head with a smirk. "You just forgot him."

Thinking hard Bikky gazed at Rain. "Seriously?" Bikky looked up at the teacher. When Rain laughed he wadded up his gum into a piece of paper and bounced it off his head.

"I see new faces, so I will introduce myself again," At the sound of his voice, Bikky's eyes went to the teacher. The dragon latent in his blood reared his head. Bikky frowned then looked at Rain. Rain nodded to let Bikky know that he felt it as well. Something was not right here. "I am Mr. Howards, I am not here as a cool dude that you would want to hang out with. I am here to teach you about history. Can either of you tell me why it is important to learn about history?"

Rain raised his hand at the same time that Bikky did. Bikky raised his hand offering Rain the opportunity to speak first. "Well Mr. Howard."

"Howards, with an s." Mr. Howards sniffed.

"Howards, with an s," Rain offered his 'fan-service' smile. -'you look like you are in pain,-' Bikky's voice entered his mind. Rain flipped his hair to the side after giving a glare to his brother. "The first reason to learn history is because it is a way to check the advancements that have been made."

"And different battle strategies, for landscapes," Bikky tossed in. "It makes sense to see what has worked in the past and what can work in the future."

"With a few modern tweaks of course," Rain laughed thinking back to the battle at the Arcadian Palace. "It also helps when you are reading literature, or listening to songs. It is good to know what was going on at the time the song, or story was written, it will give you some clue as to what was in the writer's mind at the time and the minds of the intended audience."

"And it helps to know the truth about a scenario when one author destroys the reputation of a national hero for fictional purposes." Bikky nodded thinking of Vlad and his family.

"Well," Mr. Howards sniffed. "I had heard that Rain MacLean was quite the history scholar. Enough with the dissertation. I must teach the rest of the class who needs it."

-'I think he might be in pain,-' Rain thought the words to Bikky glad of the increasing use of telepathy that they had learned from Nestoir and Laton had begun teaching them.

"We are currently learning all about the discovery of America," Mr. Howards smiled as he pointed to a map. "Can anyone tell me the significance of Europe's conquest of this savage land with its equally savage people?" Mr. Howards smiled at Rain. Under the desk Bikky clenched his fists, while the dragon inside, roared.

Break

Ryo sat back at the table with a pensive frown. Angel tip-tapped about, his heels clicking on the shiny floor of the garden boutique. "Well you boys, and girls, look so gloomy." Angel pouted, "You'll ruin the atmosphere in here."

"Collins can cook," Ryo grumbled bringing a fork to his mouth with his chicken Caesar salad on it.

"But Collins can't protect him like you can," Dee sighed. "The chief made the right choice, even if it grates to admit it."

Ryo looked again at the packet that Robert had given him. "Says here I could be eliminated if I don't meet chef's high standards. So I could be home earlier."

"I know you," Dee shook his head. "You won't give less than your best. And that's a hell of a lot better than anyone I know." Ryo blushed a bit, then leaned into Dee's kiss.

"Can I take these with me." Ryo licked the lips then looked away. Sometimes his own boldness shocked him.

"Baby, if I could pack myself into your suitcase, you can be damned sure I would," Dee stroked the baby fine hair at the nape of Ryo's neck. "But someone has to make sure that the boys don't burn the house down."

"So you really have to go?" Leon asked biting his roast beef and veggie wrap.

"Looks like it," Ryo grumbled. "I don't know how obnoxious this Chef Ramsey guy is, but..."

"Shut up!" Angel sat down right in Ryo's lap. "Chef Ramsey is like Satan in the kitchen. That's why it's called Hell's Kitchen. The guy needs horns, I swear it. If Andy saw him, she would probably pull her sword. Collins thought about going on the show, I said no Baby, no. That guy is loco."

"Loco?" Ryo's eyes went wide.

"Swearing, throwing things, spitting out food, he's horrid," Ryo gulped when Angel finished his fingers went around Angel's waist and lifted the small Hispanic man from his lap.

Ryo inched closer to Dee. "If he's that bad, no wonder someone wants to kill him," Dee held Ryo close.

"So that's why you have to go on the show," Angel walked away shaking his head and muttering in Spanish.

"Every year," Ryo shook his head. "The month of March just sucks," Ryo lowered his head to the table. Dee moved his plate aside just in time to avoid disaster.

"So," Jill finished off her chicken sandwich. "How are going to tell your boys?"

Break

Rain handed in his paper to the teacher with a big smile. "Here's my report Mr. Howards with an s." Rain had detailed as much and as accurate as he could. He told it not from the native, perspective, or the white. He listed off events in history. No bias, just facts.

"Funny boy," Mr. Howards looked up at Rain. He was a bit enthralled by the pretty boy and his smile. Before he could say more Bikky was shoving his paper in front of him. Mr. Howards looked after as Bikky placed his hand on Rain's back escorting him from the room. Mr. Howards sat for a moment more then picked up the reports from the students. He already knew what he was giving them, he did not even have to read it. But if he did this, then the boy's parents would have to come up here. Mr. Howards smiled as he thought of Dee Laytner, he had finally found him again.

Break

Count D sat his tea cup down when Leon entered the shop. "You are unhappy." Count D spoke the words after glancing at his husband.

"Perturbed is more like it." Leon sat next to D. Without needing to be asked, Count D began to prepare a cup of tea for Leon. "The Chief and the Commissioner have both decided that Ryo should play the hero and sacrifice a month of his life to protect some obnoxious television personality chef."

"Sacrifice?" Count D raised a brow. "But the lives of detectives are a testimony of sacrifice and duty, dedication with very little reward." Leon stared for long moments at the dark painted nails of his D. The nails slid along delicate porcelain of his teacup. Leon could not have stopped his eyes following the movement than he could stop the air from entering his lungs. "Leon," Count D's voice seemed to break into Leon's thoughts forcing his eyes up into the mis-matched jewels reposing on the beautiful canvas of D's face. "Have you ever thought of not being a detective?"

Leon sat for a while, his mind going back over the years of his life, of their life together. As was his custom, Count D waited in silence. The day he graduated from the police academy, his aunt and uncle had been there, along with his mom. It was one of the last times he saw his mother alive. Chris was so young, he did not even remember his mother. Now he was a strong young man. When he had first met D, he had been trying to arrest him, now he loved him beyond all measure of anything resembling sanity. He was detective when he became involved with Arcadia, a detective when he found out the man he hated, he actually loved, when he became a knight, a father, when he became nearly immortal. "If I weren't a detective, who would I be?" Leon asked instead of answering.

Count D shifted to his feet, his weight seeming to move the world around his frame so full of grace. He wished he could answer the questions for Leon, he wished he could show him the truth of his life. Count D could do no more than lower his head until their lips touched. Leon accepted the touch of the warm lips into his own. Their sweetness was enough to wash away any sourness left by the world outside of the heavily scented pet shop. For a moment more, Leon promised his heart. For a moment more he would linger. For a moment more, the rest of the world did not exist. Leon pulled D into his arms. "I'm going to make love to you." Count D smiled. If that was what his Leon needed, he would gladly offer his body as a buffer to the disruption to his life for the sake of the world he fought so hard daily to protect.

To Be Continued

Author's Notes; We Are On Time!!!!!


	22. Mad Men 2

Honey Glayzed 22

Mad Men: Part 2

Leon's fingers were like brands on the silk melting the cloth away from D's slender body. Or at least, thats what it felt like to D. Leon's hands were so hot in contrast to the cool silk of his clothes. Leon was lost in the sweetness of D's skin. It was the same taste as always. He was sure of it and yet it always seemed new and improved every time he dragged his tongue along the smooth column of D's snow white throat. D leaned into the touch of the agile tongue he could feel his body's temperature rise in anticipation. "You want me baby?"

D almost laughed at the obvious answer to the question. Leon lifted the hem of his sheath and saw the answer pressing against the tight satin of his pants. Leon's hand moved to press against it rubbing, kneading. D's breath hitched and without shame he pressed his hips down onto Leon's hands. "Leon..."

"There it is," Leon whispered the words while nibbling D's lips. He undid the buttons along the sides of D's pants peeling the material back with a smile on his face. He would never have believed that the only thing D wore under his robes were the pants. That discovery had been years ago and he still liked looking at D's legs knowing that a thin slip of satin was all that kept him covered. "Come on," Leon moved his head down to take a cherry colored nipple into his mouth. D gasped at the heat coursing through his body. Leon's tongue was a like a thing of fire and beauty where it marked it's trail across his skin. Leon inched back on the couch secure that no one would disturb them in the shop. All the animals had long ago left the parlor, Chris was still in school, Aoi and Kurayami were in the nursery with their dragon sitter and customers always seemed to know when not to disturb.

D tossed his head back feeling the cool tips of his hair brush against his shoulders where the silk of his cheongsam had fallen away. The shimmering cloth puddled on the floor at Leon's feet. Leon pulled D until he could hold him in his lap. D slithered his fingers underneath Leon's shirt his long nails gentle as they scraped over the sensitive nipples. "Ooh..." Leon sucked air into his lungs when his shirt was pushed up and D dropped his head down. D licked as if staving and Leon were his meal. D's hands moved down undoing the belt buckle and the buttons. "What do you want baby?" Leon smiled when D abandoned his chest to pull him free of his pants. "Take it."

"As if I need your permission," D chuckled his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick. That first taste brought back the thought that human flesh was highly addictive. As much as he loved sweets, he craved that salty warmth throughout the long day. D sucked hardly able to wait for it to touch the back of his throat. Leon clenched his fingers in the soft hair on top of D's head even as his hips rose to push himself further into D's mouth. Leon closed his eyes lost in the sensation of hot, wet suction. He could feel the scrape of D's nails on his thighs and on his hips. In the showers Ryo and Dee would laugh at him at work, but he did not care, he wore his scratches with pride.

It was so good, too good. Leon gasped when he could feel his body rising up to the brink. "Wait, baby, wait," Leon lifted D's face. D smiled, his lips deep red and glistening. Leon groaned sinking into those lips kissing D with a wildness that he did not even try to contain. D succumbed to the penetrating tongue then laughed as Leon sucked his tongue into his mouth. D relaxed allowing Leon his fun. "Lean over the couch," Leon whispered in D's ear then sucked the lobe into his mouth. D nodded waiting for Leon to move over. D braced his hands on the couch after he summoned a tube of lubrication. "Not yet," Leon sat it aside. D gasped the crumpled on a moan of absolute pleasure. Leon placed a kiss on each pale moon cheek of D's bottom before he used his hands to part them. "Spread your legs." D shifted on the soft brocade of the ancient couch.

Leon did not take the time to fix his pants, he let them fall to his knees as he bent over to taste the jewels laid bare before him. Leon licked the tender ridges of flesh tickling them with his tongue. D's opening seemed to twitch and pucker begging Leon for deeper touches. Leon backed off and leaned over D pressing himself against the warm bottom. D wriggled and backed against Leon. D opened his mouth to admit Leon's fingers. He sucked them as they rocked together. Leon's finger slide out of his mouth and Leon went back to exploring the much loved terrain of D's smooth body. D relaxed laying his head on the back of the couch. Leon pressed his finger inside up to the joint. "Leon..." D whimpered opening his body to his lover, his love, his everything. "Hai...Onegaishimasu." Leon smiled as D gave up his knowledge of the English language. Another finger pressed inside spreading apart. "Leon...Leon..." D moaned rocking himself back and forth sucking Leon's fingers deeper and deeper inside.

Leon sucked and licked and tasted everything that was D. It was sweet, it was hot, it was human and not, it was plant and not, it was wild like an animal begging to be ravished. Leon smiled when D was reduced to whimpers and stilted breathing his fingers clenched and unclenched as his body dissolved into shaking, his sweat sweet in Leon's mouth. "Almost there baby," Leon whispered kissing D's bottom again. D gasped as Leon added a third finger. "You take it so well."

"Take me Leon," D felt flushed and he knew his cheeks were red, both pairs of cheeks. The thought brought a deeper blush. "Do it now, please... Oh please..." None of it was in English, but Leon knew what he needed. Leon sat on the couch and pulled D on top of him. Leon gripped D's hips guiding him down. As he was impaled by the hard rod of hot flesh D sank into Leon with a sigh of rapture. Leon rubbed against every part of him that he needed him too. Leon found the spot of deepest pleasure and pressed against it.

Leon reached down until he found the core of D's manhood. He wrapped his long, strong fingers around Count D and stroked him. Their lips melded as if seared by fire and fused eternally, their tongues dueling. D could feel it build, his body was melting, he was giving in to the demands of Leon's passion. Count D cried out his pleasure as he poured his release into Leon's hand. D sat, spent with Leon buried to the hilt inside of him. D watched as Leon brought his hand to his lips and licked it clean with a smile on his face.

Leon used the powerful muscles in his legs to stand with D in his arms. Leon lay D on the couch and began to push and thrust into him. D tightened his legs around Leon's flanks raising himself to meet each powerful thrust. His body responded becoming hard again as Leon rode him on the crest of his orgasm D was not surprised to feel another building. Leon just did that to him. "Oh yes...O...Baby...D!" Leon tossed his head back then buried his face in D's shoulder as his body convulsed on an orgasm that shook him to his core. As he poured himself into D he could feel D contracting around him on waves of another. Leon lay to the side careful not to crush his love under his weight. Leon slid down on the couch until his face was pressed against D's stomach. D giggled a bit as Leon's tongue tickled over his stomach cleaning up his sweet release. "I love you so much."

"Ummmm," D pulled Leon's face up to his and pressed their lips together. "Aishiteru my Leon. How I love you as well." D sighed then looked up at the ceiling. "As much as I would love..." D purred trailing a nail down Leon's chin. "To stay here and appreciate that fact. The younger Orcot will be home soon and wanting a snack." D bent down and retrieved his clothes. He wrapped them around his body with a smile. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later." Leon sat with a smile as the robe was loosely held by the buttons at his side.

D began to walk away but Leon caught his hand and placed a kiss on the palm. "Most definitely." Leon licked the hand that still tasted of the salty, sweet of their love. "You can count on it... Count." D smirked then headed into the home of the shop humming a happy tune.

Break

Rain dropped into his seat in the math class with a smile on his face. Julie sat next to him, it was one of the three classes they shared this semester. Jeanne looked up with surprise when he walked into the room, beside her Jorge grinned always liking the way Rain looked, even in his dark, gothic ensemble he was still like a breath of fresh air. Rain pulled his homework from his backpack then looked up to see that the teacher was sitting at the desk in front of the room. He had black hair that seemed long. Rain could guess the length for it was pulled back into a ponytail in the back and Rain was facing him. Behind the glasses, Rain could not tell his eye color from so far away, but he had classic features with a strong chin. He could see why the girls all went crazy for him.

"Ah," The teacher looked up. "You must be Rain." Rain nodded with a smile. "I am Gilbert Hayes, I will be teaching you math. I understand that you should have all the home and classwork up to date."

"I do," Rain reached into his backpack for a folder.

"You can turn it in after class," Mr. Hayes smiled. "The class has a test today. Now the rules are simple, you may all help each other, but no books open, no notes, but you are allowed two sheets of scratch paper." Rain widened his eyes with a smile. "Since you have done the prerequisite work I do not need to make any exception for you."

"Of course not," Rain's smile was cordial. He replaced the folder inside his backpack and removed two pencils and his sharpener. Mr. Hayes handed out the tests while Rain sharpened his pencils. He was not surprised to see half of the class crowded around his desk. Looking around he saw that Casey was by the window with his head down and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. He chewed his lip, the eraser and his thumb each in turn before he scribbled, erased and tried again. Rain shook his head then went to work. It was not long before the questions started. Rain answered some, showed others how to do the problems and then went back to his own test.

"I see now," Mr. Hayes answered from a position near Rain's elbow. "At first I thought it was because you were a celebrity, but now I see it is because you are exceptional at math."

"I can count," Rain shrugged. Mr. Hayes scratched a few marks on Rain's paper.

"Solve that," Rain looked at the problem, blinked a few times then began to work it. Mr. Hayes stood for a while watching with both arms folded across his chest. Rain had barely sat his pencil down when Mr. Hayes took the paper with a frown. "Why the hell are you in my class?"

"Begging your pardon sir," Rain looked up. He had done it correctly he was sure of it.

"Down to the last decimal even," Mr. Hayes shook his head. "Come with me," Rain stood before the teacher could touch his arm. Mr. Hayes, having heard plenty of rumors in the teachers lounge, inclined his head and walked, to Rain's surprise, to the other side of the room. Casey looked up from his paper. Rain wondered at the distress on the young man's face. "Can you help him?" Rain glanced at Casey's paper then his eyes widened. Casey shook his head to protest, but Rain pulled a chair up. "Oh don't worry," Mr. Hayes patted Casey's shoulders. "We'll still meet after school." He smiled at Casey. Rain studied the test, thereby missing Casey looking away from Mr. Hayes back to his paper. "He has trouble communicating where he is struggling, so perhaps you could better aid him."

-What seems to be the problem?- Rain asked with his hands. Casey's eyes grew to three times their normal size, the gray eyes peering at him from behind the fall of chestnut colored hair.

-I can hear- Casey smiled his hands moving slow as if to gage Rain's ability. -But I can not speak.-

"Okay," Rain nodded using his hands as well as his voice. "I can help you if you tell me what you can not understand." As if he had opened a floodgate, Casey's hands were nearly a blur, but Rain caught every word. Mr. Hayes walked away as, quietly, the two boys finished the test. After the class ended and a few stragglers remained, Mr. Hayes called Rain to his desk. "Yes sir?" Rain waited with his backpack. He reached into a pocket for a package of apple chips.

"I just thought you would like to know that the problem I gave you earlier was college level." Mr. Hayes watched Rain eating. So it was true, the boy did spend most of his day eating. Mr. Hayes peered hard at Rain, but could not see past the baggy clothes to the physique underneath.

"Sometimes I like to look at Ryo and Dee's old books." Rain shrugged.

"Your parents?" Mr. Hayes waited a moment his mind going over the facts as he knew them pertaining to this young man. "I see. Did they teach you to speak with sign language?"

"Not actually," Rain looked up when Bikky walked to the door. Bikky was shoving his chemistry book in his backpack. "One of my trainers does not speak, and I remember a lot of the old language that my father spoke. Hand languages are really old in the country. Most people don't know that it was the natives who first used it."

"I see," Mr. Hayes smiled. "See you tomorrow." Rain waved then left with Bikky. Casey sat at his desk with his papers spread out before him. With Rain's help he had not only finished the test, but passed it as well.

Break

Ryo sat outside the high school. He checked his watch for the third time then looked over at Dee. "Just try to relax, if you don't they will start questioning as soon as they get in the car." Dee admonished seeing their boys leave the school. Bikky stopped talking with Erick to frown. He turned towards the car then paused and Ryo knew he was scenting him. Bikky frowned then stomped to the large family vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Bikky's demand was met with slow stares and bleary eyes. "Oh God," Bikky leaned against the family car half inside the window. "Ryo you smell like anxiety on a plate mixed with fear, regret and sadness."

"Bikky," In Ryo's voice was a pain that Rain could sense from his position on the other side of the car. Tears filled his eyes for the sorrow he could hear.

"We need to go home," Rain said before Ryo could say any more than his brother's name. "Let's go get Lyo and go home."

Ryo was nodding his head when Erick and Terry ran to the car. Peter was not far behind. "Sorry guys," Bikky said before they could request to come to dinner for the night. "We have issues..." Bikky said no more but opened the door. He slammed it shut with a sigh. Just when they had made it home, back to normalcy, this had to happen. Whatever it was. Bikky looked to the front seat of the car and saw that Dee's fingers were traveling the long ends of Ryo's hair where they fell onto his shoulder. Every now and then, they would creep under the hair to rub the base of Ryo's neck. Bikky knew that it was comfort. He was not looking forward to whatever had perturbed his family this time.

Break

Kagetsuya heard the baby crying and smiled. It had been a cheerful air in their beach home for the past few days. Coming home with Louba had been the happiest moment since they had left Eden and moved in together. Second only to the day he had brought Chihaya sexual pleasure for the first time. The crying ceased and Kagetsuya entered the nursery to see Chihaya holding the small, pink-wrapped bundle. He held a bottle to her little lips. "She's so sweet," Chihaya whispered. His heart swelled each time he held her. Kagetsuya sat on a stool at Chihaya's feet and watched as their small family settled into their new life together.

Break

Rain sat his journal on the couch after a moment. He had finished his homework first, as Ryo and Dee had insisted. In the car, even Lyo had sensed that something was not right. The little boy had sat silent in his booster seat for the entire ride home. Rain got up to go to the kitchen. Ryo replaced the roast in the oven and checked the bread he had sat out before they left for the day. Rain stood for a moment watching as Ryo went about the kitchen checking this, sniffing that, tasting those. "Ryo," Rain gasped when Ryo looked up and tears swam in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Rain's heart took up camp in his throat as he saw the pain etched on Ryo's face.

"Why don't we all sit down," Dee came behind Rain and placed a hand on the small shoulder. Bikky was already in the sitting room slouched with sketch pad in his hand. The brown leather felt nice on his fingers. He was glad Dee had gotten it for him. His charcoal stilled and he sat it down when Ryo, Dee and Rain came in. Lyo, laying on the floor with his coloring books, sat up at attention. "Today at work," Dee began after Ryo settled with Lyo crawling into his lap. At six, the little boy still sucked his thumb when agitated. At the moment Ryo was pushing his hand down from his mouth. "We were hit with a difficult case."

"A case?" Bikky looked at his parents. Dee looked so angry he could feed whoever had pissed him off to Torcha and Ryo seemed ready to cry.

"This will effect our entire family," Ryo spoke for the first time. "So we will tell you the whole truth in confidence that it will remain within this family." Rain sat with his hands in his lap fingering the end of his chain belt. Whatever this case was it was big. "There is a stalker plotting to kill Chef Gordon Ramsey from the show Hell's Kitchen."

"I've seen that at Julie's house," Rain said with a frown. "Her mom likes it for the recipes, but the guy is rude, mean and obnoxious."

"So I've been warned," Ryo looked away when he recalled Angel's horrified words from earlier.

"They want you to protect him," Bikky nodded. "It's a good call, you can cook better than anyone I know. So you will be working long days again?"

"I won't be home for a month," Ryo blurted the words out before he could pull them back. The silence that followed was disturbed only by the whipping of the curtains in an unseen wind. Bikky looked out and saw that the trees were not moving. "They are getting me on the show as a contestant, I will participate but also watch out for the chef. He can not know my true purpose."

"So you're just going to go?!" Rain frowned at Ryo his eye an emerald blaze of ire.

"You mean he gets to yell at you and spit food out and smash plates into the garbage, just so you can save his life!" Bikky ground out. "If he's that awful, let them get him."

"Bikky, as the son of a detective you should know better," Ryo admonished even though he could not fault the boy for his feelings. "Not to mention a squire and future knight of Arcadia."

"I know," Rain began when Bikky grew silent his face flushed and fuming. "That it is our duty to protect those that can not otherwise protect themselves, but... A whole month."

"Maybe sooner if I am eliminated," Ryo sniffed then got to his feet. "The bread," He vanished into the kitchen.

"He won't be eliminated," Bikky spat the words out. "You and I all know that Ryo's the best. If he does anything, he puts his all into it. And he's damned good."

"Bikky," Ryo emerged after setting the bread on a counter to cool. Bikky said nothing, but he leaned into the embrace. "Watch your mouth okay I need you to help out with Lyo an Dee. You and Rain can look after them right?"

Rain narrowed his eyes. In his lap, each finger clenched, one after another. He thought of Ryo cooking breakfast, sometimes dinner on rare occasions lunch. Rain recalled the many times Ryo had sat with him in the middle of the night. Talking to him, singing even. It was insane to think of how his life had changed because of Ryo. He had just done without him for two weeks, was he to be made to suffer a whole month without his human security blanket? Bikky watched as the curtains lifted high from the windows, the carpet rippled and hanging pictures on the wall began to rattle and bang. "Rain..." Bikky tried to get his attention.

"I'm fine." The statement was as far from the truth as anything Bikky, Ryo, Dee and Lyo had ever heard Rain say. Rain took a deep breath then stormed from the room. A blast of wind slammed his door for him. Ryo sat heavily on the couch is heart bleeding for his family and most of all for himself. How he would miss them. Ryo hurried back to the kitchen as Lyo began to weep in Bikky's lap. Dee entered the kitchen in time to wipe a few errant tears. "A whole month," Dee shook his head leaning Ryo into his body. Ryo sank into the warmth of Dee wishing that the criminal would make a move tomorrow so that he could arrest him.

Break

Robert pulled up to the large house with his hand held camera ready to start the video of Ryo for his audition. The family was still going around setting the table and talking in quiet voices. Though the winds had died, Rain had yet to come out of his room. He heard the knock on the door and took a small taste of the wind. It was the same taste that Ryo had carried in with him. It was the same man that had come up with this harebrained scheme, it had to be. Rain rolled over with his pillow over his head. He tensed at the soft knock on his door. "Leave me alone Bikky." Rain said with just a sniff of the air to tell him who had come upstairs.

"I did your chore," Bikky opened the door and stood with his arms folded. "Table's all set. Are you coming down to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Rain's muffled reply was met with silence.

After a moment Bikky shook his head and called downstairs. "Ryo! Dee! Help!"

Robert stood in the doorway amazed at how fast Ryo and Dee leaped into action crashing up the stairs going two, sometimes three at a time. "Bikky!"

"Bikky! Rain!" Dee halted when he saw Bikky standing there with his arms crossed and smirking. "What?"

"I think Hell just froze over," Bikky chuckled. "Rain said he's not hungry."

"Shut up Bikky," Rain's voice almost carried to a normal human ear from underneath his pillow.

"Ah, ostrich," Ryo smiled softly at his family. With hand gestures he sent Dee and Bikky from the room. Ryo walked over and gaged his son's form then went and sat right on his bottom. "Nice and comfy, a little bony but I can handle it."

"Hey," Rain emerged with a small laugh when Ryo bounced on him. "Get off," Rain half heartedly pushed away then lay back down leaving Ryo where he was. "Do you have to go?"

"Do you want Chef Ramsey's blood on my hands?" Ryo asked instead of answering.

"But you won't kill him," Rain protested looking at Ryo again through his cloud of mussed hair.

"No," Ryo gentled his voice. "But if something happens to him, and I could have stopped it, I will feel like I may as well have killed him myself."

"And if you don't go because of me, it will be on my hands too," Rain heaved a sigh. He thought about, really thought about it. Ryo had tried real hard to keep blood from his hands. Had killed a man already dying so that Rain would not have killed him. Ryo waited patient while Rain mulled over their options. And Ryo was good, he was the best there was in Rain's book. If this guy had come to them, he had come for the best. It would ruin Ryo and Dee's reputation I they let him down. Rain's eyes went back to their narrowed opinion then he turned his head to see that, although Ryo sat on him, he looked as if he were in as much pain, if not more than Rain was. Rain sighed; "I bet you'll win. You're too good not to."

"Glad for the vote of confidence," Ryo smiled feeling his heart swell at the thought of his strong, beautiful boy. "But I would believe it more if you came down and had dinner."

"I am hungry," Rain laughed when Ryo stood up. "Now that I have been flattened that is. But your butt is not bony, no wonder Dee loves it so much." Rain dashed out of the room dodging his own pillow that Ryo threw at him. Downstairs he saw Robert being invited to join them for dinner. "You'll taste why Ryo's the best." Rain sat at the table just as Ryo brought the roast out decorated with hand peeled and sliced potatoes with carrots and broccoli around it. "The vegetables are going to taste just like the meat. And the bread is so flaky and moist." Rain licked his lips.

"Thought you weren't hungry," Bikky tossed a napkin at his brother.

"Shut up Bikky," Rain shook his head. "Bill called earlier," Rain said after Ryo had sat Lyo in his booster seat. "He says that the next time he comes he is going to spike my hair."

"Then you'll finally be taller than he is," Bikky said pouring Rain his tea while Rain chopped up Lyo's meat. Ryo served up the bread as Dee handed Robert a plate. Robert sat among the family as they talked and laughed throughout the meal. He could see that he had made a good decision in coming here. The video would be great. Ramsey would be able to pick him with no problem. Perhaps a little prodding on his part, but no problem at all.

Break

'You're so proud of your kitchen. All over the world you are called the best chef. Pretty soon...you'll be the most horrifying sight anyone has ever seen.' Chef Ramsey shut the greeting card with a sigh. He put it down on his desk with shaking hands. He picked up his coffee then had a deep sip. This wanker was not chasing him away. The show would go on. It had to. He was not afraid of some fool who could not cook. No matter who it was, or, Ramsey tossed the letter into the pile with the others, what they sent.

To Be Continued.


	23. Cmfort Zone

**Honey Glayzed 23**

**Comfort Zone**

Aoi walked at her Papa's side watching as he watered the plants and fed the animals. Each one had a special word or touch along with a smile. "Papa happy," Aoi raised her arms as the last creature was fed. D was only too pleased to pick the small girl up into his arms. "You smile more when we are home. When Daddy comes home a lot."

"I do appreciate it when our family is together," Count D nuzzled her little cheek.

"Me too Papa,"Aoi played with the ends of his hair. "When I am taller can I help you with the shop?"

"Of course you can," Count D walked down the hall. "This is the room where the cats live," He began to explain the intricacies of their fabulous home to his little girl. In a quiet voice. Count D wiled away the afternoon with laughter and love. He went to find Kurayami crawling on the floor with T-Chan. Seeing the large, man-eating beast playing so gently with his son brought a whimsical smile to Count D's face. Count D sat back on the floor with his babies and his animals feeling hope. He would bear another child, he was sure of it. Would it be soon? No, he could feel his body was not yet healed. The damage had been great and deep within. Not only to his body. His heart and spirit had to mend as well. When the time was right there would be more for him, for Leon. But for now, he was content.

**Break**

George looked at the high king of Arcadia with a sigh. So, George thought looking over at the pale young man that sat so close to Alera as to be nearly in her lap. The King of these lands had decided to place his hand into his life yet again. At least in this he was not endangering Jhaymes' life. But perhaps he was. The more George thought about it, the more he recalled that Dae had issued a hunt for all Kami, or whatever his country called him. The first born race had prices on their heads in the demon realms. Jhaymes would have to protect this child if he agreed to the king's suggestion and allowed him to move in with them. It was not like they did not have enough room. And Nari would aid in caring for him. Ponchi sat on top of George's head her elaborate wings fanning a sweet breeze near him.

George looked into the wide, light blue eyes of the young man and sighed. He seemed lost his lips tight together as if to keep them from trembling. Where he gripped Alera's sleeve the knuckles were white. He sat with a slight tremor in his entire body. In that moment George's heart melted at the poor orphan whose father's last wish was that he be well cared for. George smiled gently at the young man. "Hello there."

"Hello?" Sofu W's eyes went to Alera. At her nod his smile was beautiful transforming his face into the countenance of an angel. "Leri tell English." He nodded again.

"I even gave him a human name," Alera passed her hand over the soft ash blond hair. "I call him Wallerain, It means strength and goodness in his native tongue." Alera gentled her smile. "I call him Walli."

"Where is he from?" George asked looking at his sister-in-law.

"It was in the land of Poland where he was born." Zarro said for Alera was busy pulling the thick locks of hair into a ponytail at Walli's nape. "We think he should observe the humans as it was his father's wish that he learn their ways and preserve their family as the D clan has." Zarro thought of his long time friend Soofu W. He was a great creature, full of laughter and good cheer. Always with a kind word, or deed. Zarro would do all he could to ensure that his wishes for his family were assured. "I am assigning you to Earth, LA to be exact, for a while."

"So that he can be treated as a young man, while observing and learning. Of course he will be a page. There are plenty of knights and squires to work with him." Alera could not still the tremors of her own voice. In such a short time she had grown quite fond of the little one clinging to her.

"How old are you?" Jhaymes asked Walli. The small young man looked at Alera. "I can see he will need more help with English."

"I can help him," George smiled he could see that the young man needed more than English lessons. He had a timidness that was unhealthy.

"Walli was born forty-eight human years ago," Zarro said after a moment. "He can be registered as thirteen for all he looks to be that age."

"I would say eleven," George gave an indulgent smile.

"He's a fast learner," Alera stood to her feet finding the small hand attached to her tunic. "Come now little one, I spoke to you about my brother."

"Same here," Walli patted his chest where his heart was. "Pretty..." He pointed at George. "Inside shiny like jewels." Walli gazed into his empty hand until fire opals appeared that he offered to George.

"Oh, thank you," George took the offering. "He makes jewels?" He whispered to Jhaymes.

"I would say so,"Jhaymes smiled at him.

Zarro watched as the young creature of the first generation inched closer to Jhaymes and George. "He has been given human physiology. Nestoir has instructed him in proper usage of a toilet." Walli turned a deep shade of red at the mention of the word he had recently come to know. "I am sure you will treat him well," Zarro said taking his leave. He had done what he could. Perhaps now, Soofu W would rest in peace. A tear fell down the smooth cheek of the king moments before his form was covered in great white fur. The magnificent beast strode on until he reached his wife's garden. There he lay his large head into Celeste's lap. Celeste sat, there was nothing to say. She pulled a wire brush to begin grooming. Sitting back, she enjoyed the deep rumble of the king of Arcadia's purr.

**Break**

Lord D rested a slender hand on the heaping mound of his tummy. While it was markedly smaller than the last time he carried children it was still rather large on his slight frame. His father had assured him that it was only one child inside of him. He felt a tremor where his hand rested and a smile came over his face. JJ found him thus. He waited in the entrance to the large garden just watching the smile on Lord D's face. At the small feet on a blanket, Kibo and Shinrai were napping. "He knows you're there," Lord D said of the child seeming to wiggle more inside of him.

"Hi beautiful," JJ placed a kiss on Lord D's lips. His hand traveled down until he could place it over Lord D's. "Is he extra active today?"

"Like a little gymnast," Lord D moved his hand until JJ rested fully on his tummy. "His feet are here, right under my ribs," JJ felt the same awe every time he touched the child inside of his lover. Lord D moved JJ's hand to the side. "Here is his elbow and down here,"JJ allowed Lord D to move his hand down under his navel. "Is his head. Father says soon now."

"Are you afraid?" JJ inched in closer to Lord D on the lounge chair until it shifted to accommodate their combined size and weight.

Lord D lay his on JJ's chest. "A bit," Lord D smiled at the feel of the hand that traveled through his hair loosening the braid until his hair fell in a wild silken wave down his back. "I think the closer it gets the more it will begin to terrify me."

"You are the bravest person I have ever met." JJ kissed Lord D's forehead. "And I love you."

"Oh Jemi-Chan..." Lord D looked up to accept the kiss. "My heart was a dead thing until you found it."

"Nothing in you could ever be dead," JJ's heart spoke the words aloud to Lord D who read them as if JJ had shouted them. "You are light and life. Not to sound like a cheesy child's song, but you are my sunshine." Lord D felt tears leaving his eyes but he did not attempt to brush them away. He lay there content until the door opened as if on a gust of a wild wind. He and JJ sat up. Lord D went to console his children where they whimpered in the early stages of waking. "Agent Miaka?"JJ began to ask what she wanted.

"I've got a lead on Dae's new body," She said without preamble. "And I think I know what he may be up to. Why he wants the first generation dead." Lord D felt his world shake as JJ stood to his feet.

"I have to go precious," JJ whispered.

"I know," Lord D nodded. "Please come back to me."

"I will." JJ said as he left the garden hoping that he could keep his record of never lying to his beautiful love.

**Break**

Mr. Howards smirked. Rain sat at his desk staring at his returned assignment with a look of amazement. Mr. Howards had been shocked not only at the level of Rain's historical knowledge and accuracy but also his skill at reporting what he knew. Regardless a C- graced the top of his paper when in all honesty he could have handed out a A++. Bikky looked up from his D with a frown on his face. In unison both boys hands rose. "Yes Rain?"

"Excuse me sir." Rain forced a smile to greet their cantankerous teacher. "Would you explain to me where I erred on this assignment?"

"See me after class," Mr. Howards sneered his words. "You too Bikky, I will call your parents on my lunch break."

"Our parents!?" Bikky got to his feet.

"You will either take your seat," Mr. Howards words were clipped. "Or you can report to the principals office...Now." Bikky sat in his chair silently fuming. Mr. Howards was not the only one that would be calling his parents, Bikky was sure of that. Casey, sitting by the window, lowered his head. He had been hoping to ask Rain to tutor him after class. Now he would have to stay behind with Mr. Hayes.

**Break**

Ryo sat at his desk with his fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee. The aromatic brew was spiced with hazelnut and cinnamon for an extra kick. Dee brought him the treat just as they began to go over the day of case work. "Baby, Bikky called." Dee sat next to Ryo with his own cup. "Some jerk teacher is giving he and Rain crap."

"Would that teacher be Mr. Howards with an s?" Ryo indicated where his cell phone set out on the desk from recent use. "He called asking us to come to the school today for a parent teacher conference.

"Ah..." Dee nodded his head. "So Bikky was right, the guy has it out for them."

"It did seem odd, them being back for less than a week and all." Ryo sipped his coffee. "Kind of makes you think he has something personal against them."

"Maybe we arrested his brother or something," Dee thought looking through their files.

**Break**

Count D entered the garden at the consulate with a smile on his face for his father. Lord D brightened trying to get to his feet from where he had reclined on the ground. The tree he was resting against attempted to aid the gentle creature but failed miserably. "Just sit father, I will come to you." Count D laughed a bit. "Mind if I say just how adorable you are?" Count D leaned into his father to place a kiss on his cheek. Lord D turned a slight shade of pink.

"I am rather round," Lord D leaned back against his perch with a chuckle. Count D lay his son on the blanket with his father then sat so that Aoi could greet her grandfather.

"Uncle," Aoi placed her small hands on Lord D's tummy with a big smile on her face. "Come and play."

"Oh...!" Lord D moved her hand away when his son bounced inside of him as if attempting to do as his niece had asked. "It is not quite time yet Aoi-Chan." Aoi leaned her head over to the side giving Lord D a solemn look. Saying nothing else, she ran off to play with the unicorn children scampering in the grass with Kibo and Shinrai.

"I am so afraid Chi Chi," Count D gazed after his daughter. "So very afraid."

Looking at Aoi, Lord D nodded his head. "You should be." Lord D stretched with his hand on the small of his back. "I do not mean to alarm you." Lord D winced as the child inside of his body seemed to be changing position. Before Count D could inquire after his condition Lord D shook his head. "But you must be very careful to treat her as a normal child. Until she reaches her majority, and even after, you are still her papa. You carried and love her. It is only with that respect for you and Leon that she will have respect for all of our kind that she will be, not in charge of, but in care of. The Kami sovereign is not just a queen over us, she is our protector. The power she wields is not to control, but to ensure our survival."

"Chi Chi Ue," Count D clasped his hands together. "I am most grateful for your wisdom." Count D bowed before his father. Lord D inclined his head. Count D sat back with his tea content to simply watch his father. He found it hard to fathom that he had despised his father. Thinking back Count D recalled the one and only time his father had ever struck him. Seeing it now in his memory he saw the pain etched on his father's face each time he had harmed his son. Was his mistrust of the human race so deep that he had gone through so much pain simply to avoid watching his son hurt at their hands? JJ must be a truly exemplary man to earn Lord D's love.

"Yes?" Lord D asked of his son.

"What..." Count D asked.

"You're staring at me," Lord D laughed.

"How pleasant," Lord and Count D both looked up at George as he entered their garden. "Mind if we join you?"

Lord D looked over at Sofu W with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello," Lord D opened his hand indicating the blanket made largely of flower petals and silk. "It is very nice to see you again Sofu W and Georgie, it is always nice to see you."

George smiled at Lord D. "You seem to get rounder and rounder every time I see you." Lord D laughed unable to discount the statement. He was rather round. "I do not know if King Zarro has announced it yet to the masses, but Walli here will be living with Jhaymes and I. Overnight we became parents."

"True?" Count D laughed. "But that is usually the way it happens," Count D shook his head. "One day pregnant, the next there is a baby. Only in this case the child is older."

George nodded. "I was thinking of visiting Ryo and Dee. Jhaymes found a nice house for us to stay in that is only a few blocks away."

"Now might not be the best time," Count D shook his head. "Leon was telling me of a very difficult case that they are working on."

Wallerain looked among the adults not understanding much of what was said. His eyes went to Lord D who leaned back against the tree continuing to shift from one side to the other. Lord D rubbed his back which pained him, then his side. The flowers perfume became too sweet seeming to cloud his head. "Chi Chi Ue, are you well?" Count D was at his father's side. "You should be in bed."

"I am afraid that you are right," Lord D tried to stand with Count D's aid but failed. "Oh my," Lord D looked up at his son.

"Does my brother come?" Count D asked kneeling at his father's side to press a hand to his stomach.

"At this moment," Lord D shook his head.

George got to his feet. In a decisive move, he scooped the ailing Kami into his arms. "You weigh almost nothing," George laughed. "Now hold on." Lord D nodded laying his head on George's shoulder. "Walli, come along now. D go ahead and prepare his bed." Count D looked back with a sigh as he had already began to do as suggested. Count D caught the eye of the oldest unicorn on the field a young doe with glass bright blue eyes. With a nod of her sparkling white head she agreed to care for the Kami children in the garden. As they left the garden Aoi stood with her orb in her hands watching a show of glittering lights deep within. She smiled brightly then went to play with her uncles.

**Break**

JJ read the missive several times shaking his head. He had left it on the table almost afraid to touch it so ancient was the script. Miaka leaned over his shoulder reading as well. "The blood of the first generation," Miaka's voice was low, almost as if she were afraid to speak aloud that which was so damning upon the page. "Grants life to he who has none."

"The blood of the first generation," JJ thought of his sweet, smiling Lord D at home even now probably rubbing his mounding tummy. "Gives life to light and death to darkness."

"What is Dae if not darkness incarnate?" Miaka asked the question not needing or expecting an answer. "So this is a preemptive strike. Kill all of the light, and reign in the darkness."

"How many more of the first generation are unaccounted for?" JJ thought hard about the task set before them.

"Three," Miaka said looking away from the paper. "Including my grandfather."

**Break**

The smell of the deceased permeated the air around the cage Faith was locked in. She could tell that her partner was dead from the way he lay behind her. Even though she was chained facing the door, she could not hear him breathing behind her. Clink... The sound came from the down the hall. They had dragged off everyone else in her unit. They were saving her from last because the demon beast could smell the purple flower on her. The purple flower, Faith had discovered, was the scent of High Princess Andromache. Was her love that palpable? Faith smiled even as the motion pained her split lip. She was glad to have it.

"Don't be afraid..." Faith gasped at the voice behind her. "I will protect you."

"But," Faith tried to turn around but the pain in her side was too much. "You died."

"A family trait," Mykial, her partner for this venture, said with a hint of chagrin in his tone. "Once our human bodies die, the blood taint is awakened."

"So you're alright," Faith's relief swept through her body in a wave.

"For now," Mykial shifted on the floor until he could crawl beside Faith. "But as a fledgling, if I don't eat within the next 24 hours, I will die. For good this time... Painfully."

"You won't have to worry about that," Faith gagged wishing she could bring her hand up to cover her nose from the noxious scent of the demon that stood at the gates of their dungeon cell. "We shall behead you very shortly." The loud jangle of the keys grated as he unlocked the cell. "Oh?"

Faith spit at his feet before jumping to her own. "You don't need to touch me." With her head held high she stepped from the cell. Behind her Mykial swelled with pride for the ability to work with such a grand slayer as walked before him. As she walked down the hall Faith thought of all she had been through, all she had survived. Her only regret was not being able to see Andy and Nestoir one more time. Even though they had been captured, they had rescued Sofu M and his daughter. Even as the demons had chased them Faith knew that they had gotten to safety.

The low rumble of hundreds of excited daemons greeted them the closer they got to decrepit ball room where their execution was to take place. The stomping of heavy, metal-shod feet along with weapons and scales caused a cacophony to swell the closer they got. Faith knew these tactics. It was meant to have the condemned terrified by the time they made it. Such would never be said of her. With her spine strait, despite the wound in her side and the limp from her sprained ankle she held her head high and walked into the room amidst the thunderous roars of the crowd. "Slayer..." Faith turned to meet the eyes of the horned monstrosity at the head of the cavalcade of beasts. "You dared much to come here at the behest of he who slays our kind."

"If you mean Vlad Dracul," Faith laughed. "He thinks its fun, so do I."

"Not so fun when your head rolls in the gutter." The daemon paused to laugh at his own joke encouraging the crowd to do the same. "Perhaps I will send it back to him with the rest of your body." The daemon turned to his second in command. "Make her to kneel."

"Do not touch me," Faith spat the words at him then got to her knees. This is what it meant to be Arcadian. To give one's life in duty to the King. To give one's life in protection of the weak. Faith would never be more glad to have served such a kingdom. The ax of the executioner was brought high above her head. Mykial began to struggle. Three behemoths were needed to take him to the ground and hold him there. Even then it was a tough battle for he would not give up, he couldn't. There was no way he would able to tell his Uncle that his partner had lost her head to such a monster as wielded the ax. One of Mykial's attackers fell away with his arm bleeding where Mykial had attempted to bite it from his body. Mykial spit the blood from his mouth and surged to his feet growling and hissing. Four daemons latched on to him this time one with a knee in his chest pressing down. Mykial heard and felt his ribs cracking under the weight.

"And she will still die," The Ax swung. Mykial cringed with his eyes shut and was thus surprised by the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked up at the scent of the wild flower that was High Princess Andromache. Her sword shone silver in the dim, flickering light of the torches. Andy swung the blade wide using all of her strength to force the heavy ax away from her friend. With a spin she turned with the weapon taking the beast's head. Faith, for the first time since her capture, felt tears leaving her eyes as she looked up at the sparkling metal of Andy's armor. The skirt of the ensemble clinked together. Mykial gasped as a blur of blue wind knocked all of the monster off of him. The blur solidified into Prince Angel his staff beating the beasts into submission. Coming from the sky, the thunder of hooves could be heard as the two high princes bore down on the daemon's gathered with their army not far behind.

The silence that followed was punctuated by the sound of the metallic scales hitting the old, cracked marble floor. "Are you okay?" Andy sheathed her sword as the army landed around them hemming the daemons in place. "Soofu D is here. He is acting as our field doctor." Andy pulled Faith to her feet supporting her weight being careful of her injuries.

High Prince Daphnus looked over the crowd and did something rare for him. He said only three words. "Kill them all."

**Break**

Ryo stared at the envelope and swallowed with some difficulty. "Baby?" Dee was at his side with an arm around his waist. "May as well open it up." Ryo nodded then slide his finger under the sealed edge. He pulled it out then sighed. "Seems like Robert did his job. You got in."

"Yeah," Ryo nodded his head. "Looks like it." Ryo straitened his spine. "Come on, we have to get to the boys school. We knew this would happen." Ryo nodded again. "We knew it." Ryo sat in the car pensive the entire drive to the high school. The principal greeted them with a grimace. "Hello," Ryo inclined his head. "It is nice to see you again."

"It is always a pleasure to see you Mr. MacLean," The Principal nodded his head. "Mr. Howards is in his class room waiting." The Principal walked ahead of Ryo and Dee. "Mr. Laytner, truly I do not understand the problem. I read both boys paper, but Mr. Howards insists that he speak with both of you."

"It is alright, really," Ryo put on his best smile. "I was hoping that I would have a chance to talk with the boys new teachers. Is Mr. Hayes here as well?

"He stays after with some students that have trouble and tutors them one on one." The Principal smiled. He felt he had hired two very good teachers. "In fact Mr. Hayes speaks very highly of Rain's mathematic skills."

"Yes, he sent a note home," Ryo nodded just as they reached the classroom on the second floor. "This is Mr. Howards history class, Math is upstairs on the third floor. I think Mr. Hayes is tutoring now, I will use the intercom to let him know you are coming." The principal paused when he saw Rain and Bikky coming up the stairs. "Ah, boys, hello. Your dads are here."

"Thanks," Bikky nodded with a chuckle for him having spoken the obvious. Rain pushed the door open glaring at Mr. Howards.

"You're still ugly,"Mr. Howards greeted the family. Bikky puffed up prepared to yell until he heard Dee laughing.

"Sidney...You old son of a..."Dee caught himself in time before he swore in front of the children. Bikky rolled his eyes folding his arms over his manly chest. "This is just the kind of prank you used to pull when were in the orphanage together. Half of my trouble with the Penguin was you getting caught!" Dee embraced his friend with a lot of back pounding. Ryo cleared his throat placing a hand on Rain's shoulder as the young man silently fumed. "Oh," Dee shook his head his cheeks tinting. Ryo saw the boyish joy in his eyes seeing the adorable young man he used to be in the handsome man he now was. At the long gaze, Dee winked at Ryo blowing a slight kiss he turned to Mr. Howards. "Sidney Howards, this is my family, well we are missing two kids, but I think you know Bikky and Rain, and this hottie," Dee pulled Ryo to him by his waist. "Is my love, Ryo." Ryo turned a deep shade of Maroon when Dee had called him 'hottie' reached out a hand to shake.

"So you're Ryo," Mr. Howards laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"The same," Ryo was polite then he looked pointedly at Dee.

"Right," Dee laughed. "The boys, their work."

Laughing, Mr. Howards walked behind his desk to pull out his records book. He turned it around and Rain leaned over the desk his hair falling forward. Bikky gasped when he saw that both he and Rain had grade A's on the paper despite their poor marks. "Sorry to use your kids to get your attention, but I am in town to stay now, and did not want to just show up on your doorstep."

"In town now?" Dee said Ryo moved off with his boys giving Dee time alone with his friend.

"Yeah, my wife's mother is ill. We are set to inherit the house." Mr. Howards nodded. "Sad really, I actually liked the old woman. I called and got a transfer to this high school and oh my, your children are in my class. It was a classic opportunity that I could not pass up."

"I see your point," Dee said then grew serious. "But never use my kids to get my attention." Mr. Howards stopped laughing at the chilled tone of Dee's voice.

"Bad memories," Ryo explained with a hand in Dee's.

Mr. Howards nodded. "Sorry about that. But hey, he is hot. I can't believe you're still doing men."

"Not men," Dee shook his head. "A man." Dee held up his hand showing the wedding band. "Look, we have to get Lyo from school soon. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight."

"You're cooking?" Mr. Howards grimaced.

"No," Ryo shook his head with a look of horror. "I am."

"Hey!"Dee laughed swatting Ryo's backside as they left the classroom still with a big smile on his face. "See you later." Mr. Howards waved at Bikky and Rain showing them the prankster inside he adult. Bikky could not help but smile at him, the dragon in his blood at rest for the moment. Bikky and Ryo sneezed as they left the class, thinking nothing of it, he went with his family to visit Mr. Hayes.

As they reached the top landing Casey came running down the stairs clutching his backpack. "Hey," Rain said with a laugh using his hands. "It's not that bad is it?" Casey shook his head his entire body trembling. "Look," Rain continued to speak with his hands. "Come over sometime, I can help you with your math, okay." Casey seemed near tears as he nodded rushing off before Rain could even introduce him to his parents.

Ryo walked into the math room and paused as he could scent that the man behind the desk was sexually aroused. Ryo blushed to find his eyes on him. As the family walked forward Mr. Hayes did not take his eyes from Ryo. "Hello Mr. Hayes," Bikky stood in front of Ryo. "These are my dads." Ryo reached to shake the teacher's hand only to have his hand go into Rain's back for the teen had stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Dee laughed shaking his head. The last time he had been overly protective of Ryo had ended with him out of the bedroom for a few days. This time he did not have to do a thing.

**Break**

Faith gasped as Sofu D pressed his hands to her wounds. "Please relax child and let me work." Sofu eased into a trance yet maintained his ability to speak to those around him. Such was the skill and power of the first generation. Sofu aligned the ribs knitting the flesh around them. Faith held still when his hands traveled under her breasts then around to the hole in her side.

Vlad Dracul, staring at the Kami physician work, sighed his heavy brows drawing down over his crystal clear, deep green eyes. "Why...Why do you look so sad?" Faith forced a smile through the pained grimace. "I'm okay, with this guy working on me. I'll be five by five in no time."

"I know it to be truth," Vlad Dracul leaned down so that he could look into Faith's deep brown eyes. "Another truth I know," Vlad Dracul looked at Sofu D's hands where they pressed into the wound halting the flow of blood that leaked out. " Is that nothing so pure should ever be covered in blood." Seeing that the wound was sealed Vlad Dracul lifted Sofu D's hand. Faith grimaced as he licked the delicate appendage clean. Sofu D held still for his old friend the cold stone of the castle floors bothering him as Andy hovered about fluffing pillows and weeping over Mykial, now deceased.

"I'm alright Your Highness," Mykial laughed as she sobbed. "This is nothing that was not foreseen. Such is the way of our family you know." Mykial wiped the high princesses tears. "Think of it this way," Mykial tried to add a bit of levity to the situation. "Soofu M was brought to safety and you were reunited with your friend the Slayer."

"Oh... Mykial," Andy held him close even though he had drank a glass of human blood, he was still chilled to the touch. "I am so sorry."

Sofu D wanted to laugh but gasped instead as his soul was seared with a vision. "I..." He got to his feet. "I have to go to my son...Now!"

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes**; I am sure that my fans have figured it out by now. You are all really smart. I hope you will forgive me and realize that I have been doing my best to take my meds on time and eat, but the truth is, I have been ill again. I have had quite an exciting month with concerts and conferences and working. Trips to Chicago and seeing my favorite band perform. I think perhaps I have not rested enough and fell to what seems to be either viral or bacterial. I will visit an MD to find out for sure. I have a wracking cough (Hurts my chest when I do it). I have a slight fever, chills and body ache's. I told The French One to stay away from me for a while. Oh and Serina Skylar just had her first baby, Congrats my friend, all my love.


	24. Chaos Incarnate

Honey Glayzed 24

Chaos Incarnate

Sidney held his wife's hand as they approached the large house sitting back from the street. He saw the large chain on the porch and wondered how large the dog was that would need such a heavy metal chain. He rang the doorbell then heard the thunderous sound of a young man running to the door. Their son Joshua had begged to come along, but Sidney felt bad springing an extra mouth on Ryo and Dee with no warning. Felicia, Sidney's wife, inhaled a gasp to see the door swing wide. Rain stood there smiling "Hello Mr. Howards with an s." Sidney reached to shake Rain's hand only to have the boy back away. "Watch out for my brother's bird, it's not house broken yet."

"I won't tell you his name," Lyo laughed as a large black bird flew overhead.

"Slyphe!" Rain abandoned the door to chase the cat that chased the bird.

"Hi...Whoa!" Dee stepped aside after a moment of shaking Sidney's hand. "Watch it, that cat is … Rain. Get Slyphe under control." Dee laughed watching his son crash after the large cat. "Those two have to get along," Dee said catching Ryo around the waist. Ryo, dressed in his apron over the clothes he had worn earlier. "You smell like dessert. Come meet Sidney's wife..."

"Felicia," Sidney supplied the name.

"Felicia," Dee grinned laughing as Ryo tried to get away from him.

"Nice to meet you," Ryo kissed the back of her hand. "Welcome to our madhouse..." Ryo ducked as Cujo ran by chasing a bouncing basketball. "Bikky," Ryo leaned against the wall with a smile on his face. He would miss this. Dee turned Ryo into his arms when tears gathered. "How can I smell like dessert, when I'm cooking dinner?"

"You always smell like dessert," Dee placed a light kiss on his lips.

With a red face, Ryo stepped away from Dee. "Come on in. Once Rain lasso's his feline, he'll set the table." Rain laughed getting to his feet with Slyphe in his arms. Slyphe's hind paws dangled dragging along the floor.

"What kind of cat is that?" Sidney asked. "I've seen it with him on television, but I never knew what kind it was."

"Slyphe is a lynx," Rain called over his shoulder from the kitchen. He Placed Slyphe in the backyard before he shut the door and washed his hands. "She is from Arcadia," Rain explained grabbing the heavy plates from the cabinet. He went about the task of setting the table looking down he had a moment of recalling the first time he had set the table. Dee had told him he could not do it if he continued to stare at his toes. Rain looked up with a great smile on his face. If he were honest he would admit that Mr. Howards had a pretty wife. Her dark blond hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves with dark blue eyes. She had the traditional California tan that made her seem golden all over.

"I'm telling Julie," Ryo bumped his hips into Rain. "You're staring at another man's wife."

"I was just looking at her," Rain protested. "Not like Mr. Hayes was looking at you." Ryo tapped Rain's nose then went to serve up the dinner. "I hope you guys are hungry, Ryo made Miso Yakitory chicken for an appetizer but the Duck is in the oven, he has been honey and orange glazing all afternoon." Rain licked his lips. He had watched Ryo making the feast. But why did you make three of them? We won't eat that much."

"It's not all for tonight. From now on until I leave, I will make triple portions of meals," Ryo hurried to cover the dishes with saran wrap to seal in the flavor before he put them in large freezer bags. "That way, you don't have to bother Count D and eat out too much while I'm gone." Dee squeezed Ryo's hip then went to sit with his friends while dinner was finished. Sidney wanted to ask, but felt out of place with the family's private pain he could sense in each of them. Sidney was shocked to see Alicia come down the stairs carrying the youngest dragon princess in her arms. "And here is our little peach," Dee took the baby placing kisses on her head. Angie cooed at him her eyes with a slight cat like glint. Dee handed the child to Ryo before Felicia could see. Ryo looked down and saw the deep dark orbs back to normal.

"She's just playing with you," Alicia shook her head. "Ummm, Ryo," Alicia kissed his cheek. "I'm hungry."

"Mama," Lyo ran over with his homework. "Look what Rain helped me do." Sidney and Felicia sat with the family promising to bring their son next time.

Break

Lord D sat up in bed gripping his side as the first strong wave of his contractions hit him. From his seat in a chair beside the bed Count D rushed to his father's side. "Chi Chi," Count D held his father's hand allowing the delicate creature to squeeze.

"He comes," Lord D wept. "Oh child, my baby," Lord D gasped. George, who had stayed with the ailing Kami rushed to his side. "I have tried calling father."

"Is he coming?" Count D asked his eyes wide looking upon the tears that fell down Lord D's cheeks. Lord D shook his head. "Why?!"

"He is in the Carpathians, demons, they can't..." Lord D cried out falling back on the bed. "Open a door..." Lord D relayed the message.

"We'll have to deliver it without him," George reached for his phone.

"I can not assist," Count D backed away shaking his head eyes wide with terror. "I would never dishonor my father that way."

"It would dishonor him to deliver his child?" George stared between all the creatures in the room with him.

"Never without covering," Walli said he shook his head as well. Count D was torn for his father. Never would he shame his father by gazing upon him without clothing, but he could not bear to think of him in pain without a Kami strong enough to ease him. Tears exploded from his eyes as his body was wracked with sobs. He did not have parental constraints placed upon him, but he could not do this. Not to his father, he would not shame him this way.

"If you can aid him through the pain of delivery," George said his voice calm despite the incredulity of Count D backing away. "I think you had better. I know Kami births are difficult and I can't do this alone. Even should the proper physician get here, they will need a Kami capable of helping his pain. Do you want him to die?!" George gripped Count D"s arms as he tried to leave the room. Lord D cried out loudly as his body was filled with ripping pressure deep within.

"I absolve you," Lord D said when he could speak again. "Help me... Plea..." Before the plea could leave his mouth Count D was at his side. Count D embraced his father holding him tight.

"Chi Chi," Count D kissed his forehead. "Breathe in..." Count D mimicked the proper birth breathing. Lord D followed his son. "That's right, we can do this, in and out. Hold my hand." Lord D squeezed his son's hand as a contraction rocked through his body. "Okay, now...um... I'm not a doctor. You are. What do I do?"

Lord D offered an indulged smile to his son through his pain fogged gaze. "Uncover and..." Lord D panted. "Secure."

"Okay," Count D moved down to his father's legs. "Walli, get me..." Walli looked up his eyes wide.

"Top drawer," Lord D supplied the location of the strips of soft cloth needed to secure his manhood and expose his birth canal. Walli ran to do his bidding. "Now go and search out Queen Victoria. She can help with the birth. Father...Is...trying to get here... Ah!" Lord D closed his eyes. "Oh... Jemi Chan..." Lord D sobbed thinking of his lover somewhere out in harms way. Count D wept with his father. He steeled his nerves. Count D tried to keep his hands steady. He reached to pull the cheongsam up to his father's knees.

George placed his hands under Lord D's arms lifting him so that Count D could push the garment past his hips. Count D's face turned a deep crimson when more and more of his father's creamy skin was exposed. Count D worked hard not to avert his gaze in to ascertain his father's condition. George stared down in awe at the drips of fluid leaving his body. "My water is breaking." Walli dropped the cloths at Lord D's side before he dashed from the room in search of the high queen of Arcadia. George nodded at Count D while he reached with shaking hands to secure the soft cloths around Lord D's waist. By the end of the ordeal both Lord and Count D were bright red. Lord D had no time to indulge his embarrassment. "Chi Chi Ue... Jemi-Chan!" Lord D cried out in pain.

Break

Andy held Sofu D where he had fallen to his knees. "My son..." Sofu wept his own body suffering the vertigo of every Kami parent when their child was in pain or afraid. "I have to get to him."

"We are going to get you there," Andy assured him pulling her sword free. "We have to get M and his daughter to the palace as well. Do not worry," Andy looked up the length of the blade. The silver in her eyes seeming to dance up the blade in a show of nearly violet lightning.

"Easier said," Mykial got to his feet tossing aside his second chalice of human blood. He felt remarkably well for one recently deceased.

"Why can't you just do that door thing and push him into the room with Lord D?" Faith asked seeing Sofu D in such agony near broke her heart.

"This castle is under attack by daemons," Vlad Dracula said his green eyes blazing with a crimson fire deep within. "The taint could enter Arcadia, not to mention the smell would make birthing the child difficult for Lord D. Being born in that atmosphere would not be well for the infant."

"So," Faith got to her feet to strap her sword to her newly healed side. "If we get him away from this castle, you can do it?"

"Sure, but," Vlad pointed out of the window and showed her the encroaching horde of various demons. "How do you plan to get past all of them."

"Don't worry about that V." Faith smiled at Vlad then pulled her sword. "I'm the slayer."

Break

JJ heard the sound of something hard seeming to rush across the floor. "Miaka... We're not alone."

"I know," She turned her nose up. "I can smell it." She palmed her gun, JJ followed suit. "There are a lot of them."

"What are they?" JJ asked moving his foot when something raced across it.

"I don't know," Miaka shook her head. "I have never smelled anything like it, like it used to be human, but now it's not. Young too."

"Young?" JJ pressed his back to hers he gasped when the finger on his left hand began to sting and burn. "Precious," JJ said before Miaka could answer him. "Oh no," JJ gasped as Miaka threw one of the light orbs that she had obtained from Prince Angel. "My son is coming."

"Now!" Miaka stared in horror at the creature that stood before her. "What unholy amalgamation is this?" JJ could not turn away from the bastardization of human and arachnid. "You know," Miaka said, her voice calm in the face of the horde of monsters that inched closer to them snapping their pinchers to make a strange metallic clicking. "Madam Scorpion is still being protected on Arcadian soil."

"Your point?" JJ said shaking the pain from his left hand. One of the creatures turned it's head, distinctly child sized, at the mention of the legendary hermaphrodite.

"I think we just found the rest of her children."Miaka could not take her eyes from the miniature daemon. The sound of the eight legs clacking on the hard cement floor sent chills down JJ's spine where it pressed to Miaka's back. JJ looked into the eyes of one of the creatures and wished he had not, for the iris-less orbs gazed at him as if empty. Black pits were full of despair and hatred. The formidable beast looked almost like the sphinx with a large body, half scorpion; half child. The top half of the child seemed perched on top with a large tail winging out of the back the deadly spike over the cropped hair of the pre-pubescent victim of Dae's black magic.

"My God," JJ said. His horror could be heard in his tear-shaken voice. "They're just children." He thought of Lyo, of his own young boys and the child being born even now. In his mind he saw Aoi and Kurayami. The hand that held the gun trembled. "They're just children."

"Detective Jameson," Miaka said her voice soft as she made the sign of the holy tree. "Killing them would be a mercy."

"Hold on precious," JJ firmed his resolve. His left hand stung more and more. JJ aimed his weapon making sure to sight right between the eyes of the beasts. "Daddy's coming." His words were almost drowned out by the sound of the many blasts of the double guns.

Break

Lord D felt JJ's heart reaching out to him. In a moment in between the contractions, he smiled at the promise. Count D looked up from his filing of Lord D's nails. "Is grandfather coming?" Lord D wanted to answer his son but gasped. His body tensed on the bed. "No, relax Chi Chi, let it come. Breathe..." Count D coached mimicking the Lamaze breathing until Lord D followed suit.

"Ah...!" Lord D's scream rent the air. George stared in awe at the flood that covered the bed.

"That was it," Count D helped his father to sit up. "The water's broken." Lord D trembled upon the bed. Count D joined his hands to his fathers. Lord D inhaled and was swamped by the smell of wild cherry blossoms. "Tell me how to ease the pain. I can't heal what needs to be broken, but I do not know how to ease pain."

"Your specialty is causing it," Lord D said his voice weak. Georg lifted Lord D again in order to change the bedding. He was shocked that even on the cusp of delivery he sill weighed nearly nothing. Leon had once commented that it seemed as if their bones were hollow, like a bird. Yet they had the strength of ten it seemed. The door to the bed chamber banged against the wall. Walli ran in his fist clenched in the elaborate dress of Queen Victoria. Walli continued to explain to her in Arcadian that Lord D's baby was coming now.

"Yes, yes, I know little one," Victoria soothed her hand through his thick blond hair. "Now I want you to go tell Alera and Jhaymes to get to the Carpathians. They have to assist in getting Soofu D here. I also want several large buckets of Sohki's bath water we'll need it." Walli nodded then scurried from the room. He lost his footing by the door, slid into the wall then kept running.

Break

Ryo was still smiling as they waved Mr. And Mrs Howards off in their car. He reached for his cell when it rang. "Dee," Ryo's smile vanished. Beside him, Alicia looked over to see why he was concerned. "Miaka," He said before he picked up. As he answered, Dee's cell rang, along with Bikky and Rain's. "All out page," Ryo spoke into the phone. "Yes...Oh! We're there in less than ten!"

"Alicia..." Dee began while he rushed to grab the keys to their car.

"Of course," Alicia nodded not needing to be asked to watch after Lyo and Angelina. Dee hesitated at the door. "We'll be fine," Alicia assured them. Lyo stood holding his bear waving his family off. Dee waited until Rain and Bikky were seat belted then he placed his siren on. Alicia closed the curtains as the car sped down the road. "Be well. Please."

Break

Vlad leaned over the map of his kingdom. "Here there is a less concentration of the enemy." He pointed to the map. "Take that way," Vlad showed a path through the mountains that was almost too narrow for passing. "As soon as you are at least twenty feet from a daemon, open a door and go."

"I'm going with them," Mykial got to his feet. "You are needed here uncle," Mykial nodded.

"Police girl," Vlad called. Seras was at his side instantly. "Go with them." Seras pulled her cannon onto her back.

"Get her to safety," M smiled then looked over at Vlad. "My granddaughter is in danger, I must see to her."

"Miaka," Vlad nodded. "Would be better served to have you on Arcadian soil." M wanted to argue, but with a nod he held his young daughter's hand whom his wife had died birthing and prepared to leave the elegant castle stronghold.

They were met with a force of daemons out back Soofu D inhaled deeply centering his mind. He raised his hands. "Save your strength," Seras halted him. "Master say's you'll need it for the birth of your grand child and after."

"After?" Sofu watched her aim her Harkkonnen Cannon.

"I do not know what he meant." Seras said then fired into the mass of monsters heading their way.

"I am more concerned with getting you to your son," Faith said with her blade shoved through the heart of a beast. It growled even as it's lifeless corpse fell to the floor. Faith swung her blade wide taking two heads and a pair of arms raised high with an ax. "How many times will you jerks try to behead me today?" She chuckled when she shoved her blade into the top of his head. "Sofu D, stay close to me, let's move." Mykial ran ahead his heavy broadsword clearing a path as the small band ran."

Break

JJ dodged he spiked end of a tail. It embedded into the wall right above his head. Miaka pulled him to his feet and over to her side. "Stay with me agent Jameson," JJ nodded pulling his gun forth for another volley. "Back up is coming."

"Back up?" JJ grew concerned. Normal cops would not be able to handle these creatures. It would lead to all sorts of questions that Arcadia had no intention of answering.

"Leon and Jill are coming, so are Ryo and Dee and their mini knights."Miaka said with a grin.

"Should they be here?" JJ asked thinking of the teen-aged squires.

Miaka smiled her ears bursting forth as she tossed her gun aside. "Let's show these damned things the true might of Arcadia." Before JJ could question her more the door burst in on a flare of molten flames. "That was Bikky." JJ just shook his head fighting the urge to laugh even as his ring stung his fingers.

"We have to get you out of here," Ryo jumped over the flames to land at JJ's side. "Lord D is in labor."

"I know," JJ showed Ryo his wedding band that even now glowed hot. "I have to get to him."

"Come with me," Dee pulled JJ to his feet.

"But..." JJ protested looking back he wanted to continued to aid his partner.

"We've got her," Rain brandished his large double bladed staff. "Just go!" Rain threw the weapon into the air and clapped his hands catching it in a vortex of wind. He exhaled and the sharp ends spun into the crowd of monsters. "GO!" Dee pulled JJ free of the mess. With a smile he blew a kiss at Ryo. With a nod from JJ the two ran for the car outside.

Break

"Ummm!" Lord D gripped Count D's hands.

"Tell me what to do," Count D urged. He hesitated but a moment before he placed his hands on his father's waist. "How can I help manage your pain?"

"Inside of me, merge your mind with mine, I will try to guide your trance..." Lord D gasped through another contraction.

"Don't you need to push?" George asked staring between the two beautiful creatures.

"Not time," Lord D grimaced. "He's not down enough yet. I would just exhaust myself to no end." Count D tried, he really did. He searched inside of his father, finding the ripped flesh that caused him pain, the only thing Count D could think to do was to heal it. "Not like that child," Lord D tried to help. "If you heal the canal, this child can not come out." Count D muttered an apology then went further into his trance. The room turned a deep maroon color as the scent of cherry blossoms burst forth. After twenty minutes he fell away from his father in tears. "You're just not old enough to do this child," Lord D could say no more as pain tore through his slender frame.

"What do you mean old enough? George held Lord D in his arms. The Kami twisted and cried in pain.

"He needs his papa," Walli re-entered the room with a second bucket of Kirin water. "He'll know what to do."

"Can't you..." George could not finish his question as Queen Victoria moved to wipe Lord D's face. She placed a Maisia berry into Lord D's mouth. "He needs his papa." George looked out of the window at the cool night. "Soofu D," George whispered hoping that somehow the great Kami would hear.

Break

Faith looked behind then at Soofu D. "Has it been twenty feet yet, since the last daemon?" Faith asked lifting Soofu D through a pile of fallen trees. Faith saw a vague flash of green and silver flames behind them. She now understood the lack of attack and pursuit. Jhaymes and Alera had made it.

"I think so," Mykial looked back as well. "Now, Soofu!" Soofu D opened his eyes to his surroundings. With raised hands he opened the gate. Faith fell through landing on her hands. She slid into a wall wincing wen the edge of a jewel cut into her side. "I think we made it," Mykial laughed clearing his head from the knock into the wall. "Tran's Atlantic from Romania to Arcadia, air Kami."

"Huh?" Faith looked over at him. "Ow..."

"My child!" Soofu dashed to a door.

"You mustn't" Walli came running out the room. "The smell, you smell."

"Now Walli!" George called from inside the room so relieved he was to hear them crashing into the antechamber. Walli hefted the bucket then tossed the contents over Soofu D's head.

Drenched clear through he pulled his robe from his body dressing in a lab coat that was soon as wet as he was. "Child..." Lord D burst into wild tears at the touch of his father. "I'm here... Sweet child, I am here."

"O-Ji-Ue," Count D looked at his grandfather. He separated from Lord D. "You made it."

"About time you got here," Sofu D turned horrified eyes on his eldest brother. "The child won't budge without you. Your son is just in agony to no avail."

"You have been here the whole time and you did nothing?!"Soofu D rounded on Soofu A.

"I am not the one who decided to go halfway around the world with my son nine months pregnant!" Soofu A spat the words at his younger brother. "You are so full of yourself. You think you have it all under control and you have defied me for the last time."

"You stay away from my children," Soofu D pressed his hands to Lord D's waist. Lord D's thrashing on the bed calmed, slowed and ceased. He fell back with a sigh. "Oh, child." Sofu D smoothed Lord D's hair.

"Chi Chi Ue," Lord D whimpered.

"It's alright child," Lord D comforted his son. "I'm here now. Let's have this baby." Lord D opened his mouth to answer, but a crash at the door alerted him to JJ's arrival. Walli dropped the bucket then shut the door behind the detective. Lord D reached for his spouse surprised that JJ as well as his father was soaking wet. "Baby," Soofu D pressed his hand to Lord D's tummy. George held Count D in his arms as the Kami cried.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes; I am working again. How wonderful. I will try to be more consistent. Full steam ahead. Oh and PLEASE Buy a copy of The White Lion. Support your Author.


	25. Favorite

Honey Glayzed 25

Favorite?

Count D knew that his father was well cared for. But he could not force his feet to walk him out of the room. With his eyes glued to the tableau upon the bed he stood with his hands together in the pose of the hopeful. George stood at his side watching as Lord D was propped up on his pillows. "He's almost there," Sofu said to his son wiping his brow. "Just keep calm, when I tell you... Push."

"Oh..." Count D stared as his father began to breath through another contraction. With Sofu D there the pain was tolerable. Count D looked at Soofu A. Had he really been there the whole time his father, Soofu A's own nephew, had suffered and done nothing? Count D had learned a long time ago to not try to figure out the reasoning of the ancients. This in particular did not make any sense. Soofu A had shown up when he delivered Kurayami just to ensure their families safety and yet he argued constantly with Sofu D about the state of his children. What about his children? Count D thought his frown emerging. Yeah? His mind screamed. While Soofu A was busy here bothering them about being spoiled, where was the A clan? How were they doing? Wasn't Jerusalem in a constant state of war with the evil fools trying to wrest their God-Given lands from them? Should Soofu A not be there protecting them?

"Question not your elders boy," Soofu A's words cut through Count D's angry thoughts.

Count D drew himself up to his full height of five feet eight inches. "When my questions are spoken directly to you then you may choose to address them. Until then I have done no wrong and you are not right to chastise me." Count D took a deep steadying breath. "I have a right to my thoughts." Soofu A worked hard to keep the fond smile from showing on his face as Lord D's eldest son glowered at him. Count D was brought from the confrontation by his fathers gasp of pain.

"Get ready," Sofu D moved in position between his son's legs. JJ held his hand while his hair dripped onto his shoulders. Sofu tossed his hair back, leaving the sopping mess to fall aside. "When the next urge comes...push." Lord D nodded his head while Queen Victoria gazed with love at him. She held his other hand and he prepared to bear down and birth his child. "That's right my child," Sofu D coached pushing Lord D's legs up more. Blushing Count D looked away. Soofu A laughed causing Count D to grit his teeth. Soofu A had to admit that this D child was amusing to him.

"Georgie," Lord D said as he could feel the pressure build in his body. George looked up concerned. "Could you sing for me. Distraction."

"Sing?" George's incredulous expression was heard in his voice. With a shake of his head he smiled. " You don't have to touch it to know... Love is everywhere that you go." Lord D took a deep breath. "You don't have to touch it to feel... Love is every second we steal." Lord D pushed with all of his might. Sofu D encouraged his son as George sang. "Love is Love, is nothing without you. Love is Love is every thing you do. So open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is every thing to me."

Lord D pressed his lips together. The pressure inside his body built up. He took strength from JJ's loving, hand in his own. George saw Lord D in such pain and his voice faltered. "Keep singing child." Soofu A commanded.

George's nod was jerky with nerves, but his voice, beautiful and sure, was steady. "You don't have to touch it to be. Wrapped up in emotion like me." Lord D heard his friend singing and he pushed with all his might. "Everyone must feel like I do... Love is just to be close to you."

"You can do it," JJ encouraged after Lord D fell back to rest. "I know you can."

"We can," Lord D nodded. There was hardly time between bouts for him to rest.

George continued to sing. "Love is Love is nothing without you. Love is Love is everything you do. Open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is everything to me."

"Push child..."Sofu D coached.

"Tell me," Soofu A sidled up to Sofu D where he crouched between his son's legs. Lord D gasped, his face in flames at his uncle's proximity.

"And you know that Love is Love, it's written in black and blue..."

"Do you love that creature Aurora, otherwise known as Hermione?" Soofu A leaned over to look at Lord D's progress. "He's just about halfway down."

"And everything you say must bring her closer, closer to you..." George sang his heart out, even as tears coursed down his cheeks.

"Are you out of your mind?" Count D hurried forward to round on his uncle. "How dare you question the validity of my grandfather's marriage while he is..."

"Child cease your prattle, or leave this room," Soofu A turned to Count D.

"You have no call to order me from this room,"Count D stood his ground. Soofu A tried hard to maintain his displeasure, but he saw his own son Aaron in this young Kami. "Stand down little one," Soofu A smiled. "Push..." Soofu A said the same time Sofu D did. "Answer the question."

"You don't have to touch it to know," George sniffled. "Love is everywhere that you go. You don't have to touch it to feel. Love is every second we steal." Lord D breathed, he strained, he sweat and he pushed. "Love is Love is nothing without you. Love is Love is everything you do. Open up your eyes and you will see. Love is Love is everything to me."

" I love my wife," Sofu D announced. "Halfway there child," Sofu D smiled at his son feeding his strength and courage into him. "Almost there."

"Keep singing," Soofu A urged George. Soofu A pulled a cup of water from whereabouts unknown. "Hydrate, and keep singing."

"Love is Love is nothing without you, Love is Love is everything you do." George finished the song.

Soofu A offered him the cup of water. Lord D began to vocalize his pain. " What else do you have?" George stared in horror at the smug creature before him. Wracking his brain George began to sing song, after song after song.

Break

Faith leaned back against the wall of the antechamber. "Seems wrong to leave." Faith said after wrapping her hand in a bandage. The jewel had bit deep but she refused to move from her spot. "After all that, I need to know how the little one comes out.

"In the usual way," Mykial sniffed. His eyes dilated then his fangs protruded. "I have to go..." The hunger that assaulted him at the scent of the emerging Kami was more than he could bear. "My uncle can withstand, I find I can not."

"I don't understand," Faith grew worried as beads of poppy red sweat formed on his brow and poured over his face.

"Hey?" Dee asked wondering if he should go back for Ryo and the boys. He had confidence in their abilities. Dee knew that Ryo could handle the situation. Bikky and Rain were well trained. Dee took several calming breaths. They would be alright. They had to be. Dee stared in horror as Mykial wiped his brow then licked his hand clean. The last he had heard, Faith had partnered with a human in the mountains. Who, or what was this person.

"You would have to stake me did I remain," Mykial vanished before Faith could ask him another question. Dee gasped to see the man begin to weep. Tears as red as the blood in his veins. Mykial hurried from the room in shame. Just last night the scent of a burgeoning Kami would not have been a problem. It was only now that the fate of his new existence began to make sense to him. Faith frowned. Wonder what that was about, she thought to herself. Was the child alright? Had he been born yet? Faith tried the nob on the door snatching her hand back when it burned.

"You are not allowed in here," Soofu A's voice entered her mind. Faith glanced about wondering where M and his daughter had gone. Had they not made it through? "My brother opened his own door into the throne room. He speaks with the king."

"You know it all, don't you?" Faith shook her head then sat down to wait.

"I wish you would explain that to my brother D and his children."Soofu A sighed causing Faith to wonder how the sound had come through in her mind. But wondering about this kingdom often lead to headaches.

Break

Lord D pushed with every ounce of strength he had in him. He could feel the might of his father coursing through his body. He would be well. He knew it. Lord D inhaled and pushed again feeling the child advance further down the passage. Count D saw his grandfather pale. "Take, if you need, from me." Count D offered. He opened his mind to his father and grandfather.

"We'll make it," Sofu D assured Count D. JJ held Lord D's hand even as he could feel the bones creaking under his grip. JJ vowed that he would not let go. Holding in a cry of pain, he watched the miracle of Life.

Break

Ryo stood back from the pieces of exploding daemon burning a few that came his way. "That was the last one," Rain said wiping his brow. Leon looked at Ryo just to make sure that he was as freaked out as he was. It was not the miniature daemons that had him spooked. It was the many tornadoes that had blown through the room. All of them had been controlled and well aimed, some times as many as six at a time had ripped the daemons limb from limb. It was precise, it was deadly. It was all Rain.

"How often does he train with Prince Angel?"Leon asked watching Rain secure his hair into his ponytail.

"He trains with Nestoir too, and Count D." Bikky explained with a smile. While Laton labeled him a fire prodigy, his brother was fast becoming a master of wind. With stalwart determination and skill, the two of them would be force to be reckoned with. "Hey guys, we have to motor. Lord D should have him out by now."

"What makes you say that?" Ryo asked sitting behind the wheel of their car.

"Can't Leon drive?" Rain asked causing Miaka to laugh.

"I'll drive," She offered as Leon got into the car with Jill.

"Shut up," Ryo tapped Rain's nose.

"Last time it happened fast," Bikky shrugged into his seat belt.

"Each time is different." Ryo nodded his head. Dee had not called yet, so the child was not here.

Break

Mykial took a sip from the heavy golden chalice feeling the thick blood pour into his being. "You're shaping up to be a right glutton. Just like your uncle," Mykial was not shocked to see Azrial. It was odd, but he could feel that he was there. "Adjusting to your new life?"

"The blood of Kami smells so good." Mykial leaned against the railing he gazed up at the moon. "Before it would not have mattered."

"And now it does," Azrial felt the moment when Marilyn awakened. "Best I see to my...Marilyn," Azrial shook his head with a smile on his face. He had never expected to be swayed by the bratty behavior of the young vampire, but he had to admit it had been a long time since someone made such a petulant fuss over his attention. Mykial shook his head watching him go. He remembered several years ago, he had looked up to the suave Vampire. He always had some beautiful person on his arm, be it a male or a female. Now that he had joined his ranks he realized that those beautiful people had been no more than a meal. Would he, too, be so jaded in time? Mykial tossed aside his empty chalice. Such was his life, now.

Break

"He's crowned," Sofu D announced with pride. His heart beat erratic with exultation. "Good job, son." Lord D barely heard his father through the haze of incomprehensible pain. "Push..." Lord D closed his eyes, holding Queen Victoria and JJ's hand he gave a mighty heave. "That's right, just push." George continued his singing while Lord D labored. A scream rent the air as Lord D pushed. "Wait..." Sofu D reached his fingers gently inside of his son. "His shoulders are wedged." Lord D's loud cry made sense. "Let me try to help him through or you will tear again."

"The child is strong, he will weather a tear," Soofu A smirked at his younger brother. Count D bristled.

"There really is no point to your being here," Count D walked away from his uncle. Soofu A held in a retort, he had bothered this younger child enough for today. He had other matters to see to.

Sofu D was diligent in his ignoring of his oldest brother. He turned the child inside of his son. "Now..." Sofu eased the child down further. "Push and he shall be free." Lord D bore down all his strength. With a heave, he pushed... And pushed...And pushed.

George finished up his vocal rendition of one of his number one hits, 'It's a Miracle.' With bated breath he waited. With a final successful push, Lord D feel back against the bed.

"Oh wow!" George grinned when the infant squalled in Sofu D's arms after he had been cleaned.

"You have done it child," Sofu announced with a tired smile. "You have brought another healthy male into our world." Sofu passed the child to JJ. "Have patience and allow me to clean you." Lord D had no strength with which to answer his father's words. "The separation was proper and complete. You will both be fine." Sofu D aided his son in expelling the after birth. Lord D was soon asleep even as his father cleaned his body.

"Chi Chi Ue," Count D walked over to wipe his brow.

"Let him sleep child," Queen Victoria took Count D's hand. "He has earned his rest. That is a fine child he has delivered." Count D gazed at his newest brother a moment more before he turned at the insistence of the high queen. JJ settled down with Lord D and his new son. His body was still damp in some places, but he was too tired to move.

"Are you satisfied?" Soofu A asked.

Sofu D hoped to walk past his brother to retrieve dry garments. "I would think that would be obvious," Sofu D grumbled. "Please excuse me I must change."

"Yes, you must," Soofu A answered catching his arm. "What you must change is your insolence and disobedience." Sofu D tried to yank his arm away, but he had no strength to defeat his eldest brother. "You were warned when you began this foolishness that it would not be without consequences."

Lord D moaned in his sleep then opened his lovely purple eyes. "Our child," He smiled at JJ then looked to see his son beside him. The tiny face was relaxed in slumber, with skin so pale he resembled the moon. "His eyes...Jemi..." Lord D could say no more as he noted his father facing his uncle. "What happens?"

"I don't know," JJ shook his head.

"You could choose a more opportune time to admonish your sibling," Queen Victoria said with her arms folded over her bosoms.

"Now is as good as ever, the child is delivered,"Soofu A yanked Sofu D to him. "As you were warned, you have defied me once too many times." Sofu D pulled against the hold. Count D dashed forward but stopped. He tried to move yet none of his limbs seemed to be cooperating. "You will not interfere. Do you really think you have a chance at besting me."

"Only a coward would not try," Count D struggled against the hold.

"Admirable words child," Soofu A smiled. "And though I find you amusing, I must see to your grandfather." Silently, the words entered Count D's mind. "I do nothing that is not out f love for your family." Count D found the words hard to believe when Soofu A turned a frown on his younger brother. "You have the thought that you have everything under control and yet you have several times made your children spoiled. They have not the knowledge of the consequences of their actions and so it seems to me that neither do you. You suffered the pain of your child's pregnancy and now must you suffer your own." Sofu D gasped falling to his knees as his body was ripped asunder.

"O-Ji-Ue!" Count D cried out unable to move so much as a finger to aid.

"There now," Soofu A held his brother through his accommodation. "Easy, there, there," Soofu A cradled his brother in his arms soothing him through the transition of pregnancy. "You will be alright. Just relax and let it come." Sofu bore the pain with the strength that only his age allowed.

"What..." Sofu D glowered when he could again move. Count D fell forward released from his great uncle's hold. "What have you done?" Soofu A simply smiled at his brother. "Who will guard my children now that I am incapacitated?" Soofu A said nothing. Count D stared aghast at his grandfather where he sat on the floor. Both of Sofu D's slender hands rested on his flat tummy as he looked with horror upon the first born.

Break

Rain walked inside of the consulate feeling the freshening of the air long before they were met with the joyous news. Dee held Ryo in his arms kissing his face and lips. "I hated leaving you there," Dee confessed. He released Ryo to look over Bikky and Rain.

"We're fine," Bikky stretched then flexed his muscles at Dee. Dee laughed at his son shaking his head. "You had to get JJ here. We all did our job." Bikky stepped aside so that Miaka could rush off to find her grandfather and her aunt. "I smell strange things."

"Bad?" Rain tasted the wind as Ryo scented as well. "No, not bad, but strange."

"I thought you said that Lord D had the baby," Ryo mused. "I still smell a pregnant Kami."

"I don't know," Dee walked with them down the hall. "They have not left the room yet."

Jill fell in step no longer finding it odd to see Ryo, Bikky and Rain able to scent, or taste another's presence. "There is definitely a pregnant Kami here now." Ryo affirmed walking into the antechamber. Faith stood at attention with a formal bow. Soofu A opened the door. "The child?" Ryo asked after a polite greeting.

"The child is healthy," Soofu A grinned. "A beautiful boy that Lord D can be proud of." Soofu A noted the silence then smiled. "Yet I am sure the scent of a first generation in bloom has reached those of you who can appreciate it." Faith frowned. She had thought that Count D would not bear another child, and Lord D had only just released one. "My younger brother will need your care and protection as he finds himself in a delicate position."

"But, he would never do such a thing," Bikky said with a shake of his head.

"Not willingly anyway," Ryo said. He placed a hand on Bikky's shoulder.

"Willing or not," Soofu A dismissed them all with a wave of his hand. "Nevertheless, he is."

Dee watched him go shaking his head at the ancient. "He claims that he adores his younger brother and his family."

"Sometimes that is hard to believe." Leon looked into the room that was silent. Would Count D come out soon, or stay with his father. Leon got comfortable to wait for his lover. "But D told me to make sure that I never tried to figure out what went on in a brain that old. Sometimes I am inclined to agree. This seems like one of those times." Leon pulled his chair over. "You guys head on home, I will keep you posted."

Jill smiled at her partner. They had been through so much together. "If you need me to bring you dinner, let me know." Jill was smiling as she left the room. Mykial smelled the woman long before she would have collided with him. It was not the residual scent of the fresh born Kami but something unique. She was fresh and the smile on her face intrigued him. Rather than get out of her way he caught her when she stumbled into him. "Oh," Jill laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." Mykial winked one of his eyes so like his uncles. "When something so wonderful falls into your arms there is nothing to do but say thank you." Jill laughed a bit her cheeks turning pink. "Before I fall madly in love with you." Mykial said his accent from the mountains of Eastern Europe thick and, to Jill's mind, sexy. "There are two things I must know."

"Madly in love?" Jill tried to step back but his hands around her waist kept her in place. She looked up into the pale face and saw the seep set green eyes surrounded by a lush fall of thick waving brown hair. Her hands on his arms gave testimony to strength he possessed.

Mykial could smell her attraction and would not let her run from it. It poured from her in waves that any human would be envious of if he could but sense it. "Is there some man I would have to bury to have you?"

"Nothing so drastic as all that," Jill laughed at his unorthodox way of asking if she were single. "But I am not seeing anyone."

"And..." Mykial leaned in closing his eyes. Jill tried to back away as he sniffed her. "Do you fear me?" Jill frowned at the odd question until she saw the fangs that he did not try to hide. Fear put strength to her body as she shoved away from him. "I can not taste you," Mykial assured her. "Not in that way." The sensual slide of his eyes over her form let her know exactly in what way he could. "Your blood is not just hemoglobin and water, but has the mixture of seraphim tears. No reason we can not know one another." Jill stood as if transfixed her mind reeling with possibilities.

Break

Count D stared down at his grandfather where he still sat upon the floor. Count D reached to help him stand his face in flames. "I am fine child." Sofu did not reject the aid shocking Count D with his seeming frailness. Count D aided Sofu into a chair. In their brief contact, Count D could sense the child inside of his grandfather's body. "You are upset." Sofu's voice was soft so as not to disturb Lord D and JJ. Queen Victoria inclined her head to her friend before she pulled the exhausted George from the room with no protest on his part.

"I am not upset," Count D bristled. "I am angry." Sofu laughed at the succinct clarification. "Leon would use a different word, but I refuse to be so vulgar." Count D sat beside his grandfather when Sofu pulled his sleeve indicating that he should do so. "Why would he do such a thing to you?"

"You say that as if he has harmed me," Sofu smoothed a hand over Count D's hair. If his grandson had been a cat he was sure each hair would be standing on end. Truly Count D was just sort of hissing. "As for why... Because he loves me."

"If that is his definition of love, I would despair to ever earn hatred." Count D muttered with his lower lip almost out.

Seeing him now, Sofu was reminded that D was indeed just barely a child himself. "You do not understand, so much..." Sofu heaved a tired sigh. "But I felt it all as he held me in his arms. He loves me, and our family. Shhh..." Sofu placed a gentle finger on Count D's lips when he would protested. "I will tell you everything. In comparison with all of the other first generation, my family is the healthiest and most numerous. I do not know if you know this, but the Earth needs all the light it can get."

"So he asked if you loved your wife." Count D nodded realizing that the affirmation had been all that Soofu A had required.

"Now we must allow them to fully rest," Sofu got to his feet pulling Count D behind him. "I have a lot of explaining to do to your grandmother." Count D was almost laughing when Sofu opened the door.

Break

Rain sat back in the car with a smile on his face. Ryo leaned back against his seat and when Rain shifted the wind he could scent him. Ryo had a calmness to him. It was soft yet had a distinct strength. Rain yawned leaning his head over onto the window. Firm, yielding and reassuring, that was Ryo. Rain woke up when Dee pulled into the garage of their home. "Come on sleeping beauty," Bikky jogged his arm. Rain blinked the got out of the car. He saw the large suitcase that Dee carried inside. Why was he... Then Rain gasped stomping inside when he recalled that Ryo would need that.

"If you boys are hungry," Ryo began but paused to see that Alicia had dinner set out on the table. The house was silent as she had put the small children to bed and gone upstairs. A note set in the middle: I was sure you guys would find some way of heating this. Good night... Alicia.

Bikky sat beside Rain. "Are you okay?" He whispered while heating his brother's food for him.

"Fine," Rain picked up his fork. "Thank you." He ate the food without tasting it. It was not cooked by Ryo, but he supposed it would do. He said nothing as dinner was finished. "Good night," Rain went upstairs leaving his family staring behind him in silence.

"Can you take him with you?" Dee whispered on their way upstairs. "We have another large suitcase he can fit inside of." Ryo laughed, even though, in his heart, he wept.

Break

Having sent Count D off with Leon, Sofu began to walk the halls of the palace. He took his time thinking of his wife. He thought of the first time he ever saw her. She was a young girl then. She had stood watching as her mother made her entry into their homeland. Such a yearning Sofu saw in her eyes. Yearning for love, and she did not even get recognition. He had attempted to approach her, but the crowd swelled with voracious applause for her mother. When Sofu had looked up for her again, she was not to be found.

Weeks had passed, when Sofu found that same terrified girl again, she was no longer human. Thinking his presence was the approach of the sun she had hid from him. Sofu smiled thinking back to those times. Such decadence of the age. It seemed as if the times themselves were primed for them to fall in love. Her hair shining in the moonlight. It never failed to entrance him. Several times he had reached for it. It had lead to their first kiss. It had literally been his first kiss. Something in the way he tasted sent Aurora into a conundrum for she had devoured him. Sofu smiled thinking of his first taste of female love.

That night he had demanded she marry him. Looking back, Sofu had never regretted it. Even when they spent years, centuries apart, their hearts were connected on a level that he had never understood. Sofu D found lady Aurora where he had left her. The children were all asleep on the soft grass with the moon seeming to smile down upon them. Aurora sat trailing a hand over Aoi's hair.

Just like before. She sat in the light. It danced around the edges of her hair making her skin glow. He could tell that she knew he was there. His blood quickened inside his veins each beat of his heart calling her true name. "Smells like the child is fine..." Aurora stopped speaking as an odd taste around her husband came to her. "My love?" Lady Aurora got to her feet. The move was akin to wind bending grass in grace and fluidity. Aurora approached her husband with her hands outstretched and her senses alert. Something was not right. She could almost taste it, yet the reason alluded her. He could hide things from her so well. His powers had grown over the centuries that they had been together. "I know you are hiding something."

"I am pleased to see you," Sofu pressed a kiss to her lips. Aurora paused to linger over his lips. She always enjoyed kissing him. He was like a burst of life in her otherwise dead existence. Only now this burst was more like a kick in the teeth. Almost like the first time. His lips had seared her with their sweetness.

"Wow," Aurora stepped back. She could vaguely recall another instance when Sofu had that reaction in her. It was so long ago that she could not readily remember. In an instant she tugged her husband closer and kissed him. Their lips melded again and again.

"Love, the children may awaken," Sofu stepped back. "And we must speak."

"You taste so fresh," Lady Aurora licked her lips. Leaning in she licked him. His lips beckoned her as no treat ever had in mortal life or vampiric death. "The children are safe with their guardians, come with me to our bedroom." Aurora licked him again... And again. "First, tell me of this scent."

She gazed at him with those eyes that had first entranced him so long ago. Those eyes that could accuse him as she had done when Lord D had been abused. That could praise him when Lord D had been born, that could love him. Those eyes that he could not lie to. "I am in bloom," Sofu admitted. He sank to the ground taking comfort in the wild growing plants that surrounded him. Aurora stared at her husband the recently ingested blood fled her already pale face leaving her almost whiter than the moon itself. "I carry a child." Ever blunt when necessary, Sofu admitted to what his eldest brother had instigated in him.

"You carry a what?" Aurora stared in horror at her husband. His words entered her mind but refused to stay. She was transported back to the first and only time he had ever said those words to her a little over two thousand years ago. It was just the same, the moon glinting off his hair and pale skin, his scent so strong as to make her mouth water and her body weep in the way of human women in need. "A child?" Sofu nodded his grimace one of joy and misery as his wife sank to the grass beside him. "A child?" Sofu nodded again not sure how to explain. Aurora pulled Sofu into her arms holding his slender body close. Sinking into her love, Sofu held her tight as tears gathered. In her arms was the only safe place where his emotions were free.

Break

Ryo walked to the bed with a towel rubbing the excess water from his hair. Dee sat on the bed watching with a smile on his face. Ryo would always be beautiful to him. His skin, light gold almost white. Those nipples. Seeing their pale blush of color brought moisture to Dee's mouth and he licked his lips swallowing. Ryo knew what Dee wanted. Tried to finish drying his hair faster. Dee got to his feet and pulled Ryo to the bed. His skin was still moist from the hot shower. Soft and fragrant. It was not a masculine scent, but it was not feminine. No way could Ryo's scent be called feminine. He was just... Ryo.

"My hair is wet," Ryo laughed when Dee silently took the towel from his hands.

"Shhh...." Dee placed a kiss under Ryo's ear. Ryo shivered. Dee knew his ears were sensitive. Dee took the damp towel. He began to slowly rub it over the damp locks. "Where's your brush?" Ryo held the silver backed brush to Dee. It was a beautiful object, heavy and antique. Rain had bought it for him for Christmas. Dee was gentle pulling it through the lush locks of Ryo's honey colored hair. Dee felt more than he heard the moan. Working the brush through until Ryo's hair shone in the lamp light.

"That's nice," Ryo leaned back when Dee pulled away.

"All dry," Dee grinned. Setting the brush aside. He leaned in to whisper in Ryo's ear. "Don't move." On the way to the bathroom, Dee shut out the light blanketing the room in semi-darkness. Ryo smiled and sat on the bed. He saw the well spaced candles on the dresser. Ryo inhaled. He focused on the candles and exhaled his lips pursed just a bit. First one, then another and another until all four flickered and came to life filling the room with a low orange glow. He turned around to light the ones on the night stands gasping to see Dee standing and watching. "That was beautiful."

Ryo looked down. "I didn't move." If Dee did not not know him so well he would have thought the move practiced and coy. But the pink in Ryo's cheeks was genuine. Ryo sat still waiting for the approach he knew was coming. Dee walked over until he stood directly between Ryo's legs. Dee slide down to his knees in front of Ryo drinking in the exposed chest with his eyes. Dee felt the firm muscles of Ryo's thighs pushing his legs further apart he went in closer. Ryo became pliant in Dee's hands. He knew that Dee would take care of him. He always did.

"You in candlelight," Dee whispered. His lips ghosting over the taut muscles in Ryo's stomach. "One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"One of?" Ryo laughed when Dee's tongue flicked over his stomach.

Dee knew Ryo was ticklish and delved into his belly button before he lifted his head to say. "Compared to you in sunlight, in moonlight, in the dark, and under any light source available." Ryo laughed again his skin heating. Whether from embarrassment or Dee's mouth he was not sure. Dee pulled the towel around Ryo's waist apart exposing his lover. "I won't stop until you scream."

"Ah," Ryo leaned back on his arms in the bed sinking into the sensation of being swallowed inside a warm, wet cavern. Ryo tossed his head back feeling his own warm hair brush across his back. Dee played. He opened his mouth wide sucking Ryo in his tongue in overdrive on the most sensitive part of flesh. Ryo squirmed, his hips rising and falling in time to Dee's movements. Dee played with Ryo. One moment his mouth was as a vacuum giving Ryo the deep suction he craved, the next moment his tongue flicked over the tip taking every drop that Ryo produced. "Dee..."

Dee loved when Ryo groaned his name. "Lay back, let me have all of you."

Ryo fell upon the bed. "I'm yours."

"Then spread 'em wide," Ryo complied, his face so hot he feared it would glow red in the candlelight. Dee pressed his face into the heavy globes sucking them into his mouth. With his tongue he massaged them causing Ryo to cry out his pleasure. "That's right," Dee crooned lovingly pressing his lips to them. "Tell me how it is." Dee licked lower, and lower, he braced his hands under Ryo's bottom, holding the perfect mounds of his backside. Ryo knew it was coming. He whimpered at the heat his body built up in anticipation. "Tell me..."

"Hai, oh Kimochi," Dee grinned when he heard it, and pushed his tongue forward. Ryo gasped . "Ah... Sugoi," Dee licked and probed the ridged opening tasting his lover. Ryo smelled of soap and tasted like... Dee could not describe it, but he licked, he sucked, he kissed, he devoured his lover as a starving man devours a meal.

"Get ready," Dee pressed a finger to the now wet opening. Ryo's hips seemed to move on their own raising up, inviting Dee inside. Dee went back to Ryo's member. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, especially when Ryo was ready, as he was now, ready to explode with the right pressure. Dee was ready to give him that pressure. Ryo whined long and low building to a crescendo of joy at the wet finger that invaded his body. The flames of the candles seemed to dance in tune to his increased breathing. Dee pressed another finger in. He knew where to go. Dee brushed lightly against the rough patch inside his lover. Ryo cried out pouring his creamy release into Dee's hungry mouth.

When Ryo opened his eyes, he was being deliciously kissed by Dee. Tasting himself in Dee's mouth was enough to arouse him all over again. Dee's hands were working his nipples while his tongue drove Ryo to madness. "Dee!" Ryo feared the plea in his voice. Was he so desperate even now? Knowing that Dee would be in him in moments and still he begged. "Dee..." Ryo whimpered when Dee took his time to lick His chest and suck his nipples. "Dee..." Dee grinned at the urgency in Ryo's voice. He knew Ryo was ready bit wanted to be careful. He took a moment to apply a generous amount of lubrication to his member before he pressed it past the tight ring of muscle. Ryo lay back on the bed relaxing, accepting Dee inside of him.

"You're so hard already," Dee purred nibbling Ryo's lips. He interwove their fingers as his hips began a slow, thorough pounding. "My Ryo," Dee sealed their mouth even as he closed his eyes losing all sense of time, space and reality. His world revolved around the beautiful man writhing under him. "Open your eyes," Dee demanded pulling Ryo' legs until his knees were at his sides. "Open your eyes and let me watch when you cum." Ryo cried out his breathing faster and faster. The candles guttered as if they too were close to the edge. Ryo could feel his body cease to exist. It centered on one thing only and that was Dee. Dee moved inside of him, thrusting, twisting, driving him beyond mad with pleasure. Ryo sucked in a deep breath. He knew Dee watched. His eyes went so dark the candles guttered down to almost out. They burst forth with bright flare as he poured cream onto his stomach his body massaging Dee to completion. Ryo's name was a litany of praise and desire as Dee filled him with his own release.

To-Be-Continued

Author's Notes; I am sure some of you are wondering about the title of this chapter. It is in reference to Soofu A. is Soofu D his favorite sibling. You decide. Oh and The French One is about to Celebrate One year of wedded Bliss... I wish you well my darling. Congratulations!

On a personal note, I enjoyed meeting one of my fans this past month. And my research assistant, Groucho, loves his new toy. He snuggles with it quite a bit. Thank you. This chapter is dedicated to my mother and several other fans who requested it. Now how will Soofu D torture the crew for the next nine months?


	26. Where The World Ends

Honey Glayzed 26

Where the World Ends

Casey held his paper in trembling hands in the school's bustling cafeteria. For the past few days Rain had been in a foul mood. Peter, one of their friends, was even leery of saying the wrong thing to him! No one knew why, but they were all too afraid to ask. He saw Rain sitting at his table. Julie pulled her breakfast tray over then sat beside him. She leaned into him. Pulled something from her bag. Casey took a deep breath then walked over with his homework. He sat down opposite Julie tapping his fingers on the table to get Rain's attention. "Took you long enough." Rain looked up. -You knew I was there?- Casey's hands were steady as he asked. Rain held out his hand without a word. Julie was content to eat her microwaved pancakes while Rain looked over Casey's math. Rain felt bad correcting some spots and completely erasing others. It was not like Casey was stupid, but math just did not make sense to him. Sometimes, it seemed to Rain as if the other boy was dyslexic when it came to numbers. Was that even possible? Rain made a mental note to ask Andy at the first opportunity.

Rain erased and explained, after most of an hour had gone by. Casey smiled holding his paper in triumph. Rain had a fast thought. He would have to have more to talk with Andy about his friend. "Hey Casey," Rain said before the boy could finish packing up his bag. "Do you have change for a five?" Casey reached into his pocket. He pulled out several ones and a handful of change. Rain's brow furrowed when the young man left his money sitting on the table. "Thanks." Rain handed over the five taking four dollars and fifteen cent. Casey took it not seeing a difference. Rain sighed.

"Why did you shortchange yourself?" Julie asked wondering if her boyfriend was really the genius at math that everyone said he was.

"He didn't notice." Rain mused. "Bell," Rain got to his feet just before the first bell tolled. Julie shoved her notebook back into her pack then followed him to class.

Break

Lady Aurora sat beside her husband where he lay prone upon the bed. He was pale even as the sunlight poured over his skin. Today he had sat up with first light and illness had rushed him to the bathroom. Lady Aurora had nearly carried him to the commode. How could Soofu A, his oldest brother, do such a thing to him? Sofu D claimed that his brother loved him, loved their family and was planning to increase them. Not just for them, but for the entire world. Was the world in such a bad state that even the ancients were needed to bear light. Childbirth was something for the young, and in her case, the living. Neither she nor her husband fit that role.

Sofu D turned onto his back relaxed in sleep. So beautiful, he was. She adored him. Aurora leaned in close to place a kiss on his forehead. "So wherein comes the displeasure?" Aurora frowned at Soofu A where he stood in the doorway of their bedroom. "Every one is angry at me, yet I do not understand why. You love your husband, and he loves you. Children come of such a union. I have not harmed him, and in fact, I am proud of my younger brother."

"You did not ask," Aurora snapped a hiss entering her voice.

"If I had asked," Soofu A winked vanishing leaving only his voice to irritate the ancient vampire. "He would have said no. And what good would that be?" Aurora snapped her fangs after him. Laying next to her sleeping husband she vowed to protect him. Even if it meant going up against his asinine brother. Even if it meant her life.

Break

Ryo placed several pairs of pants into the suitcase. "Baby," Dee's hand on his hip halted him. "You're not leaving for another three days. Leave it and come on." Ryo was pulled away from the bedroom before he could utter a protest.

Ryo went downstairs he passed the kitchen with a frown. He saw the pots and pans all over the place, most of them dirty. He thought he heard clanging metal downstairs but figured that Dee was unloading the dishwasher. The table was not set, but he had yet to cook dinner yet it smelled like dinner was done. The wind had been blowing. Looking at the set up out side in the yard, Ryo realized that Rain had changed the currents of the wind so that he would not smell what was going on. "We cooked for you." Rain smiled holding out a chair for Ryo to sit down.

"We are having the big send off with everyone tomorrow," Bikky sat next to Ryo while Lyo placed a plate in front of him. "But this is just us. This is just family." Alicia winked at Ryo before handing him his daughter.

"I helped," Lyo grinned. Ryo smiled at the young boy, his heart lodged where his voice usually resided. Dee placed a kiss on the top of Ryo's head. "Let's eat!" Lyo's little face was deep in concentration as he picked up a spoon. Rain moved to steady his hand and together they loaded Ryo's plate with goopy pasta and sauce. "Rain made the bread and Dee made the noodles, Bikky did the sauce. I helped Dee a lot, cause he can't cook as well as you can."

"Well I tried," Dee said with a smile. He sat next to Ryo.

Lyo took his seat. "We told mama not to help, the boys could do it." Lyo nodded his little chest puffed up with pride. "You have to go teach the man on tv how to cook," Lyo stated the facts as he knew them. "You won't be here for a whole month, but then you can come home when it's over."

"I'll run home as soon as possible," Ryo tried to speak of other things during this last supper with his family. He did not want to remember that he would have to leave them. "Rain, I got a call from Brian." Ryo tried not to smile at Dee's frown. No matter what, Brian always made a pass at him, even over the phone. Ryo had explained to Dee that Brian was not serious, not anymore. It was just a bad habit. Dee wanted the habit gone. "He says that a movie producer wants you to sing the theme for the movie."

"Might be fun," Rain mused sipping his tea. "Already written song, or do they want me to write it?" Alicia raised her brows at the sixteen year old boy talking about writing a song as if he were talking about doing his homework. "Cause if it is not already written I would have to read the script. Even so, if I can't agree with the movie, I won't do it."

Dee smiled then waited for Ryo to elaborate. He had been so incensed with Brian that he had not paid much attention to the conversation beyond him asking Ryo to join him and Justin in bed. 'Dee could join us if you want.' Sick bastard. Dee shook his head. "It's about a vampire lady who loves a human doctor. She is telling him that she loves him, but is leaving for his own good. The song is already written. Brian is sending a copy of the script and the song. You would have to sing a lower range he said."

"My range is from high alto to low tenor." Rain said with a grin. "On a good day I can even hit soprano."

"Not so much anymore," Bikky's snicker earned him a crust of bread bounced off his head. "What, just saying that since your..." Bikky decided not to mention his brother's passing into puberty. Not with the way he was holding his fork. He was more powerful in strength than Rain, but damn he was fast. Bikky would have a few punctures before he took his brother down. Bikky grinned at Rain. Though he had goaded his brother, Rain saw the pride in Bikky's eyes every time he looked at him. As dinner finished, Ryo knew that his family would be alright. He was more worried about himself.

Break

Jill did not know why she was shaking. But she was. She pulled a brush through her shining golden hair again and again. He could not harm her. She was a trained detective and Arcadian knight. He was not even an older vampire. As far as she knew from talking to Faith, he was less than a week old. In vampire terms he was an infant. Might just be first date nerves. Jill took a deep breath. It was high time she went on a date. Surrounded by happily married people could drive a person insane. Especially when she could not even get a date. So he was a creature of the night. It was not like Count D and Lord D were human entirely and that pop star was dating Heaven. Okay. Jill refreshed her lipstick. Pep-talk over. Her eye liner was perfect. She picked up her purse. Time for her date with the Vampire. Just as she was checking the mirror one more time. Mykial rang the door bell.

Break

Andy leaned back at her vanity. The brush passed through shiny brown locks. Faith sat still while Andy brushed her hair. "You don't have to do this." Faith moved away.

"Not a problem," Andy made sure not to tug the beautiful locks. "We have a big party tonight, we want to look our best."

"But I can brush my hair,"Faith laughed. "Besides..." Faith shook her head when Andy handed her a cookie. "I am on guard duty tonight"

"Okay, okay," Andy laughed. "So we have to save the world. There is no law that says we can't look good while we do it." Faith was still laughing even as Nestoir announced the five minute call. "I'm not opening, George is," Andy explained as she sat the brush aside. Rain knocked on the door already dressed and in make-up. "Rain," Andy beamed a bright smile at the teenager. " What's up?"

"I just have a few questions about a friend of mine." Rain began.

"I'll go make sure Ryo's not hiding somewhere." Faith excused herself. "See you later." Rain sat across from Andy and spoke. He knew that Ryo and Dee were in their hotel room. Tonights party was supposed to be a happy occasion, a celebration of Ryo making it into one of the coveted positions on the television show. They were supposed to be happy about this.

"Rain," Andy touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

Rain shook his hair back . "I'm fine. I know what's going on, and why. I know Ryo's going to be fine and come home." Rain nodded. "I'm fine." Rain ran his hands on his pants. "Faith won't find him now." Andy shook her head. "HE has been clinging to Dee like ivy these past few days. You would think he was the one with they hyper active libido."

"When things get hard," Andy thought of her husband. She saw his heavy blue eyes and felt their weight on her soul almost as much as she felt the weight of his skin on hers. "The best thing in the world to do is cling to those who give you strength. You should make it easier for him. Smile at him so that he can take your beautiful smile with him." Rain smiled then began to tell her all about Casey.

Break

"Dee," Ryo protested the hands that were circling his waist. "We'll be late for our own party." It felt so good though. Ryo wanted to give in. He needed to push Dee away. Dee held him tighter. "Dee..." The admonishment came out more as a moan. Dee grinned. He placed the last piece in place and knew that they were going to be late. Dee nibbled Ryo's ear and his lover melted into a puddle in his arms. Ryo was not sure how he would survive this next month without this man. The touch o Dee's fingers on his skin left marks on his heart. Deep inside of him was penetrated to a level within the core of him that was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He wanted Dee. That was a truth that Ryo knew. He wanted him inside of him, not just physically, but in any way he could. Dee gasped when he was pushed to lean against the dresser in the room.

"Baby?" Dee felt Ryo's hands undoing his pants. "Oh, Baby," Ryo's hands was like a brand of fire in his pants. But it was not painful, anything but. Ryo dropped to his knees in front of Dee. The groan was all the encouragement that Ryo needed. Ryo's tongue played across the heavy flesh of Dee's excited member. He took his time tasting the drop of moisture at the tip. Dee's knees almost ceased to support his weight. Ryo took Dee fully into his mouth, sucking with long licks in between the action of his throat.

Dee could feel himself on the brink. Ryo moved down, his hand stroking, to the sacs behind, licking and fondling. Dee tried to move Ryo out of the way. He lifted his face, but those dark eyes were smiling, almost laughing at him. Ryo took Dee all the way in making an "Mmm," Sound as if this taste was better than anything they could serve him downstairs. Dee was lost. He felt the powerful implosion rock his body before the explosion inside of Ryo's hot mouth. When he was able, Dee pulled Ryo up to face him. Dee gasped at the tears he could see wet in Ryo's eyes. Dee opened his mouth. "Shhh..." Ryo kissed Dee with a slow, intentional possession that left him feeling weak kneed again. "Make love to me."

"Baby," Dee whispered feeling his body respond to the plea. Ryo said nothing more, he began to undo his pants. Dee's hands were there to finish while his mouth sought Ryo's lips. Ryo stepped from the pants when they hit the floor. Dee was removing his soft, silk underpants next his mouth sliding down Ryo's body. He stopped at the nipples sucking them until they stood out, red and swollen. "There's something else I want to suck." Dee lowered Ryo to the floor. He took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man spread out before him. Pale, golden skin, long legs and toned muscles that begged to be touched. Dee touched with his hands, his eyes and his mouth kissing and licking Ryo's body wherever he could reach until he made it to the engorged part of him that leaked onto his rippled stomach.

Ryo's breath hitched even as his hips did at the deep swallow that took him in whole. Dee pushed a finger into Ryo's mouth glad when the man sucked it. He knew what to do. When the finger was wet, Dee pulled it from Ryo's mouth to press it against the tight opening. Ryo relaxed, admitting the finger inside of his body. He wanted more from Dee, but he would wait. He would savor their time together as much as he could. He would take his time and feel each stroke of Dee's hand, each lick of his tongue and each thrust of every finger that was pushed inside of him. Two fingers were working him loose and Ryo felt his body expand. Not just in the sense that he was ready to take Dee in, but in the way that he was ready to release. Dee was pressing deep inside seeming on the core of his need.

Dee pushed Ryo's legs up and balanced them on his shoulder. He knew what Ryo needed and he would give it to him. With his hands busy stroking Ryo and lifting his manhood out of th way, Dee's tongue licked the ridged opening. He kissed and sucked until Ryo lost to the sensations flooding his body Dee moved taking Ryo back in his mouth to taste the excess of his pleasure. "Ready for me?" Dee asked when Ryo opened his eyes to look at him.

"Always," Ryo opened his arms and his legs. "Come here," Ryo wanted Dee to possess him slowly. To sink into his body. Dee knew what Ryo needed without being asked. He took himself in hand pressing into Ryo with a single, slow stroke. Dee bore down on his hands holding his weight aloft. He wanted to see Ryo. Together they rose and fell their bodies in tune with each other. Writhing together with a passion that they had no fear of. If the world came crashing down around them they would not notice. All that mattered was the sure love in each touch, each kiss, each caress of flesh. "I love you so much," Ryo whispered pulling Dee down on top of him so that their lips could meet.

"Oh, Baby," Dee whispered against his lips. "I love you too."

Break

Rain watched George where he sang on the stage. He knew that Ryo and Dee would not be here on time. He was not surprised. George was entrancing the crowd. Rain watched the way he moved. When George moved the eyes of the room followed him. "I don't get it." Rain said to Nestoir who stood next to him. The high prince said nothing but he turned to Rain with his brows raised. "George, what is it that he does that I don't. He keeps the crowd breathless from the moment he walks on the stage. Strait men go limp eyed over him."

"Besides him being gorgeous?" Nestoir laughed. "I know you see him as an Arcadian can. He is a plethora of color and life. Light and joy exude from him."

"Humans?" Rain said keeping his voice low in case they were overheard.

"You really don't see it?" Nestoir laughed. He looked at Rain and really saw him. "But you can't stop watching him." Rain stared at George where he sang and danced. George went into his rendition of 'Fever' blowing a kiss at Jhaymes. George's lowered his lids a bit as he sang the words of the song caressing the audience. "The way he sings, the way he moves. Even strait guys have to admit it."

"Admit what?" Rain said not taking his eyes away even when Julie came up beside him.

"You're almost at the point of appreciating it," Rain frowned when Nestoir winked at Julie. "George," Nestoir leaned in to whisper not surprised that his squire did not move away from him. "Is sensuous. The way he moves the look in his eyes. He looks like he would like nothing better than to spend his entire life in bed. And whoever is in it with him would have no regrets. Why do you think Jhaymes is sitting there grinning like a fool?"

Rain gasped when he saw that Jhaymes did indeed have a smile on his face staring at George with a measure of love and potent lust. A strong combination. Powerful and something that Rain would not forget. "Ah," Rain perked up when Ryo and Dee entered the room their hair still wet from their hasty shower. "You made it," Rain tossed his arms around Ryo. "Now I can sing." Rain winked at Ryo when George did indeed motion for him to take the microphone.

"Oh you were waiting for us?" Dee tweaked his nose.

"Well I doubt the hotel can handle two high pitched voices going off at once," Rain dashed to the stage leaving Ryo red faced and Dee laughing.

Rain pulled the microphone to him. "I hope you all don't mind if I sing a song that we have not recorded yet." He waited for the cheers to stop then he winked at Cory to begin the heavy riffs. "All that I'm living for... All that I'm dying for... All that I can't ignore alone at night." Rain swayed with the music making eye contact with his audience bringing them into the world of his song. Maybe they did not understand everything he was saying. They did not know the story he was telling, but they knew that they wanted to hear more.

In the audience, Bikky watched his brother perform. He could not say what it was, but his brother was changing every day. His confidence was growing. He no longer avoided contact instead others seemed to avoid him simply in fear of the unknown. Rain had a mystique about him that, although he was covered in heavy canvas and leather with chains and goth make-up, drew people in. made you want to know more. Not to mention, Bikky nodded his head to the music. He rocked.

Dee held Ryo in his arms. "I want to be a brat," Dee whispered in Ryo's ear. Ryo turned to face Dee still in his embrace. "Well that just made it worse." Dee pressed his forehead against Ryo's. "When you look at me like that with those big dark eyes I just want cry." Ryo gasped. "I want to stomp my feet and have the biggest temper tantrum on the face of the planet and tell Chef Ramsey no, hell no you can't take my Ryo." Dee kissed Ryo their lips danced together with a grace that spoke of love, trust and commitment. "I know you have to go. Not only are you going to teach that man how to cook," Ryo turned a deep shade of red while he laughed at Lyo interpretation of Ryo's having to leave. "But you are going to save his life."

"And every second I am gone," Ryo offered Dee a watery smile. "I'll be missing you."

"Just him," Bikky sidled up to Ryo and Dee.

"Oh Bikky," Bikky had been joking, but at seeing the tears in Ryo's eyes he sobered.

"Hey, don't," Bikky wiped Ryo's face. It still embarrassed him to be taller than Ryo. "Rain's singing another song, see." Bikky was quick to hug Ryo and turn him to face the stage. His own eyes felt a bit heavy. He was _not_ going to start crying! He wasn't. Bikky stalked away to find a glass of soda.

Andy walked up to the microphone with Rain. "Now we have something that we have been working on for a while. Care to listen?" She winked as Cory left the stage so that Nestoir and Daphnus could take their place.

"So fun being in two groups," Rain laughed while Andy blew kisses to her children in the audience.

"I know," Andy said with a smile. "That some families are just people you just happen to be related to. We love them," Andy was quick to say. "But we're stuck with them. Then there are those family that you choose. The friends, the lovers the children, the pets. Every day is a gift." Andy grinned then began to sing. "Day after day I must face a world of strangers, where I don't belong. I'm not that strong," Andy looked at her husband with a tender gaze.

Rain joined in with his portion of the song. He saw Ryo in Dee's arms. " It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to… Who will always care ...You're always there," Rain kissed his fingers then blew it at Ryo. He and Andy began to sing together. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you," The difficulty, Ryo discovered was in keeping his lower lip from trembling. He had to leave, really, he did. Did it have to be so hard? It was only for a month. Just a month. When had it become his air? His family... They had grown so close, they meant so much to each other. Rain continued his part of the song. "So many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face... A lonely place."

Andy picked up with the next verse. " It's nice know that you'll be there if I need you and you'll always smile... It's all worthwhile." Rain joined in again his own voice, for the first time since he had begun to sing with the band, wavered. He took a deep breath and started again. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you."

With a hand on Rain's shoulder she offered a soft smile. She faced the audience her eyes taking their attention from Rain. "Touch me and I end up singing." She sang the words to her husband. "Troubles seems to up and disappear. You touch me with the love you're bringing I can't really lose when you're near..."

Rain joined in. "When you're near." Together they sang. " When you're near, my love." Rain turned his heavy lined eyes to Julie. She smiled up at him feeling her heart beat accelerate. He took heart in her smile. " If all my friends have forgotten half their promises... They're not unkind ...Just hard to find."

Andy picked up where Rain left off. " One look at you and I know that I could learn to live... Without the rest. I found the best." Ryo stood in Dee's arms his grip so tight Dee feared that he would have bruises. But he would not let go. Ryo needed him. Andy and Rain finished their song leaving the audience in silence. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you,"Rain felt his eyes leaking but he continued to sing. " When there's no getting over that rainbow. When my smallest of dreams won't come true. I can take all the madness the world has to give. But I won't last a day without you." Ryo was done. He fell against Dee just holding tight as he thought of the next thirty days without Dee, without kisses, hugs, companionship and sex. With out Bikky and Rain, Lyo and Angelina, he would miss Alicia, he would miss cooking and cleaning taking care of his family, being a detective, his grandparents, his friends. George was moving near them and the first month he would be away. Ryo's shoulders shook. Rain paused to watch his father. He was supposed to sing the last line. 'I won't last a day without you.' But instead he lowered his microphone. "Andy stop..." Rain rushed from the stage. "Ryo it's okay, we'll be okay."

"But I won't," Ryo held his son close. "I will miss you so much." Rain felt strong arms behind him. Bikky stood tall, he was not weeping. He was the only one in their family who was not. "You'll be okay. Where do you think I get my strength from?" Rain continued to whisper the words in Ryo's ear. I get it from you. I emulate you. You are my inspiration."

"Then I guess I have to be strong," Ryo laughed a bit while wiping Dee's face. "We'll have to be strong. I have to save a life."

"You will," Bikky hugged him. "I know you will." Bikky waited until his family had calmed down. "You know Soofu A would call us all spoiled." The laughter was slow to come, but it was a welcome addition to the tears. On the Stage, Andy waved for George to come back to the microphone. Walli stayed behind with Alera chatting happily while George caused the audience to pay attention to him.

Break

Ryo stretched upon the bed. And wished he hadn't. He groaned then curled up again, another groan left him. "Sore?" Ryo looked up at Bikky where the young man was standing in his doorway. "Your pants are over there, Rain's coming." Bikky turned his back while the bed shifted and Ryo got up to cover his nudity. "And how are you supposed to protect this Ramsey guy if you can't walk?" Bikky laughed when Ryo stood up and pinched his nose.

"I need a shower," Ryo shifted his hips. He was not wet anywhere. After he passed out, Dee must have cleaned him up.

"Oh he's all goggle eyed," Rain entered the room with a towel draped over his shoulder. "So that limp means good night," Rain laughed shocking Ryo with his playfulness. Rain made as if the sit on the bed, thought about it, then sat on the chair at the desk.

"Not there either," Rain turned beet red jumping to his feet. Ryo laughed again then went into his bedroom. Rain dropped down onto the floor. Bikky did not have the heart to tell him that that was probably not safe either.

Dee flipped pancakes. He would show Ryo that he could do breakfast. Nothing would change. Dee took a deep breath and started again when he burned this one on one side. Scraping it into the trash he was glad that he had made extra batter. Dee sat the fresh pan on the stove then turned to get the eggs from the fridge. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Ryo with wet hair oiling the pan. "You didn't use enough oil."

"Yes I did. Slid in like always," Dee eased behind Ryo holding him tight.

Ryo turned to kiss "I'll be feeling this all week," Ryo shifted his hips again. "Thank you."

"You never have to ask." Dee tried to take the spatula.

"Why don't you let me finish this?" Ryo winked at Dee. "Would you put my bags in the car before Rain comes downstairs?"

"Did it before I started to cook," Dee smiled when Ryo nodded his thanks.

"Whether I see it or not..." Rain took the juice from the fridge in it's heavy crystal container. "I'm going with you to drop him off."

"We all are," Ryo gasped when Bikky and Lyo stood next to Alicia and Lyo. In Alicia's arms was his little pink bundle.

"Momo-chan," Ryo kissed his daughter. Her cooes were music to his ears as she slit her eyes like a dragons. "You're getting so good at that precious. Only six months old and so smart." Ryo kissed her cheeks. Breakfast was full of laughter and jokes. Each person trying not to think beyond washing the dishes. When the last plate was loaded into the dishwasher Ryo took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Dee asked having to clear his throat several times to force the word past the lump lodged where his voice usually came out. Dee drove the long way to the restaurant with one hand, his other hand was holding Ryo's.

"I left notes on every container of food about reheating it." Ryo said feeling the air around him shifting the closer they got to Hell's Kitchen. "And a bag is on your bed Rain," Ryo said not mentioning that it was full of his once worn pajama's with his scent strong upon them. He did not know how he would do it, but he would make it a month without his family. "Count D said you guys are welcome at the shop any time and make sure George is not lonely if Jhaymes goes out on missions. He's not living on Arcadia anymore. Make sure Walli makes friends and..."

"Ryo, it's okay," Bikky interjected. "We'll do it. We'll do everything. Just make the time go faster and get your butt back home." Ryo nodded as Dee pulled up. "We can't even go in." Bikky looked around at the families saying their farewells outside. Dee got out of the car and got Ryo's two big bags from the trunk. Rain had his arms around Ryo before he could fully get out of the car. He hid his face in Ryo's chest as camera's flashed.

"Get back in the car and avert your face okay," Ryo said after he had held and kissed his son. Alicia hugged him next leaving Angelina in his arms. Ryo kissed his daughter too choked up to say anything. He handed her back then hugged Lyo. Bikky stood with his arms folded a mulish frown on his face. "Smile, you look scary when you do that," Ryo hugged Bikky amazed at the strength. Bikky had grown so much from a trash talking street punk to a tall, young man he could be proud of. And he was so proud of him. "Take care of them," Bikky nodded his head unwilling to try to speak. He was _not_ going to cry. He wasn't!

Dee pulled Ryo into his arms. This man. Dee held him so close. He knew Ryo was not one for public displays of affection, so he tried not to kiss him. He had kissed and cuddled and loved him all night. Ryo shocked Dee by pulling his face in and planting his lips on his. Dee sank into Ryo's smaller frame. Dee opened his mouth to the questing tongue of his usually shy lover. Dee took Ryo inside of him. Wishing the tongue was more, not just in a physical sense, but in a completely new way. He wanted to absorb Ryo into his being and feel him in his pores. Dee squeezed Ryo to him. He knew people were staring but he did not care, this was his Ryo. Dee broke away panting and wide eyed. "Wow, Ryo...Baby," Ryo shook his head. "I wish I could carry those in for you..." Dee could not make eye contact. He saw the doors of the famous building yawning wide. A cavernous maw that would suck up his beautiful baby and keep him for a whole month. "You're still walking funny, Last night maybe I could have..." Ryo smiled at Dee and lifted his face to lace a soft kiss on his lips. " I should just... to the door... At least..."

"Dee," Ryo's voice was soft. His hand covered Dee's on the suitcase handle. He could feel the rapid beating of Dee's heart through the top layer of Dee's skin. "I've got it." Dee nodded letting go. He saw the ring glinting on Ryo's finger, a match for his own. With red, wet eyes, he watched Ryo heft the bags and walk away.

Walking away. Bikky gulped seeing those two big bags in his hands. Ryo was walking away. This was just a month, they could handle it, he could anyway. Since he had moved in with Ryo the longest he had been away from Ryo in one stretch was almost to weeks for summer camp. Lately it had been a week here, a week there. His camping trips, the squiring ceremony. Ryo had come to mean everything that was home to him. He had never had a real home until Ryo had taken him in. Even when he was with his parents, he never had home cooked meals. No one did his laundry and cared about his homework. No one showed up at PTA meetings or praised him when he did well. Bikky's heart began to go faster and faster in his chest He would not see Ryo, his dad, in the morning's making breakfast and singing along with the radio, or Rain. He would not see him doing laundry, or reading files. He would not see him cooking dinner or kissing Dee, or...Bikky felt something wet on his cheek. He brought up a hand to wipe it away then gasped. He was... He was... Bikky wiped another away and sat down as the doors of the kitchen shut with Ryo inside. Damn... Bikky mused shaking his head. He was crying.

To Be Continued


	27. When It Rains: Part 1

Honey Glayzed 27

When it Rains: Part 1

Rain sat on the couch. With his head lowered he appeared to be sleeping, or weeping. Bikky hoped it was neither. He walked around to see that his brother had a stack of papers in his lap. "What's up?" Bikky sat beside him. Bikky leaned over to see that the papers had been shifted as if his brother had been reading for some time.

"The movie script was here when we got home; so I am reading it," Rain answered. Bikky looked to see that Rain had the table set up already for dinner. A sure sign that he planned to be here a while. If he had already taken care of his chores, that is. "I read the song and it did not make much sense with what the plot was described as being. So I am reading the script. If they want me on the soundtrack, I am redoing it."

"I bet it will be incredible," Bikky almost passed his hand over Rain's hair in a move that Ryo often did. He pulled his hand back.

"I don't mind," Rain said without looking up. Bikky sighed then left him alone. He stood in the kitchen for about five minutes. He turned around running towards Rain. Rain looked up just as all of his hair fell over into his face. "Hey!" Rain was on his feet.

"Ha!" Bikky stuck his tongue out at Rain then dashed behind the couch. Rain was after him like a light. Bikky gasped sure he had at least a few seconds lead for Rain to put his script and music down. Bikky looked up from his position on the floor to see the script and lyrics and all the notes floating. "Wait, you are attacking me while using your wind pressure to hold your papers up! Not fair, Dee, he's a maniac, get him off me." Dee walked out of the kitchen, saw them on the floor and walked back in with a smile on his face. A few more seconds and Rain began to laugh.

"Cheater," Rain laughed some more pushing against Bikky who tickled him with out mercy. Bikky marveled that, throughout their wrestle and tickling, the papers did not fall. Rain broke away, still laughing he sat on the couch. The papers levitated to his lap. Rain looked at Bikky who straitened his clothes. "Thanks." Bikky winked at Rain then went to take the trash out.

Break

Jeremy entered the news room with a frown on his face. This was nuts. He was doing the high profile stories, crime and politics. This was stupid. Why was he chosen to cover some television show. "I know what you are thinking," The editor said before Jeremy could question him about his new assignment. "I chose you to cover this story because I think you will see more than the average reporter looking on."

"More of what?" Jeremy asked thinking the man was making no sense.

"Kid," The editor clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "When you know that, you can have my job." Jeremy looked after the old man with a frown on his face. He wanted to call Berkeley, but decided not to. He could not join him for lunch either. Every time he joined his lover for lunch they never actually ate anything. He had lost weight their first week in LA. JJ had complained. Jeremy picked up the phone to call his cousin only to remember that he was out of the country. He had said something about another child. How? Jeremy was afraid to ask.

"Heading out?" Jeremy looked up at a fellow reporter. "I wanted this one, you lucky stiff."

"What?" Jeremy looked at the reporter that spent hours complaining about being stuck on society coverage. "You wanted to do a story on the new season of Hell's Kitchen?"

"Did you read about the contestants?" The Reporter leaned on Jeremy's desk. He had always found Jeremy attractive, but Jeremy never looked twice at him. Not in that way. Jeremy was so cute though. He was small in all the right places. He would be the perfect bottom for him, he knew it. While he stuck mostly with women, every now and then he came across a man he just had to have. Jeremy was one of those men. He watched him reading, those pretty blue eyes skimming the page. He knew to the second when Jeremy saw the name of one of the contestants.

"Tate," Tate sighed, even the way Jeremy said his name made him want to kiss him. "Ryo is a detective and a prince. What the hell would he want with a restaurant in London?"

"You find that out and tell me," Tate trailed his hand along Jeremy's just as his phone rang. Tate watched the shifting of Jeremy's clothes as he pulled the small object out of his pocket. Jeremy's cheeks pinked. All the moisture left Tate's mouth only to come back in a flood.

"Berk..." Jeremy answered the phone. Tate waited a beat then was rewarded with a smile. Even though he knew it was not for him, it still made his heart beat faster. "I am not having lunch with you today. But I will make it up to you tonight. Just promise I'll be able to walk in the morning..." Tate gasped. So the rumors were true... Tate winked at Jeremy even though he knew the other man was not paying him any attention. One day, Jeremy would see his side of the picture.

Break

Ryo walked into the kitchen and his face was still red. Cameras flashed. Ryo hated that part. He could handle it when people were taking pictures of Rain. But all of this attention on him was horrifying. All the while he tried to smile. The head chef had made several jokes and announcements. One of which was that they would make it through the first service. Ryo had shrugged the comment off until one of the other contestants, Sam, had told him that it had never been done before. The kitchen was always shut down mid way through the evening. Ryo took a deep breath. They were expected to do what had never been done before on any season. Not only that, but he had to make sure to keep a close eye on Ramsey as well as the other contestants. Any one of them could be the accomplice on the inside.

"Alright now," Chef Ramsey commanded their attention. Ryo looked up surrounded by the entire group of contestants. He saw a young woman smiling at him. Ryo returned the smile then looked to Ramsey. " I want to welcome you all to Hell's Kitchen. You are here because I think one of you has the potential to run my new Restaurant. This year, the winner of Hell's Kitchen will become the head chef at The Savoy in London." Ryo gasped as he was jostled by the group. He thought he felt a hand on his bottom but when he looked back the group was once again watching Ramsey. "The first thing I want you all to do is to go into the kitchen and make me your signature dish." The crowd shoved again and this time Ryo knew he felt a pinch on his bottom. He turned again and could not single out who had done it.

"Randy, right?" Ryo shook the hand of the young man walking next to him.

"Yes, that's my name," heading to the kitchen, Ryo tried to think of what would be his signature dish. He pondered several different recipe's; then he smiled. Always he would think of his boys.

"But I heard you that were called Ryo because you are Japanese." Sam persisted as Ryo collected rice. Ryo nodded not paying attention to the ingredients that any one else picked. He simply went about the time making his son's favorite. "My sister is a fan of yours. She calls whenever something happens in that odd country."

"Arcadia," Ryo chopped his chicken into parts. He began to mix the ingredients for his sauce, chopping vegetables. He went to the kitchen for the flat dough he would need for egg rolls. He found the clear noodles and started them boiling with the carrots and small bits of chicken to add flavor. He tossed a dash of salt and pepper in to the pot. In his mind he heard Rain singing; sitting on the counter watching him cook along with Lyo who stood on a stool stirring the lemonade. Bikky would be either out back tossing baskets or doing his homework while Dee worked out in the basement or going over case files. Unless of course he was trying to get Ryo to go to bed early.

"You must really love to cook," Ryo looked up to see the young woman who had smiled at him. He payed attention to her hands. They were too small to be the hands that had touched him. He did not know who had done it. But whoever had touched his bottom would more than likely try again. "I'm April, you're smiling." April waited for Ryo to say more. She got one more smile then she went back to her own dish.

Break

Count D walked over to where Leon sat with his files. "You are bringing your work into our home." Leon heard the pout in D's voice before he looked up and saw it. Leon placed the manila folder on the table. He made sure that the file was closed before he caught one of the smaller hands in his own. He tugged until D was standing in front of him. Without saying a word, he tugged until D was in his lap. "You may kiss me breathless now, but you still brought your work into our home."

Leon shrugged. Since it seemed he was in trouble anyway, he may as well enjoy it. He was just sinking into D's soft, dark red lips when he heard the sound of a backpack landing on the floor. "Hey, Bro," Chris was failing to hold in a snicker as he peered into the dim shop. "When you're done making out with the Count, would you mind helping me with my social studies?"

"You brat!" Leon complained coming off the couch after D stood up. With prim hands, Count D straitened the front of his robes. His cheeks were pink as he went to begin cooking dinner. Count D passed Aoi's room. He paused looking inside. Beside her, where she played, a fairy braided live flowers into a necklace.

"Papa!" Aoi perked up when she sensed his presence. "-I am watching Casal make flower necklaces so that I can learn to make you one.-"

Count D smiled at the perfect Mandarin and answered in kind. "-I will be glad to wear whatever you make for me. Thank you for trying so hard.-"

"-Are you cooking dinner now, Papa?-" D nodded his head. "-May I help?-" D nodded again. "-Casal, I am helping Papa now.-" D smiled at his daughter's seamless transition into Arcadian. D's smile remained throughout cooking with his young daughter. He found it hard to believe she was only three years old. Already she had defeated a daemon. How much more would his little, precious child do in this world? "Papa," Aoi took his attention away from the rice. "-Can I play with Kibo and Shinrai soon?-"

"-As soon as father is able to be about,-" D promised his little girl. He would have to go and check on his father, soon. He was anxious to see his newest little brother.

Break

Lord D opened his eyes slowly. He hurt. It was the only thought he held on to. "Be still lovely," Queen Victoria cautioned. At her words, JJ awakened as well. "You just had a baby and your father is in no condition to see to you." Lord D nodded easing to sit up on his bed. "Do not fret." Victoria smoothed the soft brow. "Your father is fine, healthy and strong. You will be proud to welcome a brother."

"Of course," Lord D accepted the bottle of Mirandia milk and human infant formula. He smiled glad the he would not have to drink the milk of the Mirandia plant again. JJ placed their son into Lord D's arms. Looking into the jewel-toned blue eyes melted his heart. "He is so sweet," Lord D cooed at the infant.

"He is hungry," Lord D gasped looking up with a smile on his face.

"Chi Chi Ue," Lord D looked his father over. Sofu was pale, but standing. Lord D inclined his head in deep respect for his sire. "I am glad that you are well."

"I was never unwell," Sofu said the words with a small sniff. "Well, you should know that pregnancy is not an illness." Lord D hid a smile by kissing his baby. "When he is done, I will see to you."

"Thank you," Lord D leaned back against JJ.

For JJ it was as if the world had ceased to move. He held Lord D in his arms and watched him feed their son. It was always this way. Watching his beautiful husband playing with their children was a heart warming sight he would carry with him forever. Lord D was so gentle. But that same gentleness frightened him. He was an easy pick for the bullies of the world. Lord D brought out a manliness in him he never knew he possessed. JJ had to be tough in order to protect. He had to be hard, in all the ways Lord D was soft. JJ placed a kiss on Lord D's cheek. Those bright purple eyes met his. "I love you. So much," JJ kissed him again.

"Oh, Jemi-Chan," Lord D sighed. "I love you."

Break

George looked around at his newly set up kitchen. This was extreme 'wife' mode. Okay. He walked around. He could do this. If he could only call Ryo he could really do this. George opened the refrigerator door. "Need some help?" Nari did not hide the laughter in his tone. He had come upon George standing with a stymied expression and could not help himself.

"No, but thank you," George reached in for the bread. "I can feed the child lunch." He pulled out peanut butter and jelly. "He can't eat meat." George muttered to himself. "Meat is like poison to him. We'll just have to adjust our meals here."

"I can just..." Nari offered again. George turned a smile on him. Nari stopped talking. He stopped doing just about anything but staring at the smile.

"Count D sent over some recipes," George nodded. "We are a family now," George was humming while he spread the peanut butter on the bread. He heard the television come on. "He likes to watch music videos. Jhaymes said it will help him with his English." George hummed along with the television. "Wali said that Rain's insides are visible when he sings."

Nari listened for a while as George spoke. He sat in a chair and propped his elbow on the table. With his chin in his hand, he listened. Some times he could not be sure what George said, but he sat and watched as his knight's lover prepared lunch for his family. Nari nearly leaped to the ceiling when Jhaymes clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Are you serving as my squire or staring at my spouse?"

Nari turned a deep shade of red. He lowered his eyes from Jhaymes. "Both, Sir Jhaymes." Nari would have felt shame with any other knight. But Jhaymes understood. He was not lusting after George, even though he found him beautiful. He would like a mate of his own. One who was as beautiful on the outside as on the inside. One with enough spice to keep the relationship interesting. George turned around at the sound of Jhaymes voice. The smile Nari witnessed then, was worth waiting for. Even though he knew that the smile was not aimed at him. He would never be able to make George smile like that. "Honey, I'm home." Jhaymes pulled George into his arms for a soft kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"Always," George returned the kiss. He lingered in Jhaymes arms before he backed away. "Wali, darling, come have lunch."

Wali turned around from the television with a grin. "When you sing, Georgie, I see so many colors." Wali held his hand over the table. Just as George was setting the plate down with the sandwiches and a cup of milk, Wali rained colorful gems on the table. "Inside of you is a rainbow." George sat in the chair opposite him laughter ringing throughout the kitchen. With his quaint Polish accent, he was so adorable.

George fluffed Wali's hair then went to clean up. "Oh...Wali," George chuckled a bit more. "The Rainbow inside of me is more than you know." George was still laughing when he looked out into their backyard. Jhaymes stood facing Nari, both with swords drawn. "Wali," George said after a moment. He went back to the table. "Do you want to train to be a knight?"

"It is what is expected," Wali said after he swallowed his sandwich. "My father was a great knight. He served the king well until his last breath. I can do no less than that to show honor. The title of Soofu W is now onto me." George sighed. So young and the weight of his family's honor rested on his small shoulders. But they would grow. Those shoulders. Just like Rain and Bikky and even Chris. They would all grow. George looked out of the window again. "Will you sing for me?" Wali piped in.

"Sing?" George looked at him.

"Yes, on the television is amusing. But I like when you are right here." Wali reached over to touch George's arm.

"Oh," George grinned. "How can I resist?"

Break

Ryo sat his plate underneath the silver cover then went to get in line with the other chefs. This jacket was uncomfortable. He ran his finger along the collar then sighed. He was without a weapon. So, if anyone decided to attack Chef Ramsey, he would have to improvise. Ah well, Ryo watched the other chefs set up their plates. He was always surrounded by knives. The first dish was uncovered. Ryo stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Both hands rested as a protective barrier right at the top of his backside. Looking around, Ryo took the measure of each person standing around him.

There was April, he could smell her attraction every time she looked at him. He would do well to stay far from that one. She did not seem to be the type to take 'no' for an answer. He would hate to have to get physical just to maintain his vows. He could not be certain, but even with the small hands, she might be the one who felt him up earlier. He moved on to some of the other women, weepy, grumpy, attitude, he passed over them then went on to the men. Now, Ryo sighed. When his eyes passed on to a young man, Bobby, he thought his name was, next to Sam. Bobby had been frowning at him since he had first gotten here. He did not even need his dragon senses to recognize the ignorance known as 'homophobia'. Ryo smiled at him then gasped to see Chef Ramsey kissing a contestant. "Oh, you just noticed?" Sam joked. "Chef really liked her dish." Ryo brought both hands up to clasp them under his chin. "What are you doing?" Sam asked at the odd pose.

"Praying he hates mine," Sam laughed at Ryo's answer until Chef Ramsey attained their attention to introduce his wife. Ryo gasped when the hand returned caressing his bottom. He turned, but no one near him seemed to be paying him any attention.

Ryo gasped when Chef took a bite then spit the offending dish into the garbage. "My mouth is on fire," Chef confessed. "Who did this? You there?" Chef pointed to a contestant. "How much Tabasco sauce did you put in here?"

"Half the bottle chef," She said with a grimace. "That's how I like it."

"Well if you fry the tongues of your customers, how will they taste the food?" Chef Ramsey drank some water. "Right then, who's is this?"

"Mine Chef," Ryo answered trying to smile. At least if he liked it, he would not get kissed and the worse was if it got spit out. Both of which he could handle. He had three moody boys at home and infant who though nothing of spitting up when she did not agree with something.

There was a pause as Chef gazed at the plate. "How old are you now? What do you do?"

Two questions, great! Ryo thought. He could be long winded with one and hope that Chef Ramsey forgot the other for surely Ryo did not know his own age. "I am a detective for LAPD. I am a knight of Arcadia and a Prince of the Eastern Arcadian Dragon kingdom. Each kingdom has a symbol and hierarchy based in mythology and religion." Ryo hated having to call his grandfather a myth, but it was the only way these people would understand and not question.

"What training have you had in cooking?" Chef asked seeming to have forgotten about Ryo's age.

"None Chef," Ryo's cheeks turned a little pink. "I have never worked in a restaurant, but I have been cooking for my family and they love it. All the neighborhood kids, and my sons friends from school come over just about every day. I can feed upwards of twenty kids a week. That is Teriyaki Chicken, steamed rice and vegetables with an egg-roll glazed with sweet and sour sauce. It's my son's favorite. It was also my mother's favorite, she was Japanese."

Ryo waited while the head Chef tasted his food. "No training at all you say?" Ryo shook his head. "Well, I can see why you feed half the neighborhood. With any luck you'll feed half of London. That's delicious." Ryo turned redder nodding his head again. "Back in line." Ryo stepped back with relief. He had not realized how nervous he actually was about having the world-renowned chef taste and judge his cooking. He stopped this time the hand was brazenly rubbing his bottom, first one cheek then the other followed by a pinch. Ryo turned around, there really was no clue as to who would dare. The chef tasted the rest of the dishes, then sent them off to their rooms. Ryo went with half of his mind on the upcoming challenges. He had a book of recipes and menus to learn as well a cast of characters to watch, not to mention the sexual harassment and... Ryo saw Bobby protesting sharing the large room with him.

"Look, Bobby, right? I can call you Bobby." Ryo said, he did not ask for the familiarity he just took it. "If you think rooming with you gives me some sort of drive, or thrill to look at you while you are undressed, or snoring, or whatever it is you do behind closed doors. Please think again. There is no way in the brimstone peaks of the hottest hell that I would ever; one, cheat on my husband, and two, find you attractive." Ryo knew he left mouths hanging in shock but at the moment he did not care. He just wanted to get his sore bottom to his room and unpack.

To Be Continued.

A little shorter, but I am hoping it is enjoyed.


	28. When It Rains: Part 2

**Honey Glayzed 28**

**When It Rains: Part 2**

Ryo walked the halls of the dorm. It was nice as far as dorms went. No privacy though. He left the bathroom then paused when he saw that Bobby was standing in the hall. "Excuse me," Ryo inclined his head in a polite gesture. Bobby stood against the wall pressing back as far as his unkempt shape would allow. His limp brown hair fell around his head in a disarray that spoke volumes of the man's care for his appearance. Ryo just shook his head then continued on his way laughing a little to himself when he recalled that he would be home in a few more weeks. He would have fun telling his family about this man.

Sitting on his bed, Ryo pulled out a small book of photographs. "Aren't you going to study the menu?" Sam asked standing next to his bed.

"I memorized it already," Ryo said. He looked up with a smile. Ryo looked back at his photographs.

"Your family?" Sam asked. He craned his head to see the pictures.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded at the obvious answer. He sighed. Looked like Sam wanted to talk. Ryo offered the book for Sam's perusal. "This is Rain," Sam leaned over to look at the pictures. Sam's eyes grew wide. Rain was pretty on the television. He figured it was make-up and Hollywood magic. Seeing him now in this picture smiling next to the large cat, no make-up or camera's, he was beautiful. Ryo flipped the page. "Here is Bikky," Sam saw the mixed child with his blond hair shining in the sun. In the picture he seemed to be playing basketball with a large black dog. "Cujo think's he's a boy." Ryo laughed. When he had saw them outside, Cujo had been shaped like a boy and was playing a fast game with Bikky. Cujo had a proficiency for the game. Ryo had thought it would seem, on the picture, as if there were two teenagers playing basketball. It had printed with a comical dog leaping after an aerial ball.

"You named the dog Cujo?" Sam asked laughing as he looked at the ferocious beast half the size of the tall boy in the picture.

"Bikky did, he was nine when he got him. I think it was a territorial thing," Ryo laughed, the fondness in his voice coming through to Sam. Ryo flipped again. "This is Lyo and Dee," Sam looked down at the picture of the handsome man holding the golden haired child. "He is only six and already he tries to emulate his older brother's."

"When I was a kid I drove my brother's insane," Sam laughed looking at the cute child. Ryo turned another page.

"These beauties are The Duchess Alicia of Arcadia and my daughter Princess Angelina." Ryo looked at the picture a moment longer.

"You slept with her mother?" Sam asked. The details of the child's conception were never released. He saw the beautiful woman and whistled.

"Ah...No," Ryo laughed. "According to my son, Bikky, she was turkey basted." Ryo turned a little pink thinking back to how Dee had pleasured him until he gave up the necessary sperm.

"You just are not into women at all?" Sam asked.

Ryo shook his head with a laugh. Now they got to the heart of the matter. "I used to be."

"So you had women before?" Sam asked staring at Ryo.

"I did." Ryo nodded. He flipped another page smiling at the picture of Rain blowing bubbles around Lyo and his friends at Lyo's birthday party. It was taken shortly after George had arrived. The next picture was of George. Ryo sighed. Back then, even when he smiled, George seemed on the verge of tears. But to see him now, was a picture of joy.

"So what happened?" Sam asked after Ryo had gone through three more pictures. Ryo wondered what he was asking him. He saw a picture of himself dancing with Andy. "With the girls? What turned you off to them?"

"Nothing," Ryo shook his head. "There is no story here. Really. I fell in love." Ryo grinned. "I was not turned off to women. I mean, no one break-up was traumatizing. The last girl did throw things at me, but hey, after being shot at, a few books to the head aren't that bad." Sam laughed recalling that sometimes his wife would give in to frustration and throw things at him. It was a feminine thing he supposed. "But that was not the worst of it." Ryo continued thinking aloud. "Heck, Little D throws things, cups, shoes, he once tried to throw T-Chan but that did not work out so well." Ryo chuckled a bit keeping it to himself that Count D had been pregnant at the time. " I haven't seen two people more in love than Little D and Leon. Well," Ryo began to ramble. "Me and Dee are, and Lord D and JJ. To name a few. So, no. I was not horrified by a woman. I was turned on to a man." Sam blinked several times at the candid answer.

"Must be some man," Sam shook his head.

"Are you curious?" Ryo seemed leery of talking to Sam anymore. The last curious man to have talked to him assaulted him. Ryo shivered recalling Randolph's tongue in his mouth and his hand on his backside. Not to mention how he had threatened to kill his oldest sons if he did not submit. Even though they were not close enough to touch he moved away from Sam on the bed.

Sam wondered at the horror on Ryo's face. The deeper meaning of the question sank in causing his eyes to widen. "Oh...Gosh, no," Sam laughed. "I am happily married to my wife of six years." Sam was quick to say. "I just wanted to talk. You know we are going to be here for some time, without our families or even contact with them. I just thought you could use a friend. I know I can. I don't care who you sleep with. It's not me, so it's not my business." Ryo offered a genuine smile. Ryo turned another page. He and Sam both gasped aloud. Ryo turned deep, dark red then shut the book. "Some man indeed."

Sam hurried back to his bed to study the menu while Ryo pulled the offending picture from the middle of the book to hide it in the back. He saw on the back. "All for you, Love, Dee." Ryo smiled then hid the picture that Dee had taken of himself with the timer on the digital camera. Behind Dee, who stood splendidly nude, Ryo lay on the bed sleeping. Ryo was obviously naked, but thankfully hidden by Dee. But there was nothing hidden on Dee. Ryo opened the book again for one more look. He smiled then shoved the book under his pillow. Hopefully no one would come looking through it.

Bobby entered the room then. Sam looked up at him then started laughing. "What?" Bobby asked sitting on his bed as far from Ryo as he could get. "Oh," Sam wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "I was just... Damn, you're a funny man." Sam chuckled to Ryo. "I just thought of what you said. After looking at that picture... Bobby, man, don't worry." Sam looked at the protruding gut that rested on his too tight belt. The man's pasty complexion seemed florid in some places and sweaty besides. "There's no way he would ever find you attractive. Hell, there's no one here even close. We strait guys at least get to look at a few females, he's just dry for a whole month." Ryo was moved to laughter as well. Perhaps this would not be so bad after all. Sam was amusing. Sam's laughter slowed thinking back to _everything_ he had seen in the picture. "How in the hell do you fit all that..." Sam never finished his question.

"Very carefully," Ryo answered with a finality that let Sam know that he was not saying anymore on the subject. Sam recalled the tense, slow gait Ryo had. He had thought it was because the detective had been running after criminals or just dreading being here without his family. Ryo blushed a deeper red.

"You're a braver man than I," Sam chuckled.

"And don't you forget it," laughed Ryo just as a knock sounded at the door. "I guess we're up." Ryo was still smiling as they left their room. He looked around the suite. He saw a hot tub, a pool and several other devices meant for amusement. Even ashtrays for the smokers around several couches in what was obviously their lounge. Passing a group women, Ryo inclined his head in polite greeting. Sam saw the heated look April aimed at Ryo. In the moment of his inattention, a hand swatted his bottom. Ryo paused to looked behind him. No one close to him was paying him any attention. Shaking his head, Ryo entered the kitchen.

Break

Rain sat on the roof of the house. The wind brushed though his hair, touching him with what seemed to be affection. His blood hummed with vitality. Ever since his deep connection during the squire trials it was almost as if the wind clamored to be around him. To be moved by him. His blood boiled and the wind stirred, it cooled and the wind relaxed. "Your brother is the same with fire," Wyld Wynd made his presence known. "If you want, you can reach him." Rain gasped looking the tall man dressed as his people had dressed centuries past. His muscles bulged when he folded his arms. The feathers in Wyld Wynd's hair danced in the wind from Rain's turbulent emotions. "And let the people know that the earth weeps. They must calm her." Rain was ready to ask what he meant, but the Thunderbird was already gone.

He stood to his feet. One last glance around, and Rain jumped into the wind. It embraced him as a brother floating him to the ground safely. "Rain," Rain landed in front of Bikky. "I smelled bird. What's up?"

"Wyld Wynd," Rain answered. Bikky nodded having smelled the large creature. "He said the earth is weeping. We must console her." Rain paused in the act of pulling his cell from his pocket to call his grandfather. "He also said that I could reach Ryo if I wanted to."

"Just like before, when we were on Arcadia and he was on that Mysticale place." Bikky nodded remembering. "Tell him... hi," Bikky shook his head going inside the house. "Don't be up too late," Bikky said while Rain dialed. "School tomorrow." Rain waved his brother off then began to relay the message to his people. Rain closed the phone with a sigh. How in the heck was he supposed to know what Wyld Wynd meant? He never knew what he meant. Rain took a deep breath. Centering his mind, he sat on the back porch. He shut out the sound of the lone car that drove down the street.

Rain inhaled and the backyard swam inside of him. He exhaled reaching out beyond their street. He inhaled again. He tasted houses three blocks down. He exhaled and soared through the town. He reached with each breath. He could do it. He had done it before and it was more strenuous and hectic. Rain almost fell over when he felt the heat. That warmth. That was Ryo. No doubt. Though he could not talk to him. He could feel him. Rain exhaled falling back into himself on the porch. He kissed the wind before he went inside. "Good night Ryo."

Break

"Good night, Rain." Ryo whispered while he waited for his turn behind the camera. What did they want from him? He was told to just talk about his experience, his first day. "Okay," Ryo took a deep breath. "I did not know what to expect when I walked in here. But I had a moment of sheer terror earlier when Chef really liked one of the dishes. I had the fear that if he liked mine, he would kiss me too. And I did not want to get kicked out of Hell's Kitchen for slapping Chef Ramsey." Ryo laughed then.

"So, you were confident that you had a good dish?" Ryo looked at the interviewer.

"I went with my gut and my gut said my boys. My boys favorite dish is the chicken Teriyaki." Ryo laughed. "As long as I have them, my family. I can't lose. They are not here with me physically, but they are in me at every step of the way. I will not lose." Ryo winked at the camera then got to his feet. "Just wait, you'll see." He walked back up to the dorm with a sigh. He had done it. He had bluffed his way through that one. Truthfully he did not care who won this contest. What he cared about was that in the end, Chef Ramsey was still alive.

Break

Lord D sat his newest son in his cradle. "Will you tell me what his Chinese name is?" JJ said from his position on the bed. Lord D looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face that was sweetened by the love in his eyes. JJ wanted to kiss him so badly. But he knew he would not be able to stop at kissing. Sofu D had repaired him, but their children needed him now. JJ would never deny his children their Papa.

"Actually," Lord D smiled as he walked over to JJ. "You have not given him an American name."

"Me?" JJ's eyes grew rounder. They had discussed the boys names before. But Lord D was leaving it to him to choose. Lord D shook his head. Did JJ truly think that it had been a discussion before? JJ had made suggestions and Lord D simply picked one then JJ had said if he liked them or not. Lord D was not accustomed to American names.

"I will trust you to name them properly." Lord D leaned into JJ's lips. "You do everything else properly." JJ could taste the need in the kiss. He pressed his lips to Lord D's promising to meet that need as soon as he could. "Yes, my love." Lord D accepted the plundering with the heady sensations that JJ always brought out in him. "Oh..." A baby's cry broke them apart. "I am needed."

"Yes," JJ panted sitting up to a better position on the bed. "You most certainly are." Lord D tossed a teasing glance over his shoulder at JJ then went to see to their son.

Break

"Down town, we'll..." George walked into the living room with a smile on his face. That child could not sing. Wali bounced around the living room doing his best rendition of I'll tumble for ya. His heavy accent made the off-key, off-beat singing cute and rather tolerable. "I'll tumble for ya..." He sang as he danced dusting off the furniture. Ryo had told George that it was important for him to have chores. So he cleaned the sitting room and the dining room and set the table for meals. All the while maintaining his own bed room. George and Nari and Jhaymes split the rest of the household duties. George shook his head then went back to sorting Jhaymes clothes. His civilian from his Arcadian dress from his armor. Nari was helping him with the Armor, keeping it in a neat and orderly fashion. Nari hummed along with Wali making sure that he was off key in order to match. George laughed then joined in... On key that is. Now this, was the sound of a happy family. Jhaymes came home to see them and he smiled. This was family, this was home.

"Leri is coming for dinner tomorrow," Jhaymes whispered in George's ear placing a small kiss behind the pale shell.

"I was thinking of inviting my family for a visit." George said. "Siobhan called me a house wife." Jhaymes saw the pout but knew that George was pleased to have a family, a home. "It's not like I don't work. I work all the time. In fact, next month Daphnus wants us back in the studio. I have been writing songs, collaborating and..." Jhaymes pressed his lips to Georges. Wali giggled when he entered the room. "You are teaching the child bad habits."

"Kissing you will always be a good habit," Jhaymes winked. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Since it is so hot today," George smiled. "I made a pasta salad after lunch. It has been chilling since. We also have fresh, chopped vegetables and for Dessert..."

"They can have whatever it is." Jhaymes whispered in George's ear licking the soft skin. "I want you."

"Fresh fruit sweetened with a heated honey glaze and also chilled," George continued. In his mind he made a mental note. He just kept smiling as they went about the rest of their day. "Oh, Wali," George found him where he usually was at this time of day. After he set the table and right before George called them all to dinner. Wali stood in front of the window watching the backyard where Nari and Jhaymes often sparred. The two were there everyday with their swords drawn. George had gotten used to the sound of metal hitting metal while he prepared the meals.

Wali tore his eyes away from the scene of battle before him. He could feel the reticence every time George saw him watching the trainings. There were some of the first generation who took care of the earth and its inhabitants. Some who were slated to heal, some to nurture, some to grow. His family had chosen to serve, to protect. To be members of the Knights. "Yes, Georgie."

George placed the pasta on the table in a large, crystal serving dish. "I know it is rather later in the year, but," George carried the dish into the dining room. Wali followed carrying the utensils. "If you would like to go to school, I have all the necessary paperwork to enroll you. Or you could wait until the next school year."

"Oh I would like to see the human children where they learn," Wali grinned.

"As you are a page," George swallowed around the word. "Chris will aid you. Bikky and Rain have both agreed to mentor you as they are Squires." George tried to hurry into the kitchen to get the rest of the dinner out.

Wali caught his arm. "Georgie," Wali's deep pale eyes met George's. "Do you know the human translation of my name?"

"Of course." George frowned. "Walerian Patryk." George said his full name.

"Every time you say my name," Wali placed his small hands on George's cheeks looking at him still. "Your proclaim my destiny. Be not afraid of tomorrow. I will make you proud." Wali nodded his head. "In the land of Poland where my family is born the name Walerian means brave and strong. Patryk means noble. I will not give you a cause to fear for me. I will be as well and good as Sir Jhaymes, Sir Ryo, Sir Dee and my own departed father."

"I know," George embraced the slender young man. "I just wish there was no need to fight at all."

Wali gasped stepping away from George. He shook his head in admonishment. "Without a battle, there can be no victory." Wali leaned in to kiss George's cheek. "His people will be victorious. There it is written and so shall it be." George felt a chill in his spine. Though Wali looked and behaved as a thirteen year old, he was as wise as his true age allowed. George shook off his gloomy thoughts to call in his husband and Nari for dinner. "Do not worry. I will age now as humans do." Wali nodded. George sighed. He had sensed what George had been thinking. With a smile Wali went back to his singing. George sighed again. That child could not sing.

Break

Rain walked the halls of the high school. Casey walked beside him his hands in a frenzy of thanks. - I can't believe it. I did them all last night and I did them by myself. You are a genius. A real live genius.-

"It wasn't much of anything," Rain shook his head. "I will even talk to Mr. Hayes for you." Rain laughed thinking of all that Andy had said. "It is not a common disorder. Most people have never heard of it. Maybe Mr. Hayes can write a letter to your parents. It will explain to them about the disorder and how they can help you. I can tutor you when you need it still and Mr. Hayes can continue with your private lessons." Rain looked up when he heard Peter calling him. "See you later." Casey stood where he was. Rooted to the spot. Sweat gathered on his brow. Wiping it away he had a moment of being thankful that Rain had found his problem. Dyscalculia. He wasn't stupid. Casey firmed his chin. He wasn't stupid!

Peter waited while Rain tossed his books into his locker. "It's the end of year concert," Peter used his most cajoling voice. "Every time you perform the crowd goes wild."

"I know, but my schedule is really tight right now." Rain explained. He sighed when Peter followed him out to the waiting SUV. "Look," Rain scratched his nose. "If I get the song written for the movie and Cory is still out on a mission then I will have time to do it. Otherwise, I will be recording and filming videos. Luckily for me, Daphnus is also on a mission from the king."

"Mission, that sounds so cool," Peter's eyes went soft looking at Rain. "Knight's and all that. You are a squire, so cool."

"Even that's taking time," Rain laughed, "I go on my first mission this summer. I will be gone for some time with Nestoir."

"Hey you," Erick snagged Peter around the waist. "Miss me?" Peter turned his cheek so that Erick could kiss him. Bikky stuck his tongue out at Erick. "Great practice man, see you tomorrow." Erick waved them off. Bikky tossed his basketball into the back. Dee waved to Erick and Peter. "Think he'll do it?"

"I don't know." Peter shook his head. "I just don't know."

"Can I come over tonight," Erick whispered in Peter's ear. Peter blushed but nodded rushing to get his back pack.

Break

"Come in," Mr. Hayes said to Casey. "Shut the door." Casey stepped into the office shutting the door softly behind him.

To Be Continued

Author's notes; I am doing something a little different with the series of chapters and how they are ordered. The section When It Rains will conclude, not after this one. But when it does conclude... I hope it is enjoyed.

Ja Ne

Chi


	29. Day By Day

Honey Glayzed 29

Day by Day

Ryo washed his hands. He adjusted the collar of his jacket. The blue panels on his shoulders matched every other male standing in the line. She, April, was staring at him. Ryo refused to turn around and acknowledge her. But he kept his hands folded and resting on his lower back shielding his bottom. Three more times he had been molested. It was the only word he could think of. He still had no clue as to who it was. He had a few guesses, but could make no accusations. Without proof he would get nothing but denials. Ryo frowned reminding himself to pay attention. Chef Ramsey was assigning stations. Meat. Ryo nodded heading off to his station. "All right Jean Phillipe, open Hell's Kitchen." Ryo got the range started.

Break

Mihnea sat back in his chair watching the high king of Arcadia, Zarro the great White Lion. He was munching a bowl full of fresh plucked flowers. Mihnea had been out in the queen's garden three times now to get just the right blend. Victoria had a section of her garden just for her husband's snacking habits. "Now," Zarro dragged his tongue over his large canines. "Tell me about what happened in your kingdom." Now? Mihnea thought to himself. He had been here for three days and now Zarro wanted him to get on with what he had come to do. Mihnea shook his head then began to recount the events.

Break

Ryo headed up to Ramsey with his dish. Turning around he was headed back to his station. So many times tonight Chef Ramsey had resorted to swearing, kicking and yelling at the chefs. He had thus far escaped the censure, but he did not know how long that would last. No sooner than he reached his station he was being called. "Randy! Ryo! Whatever your name is come here a sec."

"Yes Chef," Ryo kept a congenial smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about? Look at this meat." Ryo looked down at the well cooked beef steak. "You don't see anything wrong with it?"

"If you would tell me what the problem is, Chef, then this would go a lot quicker and I could get back to cooking." Ryo could feel every eye in the kitchen turn to him. He sighed. Approaching Chef Ramsey as he would the commissioner was perhaps not the best move. But he could not take it back. Not that he would. He would offer respect for the man's accomplishments, and his role as his superior for the time being.

"Back to cooking, you say?" Chef Ramsey raised his voice. "This is supposed to be medium rare, it's well done. Do you listen?"

"My mistake Chef, I will start over." Ryo issued a curt bow then headed back to his station. Chef Ramsey threw the original plate in the trash can. Ryo rolled his eyes at the tantrum then started to cook again.

"You okay?" Sam asked from his station of garnish. He had been yelled at twice already, while Larry on fish had been kicked out of the kitchen.

"No worse than the chief on a rampage." Ryo tried to control the heat. But the fire was responding to his presence. Twice now he had fight to keep it under control. With his emotions so off kilter the flames were nearly out of control. Ryo pulled the meat from the pan just in time. He breathed a sigh of relief as he set it on the plate to carry to Chef Ramsey.

"It's about time, Randy. It's about time." Chef looked the meat over. "It's perfect."

"Thank you Chef," Ryo nodded as more orders were called out. All he had to do was keep the flames in check. Ryo sighed looking at his wedding ring. He missed them.

Break

Lord D listened as his father examined his youngest son. "He is healthy, and a good size." Sofu D sat his grandson in his bassinet. He stood then gasped when he saw that Lord D was eating sliced peaches.

"Do you want some?" Lord D held them over. Sofu attempted to smile at his son. He could feel his body rejected the scent of anything that he could consume at the moment. Lord D waited with his arm outstretched holding the treat out in offering. He took a closer look at his father then moved aside when his father turned an alarming shade of green. "Oh, you need..." Sofu refused the aid to get to the bathroom.

"I am fine," He said. Sofu sat in a chair taking deep breaths. This was as intolerable now as it was two thousand years ago. Looking at his son, Sofu D did not have regret. Sofu D patted his grandson's head, and then stood to his feet. "There now, you see? All done now." Sofu smiled in order to put his son at ease. He had not eaten a full meal since this pregnancy started, but he knew it would get better. Lord D was dozing when Sofu left the room. JJ gave him a knowing look. Sofu found the detective insufferable at times. He saw so much. Too much.

Lady Aurora came upon her husband leaning on the wall. "Come along my love," Aurora pulled his frail arm to her. She was gentle, mindful of her extreme strength as she handled her precious Kami. "Come to bed. Let me be your support." Lady Aurora thought of all the centuries she had loved this person. He had never made her feel slighted for her dwelling in the darkness. He became her light. She did not miss the sun as long as she had him. "I love you so." Aurora supported his weight all the way to their bedroom where she tucked him in. Lying beside him on the bed, Aurora stroked his back and sides. She stroked his stomach and his cheek. Sofu D fell asleep in his wife's arms.

Break

"George!" George turned around when he heard his name called. Rain came up to his side carrying his backpack. "Getting Wali ready for school?" Rain smiled at the smaller boy. Wali grinned waving at Rain.

"We are same room?" Wali asked hoping that he would be able to communicate with someone.

"Sorry Wali," Rain shook his head. "I am in my third year, you are first. We'll be lucky to get lunch together. But Chris will be with you. He's a page too, okay." Wali nodded looking around at the large humans that traipsed around the enormous building. He held on tight to George's sleeve.

"We don't have to do this now," George assured the young creature clinging so sweetly to him. "You can wait until next term." George smoothed the hair that seemed to make a halo of light around Wali's head. At least, George hoped it was his hair. Looking closer at Wali George frowned. His eyes seemed to take over half of his face. "Wali," George turned his face up. George sighed, sometimes at night, Wali would awaken with nightmares. He never told George what he dreamed, just preferred to hold on to him and rock. "I have no problem with you staying at home for a while."

"No, Georgie," Wali's large gray eyes met George's. He had to do this. He had to live as a human. He knew that neighbors would pry into their life and wonder why he was not in school. It was his job to be human now, or at least as human as possible. Wali firmed his chin. "I am ready. I can do this. I will make you proud."

"I am already proud." George smile petting his head. Jhaymes came over to join them then.

"All set?" Jhaymes asked taking George's hand.

George gazed at Wali for a while. Seeing the fluffy blond hair, so light it was white in some spots and his enormous eyes, George waited. Wali's nod had a solemnity beyond his supposed 13 human years. George turned a smile up to Jhaymes. "All set." George entered the principal's office with a smile on his face. For a moment, the man stared in awe. First there was beautiful Ryo, now this. What was the world coming to? He did not care. These children needed somewhere to go. If the straight majority could not take care of the lost lambs let them go to someone who could. At least they were well dressed and cared for. Wali was clinging to George still but he was smiling.

The principal stood and shook their hands. He had been fortunate since accepting this post. He had met and formed tenuous friendships with royalty, nobility ambassadors from all over the world. He saw pop and rock stars on a daily basis walking down the halls. It was with a bright outlook that he rose to his feet. "Hello Mr. O'Dowd, Mr..." The Principal waited giving Jhaymes a long look.

"Oh," George laughed. "How rude of me," George laughed again with pink cheeks. What an enchanting creature. The principal thought to himself. He was extremely straight but he could appreciate beauty when he saw it. "This is Sir Jhaymes, a knight of Arcadia and my consort." Jhaymes shook the smaller hand of the principal careful of his strength.

"Wonderful to meet you," The principal acknowledged Jhaymes. He turned to Wali at first he was lost for words at the light gray eyes. "What is your name?" He managed to force out after looking upon the slight boy.

Wali looked at the smiling human adult then at George. George smiled at Wali then nodded. He hoped that they were not doing this too soon. The school year was almost over. It would not be unseemly for Wali to wait for a new term. "Walerian Patryk," Wali stated his name. "My family says to me: Wali," Wali beamed at George. George was quick to take his hands as pearls appeared in the palm. George pocketed the gems with a strained smile. This was a habit that, he would have to remind Wali; normal humans cannot do or understand.

"You seem to have a heavy accent. Is English a problem for you?" The principal asked.

"Learn to speak proper, I have." Wali nodded his smile bright. "Work hard, I do."

"But I would still put him in the ESL classes for a time." The principal said to George and Jhaymes. He pulled out a scratch card with Wali's schedule. "Most of the children in the class are Hispanic. We have a new girl from Brazil, she is learning as well. Her father is an ambassador. I feel like I have a private school here with all the top notch children here."

"What makes Wali more top notch than other children?" George asked with a smile. "Whether a child is royal, noble or commoner, they are still children and deserve the best care possible. If we did not believe that they were receiving that care, they would not be here." George shook his hand again.

"Right you are sir, I mean your highness," The principal recalled that George was a dragon prince now. He hoped that he had the best care here. He would try. That pale child looked like he needed a lot of care. The principal paused, wondering what kind of hell he had come from. All the things he saw in that young boys eyes were reflected in the eyes of most of the children that were rescued.

Break

Ryo took a deep breath at the words, "All right shut it down. Hell's Kitchen is closed." He had escaped the night with only two infractions with the finicky head chef. But it was no worse than Commissioner Rose on a hot streak, especially is Jeremy was holding out on the sex. It had been tough when Chef Ramsey started to kick chefs out of the kitchen. Working with the women had been okay. Ryo felt that April spent too much time looking at him, but she manned her station well, he could not fault her for that. "Congratulations, Chefs," Chef Ramsey said with a smile. "We made it through the first dinner service. But it should not have been so painful."

Ryo nodded his head that it had indeed been painful. Not to mention he had misplaced two knives. He could not find them anywhere. He had not been molested during the dinner service, but his frustration over the knives had caused an overcooked piece of beef, but it was not burnt, just well done. In a world of rare beef, well done was a crime. "I have to say, the men had the most members of their team remaining, so they won." Ryo took a deep breath at that announcement. Now I want you women to go upstairs, back to the dorms and think of two chefs who should be up for elimination."

"Yes Chef," Was a chorus as the ladies adjourned to the common room of the dorm.

Ryo excused himself from the line to head back into the kitchen. Where were the knives? He had to find them that would drive him insane. He did not lose them. He knew he didn't. Chef Ramsey was halted by Ryo's action. "I think he lost something." Chef chuckled a bit as Ryo searched. Coming up empty handed he went back to the dorm. He could feel the pilot light on the oven, banked for the night, attempt to flare. Ryo took a deep breath calming the flame. That would not be good. He was here to protect Chef Ramsey, not burn down his restaurant.

Break

Rain marked off another day on his calendar. There was a big red circle around the day that Ryo would return. He would count it down until that day. Tonight Ryo had tasted aggravated. Rain had sent an embrace on the wind to him. Rain needed to get some sleep, he had a test tomorrow. Rain rolled over pulling Slyphe to him. The feline cuddled up to her human. He had been so down lately. Slyphe licked his chin. He would make it through this. Her human was strong. Just in case she would stay close to him.

Break

George stood at the sink drying his hands. He turned to see a bottle of skin cream. "Nari," George looked for and found his husbands squire by the door polishing one of Jhaymes' long swords.

"You have such soft hands," Nari said without looking up. "I will have the dishwasher repaired tomorrow so that you will not have to wash the dishes. "Or I can do them for you. You are a prince, highness, you should not be…"

"If I could not do a few dishes every now and then, I would be an insult to my mother." George laughed as he picked up the cream and spread it on his hands. "Thank you." George pulled a pot down. It was carved from porcelain with intricate designs. While Jhaymes ad made the pot, Lord D had painted. Ceramic work was one of his favorite past times. The teapot was George's favorite. George found it odd. He went from a life of excess and parties to serene family and complete love. It was funny how life could change. Before, by this time of night, he would be too engrossed in the scene around him to focus internally on the pain he was trying to escape. Now, here he was, having sent his fostered son off to bed, making tea.

"What are you thinking?" George leaned back into the strong arms of Jhaymes.

"About you, Wali, our life." George answered without hesitation.

"Hmmm," Jhaymes nuzzled George's neck. "You always smell so good."

"Can I have my tea first?" George laughed after wallowing in the pleasure of Jhaymes lips. The sound of the pot whistling broke them apart.

"Oh, so sorry, that I am," Wali turned a dark maroon color. "I am thirsting. I see you have a desire to be by yourselves."

Wali made as if to leave but George called him back. "I was just making some tea. You could join us." Wali looked between George and Jhaymes as if to ascertain the truth of the words. After a moment, he smiled and walked into the kitchen. "I thought you were sleeping," George said pulling several cups from the cupboard. He poured tea for himself, Jhaymes and Wali. "Is everything all right?" Taking two lumps of sugar for himself he added one to Jhaymes cup then dumped the rest of the full bowl into Wali's tea. George returned to the table with the intricate little tray that came with the tea set. Wali took his spoon and stirred. With a sip, he got the familiar smile when he tasted something sweet. George noticed, underneath the smile, Wali's eyes were haunted. "Tell me about it."

Wali looked up into George's eyes. They were so beautiful, yet he restrained the urge to produce matching jewels. George had spoken to him for a while before he went to bed about human abilities. Wali sighed; he brought a shaking hand up to fluff the wild mop atop his head. Tears gathered, but he banked the emotions not wishing to burden his new family. "Wali?" Jhaymes lifted his face. "Whatever it is, you can tell us about it."

"When I sleep," Wali began after a long, deep breath. "There are things that I see. Things that I do not wish to see."

"What kind of things?" George asked taking his hand.

"My mother," Wali's voice was pained whisper. Tears were a waterfall of anguish when the slight frame fell into George in a desperate embrace. "I see…hic…my mother… hic… and… sob… the… demon…" Wali broke down in George's embrace. "I see the demons that ate her. They ate her right in front of me."

"Oh…" George began holding the boy tight in his arms.

"My God," Jhaymes finished the sentiment for George.

To be continued

Author's Notes: Some of you might be wondering about Walerian's speech patterns. To someone of Arcadian descent, he sounds normal. But to the typical human, he sounds like a thirteen year old Yoda… An Arcadian _knows_ what Wali is saying, a human _hears_ what he says, if that makes sense. As for Ryo, who is harassing him?

Ja Ne

Chi


	30. Desire

**Honey Glayzed 30**

**Desire**

They were so white, those hands that held the brush with a light grip. Jhaymes leaned against the door jamb watching George brush his hair. George waited, Jhaymes stayed where he was. His mind was awash with all that had taken place. All that had been revealed. Wali's mother… oh that poor child. To see such a thing, for an adult it would be horrifying, for a child… George did not even want to think of it. Eaten. By daemons. George finished with his brush and sat it on the vanity. It was one of the few items from his home on Arcadia that he had brought with him. The hand carved beauty was very close to his heart. He had to stop thinking of it. Wali was here now, he would do well. Jhaymes. George smiled, he was just the sort of distraction he needed from the dire thoughts in his head. "What do you think of Wali's starting school next week?" George said getting to his feet. Jhaymes eyes traveled to the hands that held the tie to George's bathrobe. The fine silk caressed his skin like the hands of a lover.

"He'll be fine," Jhaymes walked over to George. "Are you sleepy, love?"

George laughed. His eyes, pouring over Jhaymes, were liquid desire melting his insides as they always did. "And if I am?" George asked licking his lips, taunting Jhaymes with the promise of their sweetness. "Will you wake me with a kiss?"

"You are my beauty," Jhaymes' stride was a sure gait. "Waking or sleeping."

"Well I am awake," George smiled. "So come," George waited with the openness that had snared Jhaymes long ago. "And kiss me."

"I will do more than kiss." Jhaymes' promise was spoken with his eyes and his stride. He hands circled around George's waist pulling him in pliant and aroused. George's eyes, those pale orbs that invited Jhaymes to rest awhile in their depths beckoned. Jhaymes lowered his head claiming a sweet kiss on those soft, open lips. George's tongue played alongside Jhaymes, he allowed his mouth to be plundered. Jhaymes buried his hands in the abundance of George's soft hair. Nimble fingers so sure and strong when holding a sword were gentle as Jhaymes untied the belt holding the robe closed.

As he was bared, George gasped, for no sooner than Jhaymes could see the skin of his body, he had tasted it. Jhaymes mouth branded his chest with soft kisses; he worked his way to the taut nipples, their rosy color begging to be nibbled. George found himself swept up in Jhaymes arms. Jhaymes did not seem to feel the strain of George's weight as he carried him to their large bed, another article that had traveled from their home along with the vanity. Jhaymes tongue traveled around the pert nipple on the left while his hand pinched the right. He sucked earning a low moan from George. The folds of the soft yellow silk lay around him making his white skin seem to glow. The rosy flush of desire bloomed in his cheeks. "I have never seen anything more beautiful," Jhaymes said coming up to kiss George's lips.

George wanted to speak but, as always, Jhaymes took his breath away. He settled for tugging at the hem of Jhaymes shirt. Jhaymes sat up taking the shirt off he threw it away from him. Lying over George, they both sighed at the contact of their skin. The rough feel of Jhaymes pants on his softest area was driving George to raise his hips to meet the body moving over him. He could feel the length of his lover, hard and strong pressing into him. George reached down for the fastenings on the pants. There were words that could be said, but they were beyond the need for them. George freed Jhaymes his hand lingering to stroke and arouse even more. Jhaymes pushed up into George's soft hand the grip driving closer to the edge. His mouth found George's again while his hand began to roam the terrain of George's body.

With a will power that he was proud of, Jhaymes separated his lips from George. He moved down licking his neck where his scent was strongest. George whimpered throwing his head back for more. Kissing his way back to George's chest, Jhaymes began to nibble and suck the peaks. George gasped his fingers in Jhaymes hair. Holding Jhaymes close to his body George writhed under him. That mouth was so hot yet he was not burned. He was never burned, not by Jhaymes. Jhaymes mouth left the nipples to travel downward his tongue leaving a wet trail to his belly button. George groaned when that hot tongue dipped into his belly button, once for the taste, twice for the pleasure and a third time for good measure.

Jhaymes looked down. He saw the weeping head of his lover's excitement and his mouth grew moist. Without a word, George tugged until he was facing Jhaymes. He pulled until the open pants were tossed aside. George opened his mouth. While Jhaymes tongue bathed him, he sucked him in. Jhaymes' hips hitched pushing more into George's waiting mouth. He was not worried; he knew George could take it. Jhaymes opened his mouth fully sucking George inside. He could feel the heaviness in his own blood. It would not be long now. George always did this to him, well this time, Jhaymes vowed, this time he would give as well. He sucked with the fervor of a starving man offered a feast. He demanded of George's body and George gave. Crying out he filled Jhaymes mouth with his release just as Jhaymes poured himself into George.

"Ummm, love," George purred the word while Jhaymes shifted to gather him in his arms. Their lips met mingling their tastes on their tongues. "Fabulous," George licked his lips and Jhaymes.

"Get on your knees for me," George smiled at the words. He knew what Jhaymes wanted. He would never understand his fascination with his bottom, but neither would he complain. Jhaymes pulled several pillows to help prop George's body into place with the least amount of strain. Leaning behind George, Jhaymes opened his mouth. He placed a soft kiss on the left cheek; he licked it then repeated the measure with the right. George moaned as he was spread. That hot tongue traveled along inside of him. He leaned into the mattress pressing his bottom back for more. Jhaymes sucked a finger into his mouth wetting it. He was careful when he probed for entry. George relaxed his muscled allowing the finger and tongue entrance into his body. He moaned the sound of his labored breathing spurring Jhaymes to lick and suck deeper inside. He wanted to devour George. Burying his face in the white mounds of George's bottom, Jhaymes attempted to do just that. George's cries began to resound in the room as his body swelled to almost painful proportions.

Jhaymes lay on his back pulling George over him. He sucked George into his mouth while his fingers worked in and out. He added a third and George rode them pushing his excitement into Jhaymes waiting mouth. Jhaymes reached down with his free hand to stroke some of the pain from his own body. He could almost taste it, George was close again. He pressed his fingers in as far as he could, he just barely touched George's most sensitive area and he had it. George exploded in his mouth the salty, yet sweet mixture bathing the back of his throat. George leaned weakly into Jhaymes grateful when Jhaymes lay him on the bed. He looked into the invitation in those beautiful eyes and Jhaymes knew, George was not done yet. He smiled and poured a generous amount of lubrication over himself. George lay on his back bringing his legs up. Jhaymes was gentle, his lips pressed into George's mouth as their bodies joined.

George raised his hips meeting the thrust with anticipation and love. He had never felt so cherished with a lover as he did in Jhaymes arms. Jhaymes moved slow, savoring the feel of George around him. George was so tight and hot melting him from the inside with love and pleasure. George's breathing in his ear matched his own. They pressed into one another, Jhaymes wanting to go slow, but his body demanded more. And George gave. George opened his legs wider, pushed his knees higher, and opened his mouth for Jhaymes kiss. The sensation was too much. He reached down between them to feel the heat of George's arousal. He stroked in time to his thrust. George cried out as he came his body squeezing Jhaymes to a delicious rhythm that had him spent in moments.

Jhaymes leaned into George kissing him deeply. "Are you sleepy now?" George laughed when Jhaymes asked him again. Jhaymes reached for the container of wet wipes to clean him and his love. "Good night my beauty," Jhaymes kissed him again as George drifted off to sleep.

Break

Casey sat at the table across from Rain. Watching him work was intriguing. Rain seemed so focused, like he lost the world around him. Casey tapped the table with his fingers. Rain looked up his deep green eyes seeming to have to focus on where he was. The library was silent save for the earphones buzz that Rain wore. They were waiting after school in the library while Bikky attended practice and Julie was with the cheerleaders. –Yes- Rain signed. –Do you need help with your homework?-

-No,- Casey shook his head. –I am almost done.- Rain leaned over to look at the paper that he had re-written spelling out the problems as opposed to using symbols that would confuse his friend. –What are you working on?-

-A song for a movie,- Rain signed. –They want me on the soundtrack, but the song they supplied sucked so I am writing my own.- Rain went back to his lyrics. – You might want to look over number five again.- Casey went back to the problem with a smile on his face. Thanks to Rain he had less study session with Mr. Hayes. He would be forever grateful to him. His parents were even pleased. For the longest time Casey had felt so stupid. He did well in all of his classes except for math. Before he wondered why his teachers passed him on. He had suffered through remedial classes and tutors. Now, Casey found his mistake and worked to correct it. Now he was doing it mostly on his own. Now he knew what his problem was. It was so liberating to know that he was not stupid. He traced the words thank you on the table even though he knew Rain was not paying him any attention. Rain tapped the table with you're welcome. Casey wondered how Rain had known, but finished his homework instead of asking. The basketball landing on the floor just as he finished robbed Casey of his chance to ask Rain anything.

"Are you almost done?" Bikky asked pulling a bottle of water from Rain's backpack. As he drank it Rain rolled his eyes glad that he had brought several.

"Just about," Rain held over the song. "It's just missing a few key points. I don't know what. With the few lyrics I had, Daphnus made this music." Rain handed off the headphones. Bikky felt his heart quiver at the soft, beautiful piano playing in the machine. He listened as strings joined in. "I'll still have to sing in a lower tone," Rain was explaining.

Bikky nodded his head when the song ended. "I love the music. I am sorry that I could not be more help though."

"Wait…" Rain's bright green eyes took on a hint that Bikky well knew to be inspiration. "You just did."

"Huh?" Bikky frowned even though he knew better than to question an artist. Casey stared between the brothers. One of them was beautiful, if oddly frightening with his dark clothes and make-up, the other strong and bold.

"Listen," Rain gave Bikky one of the ear plugs keeping the other. He came to a certain point in the music, and then he sang softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Rain's voice grew in volume. "You see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you on, you are everything to me. This is why I hide… you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you on." The librarian looked up ready to tell them to be quiet and yet the beauty of Rain's voice arrested her. "You are everything to me this is why I have to leave so sleep well my angel, sleep well my angel." Bikky saw the woman and understood. He saw her wipe tears from her eyes. His brother had that effect on people.

"It's almost like when Andy sings Lucky," Bikky mused keeping his voice down.

"What?" Rain asked his cheeks a little darker as he packed away his work.

"Nothing, come on," Bikky grabbed up his bag and his ball. "See you later Casey." Casey waved them off. He looked down at his homework with a bright smile on his face. He looked up the stairs then grabbed his backpack. He was going home. Not to be tutored by Mr. Hayes.

Break

Ryo heard a soft sound in the room. He knew it was not the other sleeping men. He did not open his eyes but he opened the rest of his senses. It was a woman in the room. She smelled of food but then again everyone in this place smelled of food. It was disconcerting o Ryo to have to work with that handicap, but he would do his best. There was not just one, Ryo sniffed again. Was he under attack? When the hand touched his shoulder he sat upright capturing the slender wrist. He heard the scream as the woman jumped back. Moving fast Ryo caught the tray of food before it could fall to the floor. "What…What's all this?"

"Wow, that was amazing," April said sitting on the bed next to Ryo. "How did you do that? You just woke up like…whoosh." Ryo groaned handing her the tray before he fell back on his pillow as the other men were roused from slumber. April did not get off Ryo's bed as he had expected. She lingered bring her hand close to his side, his waist. A few more inches and she would touch him. The shadows seemed to shift and she did not connect, it was then that he knew. Hiding scents in the shadows. Ryo shook his head with a smile. "It's breakfast in bed," April explained to cover her confusion. "Chef Ramsey had us make it as a reward for you for winning the dinner service and a punishment for us for losing."

"Oh," Ryo took the tray. "Thank you." He looked down to see where she was staring and saw that his shirt had moved up baring his stomach down to the band of his pants. Ryo pulled the shirt down. "Smells delicious," Ryo picked up the fork. With April's avid attention he could not help but to scent the food for intoxicants. It was clean so he took a bite. "It is good, thank you." Ryo tensed when he heard Sam laughing. He looked to the other Chef with a frown. Shaking his head he devoted his attention to his breakfast. All the while in his mind, he was formulating a plan.

Break

"Won't it be weird having an uncle younger than you?" Chris asked Count D while he put away his homework so that he could help with getting Jewel and Leon their baths.

"Weird?" Count D raised his brows. "Only a little," He laughed pouring bubbled oil into the small tub. "But when you think of it, my grandfather being pregnant is the weirdest of all."

"Why is that?" Count D looked up a smile on his face as Lady Aurora strode into the room.

"I just," Count D paused long enough to strip his children. "I just find it hard to think of him so helpless. He has awesome powers and yet he may as well be my age for all that he can competently use them right now. It is disconcerting."

"Never fear," Aurora patted her grandson's head. "For I will protect you and our family." Aurora petted Count D's hair. She winked at Chris. "I just received a notice from Heaven; it seems that she will be back in the country soon."

"Heaven?" Chris asked. "But she went to Germany with Bill and Tom."

"Yes," Aurora smiled. "She did." Chris wondered if everything was going to be alright. He hoped so. Heaven had been through so much just to admit to her feelings and accept Tom's.

"Weird…" Chris shook his head. "Weird is trying to understand anything an ancient ever has to say." Count D laughed picking up the sponge. He spent a pleasant time singing and playing while giving his children a bath. Chris loved these moments. The world outside ceased to exist while he was in the shop. The Count always had that effect on him. Calming and reassuring him. He was glad that Leon had finally come to understand and love the Count.

As if summoned by his brother's thoughts, Leon entered the large bathing chamber. "Hey," He said to Chris but his eyes pouring over D. Chris laughed gathering his nephew into a towel.

"Hey bro." Chris greeted. "Mind helping us put the tots to bed first?"

"First?" Count D asked getting to his feet with Aoi in his arms. Leon cuffed Chris head with a good natured laugh. He kissed both of his children. Count D followed down the hall carrying his daughter. She sang and played with his hair until he tucked her in. Chris sat on the bed holding Kurayami in his arms while Aoi chose a book. With D settled against his side, Leon read a bedtime story. Count D finished with a lullaby before they tip-toed from the room leaving the small children sleeping sound. Chris went off to bed happy. He loved his family so much.

Count D entered the room with a smile on his face for Leon. He could always tell when Leon wanted him. "Bathe me," D asked going into the bathing chamber where a separate tub waited with full, fragrant water. Leon felt his mouth grow moist as Count D untied his robe and let it fall to pool in a puddle of satin at his dainty feet. Leon pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside. He kicked off his shoes and left his pants and shorts on the way to the sunken pool. He scooped D into his arms enjoying his laughter. Stepping into the hot water, Leon sat down with D in his lap. D leaned around Leon, his arms going around him. Leon could not resist the temptation. He sucked a cherry red nipple into his mouth. Count D paused, a shiver leaving him before he drew back and handed Leon the sponge. "Bathe me." This time it was a command.

Leon smiled, taking the sponge he dipped it in the water the squeezed it over D's shoulder. Watching the drops of water bead and slide off D's skin left Leon with the urge to lick it off. He gave in to the urge. Sweet, that's what D was. Leon poured more water, licking again and again until D settled into his lap giving up on the bath. He circled his hips pressing his bottom onto Leon's lap. "Turn around," Leon said helping D to bring his leg around. D sat facing Leon. Leon leaned in kissing those dark inviting lips. D melted into his love sinking into a pleasure so complete he recalled why, at first, he had feared it. Now there was no fear, only Leon.

Count D felt the fingers probing him. "Now…" Count D rose up. He pushed Leon's fingers aside pressing Leon against his opening. "You can love me slow later in the bed, but take me now." Leon loved when D was bold and demanding. He pressed up into him drinking his gasp of pleasure. Leon thrust up as D came down. He knew where it was. Shifting his angle he knew he could Drive D wild in moments. D cried out gripping Leon's shoulders as he was bounced. Water splashed from the tub leaving fragrant bubbles on the tiled floor. "Yes…" Count D whimpered. "Hai…oh Kimochi…" Count D thrilled every time Leon pushed past his pleasure zone. Leon rubbed and thumped against it, agitating it on every thrust. "Leon…Leon….Leon…" Count D cried out as his body released the pent up desire. In response to his body, Leon gasped filling D.

"Now can we bathe?" Leon asked D who lay over his chest. D's laughter shook his slight frame.

To Be Continued.

Author's notes: Ryo knows who is pinching his bottom…Do you? Oh and the song that Rain was singing is Sleep Well My Angel by We Are The Fallen. I am making no profit from mentioning the song or the band. Sorry this has been so long in coming. I am pursuing my master degree and the work load is a bit much but I will do my best.

Chi

Bonjour, I have been busy as you can see. Bon, Anniversaire to Chi.

The French One


	31. Chapter 31

Honey Glayzed 31

When It Rains Part 3

The darkness enveloped him. Ryo sat with his back to the camera. He had not gone back to look for the knife that had gone missing. He knew where it was, or at least he thought he did. Very crafty. Ryo sipped from his tea cup leaving his watch sitting on the table beside him. In his hand was a paring knife. He waited for it. This was the perfect opportunity. He was not wearing the microphone that he had been fitted with at the start of the show. Ryo looked at the watch out of the corner of his eye while surreptitiously sipping again. In that moment, when it seemed as if his mind was otherwise occupied, the shadows shifted. Ryo caught the gloved hand by slipping the tip of the knife into one of the metal rings on the wrist. He pushed the knife into the table careful to keep his movements small and fast so that the camera would not catch it.

"Hello Serina," Ryo's voice was soft. "When did you get back in town?"

Silence greeted his words. He thought she would not answer. "The day you left." Her voice was just as soft. "Mihnea is reporting to Zarro, I got bored."

"So you decided to pinch my behind?" Ryo asked placing his hand on the blade handle keeping the shadow-monger in place.

"Just a bit of fun," Serina chuckled. "You have a nice ass."

"I do," Ryo agreed sitting his cup down. Serina wiggled her hand as if to remind him that he still had her trapped. "Leave the watch," The shiny gold object was left on the table. Ryo removed the knife. He reached for the watch and caught her hand with his own. "Oh, and Serina," Ryo waited until he knew he had her attention. "I want my knife back." Ryo felt a sharp pinch on his finger and released her with a gasp. Ryo touched the table where her shadow was and felt solid wood. With a smirk he cleaned up his tea mug and headed back to his dorm room.

Break

Slyphe hissed as her four paws came crashing down on the carpeted floor. Sitting up looking around the room for whom to attack, the cat sighed as much as a feline could employ the affectation. In the bed, wild eyed and bedraggled, Rain rocked himself back and forth. "Nightmares…" He muttered preparing to roll over in bed. "Slyphe?" Rain looked for and found his cat on the floor. "Oh, girl, I am so sorry. Come up here." Slyphe meowed jumping back onto the bed.

"Nightmare?" Rain looked up to see Bikky in the doorway. Rain nodded scooting over on the bed so that Bikky could sit beside him. "Are they getting worse since…" Bikky did not want to mention Ryo's absence. Rain nodded again. He pushed the too long sleeve of Ryo's pajamas up in order to reveal his hand. He pushed his hair back and patted Slyphe's head. Her purr rumbled the bed they sat upon. "Three more weeks, okay." Rain nodded. Bikky attempted to stand but a small hand bunched in his t-shirt halted him.

"Just for a little while," Rain whispered.

Bikky smiled and sat back down. Rain lay on his pillow tears leaking from his eyes. Bikky felt a terror seize him as he saw his brother as he was years ago. Small, hurt and afraid. Would it ever end? Andy had said the prognosis of post-traumatic-stress-disorder was prevalent throughout life. It never went away, there was no cure and anything could set it off. Rain's nerves had seemed almost stable, now he scribbled in his black journal constantly. Bikky knew those emotions. Those he had to write to get rid of. He had peaked inside once. What he saw in his brother's head… Rain's fingers clenched on Bikky's shirt. "Just for a little while." Bikky promised. Dawn found Bikky curled up on the bed with his brother in his arms. If he could just fight the demons in his head, Bikky would. He would fight them all.

Break

Count D sat with his hands in his lap. He waited for his father to come out of his room with his younger brothers. "O-Ji-Ue!" Aoi ran to her grandfather. "I missed you!" JJ placed his hand on Lord D's back to steady his slight frame. Count D hurried to his daughter's side. "Papa, look," Aoi pointed to the small wrapped bundle in Lord D's arms. "Your brother is my uncle."

"Yes dearling," Count D smiled. Aoi dropped to her bottom at Lord D's feet. "Let's have a look," Count D picked up his brother from his father's arms. "Oh, so sweet." Count D kissed his forehead. "Father," Count D spoke his voice soft as he held his youngest brother. Aoi climbed into Lord D's lap while Kurayami, Kibo and Shinrai played with JJ on the floor. "In light of the hunt for the first generation… What does it mean for our family?"

"They will hunt us down until the very last falls." Lord D sighed sadly. "As for what it means…" Lord D shook his head. Large purple eyes glistened with the diamond essence of tears. "We are truly not safe without an immediate door to Arcadia."

Aoi gasped, her pale face flushed. With a tremble Aoi began to speak. "Do not fear O-Ji Ue and Papa," Aoi's tone was wise for her age. "For I will do what must be done. I will protect this family. I am the sovereign."

"You are not yet four years old," Count D handed his brother to JJ. Aoi scooted into her father's lap.

"You know as well as I the true meaning of my birth." Aoi placed her tiny hands on D's cheeks. She stood so that she could look into his eyes. "A child, I will remain, unless the enemy forces my hand. Upon the time of the dawn of evil, I will ascend my throne and return him to hell." Aoi gasped falling to her bottom released from the seeming trance that she had been in. Had his questions to his father sparked the oracle in his child? Was she so powerful that it was beyond her control? According to Princess Clarisande, as a consort of the Arcadian prince and the friend of Hope she would bring an era of peace to the hidden realm. She was tied to the children of the high prince and princess. Count D held his daughter in his arms fighting tears. "Papa," Her small voice was back to that of a child. "Because you are great, so am I."

"That child is a culmination of all of us," Count D gasped when his grandfather entered the room.

Sofu walked forward, his gait slow. Though he was pale, his eyes were bright. Count D sighed, his grandfather had lost weight. It was the same with his father's pregnancies. Sofu was upright by sheer will alone. "Sit please," Count D offered his chair. "You look unwell."

"You know as well as I," Sofu sat in D's chair. "That it is a phase of carrying and that I am fine. But your concern is noted." Sofu trailed his hand on D's cheek. "We will weather this time as we always have. With grace and decorum we will survive." Count D and Lord D nodded at the sage words. JJ held on to his sons and grandchildren, as Aoi and Kurayami were not to him. He loved his spouse, and their family, he would use all he had to help them. This he vowed.

"Why is there a hunt for us?" Count D asked his father. He hoped that his questions would not affect his child. He wanted her as a toddler for as long as she could be one.

"Our blood," Lord D answered. "It can be used to consecrate the world. We are of the first generation, we walked in the garden. It is in our blood. So they want to eradicate any threat to them. What they do not understand is love."

"I don't understand," JJ looked over at Sofu D.

"Love," Sofu smiled his small smile that was the original of what Count and Lord D both used. "Zarro would never harm us to extract a weapon. His lack of this knowledge will be his downfall."

"What do you mean?" Count D asked. Wouldn't it put Zarro at a disadvantage to have a weapon yet refuse to use it? Looking at his grandfather, D knew better than to ask. Turning the visit into a pleasant tea time, Sofu calmed his children. Standing in the back of the room, out of their notice, Soofu A stood guard.

Break

"Excuse me sir," Chef Ramsey looked up as his secretary knocked on his office door. "There is someone here to see you."

Chef Ramsey paused. It could be someone after his life. Those letters still arrived daily; letters that were laying a claim to his life. Was he afraid? Chef Ramsey firmed his spine. "Show him in." Chef sat at his desk. Chef Ramsey looked up as Bikky walked into his office. "Hello, can I help you?" Chef Ramsey shook his hand.

"Hi, I am Bikky MacLean." Bikky shook the offered hand. "I will try to be brief. I know you are an important man and I will try not to take up too much of your time." Bikky sat in the offered chair.

"You are Chef Randy's son." Chef Ramsey leaned back in his chair looking at the famous young man sitting in his office. Bikky's blond hair was tamed today in a ponytail that hung to past his shoulders.

"Yes Ryo is my dad," Bikky smiled looking out of the window. "I will get right to it then." Bikky took a deep breath. "I know that this is not policy, but… Do you think you can arrange for my brother to see him?"

"Excuse me?" Chef Ramsey folded his arms.

"I am worried about Rain. He does not do so well when Ryo leaves the house for long periods of time." Bikky began to explain. "We knew this already, which is why we debated about Ryo even coming to this show." Bikky bit his tongue before he mentioned Ryo's real purpose for being here. "The truth is," Bikky paused. "Rain is not eating as much as usual, and he is not sleeping. Just let him spend a little time. Not a whole lot."

"I think," Chef Ramsey saw Bikky's cheeks darken. "You are skipping school to come here right."

"I'll take detention, I don't care. Rain can't afford to lose any weight; he's skinny enough as it is." Bikky recalled watching his brother slide his waffles around on his plate this morning. "I know you think it's odd, but my brother has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I won't tell you why, but Ryo is his security blanket. I can only do so much for him. But in the end I'm not Ryo." Bikky swallowed hard. "He's not eating…"

"Isn't he the kid that can eat just about his weight at each meal?" Ramsey asked. Bikky looked at him shocked. "My daughter's a fan." Chef admitted. "Look, your dad's a good cook. He could win this. I don't want to send him home."

"I'm not asking you to." Bikky shook his head. "Just… A few minutes…"

I cannot officially get you in, but… You are celebrities; I might be able to work something out. I will have Jean Philippe call you okay." Bikky nodded he shook Chef Ramsey's hand in parting. There was hope. After last night, Rain looked as if he could be knocked over with a feather. Bikky dashed out to the waiting car. He hoped he could get back onto school grounds without being noticed.

Break

Chihaya sat in a rocking chair on the deck. Louba was wrapped in her blanket in his lap. "Let the ocean be your sonnet, the wind your lullaby. Let my heart be your touchstone, my love be your home." Kagetsuya leaned against the railing watching as waves crashed upon the shore. Listening to the song that was a classic on Eden for angel babies; tears clamored to escape his eyes. "Love is an oasis in the desert of life. So spread your wings and find…Love." Chihaya held the note ending softly with a kiss upon Louba's head.

"Asleep," Kagetsuya trailed his hand in her soft hair. "She is such a good little girl."

"I never knew just how much our life was missing until she came and filled the holes." Chihaya stood with Kagetsuya's aid. "Let's go to bed." Chihaya smiled over at Kagetsya. "It's your turn in the kitchen tomorrow."

"Collins and Angel mentioned having us as full partners," Kagetsuya said after tucking Louba into her crib. "Not just employees."

"Do you ever intend to return to Eden?" Chihaya asked, big purple eyes staring in Kagetsuya's blue orbs. Kagetsuya shook his head. "Then we should do what is best to provide for our daughter." Chihaya smiled. "You know, now that I think of it. I'm not sleepy."

"Still want to go to bed?" Kagetsuya asked with a sensual smile. Chihaya turned and walked into the bedroom.

To Be Continued

Just a little chapter to let you now that I have not forgotten about you all.


	32. Recognition

Honey Glayzed 32

Recognition

The jerk of the awakened body shook the bed. Madame Scorpion sat up afraid. There was no one in the room or at least she did not think so. Had it really been three months? Three months and still she thought of that terror. With trembling hands Madame Scorpion smoothed her hair back from her face. She could feel the sweat bead upon her brow. Jerrianne could be heard singing in the sanctuary. The beautiful song call to Madame Scorpion as it always did. Finding her slippers, and finding a robe Madame Scorpion made her way down the palatial hallway. Even though she knew that the house of stone and light was not a palace it felt like one to her.

The jewels that shone along the paneling caught the flickering light of the candle she carried. Such beauty graced her daily life that she wondered if she were ever truly alive before. Was that really her? Had she truly committed those crimes? Scorpio's children seemed like a nightmare to her. When it had all began, she really had been trying to help the children. They needed a life, someone to care for them. They needed a way out of the street. She had given them that way. Somewhere along the way she had gotten lost. Her true purpose lost to the powers of greed and destruction. As Jerrianne continued her singing, a candle in Madame Scorpion's hand seemed to come alive. What called the Priestess' soul?

Madame Scorpion would give so much just to feel so pure again. What had become of her children? Had they destroyed them all? Madame Scorpion was afraid to even ask. She knew that Dae had done something terrible to them. Jerrianne finished her song and turned a smile on her. "Did I awaken you?"

"The nightmare awakened me," Madame Scorpion offered a half-hearted smile. "Your singing was comfort."

"What plagues your dreams?" Jerrianne asked sitting on a pew inviting Madame Scorpion to join her.

"I keep seeing these little monsters," Madame Scorpion brought one of her long, shiny, black nails to her forehead. "They are half human, half… Scorpion. Horrid creatures really. I recognize some of the faces as my children." Large tears welled and fell from her eyes. "They were humans not monsters. All of them were human."

"Until Dae changed them." At Jerrianne's words, Madame Scorpion felt her heart break. "My heart melts for your pain." Jerrianne placed a hand on the trembling shoulder.

"I only wanted to help them," Madame Scorpion sobbed. "I know I went about it the wrong way. I taught them to infiltrate and kill when I should have been… I don't know… I don't know…" Madame Scorpion's shoulders shook in Jerrianne's embrace. "I'm so sorry." Madame Scorpion's body collapsed into Jerrianne. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was just trying to help them. Oh my children, my poor children."

Madame Scorpion's cry was more the wail of true despair than Jerrianne had ever heard. "I should have known that a mismatched freak like me could never make a difference but I tried." Madame Scorpion cursed herself for her weakness. At the age of 12, even though she had been born a male, puberty hit and breasts began to grow. The doctors called her a hermaphrodite. So did that mean he wasn't gay because he was only half boy? The confusing feelings that he had for his male classmates started to make sense. When he revealed his emotions and his body to his idol, he was laughed at, ridiculed, rejected and finally beaten, unable to cope; he had run away from home. He became one of the wretches on the streets selling himself to the highest bidder out for something rare. He had learned and he endured. Every time Dae had asked the price of his enhancements he had no answer because there was none. He was born this way. "I was just a mistake. I was made wrong. I thought that if I embraced how I was made then I could face the world but I was wrong. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"And that is the first step." Jerrianne offered a smile. Jerrianne lifted Madame Scorpion's face "He doesn't make mistakes. Our pain comes from the frailty of our heart and our own broken world." Jerrianne took a deep breath while wiping Madame Scorpion's face. "Now we cannot change the past, but we can empower the future. We all have a destiny. I am excited to see yours come to fruition." Madame Scorpion nodded blowing her nose on the handkerchief that Jerrianne offered her. Madame Scorpion looked at the stained glass depiction shining down on her feeling hope well for the lost children.

Break

Dee sat at his desk reading the last few correspondences that the executives of Hell's Kitchen had sent. So far all that had transpired were more letters. Dee hoped the bastard made a move soon so that Ryo could come home. He held up his left hand. That ring seemed so lonely without its match. "Hey Dee," Jill entered the office. She sat a coffee cup in front of him. "It's from that little shop you like."

"Ryo found it one morning on the way in." Dee trailed his hand over a framed picture of Ryo. Jill sighed. There really was no point in trying to cheer Dee. The only thing that would ease the pain in his heart was the feel of his lover in his arms.

Break

Bikky felt the boy standing by their lunch table long before he deigned to look up at him. Bikky took in the baggy jeans and long t-shirt His heat was clipped through his back pack as it was a rule that hats could not be worn in school. Bikky sat back his deep blue eyes meeting the other boy's dark brown eyes. "You know me," Bikky held in a smirk at the boy's arrogance. "Look, Bikky," Bikky raised his brows at the tone the other boy was using. "Joey won't get out of Juvie until next year when he turns eighteen."

"Maybe next time he'll think about bringing pot into a detective's home." Bikky could not help the chuckle as he thought back to his fourteenth birthday party. Bikky could see the anger build in the other boy, but he fought it back. "Antonio," Bikky said his name acknowledging that he did know him. "I have to finish my geometry homework." Bikky checked his watch. Rain should be done with his rehearsal soon. Rain had given in to Peter's pleading and agreed to do the end of year showcase. "Did you need something?"

"I know that we have never really been friends." Antonio thought back to his purposeful ignoring of Bikky and all of his friends. As if thinking of them had caused them to appear, Erik, Terry and Jorge walked up to Bikky's table in the cafeteria where he waited after school. The boys sat down having come over when they saw who had been talking to Bikky. Bikky waited for Antonio to continue talking. "Look man," Erick was squeezed into Jorge as Antonio sat down. "Those fools from the North side have been doing business on our streets. And we could take them, but a lot of us would get hurt. I heard you was a big shot in New York, plus you and your friends, if we even mention your name those fools will tuck it and run."

"You want me to join a gang war over turf?" Bikky brought his eyes up from his homework. "You should go." Bikky looked back down done with the conversation. "We're almost done, guys, Ryo will be home soon one way or another."

Antonio gasped to be so easily dismissed. Jorge perked up at the idea of eating Ryo's food once again. Of not having Bikky on edge and Rain seeming to withdraw every day. He smiled, "One way or another?

"Yeah," Bikky nodded closing his book and putting his pencil away. "Either he will win and come home, or he will not win and come home."

"You don't know?" Terry said having thought that it would be sad and kind of boring when they all left. "If Ryo wins, you'll all be moving to London. That's the grand prize, a big hotel restaurant in London."

"Won't happen," Bikky laughed still ignoring the simmering young man at their table.

"If we don't do something now, they are going to take over our streets!" Antonio planted both hands on the table when it seemed Bikky would just chat with his friends and continue to ignore him.

Jorge and Erick both made as if to correct the boy while Terry began to stand. Bikky shook his head. "Your streets?" Bikky leaned back in his seat with his arms folded. "You don't even pay taxes, how in the hell are they your streets? You know it's idiots like you that make my dads have to work crazy hours dealing with the homicides left behind by these stupid wars over streets that belong to the government. If you want to own the street, grow up, get a job and buy the property." Bikky laughed feeling the air freshen. "Even then you have to pay taxes, so who really owns your ass. No, I am not getting involved. Jill's here to pick us up." Antonio frowned at the odd statement until he turned to see Rain standing beside him. He puffed up remembering what it was like to intimidate the smaller young man. Rain raised a brow, kissed Julie's cheek then waved to Peter and the other boys as they left the building. Antonio could hear Jorge, Erick and Terry laughing as they walked away.

With clenched fists, Antonio vowed; this was not over.

Break

"I'm going to make love to you." Angel smiled when he felt Collins warm breath on the back of his neck. "You have about five minutes to turn off the computer."

"Wish I could love," Angel lifted his face up for a kiss. "Tonight I promise." Angel made a few more modifications with his mouse. "Jerrianne, from Arcadia, called. She wants me to begin designs for someone. I told her that I would have them by the end of next week. Besides," Angel paused to turn and face Collins. "We agreed that all work should be completed by seven every day. It's only five thirty."

"I know," Collins leaned his head on Angels shoulder. "But you were sitting there looking so cute. I just want you." Hearing those words caused a tingle to meander around the base of Angel's spine. It traveled up, along with Collins eyes, to his shoulders. What was it about such a simple statement that broke all rules? Such a simple selection of words… With a smile, Angel turned off his computer.

Break

Jasmine. Ryo recognized the scent even with all the mingled aromas of food and humans. He tried to pinpoint the location but with his senses so attuned to the cooking, there was no way to do so without stirring the fire to a blaze or dragon-ing his own eyes. The slits of his pupils would be noticeable, especially with April staring at him. How he had hoped that on last night's facing of Chef Ramsey that she would be going home. Ryo made it a point to never speak ill of anyone; yet knowing all that she had done to attempt to seduce him made him just wish her gone. Ryo's hands jerked as he chopped. It's bad enough that he missed his family like a gaping hole in his heart that refused to go away, but her constant staring and suggestions were irritation. As if he would cheat on Dee. Yes, of course, he missed him. He missed the companionship, the closeness and yes, the sex, but he would not take any substitution.

"Randy!" Ryo jerked into awareness and stared down at the food he had been cooking.

"Yes, Chef Ramsey," Ryo answered with the best respect that he could muster for the man.

"How are those scallops doing?" Ryo could smell the char before he looked down to see the burnt lumps on the bottom of the pan. There was nothing that Ryo could say that would not rile the cantankerous chef, so Ryo opted to say nothing. "Are you fucking kidding me? Randy? Are you a donkey? Are you paying attention?"

"No Chef Ramsey." Ryo shook his head. "Sorry, Chef," Ryo slide the pan to the side and started over.

"No!" Chef Ramsey took the pan and threw it in the trash following up with a kick to the trash can. "NO!"

"No, Chef Ramsey, I am not kidding you, I am not a donkey and I was not paying attention. I am sorry." Ryo clasped his hands in front of his chest reminiscent of a Japanese bow of respect. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't," Ramsey yelled before moving back to the other chefs. Ryo just shook his head. He had better shape up. Wouldn't do any good to be sent home. Not when the letters increased smeared in blood and feces. He had been called into the room with the camera man last night to do his interview and the cameras were not rolling. Leon had given him the update. The chief had not allowed Dee to come, the distraction would be too great. Who in the hell did he think he was to make that decision? Ryo was quick to pull the scallops from the pan before he over cooked them. Ryo called out to his teammates before bringing his plate up. "Randy!" Chef yelled as Ryo was walking back to his station.

"Yes Chef?" Ryo faced the cantankerous Chef.

"These are perfect, good job." Chef Ramsey smiled. He admired Ryo's cooking, he really did. But it seemed mechanical sometimes. Like he enjoyed cooking, but he did not want to be here. Sometimes, the look on Ryo's face was of one being punished. If he missed his family so terribly, and they missed him, why did he choose to leave them for this show? If they really could not handle the pressure to be apart…? Why? Chef Ramsey went back to sending out the last orders while Ryo blushed and nodded his thanks. "All right Jean-Philippe, close Hell's Kitchen." Ryo sighed shutting off his stove. He cleaned up then went to stand before the chef. Last in line, he frowned when he saw that Chef Bobby was in front of him. The two of them had managed to avoid each other throughout the trials and rewards. So far, the red team had suffered the most losses, but not tonight. He was afraid his over-cooked scallops would be the turning point. Bobby had sent over-saturated salad, while Darren, another chef, had continuously sent up under-cooked chicken. "Blue team," Chef Ramsey shook his head. "That was painful. Your most miserable dinner service to date. Now get upstairs and choose two men up for elimination."

The ladies of the red team were still cheering as they all trooped upstairs. "Look," Bobby began as soon as they reached the dorms. "We all know that we have to go after the obvious weak links." Bobby sat down after lighting his cigarette. "The ones that Chef went after the most are the best choices…" Bobby waited a beat. "I nominate…Darren. This is his third dinner -service where he has been yelled at by Chef."

Darren wanted to argue the nomination. He was not ready to go home, but Bobby was correct. There was no refuting the words even if he wanted to. He knew he could do better. Perhaps the Chef would see something in him worth working with. Sam nodded his head to second the nomination. "I nominate you, Bobby." Sam said shaking his head. "Your salads had the entire kitchen backed up tonight. Waiting on your salads slowed down the entire kitchen."

"I am not going home," Bobby protested. "I am the best asset to this team. I have the skills and the experience to run the Savoy and I know you know it. That is why you are trying to get rid of me. I am too much competition." Ryo sat back in his chair twirling his wedding band. Whatever they decided, he did not care.

"Competition," Sam laughed. "If I was trying to get rid of competition, I would send Ryo up. This man could probably cook in his sleep." Ryo looked up surprised to be dragged into the verbal skirmish. Bobby fumed as they all went back downstairs.

Ryo could feel April's eyes on him they went down to face the Chef. Ramsey stood with his hands behind his back. He sighed. "Alright… Bobby," He chose a member of the team at random. "Who is the first nomination and why?"

"The first nomination is Darren chef," Bobby said with a smile. "He does not have the skill to do the job chef. He has dragged down the team on several occasions."

"Okay, Darren come down here." Chef said then looked again to Bobby for the second nomination and why.

Bobby smiled; he looked Chef Ramsey right in the eye and said. "The second nomination is Randy, Chef."

To-Be-Continued

Okay, not only did this take forever, it is short. Can you forgive she who is gaining a masters degree…and has a new cuddle love?


	33. Welcome

Honey Glayzed 33

Welcome

"Excuse me, Chef Ramsey!" Sam raised his hands before Bobby had even finished his sentence. "None of us here voted for Ryo to go up before you." Bobby turned a frown on Sam. "In fact, I recall voting for your ass." Sam bristled as Bobby did no more than turn his nose up. He turned his frown on Ryo then looked at Chef Ramsey refusing to rescind his nomination. At a look from Chef Ramsey, Sam closed his mouth and said no more.

"Alright then," Chef Ramsey folded his arms. "Ryo come down here." Bobby turned away to hide his smile, but not before turning Sam's stomach with his shifty eyes and licked lips. Ryo tried to hide the flush of color on his cheeks but he stood his ground before Chef Ramsey with his head held high and eyes facing forward. Even though he could tell that Ryo was embarrassed and angry, Chef Ramsey admired the set of Ryo's spine. "Darren, why should you stay in Hell's Kitchen?" While Darren rambled on begging to be allowed to stay and promising to do better, Chef Ramsey watched the way Ryo looked ahead. He was a strong man, and proud, with reason to be. Since he had been on the show, Chef Ramsey had made it a point to find out about this quiet detective. The man was in a class of its own. Chef Ramsey remembered to nod when Darren finished. Now he gave his attention to Ryo.

Ryo sighed waiting to be questions. "Right then, I think I know what this is all about. Bobby, come down here please." Ryo gasped along with the other chefs as the head Chef spoke. "Can you hear man? Get our arse down here." Bobby looked around before he stepped forward. By sending Ryo up, had he signed his own eviction notice?

Break

George rounded the corner and gasped to see Ponchi standing at her full height in his living room. "Ponchi," George sat the basket of ribbons that he had been braiding into his hair on the table. "My you are looking tall today." George laughed a bit even as he appreciated the glint of the sunlight from the window on her sapphire blue hair. "Not funny," George sighed. Whenever he could not work a smile out of her, it boded ill. Georg looked over her attire, no scythe; well that was something at least. "What's wrong?"

"I must leave you or a bit of time," Ponchi walked forward. She took both of George's hand in her own delicate hands. George, feeling them, found it hard to believe that she was a demon assassin. Her hands seemed so fine under his, the bones too delicate to wield the weapons and deal the damage that she was known for. Was it true? Had she aided Nari in killing the demon that had supplied the black mist to harm Jhaymes? George had heard that it was a class B+. He had heard of her going after Class A's without batting a pretty blue eye.

"You are free to go as you please," George spoke the words that reminded them both that she was no longer under a pet contract. Even if it had been a contract of her own making, it was still binding.

"Georgie," Ponchi pulled George to sit. She looked around the house and opened her senses to her surroundings. "Where is Wali?"

"He went with Jhaymes and Nari to practice at the consulate," George said. No matter how much he wished otherwise, Wali was determined to be a knight. Nari had told George that Wali was really very good with a bow. Any weapon proficiency was good for training. George had to believe that. He had to believe that his little Wali would be alright.

"That is as it should be," Ponchi smiled shifting so that her shield would become visible. Yes, she was a knight of Arcadia; George saw the emblem on her belt hidden once again by her hair. She was a demon assassin and a damn good one. "I must leave you to join my brother on a mission of great importance."

"What kind of mission?" George asked unsure if he was able to hear the details.

"Zarro has called for a complete protection of all of the first Generation." George nodded his head. He knew that Count D was being allowed to keep the pet shop open, but Lord D and Sofu D were confined to the palace. "All are accounted for," Ponchi smiled glad that Wali was not there to hear the news. His little heart was on the way to mending. "Whether they are alive or not, we know it. All but one. Soofu L is missing. Her progeny have all been accounted for. We would know if she were dead. I think she is being held captive. So Cory and I are going to find her. We will bring her home." George nodded again his heart beating so loud in his chest that he knew that he would not be able to speak. Instead, he just reached out a hand and pulled her close. George held his little fairy friend and wept for the fear that it may be the last time that he would ever do so.

Ponchi was careful as she moved his hands. She got to her feet straitening her uniform, the sapphire and black blending in with her natural coloring. George gasped when she stood by the door. Ponchi waved before picking up her heavy, double-bladed scythe. "Be safe Ponchi." George called out to her one last time. With a look over her shoulder and a smile, the sound of her heeled boots on the hard wood floor, was all the answer that George received.

Break

Chef Ramsey waited for Bobby to make it down to the front before he turned to Ryo. "Chef Randy," Ryo looked up his face turning a pale shade of red. "Can you move over about a foot to you left?" Ryo took the required steps realizing that he was standing right next to Bobby. "Good…Good, now raise your left arm." Ryo frowned but did as he was told. "Great muscle tone," Ryo nodded, not sure what Chef Ramsey was up to Ryo held the pose. "You work out a lot, probably to hold a gun and do whatever you do in service to your Arcadian Crown." Ryo nodded again. "Getting tired yet?" Chef Ramsey asked.

Ryo shook his head. "Sometimes we have to hold a sword up over the procession of high royalty as well as the other courts that are in session." Ryo said with his arm still in the air.

"That's impressive isn't it?" Chef asked the rest of the chefs. The all nodded their assent. "But I am not as demanding as a king." Ryo held in a chuckle, but Chef Ramsey saw the merry twinkle in his eyes to denote his humor. Chef shook his head; men should not be that pretty. He could see why April drooled on Ryo's shoes whenever he walked by. "Why don't you lower your arm? Lay it on your team mate." Ryo grimaced. With a cringe h placed his arm on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby stiffened at the first touch. "Ryo tell me about your family."

"My family?" Ryo asked wondering what the head chef was up to. "Well the youngest is our daughter Angelina. She is so sweet, she likes to play with my hair and make funny faces. Then there is Lyo. He is five; he is such a big boy. Wants to be a knight and serve just like me and Dee. He loves to tag along after Rain and Bikky. They are good about it though and don't hurt his feelings too much. The next is Rain. He is a gentle boy, smart, yet shy. He is remarkably honest, yet his clothing and make-up can be a bit odd sometimes." Ryo laughed a bit loosening up despite the tense man who's shoulder he rested upon. "The oldest is Bikky. He is my strong one. I know he is doing his best to keep them all together while I am gone."

"And you are married?" Chef Ramsey asked.

Ryo lowered his head, his face darkening. "I am, Chef." Ryo shifted so that he could show off his ring without moving his arm. Bobby's face turned an alarming shade of green then purple. "I am married to my consort, and fellow detective Dee." Ryo paused. Just saying his name made Ryo want to see him. He raised his right hand to hide his face and took a deep breath. "Where I fail, he is strong. I am the soft to his hard. We are a match to each other in every way."

Chef Ramsey paused before he turned to Bobby. "Do you still find women attractive?"

"What?" Bobby gasped. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"So him touching you did not spread in gaymones…Gay pheromones," Chef Ramsey laughed at his own joke. "You have attacked this chef. And for all the wrong reasons. Attacking a fellow chef on this show has been done, but you have been malicious, and virulent. His cooking skills, which I might add, are phenomenal, are the reason you should be trying to get him off the show, not because of his sexuality which has nothing to do with his cooking and my selection of who is leaving Hell's Kitchen. I am giving you chance to be a man and apologize to your fellow chef, or hand me your jacket."

There was a loud gasp from all around as Bobby weighed his options. If he backed down on his views, would he be seen as a wuss? If he stood his ground he would go home. Tough choice. But he had to do what was right for his family. Bobby took a deep breath; he shook his head then tried to meet Chef Ramsey's eyes. Failing that he turned to Ryo. "I am sorry," The words were ground out with a grimace. "I will stop focusing on your sexuality and instead try to learn from your cooking skills as they are held in high esteem by the greatest chef I know." Ryo tried not to roll his eyes at the blatant attempt to sooth Ramsey's ire. He simply nodded his acceptance of the apology and took his arm back.

With Chef's approval, Ryo stepped back into line. "How are you?" Sam whispered to Ryo.

Ryo shook his head tears glistening in his dark eyes. "I need a shower," Ryo looked away wanting to take his jacket off. As Darren was sent home, Ryo concentrated on counting to ten, then to twenty, then to fifty. When they headed back to their dorm room Ryo turned to Bobby. "You disgust me," He said then went into the bathroom.

Break

Lord D sat in the rocking chair with his youngest son in his lap. The bottle was nearly empty. "He certainly eats a lot more than Kibo and Shinrai." JJ commented running his fingers through Lord D's hair. It shimmered in the sunlight beckoning to him.

"Yes," Lord D smiled. When he looked up, the sun surrounded him making his pale skin glow. JJ basked in the radiance of his ethereal lover. "He is doing so well, our precious little De'shi Quon. I suppose you have registered him with the American government."

"Yes," JJ leaned in to press a kiss on his youngest son's head. "Welcome Jayson Davin Jameson."

To Be Continued

Author's notes: This is a very short chapter, and it was long in coming. Lord D's baby's name means. De'Shi Virtuous, and Quon Shining Bright. Jayson healer, Davin beloved. I know some of you may be a bit perturbed or put out with me. But life has a way of getting away from the best of us. I am currently pursuing my master's degree and maintaining a B or higher Average. With my novels and outside projects I just cannot get to this series as often as I would like to. But rest assured that I will not let it die.

Ja Ne; Chi


	34. Light Dark

Honey Glayzed 34

Light/ Dark

Clang… Nestoir's eyes gleamed as he watched his squire do battle with Erinna. The Amazon had joked that she would take it easy on him, but Rain was quick to show her, with his staff, that it wasn't needed. Erinna worked, trying to push him back but Rain leaped over her blade landing on the other side, never once taking his eyes from his opponent, or lowering his weapon. Nestoir, without looking away from the practice field, knew when Daphnus entered the room. "Have you seen his newest lyrics?" Nestoir asked cringing when it seemed that Erinna would break Rains wrist with her next swing of the blunted sword. Rain moved in time to sustain a minor injury, yet still he did not relinquish his weapon.

Daphnus sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. "I suppose you think you are right." He looked up at the other high prince. Eyes a pale brown at the moment met deep blue. "You are insane. I wonder if Andromache knew that ere you were wed? Perhaps some well meaning royale should enlighten her. I mean, it would not be too difficult; we have been friends for a very long time. She listens to me, depends on me."

"You know," Nestoir poured more tea into his cup. "For some, Rambling is an indication of fear."

"And what would I be afraid of?" Daphnus asked his eyes turning to the customary dark brown that proclaimed him annoyed. "Certainly not you."

"Certainly not," Nestoir smiled his incisors showing as his eyes went crystal and bright. There was a pale sheen to his skin that lingered even after many years in contact with the sun. It was almost as if the Star refused to shed a permanent light on him. Refuting his existence in the realm that the light caressed over the land as a lover caressed the skin of the beloved. Looking too long upon Nestoir gave most humans a chill along their spine that they could not explain and were loath to ponder for any length of time. Daphnus willed his eyes back to a lighter shade refusing to allow the other high prince to rile him. "What you are afraid of," Nestoir's eyes went back to the young prince who was bowing to the beautiful trainer on the practice field. "Is that I am right." Nestoir's smile was I place around the fangs that glistened in the sunlight that such accoutrements should never know. "I know fear; fear is something that can be useful. It can be harnessed. Almost as much as despair and torment. Fear is a reaction that is common in humans who do not understand the circumstances they have been brought to. Fear turns to either anger and thus hatred or despair."

"Fear huh," Daphnus finished his tea while staring at the back of Nestoir's head. "Fear is indeed a reaction to a lack of understanding." Daphnus smirked. "I do not fear Rain…" Daphnus looked over the lyrics in his hands then he sighed and sat them down. "I treasure him. You on the other hand," Daphnus stood beside Nestoir in the window to see Rain shoving his coat on favoring his right arm. "You are like a dragon hoarding treasure. Except your treasure is not Rain himself, but the pain he is in while missing Ryo."

"We should record these now," Nestoir smiled leaving the room. "Before his inspiration wears off."

"You mean before Ryo gets home." Daphnus felt bile creep up as he looked after his best friend's husband. "Oh, Andy, for certainly you have the worst taste in men."

Break

Ryo stood his ground as the final six were selected. Being among the first to receive a jacket with the coveted black bands was a relief. But it was not the relief that the other contestants in this hellish kitchen felt. He had been unable to pin down any clues as to the inside accomplice to the stalker threatening Chef Ramsey's life. He had to solve this soon and get home. Doing his interview Leon had been in with the camera crew. They had discussed the possibilities and came up with nothing. Ryo had held the latest notes, sniffing them when the camera man left to find new film. Leon had hidden the film for Ryo's recording while the man was not looking. Having to admit that it smelled the same as all the others with no new information was daunting. As the last chef was sent home, Ryo looked over at the other five contestants. April gave him a big smile. He shook his head when Sam offered him a knowing grin and Bobby looked smug. Chef Ramsey bid them all good night. Ryo headed up the stairs and paused to see Bobby standing at the landing as if waiting for him. "You better watch out Randy, I am not losing to a housewife." The sneer in his tone did not intimidate Ryo in fact he laughed before heading into the shower. Bobby stared after him hatred lighting his eyes.

Break

Jill knew what Mykial was about on nights when he left after dinner and showed up later to watch a movie. It usually took him an hour maybe two. By rights she should be protecting the citizens of LA but instead she went home and flipped through the instant movies that were available to watch. She never meant to take him seriously. She had considered him a fun diversion. But the more she got to know him; his flirtatious manner and ready smile made her feel comfortable. She was not used to having a man… such as Mykial could be called that, paying attention to her; trying so hard to win her favor. She had been told countless times that she was beautiful and desirable, but Mykial made her believe it. Something in his heart called to hers and she answered him with a smile. Mykial understood her yearning and promised her whatever she wanted without asking for anything in return. Jill looked at the clock. He would be here soon; perhaps tonight she should take a shower and wear something sexy…Perhaps. Yes, maybe it was time to tell him exactly what she wanted.

Break

Her footsteps resounded with a wet click on the pavement of the alley. This marked another night in the darkness that her life was. Little patches of light were recalled with a small smile as the corner was turned. Buffy pushed her stake through the heart of the vampire and continued walking without pause. "Still as efficient as ever, 'eh, B." Buffy turned at the sound of the Boston accent that she had at one point found funny. "Bet you don't even need my help with that one," Faith through her stake into the heart of the vampire that lunged from the other side of the alley. Faith shrugged at his shocked look moments before he turned into dust. "I couldn't help myself."

"Faith." Buffy inclined her head. "What brings you back to the hell mouth?" Buffy looked at Faith and gasped. Gone was the lost little girl who had stolen food from her plate, no longer was she standing before a rogue slayer insane and floundering. Before her was a woman. She was sure of herself and not desperate for friendship yet too afraid to admit it for fear of being rejected. Before her was knight of Arcadia. And there was something in her eyes. Something that Buffy could not name but hung about the other slayer as if she were bathed in light. It was the same kind of light that Buffy had felt as she had lingered in those magical lands held by strength and love and a mad king.

"Is this your last patrol?" Faith asked running her hands on her skintight jeans. Buffy shrugged then left the alley. "Can we talk?"

"Talk," Buffy nodded. "Sure why not." Buffy headed back to her house that she now shared with Dawn, Willow and Tara. Buffy wanted to ask, but held in her questions. From what she understood, Faith rarely ever left the high princesses side; even when her husband was there to guard her. Was that love? Buffy never thought to see Faith exhibit such an emotion.

"It changes you," Faith said walking the rest of the way in contemplative silence. The hell mouth was the same, yet it wasn't. She walked the streets she had once patrolled with Buffy and looked around. Buffy seemed cold, almost the way Willow had described her after she had been brought back to life. "Being hit with that kind of light and then facing this kind of darkness. Trading that brightness for death and carnage must suck."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Buffy asked heading down the street that would take her to her house.

Faith shook her head. "But you need to talk."

"Did it ever occur to anyone that it was cruel to take me to that place?" Buffy lashed out before her foot could touch the first step. "To let me see the light that was taken from me once before? To let me feel that warmth? Did anyone give a damn? To see this darkness every night eating the souls of the innocent. This darkness encompasses all of the land like a cancer choking out the life and the light."

"Did it ever occur to you that you are supposed to be the light?" Faith grabbed Buffy's arm before she could stalk into the house. "The creed of the Arcadian pages as they turn into squires ready to be trained into knights is a simple one: Find the light within." Faith held up her sword to show Buffy the inscription lovingly carved into the blade. "Be the bringer of light into the darkness. Slay the evil, yes, that is your destiny as the Slayer. But you also bring hope into the lives of all you help, all you know. Damn. I sound like Andy. But I am right. Don't curse the darkness Buffy be a curse to the darkness. Don't add to the hatred of this place. Don't fight because you hate the demons, fight because you love the life of those you love. "

"Funny hearing that coming from you." Buffy sat down on the steps not quite ready to go inside into that place where she pretended to be happy all the while dying inside.

"That place is not lost to you Buffy," Faith sheathed her sword then sat beside Buffy. "You will be back. Say see you later not good bye. You still have time left to be with those you love and to protect them." For the first time in months, Buffy felt hope. The sweet light entered her heart breaking the hold of the darkness and shattering the wall inside her heart. She leaned her head on Faith's shoulder and wept.

How long they sat, Buffy was not sure, but the sun was cresting the horizon and still the two slayers sat. Faith held her in much the same manner Andy had once held her, until the tears dried. "They'll be up soon," Buffy said with the first genuine smile she had displayed in a while. "Want some breakfast?" Faith nodded and hopped to her feet with a grace that Buffy knew came from her slayer ability for she did the same. "Just promise to stay on your own plate." Faith laughed over the shared memory. Buffy smiled, the two had, at one time, enjoyed each other's company. Faith had brought out the wild side in Buffy that she had refused to admit she had. She'd had fun. "So why did you come all the way here?"

"Well," Faith turned a bit red. In the sun's light streaming into the kitchen red highlights lit her dark hair. Buffy was blinded by the beauty inherent in the taller young woman. "You know I have been dating Jackie Mercer."

"That Rocker?" Buffy asked recalling the blond with a ready smile and three mean looking older brothers.

"Yeah," Faith held out her left hand. "We're getting married." Buffy felt the world drop from under her.

Break

"Laytner!" Dee raised his head at the bellowing of his name. He looked up at the commissioner his red eyes giving Berkeley pause. "Look I know you miss him, but I need you to do me a favor."  
"Does it involve slipping into Hell's Kitchen and…" Dee halted when all Berkeley did was shake his head. Dee lowered his head but not before noticing the blond woman that stood at Berkeley's side. "Who's that?"

"This is detective Kate Lockley," Berkeley introduced them with a smile. "She transferred into this precinct and I was hoping you would show her around. She comes with a strong recommendation of agent Miaka and someone you know, said his name was Angel."

"I'm not taking a new partner." Dee looked away. Ryo hadn't been gone that long and it wasn't permanent.

"No one's asking you too," Berkeley said with a grin. "Just show her around…oh and I have it on good authority that the chefs at Hell's Kitchen are being tasked with feeding the junior and senior prom this year. Wonder how that happened?" Berkeley mused knowing that Bikky had paid a visit to Chef Ramsey. Dee nodded his head looking at the newest detective to their precinct.

Break

Jill stumbled back under the weight of Mykial as he fell into her apartment bleeding from several wounds on his arms and legs and a hideous hole in his side as if something had taken a bite out of him. "I couldn't leave you here." Mykial gasped out in pain, his eyes fever bright and yet clouded in misery. "You have to drive… Mykial handed his blood soaked keys into her hands. "To the consulate…fast…" Mykial fell unconscious on her floor. Jill bit back a scream of anguish as she felt for a heartbeat. When she felt none she began to panic until she recalled that he no longer had one. Not since his blood gift had awakened. So how was she to know if he rested or was truly dead? Better yet, how was she supposed to get him to the consulate?

To Be Continued

Author's note: I got up today and remembered that I did not have homework, so I typed up this little chapter. Guess what I plan to do tomorrow?


	35. Drumroll Please

Here is a connector for the rest of this arc

Honey Glayzed 35

Drumroll Please

"Hey, Randy," Ryo paused as the feminine voice called his name. "I can call you Ryo? That's what your friends call you, right?" Ryo heard the splash and turned to see the other five chefs lounging in rec room. April was getting into the hot tub her bikini showing off her slender form to perfection. "We are all going to celebrate, why don't you join us?"

Ryo held up his book shaking his head. Sam sighed at the pleased smile from Bobby who dropped his towel and sat in the warm, bubbling water. "What? Are you afraid we'll laugh at your pasty white skin? None of us has seen any sun lately, so you might as well join us. Or do you come from the chicken kingdom and not the dragon kingdom?"

"My grandmother has eaten people for such comments." Ryo muttered with a laugh surprised that he found the thought humorous. He had been so discombobulated when Torcha had first eaten Don Magely that now it all seemed so ridiculous. Ryo was walking by the hot tub when a splash of warm water came across his legs. "Fine, fine," Ryo was laughing as he backed away. His playful dark eyes enchanted April as she stared at his blooming cheeks and long hair that was usually pulled back in a ponytail during the cooking parts of the show. She was aware of the camera on her and posed angling her body so that Ryo and the crew could see her in the best position. "I'll go put this away and put on some shorts."

"Don't do me any favors," April said under her breath. Ryo's dragon senses caught the words and he was quite red as he hurried to change.

Break

George was humming as he pulled the blankets up around Wali. Hard to believe he was born before I was, George thought looking at the pale face, so drawn and young. George pulled the satin robe he wore closer to his body after moving the school book onto the shelf next to the bed. Wali's parents had wanted him to learn all about human and human behavior and he studied diligently. "Such a good boy." George turned out the small lamp then left. He had gone up to make sure that Wali was alright and found him sprawled on the bed fast asleep.

"Georgie?" George paused when he saw Nari on the stairs with Jhaymes long sword. "No!" Nari exploded then hushed his voice to a whisper when George shook his head and nodded to Wali's room. "Oh," Nari whispered. "Jhaymes is not going on a mission; I am just keeping his weapons cleaned and sharp as is my duty as his squire." George nodded then headed down the stairs. He trailed his hand down the oak hand rail of the stairs marveling at the hard wood. It was so different from the white marble and soft gauze of his Arcadian palace home. It was not as big as Zarro's palace, but what else could he call the elegant structure that Jhaymes had built for him.

Reaching for the pot of fine porcelain, George was humming softly. He pulled down the green tea that Jhaymes loved while getting the chai for himself. Life was so simple now. There were no big parties every night and no one screaming outside the windows. Was he really happy back then? George had thought so. Maybe he was. But now that he was older, perhaps different things made him happy. Hearing footsteps coming from the red-room and gym in the basement, George's heart grew lighter as it always did at Jhaymes approach.

Those strong arms around him offered strength and support, unlike anything that he had ever experienced. On the stairs heading down with a bowl full of fresh, shelled pistachios Nari paused. He could sense the heat in the room below, Jhaymes wanted to be alone. Nari went back upstairs where he had Jhaymes double hook swords to polish and sharpen.

George leaned back into Jhaymes feeling safe. The Arcadian Knight reached around him to place the tea pot on the fire that leaped in greeting. "The fire is happy to see you." George backed closer into Jhaymes arms.

"Is the fire alone in its happiness?" Jhaymes lowered his head to sniff the hair of his love.

"You know better," George sighed at the need to hold Jhaymes close even as he moved to get biscuits to have with their tea.

"George, how about you turn the fire off and come upstairs?" Jhaymes said. George could feel the heat of Jhaymes stare. It was almost as if fingers caressed him even through his clothes. George realized Jhaymes was singing to him even as his body flushed in response. When George melted, Jhaymes was there to catch him and carry him to their bedroom. This strength always held George, never hurt him. Their room was pale white and blue. It was a smaller version of their palace home. Jhaymes had offered to have their bedroom door be the door connecting their home to Arcadia, but George had declined. The smaller room had a certain charm to it. Count D had made sure that Wali would not be disturbed by his foster parents so there was really no need.

"Are you going to put me down?" George asked when Jhaymes held him in their bedroom. Jhaymes thought about it. He should put George down and undress him fully. Then he could take him to bed and make sweet love to him. Jhaymes smirked yanking the large shirt from George. George heard the rip of his clothes and gasped. He should be upset about the garment but instead his blood heated even more at the passion smoldering in Jhaymes eyes. Flames coursed along his legs making him glad to be immune to Jhaymes flames. His pants fell away leaving not a cinder behind, even his underwear were gone. George rested in Jhaymes arms knowing without the feel of the taut flesh surrounding him that Jhaymes clothes had met a similar fate.

"Tell me what you want," Jhaymes' request slid along George in the musical tones of the phoenix. A language that George had not mastered but he knew what Jhaymes wanted.

"I want to feel you on and in every inch of me. Can you do that?" George asked his light colored eyes closed in bliss as Jhaymes lips marked his neck. "Can you brand me with you?"

"Haven't I?" Jhaymes traced his tongue along the markings on George's neck that proclaimed to anyone who could read it that he belonged to Jhaymes. The tongue traveled down to the collar bone, kisses and nibbles, licks and sucks until he found that sensitive peak that he tortured. George gasped at the heat that surrounded his nipples from Jhaymes mouth and fingers. "You are mine," The words seemed to speak themselves across George's skin. Jhaymes licked his way down until he was faced with the hardness of his lover.

Jhaymes blew a warm breath before his tongue reached out. George moaned his love's name as he was bathed with sensual pleasure. George's cries built as Jhaymes became lost in the taste, scent, and feel of the man he craved. George's reached a crescendo when his legs were pushed up and Jhaymes bathed his innermost reaches. Jhaymes smiled, his fingers beginning to join in the fun, opening George to further exploration and delight. "fill me," George trembled with need. "Jhaymes, I need you." His body wept with the need he proclaimed. Jhaymes could not deny George anything. He reached for he nightstand and found the lubrication. George knew that it would be warmed when it touched his skin and so it was. "Oh... Jhaymes..." George lost the ability to speak as he was slowly, deliciously filled.

George raised his hips meeting each thrust. He promised to offer more to Jhaymes for stimulation at their next lovemaking, but he needed this. Jhaymes thrust, building passion and speed. The bed rocked with their joy. "Georgie..." Jhaymes could feel the end near and though he wanted to slow down and savor, he could only reach for the peak in George's arms. George could feel the explosion and his own bathed them both. "I love you..." Jhaymes whispered buried in George's neck

"And I you," George affirmed. He was not shocked at the firmness that continued to fill him and knew he was in for a long night.

Break

Jill pulled her body from underneath the dead weight of Mykial. "Oh... Mykial... What happened?" Jill attempted to grasp Mykial's arm in support. Her hand slipped free from the copious blood pouring from his side and other wounds Jill looked but could not see them all. Mykial opened one eye and moved his mouth as if to speak. Jill fell to her bottom again and crawled over watching the crimson flood sink into the hard wood of her floors. "Mykial!" Jill screamed at the lack of pulse from his slack form.

"I've been dead for about a month now," Jill gasped at the pained laugh. "Stop searching for a pulse."

"Who...Sniffle... Who do I call? What do I do?" Jill pulled her shirt off to wrap around his middle as it seemed that was the most grievous injury. Looking at the jagged pieces of skin sending forth blood onto her and the floor Jill gasped. The way the wound interlocked, it almost seemed as if... "Something bit you."

"Kind of... strange, huh?" Mykial coughed raising his hand to catch the blood. Jill wiped her hands on her pants and pulled her cell phone to call the consulate. It was the only place she could think of that would have a physician that would know what to do with a wounded vampire. She had heard all about how the Royale had first brought lady Aurora to Arcadia after her lair had been destroyed. "For a biter to be bitten..." Mykial closed his eyes falling limp into her lap.

Break

"Breathe." April gasped at the word that was whispered in her ear as Ryo approached the hot tub in a pair of black and gold trunks. The black fabric seemed to make his pale skin gleam while the gold showed of it's gold undertones.

"Holy shit," April breathed the words watching as his abs worked while he ascended the stairs to get into the hot water. "Is it just me or did the water just get hotter?" April said aloud scooting closer to where Ryo sat in the water. Ryo checked to make sure that the temperature was not responding to him. The water was heated by electricity not natural fire, there was no way it was him. She was flirting with him.

At his look for help Sam grinned. "So Ryo," Sam grinned at the opportunity to set April back and snip at Bobby. "Your husband, Dee, he buys you bouquets. My wife mentioned it to me after watching some documentary."

Ryo blushed yet his eyes shone his thanks and April backed away at the reminder when Ryo held up his hand gazing with love at his wedding band. "He reminds me often that he loves me and appreciates me."

"Yeah, tell him thanks a lot when you get home." Sam groused with a good-natured laugh. "Now my wife expects the same." Sam leaned back sipping his beer. Ryo wrinkled his nose at the smell. He settled more into the water enjoying its soothing heat. Ryo pulled the band from his hair letting it down to hid his face as April, though she had moved, continued to stare at him. "I am going to have to get something done to my hair."

"It's so pretty," April reached out to touch Ryo's hair but he caught her hand. "I was just going to see how soft it is."

"If you are going to touch something it is best you ask permission first of the person it belongs to." Ryo offered a smile then closed his legs tight on the hand that was rubbing his thigh from the shadow his body made in the pool. "And at the moment, Dee is unavailable to consider your request."

"You belong to him?" April frowned. She took her hand back amazed that the firm grip had not hurt at all. April gasped, sinking into the dark abyss of Ryo's eyes. "Is that an Arcadian thing. Even married couples are their own person."

"It is indeed a mark of my heritage," Ryo leaned back when he felt her blood rise the more he looked at her. Sam too stared at Ryo finding this information as fascinating as the others. Even Bobby, though he pretended interest in his beer listened as the quiet detective spoke. "From the top of my head to the soles of my feet, this dragon prince has been claimed, conquered and subdued." Thinking of Dee caused a sensual timbre to enter Ryo's voice. April shivered at the sound. "I submit to a mightier foe."

"He fought you?" April asked. Her disgust with the apparent barbarism of the foreign land clear in her tone.

"No," Ryo shook his head his cheeks turning red, whether from the heat or embarrassment, he could not tell. "He fought for me. My family tried to keep him away and he made it through. There is no better sense of being cherished than watching the man you love battle for the right to have you all to himself."

"Your family adopted that singer, right?" Bobby spoke up, no longer able to pretend to not be listening.

"You mean Georgie, er... Boy George," Ryo nodded. "It was one of my responsibilities as a prince to defend him against Jhaymes when he claimed him.

"So," Bobby spoke again his grin turning into a leer. "If you are already a prince and a detective what the hell do you want with a restaurant in jolly old London?"

"Good question," Ryo smirked. "I am competing just like all of you," Ryo stood and April forgot how to breathe as the water slid down his body. The wet shorts clung to him showing off the roundness of his bottom before he wrapped a thick towel around his waist.

"I think there is a quarter in my pants pocket if you want to try to bounce it off," Sam said in a stage whisper. Ryo whipped around his face crimson as Sam laughed. "Oh sorry, you heard me," Sam laughed when Ryo did. Ryo shook his head at the man's teasing then headed back to his room for his book. He had to know what Serina wanted. She would have to find a better way of getting his attention. If Dee knew she was petting him, he would be livid. And Ryo did not want to contemplate what would happen if Mihnea thought Ryo was encouraging her.

"He knows better," Serina's laugh was just low enough that it did not reach the cameras. He found the shadow that she was coming from. "I have a message from Wyld Wynd. Soon the typhoon will come." Ryo frowned at her words. If something was wrong with Rain Dee was nearest to him. Dee was the one who would have to. "The storm is yet brewing, you will be there in time." Ryo wanted to ask her what she meant, but knew that she could not answer, Wyld Wynd would have told her no more. Such was his way. With a sigh, Ryo stepped into the shower after first scenting the are. He smiled, Serina was gone, so at least he would be afforded his privacy. The next few days were guaranteed to be difficult.

Break

"This night is alive with the smell of insane. It's reaching for me and its calling my name. I beg for silence to drown out their weep. How did this asylum become where I sleep?" Rain looked up when Cory entered the room. Cory sat on a chair his eyes on Rain. "What?" Rain asked when Cory did not move or speak.

"Your new lyrics," Cory said. "Nestoir has convinced Daphnus that you record them as soon as possible. He is really excited. Cory waved his hand until his guitar appeared in much the same way as his scythe did. "Let's work this one through and we can start recording it with the rest of them. Bikky looked in from the kitchen, listening to his brother sing brought him joy at the beauty of his voice but sadness at the despair that he could feel in the lyrics. This was the last week and Ryo would be home. But, Bikky perked up, he had not told his brother that they were going to see him tonight. If Bikky was right, and Nestoir was planning to capitalize on Rain's depression without Ryo, he had better record before lunch time.

Break

Ryo left the booth with the camera crew after giving his interview. How he missed his family. Ryo went back upstairs to the room. He had a few moments before he was set to go downstairs for the daily challenge. He would use those few moments. Ryo was glad to see that the large room was empty. He sat on the bed feeling his heart carry the weight of lead in his chest. Ryo pulled his photo book out and flipped through the pages. "Are you alright?" Sam entered the room. "I was just coming up because you are usually downstairs before the challenge starts, now you may make it down with the rest of us." Sam chuckled a bit then handed Ryo a handkerchief. "Hey, think about it this way?" Ryo looked up after he had wiped his face and blew his nose. He thought of Dee holding the tissue for him in Detroit when he had felt so lost inside. "You are doing this to help your family. At this point in the game, even if we don't make it to number one, prestigious restaurants and hotels see what we can do. We survived Chef Ramsey so we can survive anything."

"If you think Chef Ramsey is bad, you should try working for Zarro and Laton." Ryo chuckled a bit then finished cleaning his face. " We should go if we want to make it in time." Ryo got to his feet then headed to the door. He looked back at Sam where he sat looking at a picture of his wife. "Thank you."

Sam nodded and sat his picture aside. He got to his feet taking his own words to heart. "So," Sam said as he and Ryo walked downstairs. "Is the High King of Arcadia really crazy?" Ryo's laughter was infectious as they entered the kitchen to find Chef Ramsey standing with several covered trays. "I am sure you were all expecting to be cooking right now. What we are doing is testing your pallet." Ryo sighed as he saw that each of the six tables had two covered dishes on them. "How many of you smoke?" Chef Ramsey asked, Ryo stood still as three of the remaining six chefs raised their hands. "Well then," Chef Ramsey shook his head. "I recreated the dish that you made as your signature dish on your very first day. As you can see there are two of them. Your job is to find the one that is made correctly and tell me what I did different in the other one."

As the other Chefs walked over to the tables after the dishes were uncovered Ryo inhaled. He walked over to his table and smelled both plates. While he other chefs were tasting, he closed his eyes and sniffed each plate. Ryo picked up the fork and tasted the first one. It was a great rendition of his dish. Aromatic and flavorful, it filled his mouth almost as if he had made it himself. Almost. The second dish caused him to pause. Chef Ramsey watched with an appreciative eye as Ryo tasted the dish again then sat his fork down. "What did I do differently and how could you tell?" Chef Ramsey walked over to him before the other chefs had finished their dish tasting.

"The color on this one is darker and the smell is a bit richer," Ryo pointed to the dish that was altered. "It also has the classic saltiness of soy sauce. That is what you added to the terryaki."

Chef Ramsey nodded his head in appreciation of Ryo's skill more than to answer his statement. "Impressive." Ryo stood beside his table of dishes until the other Chefs had made their selections. Ryo was secretly rooting for Sam and was happy to see his new friend succeed. While Ryo did like his easy-going manner, he suspected that Sam was his only way out of winning this contest. "I would like you all to walk over here for a moment and stand here." Chef Ramsey indicated a dais that was in full view of the front doors. "Alright Philippe," Chef Ramsey nodded to his maitre'd. "Open Hell's Kitchen for lunch." Ryo gasped sure that he would have to cook with no preparation then felt his heart stop as Dee walked into the restaurant.

The air in Ryo's lungs deserted him. "Oh my God," Ryo stood rooted to the spot. His mind seemed to be playing with him. Was this real? His eyes went to Chef Ramsey then back to the door. Dee? Was Dee really walking to him. Ryo tried to take a step towards the man he loved only to see Bikky, Rain and Lyo behind him. Ryo's hands were covering his face even as his knees went weak. Dee was at his side holding him up. "Oh... Dee..." Ryo could say no more. Dee had never been ashamed of his love for Ryo and was proud to display it before all. With the confidence of a man sure of his love, he kissed Ryo. The shy beauty did not avert his mouth but pressed his lips, open and willing, to Dee. This was his home. Right here in Dee's arms is where he had always belonged.

"Share," Bikky butted his way in between them. He felt good just being able to smell Ryo again. Ryo's head just passed Bikky's shoulder but still the strength of his father brought a certain joy to his heart. When he had room he moved aside so that Rain and Lyo could wedge in. Dee turned a surprising shade of red when he realized that he had been blocking his sons' reach to Ryo. "Come on," Bikky said when Rain teared up. "I'm hungry."

The family all gathered at their table as the waiters began serving the lunch. Rain dove into his plate excited to be eating Ryo's fresh cooking again. The reheated meals were good but nothing beat fresh from the oven. Rain dropped his fork after one bite. "You didn't make that." Rain sipped at his water then stared at his plate as if it had betrayed him.

Chef Ramsey, watching the interaction, raised his brows. He had watched the tape in the office of each recipe until he was sure he could recreate it. Chef Ramsey walked over to the table. "How do you know who cooked it?"

Rain looked up, heavy khol lining his deep, yet bright green eyes. "Everything Ryo makes for us," Bikky smirked as he sipped his soda. "Is coated with a heavy covering of love. It permeates the steam that rises and each bite just tastes like home." Rain leaned over until his head was on Ryo's shoulder. "And when you're done with him, we'll take him back." Rain smiled as Chef Ramsey inclined his head. It wasn't just on television. That boy really was beautiful. His daughter had posters all over the place in her bedroom of him and his entire band. One poster featured Rain standing on top of an outcropping rocks jutting out over a black mountain landscape that Ramsey had not been able to identify. Rain wore large black wings while the rest of the band stood on rocks around him with their instruments. With his black clothes and make-up he resembled a dark angel. That smile he treated Ramsey to was full of mischief yet was engaging. Ramsey shook his head as Rain sighed and began to eat his meal. "Can't wait for the real thing, but I suppose this will do." Ramsey was laughing as he went back to the kitchen.

Dee lifted the fork and fed Ryo. "Tell me what has been going on at home," Ryo said after he swallowed.

"I lost a tooth," Lyo grinned to show Ryo the new gap in his mouth. "I wanted it to wait for you to get home but Dee said that when nature calls it calls." Ryo nodded patting the little blond head. "And when you do get back, can we build a treehouse? And I want to learn to ride a bike without trainers."

"Breathe in between please," Bikky chuckled. " I rejoined the basketball team, need something to keep me occupied."

"What about your training?" Ryo asked allowing Dee to hold his cup to his lips for a drink.

"It's on hold for a bit," Dee said giving Ryo a deep look. "Mykial was attacked, they are looking for the person responsible."

"Person," Ryo muttered then accepted another bite. "Rain?"

"A lot of music, Cory came back for about a day, then he was gone again," Rain said moving his food around on his plate. "But we got a lot of stuff recorded today before he left again with Ponchi. And I wrote a few songs with Daphnus"

"A few?" Ryo raised a brow.

"Want to hear one? I wrote it before you left," Ryo knew there was significance in the words but he just nodded. "It's called Mother Earth. I will sing it at the opening for the Life Fest that we are having." Ryo raised a brow but sighed. He was sure that there were many plans that he was unaware of. With Arcadia, miss a day, miss a lot, he was almost done missing an entire month. Rain pushed his half-eaten plate aside then took a deep breath. Dee placed a kiss on Ryo's cheek glad to have him so near. "Birds and butterflies, rivers and mountains she creates," The restaurant silenced as the beautiful boy sang. "But you'll never know the next move she'll make. You can try but it is useless to ask why." Chef Ramsey stopped speaking as it registered that the sound was coming from the table where everyone was staring. "Cannot control her, She goes her own way."

Bobby looked up from his wife and daughter to stare at the boy with the voice of an angel. Rain sang on with Bikky glowering at the man he knew had been giving Ryo trouble. Ryo had not said anything but the looks he had been sending their way since they arrived spoke volumes. " She rules until the end of time. She gives and she takes. She rules until the end of time. She goes her own way."

From his table with his wife, Sam smiled over at Ryo and saw that his plate and Dee's were almost empty and yet Ryo had not raised a hand to feed himself. Rain continued to entrance the gathered families. "With every breath and all the choices that we make, We are only passing through on her way. I find my strength believing that your soul lives on." Sam handed his wife a handkerchief when she sniffled. As a longtime fan of the Arcadian's she knew the young man's mother was deceased, yet she never knew much else about his particular case."Until the end of time I'll carry it with me."

Hell's Kitchen had never seen such a glimpse of Heaven, Jean-Phillip thought while listening to the young man. Rain took a breath and went on. " Once you will know my dear, you don't have to fear. A new beginning always starts at the end. Until the end of time...She goes her own way" Rain finished his song with a smile on his face. "It is a collaboration with X-Ta-C and Slash. It starts out with a madrigal opening then Cory and the guys come in. It seems odd in concept, but is beautiful when you hear it together. The two bands have a unique sound together."

"Everything Arcadia does is unique," Ryo laughed wiping the tears from his eyes. "Did you finish the song for the movie?"

"Yeah, I am singing it at the opening for the movie. The premier is in a couple of weeks, you'll be there right?" Rain's voice held steady even as his eyes glistened.

"I will," Ryo promised lowering Rains head to place a kiss on his brow. He held the pose long enough to Rain to take a few breathes and smile again. "I'll be there."

"Prom is in a few days," Bikky said. "Laton said Dee can place our crowns since he is your consort." Ryo knew his heart would break as prom cam and went and he could not place the crowns on their heads himself. A formal event called for it and yet he would not be there. Once again, Ryo cursed the criminal who dared cause a need for him to be away from his family. Ryo affirmed that Chef Ramsey would live and this criminal would go down. He would pay for all the pain he had caused to Ryo's family. As time came for them to say their good byes Ryo looked to Dee with the heat of a promise. Dee grinned, he would hold him to it.

To Be Continued... I promise

Chi


	36. Mirror Mirror

Honey Glayzed 36

Jill paced the halls outside of the medical ward of the Arcadian Palace. Princess Clarisande had been inside for over an hour working on Mykial. Jill stood wearing a jacket over a blood covered bra as her shirt had been wrapped around Mykial when the Arcadian's had arrive to transport him to the palace. Jill refused to leave the antechamber to change. When had she come to care for him so much? She asked herself over and over again as she walked back and forth. If only she could have given him her blood. Due to her consumption of the tears her blood was poison to him. Jill had wiped her hands on the clean, warm towel that a page had offered her. So much blood. "Miss," Niri walked forward with her hands full of soft cloth. "I have clothes if you would like to change."

" How is Mykial?" Jill asked having stood at the door. She was all too aware that the room had other entrances and the girl could know more about his situation than she did.

" I am sorry Lady Jill, but I do not know." Niri took Jill's hand. "You are covered in blood. Please come with me. You will see, Highness Mihnea is here and Heaven arrives within the hour. If Lady Aurora will be separate from Soofu D for a moment, we will have more than enough powerful vampire blood to revive him."

Jill allowed Niri to lead her away. "But what did this to him?"

"That is something the knights will solve," Jill heard the voice of Queen Victoria before she saw the svelte beauty in human form. Her hair, in her favorite shade of red, fell to the marble floor riding on top of the hem of her white gown, the golden trim seeming to make her glow.

"I am a knight," Jill asserted prepared to fight whatever demon lurked in the darkness.

"Can you bear to leave him?" Victoria asked with a smirk. "You are more than welcome in the palace while you await news of his well being. There are other knights that will see to solving this crime. You are too close to the case."

"Is that an order, Majesty, or a suggestion?" Victoria bristled at the taunting words of Mihnea. "Don't turn that glower on me," Mihnea chuckled. "I am on my way to suckle the babe... I mean offer my blood to heal Mykial. We have knights combing the area where he was hunting, and ended up hunted. Ah, the young."

"It could have happened to anyone, even you," Jill defended her boyfriend only to have Mihnea turn to look at her. His brows were raised over his deep green eyes that had a deep red center. His fangs elongated. All the warmth left Jill's body and she stood trembling in silence. She wanted to negate her words, apologize, move, anything but all she could do was stand as he walked by.

"He is playing with you," Jill gasped in air she did not realize she was holding. Serina stepped into view from a shadow cast by the setting sun. "Not offended at all, just wanting to show his age. He can be such a brat sometimes. Would probably do him some good to be bested by something other than the dragon prince." Serina flipped her crimson hair over her shoulder. "I am hungry, join me while they play their blood games. I am sending my puppy to sniff around with the knight's. It's been a while since he was allowed to play."

"Puppy?" Jill shook her head not wanting an answer, though she seemed human there was something dangerous about this beautiful thief that chilled the marrow in her bones.

Break

The moon hung heavy over the pristine pool of water. The grass bowed in the soft wind that blew. The two figures stood, one wrapped in a thick blanket the other, wearing the tunic and skirts of her rank as high priestess. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jerrianne asked Madame Scorpion as they stood on the edge of the lake. "The high king is going to accept you as you are. The Kirin bathing pool is not necessary."

"Madame Scorpion is dead." Madame Scorpion smiled as she stared at the crystal water beckoning to her. "My mother's name was Sasha, she died birthing me. I will honor her by wearing that name forever on. My step mother always hated me. My father did not understand. Let their child die and another live."

"If that is your choice, step into the water and become what you were always meant to be." Sasha nodded. She shivered at the first touch of the cold water. It traveled from her toes up her legs. It reached the juncture of her thighs and the shivers raced along her spine. As the ruddy jewels went under Sasha gasped. This is what it was like to be reborn. No more would Sasha be stuck between genders, in this magical pool her sex would finally be revealed. What had been denied at birth would be decided right here. His choice would be known and finally life could progress. With this hope Sasha ran into the cold water until nothing but bubbles could be seen. Jerrianne waited. After several minutes the priestess became worried when Sasha did not resurface. Jerrianne stepped into the water falling back on her now wet robes as a shimmering beauty burst forth from the water. Sasha took a few steps forward before falling into Jerrianne's arms and wrapped into a thick blanket.

"What am I?" Sasha asked trying to peel the blanket away to see the nude form.

"Oh dear," Jerrianne sighed when Sasha pulled the blanket aside.

Sasha saw the well formed breasts and sighed. A woman then. Sasha looked down and saw that the genitals were the same. Nothing had changed. "Why?" Sasha wept. "Why wasn't I changed, why was I rejected? You said He accepted all. You said..." Sasha curled over in tears.

"But you have been changed," Jerrianne said. "And His choice is clear. As you were born as you were meant to be." Jerrianne directed Sasha's eyes to the left arm where the large scorpion tattoo had been, and to the smaller one on her ankle. Both of them gone. Sasha's hair, not only longer but was bouncy and shiny with a luster that seemed to reflect the stars. "He makes no mistakes. What is created is what He wanted. Will you accept this?"

"I guess I have to," Sasha chuckled. "Short of surgery, which would insult His wisdom, I am as He made me. I will be as He wishes."

"Then welcome, Lady Sasha, to our kingdom." Sasha heard the rumbling voice of the king and blinked at his pristine fur as he walked into the pool from the other side. He approached, grasping the edge of the blanket in his teeth before covering the now cold form. "Now come inside, there is still a bit of chill in the spring wind and my paws are cold." Zarro stepped from the water and shook water droplets in all direction. Jerrianne stood for a moment blinking away the excess of his shaking. Shaking her head, she gathered Sasha and followed after.

Break

"That was bloody abysmal," Ryo sighed resisting the urge to rub away the pain in his forehead as he had to agree with Chef Ramsey. Tonight's service had been hell. "You all need to really re-assess your agenda's. If you want to be the head Chef, you have to damn well act like it. Now get your arses upstairs and decide which two of you will be up for consideration." Chef Ramsey shook his head. "Well, go on then, get out of here."

"I don't want to go home," April burst out as soon as they entered the common area. With shaking hands she lit a cigarette. "I know I messed up a lot tonight, but you have all seen what I can do."

"Perhaps you have hit your limit," Bobby said his voice not unkind. As much as he wanted to win, April had been nice to him. Even when he was less than kind to her and her favorite chef, Ryo. "We have all done great things here on this show, but we have all messed up at times. When we hit that night when we make too many mistakes, then we should know we hit our limits. That's why I am nominating you... and..." Bobby sighed. He was not only yelled at tonight, but evicted from the kitchen altogether. Despite April's protestations that she was not done yet; that she could come back from this, Bobby continued. "And myself. I screwed up, seeing my family, I guess my mind was not on the kitchen tonight and I burnt the fish several times. Ryo, you helped me tonight and you didn't have to. Thank you." Ryo nodded and accepted the thanks. Bobby had hated Ryo on sight many years ago when he saw him on television guarding the high princess who was, at the time, with child. He had called him so many names. Too many thoughts of his lifestyle had clouded his thinking, making him judgmental and harsh. In truth, Bobby had never met someone so noble. "I think I am done. I have gone as far as I can."

"Don't give up just because you made a few mistakes," April protested her mascara ran down her face in a sad parody of a clown.

"In this field you can't make a few mistakes." Bobby countered shaking his head. "A few mistakes and your restaurant goes in the toilet, as we saw tonight. People were complaining and leaving from my station, but they waited in line for his." Bobby pointed at Ryo. "God, if you win... You fucking deserve it." Ryo opened his mouth to thank Bobby for the compliment, yet in his heart he just wanted to go home. Ryo shut his mouth trying to swallow. Win... he knew he had a solid chance at it. Ryo turned to Sam. Sam could tell that Ryo wanted something, desperately, yet he only stared back. What was his friend asking him to do? Ryo bit his lip to keep from answering. -I want you to win-

Ryo thought of the surprise that Chef Ramsey had arranged. Allowing him to place the crowns on his boys head was a kindness that made him wonder. Was Chef Ramsey aware of his real reason for being there, or was he truly kind under all the bluster and swears. The tears on Rain's face had broken his heart, but soon, soon he would be returning home.

Break

Pale hands gently sat the golden backed brush onto the elegant vanity. George sighed for Jhaymes had been busy on something in the basement. He trusted his word that it was not a mission for the king. Zar.,ro had assured him that Jhaymes current mission was keeping Wali safe, and that Jhaymes would be called only in the direst of circumstances. George turned from his freshly brushed hair at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He pulled his robe closed just as Nari knocked against the door then opened it. George stood to his feet his eyes wide as he stared at he large, cloth covered object that Nari and Jhaymes struggled with. "What on earth is that?" George chuckled a bit at their flushed faces. "Well, I will get you something to drink." George hurried from the room, his pale hands brushing along the white marble railing on their stairs. Jhaymes had been hard at work re-modeling the house. It seemed as if, every week, it was looking more and more like their Arcadian home.

On his way downstairs, George poked his head into Wali's room to see the young creature sleeping soundly. With a smile he headed to the kitchen. George was humming while he got the crystal container of lemonade out of the refrigerator. Even though the high prince kept him busy with work, George still felt like a housewife. It was not unpleasant. He filled the glasses with ice and carried it all on a tray back upstairs. What he found in the bedroom was Jhaymes and Nari attaching the large cloth covered object to the headboard. George had always thought that the headboard seemed incomplete. The two breathed deeply then sat. Jhaymes on the bed, Nari on the plush carpet. George sat his burden on the nightstand then began to pour. "I suppose you are wondering what that is?" Jhaymes said while staring at George. The heat in his gaze and voice caused Nari to gulp his lemonade and say a fast goodnight. The door nearly slammed in his haste to get back to the safety of his room.

He knew, without a doubt that he loved George. Nari sighed thinking of the human that his knight had fallen in love with. Nari would await the day when he found the love that was meant for him. With a smile that could light a room on a stormy day and a wit sharper than his blade. Eyes that could soften the hardest heart and the voice of an angel. Yes, Nari vowed, one day he would find his love.

Jhaymes watched George's fire opal eyes look at the soft cloth that covered the ornate head board he and Nari had spent weeks working on. The white wrought iron had taken delicate work to scroll and design but he was sure his Georgie would love it. The best surprise was what Nari had been so careful with was the... Jhaymes waited. He knew to the moment when George's curiosity got the better of him. He lifted the cloth a gasp leaving him as he saw himself reflected in the mirror. Jewels were embedded around the edges with etching. Crushed jewels of light color were rubbed into the etchings on the mirror. It was long hard work but each hour that passed Nari and Jhaymes had smiled knowing it would please the one they loved. "You made this." George ran his hands over the intricate scroll of the wrought iron that matched their bed perfectly. He knew the work of Jhaymes as most of the jewelry that he owned as well as the weapons of the Royale were of his doing.

"I wanted something that we could both enjoy," Jhamyes voice warmed while his hands began to fondle the ends of the ties to George's robe. George said nothing but he raised his brows not halting the hands that pulled the robe apart. With his chest bare George stared at Jhaymes wondering why his husband simply stared at him. "You are beautiful. I could gaze at you forever. I want to touch you but in touching I miss some thing to see." George almost frowned while trying to decipher the words. Jhaymes moved over to the headboard and secured the ends of the cloth so that they would not move, leaving the mirror to reflect the bed and it's occupants. "Now I can touch you, feel that glorious body under my hands, taste you, and see you."

"Really," George raised his brows. A sigh left him at the slight lick to his left nipple. Jhaymes lingered tasting the flesh of his love. "Mmmm," George bit his lower lip.

Jhaymes opened his mouth taking the rosy peak inside. George relaxed into the feeling as it hardened. His sighs of pleasure music to Jhaymes ears. "You are a delectable sensory overload." Jhaymes pulled the robe away from George's body baring him fully. "Sit up this way face the mirror," Jhaymes knelt behind George situating the round bottom on his lap. George could feel the bulge growing in the loose pants Jhaymes wore. His mind was losing focus as both Jhaymes hands came to play on his chest. Stoking, kneading and pinching the peaks until George moaned aloud. "Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are darker." Jhaymes whispered the words in George's ear right before he bit the delicate appendage. Licking the small nip, Jhaymes traveled down to Georges neck, licking a hot trail that left shivers in his tongues wake. "Don't close your eyes. Watch me," George opened his eyes and began to watch Jhaymes hands in the mirror.

Those wicked hands traveled over his chest causing George to gasp. It was different, now that he could see the trail of the hands his body could anticipate the feel of those warm hands. George sighed when Jhaymes traced up his thighs. Not a firm touch but a feather light torture mechanism. Jhaymes skimmed over his manhood. "Touch me," George begged after several long passes that teased but offered no real contact.

"I am," Jhaymes smirked as his dragged his tongue along George's spine. "Lean up for me," Jhaymes helped George adjust until he was on his hands and knees. "From this angle, I can see your beautiful bottom, adjust my angle just a bit and I can watch your eyes cloud as I do this..."

"Ah...Oh," George lost the ability to suck air into his lungs as Jhaymes went from soft nibbling on each mound of the tush to a full on lick down the middle.

"Fabulous, you see there," Jhaymes paused to lick his finger before beginning his fondling all over again. He pressed in with a finger pulling the cheeks apart. "I want you to stare at that mirror and lower down onto your elbows, but watch the mirror. Let me see your eyes as I make you scream." George did as was requested. Jhaymes grinned, then feasted. His ears rang with the sweet sounds of George's pleasure while his mouth was full of the soft taste and his hands could feel the tantalizing white flesh while his vision was clouded by fire opal eyes. He was sinking in the heaven that was George. "You're close," Jhaymes said between probes with his tongue. "I can always tell by how red you get... here..." Jhaymes sucked the ruddy jewels into his mouth while his hands stroked the hardened, excited member.

"Yes!... Jhaymes!" George cried as his eyes nearly crossed but he kept them open as he spilled. He could not collapse as Jhaymes strong arms gathered him closed holding him in his lap. George would remember later to wonder when Jhaymes had shed his pants, but at the moment he did not care.

"Lean against me" Jhaymes pulled George into his arms. He could smell the sweet smelling lubricant and relaxed his muscles for Jhaymes entry. It was smooth and he began to close his eyes in bliss. "No, keep them open, I want to see your eyes," George opened his eyes staring into the mirror. He could not tell where the light was reflecting or if he had merely succumbed to what some called seeing stars. Was it him glowing? Jhaymes? The room or the world? Jhaymes was in heaven, he could feel his love all around him and drown in the fire opal eyes at the same time. He was close, too close. Jhaymes' thrusts began to speed up as George's cries reached a crescendo of ultimate pleasure. Each movement seemed to touch a deeper part of George dragging him under and bringing him to the heights of sublime pleasure. Jhaymes tried but George was already there pulling him in. His cries of fulfillment intermingled with George even as his body poured into him. In the mirror, their eyes met and George sighed their lips meeting breaking the contact. Jhaymes could not remember how long they lay together entwined. He regained his senses long enough to close the curtain over the mirror and pull the covers over them to prevent chills. George was asleep long before Jhaymes was done cleaning them both. As any dragon would guard his treasure, the phoenix warrior held his beloved throughout the night.

Break

Ryo and Sam trudged back up to the room with a sigh. April had cried and plead all the way out. Bobby had sighed, but accepted it as Chef Ramsey had told him to leave as well. Even as he searched for clues as to who was trying to kill the superstar chef, all Ryo could think of was finishing and going home. He could not do less than his best and yet if he won he would be devastated. He would have to respectfully decline. Bobby sat at his bed and went over the menu for the next day while Ryo pulled out his photo album. The pages were worn around the edges from so many turnings. "Hey," Ryo looked up from running his fingers over the picture of the family. "Good luck tomorrow."

Ryo smiled then placed the book back under the pillow. "You too," Ryo's words had a feel of wholeheartedness that caused Sam to pause. Sometimes he wondered if Ryo really wanted to win. But if he didn't, why was he here?

"Hey, Ryo..." Sam sat his menu down. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me" Ryo frowned as he put away his photo album. "You know who I am. I am Ryo, a detective who happens to be related to an Arcadian King. I am the husband of Detective Dee, and father of four children. See," Ryo turned his picture of the entire family around. "That is Alicia, the mother of my daughter and youngest son."

"I know all that," Sam shook his head. He was really having a hard time figuring out the enigmatic man that seemed so sad to be away from his family. "I mean, why are you here?" Ryo lowered his head and sighed. "If we weren't on camera, would you tell me? I mean are you guys secretly hurting for money? It can't be easy having so much to do all day, I mean why else continue as a detective even though you are royalty? It must be that Arcadia is a poor kingdom."

Sam was surprised by Ryo's laughter. "The Arcadian palace has jewels running along the paneling of every wall. Money is not an issue." Ryo refrained from describing the throne that Zarro refused to sit on. It alone was worth more than the white house. "Don't worry about it, one day you should bring your wife over for dinner. It will be fun." Sam nodded agreeing to drop the subject. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Break

"Lady Jill," Jill looked up when Niri called her name. "Mykial has awakened and is calling for you." Jill rushed to the door in the wake of the young page. "He is weak and may not stay awake for longer than a few minutes, but the blood of the ancient is now in his veins, he may make a faster recovery."

"Is Mihnea's blood that powerful?" Jill asked as they approached a door covered in rubies and gold.

"His blood is that of the great one," Jill paused thinking of Mihnea's father. Great one, huh? If that is what they wanted to call him, she could not disagree, she had seen and heard of fantastic deeds that he had accomplished. He mind was wiped of all as the door opened and she saw what appeared to a corps reposing upon the pristine sheets swathed in bandages. Tears rushed from her eyes along with a sniffle. Those deep colored eyes opened and Mykial smiled. "You scared me."

"Oh?" Mykial took her hand when she sat by his bedside. "Did you think I was dead? I died a couple of months ago," Jill wondered why he looked so sad until he continued. "Is that something that you can accept? I know you are human, I had hoped that working with Arcadia as you have been that danger would not frighten you. So maybe it's not the danger, and it's me."

"No, no Mykial..." Jill wiped her eyes. "I was afraid that you were not coming back. It takes some getting used to, you being a vampire, but think I may be falling in love with you." Jill lay her head on his chest as his eyes began to close. There was no heartbeat, and his chest did not rise and a fall, but his hand stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

"Dear little human Jill," Mykial sighed as the weight of his families blood bore down on him. "I think I may be falling in love with you too."

To Be Continued.


	37. Crescendo

Honey Glayzed 37

Crescendo

Ryo sniffed the notes that Leon handed him while the cameraman was away. "Less than a week away and this guy has not made a move," Leon groused. "How are you holding up?" Ryo sighed, he wanted to say he was fine but really he just wanted to go home. Yet if he was to prevent a homicide he had to stay and see this through to the end. But what was the plan? Ryo sat for a while then headed to the roof. It was the one place that he could to get the clear head he needed. This place smelled of food. As much as he loved to cook, he would love to be able to smell something else again. Ryo sighed thinking of Rain's garden. It smelled it's best after storm. And then there was Dee. What Ryo would not give to smell him again, that deep musky scent that could get into his brain.

The notes had perfume on them, but perhaps it was not directly applied to the letter but from association. He could not shake the feeling that they were dealing with a female, but she had to have an accomplice. Someone on the inside was helping this person. That he was sure of, but who? There were no clues. Ryo hated to admit it, but he would have to leave Chef Ramsey as bait. Wait for the lunatic to make their move, then he would have them. Then he could go home. Ryo sighed, it was not the best plan he had ever come up with, in fact it left him frustrated. Chef Ramsey had shown him a kindness. He thought back to the school prom. Chef Ramsey had taken him out of the kitchen, he thought the cantankerous head chef was dismissing him. What he found was Rain and Bikky, off camera, waiting for their coronets to be placed on their head. It was not a publicity stunt, just kindness. Ryo would save his life... now it was personal.

Break

Leon sat his gun in it's case then locked it. It was good to be home. There was so much going on. Ryo being gone was a tactical hit to their team, he saw things that others did not. Leon's brow furrowed, thoughts of the stalker bothering him. Chef Ramsey had yelled at and insulted too many people and they had two days left to figure it out. They had their invitation to the contest party at the end. The big reveal of who had won. Leon would bet that is when the perp would make their move. When he had told Ryo he had agreed. Their entire team would be there. Leon had thought about leaving the boys at home, but Ryo said the perp might think something was up, and so Leon had agreed. Chris would be upset to be left out, and so Lady Aurora and Sofu would guard the shop with the youngest. Leon wondered what Ryo would do if he won. So far the contest had been fair. Ryo worked hard to remain a contestant and now it was only him and one other left. Leon sighed at the very idea of Ryo winning a hotel in London.

"Deep in thought love?" Count D's voice found Leon where he sat moments before his fingers landed on his shoulder. Leon thrilled at the simple touch. "You worry a lot lately."

"A lot to worry about," Leon said. He shifted and tugged until Count D was in his lap. "If Ryo wins, what will he do? If he doesn't win will he solve the case? If we solve the case, can we solve it in time to save the Chef's life? Chris is waiting for his gifts from the Arcadian's like Rain's wind and Bikky's fire, but I don't know if I want him to have those gifts. He can be a good squire and knight without them. I am, so is Dee and Jill, we have no special powers and we do just fine."

"I suppose there is a lot..." D nodded laying his head on Leon's shoulder. "But we have conquered many problems before and I have no doubt that we will continue to persevere. Chris is young yet and his admiration for the elder boys is natural. Perhaps you miss those times when you were his hero." Leon laughed then sighed. Maybe D was right. But Chris was his little brother.

"I just want to raise him so that mom would be proud you know. Looking down I want her to see that her boys made good." Leon nodded thinking of his mother. She had been a kind woman, with horrible taste in men, but kind.

"And I am sure that she does," D placed his hand on Leon's cheek and pulled his face down to meet his lips. Leon accepted the kiss. He began to take D's lips with fervor glad that he had decided to brood in their bedroom. His hand roamed the slender side of Count D feeling up to his chest. D arched into the touch. Leon's large hands felt so warm against his skin, almost hot even through the silken material of his robe.

"You are not wearing as much tonight," Leon observed finding just the robe, loosely tied and a pair of thin pants underneath. He moved the robe aside appreciating the pale skin. "You are so beautiful." D sighed at the feel of Leon's tongue traveling down his throat. The robe fell away with a delicate shrug and Leon was gifted with the sight of D wearing only his pants. "So beautiful." Leon's mouth began to tantalize D's chest finding the delicate nipples and sucking until D trembled in his lap. "You always taste so good. My own home made candy." D laughed at the words spoken against his chest while his hands slithered under Leon's shirt. Leon winced at the sharp nails that felt good scrapping across his chest before his shirt was tossed aside. He pulled D into him for an embrace and both of them sighed at the contact while their mouths melded.

Leon stood to his feet with D in his arms. He sat him on his feet at the edge of the bed stopping only to slide the pants away. He was gifted with the sigh of D aroused and ready. Leon's mouth was on him in moments. He got to his knees in front of D sucking until he was fully there and dripping his sweet juices into his mouth. D's fingers burrowed in Leon's thick golden hair feeling the softness of the locks. D moaned as Leon's tongue drove him to distraction. "Open your legs," D heard the request and slid his legs apart. Leon reached up and wet his finger with his mouth. D looked down to see the long appendages in Leon's mouth moments before he gasped as they probed his nether regions. Leon found the tiny opening and stroked it.

D began to sink against Leon his body no longer able to stand as he poured his sweetness into Leon's waiting mouth. Leon grinned as he drank every drop and licked to make sure he got it all lowering D to the bed. He stood and unzipped his pants careful of his arousal. D heard the zipper and sat on the bed eager for the addictive taste of his golden love. Leon felt the eager mouth and agile tongue and cupped D's head. D put all of his skills to use as he sucked Leon in deeply. "Oh... Baby," D grinned while licking it was only moments before Leon pushed him back on the bed. "Pull your knees up," Leon reached for the lubricant as D raised his legs.

"Ah," D felt the slippery finger pressing inside of him as Leon opened him up and got him ready. Leon stroked himself with the sweet smelling lubricant moments before he began to press into D. This was his home. Leon thought thrusting forward. Not the pet shop, or a house or California itself. This place, right here, deep inside of D. This was his home. Each thrust brought him closer. Those gorgeous, mismatched eyes swallowing him while D's body accepted him. Leon moved as a man possessed or a man in need of possessing. D rose and fell, meeting Leon with all the passion of the thoroughly claimed. He raised his legs higher getting them to Leon's shoulders as his cries met Leon's ears with joy. "You're there, I can feel how tight you are."

"Mmmm" D muttered as his body prepared to give what Leon demanded each thrust past his prostrate driving him mad with pleasure. "Hai..." D panted his muscles tightening around Leon as he poured himself onto his own belly. Leon gasped and his body filled D. He could feel the warmth around him as his own release soaked him coming from inside of D. Leon fell over wanting the sweetness but tired. He ran his hand over the glistening tummy and brought his fingers to his mouth. This was his home. Leon sighed before he fell into a contented sleep. D was already asleep beside him.

Break

Mihnea paused allowing the slick pavement to absorb the sound of his footsteps. Hovering in his shadow, he could feel Serena ready and able to attack. "Peace, love," Mihnea cautioned. "This beast is smarter than it seems." Mihnea walked around until he could face the late night minion.

"What are you?" The question was uttered with a dark deepness that caused the night to chill. Serina shivered in her shadow abode trying to get a visual of the creature that stalked the night.

"Your death," Mihnea answered his smirk could be heard in his voice. Mihnea closed his eyes taking a deep scent of the wind. "I know you now..." Mihnea's voice held amusement. "Why did you attack the young one of my clan?"

"Just as you must eat, so too must I." The voice of the creature met Mihnea. "He still smells slightly human, but the taste was bad. I spit it out."

"And yet his injuries were grievous to one his age," Mihnea heaved a sigh. "Tell me creature, have you ever heard of Count D's petshop?" Mihnea was supposed to hunt and kill the beast, and yet he could not fault the creature for attempting to find food. Was it his fault that his diet was a bit more diverse than others. Count D sheltered a totestsu.

"I'm hungry," The creature seemed genuinely to suffer from his lack of feeding. "There was abundance a century ago, and now... I'm hungry."

"Poor creature, you fed from the lone human you saw walking, but you threw him up... Well," Mihnea shifted so that Serina would be visible from his shadow. "I am no St Martha, but I will try to help you. Just try not to take anymore chomps out of my family members ok."

"You know what that is?" Serina asked looking at the beast with the head of a lion and the six legged body of the winged beast.

"Its a Tarasque," Mihnea sighed pity for the beast filling his heart. Which, he mused, was rare for him. "Come along... what is your name?"

"Thierry," The creature growled out his name accompanied by the growling of it's tummy. "Great grandfather named me that." Mihnea placed his hand on the creatures head. "Come along, lets go see if Count D the younger has room for one more."

"Mihnea," Serina whispered. "I think we are missing one very important question here."Serina looked down at the Tarasque. "Where are it's parents?"

"Hmmm..." Mihnea frowned as he lead the creature down the alley into the night. "That is a good question. A very good question."

Break

Ryo sat on the bed across from Sam. He sighed. One more night and it would all be over. One way or the other. He hoped it was the other. He had spent a month away from his family guarding a cantankerous Chef, bothered by the media and all for what? Because some mad person had a grudge. Well now Ryo had a grudge and he would not rest until the would be murderer was behind bars. Ryo thought of the last contest that he and Sam would be put through. And then it would time, time to go home or time to catch a murderer. So, he had to make a restaurant, all right then. He would make a restaurant and at the end of tomorrow, he would be where he needed to be. He would be home.

To Be Continued.

I know... I know... Just please forgive me... Us... it will get better. I promise.

Ja Ne Chi


	38. Applause

Honey Glayzed 38

Applause

Count D sat his tea cup on the table while he waited for Leon to finish getting dressed. "You are wearing a gun?"

"Not just one," Leon secured his last clip to his pant leg. Ryo is sure the perp is going to try it tonight. Count D nodded while placing his earrings in his ears. "Tonight is the show's big finale. It would aadd dramatic irony to the entire plot, or so Ryo says. On the night when lives are made or crushed for the decision maker to meet his end."

Count D nodded his head then stood to his feet allowing the cheongsam made of deep royal blue satin to fall around his dainty feet. "I am wondering if it would be wise to bring Aoi and Kura-Chan… So much danger."

"Now you have me worried," Leon frowned. "I wonder if Papa D and JJ are bringing their boys,"

"We are not," Lord D sighed entering the room unannounced. "I was just coming by to see what was taking you so long child. The Honlon has been waiting for nearly half the hour for you to bring the children to her." Lord D moved Count D's hair aside. "Yes those sapphires enrich this ensemble." Folds of butter and cream colored satin covered the slim figure of Lord D. "Father is not attending tonight. He and Mother are here as well. The children are well looked after."

"Yes," Count D agreed securing a belt of sapphires and diamonds around his waist. "Let us go then, I am sure Christopher is excited."

Break

Rain stood by the door with his arms folded as he waited for Dee and Bikky to get ready. With the threat of violence at this last show, Alisha had insisted that she stay home with Lyo, who cried, and Angelina. Rain knew that there was a possibility of violence tonight. In fact, he hoped for it. He needed to find the culprit responsible for taking Ryo away for a month. Find him and punch him. "It's about time," Rain complained when he heard Dee and Bikky clamoring down the stairs both dressed for an evening out.

"Hold your horses, kid," Dee grabbed his keys. "We're just as anxious to go get him." Lyo sobbed upstairs in his room as they trio left the house. "Hoping Laton keeps himself in control tonight and does not burn the place down for spite. He is not happy that Ryo has been gone."

"Yeah," Bikky said buckling his seat belt. "Let's just hope that Torcha can remember that the cranky human who enjoys yelling is not on the menu."

Break

Ryo sighed as Chef Ramsey looked over the design of the restaurant he had designed for the night. It looked soft. Or so he thought. The tablecloths were made of black material that swayed in the wind from the ceiling fans while silver chargers set on the tables waiting for the plates of dinner that the waiters would bring out to the families. Candles sat upon the tables in small crystal holders surrounded by Snap Dragons and peonies. It was a lovely setting. He did not bother to see what Sam had done with his half of the restaurant. Now was the time to focus on selecting his crew for the night. He was sure that Chef Ramsey would be safe until the final choosing. That is when the would-be killer would make his move. When there was enough of a distraction.

Ryo took a deep breath as Chef Ramsey called for the opening of Hell's Kitchen. Feeling the fire in his blood Ryo knew the moment Dee walked into the door. He smiled; it was not time to think of his love or his children. It was time to run this restaurant. It was time to save a life. Ryo called orders and cooked, the time passed, he had different chefs on each station and yet when Dee, Bikky and Rain's order came in he cooked them himself. Ryo thought of Rain eating the Peking duck as he made it. He peppered the steak with love for Dee and the roasted Chicken with zeal for Bikky. When the plates were sent out, he felt the warm breeze of Rain's touch with just a hint of Bikky's fire and Dee's love. Rain was becoming talented with his wind usage. The message made him feel as if he were home already.

As the evening came to a close, Ryo sighed when the last plate went out. It was over, he was done. Ryo followed Sam and Chef Ramsey to the roof of Hell's Kitchen. He saw the audience outside looking up. Ryo looked down into the faces of the sea of people spread out before him. "What a night!" Chef Ramsey clapped them both on the back. "I am excited to see this through. Now here are your parachutes, meet me down there." Sam paused looking at the chutes. Ryo picked up the pack and began to put it on. He stopped when he saw that Sam was still standing there in shock Ryo could smell the fear on him.

"Don't worry so much," Ryo said knowing Chef Ramsey was watching them. "From this height count to five then pull the release, here straps go here." Ryo helped Sam into the pack. Once he was sure that the other pack was secure, Ryo turned to the roof He was not sure he wanted to leave Chef Ramsey alone up here and the sooner they were down the better. The killer could strike while they were on this foolish… Ryo prepared to jump when Chef Ramsey placed a hand on his arm. "Yes?"

"I was kidding," Chef Ramsey chuckled. "Come on," Chef Ramsey led the two men down stairs while the crowd re-entered the building. Ryo shrugged off the pack and sighed. He would be glad to be done with the dumb challenges and tricks. Ramsey took them to a door at the top of the stairs. "Ok, so here it is. On the count of ten I want you both to turn your door handles. The one that opens is the one who wins." Ryo took a deep breath. This entire month he had done his best with one goal in mind, save Chef Ramsey and go home. He heard the entire crowd counting down. Ryo took a step towards the door hating that Chef Ramsey left him alone with Sam. How was he supposed to protect him if he was standing behind the door? Ryo tried to console himself that after the countdown, he would be able to finish his job.

"THREE… TWO…. ONE!" Ryo reached for the door handle the same time Sam did. He took a deep breath thinking of his mission, his family, his friends; Ryo turned the handle that would not budge. He tried again, the relief pouring through him almost too much to bear as still the handle did not turn. Sam was standing in shock at the open door, facing the crowd. Chef Ramsey was there to shake Sam's hand and congratulate him. He walked in through the open door to see Ryo standing with a smile on his face.

"I didn't win," Ryo said trying not to sound relieved.

"You didn't want to," Chef Ramsey spoke the truth he had known for some time. While he never figured out why the prince had auditioned for the show and there was never any doubt of his skill, the only reason he did not choose him was because he knew that Ryo did not want to win. He was still shaking Ryo's hands when they exited the open door to congratulate Sam who stood with his family. Amidst the crowd of cheering and well-wishers Ryo smelled it… the unmistakable scent of gunpowder. At first he attributed it to the detectives in the crowd. Dee, Leon, and JJ would all be carrying their weapons, but this was more, theirs he was used to, this was different, this was mixed with the scent of Jasmine, the same perfume that he could smell on the letters.

Dee knew that Ryo was getting something by how still he got. There was something going on and he edged his way closer to act as back-up in case it was needed. Bikky looked over to Dee wanting to follow but a small shake of his head let the teen know that this was what they had worked for. The criminal was about to make their move. He heard it. Amongst the crowd, the cheers and confetti, the unmistakable click of a hand gun. Ryo shoved Sam through the door shutting in while he took Ramsey to the floor covering his body with his own. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ramsey would have gotten up but he saw the bullet hole where his head was.

"Stay close to me," Ryo said in Ramsey's ear. "I won't let them harm you." Ryo reached down into his pant leg for the gun that Leon had given him. Ramsey's eyes grew round. "Get behind me."

Ramsey pressed back against the wall with Ryo in front of him. "You were never a contestant, were you?" Ryo turned his head to look behind him at Chef Ramsey; he smiled and winked before focusing his senses on all around him.

Dee saw the man with a gun pointed and drew his own weapon. "Drop it!" Dee yelled moving into view. Leon and JJ did the same pulling their weapons. As they were watching Dee the crowd missed the second and third assailant, then a fourth and fifth.

Rain inhaled, he exhaled then smiled as Dee heard his message. "Five, three men, two female, one wearing jasmine," Rain felt Dee's warning to stand down, and edged over to the counter where there was a display of the knife sets that were a part of the parting gifts that the loser of the challenge would take home. Rain stood behind Bikky. Bikky stood to his full height and crossed his arms. While the crowd noticed the guns and began to scream and panic, Rain was unwinding the heavy metal chain from around his waist. Amid the chaos, he picked up two of the knives.

"Ready?" Bikky asked he felt Rain's smaller hand on his back in agreement. "You take the two on the left, I have the two on the right Dee and Leon have the one with the gun right here and Ryo has the other one," Bikky tossed his coat aside revealing the long Katana that Laton had given him. "Let's dance." Of all the participants running in fear Bikky saw a spot of stillness. The high prince and princess of Arcadia stood with their retinue along with Laton and Torcha. "Back-ups here if we need it."

"These are just humans," Rain spat the words while spinning the two blades he had secured to his belt of metal. He saw the woman with a gun move and swung the metal. The blade wrapped around her wrist. She pulled the trigger shooting the wall next to Leon. Amidst screams Rain yanked the chain turning her to face him. Before she could fire again, Bikky punched hard on her arm causing her to drop the gun.

"Don't you dare point that at my brother," Bikky took her down and the man next to her. Rain swung his chain wide hooking an assailant he pulled him to the ground.

Up at the top of the stairs, Ryo was at a stand-off with the man who had originally shot. "We don't have to do this," Ryo said with a sigh.

"Stand back…" The man held his gun steady. "He ruined my life. I haven't been able to find a job since he kicked me out of his kitchen. Sweating in the food… damn it. My family is starving; my wife had to find work. I am a bus boy now, a fucking bus boy. I am the best chef in the city and I am nothing more than a grunt to some snob in a white jacket."

"Pull that trigger and I may have to hurt you," Ryo asserted his eyes narrow. For a moment the criminal thought he saw cat-like slits in Ryo's eyes.

"What the hell are you?" He asked his arm beginning to shake.

"Pissed off," Ryo watched, he knew to the second when the criminal would go for it. As the trigger was squeezed shoved Ramsey back to the ground and dove for the criminal's legs taking him down. The mad man tried to bring his gun up but Ryo punched hard into his midsection doubling him over. Ryo disarmed him then yanked cuffs from his back pocket. With the first one tied, he looked down to see Dee pummeling another while Bikky, Rain, Leon and JJ took out the rest. "Rain, Bikky, Stand down," Rain and Bikky heard Ryo's command and stood to attention waiting his next order. Ryo inclined his head to the Royale. Bikky and Rain bowed before going over to stand next to Laton and Torcha. Andy pulled out a file and took care of her nails as police officers rushed inside to arrest the criminals.

Ryo sighed, stupid human criminals, had to make a big show and wait until the end. If they had struck during the show he could have been home. Sam poked his head out from upstairs to see the police surrounding his family. All the while, Ryo had been fighting he had made sure that the quests and contestants, as well as the crowd was safe. Sam saw Ryo with new eyes. "It's over now," The chief blustered. "Good work detective McClean." The chief sighed while shaking Chef Ramsey's hand. "We will start interrogating in the morning; one of them will tell us who the inside assistant is. Go home." Ryo smiled, before turning and facing his family. Chef Ramsey walked over to the man who had saved his life. In silence, he reached out a hand. Ryo grinned before he shook it.

To be continued…

There will be more and sooner than the last installment, I know we have been a bit lax with this series, but that will be better in the New Year, promise.

Ja Ne,


	39. HomeFront

Honey Glayzed 39

HomeFront

The sigh of relief could be heard around the crowded restaurant. Ryo turned a brilliant smile to Sam. "Thank you." Ryo said to the winning Chef. Sam frowned at Ryo wondering what he was being thanked for. His wife stood beside him staring at the beautiful royal detective. "Thank you for winning. You are an amazing cook and I feel honored to have competed against you."

"Actually," Chef Ramsey chuckled as he dusted off his jacket. "You both won. The results were equal. I chose Sam because he wanted it and you didn't. I never could figure out why you were even on the show competing. You did your best and won many challenges. You are a phenomenal chef and yet you seemed like you were being tortured. You separated from your family just to save my life. Thank you," Chef Ramsey gave Ryo's hand a heartfelt shake. Ryo blushed nodding his head. He felt Dee's presence moments before his hands gripped his waist.

"So," Dee whispered after Ryo told Chef Ramsey how welcome he was and that he was glad to help. "How much of this party do we have to attend before I can take you home?"

"Snap Dragon," Torcha pulled Ryo away from Dee before he could answer. "So proud of you." Chef Ramsey inclined his head to the Eastern Dragon Queen instinctively stepping back from her husband who waited his turn to embrace their grandson. "You did so well."

"Thank you," Ryo grinned. The party began in earnest with music as Ryo made it over to Leon and Count D. "Thank you guys for coming tonight. Can't wait to get home." Ryo sighed accepting a glass of wine. "I am glad I did not win. Saves me from having to decline. I wouldn't want Sam to win because I forfeited."

"Chef Ramsey may be obnoxious, but he is still a human being," Leon laughed. "He knew what to do."

"It is good that he did not figure out why you were really here," Count D said watching and shaking his head as Rain ate even more. "I am surprised he is not taller," Count D laughed then held his hair down when the wind flurried around him.

"I heard that," Rain grumbled wanting away from the reporter who continued to ask him to sing. "Well," Rain smirked causing Ryo to wonder what the teen was up to. "There is this one song I sang when I realized that I could join the Royale in their band. But I had help."

"Help?" A reporter asked with a small frown on his face.

"Nes, do you have your guitar?" Rain asked looking at High Prince Nestoir who nodded at Rain. They both knew the instrument could be summoned. A young page ran into the room carrying it. "Ryo will you join me... but..." Rain smiled as Ryo nodded his head and joined him. "When we are done we get to go home. Either we don't sing and stay or we do sing and go. Your choice." Rain stood waiting with his arms folded over his chest while Bikky chuckled shaking his head.

"Sing," Bikky began chanting encouraging the crowd to join him. As soon as they sang, then they could go home. Catching on Nestoir began to strum his guitar.

Rain smiled and hopped up on the counter where Ryo had served his food from. Ryo stood next to him. "You with the sad eyes" Rain began to sing. "Don't be discouraged. Though I realize, It's hard to take courage." Rain felt the first genuine smile he had displayed in a long time. "In a world full of people. You can lose sight of it all. And the darkness there inside you, make you feel so small," Rain waited for Ryo to join in.

Ryo grinned remembering the night of the blackout "But I see your true colors," he sang."Shining through. I see your true colors" Rain added his voice. "And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors. True colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow."

Nestoir strummed his guitar more and more as Rain began again. "Show me a smile then. Don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing." Rain poked Ryo in the side making him laugh. "If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear you can call me up... Because you know I'll be there."

Rain and Ryo began the chorus again. "And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors... And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show," Rain put his arm around Ryo's waist. "Your true colors, your true colors...Are beautiful, like a rainbow."

Bikky leaned over knowing the song and whispered to Rain "Can't remember when I last saw you laugh."

Rain continued. "If this world makes you crazy. You've taken all you can bear. You call me up. Because you know I'll be there" Rain and Ryo went into the last chorus of the song. " And I see your true colors shining through. I see your true colors...And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors, true colors... True colors are shining through. I see your true colors...And that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show. Your true colors...True colors are beautiful. Like a rainbow..." Rain finished the last note then hugged Ryo. "Let's go home." he hopped down from the counter with a bright grin.

"Yes," Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. "Lets go home."

Break

'Terri," Count D called out for the Terasque as soon as they entered the pet shop. "Where are you?" The young creature came out of his hiding place. "T-Chan said you ate well." Terri nodded at the words. "You are getting better at speaking English."

"Now can I apologize to the vampire that I bit?" Terri asked the hope in his eyes making Leon Laugh

"As soon as he is whole and able to sit up," Leon grinned. "Right now he is still healing and might not want to try sitting up." Terri nodded his head.

"Count D said he wants to find my parents," Terri said leading Leon to his room.

Break

"I only ask one thing," Bikky said as he stood in front of the door to their home. "Let us finish all bathroom deeds first."

Ryo laughed aiming a playful punch at Bikky. "First I want to see Lyo and Angelina, and Alicia, so you have time before I take a shower myself," Ryo winked at Dee then opened the door to his home. He inhaled the scent of his home walking in with a serene smile. Alicia sat on the couch with Lyo and Angelina asleep on her lap.

"Shhh," She said with a smile. "They are waiting up for you." Ryo laughed as he came to sit beside her leaving Dee to take his bags upstairs. "Welcome home Ryo. You will never believe how much we have all missed you."

"About as much as I missed you all," Ryo laughed as Lyo's eyes popped open at the sound of his voice.

"Da-Ryo," Lyo tossed his little arms around Ryo's neck. "I missed so much."

"I missed you too," Ryo kissed Lyo's cheeks.

"Mama said that I could either sleep in your bed with you tonight or wait up for you." Dee narrowed his eyes at Alicia. Hiding a giggle Alicia picked up their sleeping Baby. Angelina sighed but did not awaken. "Angie is asleep, but I wanted to wait so you could sing me to sleep." Ryo stood to his feet and carried the grinning child to his bedroom. "Are you going to make breakfast tomorrow? Bikky said you might sleep in, that's ok, you can make lunch. I like cereal, since you have been gone, Dee bought crunchy cereal, it was fun to eat." Lyo chattered all the way to his room.

Dee entered their bedroom and lit several candles, he turned the bed down and hid Ryo's bathrobe. So he wanted a shower did he? Dee grinned. He would have to come out in the towel and then he was all Dee's. Dee turned on the radio with a cd of soft piano played by Daphnus. Dee was just kicking his shoes off when Ryo entered their bedroom. "Wow, Dee," Ryo's smile seemed to light the room more so than the candles. "Looks great in here." Ryo walked into Dee's arms happy to feel the strength surrounding him. "Dee..." Ryo began and stepped away from the embrace.

"Shhhh," Dee placed his finger on Ryo's lips. "I know." Dee followed Ryo into the bathroom. "I feel dirty..." Dee laughed as he stripped down with Ryo trying hard not to stare. Seeing the beautiful body nude before him would weaken his resolve to only shower with Ryo. Ryo stepped into the water allowing the sigh to leave him as the jets of hot water ran over his body. Dee entered the shower that was soon enveloped in steam. Ryo stood for a few moments more before picking up his sponge and adding shower gel. It was a clear liquid with a soft scent. There was a masculine base with a floral undertone and hints of spice. Dee had showered with it a few times but nothing beat smelling it on Ryo.

Dee took the sponge from Ryo and began to drag it along his body. Ryo allowed Dee to wash his arms feeling the sure, firm strokes deeply. Dee moved on to his chest. Ryo bit his lips to keep a moan in when Dee rubbed in small circles over his nipples before moving down to his stomach. Dee brought the sponge to Ryo's back, then down each leg. Ryo laughed when Dee washed his sensitive feet and between his toes. Dee shook the water from his hair playfully splashing Ryo. Dee stood bringing the sponge to Ryo's manhood washing and stroking. When he felt a response he turned Ryo around to clean his bottom. Ryo tried but a gasp escaped as he felt Dee's fingers gripping and probing.

"My turn," Dee grinned as he rinsed the sponge and picked up his own. He added the deep blue gel that smelled of woods and smoke. Ryo accepted the sponge and began to wash Dee. He allowed his fingers to linger over the muscular arms and torso the soap making the terrain of his lover slippery. Ryo enjoyed the slide his hands over Dee's body. How he had missed the feel of Dee. Ryo pressed in close stretching his arms to wash around the front of Dee. Ryo paid close attention to Dee's legs and feet before he washed his manhood. There was no subtle response in Dee. He sprang fully at the touch of Ryo's hand. Ryo's mouth watered and he blushed before moving on to Dee's backside. The hot water then continued to fall rinsing them both. Dee pulled Ryo into his arms pressing their lips together. Ryo's submission was like the earth receiving a thundering storm. It's very pliant nature demanding to be plundered. Dee took his mouth with all the fiery passion of a dragon.

Dee broke away gasping for air enjoying the slightly misty view of Ryo in the steam filled bathroom moments before he reached and turned off the water. Dee reached for the large fluffy towels. Ryo dried his hair while Dee dried his body. Wrapping them both in a towel Dee escorted Ryo into their bedroom. Ryo saw the oil warming in a bowl of hot water and sighed. Seemed Dee had the evening all planned out. Ryo laid on the bed at Dee's insistence. Dee palmed the warmed bottle of oil that was light on the skin and easily absorbed. He rubbed his hands together and started with Ryo's feet working up his legs kneading the muscles that were tight. With just a light coating he massaged Ryo's arms and chest before advising Ryo to turn over. Ryo Blushed at how uncomfortable that would be until Dee moved a pillow under his stomach to give him some room.

Dee could tell by Ryo's breathing just how close he was to having him begging to be taken. Dee needed to hear Ryo. Dee worked the tense muscles in Ryo's back before he began to rub circles in the firm mounds of Ryo's bottom. Dee dragged a finger down the center and reveled in Ryo's gasp. Dee spread the cheeks and leaned in and followed the trail of his finger with his tongue. Ryo's cry was audible. And he gripped the sheets. "Stay just like that," Dee instructed. Shifting his weight, He leaned and began tantalize Ryo with his tongue. Light strokes here and there.

"Dee," Ryo moaned when he shifted his hips needing more. He inched back and gasped when Dee held him still. Dee continued his languorous teasing licks. "Dee..." Ryo whined. He had a feeling that Dee wanted him vocal. Why did Dee always want him to talk, he knew what to do. Ryo tried to push back again and again Dee held him still. Ryo could feel his body weeping . "Deeper, Dee," Ryo whispered his face flaming brighter than the candles. "Lick it deeper, harder." Dee grinned before giving Ryo what he asked for. Ryo moaned loudly as Dee's tongue began to trace his ring of sensitive muscles. Dee probed with his tongue then his fingers. Ryo shifted and panted. Dee reached around and began to stroke Ryo's hardness. Ryo's cries filled the room music to Dee's ears.

Ryo was on fire. Dee's mouth and hands were pulling him under he would melt soon. Melt into a puddle sensation. Dee's fingers entered him, pressing in and up... up... Ryo bit back a scream as his body released. Ryo rolled over onto his side panting. Dee chuckled as he shifted on the bed. Ryo caught his breath then moved until he could reach Dee with his mouth. Ryo began to suck deeply enjoying the deep feeling as Dee reached the back of his throat. The flavor, the feel. Ryo came up for air then began to suck the soft globes of Dee's manhood. Hearing Dee's breathing hitch as he moaned. Dee took Ryo into his mouth. The room was filled with soft candlelight, and mutual moans. "Baby, wait, not in your mouth."Dee sat up tugging until Ryo was sitting astride him.

Ryo's blush took an a magical quality in the candle's glow. Dee began to nibble his way across Ryo's chest reacquainting himself with the nipples. Ryo clutched Dee to him all the while relaxing as Dee's finger once again probed him, this time slick with lubrication. "Take what you can." Dee encouraged aiming himself at Ryo's entrance. Ryo relaxed his muscles. Feeling Dee slip inside he groaned pushing himself down more. "I missed you so much," Dee panted waiting for the moment when he knew he was all the way in. Ryo leaned his head on Dee's shoulder. "Move baby, move for me." Dee begged shifting his hips. Ryo moved up, then down, he circled his hips moaning at the pleasure that surged into him at each thrust.

"Dee," Ryo panted his name as he continued to bounce up and down Taking Ryo deeper and deeper inside of him. "I'm so close," Dee latched on to Ryo's neck. He knew he was leaving a mark and he didn't care. Ryo clenched around him his name yelled with a moan coupled with the delicious contractions milked Dee of all the pleasure that he was holding in. Dee gripped Ryo's hips holding his lover close filling him with his release.

"Sore?" Dee asked after kissing his way to Ryo's mouth.

"A little," Ryo confessed. "More?"

"If you can take it,"Dee licked Ryo's ear.

"Just be gentle," Ryo lay on his back. He handed Dee more lubrication, then relaxed as Dee climbed over him. Dee entered slowly gauging Ryo's response. Ryo closed his eyes feeling each inch of Dee inside of him. Ryo raised his hips in time to Dee's thrusts.

"All night," Dee promised as he reached his momentum Ryo held on tight to the love of his life.

To Be Continued

Song Credits: True Colors, Cyndi Lauper. I make no money from the mention of it here. Hey Gues what makes a great Christmas Gift, yep, The White Lion. Go to www buybooksontheweb com and you can have your very own copy.

Ja Ne, Chi

Et

The French One


	40. Increment

Honey Glayzed 40

Increment

Thud, thud, thud, thud… Swish. Thud, thud, thud, thud… Swish. Zarro paced the floor of his throne room. Zarro's mighty tail behind him was brushing the shiny marble floor. Something had to be done. Swish. Leave it to a bunch of dead monks to make such trouble for the hidden realms. They couldn't destroy it, no they made it human. Then they died, so now it was his problem to deal with. No, not it. She. Her and her ability to open gates. Too bad she did not just fit into one door. Too bad that something else had found her. Too bad, too damn bad. But now it was his problem because the leader of a hidden realm had begged for aid. He could not leave them to their doom. His resources… Who could he send? What could he do? Hide the Empress? Hide the key? Yes. Zarro sat down by his bowl of fresh flowers. He nibbled one of them. Yes he would hide them. Hide them both in plain sight.

"You're purring," Celeste came upon her friend and sat beside him, the folds of her skirts brushing his wings. "You have thought of something."

"Celestial, I have an itch right in the middle of my neck." Zarro rolled over on his side. "I have twisted right, and left. I have rolled in the thistle bushes I just can't reach…" Zarro flailed his paws. Celeste sighed then leaned over scratching the mighty High King's neck. "Ahhhh, right there. You always find it." Zarro's purring grew louder in the cavernous room. Celeste knew then that she would find out what was going on when he was ready. She knew he had received a guest from one of the hidden realms, but that was as far as she knew. Even Victoria was not telling her anything. Celeste held still after a moment. Zarro stopped purring. "Oh… all right." Zarro grumbled waiting for her to begin again. Celeste held still. Zarro sighed and began to explain not only the situation, but his plan. Celeste's fingers began to scratch again.

Break

Ryo sighed at the tongue that trailed its way from the base of his spine up his neck and on his cheek. "Good morning beautiful," Ryo laughed softly at the soft air that blew over his ear. "It took you long enough to wake up." Ryo gasped to fee Dee already hard pressing against his side. "I waited patiently." Ryo turned over his cheeks flushed, whether from embarrassment or excitement he could not tell.

"Goodness," Ryo licked his lips. "Patient?" Ryo leaned over trailing his tongue in the moisture that collected just for him. Dee hissed in a breath and sighed leaning back against the headboard. Ryo swallowed him whole enjoying the taste and the feel of his lover in his mouth. Dee inched around until he could find Ryo his large hand engulfing the hardening member and stroking until Ryo was weeping as well. "Dee, " Ryo whimpered shifting position. Dee's mouth could find him and drive him mad.

"What?" Dee purred placing light, nibbling kisses.

"Don't tease me," Dee loved the need he could hear in Ryo's voice.

"Ok, what do you want?" Dee loved when he made Ryo say it .Those lush, delicious lips usually so soft with nice things to say drove him wild.

Ryo turned away blushing. Did Dee always have to make him say such naughty things? "Suck it."

"Suck what?" Dee licked it a little, the salty sweet flavor rolling around on his tongue.

"Dee," Ryo whined then sighed giving in. "Suck my cock," Dee grinned and gave Ryo what he was asking for."

Break

Peter closed his laptop with a sigh. There was no help for it. He was no song writer. No matter how many times he tried nothing made sense. He had great material to work with. He was sure he was next great Sodheim. The play was going to be fantastic, it it was ever shown. The high school theater endeavors seemed to favor classics, nothing new or student written, especially a junior student. Peter sighed then leaned back against the form laying across his bed. "All done?" Eric asked closing his chemistry book. He would miss this, graduating next month meant that his lazy after school days would be over. He was going to live on campus with Terry, they would make it. The payments on this house were too much, even with the help from the charity the Arcadians ran.

"You know, with mom being pregnant, I need to stay around here," Peter sighed snuggling to his love. "I mean, it won't be so bad. Bikky and Carol are still going strong, even though she went away for college."

"I know," Eric kissed the soft lips that he would miss when he left. "We will be too." Eric then ran his hands over Peter's sides. "And Terry and I have a system worked out. When you come visit, every other weekend he will make himself vanish and the weekends you don't come see me, I will be here with you, leaving the room all for him." Peter grinned. "That's right baby," Erick huffed when Peter launched himself in this arms. "We can see each other every weekend. I love you."

"I love you, so much." Peter grinned when Eric began to slide his hands up under his shirt. "Mom is working late today at the art Gallery." Erick smiled then toppled Peter.

Break

Ryo gripped the sheets tight, tighter. Dee took long, slow strokes making sure to rub his entire length inside of him. Ryo arched his back trying to hold in a scream yet failing as his world took a dive over the edge and he loved every minute of it. "Dee!" Ryo could feel tears as he exploded and Dee kept going.

"Keep your head down, please," Dee smirked pressing himself hard against Ryo's most sensitive spot while stroking his hardness, making sure he stayed that way even after he came. This had to be the last time, he knew it. Ryo would have a bit of a limp, but otherwise he would walk. More and he would not be able to get out of bed. But he had missed this. Not just the sex, but of gosh it felt so good. It was the connection to Ryo. Being so deep inside of him. Feeling his skin quiver as he moaned and groaned his pleasure. All these things but most importantly it was feeling so close to Ryo that their heartbeats seemed as one. Dee gripped Ryo's hips pulling him closer, closer until he fell over the edge himself pulling Ryo with him.

"Oh… MMMMM," Sucked his lip into his mouth as his body languished over the residual aftershocks of his orgasm. "What time is it?"

"Time for a shower," Dee grinned and chuckled. "The boys are going to be wanting their breakfast soon."

"Breakfast, right," Ryo laughed snuggling closer to Dee.

Break

Princess Andromache sat down with a sigh. She watched as king Zarro showed a map of another hidden realm to her husband. Things in this world were never simple. There was never a way to map all of the hidden realms but when they showed up they sure brought their own brand of trouble. "ModenKind," Andromache heard the word. It was not the first time it had been mentioned but then there was another name. "Atreyu." Who was that? Andromache wondered as Cory Flight was sent off on his mission.

To Be Continued.

I know, it's short. But a special treat to those who can guess the soon to be guest stars.


	41. Extended Family Reunion?

Honey Glayzed 41

Extended Family Reunion?

"Hey," Count D looked up at Leon. Leon fought the urge to topple the beauty back on the bed. There was a note with a familiar stamp of the Arcadian seal. "We are being summoned to court."

"Does his majesty say why?" Count D sat up in bed allowing the soft sunlight to spray over his skin. Leon looked into his deep miss matched eyes falling into the depths with a sigh.

"It just honorably requests our presence. Today," Leon turned away when Count D stood from the bed glorious in his nudity. If he watched the beauty walk, he would lose control.

"Well then I suppose we should honor the King with our presence." Count D said with a small smile. "Do you think Ryo and Dee have been summoned as well?"

"More than likely," Leon said entering the closet and dropping his towel from his shower. He could hear the water as Count D made a bath for himself. He could go join him…. No, Leon thought. They had to get ready. If he walked in that bathroom and saw a naked, wet D, he would start licking him… From there, they would be late. No, Leon shook his head; he had better just stay in here and get dressed. They had a summons from the King. He hoped it was something serious and not just a whimsy of the Large Feline King.

Break

"This is serious," Faith brandished her sword in front of the High Princess. The demon had attacked soon after they left the airport for their arrival in America. Once the press had satisfied their curiosity as to the purpose of this royal visit the beast had made his presence known. "Good thing we lead them to this alley, no witnesses."

"That was our thought," A soft voice spoke. "Oh Princess, where is that darling husband of yours?"

"Hi Dae," Andy leaned against a wall with her arms crossed over her ample bosom. "He will be arriving shortly, more than likely tomorrow with the fam, why do you ask?"

"We don't have to fight this time," Dae backed away from Faith with his palms outward in a gesture of peace. His sly smile made his words a lie. "I was just wanting to let you know that this time you all can relax, enjoy your palace. I don't have any plans for your kingdom."

"Any hidden realm that requests our aid falls under the jurisdiction of the High King," Faith said before Andromache could answer.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Dae roared his demon horns almost visible in his rage. Faith's blade pressed against his jugular. Dae backed up the soft black hair falling to his shoulder and his, as always, violet eyes raked over her supple form. "This does not concern you or that damn cat."

"You shall not obtain the Empress," Andromache grinned at the monster before her.

"You can't stop me." Dae stormed from the alley.

Faith laughed as she sheathed her sword. "He'll never find her."

Break

Ok, Leon thought as he stared at the large White Lion who refused to sit on the throne of Arcadia. He always tried to deny it. He always thought deep down that the giant feline was not insane. He sighed as he feared he was being proved wrong. "You summoned us here to demand that we host a beach party for the Royale?"

"Those are your orders, as knights, you know," Zarro picked up a hunk of barbequed meat. He licked it before taking a small nibble. Count D looked away after swallowing bile as the morsel was devoured. "No need for you to be ill, D of the third generation. You're not eating it." Zarro surged to his feet and clasped a hand to D. "Unless… No, no, no, that won't do. Can't have it." Zarro sniffed D up and down pausing by his middle then sat back in his chair. His relief seemed to fall around the room. "And so it is not. Do stop being so prudish." Zarro swallowed his treat. "There see, all gone." Zarro pushed his bowl aside. "A beach party, yes, it is the perfect plan. See to it." Leon just shook his head as he and D headed out.

"Has he finally gone insane?" Leon whispered to D once they had left the consulate.

"You know better," D sighed. "We may not find out right away what he is planning, but there is too much genius for one of my youth to make out his seeming ravings and shenanigans. Perhaps I should speak with my father.'

"Your grandfather may know more," Leon mused.

"Good luck getting information out of him." D sighed. Shaking his head he watched as the scenery passed on their way back to their home. "Sometimes my grandfather speaks in more riddles than the king."

"At least a beach party will be fun." Leon reached a hand over to rub along the soft hairs at Count D's nape.

Break

Rain sat his backpack down in the library as he waited for Bikky to leave the basketball practice. He knew that Casey would have a good grade on the homework and now he just needed to know what Peter wanted. He had been chewing his pencil for about three days now every time he looked at Rain he had an expression that seemed to want to ask for something. Rain wanted to wait for Peter to get it out, but he was tired of the long looks and deep sighs. "You may as well just ask," Rain said putting his pen down after the third sigh.

Peter nearly leaped from his seat at the soft words. He placed his hand over his heart as if he could manually slow its beating. "What?" He squeaked then cleared his throat. "What?" His voice steadied as his lighter green eyes met Rain's emerald orbs. "Those are dangerous, your eyes I mean, looking into them for too long…" Peter Sighed with a giggle. "No wonder your fans go insane. But don't worry, you can't have me. I'm taken." Peter giggled then brandished his engagement ring from Eric.

Rain frowned then stuck his tongue out and Peter blushed to remember the last time he had his own tongue out bathing Eric until the boy had covered his lips with his release. Rain looked away from an expression he had seen too often on Ryo and Dee's face. Peter remembered what he had been mulling over for the past week. "You see, I have this play that I wrote." He reached into his backpack for a notebook. "It's supposed to be a musical." Peter informed Rain. Rain went over the character list with his brows raised. "The only problem is I suck at writing songs and you, you sweat lyrics, so I was thinking that you could maybe help…" Peter trailed off as Rain seemed to be seriously reading his play. "I know the lead is kind of familiar, ok, he is based on you and the girl could be Julie if it were ever actually produced. I know the school won't do it and heck when I get in college I hear that there are student showcases and…

"Will you be quiet?" Rain muttered. "I can't hear the music."

"Hear the… music?" Peter strained his ears yet he could not hear anything. He saw Rain pull out his own journal and begin to write. "Are you…" Peter shut his mouth and did his homework in silence. Inside his chest, Peter's heart doubled in beating. Was Rain really writing songs for his play? He wanted to tell Rain how much he admired him and his music but Peter just grinned and waited for Eric and Bikky to finish practice.

"I have one here, maybe Daphnus and Cory can help with the music," Rain said some time later. "Can I keep this?" Rain held up the notebook with the words "Hearts Lay Bleeding" scrawled in black permanent marker. "May change the name," Rain said then waved Bikky and Eric over to their table. Bikky was talking into his phone and Rain looked away from Eric who was busy kissing Peter. "What's up?"

"Beach party at the pet shop," Bikky answered with a grin. "Ordered by the high king."

"Is Zarro really ordering Count D and Leon to throw a beach party in the shop?" Rain shook his head. "We won't ever understand the way the ancient minds work." Rain smiled entering the car where Jill was waiting to drive them to the shop. Friday was the best day for Zarro to have one of his quirky moments since they did not have school the next day and Julie's parents would allow her to come along. Bikky was thrilled that Carol was on Spring break. A glorious weekend at the beach was the perfect way to spend the time away from school. "Best of all, Ryo's back. We'll be eating well; he and T-Chan will have the place full of food.

"Because we all know your stomach will never be full," Julie giggled running up to the car and getting in. Ryan sighed getting into the car. He heard them say that T-Chan was going to cook with Ryo. He knew T-Chan was Christopher's pet. Chris sat in the car putting his basketball in his bag. "D and Leon are going to have a beach party at the shop, but they are too far from the beach to have access from the shop."

"Julie," Rain kissed her cheek. "There were two places a world apart that were smashed together for our squiring." Rain said nothing more; he simply smiled as she blushed to realize that Arcadian matters were never what they seemed.

Break

Leon looked at the beach. The waves crashed upon the shore while Count D looked at his handiwork. It seemed odd to Leon that he did all of this all by himself. Soofu D had to have really trained him that this was arranged so quickly. "Think Ryo will be able to walk?" Leon joked recalling how eager Dee was to have him home.

"Don't be so crude," D batted his eyes.

"Think we have time before…" Before Leon could finish his suggestion, the door of the shop could be heard. "No," Leon sighed. "No we do not." Count D was giggling while Leon nibbled his ear promising a night of passion. T-Chan arranged the last dish of food waiting for the royal procession to arrive. He could hear Andy's laughter while she talked to Faith.

"Leon," Zarro's boisterous voice thundered around the beach. "Hi, how are you?" Leon frowned in confusion; he had just seen the high king less than 3 hours ago. "Looks good out here." Leon tried not to look down as the king wiggled his bare toes in the sand. "So before the crowd arrives, let me introduce you to your niece Moira and nephew Bastion."

"M…My…My what?" Leon stammered looking at the ethereal blond with pale blue eyes standing and clinging to the hand of a tall young man who looked to be about 16. His dark hair highlighted his gray eyes and tan making him obvious as no relation to Moira.

"Modenkind," Count D bowed to the blond. "Your Majesty?" Count D stared aghast at Zarro

"Please excuse our intrusion," Leon turned to see a tall, broad young man who looked to be of native descent walked forward. "I am the warrior Atreyu, it is my understanding that you can protect the Empress. I must hunt the beast that is trying to devoir our land."

"Atreyu," Count D inclined his head respect evident in his posture as he extended his clasped hands. "Welcome to our home.

"Thank you," Atreyu bowed low to Count D. "I am honored to be welcomed into your home. There is a squire of which I am to assume the role of a distant relation in order to hunt the beast and protect our land, I should wish to meet him."

"Have you told Ryo and Dee about this?" Leon asked the High King. He received only a purr as the large feline assumed his true shape and ran to frolic in the water with Phillipe.

To Be Continued

I know, I know, But I am back, I think this time for sure. I have Graduated with my Masters and I am now able to write at a more productive pace. I thank you all for your patience and I hope that you will continue to support me.


	42. The Beginning pt 1

Honey Glayzed 42

The Beginning Part 1

Leon watched the way the sun shone on D's hair. It was so glossy. He just wanted to run his hands through it. Then he could lift it and kiss the neck, he could hold the slender figure and… Leon Jumped about three feet when the ice cube slide down his back. Dee laughed aloud slapping his knee. "Looked like you needed it."

"Oh, you just wait until you are ogling Ryo…" Leon took the offending ice cube and threw it at Dee. Moira looked at the adults who seemed to be having as much fun as the teenagers and children. Andy was giggling with Jill over her joy of having Mykial healthy again. Though he was too young to be out in daylight, he would be joining them as the sun set and the tiki torches were lit for this fest. Moira heard Zarro's boisterous laughter while Atreyu was introducing himself to Rain. "So, Moira," Leon said after a moment. "You and Bastion, what is your world like?"

"My world is called Fantasia. It is a world made up of the dreams and wishes of the humans that live in your world." Moira said finding it difficult to answer to the human name. Though the high king had assured her that ModenKind would be a difficult name for most Americans to pronounce or understand. "Bastion is from your world. He saved Fantasia by renaming me and wishing it back into existence. Atreyu went to great lengths to find him and bring him back." Leon found himself leaning in to hear what Moira was saying her voice seemed to whisper out and get lost in the wind.

"How old are you?" Leon asked inching his chair closer, if he was to pretend to be her uncle, he had better know her age at least.

"As long as humans have had dreams I have existed, I am as old as the demon that now wants my hand in marriage." Moira said a tear falling down her face.

"You look like you are 12," Leon felt repulsed at the very idea.

Zarro walked over and clapped a hand on Leon's shoulder. As Leon was sitting, the King could look him in the eye in his small human form. "I thought 13, so that she could attend school with your children. 13 is the correct high school age right, or 14, should I make her 14? And come now Leon, one hundred human years ago, she would be at perfectly marriageable age. Expected to start a family and run a household. Why…" Zarro paused moving to stand in the sunlight. Leon waited. Then sighed as it seemed the king was lost in a sun beam as most cats were oft known to do. After several moments of standing with a vague smile on his face, Zarro turned to Leon. "While he is vile, he may simply be old fashioned in his ideas of human life styles." Zarro walked off to the buffet table set apart from the fruit and vegetable dishes.

"Is the king quite mad?" Moira asked after worrying her lower lip with her teeth. She had been a bit leery of asking for his assistance in the beginning but now she was a lot leery.

D smiled as he had heard the latter half of the conversation. "He is a genius really." D sat next to Leon and took her hands. "My lady you are welcome in our humble abode for as long as you need to be and rest assured that the Royale and the Knights of Arcadia will roust this demon and make your home safe."

"Thank you Count D the younger." Moira said with a soft nod of her head. "It will be an honor and a pleasure to reside among you and your kin."

Bastion walked over and sighed. They would have to do something about her speech patterns. The German accent that Zarro had given her would make it more believable that she was foreign so maybe the syntax would not be a problem but he was still worried about her in an American school. There were things he could not protect her from, it would seem odd if he was in all of her classes. What about bullies? He knew there would be some mean kids who took one look at the frail empress and want to bully her. Bastion's train of thought halted as a pretty girl with dark curls walked by. He stared at her for a while as she wore a long sleeve cover up over her swimsuit. "Her name is Julie," Bastion gasped nearly losing his punch at the voice spoken so near him. "I'm Bikky and she is my brother Rain's girlfriend." Bastion blushed to have been caught ogling the slender beauty.

"I should get to know you all if we are to pretend to be related." Bastion tried to focus his mind. Julie giggled throwing a beach ball at Rain and snapped his concentration.

"Oh you are not related to me," Bikky laughed as a blonde tackled Julie and they both went into the water joyful splashing ensued. "I am an orphan, or I was until Ryo adopted me."

"JHAYMES!" Any more that Bikky could have said was drowned out by Zarro's boisterous greeting. "Just the knight I was looking for." George held Wali's hand apprehension in his stance as he bowed to the high king. "I think you should invite the slayer to this fiesta, don't you think. Her and her entire family."

"Right..." Jhaymes looked around at the party with the band setting up. "Right now?" He asked looking at George and sighing.

George tried to smile. This was a part of their lives now. "How long will he be gone?"

Zarro looked over with a serene smile on his face. He brought his small hand to George's cheek and petted him. "If he leaves now he should return within the hour. Same deal, only this time he will need permission to carry the smaller Summer's, he is allowed his squire as Faith will need a ride."

"Faith?" Jhaymes said looking to where the knight was standing her guard at the side of the giggling high princess. Faith nodded her assent to the mission. She made eye contact with Nestoir before she left her side. "The passing of the guard," Jhaymes joked. He leaned over to kiss George, this should not take long, Love, I will return before the torches are lit." Zarro smiled when George nodded offering his lips again. Faith saluted the king with a regal nod before she mounted Nari. Jhaymes turned into Emerald colored flames before he and his small team left the beach.

Break

Buffy sat at the table in the Magic Box poring over books. "Giles, I don't know, look over some sort of nightmare demon. Dawn hasn't slept in a week." Giles added several more books to the pile that the Scooby gang were all studying. The teenager was laying in a cot in the back of the shop moaning and whimpering. "She says in the dreams she is usually hot, and squeezed, then she is in a wedding dress and then she is on fire."

"I know Buffy, we will find it and you will slay it," Giles sat his tea cup down his brow furrowed. The dreams that Dawn had been having were at first dismissed as the nightmares of a teenager who had seen too much violence living on the hellmouth. The blood and fire and pain notwithstanding, all seemed like the terrified night visions of a trauma victim. But then the dreams had streamlined and became the same images every night.

"Hey Guys, not to sound glib," Xander held up his hand as he set aside another unhelpful tome. "Is it possible this might be coming of age stuff, I mean she is sixteen now and a mystical key, so maybe her door is calling her."

The chime over the shop door sounded and Buffy sighed. "This place stinks of demon meddling," Jhaymes wrinkled his nose. "And since the wind rider is not here, I will have to do the best I can." The shop was blanketed with fiery green wings fanning. "There now, that's better." Faith looked around the Magic Box and waited by the door looking out on high vigil. "Or not demon meddling but botched wicca bungling." Jhaymes looked over at willow where she had a censor burning while she and Tara chanted. "If you want to guard dreams you should use Unicorn hair, and star Anise along with just a bit of hyacinth."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded then gasped as Dawn left the back room, her cheeks were sallow and hair limp. "Dawn you shouldn't be up." Buffy hurried to her side worried that her sister would fall at any moment.

"I am here with an invitation from our high king to a beach fiesta at the pet shop." Jhaymes held out his hand to which Nari handed him the sealed envelope that he in turn presented to Buffy. "It is going on right now, in fact, and your sister's presence is most anticipated."

"Does she look like she can party right now?" Buffy grumbled while helping her sister into her vacated chair.

"Buffy," Faith spoke coming away from the door only when Nari walked over and took her place. "They can protect her from what is searching for her."

Dawn looked up at Faith her bloodshot eyes traveling over the purple leather pants and black top. Her eyes rested on the hilt of her sword that marked her an Arcadian Knight and not a slayer. "The king sends his best to aid you." Nari said not taking his eyes from the view. "There is a private jet in the morning that will bring your friends if they are so inclined, you two come now, you may ride with Faith, Sir Jhaymes will carry the Key, his flames will deter any hampering her rest."

Jhaymes sighed. "I was about to say that." Jhaymes moved and scooped the small teenager into his arms.

"Guys," Buffy looked at Giles, then Tara and Willow, and Anya and Xander. They each nodded in turn. "Ok" What am I riding with Faith on?"

"Me" Nari moved aside and Buffy remembered that he was a rather large Pegasus. "Shall we?" Buffy thought for a moment, this time it was not her that the demon was after, this time it was her little sister. This time something was after her blood again. This time she would have the assistance of an entire kingdom to keep her safe, perhaps this time, she would not die. Buffy sighed as the thought was not as comforting as she had hoped it would be.

Break

The ball landed hard in the sand causing Rain to laugh when Bikky dodged to avoid it. "Got to be faster on your feet than that."

"Oh really?" Bikky, laughing as well, took off his shirt and picked up the ball.

Rain took a deep breath, they were all family and friends here, no one was looking at him and he could defend against any that would. Rain took the edge of his shirt in his hands. It had been so long since anyone had seen more than his wrist that when his arms became visible out of the long shirt that the well-toned chest was almost missed. His toned, tight tummy rippled in the sun. There was a collective turn of heads as the crowd made an effort to not look at him. Except for Julie. Her eyes fell on Rain and cheeks flushed as her heart beat sped up staring at his caramel colored skin. Rain felt her eyes and he smiled before he resumed his game with the guys. Julie did not bother to pretend to anything but stare at him.

Vlad sighed with those kinds of thoughts flowing between the two, it was only a matter of time before his pure light dimmed. Hearing the sigh, Ryo looked to Vlad. "The boy grows. He is going to be a great man and a strong knight." Ryo turned to the game to see the shirtless boys running and splashing with the ball. "You are proud." Vlad said at the smirk he could see on Ryo's face.

"We both are," Dee said his hand ever on Ryo's hip. After having him gone for so long, he was not willing to be parted from him. "Do you know how bad this is?" Dee asked indicating the Empress and her warrior. Atreyu stood at her side fierce as he gazed at the gathered crowd that swam, played and ate with out a care in the world.

Vlad gazed at the pale girl child who was older than most present. "No worse than the pet shop fiasco, or the Squiring war," Vlad answered referring to Dae's last attempt to take Aoi and The Lion Throne. No better than the youngest dragon birth."

Dee stared at Vlad for a moment before he sighed. "You've been hanging out with Zarro again haven't you?" Vlad laughed pulling a sealed container of blood from his pocket he walked away.

Break

The arrow came through the sky nearly unseating Buffy and Faith from Nari's back. "Take them down!" Jhaymes called over pointing to a roof top. Nari landed and shifted to his human form releasing his weapon just as Faith pulled her Sword Buffy prepared to fight thankful for the crossbow that Jhaymes handed her. "Dawn, stay with your sister." Jhaymes commanded as the first knight became visible. Jhaymes met his sword with his own hooked weapons.

"Byzantium," Buffy recognized the armor. "Glory is gone!" She yelled fighting and keeping Dawn behind her.

"The key opens many doors, we must destroy it!" The knight rushed forward. Nari parried his thrust and ducked sending his hip into the knight he went over the side of the building.

Faith pulled her sword free of the knight, then looked around, she nodded when she saw that the last of them was defeated. Wiping her brow, she sheathed her sword. "They are a bunch of nasty," Faith looked to Nari, the creature nodded and shifted. Faith and Buffy leaped onto his back while Jhaymes just shook his head. "Sir?" Faith asked.

Jhaymes slashed his sword in front of him and picked Dawn up. He carried her through the opening into the pet shop. Nari strolled through with the slayers on his back, he turned around to guard the rear until the opening closed, but saw one last knight glaring at him. The man nodded his challenge before he ran from the roof.

To Be Continued

Hi all, I am trying to do better and come back. I promise.


	43. Beginning Pt 2

Honey Glayzed 43

Beginning Part 2

George watched as the torches were set up for the night, the sun was still getting ready to set, but the torchbearers were getting ready. George looked over to Zarro, the high king did not seem worried at all. He seemed to be having a grand time laughing with his guests and the Royale. George reached into his pocket for his orb, it was clear. So Jhaymes was healthy. He felt a tugging on his hair and smiled at Ponchi. Though Jhaymes was late he was ok, well not late he said he would be back before the torches were lit. They were not lit yet, but... before George could finish fretting he felt a door open and Nari strolled onto the beach with two slayers on his back. Strutting in front with Dawn in his arms was Jhaymes. As if receiving a cue from the knight, the Torchbearers set their burdens in the sand.

Torcha walked over to Jhaymes after he sat the young lady on her feet. Dawn leaned weak against him. She had no sleep for so long she felt like she could drop at any moment. Buffy was quick to support her sister before she could fall. Buffy felt the call of the sand and water as surely as she had felt it in the Palaces of Arcadia. This was no ordinary beach, it must be one of their magical places. "You cut it close," Torcha smirked at Jhaymes. "You almost lied to my Dumpling."

"Almost," Jhaymes laughed indicated that he wished to speak with the high king. Zarro swallowed his beef barbeque before he strolled over Andy and Nestoir at his side.

"You are perspiring," Zarro observed. "Your trip was adventurous."

"It was," Buffy said to the king after a short curtsy. She blushed at his scrutiny. She recalled being dressed in skirts when in his presence before and her jeans seemed out of place with the swimsuits and flowing cover ups. Buffy took a deep breath as the eyes of the high king gazed upon her. It seemed as if he saw her and her entire family history. "The Knights of Byzantium..." Buffy trailed off when she heard a deep rumble that made every hair on her body stand on end. She backed away from the small human form of the king as she realized that it was him. Zarro growled, his humanity melting away causing Buffy to back away further.

"Your Majesty," Nestoir placed a gentle hand on his king's shoulder halting the transformation. The grand beast paused then sighed. "There is a tent where your sister may rest. I am sure it is needed." Nestoir indicated a tent that sat not too far from what appeared to be a small village of tents. "I think the invitation failed to mention that this was a weekend long party." Dawn gasped as the tips of Zarro's hair went from white to black and he shrank back to his miniscule height. "Niri will show you the way." Nestoir called the Page over who ran to do the High Prince's bidding. Buffy looked between the two and followed the young lady. ""Your majesty, try to control yourself." Nestoir admonished, he gasped as Zarro grabbed his arm and brought it forward. Nestoir tried to shake loose only to be bitten by small human teeth before the king stalked away. Laton's laughter could be heard as the Prince wiped his arm. "He Bit Me!" Nestoir complained to the King of the Dragons.

"You are lucky he was human when he did it," Laton laughed again leaving Nestoir to find his wife.

Break

Ryo was content to sip his mimosa and watch the torchbearers setting up while in Dee's arms. The music from several speakers played softly. A nice change from the blaring party music of earlier. Dee had been pensive for a while and Ryo was waiting for whatever was on his mind. Lord D giggled softly close by drawing both of their eyes to the Kami who sat in JJ's lap having his tiny feet tickled. "Guess he's ticklish," Dee commented stealing a sip from Ryo's drink. The fruity drink fizzed on his tongue and lightened up the flavor of beer in his mouth. These Arcadians sure knew how to throw a beach bash. "You know," Dee said in a tone of voice that let Ryo know that Dee was getting to what he had been thinking about ever since he had gotten back from Hell's Kitchen. "Sometimes Lord D tops."

"Oh?" Ryo said his brows raised wondering why Dee felt the need to tell him. Ryo saw a torch set up near him and inhaled. He closed his eyes and blew out softly. The young page grinned at him as the torch was lit.

"Well," Dee pressed on his fingers sliding over Ryo's tummy under his t-shirt. "What do you think about that?"

"I think its their business," Ryo sipped again. "What's gotten you so gossipy?" Ryo frowned as his cup was emptied.

"Just wondered if you ever thought about it," Dee said signaling the bartender that another drink was needed.

Ryo accepted the drink wondering if Dee was trying to get him drunk. He was sure the tents were soundproof in their little beach village here, but he sipped dubiously. "Honestly I try not to think about what our friends do behind closed doors, not since I found out Little D can be Kinky, I just can't reconcile that with... that," Ryo indicated Count D where he sat with Jewel and Leon Jr.. The picture of pastel cheongsam and adorable gentleness was hard enough to mesh with his fighting skills, sexual kink was altogether too much.

As if reading his mind Dee burst into laughter almost spilling his beer. "No, no, sweetheart," Dee leaned back enjoying the way the firelight took over from the sun. "I meant have you ever thought about... you know," Dee hesitated as he was not completely ready for the suggestion but thought he would gauge Ryo's reaction, if it was something his lover wanted but was too shy to ask for. "Being on top?" Ryo choked on his drink. Dee was quick to sit it on the table next to the pillows they were lounging on. "Damn baby," He patted Ryo's back.

"Excuse me," Ryo stood to his feet. He dashed away from Dee to see if he could help light the large bonfire despite there being several dragon squires, Bikky included, who could take care of it.

"Did he just run from you?" George asked sitting beside Dee. Dee stared in shock at Ryo silently nodding his head. "Oh," George said. He wanted to ask why but was instead intrigued by Wali attempting to learn how to play volley ball, he had been at it all day and his balls never actually made it over the net. Dee sat and watched for a few moments as well. "He is quite hopeless isn't he?"

"Ryo?" Dee said showing where his mind was. George simply laughed and shook his head watching Ryo blow fire over the mound of wood. "Honestly I just thought there might be some of his needs that I was neglecting." Dee said watching the large flames from Ryo and Bikky cover the wood.

"Ryo may be a bit shy sometimes," George said picking up Ryo's mimosa and sipping. "But if he was feeling neglected he would tell you. If there was a need he would tell you."

Dee laughed recalling that the thing that got Ryo most excited was when he was licked thoroughly on his luscious bottom. Had Ryo ever told him that? No, Dee had to play detective and figure it out. "My Ryo is a conundrum. I will enjoy every moment of figuring him out."

George toasted Dee. He grinned when Jhaymes approached with a glass of Dragon wine. "A gift from your grandmother," Jhaymes said indicating the she beast that flew in arcs over the beach. George was reaching for the glass when Wali took a spill and the net went with him. George moved to go to him but his laughter caused him to pause. "He can take it," Jhaymes assured him steering back into the lounge chair. "He will be a great knight." George nodded his head hoping that Jhaymes was right. Nari was laughing as well shaking his head.

Julie saw the pale young woman sitting near Leon and wondered if she would be joining them in the game. Even though the sun had set, there was plenty of firelight to enjoy the game. "Hi," Julie walked over having to tear her eyes away from Rain's rippling tummy as he spiked a ball. "I'm Julie."

"Hello Julie, I am to be called Moira," The empress introduced wondering why the human was shaking her hand. Must be the human thing to do upon introduction for she had see Atreyu suffer the same from Rain and Bikky.

"Hmmm," Julie frowned then said. "You have a German accent, yet Moira is an Irish name,"

"Is that so?" Julie gasped at the deep rumble of Zarro's voice. In his small human form she had not noticed him sitting at the table with Count D and Lord D. "I thought it sounded human enough."

"Well... Well, it is human but not German," Julie stammered her cheeks heating. Rain called a time out and ran to her side. "And if she is related to Leon, shouldn't she be... I mean, your family seems more Irish than German. Some of the Americanized names could come from O'Connal or something else like that."

"I hadn't thought of that," Zarro rubbed his chin. "So these human nomenclature and family basis is important to complete her disguise as his niece." Julie gulped then nodded. She would hate to see their hard work come to nothing as the story did not match up and the monster found her. That would lead to more fighting and Rain would be involved. She had seen some of the demons, they were terrifying from far away she could hardly dare imagine what they looked like up close. "You make a good point Lady Julie, I think you will be the official Dramaturg to the crown."

"A... a what?"Julie asked. She knew it was important for Count D smiled at her.

Rain smiled and patted her hand before he explained. "It is something in the theater, a fact checker to make sure that the costumes and historical facts match whatever the play-write has as his or her background. Like if they were doing a play about the 20's then a dramaturg would make sure that the set, costumes and behaviors match."

"You know the strangest things," Ryan shook his head going back to the game. Seeing them at play and rest made the Monsters seem less threatening. Even Ryo and Bikky blowing fire had not seemed to scary as they had lit the bonfire. It seemed as if his sister was assimilating more and more into their kingdom. Since their parents were not a part of it, he would be her only family that would be able to support her decision.

Ryo looked over at Dee, shook his head then found Count D. " I do not know why you are running from him, but I would be best to face whatever it is."

"I'm not running," Ryo took a soda from the page nearby. "I just wonder where he gets his ideas from, I have not indicated I was missing anything and he does not seem all that interested, so why?"

"Again I don't know what he said," Count D picked up his young son. "I don't want to know," Count D shook his head laughing. "But it seems to me as if he genuinely wants to be everything you need in every way."

"He is," Ryo said he thanked Count D. Dee looked up as Ryo was standing beside him. "I'll think more, ok." Ryo did not say more, he didn't need to. He sat in his spot in Dee's arms as the fireworks started.

"Just let me know what you want, what you need, when you are ready," Dee kissed his cheek feeling as if the only fire work that mattered was in his arms.

Break

Lord D assured that the children were sleeping sound in the nursing tent. Their Care takers were set for the night but he liked to be sure. Lord D laughed as he passed Count D on the way out having fed Leon Jr before putting him down with a lullaby. The small beds and cribs he passed kisses over Aoi, then Leon, then his own children before he left the large tent. He entered his own to find JJ already in bed. JJ awake leaning back against the pillows. Lord D sniffed the air and caught the scent of the warming lubrication.

"Hello Precious," JJ stretched out his hand.

"Hello Jemi-Chan," Lord D ignored the hand with a sassy smirk and sat at his vanity. He loosened the ties to his robe before picking up his hair brush. Lord D had to turn away from JJ's incredulous look before he laughed. 'come and get me' Lord D thought brushing the glorious raven mass atop his head. He heard the shifting of the bed then sighed as he could feel the heat from JJ's toned muscles next to him.

"Give me that," JJ took the brush. He loved the feel of the silky hair as it ran through his fingers. JJ smelled the sweet scent that was Lord D's alone. Beautiful, crisp and wild was always how he would think of his gentle lover. During the day he was as snow gently falling to the world a blanket of serenity. During surgery he was a brisk wind dancing through the body, but when his passion was high, he could be storm. JJ loved every moment of him. Lord D moaned softly at the relaxing caresses to his tresses. JJ could take no more. He sat the brush down and pulled Lord D to his feet. Their lips met like fire in a snow bank. The heat scorched and melted Lord D until he leaned into JJ opening his mouth for exploration.

The sweetness of Lord D's kiss was an addiction that JJ enjoyed on a daily basis. He tasted the honey of his love's surrender. Lord D's tongue moved forward caressing JJ's. JJ found the tie in the robe and pulled it loose baring the sheer sheath underneath. The robe fell in a silken fall to the floor. The wind outside picked up causing the walls of the cream colored tent to undulate. The inherent sensuality was not lost on the rooms occupants. JJ pulled Lord D until he was flush against his body. Lord D's slender hands braced against JJ's bare chest. JJ slid his hands down Lord D's side enjoying the tremble of his lover. The kiss that followed was lightening fusing their bodies together in a desperate merge.

JJ needed air, yet pulling away from Lord D's mouth was proving to be impossible. Lord D gasped. His lips felt bereft and he pressed back to JJ moaning when JJ moved his lips to his neck. The suction was just what he needed. JJ pulled one of Lord D's legs up pressing himself fully to the taut pants. "Ah," Lord D shifted his hips rubbing along JJ's erect manhood. Lord D arched his neck accepting the mark from JJ's hungry mouth. JJ felt the fall of hair glide over his arm and he lifted Lord D's other leg cupping the firm bottom in his hands he headed to the large four poster bed in the middle of the tent. As JJ lowered Lord D to the bed he pulled the sheath up. He tossed it aside feeling the need to devour Lord D.

Lord D felt seared at the hot mouth that began to suckle at his chest. His nipples were treated as a delectable dessert. JJ nipped with his teeth the sucked to sooth all the while his hand was pinching the other. "Jemi Chan," Lord D burrowed his fingers in JJ's hair as if to hold him there. JJ had no intention of moving anytime soon. He was here to feast, and feast he would. Lord D moaned when the other nipple was treated to the same.

"You are delicious," JJ murmured his hot breath blowing over the smooth, snow white skin. JJ began to kiss a trail down to Lord D's tummy. He stuck his tongue in the indent before moving down to the waist band of Lord D's pants. He kissed the outside of the satin bulge while his nimble fingers released the side zipper. JJ stood to remove the pants only to find his own being lowered. JJ gasped, his legs turning to liquid at the hot mouth that sucked him in. Lord D began to swirl his tongue around the tip then dipped into the top. JJ's knees were a moment away from buckling when Lord D went back to sucking his warm hand cupping the jewels. Lord D kissed his way to them before taking them in his mouth and rolling his tongue. "Oh, yeah," JJ was gentle as he cupped Lord D's head careful not to guide him or shove with his hips. He was close, too close. JJ pulled away from the agile tongue and warm mouth. He pressed his lips to Lord D drinking himself from the sweet mouth.

"You are delicious," Lord D smiled against JJ's mouth. Lord D let out a soft laugh when JJ toppled him on the bed. There was no hesitation in the spreading of his legs. Lord D recalled how terrified he had been the first time they had made love. He trembled then, just as he was now, only then he had been afraid of pain, now he anticipated pleasure. He had not been used to having another male be so concerned with his pleasure. JJ insisted on tasting his release. Lord D cried out at the deep sucking. JJ brought his fingers up to Lord D's mouth. Lord D sucked the digits wetting them. He relaxed his muscles for the gentle, probing invasion. "Yes, Jemi Chan," Lord D panted feeling his body heat. He was no longer the snow storm. Now he was a volcano ready to erupt. JJ pressed forward and sucked down. He was rewarded with the creamy sweetness that bombarded all of his senses.

JJ continued to suck making sure that Lord D was erect before he climbed on top of him. Lord D grasped JJ's hips pushing up into the tight heat. JJ cried out as inch by smooth inch entered him. Lord D thrust gently rocking JJ until he could take no more. JJ bounced around ready to pour at any moment, but Lord D knew how to keep on the edge with shallow thrusts. As JJ calmed Lord D began again. He sat up pulling JJ into his arms. Their lips molded as their bodies gyrated. "Let me," JJ said the words against Lord D's lips. Lord D nodded and released JJ's hips. JJ bounced and ground his hips into Lord D until he could see the cliff's edge. With wild abandon he tumbled off in his love's arms. JJ lay on the bed with Lord D cuddled close to him. He reached down and began to stroke him.

Lord D kissed JJ's face, his neck and chest marveling at the the hardness that poked his side. Lord D laughed then rolled to his side. He could feel the soft, slippery probing and relaxed. JJ pushed inside rocking them both, as the wind rocked the tent.

To be Continued.


	44. The Beginning Conclude

Honey Glayzed 44

Sorry this took so long, lost Internet connection for a while, but I am back now. I even started on the next chapter...

The Beginning: Conclude

Sunlight found the tent village sleeping sound in the soft sand of the Arcadian beach. Buffy sat outside where Dawn slept peacefully for the first time in what seemed like two weeks. The sky lightened from a gentle periwinkle color, to a pale peach. The pale peach grew in strength until is was a light pink, then deep orange. She heard the lamp bearers going about collecting the lamps and extinguishing them. The large fire was stoked up and a brand taken so that the cooks could get breakfast ready. There had been a bathing area inside the large tent that she had been grateful to make use of. The tent was like a small apartment or hotel room. The sun bathed the sky with light. Tears gathered in Buffy's eyes as she appreciated the glory of the sunny morning. Peace settled over her body like a child being wrapped in their mother's arms.

"Hey," Buffy knew the silence would be broken sooner or later. She looked up as Faith was sitting beside her. "Lovely sunrise," Faith was discreet handing Buffy the handkerchief. "For the time being, Andy thought it would be best if you went back to watching George. You and Dawn can stay with them. The rest of them can stay in a hotel, but you and your sister would be best with a knight's family. The shop will have Moira and Bastion while Atreyu is staying with Ryo and Dee. He was not pleased about that but all together there is to much attention drawn."

"Willow can make a protection spell around George's house," Buffy stopped speaking when Faith laughed. "What?"

"Nothing is getting near that house with Jhaymes there, and Nari is a good fighter, on his way to a knighthood soon." Faith nodded her head to a passing squire. "So what's the deal with these other knights? Never saw Zarro so ruffled, mad before."

Buffy sighed. "I don't know what they did to him, but when Glory was after Dawn the first time, they decided that instead of helping me fight the creature, they would instead kill Dawn."

"But she's human," Faith's brow furrowed. "I mean I know she wasn't always, but why wait until she was a young girl? What? They couldn't do it when it was an orb of light?"

"I guess not," Buffy looked inside the tent to see Dawn beginning to stir. "I thought once Glory was gone they would go away too, but now they are back."

"Look B," Faith saw the other knights rising and getting ready to start the day. "They way I figure is this. They are not strong enough to fight the demon, so they will instead pick on a little girl. But you beat them before, you can do it again."

"Glory beat them before," Buffy said looking at the waves crashing upon the shore. "We were holed up in this little shack, Giles was bleeding to death, so I called Ben. He turned into Glory who stole Dawn and killed all the soldiers on her way out." Buffy sighed trying not to think of the catatonic state that she had entered in her despair at the loss of her sister to overwhelming odds.

"B," Faith placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to be the help the other slayer needed. For so long they had been at odds with each other, it was almost like the time they had spent as friends happened a life time ago. "You and I are spectacular forces to be reckoned with and I know you have seen these guys in battle. We've got this." Faith gave a final pat before she went to stand outside the High Prince and Princess's tent. A moment later Andromache appeared in a long lavender cotton dress that floated in the early morning wind. Faith bowed to the princess who looked as if the heaviest thing she lifted was her children, not a sword, but Buffy had watched the high Princess in battle and she was amazing, they all were.

"Buffy?" Dawn yawned feeling better than she had since the dreams had started two weeks before.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked glad to see some of the circles leave her sister's eyes.

"Good," Dawn yawned then looked around at the tent village on a magical beach in a pet shop in the middle of China Town. "Oh... Wow..." Buffy looked to see what had captured her sister's attention and gawked as well at the toned biceps and tummy of the caramel colored young man that left his tent with a towel around his shoulders. Rain shook his hair before he donned a t-shirt. Rain slipped on his sandals before heading to the table set up with breakfast. Dawn's eyes followed the entire way only to crash into the smiling figure of Julie. Her dark curls pulled back into a ponytail that Rain playfully yanked until she tilted her head for his kiss.

"Hard to believe that is the same boy who wore clothes three of him could have fit into so that no one could even guess his figure," Buffy turned at the sound of George's voice. She recalled her duty here and got to her feet. "Wali, dear, time for breakfast." Buffy saw the pale child she had seen George with earlier and gasped upon closer inspection. The young man looked inhuman with platinum hair and silver eyes. "Try to remain in a human shape when you swim today. You have to get used to it. One day we may go to a beach frequented by humans and the last thing I want to do is fight off some mad scientist bent on dissecting you."

"Ok Georgie," Wali hugged George before heading to the Page's table.

George sighed when he looked down into his hand and saw several diamonds and opals. "Another habit we are working on," George placed the gems into his pocket.

"Remain human?" Buffy asked. "What is he?" She was used to the creatures of this land assuming wondrous forms.

"Wali's father was a child of the first, and his mother was a mermaid." George sighed recalling the young creature saying that he had witnessed the daemons eating his mother. "When we were swimming yesterday he grew a silver tail that shimmered with the color of the sky. He was quite beautiful, but he must control his human form."

"Wow, a mermaid," Dawn gasped staring at the pale boy that sat at the table with the other pages that were not serving at breakfast. His group had lunch duty today.

"Merman, or merboy in his case," George corrected. "You must be hungry, come along." Buffy smiled at his kindness. As his guard she was honor bound to follow him. The invitation to come along was a courtesy. She would be his guard, if they could protect Dawn, she would help in whatever way she could. Buffy felt the swish of the soft pink skirt around her ankles and saw the pale blue dress that Dawn wore. The materials were soft, flowing in the breeze off the ocean waves. Dawn walked beside Buffy wondering why she was guarding again. Surely they were safe here. Weren't they?

"Child," The soft spoken word came to Dawn from the Eastern Fire Dragon Queen. Torcha passed a hand through Dawn's hair. "Come," the command was simple uttered from a creature used to being obeyed. Torcha leaned in to kiss George's cheek her grin showing joy at his presence. "Dumpling, you as well, join our morning repast." The table laden with food and laughter spread out before them. Ryo was red faced as Dee teased him. Dee grew silent when the great white beast that was Zarro strolled along the beach, his lovely wife at his side. The two large cats sat on pillows at the head of the table, not bothering with their human forms. "Well what a nice example of control for the youngling," Torcha admonished the royal pair looking over at Wali where he glowed at the page table.

"We are to enjoy this weekend," Zarro's voice rumbled over the beach reaching every ear. His aquamarine eyes went to Buffy. "There is much to learn, origins to discuss, and difficult times ahead."

"Origins?" Buffy said after a brief bow to the high king. "I already know that Dawn is some key to the dimensions." Zarro gaped at her. Buffy gulped at the bared fangs. She began to tremble then she realized that the cavernous maw was curved upward. The beast was smiling at her.

"Put up, old friend," Laton patted the great shoulder. "We will enjoy this party you so graciously commanded." Laton winked at Count D then inclined his head to where Sofu dozed on a lounge with a large umbrella keeping him from the sun's rays. "How fairs the blooming Kami?"

"Cranky," Count D whispered with a furtive glance at his grandfather. "He almost bit my hand off when I brought him tea."

"He didn't want tea?" Leon asked having seen Count D hurrying away from his grandfather.

"Oh he wanted it," Count D assured Leon. "He just wanted Honey cakes and Blueberry muffins as well."

"You brought him Strawberry waffles with it," Leon looked to see a page with a large fan blowing air over him.

"He ate that too," Count D muttered. He shifted in his seat so his father could sit beside him.

Lord D soothed his son's hair. "JJ says it is payback for how horrid we were during our time of carrying."

"Really?" Count D sniffed and narrowed his eyes at Leon.

"What?" Leon asked frowning at JJ who sat meek beside Lord D filling his plate with waffles, strawberry sauce, whipped cream and powdered sugar he offered the too sweet concoction to his love. "I didn't say it, so don't go glowering those pretty eyes at me. You were a veritable joy to be around both times. Especially when you bounced shoes off my head." Leon leaned in to kiss Count D's cheek.

Buffy laughed trying to imagine the calm, almost staid Count D doing something so undignified. "You actually threw a shoe at him?" She asked becoming comfortable with their friendly banter."

"Right up until he was too round to reach his feet," Leon answered. "But I did offer to give it to him and hold still," Leon winked at D with a grin. Buffy watched, fascinated at the color that bloomed in D's cheeks.

"You couldn't reach your feet?" Dawn asked her eyes wide. "How round were you?"

Chris grinned and held his hand from his stomach the full length of his arms. "He waddled like a graceful penguin.

"I did not waddle," Count D wrinkled his nose at Christopher who, as a page, poured his cup of fresh white plum juice. "Thank you," D inclined his head.

"Careful, you do have training with him right?" Rain said from his seat at the table. Chris gasped then hurried away. Rain and Bikky laughed recalling how round Count and Lord D had gotten. " I can't imagine Sofu D as anything but slender and grumpy, pregnant and grumpy just scares me to death, good luck to you both." Rain nodded his head seeing the furry Q-Chan that was Lady Aurora flutter about Sofu's head before settling on the pillow beside him.

Music began to play setting the tone for the day of games and swimming the likes of which Buffy had not seen in a great while. Nari sat a bowl of fresh shelled pistachio's at George's side. Jhaymes shook his head at the devotion to his love. He knew Nari understood the boundaries of their vows and trusted him to never attempt to breach them as much as he trusted Georgie, but he hoped the young Squire would find his own love soon. Jhaymes was jolted from his musings as a group of newcomers was shown to a tent along the beach front. Buffy wanted to hurry to Giles, but dared not leave her post near George. Her eyes sought Jhaymes in much the same way she had observed Faith and Nestoir. At his acknowledgment she nodded before heading off.

"Buffy," Willow embraced her friend. "How is Dawn?"

Buffy smiled and inclined her head to where her sister was with the other teenagers playing volleyball. "She slept when we got here yesterday and again today after breakfast and now she seems fine." Buffy was grateful to whatever magic this place contained for restoring her sister. Buffy gazed around the crowded beach in search of Faith and saw the other slayer in the arms of a lean blond. He had been another late comer to the festivities. After making sure Nestoir had his wife in sight, Faith had been with him ever since.

"Doesn't he seem kind of..." Willow faltered trying to think of the proper word. "I don't know, not Faith... I mean he seems kind, and sweet and not a fighter."

"It is common for a warrior to pick a mate that they can shelter and protect." Willow gasped at the words turning to see a svelte red head beside her wearing a white gauze dress over a white swimsuit. Willow looked at her hair which brushed the backs of her calves in a silken fall. A jewel rested on her forehead suspended by a golden circlet.

"Your Majesty," Buffy bowed to the human form of High Queen Victoria. Her group followed suit to the first lady of Arcadia.

"Oh," Victoria laughed. "Please, do not," Victoria waved her hand at Celeste who appeared in a purple and white gown. "Enjoy this time." Victoria nodded her head at them. Xander made a yelping sound and moved to cover his suddenly bare chest. Anya stared down at her swimsuit in awe.

"Whoa!" Willow fingered her skirt wrap and then ogled Tara's bikini. Tara blushed but smiled. "What did she mean by enjoy this weekend? I mean I know what she meant, but she seemed to be saying more, you know."

" And hey... magic... I have a swim suit and it covers a bit... more." Xander complained wondering where his clothes had vanished to.

"She was," Buffy nodded her head. "I meant about saying more. I don't know what she did with your clothes. I wouldn't ask at the moment, she and her husband are determined we have fun... now." Buffy saw the Frisbee that landed at her feet. Wali ran over with a sigh. He bobbed an apology before running off again. "But there is something more about what Dawn is to be discussed and difficult times ahead."

"Then we should be preparing," Giles said looking around. "Not roasting marshmallows on a beach."

"I think this is how they prepare," Tara indicated Ryo running from Dee down the beach carrying a football. His was laughing as he was caught and lifted off of his feet, the ball was forgotten as Dee kissed his prize. "It kind of seems like the calm before the storm. You know, like a beginning."

"Well, it does seem that way," Giles said with a sigh. "But a beginning of what?"

"Well now," Buffy frowned at the deep voice that sounded near her. Even in the sun's rays the vampire seemed to thrive. His large red hat shadowed his face leaving only a faint glow of yellow from his sunglasses. "That is a good Question." Vlad grinned baring his teeth at Buffy. "Did you miss me?"

"Hello Vlad," Buffy muttered then remembered that she was to show respect to the Carpathian Prince. She straitened her spine and bowed to him as she had seen Faith do. Funny how she now followed the lead of the rogue in this strange place with their strange customs and even stranger leaders.

Break

The night sky was awash in the light of the full moon and what seemed to be millions of stars. The near exhausted group gathered in pairs and small groups around the fire listening as one or another person sang. Moira stared, with tears falling down her face as Rain sang Keep holding on with Julie. His beautiful voice stormed the beach calling Phillipe and several of his aquatic friends to the surface to hear. She knew that, though the high king seemed a few grains short of an hourglass, this kingdom could help hers. They had been fighting this menace for quite a while now and they were still here. They still found joy in their lives. Perhaps there was hope. "You know, I wish I knew her name." Bastion said looking past Julie to the girl next to her.

"Then request it," Atreyu looked as well unsure what the problem was. Bastion's cheeks reddened and he looked away from the beauty. Atreyu shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the group of teenagers just as Rain was finishing and Andromache began to sing. "Hello, I am the warrior Atreyu."

Dawn looked up at the toned, bare tummy of the tall young man in front of her. "Hello..." She swallowed and tried again. Her voice had sounded as if it came from the other side of the beach, Dawn looked up into his deep, dark eyes and long black hair. "Hello, my name is Dawn."

"Dawn?" Atreyu nodded, "As in the rising of the sun." He smiled at her then nodded before trotting back over to the Empress. "Her name is Dawn. Like the sunrise." Bastion nodded then glanced at her again. She was looking their way, but not at him. Bastion sighed as her eyes traveled over the Empress's champion. True he had gone on a fantastic journey but it was Bastion who had saved their world. Yet here he was to afraid to speak to a pretty girl.

"Your wish has been granted," Moira smiled. "This music they make, it soothes the soul." Nestoir began to accompany his wife singing. "You can see their love."

Bastion looked around the beach. "This place is full of love." He saw Count D ensconced in Leon's arms. Dee cradled Ryo, Lord D was leaning against JJ while Faith was sitting between Jack's legs with his arms wrapped around her. Jill had arrived with Mykial the two of them glowing with love. Carol had not left Bikky's side all day and Julie sat with Rain laying his head in her lap. Her fingers were soft as they worked through his hair. Anya sat with Xander feeding him grapes while Tara held Willow's hand. "Almost everyone is paired up." Bastion saw George giggle softly while Jhaymes nibbled his ear. "There seems to be no rules here, no one cares who is loving who." Atreyu nodded, his eyes going over the crowd again. They were jolted from their musings by boisterous laughter as one of the dragons came in from over the sea. His white scales at first had him thinking it was Falcor, the luck dragon. Upon closer inspection he saw that the shape was different, more serpentine than Falcor. All the scales shimmered in the moonlight with no fur and his face was reptilian not dog like.

Beside the opal colored dragon was a golden creature swirling around in graceful arcs. The beasts landed on the beach with the white creature still laughing. He strolled over to the group causing them to stand and applaud his bows and chuckles. "Hiyo," Ryo walked over and patted the large claw in lieu of shaking a human hand. "Glad you could make it. What news of Japan do you bring us?"

"All secure on the Eastern front," Hiyo assured Ryo with a wink. "But now is not the time for that. Now is a time for celebration. Soofu W," Hiyo called. Wali looked up from his seat at George's side. "Come here and toss me some stones." The grand Duke threw his large head back in laughter. Ryo wondered if there was ever a moment when his cousin was without his mirth. "I'm Hiyo," He introduced himself to Wali. "They tell me I'm lucky," He whispered. Coming from his giant mouth the words carried all along the beach. Buffy could not help the laugh at the comical creature. Though he was just as large as the red and green sovereigns and his fangs as long, he seemed non threatening. Wali offered a handful of rubies, sapphires and emeralds. Hiyo took them into his claw and shook them before he threw them into the sky. The crowd stared in awe at the fireworks. "Keep 'em coming kid!" Hiyo commanded a puff of fire lighting the sky amidst the sparks and showers of colors and laughter. The band set up a fast tempo and the entire beach danced amidst the flowers that bloomed and burst in the sky.

Break

Count D yawned wide as he entered the tent with Leon. "Oh no you don't," Leon placed a light spank to D's bottom. D's cheeks tinted red and small smile graced his face. Leon appreciated the expression and spanked D again. "You like that?" Leon spanked again. The feel of the round bottom through the soft cheongsam made of linen instead of his usual silk warmed his hand. Leon let his hand rest there a moment before he squeezed. "You have the most amazing eyes," Leon gazed into them before he dropped his head to capture the deep colored lips. The silk of D's fragrant hair brushed his forehead. Leon tasted the sweetness of the lips and pressed for more. D opened his mouth his eager tongue searching for Leon's. D gasped at the hands that massaged his bottom, pulling him closer.

Leon pressed himself fully to D's slighter frame. He grew in size at each heart beat. His body was enslaved to D's and he did not care. D leaned his head over allowing Leon's mouth to tantalize his neck. He would have a bruise, he relished it. D moaned low, Leon's name leaving his lips whether he was begging for more or encouraging he did not know. D's fingers found their way to Leon's hair. The soft blond waves warmed his hands even as Leon's fingers began to undo the buttons of D's robe. He saw the peach sheath underneath. With D's pale skin he seemed to glow in the golden wash of candle light. D bit his bottom lip as another moan left him. Leon's fingers skimmed his nipples as the outer robe fell away leaving him in light pants and his sheath.

D pressed his hand to Leon's shirt before he bunched it pulling it up. Leon's mouth left his neck so that the shirt could be tossed aside. Before he went back to his nibbling he took the sheath in hand. The softness of D's skin would never fail to amaze him. How could he be so skilled and so strong, yet so soft and fragrant? There they were, Leon looked down at the strawberry colored nipples and licked his lips. "Oooh," Leon uttered, his head lowering. D began to sink at the feel of the hot tongue that lapped at his chest. Leon went with him on the soft carpets strewn over the sandy beach.

Only Leon could steal his senses away from him, D mused clinging to Leon's hair lost in sensation. His body began to tremble at the deep suction on his nipple while Leon's fingers teased the other. D raised his hips pressing himself against Leon his need growing urgent. Leon felt the hardness a smile lighting his face. Those swollen jewels peaking D's chest were too tasty to relinquish just yet. But he knew a greater sweetness awaited. Leon moved down, kissing his way past each rib, laving his tummy. The quivering flesh beckoned to him.

D couldn't take much more, he unzipped the side of his pants loosening them from how tight they had been. "Sorry baby," Leon reached down taking the reddened member into his hand after he threw the pants away. The smell. Leon's mouth watered as he could smell the arousal growing stronger. He felt like a starving man offered a buffet. A drop of clear, fragrant liquid awaited him, teasing him. Leon saw it poised to drop and moved his tongue to steal it away. The flavor burst upon his tongue, wild and free. Full of the heady rush of sweetness he had become addicted to. D's hand began to work on freeing Leon. Giving up the struggle, with a thought, the pants were gone. "Impatient much?" Leon teased. Before D could answer, Leon dragged his tongue from the tip to the base and back again.

"Ah..." D raised his hips offering himself for more. Leon settled between D's legs ready to feast. He sucked D in whole until he could feel the delicious tip hit the back of his throat. He pulled almost all the way off adding a deep suction. Before D could pop out of his mouth he captured the head with his tongue working into the slit stealing more of his essence. D's grip on his hair was almost painful, yet welcomed as he could hear the whimpers that told him how good he felt. He wished he could convey just how good D tasted. Leon sucked more his tongue driving D wild. Leon forced his mouth off in order to pay homage to the two globes directly underneath. D raised his legs bracing them on Leon's shoulder offering more his body.

Leon thought it might be too much. The sight, the smell the taste of D and the feel of his hot flesh in his mouth. He wanted more. It could never be too much, it could never be enough. Just when he thought he was ready to move on, there was a fresh hint of sweet and he had to start all over again. Leon wanted to devour D. D's cries filled the tent with his rapture. Leon's name had never sounded sweeter than it did when D let it pour from his pleasure fogged lips. Leon backed away for a moment to suck his fingers into his own mouth. D panted waiting, knowing he would plunder him, wanting Leon to. He relaxed his muscles at the feel of the long fingers probing for entry. D yielded every secret part of himself to Leon.

So tight, Leon mused trailing his tongue down and further. So tasty, so D. Leon drank in his love as if he had been walking in a desert and D was a cool spring. He pushed his fingers in deep feeling a tight ring of muscle. Leon latched his mouth over the throbbing head again and had his reward. D bucked, his hips wild as Leon drank his fill. D opened his eyes after his heart beat slowed to find himself in Leon's arms. Their lips met and he tasted his own sweetness. D gasped at his body's response. So ready, so soon? He summoned the lubrication and reached to down to stroke Leon. His hands were gentle on the large appendage even though his body quaked with anticipation. "Get on top. I want to watch you move," Leon said sitting with his arms around D. D smiled, he loved the control he had when was on top of Leon. He knew just how to move to slow it down and enjoy the feelings or speed up and get them both there.

D smiled taking Leon's lips as his body sank slow merging them. D went down until he could not tell where Leon ended and he began. D circled his hips agitating his insides melting into Leon. Leon's hands on his hips steadied him, but it was his actions that brought them pleasure. D went up and came back down on a slow swivel of his bottom. Leon gasped watching the blushing beauty above him. At this angle, D's nipples were right there in front of him. He couldn't resist. He lapped at D's chest, sucking, tasting, loving every inch of the beauty on top of him. D reached down he had to relieve the ache. Stroking himself he rode Leon feeling their breathes mingle, their bodies were as one. He could feel Leon swell deep within his body and moved faster. Soon they would explode. "Touch me," D removed his hand so that Leon could stroke him. D placed his arms around Leon's neck his eyes closed in bliss as he moved faster and faster feeling the heat peak soar higher and higher.

"Yes... Yes... oh... D!" Leon pulled firm and cupped his hand to catch every drop. He drank from his hand before he lay back on the floor with D splayed on top of him. Leon chuckled a bit looking around the opulent tent. "We didn't make it to the bed."

"Mmmm," D nuzzled his face in Leon's neck where he lay. "Give me a minute."

"Don't go to sleep," Leon smacked his hand on D's bare bottom. He felt him shiver with pleasure and did it again before rolling him underneath him on the floor. D's legs seemed so long as he pulled them around his hips. D was not shocked to feel Leon ready again and pressing for entrance, he relaxed his body accepting his love.

Break

Dawn sat at the table next to Julie looking around in awe. Gone was the laughter and chatter of the previous days. The flowing fabrics and swimsuits were replaced by regal dresses and crisp uniforms. Faith stood at Andromache's side her hand resting on her sword while Buffy stood next to George. It seemed like an entirely new group of people. Even the jovial Hiyo sat at his place near the dragon court with his breakfast plate before him, his face serious. "I am sure you are wondering," Dawn focused on the deep rumbling voice issued from the small human man at the head of the table. "Why I have brought you all here." Ponchi sat atop George's head her attention on the sovereign of her lands. Her brother sat not too far away from her his fairy emblem shining on his vest for all to see. "The realms are soon to be at war. Buffy Summers and Dawn summers..." Zarro sighed then took a sip of his lemonade. "I need you to be vigilante in these times ahead. If you do not a person is affiliated with Arcadia, you will not speak or associate with them. Humans are as suspect as any demon spawn. You will work with Faith as she is a slayer and yet will not hesitate to do what needs doing in service to her king."

"You mean she kills humans?" Buffy said the distaste in her tone carried through. Faith gripped her sword and stood with her head high. Andromache placed a hand on the other slayer's arm with a soft smile and Faith relaxed returning the expression. Buffy sighed then looked back to the high king. "You mentioned a new Origin for my sister..." Buffy trailed off hoping the king would further explain.

"New... I never said new," Zarro grinned then and Buffy sat back with a sigh. "As far as the monks knew, the light always was. It was glowing before they had a language to name, burning with an incandescent fire from within. No one could fathom it's brilliance but the human cornea perceived it as green when in truth is shines with the fiery light of every color. The reason the power can be used to open gates because it is the original guardian of The gate."

"What gate?" Buffy asked leaning forward. She knew the light was guarded by monks, but they could not tell her where the light had come from.

"It is written," Queen Victoria said, her soft voice like a stream next to her husband's rumble. "That there were two cherubim set to guard the entrance to the garden along with a flaming sword that swirled in all directions and it glowed with all the colors of the world." Buffy gulped looking at Dawn then back to the queen. "Over time, man forgot. The gate left the earth realms and the sword was left in the care of the monks."

"How did Glory find out that she could use me as a key to her dimension?" Dawn asked feeling the world spin around her in dizzying circles.

"If the Cherubs were not the key it had to be the sword," Zarro answered. "One mystical door is like to another. The power of life or death is in the blood."

"As a human the Key's power transformed into blood," Buffy said softly. "It's always got to be the blood."

"Yes," Zarro nodded. He sighed shaking his head. "With your little sister he could force his way into Fantasia. With his armies he could ransom the citizens for the Empress and force her hand in marriage. So now he has to go through my realms, I hold all that he desires."

Buffy took a deep breath, she almost hated to bring this up considering the king's reaction the last time, but she had to know they were ready. "And Byzantium knights?" She tried not to cringe as she said it.

"Byzantium..." Zarro near spat the word from his lips. "Shall enjoy meeting Arcadian." Buffy looked around the table to see the knights in question, including the Royale and all the squires, smile.

To be Continued


	45. Storm Rising

Honey Glayzed 45

Storm Front

Buffy walked into the earthly home of George and Jhaymes with a smile on her face. This was no less elegant than their Arcadian home, yet it felt more tangible than the airy birdcage. Dawn sighed looking at the room she would share with Buffy. It was large and was previously used as George's office. While they had been carousing at the beach several Squires had been dispatched to empty the room of his desk and musical instruments so that two beds could be brought in with a dresser and mirror. With The master bedroom, Wali's room and Nari's room, the place was fairly large. Nari had offered to set up his sleeping quarters in the basement with their gym and practice area, but Dawn did not want to send the young man from his room and felt safer with Buffy anyway.

"Wish we could have stayed at the consulate," Dawn whispered to Buffy after setting her small bag down. She was amazed to find her clothes from the large suitcase that Willow had packed for her already in the drawers and closet next to Buffy's. Her small bag contained toiletries that she set up on the dresser along with a framed picture of her and Rain that he had posed for right before they left the last time. Seeing the picture she knew that it was a fan pose and not like the ones he took with family and friends. With their squiring she had not the time to get to know him, to make that friendship a reality. She hoped that this time around that would change. Dawn knew that she would not have a chance to date him, he was practically betrothed to Julie, her own cousin, but she could not help wanting to know Rain. Especially for the popularity boost when she went back to school next fall.

"Looks like we will be eating vegetarian while we are here," Buffy said setting her own toiletries next to Dawn's. "Wali is like Count D, allergic to meat, whatever that means. Nari was telling me how someone attempted to assassinate him by slipping meat into a pastry."

"Meat? He will die if he eats it?" Dawn asked her eyes wide.

"Only willingly," Buffy sighed. "If he had eaten it of his own volition, death would have been assured, since someone slipped it to him, it just made him very ill. His father thought he was pregnant again." Dawn blinked a few times then heard George in the kitchen. Buffy went in search of Nari so Dawn decided to see if she could help.

"Hi," Dawn saw the pop icon opening the refrigerator and grinned. "Can I help?"

"Oh, hi," George sat his burden of vegetables on the counter. "I was going to try to make Ryo's vegetarian Alfredo. He has a separate set of meals that he cooks when he knows the Kami's are coming over. I asked him for some of them." George indicated the hand written note cards. "Ryo is an excellent cook, next fall they will broadcast the show where he cooked and almost won."

"Why didn't he win?" Dawn asked taking the knife and helping to cut the carrots while George worked on the broccoli and cauliflower.

"According to Ramsey, cause he didn't want to." George scooped his bits into a bowl then began to help with the carrots. He began to hum and Dawn smiled. Wali came into the kitchen with a wooden sword. "Wali, dear," George said before the young creature could search out Jhaymes. "We've only just returned. How about you rest for today? You can train some more tomorrow."

"But my coordination is off, Rain said so." Wali leaned his sword against the wall. "On land I am awkward. But battles are fought on land."

"Yes," George ran his hands through the boy's platinum hair. "Battles have been fought on land. And your coordination could use some work. But there is school tomorrow, and we have been away all weekend, it would be best if you were to double check your homework, and make sure you are ready." Wali nodded his head and headed back to his room. "He will make a great knight one day, very dedicated."

"Where is Jhaymes?" Dawn asked looking around for the knight.

"He and Nari are scouting the immediate area around the house to make sure that it is daemon free," George set pasta into a pot to boil with a pinch of sea salt. He was reaching for the pepper grinder when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get..." Dawn began to head for the door but was stopped by George's hand on her arm.

"Jhaymes and Nari both have keys," George looked around. He was relieved to see Buffy heading down the stairs and towards the door. She sighed in relief before opening up for Giles, Willow and Tara. "Hello," George waved then headed back into the kitchen.. he was just adding his vegetables to the steamer when Jhaymes and Nari entered the back door after having circumventing the block and sniffing out the two beyond in all four directions. "All clear?"

"Not even a tainted human in the area," Jhaymes said stealing a kiss from George. "Going to take a shower before dinner... oh hi," Jhaymes greeted their guests. "Staying for dinner?"

"Oh..." Giles began then sighed. "Um.. Well, we were just planning to see how Dawn and Buffy were setting up, and to let her know that Spike will be in town tonight."

Buffy smiled and nodded still not sure of the boundaries of the relationship she had with the vampire. But in a fight, he was a reliable resource. Where Dawn was concerned she had to set her personal feelings aside. "Actually," Jhaymes broke into her musing. "If you see him, it must be done away from the house. Vlad or his kin are the only Vampires able to breach the scent trails Nari and I just left. If any but them approach, the alarm will detain them until we get there to disarm it. Who knows if we are in service to the king or not or what we are doing, it could hold him for over a day." What he did not say, Buffy understood. It would hold him throughout the sunlight hours.

"Not to mention his scent will remind the boy of the beasts that ate his mother," George muttered before going to finish dinner. He was not as adept as Ryo at making bread and was glad the gentle dragon prince had sent him with some pre-made dough that he placed in the oven. "According to Andy, the vampires of his ilk smell more like daemons than the actual vampires."

"You mean ones like Vlad and Lady Aurora?" Buffy asked thinking of the two ancients creatures.

"Just so, and those of their line." George pulled a covered bowl full of Ryo's homemade Alfredo sauce. None of the jarred or canned stuff for his friends; George recalled Ryo's sniff with a sigh. "There are several different types of vampire," George went on to explain for he had asked Jhaymes before he and Nari had gone on their walk. "From several different origins. There is the breed spawned from Judas as he poured out his blood in anguish of his betrayal of Christ and death was denied to him. There is the bloodline of Vlad, who they won't tell me how it was created, but I am also a little afraid to know, there is the 'Mother'" George paused thinking of the heathen Queen of ancient Greece and her consort. He shuddered as Jhaymes had told him of her escapades. "And then there are those spawned from a demon that left earth for his hell dimension. Leaving him to mix his blood with others and make more. Those of the hell dimension ilk, tend to linger around the doorways. Like the hellmouth." Buffy gasped realizing how much she didn't know about what she fought and therefore, what she was. As a vampire slayer, she had only ever fought demons and demon vampires. Her one foray against Vlad had been her first test against a real vampire and she had not killed him, he had humored her.

"Am I really so ineffective?" Buffy asked with a sigh.

"Without you, we would be overrun," Nari said coming down the stairs after leaving Jhaymes an outfit and towel at the ready. "There are only two agents from Arcadia in Sunnydale despite it being a mouth to a hell dimension. The other mouths have a squadron of at least ten, more on active days especially full moons. You do well." Nari clapped her shoulder with a smile. "You are a great asset to us, even before we knew you." Nari winked then sniffed the pots. George shoved him away with a laugh. Nari lingered a moment longer before he sniffed George and went to help Wali set the table.

"Did he just..." Before Buffy could finish George shook his head and began to place the food into serving dishes. "So," Buffy said meeting Dawn's wide eyes as she looked into the room where Nari was helping Wali. "Common for a squire to be in love with the knights wife... er... I mean spouse."

"I think it is more my scent he loves," George sighed. "My blood is apparently legendary." George thought of the stories his mother had revealed to him and his sister about their family history.

"If you think its just your blood," Dawn said with a laugh and shaking her head. "He's not the only one in love with you." George frowned then shrugged his shoulders ready to serve his meal to his family. He heard the moving upstairs and knew Jhaymes would be down soon. Nari was setting the last plate by the table when Jhaymes made it downstairs. Nari winked at Buffy with a grin while Jhaymes kissed George.

Break

Ryo was nervous. Dee could see it in the tense set of his shoulders. He had been ever since they had spoken on the beach. Dee had hoped the alcohol would loosen his tongue a bit, if not his inhibitions. That night Ryo had been submissive in an extreme sense. He wouldn't even undress himself. Leaving Dee in care of initiating, in which Dee was used to, but the entire session had made him feel as if he was a predator. It had been hot, yet left him feeling lost. Was this how Ryo would respond to him now? He had not meant that he wanted Ryo to jump on him now or ever, just wanted to let Ryo know that if he ever wanted to he would be willing to entertain the thought. He never wanted to upset him.

Rain saw Dee watching Ryo prepare dinner and sighed. Ryo was doing his best not to notice Dee. He poked Bikky in the side and the other boy nodded that he had observed their parents as well. "Argument?" Rain asked sitting his weekend homework on the table to do. Mr Hayes gave him the regular stuff for class then college level math for extra.

"Nah, something else," Bikky sat next to him with his geography. It was the subject he struggled the most with. He knew he would be calling Ryo over, but if he didn't even try first, Ryo would not help. "This is almost like right before they started going at it," Bikky thought back. "Maybe Dee asked him to do something new," Bikky wrinkled his nose. "Something nasty."

"They're our parents, anything they do by default is gross," Rain shuddered.

"Well I hope they muddle it out soon," Bikky stared at the homework with a frown on his face. "Ryo just scorched the carrots in his hand. Dude..." Rain looked up startled at the tone of Bikky's voice. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to Rain's homework. "It looks like some alien language." Ryo had rushed to their side as he heard Bikky's exclamation and laughed a little at his response to the advanced calculus.

"It's just math," Ryo laughed going over the geography homework. "Mr Hayes sent a letter home last month asking if he could advance Rain's studies." Ryo smiled thinking of the brilliant mathematician his son had become. "Mr Hayes thinks you should major in math when you go to college, or astrophysics. Some of the problems he gave you were of that nature." Ryo was proud of his sons, He also had letters from Bikky's literature and English teacher. They wanted him to pursue a career in writing highlighted by his exceptional art skills.

"He talked to you too," Dee entered the room. "The last parent teacher conference he got me alone in the room and went on and on about Rain's future. I explained we will let him make his own choice. The man seems to think we will dictate their lives for them." Dee took the moment to steal a kiss from Ryo. Ryo blushed but held still, his lips quivering only a little.

"I am planning to minor in math,"Rain said while Ryo composed himself. "I want to double major in social work and psychology with another minor in history. I looked over several colleges and some that I have thought about have programs that I could merge the schedules each semester. It might take an extra year, but I am practically Arcadian, I think I can spare it."

"You've thought this through," Dee said with a grin. He turned to Bikky.

"Law and criminal justice with a minor in philosophy, Laton is always going on about heightening not the thoughts of the mind but the process of developing thoughts. I'm still planning on becoming a detective." Bikky grinned at Ryo. "How about pizza tonight?" He asked letting Ryo know that he knew about the carrots. Ryo tweaked his nose and went into the kitchen. When he emerged Ryo handed him a menu from on top of the fridge.

Dee decided to take advantage of Ryo's submissiveness for the moment. He found Ryo sitting with Lyo coloring and sighed. Soon, he would have to solve this. He did not want Ryo to be so timid around him. What did he think, that because he had become emboldened in the bedroom somewhat that Dee expected him to take over in the bedroom. If he did that they would get laid maybe once a month. He waited an hour giving Ryo plenty of time with the young boy before he stood up. "Come here a sec," Ryo blushed but checked on Bikky and Rain one more time before he headed upstairs. Dee pushed the door closed. Dee grinned, could he really get away with this? Broad daylight, the boys downstairs, he expected Ryo to resist.

Ryo's brow furrowed as Dee simply stood staring at him. For three nights in a row he had indulged in every one of Dee's whims. He wanted to be open to Dee to let him know that he was satisfied and that they didn't have to change anything. Dee's lips found his and Ryo melted into him. He knew the boys would be okay for a few hours. Alicia and Angelina would be back tomorrow so they had time. Ryo blushed as the sunlight shone on his skin. Dee would see everything. He knew Dee loved looking at him, with a red face Ryo angled his head for Dee to kiss his ears and neck. Ryo's body began to heat from within. Dee backed Ryo to the bed his hands already working on the buttons of Ryo's shirt. He had it opened and the looked down at the white tank top underneath. Dee gripped the cloth at the neck and ripped it apart baring Ryo's chest. Ryo gasped, then blushed all the way down to his navel.

Dee smiled his hands traveling the smooth chest. It was one of the things he appreciated about Ryo. The man never had a hair on his chest. He didn't shave, it just didn't grow. He pinched the nipples his lips working on Ryo's neck before tasting his collarbone. How he loved the way Ryo tasted. He nuzzled a pert nipple, its color rivaling ripe cherries that Dee took into his mouth. Ryo moaned bringing his hands to Dee's head to hold him there. Dee moved his hands to Ryo's waist undoing his belt he yanked the pants away. Dee pressed himself against the silk boxers feeling Ryo harden against him. Ryo's hands fell to Dee's arms feeling the hard biceps bunched under his fingers. Just as Ryo was really getting into it Dee stopped. "Wh... What?" Ryo gasped hearing the husky, needful timbre of his own voice.

"Touch me," Dee took Ryo's hands and pressed them to his chest. "You know how much I love when touch my chest and suck my nipples. I don't have any bite marks, I feel so lost," Dee kissed Ryo's lips while his hands tensed then began to caress his chest. "That's right baby, touch me. I need your touch. Tell me what you want. I'll do anything you want."

"Mmmm..." Ryo began to kiss his way across Dee's chest. He found his way to the peaks and licked his lips. He did love the way Dee tasted in his mouth. Dee cradled Ryo's head in his hands and let out a groan at the hot mouth that found him. Ryo's tongue began to bathe his nipple while his fingers found and caressed the other.

"Yes," Dee held Ryo close as he felt the teeth nip him then the sweet, wet tongue lave him. Dee feared bursting his pants. He was about to undo them when he felt Ryo's hands at his waist. "Tell me baby," Dee encouraged lifting Ryo's face. He saw the bright red lips and flushed cheeks and couldn't resist a deep kiss. "You want my mouth on you?" Dee asked with a smile. Ryo hesitated a moment before he nodded. Dee was all too pleased to oblige. The taste of Ryo was ambrosia. "How do you want it?" Dee asked keeping a slow rhythm with his hand, first up, then down, squeeze then up again. "Kisses?" Dee asked kissing along the shaft and the base, he kissed around the tip allowing the drop to remain on his lips before he licked it. "Licks?" Dee licked all around the bright head until it shone with pre-cum and saliva. "So good," Dee muttered tasting his lover. "Or sucks?" He asked next sucking for a moment then backing away.

"Yes," Was all Ryo could say. His body was begging for Dee's touch. Couldn't he see that?

"Yes?" Dee asked with a wicked grin. Ryo saw the impish glint in Dee's green eyes and thrust his hips forward pressing his hardness to Dee's tongue. Dee opened his mouth waiting. Ryo groaned then pushed up. Dee closed his mouth around him and waited. Ryo took a deep breath, then pushed up further into Dee's mouth. Ryo waited, still Dee did not move. Ryo sighed then pushed all the way in. As he sank on the bed Dee sucked. Ryo gasped then pushed in again. This was... Ryo moaned his hands going to grip Dee's hair, he could control the pace, if he wanted slow... Ryo slowed his hips. Or if he wanted fast... Ryo sped up. Dee wanted to smile but his mouth was too full instead he brought his hand up to Ryo's mouth. Ryo sucked the digits spreading his legs further. There was a relieved sigh as Dee began to probe his entrance.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned again feeling the fingers find their welcome deep inside of him. "Yes, there, go there." Dee smiled as Ryo leaned back on the bed fully open to him. "With your mouth." Ryo didn't care anymore, he couldn't. All he could do was lift his legs up and back exposing himself. Dee licked his lips before he dove in as a starving man at a banquet. He teased the small ridges with his tongue. Dee traced around the entire little circle before be began to put his fingers back opening Ryo. The moans spurred Dee's hand to his own member as he pressed his tongue in wriggling in the tight channel. "Ah... Dee... Mmmmm..." Ryo melted into the bed his body heaving, waiting for the explosion. He took himself in hand moving in time to Dee's tongue thrusts. With a cry Ryo released falling back on the bed. His body convulsed around Dee's fingers. Dee squeezed himself taking a deep breath. Not yet. He intoned to himself. Not yet. He wanted to feel Ryo pulse around him, milking him dry. "Dee," Ryo whimpered reaching for Dee to climb on top of him.

Dee pushed just the head in, feeling Ryo's tightness trying to engulf him but hold back. "Do you want it slow and Deep?" Dee asked pushing in inch by a tantalizing inch. He swallowed Ryo's cry pressing their lips together. He pulled until he was almost out then pushed in slowly again. Ryo grasped his shoulders raising his hips in time to Dee's thrusts. Dee pulled back again, adjusted his angle, pushing back in slow until he could feel his pelvis pressed to Ryo's behind.

"Yes, Dee, yes," Ryo sobbed kissing and sucking Dee's neck, his chin, his lips wherever his mouth could reach.

"Or how about fast, and hard?" Dee asked pushing in fast. He felt Ryo's breath hitch and waited to see if he had hurt him with the force of his thrust. When Ryo opened his eyes they were dazed but not with pain. He was pressing hard against Dee's tummy. Dee grinned then began a series of hard fast thrusts. He bent Ryo's legs towards his chest so he could go deep.

"Yes, harder, Dee," Ryo cried out doing his best to raise his hips and agitate his most sensitive areas. Dee thrusts a few more times before he pulled out fully. Ryo lay bereft on the bed but sighed as Dee began to turn him over.

"Show it to me," Dee demanded. Ryo lowered his head to the pillow and spread his knees apart. Dee brought on of Ryo's hands back and placed it on his bottom. He used his other hand to spread the cheeks. Dee smiled leaning forward to taste. Ryo gasped, that devilish tongue of Dee's would drive him mad, he knew it, he relished it. Just as he thought he would spew, Dee stopped. Dee stroked Ryo's back and legs, calming him before he pressed in again. Grasping Ryo's hips Dee began to thrust. "You want it hard?" Dee asked waiting keeping his movements shallow.

"Yes, Dee, harder," Ryo gripped the pillow pushing back, wanting more. Ryo bit back a scream of pleasure as Dee obliged. Dee knew he could not hold out for long. Ryo was so tight, so hot, so wet. All around him. He could feel the tightness in his body the need to release was there tickling deep within him. Ryo cried out again and Dee knew this had to be it, he couldn't take anymore. He reached around to stroke Ryo. At the mere touch of his hand Ryo came. His body contracted pulling Dee over the edge with him.

"Do you see," Dee panted pulling Ryo into his arms. "Whatever you want baby." Dee kissed the sweat dampened hair at Ryo's nape. "Just ask and I am there one hundred percent."

"Ok," Ryo leaned back. He smelled the pizza the boys were downstairs eating and smiled. "Right now I want a nap," Ryo rolled until he could press his face to Dee's chest. "Hold me," He demanded with a playful grin. Dee was all too happy to comply. He held Ryo rubbing his back and listening to him breath as he slumbered. Dee smiled before he joined him.

Break

Rain shut his locker with a sigh. School would be done soon, after this week there was next week and then a week of half days and exams. The graduation was this weekend. Erick and Terry were graduating. Peter had been forlorn for a while now and Rain thought the songs he had written for the play would make him feel a little better. Besides, Bikky and Carol were separated and they were doing just fine. Not to mention Erick was just going to University of California, the LA campus, so they wouldn't even be separated by towns. Carol was all the way in Sunnydale. Rain was just getting up when he saw Casey clutching his math homework. "I've got a few minutes," Rain used his hands as well as his words.

"Mr Hayes wants me to keep working over the summer. He says I passed this year with a C because it was so late when you started helping me." Casey's hands were almost a blur. He paused worried that he was going too fast then smiled when he saw that Rain was keeping up. "I am thankful, I had an F before. So this is very good."

"You are actually kind of not bad at math once it is in a format that you can understand," Rain explained pulling out his pencil. "I will go ahead and get mine done now too," Rain took out the day's homework. "Maybe next semester you won't need both me and Mr Hayes to tutor you." Rain wondered why Casey looked afraid.

"You will still work with me right?" Casey asked before picking up his own pencil. "I mean, Mr Hayes is so..." Casey gulped then looked away. "He's boring, I would rather work with you." Rain read his hands wondering what the other boy was not saying. With a shrug he nodded and went about helping with the day's assignment.

To Be Continued

So Who has a copy of The White Lion? What are some of your favorite parts? If you have a copy, post a picture of yourself with it on Facebook and Tag the author. As for the sugar Series, throughout the entire Series, what do you think are the most iconic moments or definitive moments in the series?

Ja Ne, Chi

Ps. Sorry if the Lemon is less juicy as usual, The French one is on vacation.


End file.
